


LOVE ISLAND:CENTRAL CITY (FLASH EDITION)

by Ohyonametaty



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 259,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohyonametaty/pseuds/Ohyonametaty
Summary: News Reporter: In other news there will be a whole new season of Love Island: Central City where a group of young hot singles are looking for love and romance. Five men and women will be stuck together in a private villa for the duration of the summer in hopes of finding their perfect match. Also, the last couple standing will leave the island together with a hundred thousand dollars. With the new host “Gideon” who will handpick each contest, she will also know who is compatible and perfect for each other but she will never interfere when it comes to the matter of the heart so choose your mate wisely. So if you are looking for love and can’t seem to find the right one sign up now @www.loveislandcc.com.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Cecile Horton/Joe West, Cisco Ramon/Cindy Reynolds, Linda Park & Wally West, Scott Evans/Iris West
Comments: 222
Kudos: 423





	1. Love Island:Central City

News Reporter: In other news there will be a whole new season of Love Island: Central City where a group of young hot singles are looking for love and romance. Five men and women will be stuck together in a private villa for the duration of the summer in hopes of finding their perfect match. Also, the last couple standing will leave the island together with a hundred thousand dollars. With the new host “Gideon” who will handpick each contest, she will also know who is compatible and perfect for each other but she will never interfere when it comes to the matter of the heart. Choose your mate wisely. So if you are looking for love and can’t seem to find the right one sign up now @www.loveislandcc.com. 

“Bitch! Oh my god, Love Island is coming to Central City.” Linda said as she starts on her fifth and last piece of pizza of the night as a slow smile creeps on her face. “Bitch we’re signing up for Love Island!”

“What?” Iris says as she's now washing the conditioner out of her hair in the shower.

Linda runs to Iris’s room and pulls back the curtain to the shower. “Girl how long are you gonna stay in here, I was calling you.” All Iris can do is roll her eyes. Linda and Iris have been best friends since college they started their own digital newspaper called “The Citizen” that’s still in its beginning stages and have been living together for one year after spending three years as dorm mates in college. So since they’re practically sister and Linda is all for women empowerment and body positivity she has no problem walking in on Iris doing anything, ANYTHING and vice versa (Iris is still trying to get the vision out of her head of her psych college professor ass in the air as he was going down on Linda). 

“What? Do you need me to stay in my room again so you and Tony can have some alone time,” Iris says in a seductive drawl and wiggled her eyebrows as she steps out the shower.

“Ew hell no. I got rid of him last week after I went through his phone and saw he was in love with Tisha, Lucy, oh and Troy.” Linda says matter of factly while handing Iris a dry towel. “But that’s beside the point. The point is I’m signing us up for Love Island. It’s coming to Central City!” Linda exclaims with her famous I’m getting into something way over my head and were doing it together smile.  
“Signing us up to what now?”  
“Love Island the big dating show.”  
“Oh, no I am not going on a fake reality tv show,” Iris says.  
“Okay, besides the point that it's a reality tv show and we know the stigma that comes along with that.”  
“Right-,” Iris says as she deadpans Linda while putting lotion on.  
“We have all these pros. Lets count shall we. Number one hot guys, two... summer, three hot guys, four partying, five it’s free food and drinks all day, six bikini shopping in wintertime equals discounts, seven hot guys oh and the biggest pro a hundred thousand dollars that you know would be so beneficial for our paper.” Linda says out of breath with her eyes widen.  
“Okay, Lin breathe. Be honest besides the fact that we need the money for the paper why do you want us to do this so badly.” Iris says looking at Linda through the mirror as she combs through her hair.  
“Listen, Iris, I just want to have fun and you know of course free food and money,” she says nonchalantly. “But you deserve this and I don’t just mean the money. You and I both know one of us is going to win of course,...and we can’t live together forever… I know it’s been a while since the whole debacle with Scott but I really think this will be good for you to get yourself back out there and fall in love or at the very least get some good dick so I see this as a win-win.” Linda ends the statement with her cheeky smile.  
“I-” Iris about to interject.  
“And don’t even say you do or how do I even know if you get good dick or not because we share a wall and its very thin.” Both girls burst out into laughter. “Okay.”  
“Okay, what?” Linda asks confusingly.  
“Okay sign me, both of us up.” Iris can’t believe she actually agreed to Linda’s weak proposal of them doing this fake reality tv show. But they do need the money if they really want to build “The Citizen” into this big corporation that she’s always dreamed of owning. Linda runs up and hugs Iris while screaming. “Trust me we’ll have fun plus everything’s free and possibly we will find the love of our lives, and win A HUNDRED THOUSAND DOLLARS, HONEY,” Linda says sarcastically in her best RuPaul voice.  
“I have a feeling I’m going to regret this” Iris whispers under her breath as she already hears Linda typing away at her computer while simultaneously asking where her Id is.


	2. YOU ARE NOW STREAMING LIVE

“Hey, it's the great and never late @CoolGuyRamon back again with another video. It's way too cold outside to do anything remotely fun, ugh I hate winter it does not cooperate with the curls... anyway today’s video my best bud Bartholomew -  
''Really Francisco,” Barry says glaring at his friend for exposing his real name to exactly 20k live streaming subscribers and climbing.  
“Haha sorry I just had to. Anyway today Barry and I will be playing a little game of truth or dare.”  
“Shout out @Kamrawrgirl95 for the suggestion by the way,” Barry says interrupting Cisco reeking sarcasm  
“Hey don’t be rude she is a loyal supporter and we must do what malady ask alright?”  
“Sure,” Barry said exasperatedly. “Okay let’s get started, truth or dare barry?”  
“Dare...go hard or go home right,” Barry says shrugging with a hint of a chuckle.  
Cisco looking at Barry with mischievous eyes “ I dare you to drink the milk in the fridge.”  
“Uh okay, that’s easy haha. This dare is a piece of cake” Barry laughs walking off to go get the milk.  
“Yeah sure. But look at the expiration date dude.” Cisco says not being able to keep a straight face.  
“What are you talking about I just bought this,” Barry says taking a big gulp straight from the carton just to spit it right out all over himself. Immediately spitting the chunky milk out and putting his mouth up under the sink and gurgling water in his mouth. “Ugh, that was fucking disgusting.” Barry expresses with complete disgust on his face.  
“Bro language.”  
“Sorry, but kinda not sorry. That was atrocious” Barry says popping some gum in his mouth to get the foul taste out of his mouth. Cisco can’t help but laugh to himself at what just accurate.  
“Alright your turn pal. Truth or dare”  
“Dare...nevermind truth,” Cisco says cautiously  
“Wimp!... Okay when is the last time you peed in the bed?!  
The look of horror came upon his face. As he looks from Barry to his climbing number of streamers. With a big sigh, Cisco slowly opened his mouth and said “21, and before you say anything it was an accident. I was going way too hard on the tequila at this college party and let’s just say I literally got pissy drunk.”  
Barry just looks at him shocked that he even answered the question on camera and just burst out into laughter.  
After five more rounds of truth or dare both men both physically drained from eating an extra amount of spoiled food, spilling embarrassing stories about themselves, but all in all, they had a great time and so did they’re viewers.  
“Okay last one truth or dare barry?” Barry just looks at him exhausted ready to get this little painful game over with.  
“Dare,” Barry says reluctantly  
Cisco just looks at him with his roguish smile. Barry looking at him mortified already knowing what Mr. mischievous was about to do. “Cisco... don't”  
“I DARE YOU TO DO ANYTHING THAT ONE OF THE TOP COMMENTS ON THIS LIVE DARES YOU TO DO!” Cisco smile is the most sinister smile ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think so far?  
> Comment down below what you think will happen next.


	3. 7 MONTHS LATER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter!  
> I hope you guys enjoy this new installment to this very long story.  
> Don't forget to comment and thank you for reading.

7 MONTHS LATER  
Gideon: Congrats you have been chosen for the new season of Love Island: Central City 2020. After many tests and screenings, I have decided to choose you. Nine other hot singles will join you under one roof. This is an all-expense-paid trip that you won’t regret. I hope you find your perfect match in the hope of winning a hundred thousand dollars. 

“ I can’t believe this is happening all because of Cisco and that damn dare.”  
“You know I can hear you right,” Cisco said, side-eyeing Barry.  
“I don’t care...it's your fault why I’m in this predicament,” Barry said while gritting his teeth waiting in line for his first on-camera interview.  
“Look I didn’t know @camrawr95 was gonna dare you to sign up and force you to show proof on camera.” Cisco cringes at his last statement. “But look at the bright side your best bud sign up and got in with you. Let’s just enjoy our three-month summer in this free villa with HOT women, free room and board, free drinks, a freaking pool bro, and free food and you know you love to eat.” Cisco deadpans Barry  
“I do, but I’m nervous I haven’t been on a real date or in a serious relationship in like … wow almost three years,” Barry says with widening eyes  
“Hey look at me,” Cisco says turning Barry around to face him while mushing Barry’s face between his hands. “You are the best guy I know anyone of these fine girls would love to get to know you. Just be yourself, Barry …” Barry just glares at him. “Okay just be yourself but with some smooth Pimpin attributes added.”  
“Ugh, I might as well make the best of this and party hard because I am definitely getting eliminated the first night.” Barry expresses  
“Only ye a little faith Barry you never know what can happen on Love Island,” Gideon says while walking past him with long brown hair, tan skin, and cheekbones to die for.  
All the men in line just stopped and stared at her with shocking looks on their faces.  
“You’re Gideon,” Cisco said  
“Yes, who were you expecting an old British man,” she said sarcastically.  
“YES,” all five men said at once looking at her in shock.  
“Can a Scott Evans please come to get mic’d for your first interview!” one of the producers of the show say.


	4. INTRODUCING THE WOMEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, you will get two chapters in a row today just because I'm too excited to hold all the drama back from you.  
> I did change the last name for Allegra just because (shrug) doesn't really have a reason.  
> But I hope you enjoy this chapter don't forget to comment. And I love a good spoiler so if you have any comment down below.

INTRODUCING THE WOMEN  
Gideon: Hello everybody and welcome to Love Island Central City. Where 10 hot men and women will live under one roof for 3 months in hopes of finding the love of their life. Also at the end of the summer with the last two couples standing you America will vote for which couple you think deserves to win a hundred thousand dollars but first we must meet our contestants. And since it’s the men's pick this year we will be introducing the women first. So I will give the floor to HR our “speaker in a box”.  
HR The Narrator: Hello everybody I’m HR your narrator. I will be introducing all 10 contestants while keeping you up on all the information, secrets and affairs going around the house. 

So let’s get this thing started with our first islander Becky Cooper a Central City native… Well, they all are. Anyway, she is a 29-year-old divorcee who is on the search for that perfect love again. She is a caucasian woman, a real bleach blonde with straight hair, 5’8 with a slender build. Her special qualities are and I quote, “ her hair, her boobs, and her ability to seduce any man she wants also describes herself as flirty, cheerful and a go-getter. She is unemployed but is very proud of her 30k followers on Instagram. She is hoping to find a man over 6 feet and has six figures in the bank. (Cough GOLD DIGGER Cough)

Next up is Linda Park a journalist who just recently quit her job to build up her own paper with her best friend from college and take over the world. Her words, not mine… Anyway, she’s 5’5, 26-year-old, petite, Asain American with a jet black bone straight bob. When we asked her three words to describe herself she said fun, sassy and blunt. She expressed that she isn’t looking for anything too serious but is hoping to find that spark and of course win the money. 

Cynthia Reynolds is also known as “Gypsy” an MMA fighter. And she wants it to been known not to fuck with her… (Trust me guys you don’t want to get on her bad side, she has a mean left hook.) Gypsy is 5’2, 27-year-old with long dark brown hair and a muscular built, also she is a proud Colombian. She describes herself as active, a fighter with a soft side, and adventurous. Even though she has her doubts about dating shows she hopes to find a real connection with someone.

Caitlin Snow is a pharmacist who just recently gotten her degree and license so she’s ready to party, have fun and let off some steam. She’s a 30-year-old caucasian woman with a tall slender build. She believes that brunettes have the most fun and that this one is ready to party. Three words to describe her is smart, a bit of a loner, and a neat freak. She is not looking for anything specific but is hoping for the best. 

Allegra Cole is a student by day and pole dancer by night. She is studying to become a neonatal nurse but it is very expensive so she dances to keep her bills paid, helps out her family, and buys herself something special on occasion. She wants people to know that she is not ashamed of her profession. She’s 22, 5’2, with long wavy brown hair, average figure and is looking for someone to fall in love with that won’t judge her. 

And last but definitely not least is Iris West who also decided to quit her job at Picture News and start her own digital paper with Linda aka her best friend. She’s a 24-year-old black woman, 5’3, with loose curly brown hair and an hourglass shape. The best way to describe her is ambitious, family-oriented, and just an all-around good person. She expressed that Linda (her best friend) forced her onto this show so she is looking forward to making friends and having a great summer. 

Gideon: Thank you HR for the introduction. Know it’s time for all the women to actually meet each other before we bring out the men. Ladies come on out.


	5. WOMEN LINE UP

WOMEN LINE UP  
“Oh my god, this place looks hella amazing!” Linda expresses with an excited smile walking up onto the panel wearing an all-black two-piece bikini that leaves little to the imagination. 

“Yeah this place is pretty dope, damn they even have TVs by the jacuzzi,” Gypsy said with the same excitement as Linda.  
“Loving the yellow swimsuit by the way…sorry I didn’t get your name?”  
“Gyspy,” she says with a warm smile.  
“Gypsy nice to meet you I’m Linda and this is my bestie, Iris,” Linda says waving Iris over to the conversation while the other girls are checking out the rest of the front yard. Iris comes walking over in a simple greenish-brown one-piece with splits on the sides.  
“Hi, I’m Iris nice to meet you.” She says while shaking Gypsy’s hand.  
“Nice to meet you as well. So what brings you guys to “Love Island.” Gypsy says with much sarcasm.  
“Linda,” Iris says in an agitated tone.  
“Hey, I’m trying to help you out...”  
“How the -”  
“Iris hasn’t been in a relationship for almost three years or gotten a good lay in six months .” Linda expresses a matter of factly.  
“Thanks, Lin,” Iris says staring at her friend while simultaneously shaking her head.  
“It’s okay, I’ve never really been in a real relationship before or ever been in love.”  
“Really.” Both women say in shock with eyes wide open.  
“So you’ve never…” Iris says using her hands in a weird demonstration to describe sex.  
“Haha oh trust me I’ve had plenty of that just nothing serious enough to make official you know?

“Yeah, I totally get that.” Linda nods in agreeing  
“Now Lin let’s not start this new friendship off with lies, she falls in love like every other Wednesday,” Iris says cracking up with Gypsy. Now, this Iris can get used to. Nice weather, location, and good girl talk.  
After chit-chatting for a couple of minutes and getting to know Gypsy, a little better Gideon walks out into the villa. 

“Hey ladies how are we feeling?”  
“Like I’m ready to meet some rich and sexy men,” Becky says while Iris and Linda just look at each other and laugh at Becky’s forwardness while Caitlin and Gyspy clap excitedly in agreeance. 

“Okay now before I bring out our first bachelor lets go over how everything works. This year is men’s choice meaning they get to pick which girl they want to couple up with but you guys get to pick if you want to step forward for the guy you want to be with and also the person you want to be with for the “recoupling” ceremony. Today all five men will make an appearance as they walk out one by one. All of you will have the chance to step forward on each guy if you choose to do so. Now that that’s over, let's bring out our first eligible bachelor Scott Evans.” 

“Oh God, help us all,” Linda says trying not to look over at Iris knowing that she will lose her shit if they make eye contact.

“What the fuck?” Iris says looking over at Linda as she’s turning red with anger. “This is gonna be a long summer.”


	6. INTRODUCING THE MEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the story is getting somewhere.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> Don't forget to comment on your thoughts and what you think will happen next on Love Island:CC

INTRODUCING THE MEN  
“So tell us a little about yourself?” A producer on the show asks.  
“Well my name is Scott, I’m 27 years old, 6’1, 205 pounds, and I play basketball for the “Central City Bears”. 

“What would you say are your best attributes?”

“Well I could go on forever but I’ll just give you three. My eyes, this alluring charm, and this stellar smile.” Scott says as he put on his best cocky smile.

“When was your last relationship?”

“Man, my last and the first real relationship was almost three years ago… Kinda felt cage in like we were moving way too fast. She was looking toward marriage and babies and as a young guy in college, star of the basketball team. Well, you get the picture right.” He says trying to laugh it off.

“So are you ready for a real relationship now..or?”

“Oh yeah, most definitely. I mean I’m still not ready for marriage but I’m not getting any younger so I think I’m finally ready to be serious about someone special and hot of course.” He says with a sly smile

“Okay seem like you’ve answered enough questions for now, so go ahead and walk out to the villa to meet Gideon and the girls.”

HR: So we have Scott Evans a 6 foot, African American basketball player for the G League. I must say this guy is huge, I mean look at this guy’s abs. His biceps have biceps and he’s quite handsome I must say. But from his interview, he seems to be a bit of a ladies man. But you never know what can happen on Love Island.

Scott walks out with the most confidence in the world wearing bright blue trunk shorts with loafers and no shirt. He has a short fade haircut and a full beard. “Hey what’s up, ladies… Iris?” Scott says as he goes from his stellar smile to utterly confused.  
All the women included Gideon looks at each other confusingly and in utter shock while Scott’s confusion turns into a realization of what he’s been missing in his life recently while Iris slowly started to build with anger at seeing her ex that completely crushes her heart into little pieces.

“Do you and Iris know each other?” Gideon asks shocked at the realization that two islanders know each other. 

“Uh, we use to date back in college,” Iris says visibly uncomfortable

“Well, I wouldn’t say that. I was the love of your life remember Iris.” He says with a cocky smile. “And we were together all of your four years of college and two more years after-”

“Yeah after you broke her heart or did you forget that bit.” Linda expresses with all the sass in the world.

“Linda lovely seeing you here,” he says with much sarcasm and a smirk to match  
“Sad I can’t say the same.” She whispers under her breath not trying to make this a moment as she already sees Iris about to burst with anger.  
“Well, this will be an interesting three months of “Love Island CC so let’s get started who wants to step forward for Scott?”

And by no surprise to Iris but all the shock to Scott nobody stepped forward for him. It took a little dig at his confidence but he knows he’s a good looking guy and could take care of and have any woman he wants.  
“Well, it seems like nobody stepped forward. Caitlin, why didn’t you?” Gideon asked sincerely

“Nothing against you, your hot but I don’t think I could go for a man in the spotlight you being a basketball player and all it seems like it comes with a lot if I’m being honest,” Caitlin shrugs shyly

“Trust me, girl, you’re dodging a bullet,” Linda says harshly 

“Been there don’t that.” Iris sighs in the same tone as Linda

“Well Scott since nobody stepped forward for you by default you get to choose who you want to couple up with but pick wisely because there will be a surprise recoupling this week and its women’s pick so you should try and make a real connection with one of these beautiful ladies,” Gideon says pragmatically. “So who do you choose to couple up with?”  
Scott takes a deep breath and looks at all the women. He thinks all women are attractive some more than others. But after walking out into the villa he had his eyes set on one woman only. As he starts rubbing his hands together with a wicked smile he says “Iris, I would love to finish where we left off.”  
As all the women stand there in shock except Iris. She knew once she saw Scott he would find a way to weasel his way back into her life somehow especially after his so call basketball dream didn’t go as planned. Scott strides over to Iris with his signature smile and whispers to her “We should have a chat after this.”  
“Oh, we’ll have a chat alright,” Iris says with the anger that has been building up inside her for almost two years now.  
HR: Wow this guy Scott is bold! This is gonna be a long drama field season of Love Island. While Scott looks accomplished Iris looks like she ready for revenge or maybe murder I can’t tell. But let’s get to our next islander.  
“So tell us a little about yourself. Name, height, etc?” a producer asks  
“Sure, my name is Cisco Ramon, 26, 5’7… don’t judge me I wasn’t blessed with height but what I lack in height I make it up with my good looks and long luscious hair.” Cisco ends the statement with a smirk.  
“What’s your occupation and three things to describe yourself?”  
“I am a Youtuber with exactly 50 thousand subscribers and still growing haha follow me @CoolguyRamon on all social media platforms. And three things to describe me… hm, I would have to say funny, creative, and meant to love if you know what I mean.” He says with a wink.  
“When was your last relationship and why didn’t it last?”  
“It was 6 months ago... long story short we just grew apart, we’re in a long-distance relationship and to be honest she just didn’t have time or want to make time for me anymore,” Cisco states truthfully with a brief smile.  
Cisco’s relationship honestly wasn’t bad at all. She just became so busy with building her business with her brother- who didn’t like Cisco by the way- that she just didn’t make time for him anymore. But he’s ready to move on with someone who can make time for him.  
HR: We have Cisco Ramon or as people call him on the internet @CoolguyRamon. An American-Colombian Youtuber who is looking for his perfect match. He is 5’7, with an average size build and long luscious hair but loves wearing it in a man bun. Cisco told me personally that he knows America will love him and hopes to be a fan favorite. Also, make sure you go over to @LoveIslandCC.com and go vote at the end of the night which two are your favorites and those two will get a special gift from Gideon.  
“Thank you HR for the intro, so without any further ado ladies our next islander Cisco Roman.”  
Cisco walks out with his signature goofy smile an open black button-up, a rose gold Rolex that Becky pays attention to, black shorts, sunglasses, no shoes or socks and of course his signature man bun. “Wow, very stylish Mr. Ramon.”  
“Thank you, Gideon, I try, I try,” Cisco says while trying to hold in a blush. He starts to look around. Seeing that one woman is already taken but doesn’t really look comfortable Cisco wonder what’s that about, but once his eyes land on one particular brown head beauty he already knows who he wants to pick.  
“Okay, ladies you already know how this works. Who wants to step forward for Cisco.” Iris, Gypsy, and Becky immediately step forward for him.  
“I will step forward for every guy if it means getting away from this asshole,” Iris says looking at Linda  
“Iris I know we have a bad past but I’ve changed and ill prove it to you,” Scott says whispering in her ear but she just ignores him.  
“Cisco it seems to be quite the looker since three women picked you. So which woman do you want to couple up with?”  
Cisco stands there looking between the three women just to build the tension(forever the jokester). “I would love to couple up with and get to know better Cynthia. He says while giving his best smile. As he’s walking up to her she looks him square in the eye with a serious look on her face and says “It’s Gypsy.” And at that moment Cisco fell in love. “Gypsy it is.”  
HR: Seem like my man Cisco has got the heart eyes for brooding brunette Gypsy. Now onto our next Islander is Ronnie Raymond a 6’0, 31-year-old mechanic. And yes, he looks exactly like all the hot mechanics on the soap operas with the brown hair, brown eyes, perfect tan skin, perfect abs, and ass. Following him, we have Eddie a former bartender turn male model. Eddie stands at an exact 5’11, 28 years old, blonde with blue eyes and a fit exterior. I mean he is a male model for goodness sake. Both of these men are looking to settle down, have children and get married.  
After both men had their interview and walked out onto the villa Ronnie picks Caitlin and Eddie ended up picking Allegra even though his eyes kept drifting toward Iris.  
Gideon: Okay, there is only one bachelor left to come walking through those doors he can either pick Becky or Linda. One of you will be single until the recoupling but do not worry, you can still make a connection with anyone of these men. And plus women have the power this week. Or he can be bold and steal one of the women that are already taken and couple up with them and the other gentlemen must pick his second choice. So last but not least let’s introduce Barry.  
“You can do this, you can do this just be yourself. You’re a cool guy… ew, who says that.  
“Barry Allen, we’re ready for you.”  
“Okay,” Barry says fixing his hair before the producer says action. “Hi I’m Barry Allen, 27, 6’3, I think I’m the tallest guy here,” Barry says joking but nobody seems the laugh with him. “Um, anyway, I’m a Special Education Counselor for disabled and special needs kids and my mother’s primary caretaker. It's a passion of mine to help those in need.  
“That’s great, so why are you here.”  
“Well long story short it was actually a dare my friend and I was playing online and I really didn’t think I would make the cut but I’m just here to have a fun summer and make some friends.  
“Hm, not looking to fall in love or find something special.”  
Barry thought about the producer’s statement for a moment. “I don’t think I’m the type of guy that gets the girl,” he says truthfully but sadly.  
HR: Uh well that was sad, who would break that guy’s heart. He seems like the perfect H&M model. Perfect cuffed brown hair, tapered on the sides, beard, tall, slim but toned, tattoos, and loves his mother and kids pssh this guy is amazing even I would date him.  
“Yeah, woo!” Cisco yells for his friend while Barry is trying to concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other and not falling only to trip over his own feet, but he recovers. Barry fixes his clothes and tries to put on his most charming smile. Barry is wearing a short sleeve olive color button-up, with blue cut off jeans and his signature chucks.  
“Awe he’s a cutie,” Becky says putting on a fake pout.  
“Yeah, he is,” Iris agrees subtly checking him out. Linda takes notice of it.  
“Okay, ladies this is the last guy. Who wants to step forward for Barry?”  
Becky, Linda, Allegra, and Iris all step forward for Barry which is shocking to him. While Barry immediately saw Iris and automatically found her attractive but, it seemed like this guy Scott was really into to her. He could tell by the way he kept looking at her and whispering in her ear. And one thing that Barry doesn’t do well with is confrontation and doesn’t want to start drama in the house between the men.  
“So, Barry who will it be?”  
Barry looks from Becky to Linda then to Iris and just couldn’t take his eyes off of her. Barry though all the women were pretty but this girl was drop-dead gorgeous and it was just something about her that made him want to get to know her on a deeper level. And that’s something he hadn't felt in years. Linda noticed that Barry was staring at Iris and in her eyes, anyone was better than Scott’s ass so she would help in any way to get her bestie away from that jerk and into the arms or bed of someone else. “Barry?”  
“Yes, uh haha sorry um I pick…” but before he could answer Linda signaled to him to pick her instead she had a plan up her sleeve that she thinks will benefit her friends and this hot guy. Barry saw the signal and thought it was weird but again he didn’t want to start any unwanted drama and he thinks Linda’s is a cute girl. “I pick Linda.” Barry smile but is still unsure of his decision.


	7. GETTING TO KNOW THE ISLANDERS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHAPTER YAY!

As soon as Gideon leaves the villa Linda hurries and snatches Barry and Iris does the same with Scott. “So, you think she’s hot huh?”  
“Who? Barry says looking around confusingly. Linda just nods in the direction of her best friend who by the looks of things is having a steamy debate with Scott. “Uh, I mean I picked you though,” Barry confesses awkwardly  
“You picked me because I told you to and to be honest I don’t think I’m your type. Now, as I was saying do you think Iris is hot or not?” Barry really takes in what Linda is saying and if he’s going, to be honest, she isn’t his type but he wasn’t really interested in anything serious anyway but then he sees Iris smile as she looks over at Linda. “She’s beautiful,” he says with a thoughtful look on his face. Linda notices the look on his face but what really took her aback was the way he said it.

“Look Scott I don’t know why you’re here and I don’t really care.”  
“No, you Look... I come in peace. I didn’t even know you would be here, but now that you are I just wanted to talk.” Scott states matter of factly.  
“Talk... Talk about what? There’s nothing to say or was there another girl that you got pregnant?” Iris has been dealing with the aftermath of Scott’s actions for almost two years now. She thought she was over it but seeing him again and in all places, a dating reality show just takes her back to the moment she found out he got someone else pregnant just five months after she aborted their own child. Mind you, it was his decision to abort the child so it wouldn’t ruin his image of a the number one draft pick in the NBA.  
“I said I was sorry, what do I have to do for you to forgive me,” Scott says seriously  
“Just leave me the hell alone.” Iris walks away with tears streaming down her face.

HR: Woah, the drama. This might just be the highest-rated season yet! The cast was aware that Gideon’s handpicked each and every islander but something they didn’t know is that all the castmates are connected in some way. For instance, have you noticed that Cisco and Barry are best friends as well as Iris and Linda or how Iris just revealed that Scott her ex had a child by someone else I wonder what kinda drama would come if the woman who he got pregnant ex-fiance was also on the Island? To find out more make sure you don’t miss out on the next episode of Love Island.


	8. THE FIRST TEXT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. Damn, I am really spoiling you guys.  
> Don't forget to comment down below your two favorites so far and whatever you think will happen next.

“I GOT A TEXT!” Cisco yells, trying to get everyone's attention. “It says Hey Islander glad that most of you seem to be getting along but it’s almost time for bedtime, but before that let’s have a little nightcap. Everyone gets dressed in your pajamas and head toward the bedroom to play your first game of never have I ever.”  
“Boring… what are we in high school?” Scott says while Iris just rolls her eyes at him  
“I think it can be fun. You know just a fun way to get to know each other better right guys?”  
Cisco, Ronnie, and Becky agree with Barry. “Yeah, I think Barry’s right don’t you agree Iris.” Linda looks at her friend knowingly. Iris just looks at her friend skeptically but agrees nonetheless. “Yeah should be fun. Linda, can I talk to you for a second?” As the men and other women went to go get dressed and ready for the games to begin. Linda and Iris went to go sit by the fire pit next to the pool. “So are you gonna tell me why you’re trying to do this whole matchmaking thing. I thought I told you I was just here to have fun.”  
“And that’s what I’m trying to help you do… have fun by jumping on some nice dick.” Linda says shrugging her shoulders. 

“How do you know if it’ll be good or not?” Iris says rolling her neck  
“...Well, at least he seems like a nice guy.” Both girls burst out laughing “Trust me Iris get to know this guy-  
“Lin...”  
“Even if it’s just on a friend level. It’s something about him. You should have heard his response when I asked him if he thinks your hot.” 

“Oh God, what did he say?” Iris says already guessing the over-sexualized answer.  
“He said and I quote… She’s Beautiful.”  
“Wow, I wasn’t expecting that,” Iris says shocked by the answer  
“Girl I thought the same thing. Give him a chance even if it’s just friendship.”  
“Girls come on everybody is waiting for you.” Gyspy yells

“Okay let’s get this game started,” Eddie says. The boys decided to push a couple of beds together so everybody can be comfortable. They already knew the girls wanted to sit next to each other cause it would be pretty awkward in a couple of hours when it was time to go to bed with a total stranger.

All the women came running into the bedroom with their cute pajamas on. And just like the boys thought all the girls migrated together on one bed and the boys did the same. “Okay so how do we want to play this?” Eddie asked  
“We can start with a round of shots, just to get rid of the nerves?” Barry suggested. Everyone humbly agreed and took a shot. “Now since that’s out the way who wanted to go first...”  
“How about you?” Iris smiles brightly  
“Uh, okay sure.” Barry can’t help but look at her and smile. Scott and Linda take notice and both feel differently about it. “Never have I ever made a prank phone call,” Barry says laughing at himself.  
“What? Everyone had done that before,” Ronnie says while taking a shot. Everyone else takes a shot.  
“I’ll go next.” Cailtin says “Never have I ever been skinny dipping.” Everybody takes a shot except Barry and Allegra. “Damn I think I’m playing the wrong game. I’m coming off as such a nerd.”  
“An adorable nerd,” Iris winks. “Thanks, Iris,” he says, blushing. Scott notices Iris flirting with Barry but laugh to himself because there is no way that she finds him remotely attractive. He knows she’s just doing it to get back at him. And he isn’t gonna lie he deserves everything that Iris dishes his way with what he put her through. So Scott decides to make this game a little more interesting, but Linda beats him to the punch. “Never have I ever faked an orgasm,” she says giving a devilish smile.  
“HA, I know I have!” Iris says loudly trying to get everyone's attention including Scott.  
“Well, that was a cheap shot,” Scott says under his breath rolling his eyes.  
All the girls take a shot except for Gypsy. “I never have and never will. If you can’t get me off we shouldn’t even be talking.” Barry and Cisco glare at each other having a conversation with their eyes. “Never have I ever said the “L” word.”  
“Ew, why did you have to bring up love.” Becky bemoans  
“Well, I’ve pretty much done everything under the sun so…” Gypsy shrugs. Everyone takes a shot.  
“Never have I ever had sex in public,” Becky says  
“Why do I have a feeling that's you’ve done that before,” Linda says looking at Becky septically.  
“I haven’t I swear… kinda” Becky says giggling.  
“Finally something I've done,” Barry says proudly downing his shot feeling a little tipsy already.  
“So Allen curious minds want to know where was this public place you had sex” Linda questions brows furrowed.  
“Yeah, I think we do.” Iris tags along looking at him with flirty eyes and her hand propped under her chin.  
Barry starts blushing profusely, “Uh… well it-”  
“Come on man just spit it out.” Scott exclaims shaking his head laughing. “You sure you’ve got some before.”  
All the men look at Scott already feeling weird energy in the room. “I’m sure, but thanks for your concern, Scott,” Barry says matter of factly. Iris can’t lie seeing this cute guy stand up to Scott was kinda hot. Who knew he had it in him.  
“Alright, guys sorry to be a party pooper but I’m getting a little too tipsy and tired and I wanna go to bed,” Ronnie says stretching his arms out. Allegra, Cisco, and Eddie all agree with him for different reasons.  
Everybody gets comfortable with their partner in bed all except Iris. She refuses to ever sleep in the same bed as Scott every again. “Iris come on you’re being ridiculous. I won’t touch you or bother you just come to bed. You’re keeping everybody up” Scott says pleading with her.  
“Yeah, you are,” Ronnie says irritated that he still not sleep yet because Iris had been standing by the light switch for the past 10 minutes.  
“The rules say you have to sleep in the bed with your partner,” Caitlin says  
“How about we change the rules I mean if she feels uncomfortable Gideon can’t force her to do anything right?” Barry expresses sincerely  
“Right!” Linda and Cisco repeat at the same time. Giving each other a knowing nod.  
“Iris how about you sleep here with Linda and I’ll sleep on a cot outside,” Barry suggest  
“No, I couldn’t let you do that it gets cold outside,” she says looking at him like he’s crazy but is flattered by his kindness.  
“I’ll be fine… here come lay down.” He motions for her to lay in his spot as he gets up. Everybody watching some in awe of Barry’s gesture others irritably. As soon as Iris was about to disagree Linda speaks up “How about we all sleep in the bed. I think It’s big enough for all of us right Iris?” she says giving her bestie a look that says I’m throwing you a bone so take it.  
“Okay,” Iris says just a little too giddy. As Iris turns off the light and jumps on the bed all Barry is saying to himself is “I’m so glad I wore dark sweats.”  
HR: Woah let’s go, Allen. Seems like Linda’s and I’m guessing now Cisco is in on the plan of team West and Allen. Wait Team Westallen! I just came up with a ship name and I take full ownership of it. With Iris sleeping in the bed with Barry and Linda the rules are slightly being broken and when the rules are broken there will be repercussions. But you have to wait to find out what happens next on Love Island. Also, don’t forget to vote for your two favorites in the house. So far our top 5 is Linda, Barry, Iris, Cisco, and Becky. Continue to vote so two of your favorites win a special gift.


	9. GOOD MORNING ISLANDERS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHAPTER!  
> In this chapter, we start to get a little insight into barry's life.  
> Don't forget to comment down below your thoughts and spoilers.

HR: Welcome back to Love Island: Central City. While you were gone let’s get a recap with what happened last night besides sleeping. Ronnie and Caitlin stayed up all night talking about love, marriage, kids, and the white picket fence even though Ronnie was the first and loudest one complaining about getting his beauty rest. Eddie’s a snorer but somehow Allegra got some shut-eye, and it seems like Cisco and Gypsy had a good night well I’m guessing from the sheets rustling so much. Hm, I wonder what they were doing. But what we want to know is how Barry, Iris, and Linda all slept in one bed.  
Gideon: Wake up, wake up Islander it's time for you to get up and get your day started. After you get dressed head to the kitchen the men will be cooking breakfast for the women.  
Barry slowly opens his eyes, clumsily rubbing them to get the crust out, still not fully awake as he tries to stretch. Until he feels a warm body lying half on top of him with their head laying on his chest and a thigh/ leg on his mid-drift. First, he noticed that he has something that’s been apart of his life since he hit puberty- morning wood- the second he notices something wet on his chest.  
“Omg, omg I am so sorry,” Iris says waking up abruptly whipping at her mouth struggling to get over Barry’s body and rushes to the bathroom.  
“It’s okay…” Barry tries to express but the next thing he hears is the door slamming.  
“What did you do Barry?” Eddie asks suddenly concerned about what happened.  
“Nothing you should be worried about pretty,” Linda says getting up off the bed and stretches before heading to the girl’s bathroom herself. Eddie doesn’t know if he should be offended or flattered but drops it’s anyways.  
Everybody starts to get up and head to the bathroom to get ready. When Barry who is the last to get into the bathroom gets into the shower Cisco thinks it’s the perfect time to have some much needed “bro talk”. “Hey, dude what happened with you and the threesome last night?”  
“Damn, Cisco a little privacy,” Barry exclaims putting his hands over his man parts.  
“Dude we’re on a reality tv show there is no privacy and don’t act like we didn’t grow up in the same room. Besides I’m just standing by the shower not in there with you.”  
“True, and wait a minute I did not have a threesome. It was just three adults sleeping together... strictly PLATONIC.” He says giving Cisco a serious look from inside the clear shower and emphasizing the word platonic.  
“Okay, while the threesome sleepover was platonic you and Iris cuddled up together leaving Linda pretty much the whole rest of the bed wasn’t PLATONIC AT ALL BROTHER.” Cisco say, emphasizing his last couple of words while looking at himself in the mirror fixing his man bun.  
As Barry steps out of the shower he can’t help but blush. Putting his towel around his waist. “Oh, you saw that,” he says licking his lips, looking in the mirror while getting a dry towel to dry off his chest and hair.  
“Bro, everybody saw that including Scott. Who doesn’t seem to like you that much? I don’t understand why though, you?  
“I’m guessing from the way Iris acts toward him they have some sort of a past that wasn’t so good and her sleeping in my bed last night just put me first on his hit list... I’m guessing.”  
“Right, well whatever it is don’t let this guy get to you. You’re here to have fun right? And Iris looks like the right type of fun you need.” Cisco says looking at Barry through the mirror with a mischievous look on his face.  
“I’m not gonna sleep with her Cisco I just want to have some friendly fun and be her friend,” Barry says unconvincingly  
“Right,” Cisco says sarcastically not believing one word he’s saying as he walks out the bathroom heading toward the kitchen.  
HR: For the women watching this episode that didn’t quite understand this “bro talk” let me decipher this for you. Cisco thinks Barry likes Iris, Barry says he doesn’t like Iris and just wants to be her friend, Cisco doesn’t believe Barry doesn’t like Iris, - and I mean who wouldn’t she’s hot- but deep down Barry knows he like Iris but is being difficult for reasons that are still unknown. Therefore Barry is gonna be stubborn and try and be Iris’s friend even if he finds her attractive. Did you guys understand that? No? Well, I tried anyway let’s see what the ladies are up to in the kitchen waiting for the men to prepare their meal.  
“What happened this morning why were you apologizing to Barry?” Linda asked confusingly. As soon as Iris was about to answer all the men come in and start preparing their meals.  
“Okay ladies what will it been scrambled or omelet?” Cisco asks tying an apron around his waist.  
“I would like an omelet,” Caitlin says  
“Oh me two… oh wait is that a hickey on your neck?” Allegra questions furrowing her brows together.  
“Uh… um”  
“Its a bruise. Yeah, I saw Cisco anciently fall out the bed last night… and somehow hit his neck … on something.” Iris says trying to help him out as she noticed Gyspy getting quiet not knowing what to say.  
“Yup, that’s what happened I fell,” Cisco says looking from Allegra to Gypsy for reassurance but doesn’t get it which slightly worries him.  
“But-”  
“Iris what do you like scrambled or omelet ill makes yours,” Barry says cutting Allegra off, changing the conversation for Cisco’s sake.  
“I would like an omelet extra cheese and not runny sir.”  
“You got it, ma’am.” Barry ends his statement with a wink and a silent thank you for helping out Cisco. Iris mouths your welcome back at him.  
Iris again can’t help but shamelessly check out Barry with his cut off jeans, deep cut black tank top, and tattoos all down his right arm, across his rib cage, and on his left leg. He’s tall, lanky but a little muscle - I mean he has to be he didn’t get that six-pack from being struck by lightning- and an adorable nerd but there’s something else that Iris can’t put her finger on, something mysterious that he’s hiding. She can tell by the way he carries himself, how he never really lets anyone ask him a direct question or how he’s good at deflecting that she finds interesting. And when something peaks Iris interesting there’s no stopping her until she discovers it.  
“So you gonna tell me what happened this morning or are you going to continue to look at Allen like you want a taste of white chocolate.” Linda says with a hint of an attitude daring Iris to lie to her face.  
“I was not…” Linda just stares at her. “Okay, maybe a little and nothing major. I just woke up this morning literally on his lap with his big hands on my waist and Linda it was like the best sleep I had in ages and I ended up slobbering on his chest.” Iris cringes at her last statement.  
“What?” Linda says bursting out laughing getting the attention to everyone in the kitchen including Barry. “Sorry boys continue what you were doing.”  
“Yeah, I saw yall. That must have been some sleep huh?” Gypsy says walking up to them catching on the last bit of Iris sentence.  
“Your to talk. I heard those kissing sounds and I know for sure it wasn’t coming from Eddie and Allegra’s bed.” Iris says putting her hand on her hip giving Gypsy a cheeky smile.  
“I sure was.”  
“And don’t give a fuck,” Linda says  
“And don’t,” Gypsy says giving Linda a high five. “I don’t know why Cisco was so awkward about it. So what we made out who cares. To be honest it’s kinda a turn-off. I like my men assertive and confident. I don’t need him getting shy over a simple make out.”  
“Awe comes on give the guy a break it hasn’t even been 48 hours yet. I bet you don’t even know this boy’s favorite color yet... Don’t judge just give him a chance.” Iris expresses as she defends Cisco  
“Ronnie’s favorite color is orange, his favorite food is meatloaf with mashed potatoes and gravy, he has a cat named Professor Stein and he wants 4 kids and to be married by 35.”  
“Wow, did you get his license and social security while you’re at it,” Becky asks  
“Right,” Linda says. All the girls start laughing when the men walk up to the table with the food. Barry bringing Iris her own personal plate.  
“Extra cheesy and not runny just like you ordered and I added something a little special in there for ya,” Barry says grabbing his plate and sitting across from Iris.  
“Thank you.” Iris takes a bite and instantly falls in love with this man’s cooking. “Oh my god, this is delicious. What is that cilantro and onions?”  
“Yes, with a little bacon. You have an excellent tongue pallet and good taste.”  
“Yeah, I have good taste in a lot of things,” Iris says giving him a flirty look.  
Before Barry could respond Scott jumps in a says “Hey, Allen let me taste some of these delicious eggs of yours.”  
“Sure, and my name is Barry by the way.” He says splitting his omelet in half and putting some on Scott’s plate who just so happens to be sitting right next to Iris.  
“Uh yeah, sure whatever.” Scott says nonchalantly as he takes a bit. “Okay All- Barry these aren’t that bad. Just needs a little more seasoning and it’ll be perfect.”  
“Lets me taste some Iris,” Linda says wanted to be the judge of just how good the eggs are. “Okay, no offense Cisco your eggs are good but damn Allen you should come home with Iris and I and be our personal chef.” Everybody ends up trying Barry’s eggs and falls in love with his cooking and makes him the official chef of the house. Barry can’t help but smile at all this positive attention he’s getting.  
“So how did you learn how to cook?” Iris asks once everybody settles down and start having their own personal conversations.  
“Well, I can thank Cisco’s mom Luna for that. She was my mother’s caregiver since I was 11 and she told me everything I know about cooking, different cultures, and how to take care of myself”  
“That’s nice of her. So that’s how you and Cisco met?”  
“We were best friends in preschool. And then my parents…” Barry suddenly stops talking. Iris notices that he looks on the brink of tears.  
“Barry are you okay,” Iris asks, concerned about what his change of emotion is about.  
“Yeah, I just forgot something in the bedroom I’ll be right back.” He abruptly gets up and storms to the sleeping quarters.  
Iris was taken aback by Barry’s abrupt reaction. She didn’t expect him to get teary eyes over regular questions you ask to get to know somebody. Obviously, his mother and childhood is a touchy subject. Cisco notices Barry hasty running toward the room and see the bewildered look on Iris and Scott’s face.  
“He’s probably forgotten his suntan lotion,” Cisco says coming up with a random excuse on the spot. “He’s fine, I’ll go check on him.” Cisco casually walks to the bedroom but starts to run towards the room once he’s out of view of everybody else. “Hey, man you okay? What happened?”  
Barry quickly whipped away his tears sitting on his side of the bed. “Nothing, damn, I still can’t believe I get emotional talking about my parents.” Barry says frustrated with himself. “It’s been 16 years since the accident-”  
“Hey, you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want.” Cisco expresses, sitting next to him patting his back. “With everything you have been through… With what happen with your parents and with Marli it’s your time to have fun and stop thinking about the past alright?”  
“Yeah, you’re right.”  
Gideon: Islanders it’s time for you’re first villa game. So get dressed and head down to the beach.


	10. THE CONVEYOR BELT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHAPTER ALERT!  
> I'm back guys hope you didn't forget about this drama field story.  
> Don't forget to give me a kudos and comment down below.

Gideon: Good afternoon Islanders. I hope you had a great breakfast because it’s time for our first villa game called “The Conveyor Belt”. A cute little game to get some of your embarrassing and/or hot secrets exposed. It will be guys against girls. Multiply suitcases with your faces on them will come down the conveyor belt then you must grab their suitcase off of it and roll it to the person you think the secret belongs to. You only get 5 chances a piece and the winning team gets … bragging rights so pick wisely.  
“Woah let’s get this show on the road,” Eddie says running down to the platform taking off his shirt.  
“I don’t think there was a need for that,” Cisco says confusingly  
“If you got it... flaunt it,” Scott says taking off his shirt as well following after Eddie.  
Gideon: Ladies will be going first. So first up is Cailtin.  
“Okay let’s go,” Caitlin says rushing up to grab a random question of the Bullington board. “I once tried viagra just to see if it really worked and ended up going to the hospital because my penis wouldn’t go down after I came 5 times in a row.” Caitlin reads the question with utter shock and laughter in her voice. “Omg haha uh girls who do you think.”  
“I think it was either Cisco or Eddie,” Gypsy says  
“I think Cisco too, go with him.”  
Caitlin runs and grabs Cisco’s baggage.  
Gideon: Sorry Cailtin you’re wrong it was actually Eddie.  
“Yeah, I’m hurt that you guys actually thought it was me,” Cisco says fake hurt with his hand over his heart.  
“Well, you are the jokester Francisco,” Gypsy says adding an extra Latin flair to his name with Linda and Allegra agreeing.  
Gideon: Next up is Linda  
“Okay, I have had sex with over 100 different women.” Linda reads the question bewildered at the large number. “I don’t even need to consult the girl I already know it had to be Scott.” She grabs the suitcase with his face on it and rolls it his way.  
Gideon: You are correct that’s one point for the women. Linda, how did you know?  
“Oh, almost every woman I’ve come into contact with in college or hell Central City alone has slept with Scott. Girls in my class, strippers, escorts, teachers, mothers, maybe even the principle of CCU.”  
“Let's not bring up who you’ve slept with now. I don’t think you want to go there with me because I’m sure our numbers aren’t that far off.” Scott says throwing accusations right back at Linda. Iris looking at him in disgust about to stick up for her friend.  
Gideon: Okay let’s get back to the game you guys. Allegra your turn.  
“I once was able to give a girl 5 orgasms and only with my tongue.” Allegra reads. “Well whoever this guy is come and talk to me. Okay, girls who do you think it is.”  
“Well, we can cancel out Scott because I remember every orgasm I had with him and it was very sparse.” Iris expresses making all the girls laugh.  
“Maybe it was Ronnie.” Becky guess  
“Oh God please let it be Ronnie,” Cailtin says praying out loud.  
All the girls laugh while Allegra goes and picks Ronnie’s suitcase and rolls it his way.  
Gideon: Sorry that is incorrect. The correct person is Barry.  
Barry bashfully tries to look anywhere but at Iris. His whole body is turning redder by the minute while everybody just stood there awestruck by the correct person.  
“Alright, Allen I didn’t know you had that in ya,” Scott says patting him on the back.  
“Damn, I didn’t even know that.” Cisco chimes in.  
Barry noticing all the girls staring hard especially Becky and Iris. “I… haha well. I like to please I guess.” He says with a bashful smile.  
“And you could use some pleasing,” Linda whispers to Iris and she playfully bumps her shoulder.  
“Linda stop,” Iris starts laughing but in the back of her mind, she thought about how she could take a ride or two on Barry’s face.  
Gideon: Next up is Iris. Iris your up next. Iris!  
“Iris,” Linda nudges her.  
“Sorry,” Iris says shyly “ I got caught waxing my butt by my mom.” She finishes the question laughing “I already know, now this had to be Cisco.”  
Gideon: Correct so that’s two points for the girls  
HR: The girls didn’t get any more points. It was the boy’s turn now to find out some embarrassing or hot secrets.  
Gideon: Cisco your up.  
“I once got lockjaw while going down on ex-boyfriend.” Cisco thinks for a second and says “ I’m going with Becky.” and rolls her suitcase toward her.  
Gideon: Great guess you are right. One point for the boys. Next is Ronnie.  
“I got caught having skype sex by my roommate on her computer.” he reads “Wow someone is bold.” Ronnie goes over to consult with the fellas.  
“I think it’s Linda she seems adventurous like that,” Eddie says wiggling his eyes  
“Nah I don’t think so,” Barry says feeling uncomfortable about the statement Eddie just made.  
“It was actually Iris and I was the person on the other end,” Scott says thinking about all the times Iris would take the extra effort in pleasing him. Especially when he had to travel for away games. Like Skye sex or sometime she would randomly pop up at the locker room or his hotel which didn’t really end well the last time she did that.  
Barry feels slight jealous at Scott publicly reminiscing about his past relations with Iris. Even though he came here just to have fun and make friends he has to admit that he does find her attractive and he definitely can get used to sleeping with her every night.  
“I’m going with Iris,” Ronnie says and rolls her bag her way.  
“Damnit Scott you just couldn't keep your mouth shut huh?” Iris says trying to hold in a laugh remembering Linda’s face when she walked into their single dorm room seeing Iris and Scott completely naked in the moment of passion her junior year in college.  
“How could I forget. Linda’s face was priceless.”  
“I still will never get the picture out of my head. Ew and the position you were in Iris just disgusting.”  
“We’ve seen you do way worse.” Both Iris and Scott said at the same time. All three of them laughing at each other and the memories they created until Iris looks at Barry and sees the uncomfortable look on his face and quickly snaps out of it and remembers everything Scott has done and why she's here in the first place. To have fun and make friends or maybe just one friend in particular.  
Gideon: Eddie your up sir.  
“I have never had an orgasm.” Eddie reads “Well that's kinda sad. But I think I know who it is and no disrespect if it isn’t.” Eddie grabs Caitlin’s luggage and slides it her way.  
Gideon: And that's 3 points for the boy which means you guys are the winners.  
“Damnit how could you tell” Cailin expressed in shock that he answered correctly.  
“No offense but you’re kinda uptight like you haven’t let loose yet. Sorry.”  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever,” Caitlin says irritated but suddenly feels better when Ronnie whispers reassuring words in her ear and hugs her as all her other roommates are walking back to the villa.


	11. WESTALLEN?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY AGAIN!  
> I hope you guys enjoy this new installment.  
> I just have one word for this chapter ... WESTALLEN?!  
> Don't forget to comment down below your thoughts and spoiler of what will happen next.

HR: Wow, we found out some really good secrets I mean who wouldn’t have thought Mr. Allen had it in him and poor Becky I hope her jaw is fine now. But what really stood out to me and I’m sure to you guys as well are that Iris and Scott had a little moment there and from the looks of it Barry did not enjoy. But she seems to have recovered quickly and is still ignoring Scott. It’s been a couple of hours since their first game. Everybody showered - and no I didn’t watch- and got back in their comfortable clothes. Everybody has decided to pair off in groups to get to know each other a little better. Obviously, Cailtin and Ronnie sneaked off somewhere- cute little love birds- and so did Cisco and Gypsy. So that leaves Eddie, Scott, Allegra, Linda, and Iris all hanging out in the lounge area next to the bbq grill.  
“So, Iris what do you do?” Eddie asks  
“I’m a journalist. Linda and I own our own online magazine called “The Citizen” she answers sincerely.  
“Oh, that must be a really thrilling job. Did you always want to be a journalist?”  
“Yep, every since she was a little girl.” Scott chimes into the conversation.  
“Thank you, Iris” Iris says smartly, looking Scott’s way  
“Sorry, It’s an old habit. I apologize do you forgive me.” He says giving her his best-blinding smile.  
Iris just rolls her eyes at him remembering all the times that smile got him out of trouble.  
“So wait, you guys dated before right?” Eddie asked  
“Yes,”  
“Unfortunately,” Iris says at the same time Scott answers.  
“I know we’re cool Scott but I hope you don’t mind if I get to know your ex better as friends of course,” Eddie asked eyeing Iris. Linda and Allegra look on in shock at Eddie’s boldness.  
“Well, thanks Eddie it’s like I’m not even here.” Allegra says with much attitude.  
“Yeah, that was kinda rude bro. And I don’t think she’s gotten over me yet.” Scott says whispering the last part to Eddie but Iris heard everything.  
“Hey, it’s only the second day you never know what can happen. And I’m just trying to get to know her... as friends.” Eddie says subtly checking out Iris.  
At that moment all Iris could think about was where Barry might be. The only honest and genuine guy in this house so far.  
“Um, I’m gonna go get some water. Kinda thirsty.”  
“You want me to come with you?” Linda ask  
“Or I could come with you. I’m a little parched.” Eddie says standing up  
“I bet you are,” Iris says under her breath. With Linda and Allegra trying to hold in their laughter “Nah, I'll be fine.” Iris says giving Linda an all-knowing look and walks toward the kitchen in search of Barry.

“Hey, want some company… or?” Iris asks walking through the sleeping quarters finding Barry in the middle of the bedroom floor. To her, it looked like he was meditating but she wasn’t really sure.  
“Yeah, sure.” He says, with a flirty grin, looking up to see her head peak through the door as he pats the space in front of him on the floor.  
Iris smiles shyly as she sits in front of him, legs crossed. “So, what are you doing here by yourself? Your suppose to be getting to know people Barry.”  
“Well, sometimes I just need time to myself. I try and get in a good 10 to 15 minutes of meditation every day. I usually do it with my kids-”  
“Oh, you have children?”  
At that moment Barry really wondered if he should tell Iris the truth that he has a son but that would mean telling her everything that has happened with the mother of the child and he just wasn’t in the mood for someone to feel pity for him. He really doesn’t want to talk about the drama with his “baby momma” but he couldn’t find it in him to completely lie to her. If it was anybody else he definitely would but it was just something about Iris that made him want to share everything with.  
“I have one son, yeah.” He half smiles while nodding his head. “But I tend to multiple kids. I am a special needs counselor at Central City Elementary,” Barry says truthfully.  
“Wow, really? What a small word my baby sister Jenna goes there.” Iris smiles.   
“Well, I only work with the special needs and kids who need special attention but who doesn’t know Jenna West. She’s the class president of the kindergarten class. I was very impressed that she was able to persuade the Principle into letting the whole school have free dress Fridays.”  
“Yeah, she’s a feisty one. She gets it from her mother.”  
“You sure she gets it from her mother or you?” Barry ask suspiciously while a little grin on his face.  
“Yeah, whatever Allen.” Iris punches Barry, chuckling at his statement “So how old is your son?”  
“He’s two.” And Barry ends it at that, not ready to elaborate on the subject and Iris noticed.  
“So, you’re also a caregiver for your mother?”  
“Yeah, my parents were hit by a drunk driver when I was 11. My father died on impact and my mother was paralyzed from the waist down. Cisco’s mom Luna became like a second mother to me. Making sure I ate, did my school work, practically pushed me through college, oh and the best one of all she taught me everything I need to know about cooking and women. She still drops by from time to time to visit. Just to check on us and making sure we’re eating full meals.”  
“Oh, Barry I am so sorry.” Iris sits up on her knees and gives Barry a chest to chest hug which surprised him and her. It was a shock to Iris because she didn’t mean to hug him but her body just gravitate toward him and it was extremely shocking to Barry because usually strangers don’t go around hugging him but most of all it was strange that he even told her about his past in much detail. It actually felt nice for once in his life.  
“It’s okay, trust me. I can’t believe I still get emotional about this.” He says hugging her back just as tight.  
She releases her grip on him and sees a single tear rolling down his eyes. “I get why though.” She says softly. By instinct, she whips away his tears. “I know it may not be the same but my parents divorced when I was 12. And even though there was no physical death it felt like one when my mom left.”  
“I’m sorry to hear that. Do you at least have a good relationship with your parents?”  
“Well, I’m a daddy’s girl.” Barry smiles listening to her speak. “He got full custody of my brother and I so my relationship with my mom is kinda estranged since I only really saw her during the summer growing up but she does make an effort to come down on holidays and birthdays sometimes.”  
“Man this is some sad shit.” Barry gives a deep sigh  
“True, okay I’ll ask more fun questions.” She says moving her hands up his thighs. Barry starts to eye her, curious about what she’s gonna ask him next.  
“You said you’re here to make friends right?”  
“I did,” he says slowly, trying to see where she was going with the conversation as he placing his hands on top of hers.  
“So, when do I become your friend?”  
Hm, let me think.” He says sarcastically as he rubs his chin. “OUCH!” Iris swats her hand at Barry’s chest again. “Look you gonna have to stop hitting me before I retaliate.”  
“Boy, what you gonna do.” She says putting her hands on her hips staring at him eye to eye.  
Barry just tackles her down onto the floor tickling her nonstop. Iris laughs uncontrollably as her body starts to spasms. “Barry stop!” she tries to get away from him but he pulls her back underneath him.  
“Say sorry.”  
“NEVER!”  
“Say sorry!” Barry says picking up the paste of his tickling.  
“Okay, Okay I’m sorry.”  
“Sorry who?”  
“I’m sorry Barry!”  
He finally stops tickling her, watching her catch her breath and notices that her shirt has risen past her belly button. Barry places his hands there to pull her shirt down but couldn’t find it in him to actually do it. Instead of pulling her shirt down and climbing off of her he starts to caress her exposed skin.  
Barry is over her on all fours but instead of feeling trapped by him she feels something she hasn't felt in a while... safe. Iris can tell by the look in his eyes that he wants to kiss her and God, does she want him to.  
Barry honestly couldn’t help himself as he slowly bends down and gives her a chaste kiss but then pulls away just as quickly.  
“It’s okay,” Iris says softly pulling him down on top of her as he deepens the kiss. As her hands start to roam from his hair then over his board shoulder all Iris can think about is how she hasn’t been kissed like this in a long time or even ever. Barry definitely knew what he was doing with his mouth. She thinks to herself that she could get used to kissing Barry and maybe he could kiss other parts of her body. As soon as her hands start to move down his chest to take off his shirt someone bursts through the door.  
“Iris are you in here the recoupling ceremony start… in an hour.” Linda says with a stunned look on her face that swiftly turned into an amused facial expression as she sees Barry hasty jumps off Iris and clumsy runs out of the room while trying to hide the big bulge in his pants. “NO FUCKING WAY!”  
“Shh Linda do you always have to be so loud,” Iris says getting up and rushing over to Linda and putting her hand over her mouth, waiting a moment to make sure nobody heard her. As she lets go she says “I don’t need the whole house to know. Damn girl.”  
“I’m sorry I was just in shock. When you gave me the signal that you were going to find Barry I didn’t know you meant going to find Barry and his- from what I saw - big friend.” Linda says smirking  
“Bitch shut up,” Iris says laughing, sitting on the bed as she fixes her clothes and hair. “It was nothing serious it kinda just happened…” Linda just deadpans her while crossing her arms together. “Okay, I wanted it to happen and from what I felt his dick is definitely above average.” Iris bites her bottom lip, trying to stop herself from blushing.  
“You like him. I can tell.  
“And.” Iris shrugs. “You said it yourself I needed to get to know someone or get under someone and I was just thinking maybe that should be Barry.” She says dreamily.   
“So I guess that means you’re gonna pick him tonight right?”  
“Yeah, I think I will. Come on let's go get ready.  
HR: My boy Allen just keeps winning. First, he cooks for the girl next thing we know he’s on the floor making out with her. You men out there need to strive to be more like a Barry Allen. It seems like both Iris and Barry are on cloud nine but will it stay that way after the first recoupling ceremony. You’ll have to wait and see next week on Love Island: CC


	12. THE FIRST RECOUPING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLASH IS COMING BACK ON TONIGHT SO I FIGURED I GIVE Y'ALL A NEW CHAPTER OF LOVE ISLAND.  
> Don't forget to comment on your thoughts down below and some spoilers about what will happen next.

Gideon: Hello Islanders, you all look lovely tonight. Are you excited for your first recoupling ceremony?

Everybody cheers in agreement except Scott and Cisco both nervous about what the night has in store for them. Barry, on the other hand, is the happiest he’s been since he got here. He didn’t get a chance to talk to Iris since they had to hurry up and get dressed for the recoupling but he did get the chance to check her out in her velvet bodycon dress and mouth to her that she looks beautiful tonight. Iris just blushes. 

Gideon: Great, as you all know this is the first of many nights for the recoupling. And tonight is women’s pick. Each woman will stand up one by one and pick which man they want to couple up with and luckily no one will be going home tonight but one of the Islanders did break a rule. Iris since you broke the rule of choosing not to sleep in the bed with the person you were coupled up with you lose your privilege of picking who you want to couple up with. After all four women pick whoever is left will get to choose if they want to couple up with you or to make you leave Love Island. 

Iris immediately deflated but she would never regret choosing not to sleep in the same bed as her ex. She doesn’t trust Scott and never will again and yes a part of her still loves him but her brain will never allow her to be that stupid and in love again. Also, a part of her was kinda excited at the fact that Barry could potentially pick her. He was just so damn mysterious and that intrigued her. But if she was going to be honest, she still wasn’t quite sure if she was ready to jump back into a relationship. But there was nothing wrong with friends kissing and sleeping together on occasion.

Gideon: With that being said, Caitlin you first.

“I chose to couple up with Ronnie,” Caitlin says smiling as Ronnie walks up to her taking her hand and kissing her on the cheek.

Gideon: Gypsy

“This guy that I pick is so corny and is already annoying the hell out of me but I don’t see myself picking anyone else. I chose to couple up with Cisco.” After Gypsy had a swift conversation with Cisco about what happened last night and how she likes her men to be assertive and confident they seem to be back on the same page. Cisco walks up to Gypsy grabs her face and gives her a deep kiss on the lips in front of everyone. Barry and Linda both cheering them on.

“How was that?” Cisco asks breathlessly

“Mm so good.” 

Gideon: Okay get a room you two. Next up is Allegra.

“I pick to recouple with Scott.” Everyone was stunned that Allegra decided to pick Scott over Eddie but Linda understood. After Iris left to look for Barry Eddie couldn't stop talking about Iris and it not only pissed off Scott but Allegra as well. She felt like he could have at least tried to get to know her before trying to talk to another girl or at the very least express his attraction for other girls when she wasn’t around.

Gideon: Becky?

“The person I chose to couple up with seems like a really nice guy and I would like to get to know him better. So I would like to pick Barry.” Barry immediately curses under his breath but quickly changes his facial expression from a frown to a smile once he notices Becky staring at him. Barry hesitantly gives Becky a friendly hug and goes to sit down next to her. 

Iris was highly disappointed that Becky decided to pick Barry. But could she blame her? From the little, she knew of Barry she already liked him and found him extremely attractive. Especially tonight. He decided to dress up with an all-black suit with a few of his buttons on his black shirt unbuttoned, and a gold cross-chain. 

Gideon: That leaves Eddie to pick between Linda or Iris or he can just decide to send Iris home to get another woman to come to the villa quicker. So what will it be Eddie?

“I decided to recouple up with Iris.”

Iris just rolls her eyes at the obvious choice that Eddie was gonna pick her. If only he knew he didn’t have a chance in hell. To her, he was a pretty good looking guy but his personality was ugly as hell. In her opinion, he was right in the same boat as Scott but lucky for him she had to share a bed with him. 

Gideon: Good, you guys have gotten through your first night of recoupling. The next ceremony will be in exactly three weeks. Linda since nobody picked you and nobody is going home this week you will be in the bed by yourself for the next three weeks. I know this was very stressful but they will only get harder once you start making a real connection. I’ll see you guys next time for another game. Have a good night you guys.

LATER THAT NIGHT

HR: Eddie and Becky are the worst right? First of all, thank you, Eddie, for saving our girl Iris and second I know I’m not the only one mad at Becky and Eddie for ruining our chances of seeing Westallen be endgame because I know I am. Even though they are coupled up with different people Barry and Iris haven't stopped talking since the recoupling ceremony which ended an hour ago swinging in the hammock outside. #TeamWestallen will prevail somehow, some way. Also, don't forget to vote for a guy and a girl to win fan favorite. The two winners will be announced in exactly three weeks. I know you can’t wait to see what new person and what new drama will come next time only on Love Island: CC

“I hope you know if I had the chance I would have picked you right?” Barry assures her

“I had a feeling yeah, after the smooches I laid on you early,” Iris says giving him a toothy smile

“I can't lie those were some top of the line smooches West. I would like to recreate that again if that's okay?” Barry asks grazing his hand across her knee and leaning into her. 

“I would like that,” Iris answers back breathlessly looking into his gorgeous green eyes

Barry captures her lips in a slow chaste kiss. Slowly kissing her by playing catch and release with her lips until Iris turns fully toward him on the hammock grabs his face with both hands and deepens the kiss, coaxing his mouth open with her tongue. They started to get carried away with making out and gently touches that they didn’t notice the hammock was swinging back and forth until they both fell off.

“Woah are you okay, are you hurt?” Barry question seriously concerned dusting off his pants then helping Iris up

“It’s okay, I’m fine Barry.”

“You sure?”

“Positive.” She ends the statement with a smile as she lays down on the hammock beckoning for Barry to come to lay next to her. 

Barry really wanted to continue kissing her but he had one question on his mind that was bothering him.“Are you okay with the decision Eddie made?” he asks sliding in next to her laying on his back with his arms folded behind his head as Iris lays on her stomach with her hands folded under her chin on his chest looking up at him.

“Truthfully, I’m glad I’m not going home. I’m actually starting to enjoy my time here but I am disappointed that he picked me and I really don’t feel comfortable laying in a bed next to him.”

“I get that.”

“How about you, how do you feel about Becky?” Iris ask not sure if she was ready to hear the answer or not

“I honestly don’t feel anything for her. I was a little caught off guard when she picked me... We haven’t had one single private conversation. But since she did pick me I can’t be rude and just ignore her. I know how to be nice and of course, be a gentleman and I’ll have to let her down easy because she is not my type.”

“Oh yeah? So who is your type?” Iris furrowed her brows putting a fake serious face

“You,” Barry says confidently. Moving one of his hands from behind his head to graze his fingers up and down her back.

“Oh, so you like black girls.”

Barry started to cough profusely, choking on his own spit.

“You okay?” Iris said putting her hands over her mouth trying to hold in her laugh

“Yeah, yeah I’m good. Woo, I was not expecting that.” Barry says clearing his throat. “ Um to answer your question I just like women I don’t discriminate based on race.”

“That was way too good of an answer.” Iris looks at him with her eyes squinted. “So am I the first black girl you’ve talked to or dated.”

Barry takes a deep breath and says. “No, I went to a predominantly all Black and Hispanic high school and college was no different. I believe in high school it was probably about five white people there including the teachers so I’ve pretty much always dated outsides of my race and honestly I love it. Getting to know different cultures, histories, and backgrounds. I still remember the conversation Luna had with me before my first day of high school. About how the world sees me as a privileged white man- even though financially speaking I wasn't- vs. people of color and how even though everyone should be treated equally, that's not the world we live in today and that I should be aware of it. So yes, I see color and know that it’s different from mine but I rather judge someone based on their heart and integrity than their race.”

Iris was surprised by his response. She thought he would give a pretty standard answer but he blew it out the water and that left her speechless for the first time as an adult. “Iris? Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?” 

“No, no not at all the totally opposite actually.” She smiles at him “Honestly it was really refreshing. Now I’m interested in how your life was growing up. What's your story...If you don’t mind me asking?

“Not at all. Do you want the long story or a summary?” 

“Long story. I'm all ears, Mr. Allen.” Iris says sitting up and sitting with her legs crossed.

“Well, I had a great life before the hit and run. My dad was a doctor and my mother was a stay at home parent. My dad didn’t want her to work. They had a system he paid the bills, fixed everything around the house. He was a real manly type guy and she made sure to take care of me, make sure the house was clean, and the meals were prepared. He saw the cringed look on her face and he had to chuckle a little. “I know it very old school but it worked for them and they were stupid in love with each other... I hope I have that one day.” Barry says with hope in his eyes. “When the life insurance money came in my mother didn’t know what to do. There was so much that needed to be paid off. The mortgage, my father's funeral, her hospital bills, Prep school for me, physical therapy for her and mental health for me, rebuilding on the house to make it handicap proof, some family members with their hands out that never showed their faces again after that got paid.” Barry rolls his eyes at the ending statement. “And by the time we knew it all the money ran out and my mom couldn’t work for obvious reasons. Cisco and I were best friends in preschool but lost touch after I got into Central City Prep. His mom heard about what had happened and wanted to help us, so she became my mother’s primary caregiver until I turned 18. She moved into our home with her two sons and my mom paid her whatever she could from her disability check. I will always be grateful for everything she has done for us.” Barry says reminiscing on all the great memories he’s made until his face turns serious. “But it wasn’t always easy. After my father's death, my mother just stopped living. It's like when he died her soul went with him. She barely ate, slept or talked. Honestly, it put a big strain on our relationship. I was a total mama's boy before the accident but then after everything happened she couldn’t even stand to even look me.” Barry’s head falls slightly but he keeps talking. “Even though having Luna, Cisco, and Dante -Cisco’s older brother- there was helpful I still would lash out from time to time. Ditching school, fighting, stealing, and drinking. My mom didn’t care so I didn’t either. It got pretty bad until Luna literally forced me into sports my junior year or she would kick me out and I didn’t have any place to go so I tried out for every sport just to be petty. Not thinking I would actually get o anytime but one thing I knew for certain that I could do was run and almost all sports including running. So I played football, basketball, baseball, and ran track. And I remember the first football game I had where I was the starting running back. I saw my mother and Luna by the bleacher.” His face lights up remember the found memory of one of the best days in high school. “I saw my mother smile for the first time in five years after I scored my first touchdown of the season. That was one of the happiest days of my life. And from that day my world turned right side up. My mom started to engage more with the whole family, she and I went to family counseling, she started to actually try when she went to her physical therapy session, I stopped fighting and drinking, I got on the honor roll, became very popular being the captain of the football and track team, graduated with honors, went to college, got my Masters in Behavioral Psychology & Counseling, and now I work with the kids that grew up like me - no parents, no guidance, miss understood, just different from others - and honestly I love every minute of it. 

There was no way that Iris couldn’t look at him in another light. He was already fine as hell now he actually had some depth to him. He has a past and everyone does but from his rough past, there was growth. In such a short time of knowing him, she noticed that he no longer is holding back with her like he trusts her and if she was being completely honest with herself she trusted him too. She wholeheartedly could see a future with this man and that thrilled her but also scared the hell out of her because the last time she loved someone it ended with a life brought into this world that didn’t belong to her. “Can I give you a hug?”

Barry just admires her beautiful face and starts smiling “Yeah, I’d like that.” He stands up, holding out his hand so she can carefully stand as well and they embrace chest to chest for what seems like hours. “Sorry, that got kinda depressing… again.”

“No, please stop apologizing for the way your life turned out.” She squeezes his neck tighter. “You should be proud of how far you’ve come and the man you are today.” She pulls back slightly to look into his eyes with her hands on his shoulders. “It’s inspiring and it just makes me look at you like an intelligent, strong, and honorable man.” At that remark, Barry sees stars in her eyes. Even though he didn’t tell her quite everything that’s happened in his life he got pretty candid with her. And he appreciates that she didn’t feel sorry for him or pitied him for his pass. Instead, she was open and understanding and that was a really big deal for him. 

“Where did you come from Iris West?” He says brushing her hair behind her ear.

“I’ve always been here Barry.” She says smiling as she wraps her arms around his neck and leans in for a sensual kiss.

Barry and Iris ended up kissing and talking all night until the sun came up. Learning everything about each other’s likes, dislikes, hopes, dreams, and ambitions. Her obsession with brownies and mint chocolate chip ice cream and his with The Los Angeles Clipper and mac & cheese. Favorite activities, color, beliefs, and guilty pleasures. Barry also told her the meanings behind every tattoo (the one on his rib cage is a bible verse 1 Corinthians 10:13 in cursive, the other on the back of his leg a big clock set at the time his son was born, and his sleeve is random things… his mother and father's signature with their birth dates, tribal tattoo from his shoulder to his elbow, a rosary around his wrist, and the word patience written in Japanese on his neck behind his ear.) Iris even confessed to him about how Scott hurt her. She didn’t give him the whole story but simply told him that Scott was a serial cheater and couldn’t give her a commitment. They both lack in telling each other about the real story behind they’re exes or any other past relationships and the big elephant in the room being his son but in due time they will both tell the other about their most recent hurt.


	13. THREE WEEKS LATER ON LOVE ISLAND

HR: RECAP TIME! Woah, it’s so much going on I don’t know how you guys keep up. Allegra picking Scott and they have been secretly getting real cozy with each other but Scott still has his eyes on Iris. Eddie saving Iris, Becky coupling up with Barry -which neither Iris or BA seem happy about- and the biggest one of all Cisco and Gypsy sneaking off every night to do things that consensual adults do. LORD’T, this is a lot. Also, Barry and Iris stayed up all night for the past three weeks talking and getting to know each other. Can you believe it! Now it is against the rules to not sleep in the same bed as your partner but it never said anything about not sleeping at all or just going to sleep in the day time(shrugs) which is what Westallen has been doing every night in their assigned bed. At the rate they’re going it won't be much sooner until they start falling in love with each other. Also, the numbers came in and it seems like westallen has become the most popular couple/noncouple on the island. Ronnie and Cailtin are a close second… okay not that close. This is gonna be so juicy and full of drama and I can’t wait. 

Gideon: Wakie, wakie islander time to get up. Get dressed, get some food in you and head to the bonfire. The votes are in for fan favorites. Whoever the two winners prepare yourself for a romantic getaway with whoever you choose. Also, prepare yourself for two new men and possibly a woman entering the house.

“Iris did you hear that. Girl I’m trying to win this getaway… Iris? … Iris!”

“She’s not in here!” Eddie yells groggily. “Actually, she hasn’t been in this bed in weeks.” Eddie says waking up annoyed at Iris not coming to bed because she was hanging with Barry instead of trying to get to know him. 

“Barry’s missing too,” Caitlin says wrapping her robe around her body heading to the bathroom.

Cisco and Linda just look at each other, giving one another an approving nod. 

“Good morning everyone, I hope you slept as well as I have. Now get your asses up I have to plan out my outfits for this getaway.” 

“Shut up Francisco!” Everyone says throwing pillows at him.

“Haha, I love you guys too.”

“Wait so you’re telling me you used to sneak out of the house every Friday night for three months straight when you were sixteen to hang out with your friends at a new hookah lounge… and I thought I was the rebel.” Barry exclaims after Iris told him a story about getting a fake ID to get into an 18+ club and drink.

“In my defense, my curfew was at 8 o’clock.”

“Okay, that is pretty strict. How was that like growing up with a cop dad?”

“Well, besides him being strict it was actually really fun and I learned a lot. My dad would take me to shooting ranges, boxing gyms, self-defense classes, and our favorite thing to do together was cooking and shopping. My dad makes the best ribs in the world. Oh, and you have to taste my baked ziti…” Iris says licking her fingers “It’s to die for. And of course, my dad and I both love looking stylish.”

“Well, I can’t wait to taste it.” He smirks and iris eyes go big. “Taste the food... the food.” He clears his throat. “And you are very stylish,” Barry says winking at her. “Wait that means you could probably whoop my ass. I’m scared of you West.”

“I know I can whoop your ass, Allen. Get on my bad side and you’ll see.” Iris teases, moving her tongue over her teeth as she smiles.

“Allen? I think we know enough about each other for me to finally get a nickname yeah?”

“Hmm, let me think,” she says squinting her eyes while she looks at him. “Well, B.J. doesn’t sound appropriate in public. Even though Henry is your middle name you don’t really look like a Henry. How about Barr?”

“So, you just shortened my name?”

“Yeah, don’t you like it?” Iris says smiling batting her eyes at him.

“Yeah, I do.” He marvels at her beautiful face.

“So what’s my name?”

“Hm,” Barry squints his eyes like she did before. “I like your name. So Iris... just Iris.” He smile genuinely, rocking back and forth on the hammock while holding hands. 

“You’re trying to get some huh?’ Iris says squinting her eyes at him as she points her finger in his face.

But before he could answer everyone starts walking out but a person, in particular, stands out to Iris as he runs out the double door and stands next to the fire pit.

“Oh my God Wally?” Iris runs up to him and gives him a bear hug. “What are you doing here?” Iris exclaims, shaking his shoulders.

“I signed up for Love Island: CC I’m trying to win a hundred thousand dollars sis.”

Gideon: Iris I guess you’ve met one of our new Islanders already. Everybody welcome Wallace West.

HR: Wallace actually wants to be called Wally. Wally is 23 years old, African American, 6’0 with short wavy brown hair and a little peach fuzz on his chin. He is a student abroad in London actually. He’s majoring in Music Engineering -will be graduating this fall- and he also is an aspiring singer. He wants me to tell America that his EP is on all streaming platforms and they should go check it out. He isn’t necessarily looking for love but he is looking to have an adventure and make memories with someone special. And the money would be great to help with his next music project.

“Uh, yeah I actually met him back in 1997. This is my brother.”

Everyone greets Wally welcoming him with hugs and handshakes. “Wow, you’ve gotten really tall and big,” Linda says leaning into Wally for a side hug.

“Well, I have been gone for two years now so I’m a man now,” Wally says flexing his muscles 

“Whatever Wallace,” Linda remembered always spending the night at the West residents every year in college during the holidays. Her parents are both ER doctors so they rarely had holidays off. She remembers Wally being this short snot nose kid who was just interested in video games and Pokemon cards now he was this tall, attractive guy with facial hair now. 

“Pick your chin up you’re drilling,” Gypsy says giving Linda a sly smile.

“What… I am-”

Gideon: Thank you, everybody, for welcoming Wally to the villa. Wally since you just got here you did not participate in the fan-favorite voting that went on for the last three weeks. But you can be chosen to be a guest to the winners getaway. Also for the next recoupling ceremony it is men's pick so you are safe this week. Now to the remaining Islanders, the votes are in and the two winners to an all-expenses-paid three-day getaway to Las Vegas is… Barry and Iris. 

Everybody cheers for them except Eddie and Becky. “Isn’t that the same outfit you wore last night?” Becky questions Iris.

“Hm,” She looks down at her cocktail dress from the party the boys put on last night. “It sure is,” Iris says matter of factly. Becky looks over at Barry and notices that he’s also wearing the same outfit he wore last night and instantly gets jealous and wonders what they were doing every night for the past three weeks. “Probably the same thing Cisco and Gypsy were doing.” She thinks to herself.

Gideon: Now Barry and Iris you can pick two people each to come along on this trip. Iris, you may pick first.

“I want to bring along Linda and Gypsy.” Iris says swiftly.

Gideon: Okay, now Barry?

“I chose Cisco and… - Before he could answer he thinks this is the perfect time to try and get to know Iris more and what better way to do that than to bring along her brother- Wally.”

Gideon: Alright the six people that are going on the trip, hurry up and get your bags packed you’ll be leaving in an hour. Also you are allowed to have phones on this three-day trip but only to keep in contact with each other and take pictures. The rest of you will stay here and have a party of your own. You get to request three things from the producers. It can be a phone call, watching tv for the night, a specific meal for the night, anything. So pick wisely.


	14. LAS VEGAS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two new chapters in one day?!  
> I know, I'm the best.  
> I hope you enjoy this new installment because what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas.

Everybody arrives in Las Vegas around 7:00 pm. It was a six-hour drive from Central City. Gypsy and Barry took turns driving with Gypsy driving the first two and a half hours and Barry driving the rest. Barry was pooped but looking forward to having fun and some alone time with Iris.

“Wow, this presidential suite is amazing,” Gypsy says looking at the huge living room, three separate rooms in each corner, a wrap-around couch, big bay windows that overlook the strip, a pool table, 70 inch TV, and the kitchen. “Look how big the kitchen is. Barry, you will be making us some immaculate meals for us right?” Gypsy says

“Are you asking me or telling me?” Barry inquiries putting his bags down on the outstretched couch.

“Telling you.” She says matter of factly 

“Okay… yeah sure. She scares me.” Barry whispers to Cisco

“I know right. Isn’t she amazing.” he expresses with heart eyes looking at her.

“I got a text!” Wally says “It reads, Hello Islander I hope you enjoy your three-night getaway in your presidential suite. The cameras will not be allowed in the suite but they will continue to follow you outside the hotel. There are three rooms. Choose to sleep with whoever whenever. Since Barry and Iris are the winners tomorrow they will choose one person to take on a romantic date. A car will pick you up at 8:00 pm.

“So there are only three rooms, so who’s sleeping with whom?” Linda asks

“Well, Cisco and I are sleeping together,” Gypsy says dragging him to a random room.

Barry and Iris look at each other not really sure if they want to have such a private moment to themselves so soon. No cameras, no random crew members, no friends just the two of them. Wally notices the look on Iris’s face and says “I don’t mind sleeping on the couch.”

“You sure Wally?” Iris asks

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. See?” Wally takes his shirt and shoes off and jumps on the couch showing to everyone in the room just how comfortable it is.

Linda gulps looking at a shirtless Wally. “Okay, can we get dressed and go to the strip I’m ready to get drunk.”

“So you’re gonna sleep in the room with Allen?” Linda says wiggling her eyebrows while fixing her makeup in the mirror.

“I don’t know Lin… I mean yes, I want to. I’ll just have to wait and see what the night has in store for us” Iris says flat ironing her hair. 

“Speaking of the night. What happened between you two last night you never came to bed.”

“We stayed up all night talking,” Iris says just a little too high pitched for Linda.

“All you did was talk,” she deadpans Iris

“Okay, we made out a couple of times but we talked the majority of the night. We’ve been talking every night. It’s kinda become our thing. I learned so much about him Lin. He’s just so different and I like him.” Iris says smiling to herself reminiscing on the moment they shared just hours ago.

All the girls are getting ready in Linda’s room while the men do the same in Cisco’s.

“So, you like my sister right?” Wally saying sizing Barry up.

“Uh, yeah… she's a very lovely, wholesome girl with morals and values-”

Wally just burst out laughing. “I’m just kidding man. Iris told me all about you on the drive here. Literally, anyone that Iris decided to be with is way better than Scott and you seem like a straight-laced guy and you have my approval. Just don’t break her heart or I’ll have to break you got it?” Wally says holding out his hand for a brotherly handshake. Barry willingly accepts it.

“I would never purposely hurt your sister and that’s a promise.”

“Aww, shit Bartholomew is making promises. He only makes promises when he’s extremely serious about something. You must really like Iris huh?” Cisco says while pulling up his pants and looking around the room for the perfect set of shoes to go with his outfit.

Barry raises his hands in surrender. “Yes, I like her okay. Are you happy now?”

“Yes,” Cisco says with a smug smile walking into the living room and sitting on the couch to wait on the women.

“You’ll get used to him. I promise.” Barry gives Wally a reassuring smile.

“I’m sure I will-”

“Hey, maybe we should go to the club and gamble a little bit. I mean it is Vegas.”

“I’m down,” Wally says brushing his waves down and checking the time on his watch. “We might as well split off because the girls are taking forever.”

“I'll go check on them… see what they’re doing.” Barry says literally running to Linda’s room

“I would never say this to Cisco but he has the cutest orgasm face I-

“Oh my god, Bar,” Iris says getting ahold of Gypsy attention before she spills a little too much in front of Barry during their girl talk.

Barry holds in a laugh at the realization of what the girls were talking about. “The boys wanted to know if you guys wanted to split up and do your own thing or go with us to the club?” Barry asks while checking Iris out in her tight black leather pants that accents her butt, white crop top showing off her midriff, hoop earrings and black open toe stilettos. 

“I wanna go to the club, so we’re coming with,” Linda says to nobody because Gypsy is already in the living room talking to the boys and Barry and Iris are in their own little world staring at each other. “Ugh I hate love, I'll be in the living room waiting… If anyone cared.”

“I care.” Iris hears Wally say but is to focus on Barry to care. 

“You look really good and the hair.” Barry clicks his tongue while smiling “Is a perfect touch.”

“Oh, yeah?” She says looking his outfit over. He has on dark blue jeans, a simple white t-shirt, black jean jacket, his signature cross necklace, ring on his pinky finger and chucks of course.

“Yeah,” he says leaning in to give her a simple kiss but she moves out the way playfully.

“Didn’t you get enough kisses just some hours ago?” She says cocking her head to the side with a teasing smile on her face.

“Did I? Hmm… I think you have to help me remember that.” Barry leaned in to kiss her again but this time Iris accepts his advances putting her arms over his shoulder as he grabbed at her waist. “You been waiting to do this for the past 6 hours huh?” She says in between kisses.

“Of course, kissing you… yeah, it’s nice, extremely nice but honestly, I just like being around you… getting to know you.” Barry says looking at her with so much sincerity in his eyes.

Damn Iris thinks to herself. He’s so damn perfect. She already has opened up to this amazing guy that seems to be genuine with her. She wasn’t supposed to do that. She was just supposed to make friends and maybe get a good lay that's it. Now he just wants to be around her just cause. That's some relationship talk even though it scared her she has to admit that she wants it too. Also, it becomes exceptionally hard for her to stop herself from wanting to jump on him and fuck the shit out of him. 

Iris breathes through it before she responded. “I like being around you too and I really like you a lot and even though that terrifies me I can’t see myself with any other person back at that villa or whoever else they bring to the Island. I just want you.” She says grazing his cheek as she smiles.

Barry just gives her a crooked smile. “I like you a lot as well and trust you. I know it's kinda early to ask… and being boyfriend and girlfriend is way too quick but I want to ask you if you want to be exclusive with me?” Barry nervously asks the question hands still on her waist to ground himself so he won't pass out from being so anxious.

“Yes, I want to be exclusive with you.” She reaches up on her tippy toes and gives him a kiss for the ages. With moans, tongue, hands roaming over each other’s body until they had to pull back for air. “So, does that mean you don’t have to call me Iris anymore. I can finally get a cute pet name now like honey, babe, baby-”

“Can you guys hurry up! We’ve been waiting ten minutes for y'all to finish your quickie.” Wally yells from the living room startling Barry and Iris

Linda hits Wally in the chest. “They are not having sex. Just shut up and wait this might be your future brother-in-law.”

“How do you know they weren't fucking?” Gypsy asks unconvinced that they weren’t doing the nasty.

“We share a wall,” Linda says

“We used to share a room,” Cisco says at the same time as Linda both bursting out laughing. 

“Okay, okay we’re ready to go. Barry was helping me fix my-”

“Yeah, he was helping alright,” Gypsy says under her breath for only Linda, Cisco and Wally to hear and they start laughing as Barry and Iris straightening their hair and clothes out. “Let’s go to the car everyone.”


	15. BLAME IT ON THE ALCOHOL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHAPTER ALERT!  
> Hey, I'm back with another love island chapter  
> This one gets a little hot and heavy... you've been warned and also we dive a little into Barry's past.  
> Don't forget to comment and give me some spoiler on what you think will happen next.

“THIS IS THE FUNEST NIGHT OF MY LIFE!” Cisco yells chugging down his 8th shot of the night l, already drunk, creating a crowd of people as he does the worm. Gypsy just rolls her eyes already knowing that she will be taking care of this man child all night.

Everyone decided to go to the hottest club in Las Vegas called “Vibe”. It was Magic City at its finest. Great drinks, awesome music, a good environment and a great way to let off some steam and let loose especially Iris. Barry and Iris have been trying their damndest to keep the public displays of affection to a minimum while around the group. Barry wanted to be respectful. With having her brother there and all, but all that went out the window after Iris started knocking back about five glasses of Saint Germain. She couldn’t keep her hands off of him. Dragging him onto the dance floor once her song - Body By Summer Walker- came on. Mushing up his hair, rubbing up and down his chest, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, kissing and nibbling at his lips. Looking into his eyes as she mouths the lyrics to the song while she rocks back and forth then placing his hands on her butt as she grinds on him while she whispers in his ear how she wants him to kiss her, touch her, fuck her. Turning around so her back is to his front, ass grazing his manhood as she moves her hips in a hypnotizing rotation, reaching one hand back to graze her fingers in his hair as he kisses down her neck.

“Fuck, you’re so sexy.” Barry is a little tipsy himself but very aware of the situation at hand and his hands were currently full with Iris’s entire body. Iris was driving him crazy. First, they hang out all night every night after everyone goes to sleep, then she tells him she likes him and wants to be exclusive, now she can't keep her hands off him. Telling him all kinds of nasty stuff she wants him to do to her. Barry was so glad that he wasn’t much of a drinker anymore since he did it so heavily as an underage teen trying to numb the pain of losing a parent but he did it socially. He knew his limit and would always stop himself from going too far. Like tonight. He wanted to remember every detail that this night had to offer. 

Everybody was drinking except Gypsy who volunteered to be the designated driver so that gave everyone else a reason to turn up. That gave Iris the okay to let her hair down and have fun like she’s been telling Linda she would since she got to the villa. And Barry was the right type of fun that she wanted to sink her teeth into tonight. Iris was so focused on Barry and what's going on in his pants little did she know that Wally and Linda were off in the corner having the same exact conversation as them.

Everybody was having an awesome time except Gypsy who was irritated at the fact that Cisco got pissy drunk and she would have to take care of him. So, once the clock struck one she was ready to go, literally dragging Cisco by the ear from the dance floor. “You guys owe me big time for this. Cisco you are so cooking me a huge feast and rubbing my feet.” Gypsy huffs as she gets everyone's safety in the van. 

“You got it, honey. Everyone says we love you Gypsy!” Cisco yells from the back seat.

“WE LOVE YOU!” Everyone yells. 

Since Barry was still in his right mind he sat in the passenger seat making sure Gypsy knew how to get home while Iris, Wally, and Linda all could not stop laughing at random things they see on the way back to the hotel. Once they got in the suite everyone went to their assigned room. Gypsy and Cisco went to their room and you could already hear raised voiced once their door was closed, Linda went to her room without saying a word which Iris thought was strange but she didn’t speak on it, Wally got into his pajamas and got comfortable on the couch, and Barry and Iris practically ran to there room.

Once Barry closed and locked the door Iris jumped into his arms moaning as she sticks her tongue into his mouth. With Barry holding her up by her thighs he walks them over to the king-size bed and carefully places her down on it. Iris clumsily kicks her shoes off and looks up at him as she rubs her feet over his crotch while he takes off his shirt. Barry was moving way too slow for Iris liking. Stripping herself of her shirt she stands up, unhooks her bra and throws it at him. “Hurry up and take your pants off.” Iris chuckles breathlessly. But Barry was so caught up looking at her breast. Iris noticed that he was in awe of her. It was like he’s never seen boobs before, so she quickly starts kissing him again from his lips to his cheek and jawline, and down his neck moving her hands down from his neck, past his chest, to grazing her fingers over his pants. “I see someone happy to see me.”

“Iris…” he says out of breath. “Maybe we should slow down.” Barry couldn’t believe his words. This was the words of a man that cared. Did he care? “I don’t want you to do something you might regret.” He cared. But why? Barry couldn’t lie he’s been wanting to sleep with Iris since he laid eyes on her but now there were feelings involved and he could actually see her in his life after this whole show was over. He didn’t want to ruin it by jumping into bed too fast but she was making it extremely hard, to say the least. 

“I want you to make me feel good… make me cum Barry.” Iris whispers seductively as she sucks on his pressure point, unzipped his pants and yanked them down. Barry stifled a moan as he bit his bottom lips. He hasn’t genuinely like a girl in a long time. He wanted to wait and actually get to know this girl but who was he to deny her pleasure. Barry moved quickly. Throwing his shoes and pants off. Kissing down her neck to her breast, rotating his tongue around her nipples until they were hard as his hands pulled her leather pants off. Iris couldn’t breathe or stop herself from moaning and groping him. Scratching at his scalp, grabbing his butt as he plunged his tongue deep in her mouth, digging her nails into his tattoos as she bites at his bottom lip. 

“Fuck,” Barry grunts picking Iris up by her rib cage and throwing her onto the bed. As Barry starts crawling up the bed he decided he wanted to be a little aggressive to see if she likes it or not. Pulling her by the back of her legs and yanking her down to the middle of the bed. Iris yelps at his forcefulness but was loving it as he starts to suck on her toes, nibbling on her ankles, kissing and scratching his hands up her thighs. He hovers over her on all fours, looking directly in the eyes as he plays with the waistband of her panties and says “I want to eat your pussy till you cum in my mouth… then turn you over and fuck you from behind till your cum again. Can I do that for you?” 

Iris was so turned on by the way he was talking to her. Who would have thought that this tall, lanky, adorable guy with a six-pack who was genuinely open and nice to her could be so aggressive in bed? Her panties were completely soaked and she had to give him the same treatment as he gave her. She was gonna give him the best fuck of her life. She pulls him down to her and starts nibbling at his lips as she starts arching her hips up into his. “Yes, fuck me please.” Barry was turning her all the way on. The way he was speaking to her, touching her, his body was turning her on, his lips, his big hands, tattoos, and his perfect beard. 

As they continue to passionately kiss and grind into each other she pulls his boxer briefs down past his ass and starts grabbing at his dick. “Your dick so big, baby.” She moans into his mouth as her hand rubs against him. At that moment Barry felt like he was about to lose it. Quickly moving her hands out the way and putting his hand down her panties touching her vagina to test out how wet she was. “Damn, you’re so wet,” He says with ragged breath while roughly kissing her and starts to slide down her underwear. Until Iris abruptly pushes him off of her and runs to the bathroom locking the door behind her. 

“Hey, Iris are you okay? Did I do something wrong?” Barry sighs with his boxers down past his butt while trying to regulate his breathing. Barry completely pulls his boxers off walking to the door and knocking on it softly thinking maybe she’s just nervous and shy about what was about to ensue. 

“I’m fine, I just don’t feel-” Iris stops talking suddenly. All Barry could hear on the other side of the door is Iris throwing up and heaving. 

“Babe, you not feeling good? Want me to get you something… some water, some ibuprofen-”

“No-” Iris couldn’t stop throwing up, sitting on her knees with her face in the toilet. And even though she was going through hell at this moment nothing was more painful and or more embarrassing than Barry being aware of her nausea. “No, I’m okay.”

“Okay, I’ll be out here waiting for ya.” Barry puts his boxers briefs back on and lays down on the bed. He obviously knew sex was off the table but hopefully he could get some cuddles in and making his baby feel better. 

“Actually, I kinda want to be left alone. Can you sleep on the couch please?” Iris felt bad for pushing Barry away especially with the moment they shared just a minute ago. But she was drunk and embarrassed about almost puking on Barry in the middle of her stroking his dick and him taking her panties off.

Barry looks at the door strangely like he’s looking through it and immediately felt a little hurt. “Uh, you sure? I just-”

“Yes, I’m sure. Thanks though.” Iris says cutting him off mid-sentence. She had to be short with him. She felt like the quicker she answered him, the faster he could leave and save her the embarrassment.

Barry silently has a temper tantrum, thrashing his body on the bed and then hastily sits up while running his fingers through his hair. “Okay,” He says politely while he sits on the side of the bed for a minute. Half of himself trying to calm down, not wanting to walk out with a hard-on in front of Wally and the other half secretly waiting for Iris to tell him to stay but it never came. He finally stands up and looks through his suitcase for a tank top and sweats. As he walks out he feels like he should say goodnight, or hope you feel better... something, but decided against it. As he enters the living room he notices one big thing missing in the room… Wally. And as soon as Barry realized Wally was gone he quickly heard some moaning coming from Linda’s room. “So everyone is getting some except me… great, just great.” Barry huffs out. If he was being completely honest with himself it wasn’t about the sex it was more about him feeling rejected by Iris while they both were at their most vulnerable. And he understands she’s sick and throwing up. He has to be rational. But that rejection feeling was familiar and took him back two years when he was engaged to the person he thought was the love of his life and she was pregnant with what he thought was his child. He’ll never forget the day he found out DJ wasn’t his.

She was five months pregnant and came home crying one night. Barry thought it was her hormones as he tried to comfort her and make her feel better. At first, he didn’t believe her when she told him that she made a mistake and slept with some random guy while he was away taking care of his mother. She tried to explain to him that before she got pregnant they were always fighting, she wasn’t happy, and made a mistake but wanted to be with him. He still didn’t believe her until she told him that DJ could possibly not be his. He felt crushed. He yelled, screamed, and cursed at her. He’s never talked to a woman like that before but he was literally in pain from the choices she made. She ruined the family they were creating together. He knew that his life came with a lot, with him going for his masters in Star City, working odd jobs to pay for their one-bedroom apartment and other bills, and taking care of his mother three days out of the week in Central City. So yes, he didn’t always make time for her but they were happy or so he thought. She told him that it was a one night stand -later down the line it ended up coming out that she has been with this guy up until he found out she was pregnant and showing- and it was a mistake and she loved him. So he forgave her and life was good again but every time they were intimate he kept getting a nagging feeling that she was holding back, hiding things from him and this wasn’t his child. Once she gave birth that’s when everything hit the fan. Looking down at this beautiful brown baby boy that he was already in love with he knew just by looking at him that he wasn’t his but he signed the birth certificate anyway. In Barry’s mind, he didn’t want this child to suffer because of the stupid decisions his mother made, he didn’t deserve that. The real father - whoever that is- never showed up and she never told him who he was even when he begged. The engagement was over once she gave birth. He told her to keep the ring and he was done. He ended up filing for joint custody and because he made more money than her he willingly asked to be put on child support. DJ was the best thing that ever happened to him even though it came out of a terrible situation that ripped his heart in two. 

Barry moved back to Central City with his mom after he graduated and was offered a job at Central City Elementary. Not even a year later she decided she wanted to go back to school and get her degree to make a better life for DJ and herself. She ended up giving Barry full custody of DJ until she got back on her feet. While she was working on getting her degree Barry later found out that she dropped out and got married to some lawyer. She only contacts him on holidays and most recently for DJ’s upcoming birthday happening in a couple of weeks to come over to visit her son.

Barry hardly got any sleep. Tossing and turning all night thinking about his past and his future. He really liked Iris and wanted to be logical about the situation. “She’s sick Barry, she’s probably still throwing up right now… then why do I feel so rejected.” Barry whispers the last part. He was doomed, the past always came back to haunt him at the wrong moments. He thought he was a changed man finally over everything his ex put him through. As he overthinks things for the better half of the night into the morning. Reliving every insecurity, hurt, and anger from his past relationship and thinking about how that would affect this new one he was trying to form all because she pushed him away when all he was doing was trying to help. 


	16. BASKING IN THE HANGOVER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone  
> I just want to say thank you for all the support of this story and being so interested in the drama. I really appreciate it.  
> I hope you enjoy this installment and don't forget to comment down below.

Iris woke up feeling absolutely terrible. Sleeping almost halfway off the bed. As she rises up off the bed she quickly sinks back down feeling the throbbing pain in her head. She has a sore throat from throwing up all night, a huge headache, dehydrated, and as she stands up she has some slight dizziness. “Ugh, West we are never drinking like that again.” She lies to herself. As she slowly walks to the bathroom holding onto each dresser, wall, or piece of furniture she could reach she finally gets to the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror. “Oh God girl.” She says touching her face and wiping off the remnants of what she has been doing all night. “What a night you had huh?” she says looking over her smudged makeup, hair a mess, and half-naked. That's when she noticed the hickeys on her neck and down her breast. And that’s when she remembers what happened last night. “Oh my God, Barry!” Iris quickly uses the bathroom, brushes her teeth, and hops in the shower all in record time. She puts her hair in a top knot bun and some random workout tights and a black sports bra. She needed to be as comfortable as possible with this hangover her body temperature was going from being extremely hot to cold then back all over again. Once Iris walks out of her room she doesn’t see Barry anywhere in the living room all she sees is Wally up watching cartoons. “Wally where’s Barry?” She asks standing in front of the tv.  
Wally waves his hand motions for Iris to move out the way of his favorite show “Rick and Morty” “Iris you’re not made of glass.” Iris just rolls her eyes but moves slightly out of the way. With her facial expression saying “You happy now” with her hands on her hips. “He sent a text around 7:00 am that he was going on a run. He didn’t tell you?” Wally inquired  
“No,” Iris takes Wally’s phone to see the text and notices the time and starts to slightly worry because he’s been gone for three hours now but then Iris realizes something. “Why did he text you, weren't you both on the couch last night?” Iris questions squinting her eyes at him.  
“Uh, yeah… we exchanged numbers at the club and I was sleep on the COUCH when he sent the text. Linda said he might be my brother in law in the future.” Wally shrugs off trying his hardest to look natural and quickly changes the subject “Why was he on the couch anyway? With the way yall were all over each other last night I assumed-”  
“No,” Iris whimpers running to the couch and stuffing her head in it. “I totally embarrassed myself, Wally. I almost threw up on him then I really threw up in the bathroom. It was a total vibe kill.” Wally moves over patting her back as he focuses on the tv.  
“Dude, it’s fine, it happens to the best of us.” Wally said trying not to laugh  
“Have you almost thrown up on someone in the middle of a make-out?” Iris asks looking up at her brother.  
“No,” He cringes, screwing his face up as he starts to feel embarrassed for Iris. “But from the way Barry talks about you when we had a man to man conversation, I think you throwing up doesn’t even phase him. He is so deep in he would probably go to the store and buy you pads.” Wally shivers at the notion of ever doing that himself. “Only a guy in love… or really in like would do something like that and I think Barry is.” From the little conversation he had with Barry about his sister Wally could already tell that he was different from Scott in all the best ways. Wally was watching them from the time they left to Las Vegas until they came back to the suite from the club and they both had that twinkle in their eyes while looking at each other. Barry was falling hard for his sister and he could tell that Iris was falling too. He is genuinely happy for her. With everything she’s been through he was glad that someone could bring that sparkle back. To Wally whoever could bring that spark back in his sister’s eyes deserved his kindness and respect.  
“You really think Barry is falling in love with me? Or in deep like with me?” Iris asks slowly sitting up on the couch with a pout on her face, sincerely waiting for his answer. But before he could answer Barry walks through the door with no shirt on, some black Nike shorts and shoes, hair and body dripping with sweat as he walks to the kitchen in a daze to get some water then swiftly walked right passed Iris and Wally to get to his room to take a shower.  
“What was that about? He didn’t even speak. Did you guys have a fight that you don’t remember?” Wally asks mirroring the same confused facial expression Iris is wearing.  
“No,” Wally gives her a look that says “Are you sure?” “Yes, Wally I’m sure. I remember throwing up and feeling embarrassed so I told him to sleep on the couch.”  
“Iris!” Wally says looking at her like she’s crazy.  
“What?”  
“How are you gonna kick the man out of his room and I’m assuming he was probably trying to help you. He probably feels rejected and perhaps just as embarrassed as you are stupid.” Wally bulges his eyes out.  
“Oh…”  
“Someone has some apologizing to do,” Wally says in a Ricky Ricardo voice, shooing his sister away.  
Iris stands up and karate chops Wally’s in the neck. “Shut up Wall.”  
Wally stands up and gets into his best Naruto stance. “Don’t ever come for the master.” He gives his best Bruce Lee impersonation. “Now go in there and say sorry to the white Brotha.” Ending the statement in his best drunken master stance.  
“Whatever you say grasshopper,” Iris says bowing in front of Wally and he does the same. Wally and Iris have always been best friends since they were able to form sentences. With Wally only being two years younger than Iris it was always easy for them to relate to each other even when he became more interested in video games, comic books, and girls and she became more interested in fashion, makeup, and boys. They always seemed to get along and made time for each other. Even when he moved away for college they always had their weekly call to check in on each other. And while Wally has never brought a girl home or introduced the family to anyone she was hoping that he would at least find someone on the show to be serious with.  
Iris heads to her room and sees Barry pulling up his underwear as he smooth lotion into his skin. Barry hears the door click close and turns around to see Iris.  
“Uh, sorry I had to use your lotion I forgot mine at the Villa.” His voice is meek as he puts her lotion down on the dresser, not giving her eye contact while busying himself with fixing his hair and putting on his clothes.  
“It’s okay,” Iris says softly, checking out his outfit. He was sporting a white Los Angeles City jersey, some denim overall shorts that were cuffed at the knees with both suspenders hanging off the clips, black and white vans with sock and gold watch. “You look great… I’m great … and you’re great… so great.” She says biting her lip nervously as she looks him over.  
“Thanks, you too.” Barry says almost in a whisper, feeling strange energy between them. Around 7:00 am Barry decided to get up and go for a run. He snuck back into the room, grabbed his athletic clothes. He tried his hardest not to look at Iris fast asleep in the bed but failed. He walked over to her and pulled the covers over her exposed body and cleans the bathroom up as best as he could. He grabbed the key card and left. Running helped Barry a great deal. He started going on these emotional runs ever since his father died. His therapist thought it was a good way to grieve and handle his problem without spazzing out or doing something reckless. Barry ran for hours, just letting his feet lead him while his brain was on autopilot as he thought about DJ, his mother, his ex, and Iris. Once he got back to the suite he was more irritated with himself than anything. Walking through the door he goes straight to the kitchen to get some water and becomes even more upset with himself for letting this little incident get to him. While in the shower he thought to himself that he was supposed to come on this show, have some fun and make some friends not potentially fall in love. He did not want to relive his past relations over again, feeling like he had to second guess every decision or feel like she was hiding things. He can’t lie to himself. He likes Iris a lot but he feared of being hurt again and that will cause him to push her away. Barry didn’t know what to do as he stepped out the shower and walked to the bedroom to dry off and look for some clothes to wear. On one hand, Iris is great and beautiful but she’s not his girlfriend and they have no string to one another. He could easily have a conversation expressing that they moved too quickly and he’s not looking for a relationship and just be friends. Or on the other hand he could be truly open and honest about his situation and insecurities. Expressing to her how he wants to take things slow and actually get to know her and that whatever happened last night they could sweep it under the rug. Or he could just sleep with her, get it out of his system like he’s done with other girls and become friends with benefits. His thoughts repeat themselves over and over as he pulls his underwear up. That’s when he hears the door click close and looks up to see Iris for the first time since she threw up and kicked him out of the room. He couldn’t find it in him to look her in the eye. After putting the finishing touches on his outfit he says excuse me and heads toward the door.  
As Barry reaches for the knob he feels a gentle hand wrapped around his wrist. “Are we okay? You kinda seem a little distant.” Iris asks still dealing with her nausea, dizziness, and headache that all comes with having a hangover.  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” Barry says over his shoulder, giving a quick smile that doesn’t quite meet his eyes, still not giving her eye contact.  
“I know you’re fine.” She sighs as she pulls him by the wrist to face her fully. “But are we fine… me and you?” She asks, pointing between the two of them. Barry finally looks at her. Ready to have the conversation of just being friends and ending the romance between them. But as he looks at her, really looks at her he couldn’t find it in him to end it. He knew she had a rough night and felt terrible but she looked absolutely stunning to him. “Look Iris I know we’ve only known each other for a month now and still getting to know each other but we moved very fast last night. And I’m not gonna lie I enjoyed it immensely, but you were drunk and it shouldn’t have happened... at least like that. I’m also not going to lie about the fact that I felt rejected by you last night. Kicking me out of the room -that we share together- at my most vulnerable when I was honestly just trying to help you and it didn’t make me feel good at all. I’ve dealt with plenty of trust issues, hurt, and rejection in my last relationship and last night reminded me of that and I do not want to bring those issues to what I’m trying to have with you.” Barry release a deep sigh, finally taking a much-needed breath. Iris pulls him by the waist, looking into his eyes and starts laughing leaning her head on his chest. “What could possibly be so funny?”  
“I’m sorry Barr, seriously I didn’t mean to laugh or make you feel rejected. I honestly just didn’t want you to see me like that … I was embarrassed!” Iris confessed truthfully, planting her face in his shirt. “I wanted to keep the fantasy of being this sexy woman that doesn’t burp, fart, have morning breath, or throw up for at least,” Iris starts counting on her fingers “Five years into a relationship. And almost throwing up in your mouth isn’t sexy at all.” She whines. “But I sincerely apologize for hurting your feelings. I want to be with you, Barry and would never purposely hurt you. That was not my intention, okay?” Iris reassure him with a small smile while rubbing her hand across his beard.  
“Okay,” Barry says wrapping his arms around her neck to embrace her. “And by the way, everything you do is sexy to me and you throwing up isn’t gonna turn me off in the slightest. I have a two-year-old remember?” She nods with a half smile. “Cleaning up throwing up and dirty diapers is a piece of cake. And a little known fact I actually came back into the room and cleaned up your mess in the bathroom before I went on my run. And wow, it was a smelly mess in there girl.” Barry says fanning his nose, laughing.  
“Shut up… ” Iris swats his chest, laughing herself. “So are we good now? Can you stop ignoring me and start kissing me?” She asks with a pout on her lips.  
“Yes, and yes.” Barry holds her jaw in place with both hands and leans down to give her a chaste kiss with her arms still wrapped around his waist but before he could deepen the kiss Iris burps in his mouth. Barry quickly opens his eyes, repeatedly blinking them at her.  
“Sorry, I’m still hungover babe.” Iris laughs, trying to wipe his lips off with her hand.  
“Haha,” He chuckles. “It’s okay you’re still cute.” Barry leaned in again to give her a quick kiss. “Okay, now change into your pajamas and get into bed so your man can finally take care of you.” Barry instructs, patting her on the butt.  
“Yes, sir,” Iris salutes him as she walks over the the dresser and starts to strip her sports bra off.  
“Uh, I’ll bring you some water… and some um, Gatorade… you know ... to restore your electrolytes.” Barry gulps, scratching at his beard while staring at Iris bare chest. He knows he saw them last night but they looked even better in the light of day. “And some… uh, some… soup if we have some… if not I could go out and buy some… and an ice pack-”  
“Barry, you can give me anything you want and I’ll take it okay?” Iris says innocently. Her mouth said one thing but her eyes said another. She had another meaning behind her words and hope Barry caught onto it for her lustful eye contact. As she turns fully toward him acting unaware of what she was doing. She notices him looking at her bare chest. She figured he already saw her sorta naked last night so there was no reason to be modest now.  
Barry looks her body up and down, licking his lips as she puts on her pajamas -long sleeve pink button up top and bottoms to match. He looked her in the eyes and mutters. “Oh, you're gonna take it alright.”  
“What was that Bar?” Iris says knowing exactly what he said but was in the mood to tease him as she gets into the bed and turns the tv on.  
“I said okay, I’ll go fix you something to eat.”


	17. I'M LOOKING FOR ROMANCE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHAPTER  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter it is the longest one so far and yes there is smut in here.  
> Hope I've done at least decent by the smut gurus. lol  
> Don't forget to comment down below and leave me some spoilers on what you think will happen next on LOVE ISLAND.

Barry walks into the kitchen feeling refreshed. And to believe he almost broke up with his almost girlfriend. “ “Stupid,” He mutters, opening the refrigerator looking for some vegetables to put in the soup he would make Iris as he starts shaking his head smile just thinking about the huge mistake he could have made. He saw a future with Iris and while he was still apprehensive about how fast they were going or if he was willing to open his heart again to potentially get hurt, he still felt like he made the right move.  
“Allen? You're gonna cook some breakfast?” Linda asks wrapping a black silk robe around her waist. Linda knew that around any other guy it would be inappropriate to dress so freely around someone else's man but it was Barry and he was not into her at all but Wally, on the other hand, that was a different story because he got all up in her last night.  
When Barry sees Linda walking toward the kitchen he tries his darndest not to say or give any hints away about what he heard last night coming out of her room. “Uh, no. Not today. Iris isn’t feeling good so I was gonna make her some soup but it seems like we don’t have anything here but microwavable food.”  
“Oh, hangover I’m guessing.”  
“Yeah, a pretty bad one. So I was thinking about going to the grocery store and getting her some things. Hey, Wally want to come?”  
“Yeah, sure. Hey, Linda,” Wally says smiling walking up behind Linda, trying not to look too telling.  
“Hi Wally, how did you sleep?” Linda asks moving her hair behind her ear like a shy little school girl.  
“I slept amazing,” Wally looks her up and down and remembers every part of her body that he licked and kissed last night. He was so shocked by Linda’s forwardness yesterday. If he was being honest with himself, he's always had a little crush on Linda but one packed that he and Iris had never dated each other's friends. Which was a pretty easy rule for him to live by because none of her friends ever wanted him until now? “You?’  
“I slept really, really well,” Linda says a voice moving to a lower octave. Barry just watches the exchange between the two horny toads and starts laughing. Once they hear Barry they instantly snap out of it.  
“Uh, Linda could I use your bathroom to take a shower?”  
“I don’t care, just don’t dirty up my tub with your dirty feet Wallace,” Linda says with much attitude rolling her eyes. “I’m gonna go check on Iris.” Barry just nods his head and sits on the couch changing the tv to the sports channel.  
“Iris, how are you darling? How was the dick? Was it terrible, mediocre, good, or was it out of this world mind-blowing?” Linda says after jumping on the bed and shaking Iris awake.  
“Linda do you have to be so loud… hangover, terrible, terrible hangover.” Iris grumbles, pulling the covers over her head. “And we didn’t have sex,” she mumbled.  
“Hmm, that bad huh? I kinda figure it wouldn’t be that great. He is way too fine, could cook, is nice, he smells good and knows how to dress.” Linda gets a pillow and props up by the headboard and turns the tv off.  
“Linda… we didn’t-”  
“Uh, I have these two things called eyes and you guys were all over each other last night and also you have hickeys all over your neck.” Linda pulls back the covers looking at her friends and says “So there is no way y'all didn’t knock boots.”  
“We didn’t Linda, honestly,” Iris says sitting up against the headboard as she tries to pull her pajama shirt up past her neck. “We didn’t have sex because I almost threw up on him.” Iris pulled the shirt up over her head embarrassed and slightly irritated about the whole situation. Linda just looks at her sadly trying to be a good friend and comfort her but couldn’t contain herself from laughing. They both end up laughing as Iris pulls her shirt down. “It was so embarrassing Lin. I had his dick literally in my hand and then out of nowhere felt my breakfast, lunch, and dinner all come rising up. It was going so well until that moment that ruined everything.” Iris says rubbing her hand across her forehead wishing she could forget that part of the night.  
“Well, tell me the good parts then bitch.” Linda eagerly turns towards Iris waiting patiently for her to respond.  
Iris takes a deep breath “Once we got into the room last night we were all over each other. Kissing, touching, … biting. He even sucked my toes, Lin.” Iris says still shocked at the fact that he did that.  
“Wow, Allen’s a freak. Ew, he even sucks toes girl?” Linda is in utter shock that Barry had it in him, but in the same breath, she wasn’t surprised.  
“Yes, a huge one. Girl, he said he wanted me to cum in his mouth.” At that statement, Iris had to take a moment of silence for herself for missing the opportunity to reap the fruits of his labor. “Ugh, and God his dick. The girth of his dick” Iris took another moment of silence for herself. “God please be with my walls.” Iris close her eyes with her hands clasp together. “Jesus his dick was so big.”  
Linda shook her head laughing at her friend who is obviously sexually frustrated. “Well, we have two more days here. I’m sure something will jump off again between you two.”  
“I don’t know. Hopefully, pray for me girl.” Both women started laughing.  
“Oh, I will.”  
“So, what happened with you last night?”  
“What do you mean?” Linda asked incredulously  
“I mean, look at you. You wash your hair, took a shower, put on some perfume and did your makeup.” Iris points out. “And it’s 11:00 am way too early for you to be up and looking cute. We both know you’re not a morning person unless you're trying to impress someone. So who did you call over last night?”  
Linda had the look of complete horror on her face. Iris was her best friend. She was so dumb to think that Iris wouldn’t know when she slept with someone. They know each other like the back of their hand. Maybe she should have tried to avoid Iris until her orgasm smile went away. The fact that she thought that could get away with Iris never finding out about what happened between her and Wally was just stupid. As soon as Linda was about to come clean about what happened Barry walks through the room with a glass of water and some aspirin.  
“Oh, thank God,” Linda says blowing a slow breath out her lungs. Iris hears her but doesn’t say anything and decides to bring the conversation up at a later date.  
“Wally and I are going to the store so I can make you some soup. You still feel a little nauseous?”  
“A little bit yeah, but my headache is the worst thing and I’m extremely dehydrated,” Iris says grabbing the water downing it after she put the pill in her mouth.  
“Alright, so soup, Gatorade… anything else you want me to get or you Linda? I know you and Wally got drunk last night too.”  
“Me and Wally… What does Wally have to do with anything? I am fine… me.  
By myself”  
“Okay, but you guys were-”  
“Planning on going with you, yeah, I’m coming with you and Wally- Wallace to the store. I’m gonna go get dressed now.” Linda rolls out the bed tripping over herself and runs out of the room and slamming the door shut.  
Barry looks at Iris curiously about what just happened. “Linda had sex and she’s probably just embarrassed because Wally heard her or something,” Iris says waving her off.  
“Oh, uh yep maybe that's it.” Barry instantly caught onto Linda’s abruptness to get him to shut up. Scratching his beard he realized that she didn’t and probably never wants to tell Iris that she slept with Wally. Barry thinks that that situation could get messy and he was staying out of it. “Alright, well Wally should be dressed and ready to go so I’ll see you in a little bit.” Barry starts walking towards the door.  
“What? No goodbye kiss?” Iris says crawling over the covers to the edge of the bed sitting on her knees waiting for him with a pout on her lips. Barry walks over leaning down getting in her personal space.  
“You know, I don’t think I should be kissing you. With you being sick and all.” He says playfully. “But you’re too cute to say no to.” Grabbing her face in both hands he gives her a simple kiss on the lips even though he wanted to do more she was still sick and he didn’t need a redo of what happened last time.

“So, Allen did you tell Iris that Wally and I fucked?”  
“Linda?” Wally springs up from the back seat in the van surprised by her outburst.  
“Wally he knows. Don’t you?”  
“Yes, I kinda heard you guys while I was trying to sleep on the couch.” Barry answers while driving feeling awkward about the conversation that's about to happen.  
“Why were you on the couch?”  
“Because Iris kicked him out after she threw up. He was trying take care of her but Iris was embarrassed and told him to go sleep on the couch. Hence how he heard us.”  
“Thanks, Wally,” Barry winces as he pulls into the parking lot and parks. “Sorry,” Ge cringes. As they get into the store Barry pulls Linda aside while Wally goes straight for the candy aisle. “Listen, I know you love Iris but you have to be truthful with her. Whether you just want it to be a one night stand or more you have to tell her. Honesty is key in a relationship and even though it isn’t my business to tell I don’t want to feel like I’m withholding something from Iris. I don’t like lies or the people that use them. I’m not saying to tell her straight away but at least figure out what's going on between you two first and then tell her. And hey, you never know she might not be mad, she might actually be happy for you both.”  
“Great, Iris just had to like the boy scout,” Linda says rolling her eyes but agrees with Barry nonetheless. He was right, they never kept secrets from each other before and she didn’t want to start now. Whatever this thing was between her and Wally she either needed to nip it in the bud or pursue him. Linda was thinking that this situation was so messy but she had to be honest with herself she didn’t see Wally as the immature, annoying little boy anymore. He was a grown-ass man that she instantly liked once she saw him at the villa. The only concern was he could still be that immature little boy in a grown man's body.  
“Linda,” Barry says giving her an all-knowing look. Since being in the Villa Barry has gotten to know Linda just as well as Iris. He considered them friends so if she needed a push when dealing with the matters of the heart and being truthful about them he was gonna pull those feelings out of her by the time they get back from the store.  
“Okay, okay. I will talk to Wally then tell Iris what happened,” she mutters  
“See, was that so hard?” he says, giving her a sarcastic smile.  
“I hate you.”  
“Great, now help me find some chicken broth.” Linda rolls her eyes following him down the aisle.

After getting back from the grocery store Barry was in his element in the kitchen. Pots and pans cashing, music blasting, and his hips rocking to the beat. Instead of making Iris just some regular soup. He made her some spicy chicken soup with tortilla chips, some bruschetta bread on the side and hot tea. Lina taught him this famous recipe. He made enough for the everyone. It was still early in the afternoon so he hoped that this meal would at least get rid of her some of the guckiness so they could enjoy their date night later on tonight.  
“Need food now!” Cisco grumbles walking into the kitchen as he searches through the cabinets for a bowl.  
“Are you just now waking up?” Barry questions  
“Yes, Cynthia had me up all night yelling because I got drunk. Luckily I didn’t get a hangover but I do have a headache from all the nagging.”  
“It’s only been a month and you’re fighting already?” Barry asks confusingly  
“You must not be paying attention. We argue all the time. If we’re not fucking we’re fighting.”  
“It must be good cause you never hang around for a fight Cisco.”  
“Good is an understatement. The sex is out of this world, but either than that we just don’t click. She says I’m too open and I tell her she isn’t open enough. Did you know it took me three weeks for her to tell me her full name … HER FULL NAME BARRY!” Cisco pulls his hair frustrated that he’s falling for a girl who isn't willing to be open with him or at least meets him halfway.  
“Why don't you just try and talk to her about it,” Barry suggests as he starts to make Iris plate of food.  
“I’ve tried!” He snaps but Barry understand, knowing that he dealt with the same lack of communication with his ex. “Every time I even bring it up she either goes off to hang with girls and ignores me the whole day or she’ll just tell me that emotions make her uncomfortable.” Cisco says speaking in Gypsy voice while using air quotes mimicking what she said to him over a hundred times.  
Barry felt bad for Cisco. He has always been easy to fall in love while Barry usually ran from it. Cisco has been looking for that perfect girl since preschool. First, it was Katie, then Robin, Lena, Erica, Karry, then Gabriella, Hannah, Lia, Leah-Yes, he dated twins- and Lisa - Which in Barry’s opinion was the worst. He has always been that kind guy who's worn his heart on his sleeve. He just hasn’t found the perfect one yet. Barry hopes more than anything that he will find the one on Love Island whether it be Gypsy or someone else. “Just give her a little more time. You never know she’s probably been burnt before just like you and it takes a little time for her to open up.  
“Maybe you're right.” Cisco nods patting Barry on the back as he walks back into his room ready to have an honest conversation with Gypsy.  
Even though Barry felt bad for Cisco's situation he had his own set of drama waiting for him back at home and then what happened between him and Iris last night. Let's just say Barry was glad he had a romantic date coming up and one more day of fun in Las Vegas.  
Iris sees Barry come into the room with food on a tray and a single rose on the side. Smiling at him she thinks to herself where did this man comes from. No man has ever cooked for her or even took the time to take care of her when she was sick. Scott was very self-centered, everything always had to be about him. Iris believed the only reason why they meshed so well together is because she was so nurturing and willing to give rather than receive. But Scott took advantage of her kindness. He always said that he was afraid of commitment but was willing to be with her and yes, Iris knew of his past with other women but was willing to give him a chance after he courted her for months and practically became her second-best friend. They fell in love. Iris now knows she loved him way more than he loved her from the decisions he made. But they were good together. Their families got along, and he knew about the strained relationship with her mother. He couldn’t afford a lot of things being a struggling college student trying to make the NBA but that made his gift more thoughtful and the time they spent together more precious. She still remembers him always saying how he was going to marry her and buy her the world once he made it because she was one of the “real ones” and deserved everything that came with being a basketball wife since she stayed by him for so long even though she was never with Scott for his fame and fortune. He had the potential and willingness to make her happy even if he was the cause of most of her pain. That's what made her hold onto him for so long. She was in love with him, not his facade that he put on for others. When he was drafted into the NBA and just a month later got sent down to the G League, of course, Iris stood by his side but apparently, he couldn’t do the same for her. Iris got pregnant right out of college. She was ecstatic. She always dreamed of being a mother one day and having the perfect family, unlike her own and Scott knew that. They both came from broken families- his mother was a single parent and he never knew his father- but when he found out he in so many words asked her to abort it. Expressing to her how they were too young for a baby, weren’t married, how they couldn’t afford it on a G league salary, and how it would ruin his image in the media of getting his girlfriend pregnant. So being a stupid woman in love she went through with it and aborted her baby. It was the hardest thing she ever had to do. Scott just dropped her off at the Dr. Office. He didn’t stay because he had practice. He had Linda come pick her up. Iris still remembers the day five months after her abortion she wanted to surprise him for his away game win with a long trench coat on and lingerie underneath but she wasn’t the only guest there. A woman was already in his room claiming that she was madly in love with him and was having his baby. Before Iris found out everything- just knowing at the time that Scott had a one night stand with the mystery woman and that the child she was claiming was his wasn’t- that transpired in his infidelity she became overbearing for Scott. Iris became someone she didn’t recognize - an insecure woman- always questioning him, testing him, following him around different places to make sure he wasn’t cheating, and the worst of all overcompensating for things because she was afraid of having a failed relationship like her parents. Iris ended up staying with him for a little over a month but it was hard for her to truly trust him even though he was trying his hardest to gain it back.  
It was a punch in the gut when she finally found out the truth after weeks of Scott lying saying he didn't know the girl, then after a week of prying and nagging him he said it was just a one night stand, then he finally told Iris the truth about having an ongoing relationship with this woman and it was a possibility that the child was his after she emailed Iris explicit videos with Scott and this woman sleeping together and also insisted that Iris look through his phone. Iris found out that he was not only in a secret relationship with this woman but a slew of other women. Sexting them, meeting up at different locations, buying women courtside seats to his game, even lying to a girl about Iris having a miscarriage. She was already mad about his cheating but this baby, her baby. Lying about her abortion-that he made her have- was next level. Iris wasn’t naive. She knew what came along with the life of an athlete but the fact that he was discussing her business with random women on top of telling lies put rage in her. She ended up breaking his phone, slashing his tires, giving away all his clothes and jewelry to the salvation army and even wrote her first expose revealing all the messy drama and secrets from famous athlete’s wives while still keeping the wives, girlfriends, and side chicks anonymous about what their lives intel. Which put Iris and Linda’s journalism careers on the map to start up their own online magazine. Sometimes Iris thinks about that woman who came to the hotel. She even thought about the baby. What was the baby’s name, was it Scott’s, does Scott even go to see it, or even care for it.  
“Hey, what are you thinking about in the pretty little head of yours?” Barry skies, walking over to her side of the bed, placing her food tray on her lap and goes to sit up against the headboard on the other side.  
“Oh, just thinking of what sexy outfit I’ll be wearing for our date tonight.” Iris starts eating her soup and loves it. God, why did he have to be so perfect? “I guess I’m gonna have to retire from cooking if you keep making me meals like this.”  
“Well, I want you to keep me so I’ll think I will.”  
After Iris finished her meal Barry made her take another aspirin, he changed into some sweats and guided her body into his to lay down for an afternoon nap. That was the first time they purposely slept together without Iris having to worry about how to sleep without slobbering or throwing up and Barry didn’t have to worry about her kicking him out. Iris felt content cuddling up next to him. His body was so warm and strong wrapped around her small one. It was the best feeling in the world placing her head against his chest hearing the rhythm of his heartbeat that lull her to sleep.

“Barry, Barr wake up it's time to get dressed babe.” Iris got in a good 7 hours of sleep. She couldn’t believe it was already 7:00 pm by the time she rolled out of Barry’s embrace to use the bathroom. While there, she received a text from Gideon saying that they will be going on a romantic night on the town. They will be going to dinner at the most popular restaurant in Vegas called “Mizumi”. A Japanese restaurant with a garden view. So she hurried and started on her hair and makeup.  
“Mmm, five more minutes,” Barry groans, rolling onto his stomach as he puts a pillow over his head. Barry needed this sleep, he was up all night worrying about his son and his future with Iris. It took a lot out of him. But Iris was being persistent.  
“Nope,” she pops the “p”. “No five more minutes,” Iris pounces on his back, pulling the pillow from off his head as she starts jumping up and down on him. “Wake up, wake up we have a date to get ready for remember?” Barry ignores her but she was not gonna give up. She had one more trick up her sleeve. She started pinching and smacking his butt.  
“Ah...Okay, Okay… I’m up.” Barry thrashes around on his stomach. “Damn, someone in a good mood. I guess you're feeling better.” Barry laughs as Iris continues to pinch and grab his butt. Barry shoots up and pins her to the bed. Iris looks at him, her pupils dilating as heat forms in her eyes waiting on his next move. Barry sees as her eyes quickly turn lust-filled. “Nope, you’re not about to delay my hot date tonight.” Barry gets up and runs to the bathroom.  
“Jerk,” Iris yells, laughing shyly to herself at how hot he gets her.

“You look amazing by the way.” Barry admires her up close and personal. Appreciating all the smooth lines and curves of her body. She decided to wear an all-black, form-fitting, roll neck midi dress with a deep red lip and red open toe stilettos with her hair in loose ponytail tresses loose in the front. While Barry decided to wear an extra slim charcoal suit with a black shirt and black loafers.  
“Thank you,” Iris says bashfully, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear.  
“Mizumi” was a huge Japanese restaurant with a lengthy waiting list. Luckily for Barry and Iris, the producers of Love Island made reservations for them ahead of time so they were seated right away. Walking to their seats they admired the view, the koi pond, the Japanese garden, and the many different artistic statues. They felt extra lucky tonight that they were placed in front of the most romantic view in the building, the waterfall. Iris instantly fell in love with this place and hadn’t even tasted the food yet.  
As they started eating Barry could tell that something was on her mind as her eyes kept wandering from him to her food and back. “Something wrong with your food?”  
“No, it’s perfect. The spicy tuna is to die for. Here try some.” Iris grabs a piece of her tuna with her chopsticks and feeds it to him. Not thinking anything of it at first until his whole mouth wrapped around her utensils. It was kinda erotic the way his tongue stuck out just a little too much for Iris liking in public. She shifted slightly in her seat, feeling the heat starting to rise down below. “Good right?”  
“Mhmm. It’s delicious.” Barry says unaware of what he was doing to her or was he. “You know I kinda thought tonight was gonna be awkward,” He reveals truthfully, scratching the back of his neck.  
“Why do you think that?”  
“Well, with what happened last night-”  
“Barr, I said I was sorry for that.” Iris whines with a sorry look on her face.  
“I know,” He reaches his hands across the table to grab hers, reassuring her of his forgiveness. “I just wanted to talk about what we almost did yesterday and how that could affect things.”  
“Well, I don’t regret anything. Even though I was drunk, I was still in my right mind and aware of everything. And if I’m being honest I wouldn’t mind giving it another try.”  
Barry swallowed. “Everything?” He was so screwed. Of course, Iris was gorgeous, had a banging body, and God helps him please because he wanted to fuck her brains out. But he remembers how in every situationship he had after his ex would lead to sex very quickly and it would end just as fast. They would either get really clingy and end up catching feelings, or they would get upset when they found out they weren’t the only one. Iris was different and he wanted to treat her as such and even though it would be hard as hell. He would try his damndest to make what he felt for her last. And if that meant taking sex off the table so be it. He was a big boy he could hold out or so he thinks.  
“Everything,” Iris says in a sultry voice, grazing her foot up and down his leg as she innocently looks him in the eyes.  
“Iris…”  
“Mhmm.” She acts innocent as her foot goes higher up his thigh to his crotch. “Something wrong?”  
“Uh, check please!”

After Barry got the waiter's attention they quickly got some to-go boxes so everybody else could try some of the great food. Iris wasn’t really ready to go home yet since they’ve gotten a full seven hours of sleep so Barry suggested they go for a walk. She teases him for the majority of their ten-minute walk about what happened in the restaurant until he ended up seeing Gondola rides for forty dollars. Barry thought it was a romantic gesture to end a perfect date. They sit close together with his arm around her shoulder and her hand resting on his thigh. They enjoy the ride in silence. Quietly enjoying the view of the village that was supposed to be a replica of Venice with bridges, tunnels, and other gondoliers. Barry thought it was the perfect time to have a serious conversation. “Iris I don’t want to have sex.” He blurts out. Running his hand through his hair, instantly regretting how abruptly he said it by the look on her face.  
“Uh, okay…”  
“No, not like that. I want to have sex with you… I really, really, really do.” He emphasizes his “really’s”. “But I want this to be different. After my ex, I never had a serious relationship with anyone so I was just jumping into bed with different girls thinking it was gonna make me feel something but it did the opposite. It just made me pull away from them and I don’t want that with you. I just want to know that this is as real for you as it is for me.”  
“It is Barry, trust me okay?” She says sincerely, grazing his cheek as she looks into his green eyes. “And thinking about it yeah, maybe we should wait just a little while.” Iris didn’t know just how hard that sentence was for Barry to believe. He’s never put himself out there to trust any woman in a long time. Trust was something he cherished and it took him a minute for someone to gain his. But with Iris it was different. His brain and heart conflicted with each other. His heart wanted to fall for her and believe everything she said but his brain was telling him he’s been hurt too harshly to open up again. Iris could see the inter battle Barry was having with himself. She grabbed his face with both her hands. “I trust you, all of you Barry Allen. Even if I’ve been hurt in the past, I want to start this journey with you on a fresh new start. Believe me, I’m just as scared as you are but I want to try.” How could Barry not smile looking at this beautiful woman? As scared as she was she was willing to open up her heart again and be vulnerable with someone who could potentially hurt her. It’s scared her yet thrilled her to see how two people who have been through their own hurt could make something beautiful out of pain.  
Barry leaned in smiling at her till the very last second their lips met. Giving her a passionate kiss, holding onto her jaw with both hands while she placed her hands on his forearms. As they continued to kiss and caress each other for half of the ride he had one question on his mind that he wanted to ask. “What do you want?” Iris was kinda stunned by his simple question. Nobody has ever asked what she wanted. Not her parents when they went through their divorce, or her job when all they wanted her to do is write about sports because she was in a relationship with an athlete that knew people in the league, and definitely not Scott the man she gave her all to and got nothing but heartache and pain back in return.  
After Iris thought for a moment she finally answered “I want romance… with all the bells and whistles.” She ducks her head a little, trying to hide her blush. “To be thrilled by someone and respected. To know that one day I will be someone's wife and mother. I want to be able to give my all to someone willingly and know that I will have the same in return.” Iris says getting misty-eyed thinking about the only things that would make her happy. “Being married to the love of my life and having children with a man so dear to my heart.” Iris finished her sentence not realizing that a single tear was coming down her cheek. “What do you want?” Barry kisses her tear away, grazing her soft cheeks with his thumb. Iris was honestly surprised that he wasn’t running for the hills. Most men hated the conversation of marriage and kids. But she guessed it didn’t scare him because he already had a son.  
“I want to be able to wake up every day knowing that I’m wanted by someone… the one. I want to be happy and in love again. I want someone who's going to love and support me and my son.”  
After spilling their hearts out to each other Barry thought it was the right decision to ask Iris if she was willing to date someone who had a child knowing that his son will always come first. She told him that it would be a hard task- taking care of someone else's child- but she willing to love and adore his child like it was her own. Soon after that Barry asked her to be his girlfriend and she said yes. They knew they were going fast but it just felt right. Love was in the air and they were slowly but surely falling for one another. When the gondola ride ended Barry and Iris decided to go back to the suite and have a sleepover since they got a full night sleep hours ago. They got back to the hotel around 3 am. Everyone was asleep so they ran quietly toward their room. Iris changed into a t-shirt crop top and some short tights and Barry had on cut off sweat and no shirt on. Iris instantly wished he put some more clothes like a shirt, then a sweater, a jacket and maybe a big wool coat. The less she saw of Barry's six-pack, broad shoulders and big arms the better she could stop herself from wanting to ride him till the sun came up.  
Barry was thinking the same thing. That half shirt with her abdomen on display and those shorts that fit more like stockings than tights and that alone was going to be the death of him. Barry tries to relax as he climbs into bed behind her turning the tv on “American Dad”. “That's what you're gonna wear to bed? You don’t have a full-body thermal back in your suitcase? I-... I think you would look better in that.”  
“What's wrong with what I have on?”  
“Nothing, nothing,” Barry says in a high pitch voice as he adjusts his pants a couple of times and moves his pelvis as far away from her as possible while wrapping his arms around her small frame and simply kisses her neck.  
Iris looks down and sees half of his body is far off on the other side of the bed and laughs to herself. He was obviously struggling as much as she was which kinda made her proud that she had that effect on him as much as he had on her. “Are you comfortable like that?” She tries to act concerned but is doing a poor job at it.  
“Just shut up and watch the show.” They both end up laughing but Barry was serious about trying to keep his lower half distant from Iris. He thought if he could keep his dick out of the way it would be easier to just enjoy his time cuddling up with her and watching tv. But the temptation was killing him. Every time she breathed her chest would rise and fall in that tiny little crop top and what made it worse she didn't even have on a bra. Then when she laughed her whole body would move and she would just slightly gravitate moreover to him, or when she would ask him a silly question- like what’s the stupidest things he's done to get a girls attention- or telling him a joke. And she started reaching behind her to stoke either his beard, hair, or chest as she talked. Which Barry loved but hated in this particular moment. He just started chanting to himself over and over -no, nope, nah, claim down, you can't do this, maybe later...way later - but none of it was working. The pressure in his lower regions was killing him. He could either keep ignoring it - which he was failing miserably at- or just give in. As Barry was deep in though Iris turned fully on her back and kicked the covers off her. “Sorry, I’m hot.” She says nonchalantly as she continues to watch tv.  
“Very.”  
“What?” Iris asks innocently  
“Nothing, I’m just hot too.” Barry tries to act natural as he kicks the rest of the covers to the edge of the bed. He tries to adjust again by sitting up against the headboard but as he looks down he realizes that he now has a full view of her entire body from head to toe.  
“I thought you said you wanted to cuddle Barr?” Iris questions innocently as she looks up at him with those big doe eyes and an innocent smirk on her face. “Oh, come on I’ll hold you till you fall asleep.” Iris pats her chest, playfully nibbling on her bottom lip as she watches Barry cautiously lay down.  
“Fuck, I’m in trouble with this girl,” Barry mutters to himself as he scoots his full body back over to her side of the bed, placing his hand on her stomach while his head rests on her chest. Iris instantly starts playing in his hair, putting her fingers through his beard, rubbing her thumb over his lips, and rake her hand across his neck. It was a very intimate setting and Barry was enjoying every minute of it. It had been a while since he’s been able to let his guard down and just be consumed by someone and he loved that he could be this way with Iris.  
As she continued to graze her hand up and down his face Barry started being a little handsy himself. Kissing and rubbing his hand across her stomach then squeezing her hip bone slightly as his four fingers graze her ass. Iris breath hitches as she feels his warm, big hands smooth across her midsection. Iris thinks to herself “If he wants to reframe from sex he’s sure is doing a poor job at it because I am so turned on right now.”  
Barry feels Iris breathe hitches but she doesn’t stop him from touching her and he’s glad. He was too far gone and he wanted to explore her body. He continued to rub her stomach but wanted to tease her a little bit, get her back for what she pulled at the restaurant. He moves his hand past her stomach to the crevice of her thigh massaging that area so close to her vagina. Iris involuntary shudders, gripping his hair as his hand continues to massage her thigh while his thumbs lightly grazed the upper half of her pussy.  
Iris just wanted Barry to go ahead and rip her pants off and stop teasing her but she was too caught up in the feeling of his lips and hands on her body to say anything. Biting her lips, scratching his scalp, undulating her hips into his hand, breathing and sighing uncontrollably. Barry got the hint that she didn’t want him to stop but he still didn’t want to go all the way. Sex was still off the table but there was nothing wrong with him indulging in pleasing her in other ways. Barry was persistent on moving his hand from her thigh to cupping her pussy, moving his middle finger up and down slit over her tights. Iris moans softly as she starts to feel sparks bursting in her lower regions. “Barry,” Iris calls his name desperately, grabbing at his shoulders to pull him up for a heated kiss. Iris quickly stuck her tongue in his mouth, moaning as his hand continued to work her lower body. She wraps her arms around his neck, biting on his bottom lip and releases it with a pop. “I want to touch you,” She breathes into his mouth, moving her one hand down his abs to grab at his dick.  
“No, let me do this for you.” Barry moves her hand out of the way and starts kissing down her body, roughly ripping her tights and underwear off and tossing them across the room. This was the first time Barry came face to face with her most private area. He had to make a proper introduction. He starts slow gently rubbing circles around her clit as he leaves hickeys on her stomach and hip bone. “Will you let me touch you? Lick you… hmm?”  
Barry was relentless in his motion. Switching from circling her clit to inserting a couple of fingers. “Mhmm,” Iris whimpers, shaking her head as she takes one look down at him and sees him staring right back at her with a devilish smile on his face. “Shit, you’re about to kill me.” She mumbles to herself.  
Barry moves further down her body. Removing his fingers from her core and sucks every ounce of her juices off his fingers. “Damn, taste so good.” Barry sits up on his knee and yanks Iris down to the center of the bed and positions himself below her, moving her legs over his shoulders.  
Iris lets out an unexpected scream as she feels his long, strong tongue. There was no lead-up or going slow, he just went for it like he was a starving man ready to feast. Giving her firm, strong, deep licks then he started to suck and kiss her lower lips. Iris's body was on fire. This was the best head she ever gotten in her entire life. She wondered where he learned how to eat pussy so good because she was already on the verge of climaxing. “Baby, wait…” She clutches his wrist that are squeezing her thighs. “I can’t, I can’t… Barr.” Iris didn’t want him to stop but she wasn’t ready to orgasm just yet but he wasn’t having any of that. As she tried to shimmy her way up the bed he grabbed her by the crooks of her legs and yanked her back down pinning her knees into her chest as he continued to feast on her core.  
“I want you to cum in my mouth, yeah?” He grunts, giving a particular deep stroke of his tongue and speeding up the process as his fingers enter her again, pumping in and out of her. Iris couldn’t talk, breathe, or move all she could do is feel as her body goes stiff, hands gripping the sheets, hair in disarray, and body slick with sweat.  
“I’m coming … I’m coming… fuck.” Iris holds onto Barry's head in a grip lock. Keeping his head in place as she wets his mouth with her essence. He continues to suck on her clit but not as rough as her body starts to calm.  
While Iris was still trying to catch her breath Barry continued kissing up her body until he reached her lips. Pinning his elbows on either side of her head while Iris's hands had the full advantage to roam his body as she sucked on his lips tasting herself. “You just couldn’t keep your hands off of me huh?” Iris says breathlessly, scratching her hands down his back.  
“It was literally impossible,” Barry says out of breath, sucking on her neck as he feels her hands dip below his back gripping his butt. “But we're still not having sex. That was… just uh- just a little treat.” Barry nervously laughs as he feels Iris pull his pants and boxer down.  
“I know. I just wanna do this for you.” Iris says seductively, mimicking the same word he said to her minutes ago. Once Iris gets his underwear off she guides him toward her upper body and makes him straddle her chest. Barry was extremely excited about what was about to ensue. Of course, he’s had his dick sucked before. He was well experienced when it came to sex. He just wasn’t expecting her to return the favor, at least this fast into the relationship and not in this position.  
“Shit,” Barry says as she swirls her tongue around the tip of his dick, holding onto his hips to keep him in place, raking her hands up and down his abs, then gripping his butt taking him into her mouth as deep as she could take while his head falls onto the headboard. “What are you doing to me?” Barry couldn’t help but start fucking her mouth as he pushed off the headboard and pressed his fists into the mattress above her head.  
Iris started stroking him with her hand while continuing to suck on the tip. She was surprised at herself usually she was shy in bed the first couple of times, but Barry wasn’t like other guys and she felt that he deserved it as good as he gave it to her. And obviously, he was enjoying it. He couldn’t stop looking at her like she was the one who gave him breath, or grunting, and pushing her hair out of her face, or fucking her face. “Fuck, Iris.” Barry felt like a virgin all over again-not being about to control his body- as he came. Falling back against the foot of the bed gasping for air.  
Iris ran off to the bathroom to clean up and freshen herself up a bit. As she walks back into the room Barry is still laying at the foot of the bed naked but he looks knocked out. She smiled to herself looking at him.  
Barry heard Iris come back in the room but was unable to move. His body was still recovering as he moved his hand across his face whipping off his sweat. “Woo, girl you deserve anything you want after that.” He breathes out exhaustingly.  
“That good huh?”  
“Mhhm,” Barry says out of breath, still unmoved from his spot  
“Are you gonna stay down there or?”  
“Yeah, just give me a minute.” Barry rushes out. After a good minute or two, he finally cleans off in the bathroom and comes back to the bed.  
“Now, could we actually cuddle this time,” Iris says teasingly standing to retrieve her clothes off the floor as he climbs into the bed.  
Barry pulls her back in the bed before she could slide in herself, looking her up and down with a sly smile on his face. “Maybe,” he says leaning in for one of many kisses of the early morning.


	18. LAST DAY IN VEGAS

“Can you hurry up and get out? Everyone will be waking up soon.”

“I’m going as fast as I can,” Wally says rushing to put his boxer back on then fetching to get the rest of his clothes. “And I don’t appreciate you kicking me out like I’m some booty call.”

“ Well, until we tell Iris what's going on you're gonna have to get used to being a booty call. Now get out!” 

“Okay I’m going, I’m going.” 

“Wally wait.” He turns around with a sly look on his face.

Wally strides to the bed, giving Linda a devilish look slowing crawling on the bed. “I knew you couldn’t resist me.”

As Wally tries to kiss her she sticks her finger out against his lips stopping him. “I was gonna say you should wash your face off in the bathroom ... you uh, have my lipstick all over your face.”

“Oh,” Wally says trying to wipe the evidence of last night off. “Yeah, sure.” As he gets to the bathroom he remembers all the times he’s embarrassed himself in front of her when he was younger. Having your crush see you in your Avatar boxers while playing Manga was not how he wanted her to see him. But now she was seeing him in a different light the way she was all over him once Barry and Iris left on their date. And who was he to tell her no, he was a man he had needs. After they came back from the grocery store they talked about how they both found each other attractive but didn’t want anything serious and wanted to stay focused on their careers. Even though they were just having sex Linda still wanted to tell Iris so they both decided to keep there little dating my friend's brother thing a secret until the next recoupling ceremony.

“Please can we split off today. Just have some man bonding … like a strip club or something?” Cisco says to himself.

“Cisco it's one in the afternoon,” Wally says walking out of Linda’s bedroom and walking right to the pool table to set it up to play.

Cisco takes notice of where Wally came from but he could care less he already had too much of his own drama to deal with.“So, it’s Las Vegas baby. The strippers are always banging no matter the time.” He strides to the kitchen to stuff his face with a handful of cereal.

“You got a point. Do you think the girls would go for that though? The way I know Iris there is no way in hell she’ll let Barry go anywhere near a naked woman and Gypsy doesn’t look like the type to even let you breathe another girl's air.” Wally says, pocketing three solid color balls then walks around the table to find another angle.

“No she would not and I wouldn’t even try she could whoop my ass bro. And speaking of Barry looks who finally decided to join the men.”

Barry walks up to the men yawning with no shirt on, some grey shorts and his hair mushed up. “Shut up, and no I’m not joining you. Iris just wanted me to tell you guys to keep it down a little we’re trying to sleep.”

“You didn’t get enough of that last night?” Cisco asks rotating around the table for the right angle to hit the ball.

“Nah, we didn’t get in till like three in the morning and then we-”

“Spare me, please. I would really appreciate it if I don’t get a play by play of you and my sister together.

“Sorry,” Barry cringes, running his hand through his hair.

“Wait, so you finally…?” Cisco starts humping and gyrating his hips mimicking the act of sex.

“NO! We didn’t do that … we did other things.”Barry whispers the last part to himself with a bashful smile while rubbing his neck.

“You dog you.” Cisco runs up to Barry lightly punching him.

“Didn’t I say spare me.” Wally covers his ears “I’m going to look for something to eat… I mean snack on.” Wally shivers at the realization of what his sister was doing. 

“Sorry, Wally.”

“So you’re not having sex with Iris which means?”

“Means… I’m not having sex with Iris. What's the big deal?”

“What's the big deal?” Cisco says with his mouth wide open in disbelief. “The big deal is Barry Allen is no longer doing the whole 'Situationship” thing anymore.”

“What “situationship” thing?” Barry asks even though he is very aware of the term.

“Uh, let's not try and act like you haven't been in a serious committed relationship since Ms. what’s her face. All the girls that you would jump into bed with at hello and then would run off after they caught feeling.”

Barry was speechless. He had a past, everyone did. After his ex, he decided to take a break from relationships even though he always wanted a stable, loving and honest relationship like his parents it was hard for him to open up and be so vulnerable with another woman after the hardship he went through. So it was just easier for him to wine and dine girls, date them for a little while, and then sleep with them. He never made the huge mistake of inviting them around friends or family, giving them false hope about a future that would never happen, or even invite them over to his house. A lot of it had to do with him trying to get his confidence back. After he found out about the cheating and DJ not being his he became unsure of himself. Like he was lacking as a man, lover, and provider. So, yes, he was sleeping with women and not giving them a commitment. He was afraid of being hurt again and also felt like he deserved to be a dog for a change after what happened two years ago. 

Then Barry starts to think of how Iris weaseled her way into his mind and heart. It must be that journalistic brain she is always joking about. How easy it was for Barry to open up to her just in the first couple of days. She told him that he intrigued her like he was a mystery that needed to be cracked open and she needed to know his story. He wasn’t offended by her remarks. He was more amazed that she could tell he was reframing from certain conversations and holding back. Ever since his dad passed he gained the skill of beginning unseen, or everybody thinks he has his life together. But she saw him, the real him, with flaws and all. She got to know the real him, not the persona that he put out to women he wanted to pursue. Everything about her felt so genuine to him. The way she laughs at his corny jokes, or the way she looks into his eyes before she kisses him, the way she tells him she wants to be with him and only him, the way she caress his face or hold his hand, especially the way she screamed, moaned and sighed his name all last night, but nothing was better than the way she made him feel wanted just by a single look. He’ll be talking to the boys, or doing random things around the villa and then he sees her smile at him and thinks “Man, that cannot be science.”

“Exactly my point… you’re doing that speechless gazing up at the sky thing when I bring up her name. Iris is different. You’re trying to slide into her heart instead of her bed. I’m so proud of you.” Cisco says sarcastically acting like he’s crying as he rest his head Barry’s shoulder.

“Alright, alright. You’re right. Whatever.” Barry laughing pushing Cisco off of him.

“So Barry are you gonna join us going gambling and not a strip club or are you gonna stay and cupcake with my sister?” Wally asks with a big bowl of cereal in his hand as he smacks on some fruity pebbles.

“I’ll go if that means you guys stop with the teasing?” Barry states exhaustedly.

“Maybe,” Wally says

“No,” Cisco says at the same time looking at each other laughing.

“Okay, I’ll remember that. I’m gonna go get ready. Be out in fifteen.

“Oh my God, I’m so glad you decided that we should get medi pedis. I was in serious need of a pedicure.” Gypsy groans, closing her eyes and falling back in her spa chair as her male nail tech gives her a deep tissue foot massage. 

“Your welcome,” Iris says cheerfully as she walks to her seat after picking the color she wants on her feet.

“Yeah, thanks, Iris. Wait, where did the boys go?” Linda asks

“They went gamble or at least that's what Cisco told me.” Gyspy rolls her eyes thinking about how for the past two days they’ve done nothing but argue. “Probably was lying and went to see strippers… I mean it is the last day in Vegas they should have their guy time.”

“Probably.” Iris shrugs off focusing on the magazine in her hand rather than engaging in the conversation.

Linda looks at Iris suspiciously. After Iris found out about Scott’s cheating she never let him go anywhere around other women unless she was there. “So, what did you and Barry get into last night? I noticed he wasn’t on the couch this morning.”

Iris smiles to herself thinking about how Barry’s head was in between her legs for the majority of the early morning. “Uh, we did some… things.” 

“She sucked his dick,” Gypsy says leaning across Iris to look at Linda nonchalantly.

“Gypsy!” Iris gasps. Linda's eyes widen in utter shock as Iris reaches over and slaps her arm.

“What? It’s true… I can tell when a man is in orgasmic bliss and Barry can’t keep a straight face if his life depended on it… or it could be love… Which is disgusting. And also Cisco told me yall are officially boyfriend and girlfriend now…ew.”

“Oh, so you're giving head now bitch and you let him possibly go to a strip club? Who is this woman? Can someone find my best friend Iris because this is an imposter!” Linda shouts out getting the attention of all the customers in the shop including the staff pressing her hand to her chest in panic as she stands.

“Linda sit down, you’re so embarrassing,” Iris says smiling through her teeth laughing as she pulls her down back into a sitting position. “And it wasn’t … I… Okay yeah, I did” Iris puts her hand over her face. “But I was just returning the favor and trust me he deserved it,” Iris muttered the last part of her sentence, swiping through her magazine once more like she didn’t say anything.

“So, I’m guessing what was revealed at the conveyor belt game was true,” Gyspy utters sitting up in her chair so the nail tech can work on her fingernails. 

“Very, very true and I’m still sore,” Iris says rubbing her thighs thinking about when she will be able to get Barry alone again.

As Iris was in thought thinking about Barry Linda had some thoughts of her own. Thinking about why Iris let Barry go off somewhere without inquiring about where he was going and what he was going to be doing. Even though Linda didn’t go through the majority of the things Iris has she’s always made it her job to have her back and be there for her. Like when she had the abortion, when she found out Scott cheated and was in a full-blown relationship and possibly had a baby, even when she tried to work it out with him. Linda was there for all of it and noticed how Iris became this closed shell of a woman who lacked confidence and would run other guys away with her ability to not trust them. Even though she was only like that for a little over a year after Scott she never really put trust in men again except her dad and Wally so it was weird to see Iris be so carefree with Barry. Even though Linda genuinely likes Barry and thought he was a good fit for Iris she wondered why she was being so nonchalant about where he was going and what he could possibly be doing.

As the girls got back to the house they decided to make some dinner for the boys. Well Iris did most of the cooking, Linda did the salad and Gypsy just set the table and when she was done she simply just walked to her room and waited for the food to be done. As Gyspy was off in her room Linda felt it was the appropriate time to have a chat with Iris. “So, you and Barry huh? You guys seem to be moving pretty fast?” 

“Well, you said it yourself that I need to get under someone… well, he got below. I hope that still counts.” Iris laughing but notices quickly that Linda isn’t laughing with her.

“I did but I didn't expect you to make him your boyfriend so soon.”

“I know it’s fast but I don’t know Lin he’s just so romantic. God and the way he talks about his son and his mom.” Iris smiles to herself thinking about all the late nights they stayed up talking. “He’s just a wholesome guy and I really like him.”

Linda sees hope in Iris's eyes something she doesn't see unless she is around her family or going after a story but she didn’t want Iris to go back to being the woman she was with Scott so she had to ask the hard questions. “Why didn’t you ask Barry where he was going when he left with the boys?”

Iris was baffled at Linda’s question but answered anyway as she started to make her secret cheese sauce for her famous mac and cheese. “Because I figure they wanted some alone guy time. And besides Cisco actually told me what they were going to do before they walked out the door.” 

“Yeah, but Barry’s your boyfriend now shouldn’t he have told you?”

“Yes,” Iris turns around looking at Linda funny “What is going on Lin? What’s up with all the questions?”

“Nothing,” Linda lets out a long breath as she watches Iris sprinkle cheese all over the noodles and put it in the oven. “I just don’t want you to get hurt again.”

Iris couldn’t be mad at Linda for worrying she was scared also. That’s why she promised herself once she got into another serious relationship she wouldn’t be that overbearing, nagging girlfriend again. She would try to trust even though it was the hardest thing to do putting her trust in someone who could potentially hurt her but she had to try. When Barry came back in the room after talking to Cisco and Wally he told her that he was gonna start getting dressed because the boys wanted to hang out and asked her if it was okay or did she want to do something with just the two of them again. Iris was surprised when he asked. When she was with Scott he would just tell her when he was leaving or what they were gonna do. It was so refreshing how different the two were. Iris just wanted to spend all her time with her new man. She honestly just wanted to stay in bed all day but didn’t want to feel like the clingy girlfriend so she suggested that they both just do their own thing today. Once they both showered and got dressed she still worried in the back of her mind because he never told her where he was going and what made it even worse was it was Vegas “Sin City” anything could happen. So, yes she was apprehensive about letting him go out with the boys but she rather be in bliss and not know than to be heartbroken again. “I don’t want to either but I can’t be the same Iris I was with Scott. I refuse to be that same insecure woman who just gave and never got anything in return but material things and a public relationship that I never asked for. Barry is different. He makes me happy, genuinely smiles, he and Wally seem to be hitting it off… and I know it's fast and he has expressed to me that his life comes with a lot with having a son and a mother he takes care of but that doesn’t make me look at him any differently. I just want to see if I have a future with him. And if it doesn’t work out I’ll be single forever no more falling in love for me.” Iris does a self-deprecating laugh at her last sentences putting her finishing touches on the rolls before sticking them in the oven as well.

Linda knew something was up with Iris she just didn’t know what. But now that she knew she feels kind of bad for forcing the information out of her making her bring up the things that have happened in her past while she has a pretty big secret she's been literally hiding in her bed since they arrived in Vegas. “I’m sorry I brought it up. I just love you and want to see you happy without compromising who you really are. And if Barry makes you happy then I’m happy.” Linda says embracing Iris in a tight hug. “But promise me that you’ll be the real Iris and not the people pleaser.”

“I love you too and I promise I am. Now can you help me and stop acting like the salad is the hardest thing you had to do in life.” 

“Okay.” The women both laugh while Linda turns on the stove to boil the water for the green beans. “So you’re falling in love with Allen? Damn-”

“Falling in love? Who said that?” Iris says chopping away at vegetables to fix Linda’s so-called salad, voice going an octave higher than her original voice. 

“Uh, you did mama… just a minute ago,” Linda says teasing Iris while poking her side.

“No, no I’m not … just a deep like okay. We’re moving fast but I’m not moving that fast.” Iris lies and Linda can tell but drops it because one thing she knows about Iris is she’s stubborn and if she doesn’t want to talk about something or do something she won’t.

“Alright, I’ll drop it… for now” Linda says smartly as she passes Iris to get to the fridge to take the chicken out. “I’ll just ask a different question.” Iris sighs at Linda's persistence “So, you’re sucking dick but still no sex what are you guys high schoolers?”

“He doesn’t want to.” Iris looks at Linda with a disbelieving smile on her face while rapidly blinking her eyes and before Linda could speak she says. “And trust me I’ve tried. I even did the foot thing… and the skimpy pajamas.”

Linda was surprised at the new revelation that Barry was the one who put the sex on lockdown not the other way around. “Well, what did he say? Why doesn’t he want to?” But before Iris responses, she says “He probably cums quick, you know one of those three pump guys-”

“Oh, God I hope not.” Iris bites her nails wondering in fear. “But he says he wants this to be different, he wants this to be real. He said he doesn’t get the overwhelming feeling to run when he’s with me.” Iris says smiling as she starts to deep fry the chicken.

“Wow, that doesn’t even sound like a line,” Linda says finally realizing that Iris was in good hands with Barry with a man who truly seemed to adore her. Linda thinks that Iris's dad will love him seeing how Barry treats his “baby girl”. “Okay, last question?”

“Fine go ahead.”

“What would you think if Wally-”

“You owe me twenty dollars, Barry. I don’t care if you did win the last two games it was my twenty that won you the money.” Wally says bursting through the door throwing his jacket on the couch as the men migrate toward the kitchen.

“Forget the money, what's that amazing smell?” Is that fried chicken?” Cisco says sniffing in the air like a dog.

As the other boys were distracted by the smell Barry was distracted by what he saw and walked past everyone to get to Iris and pulled her by the waist away from the stove to give her a simple kiss on the lips.

“I missed you,” Barry whispers in her ear as his hands graze up her shoulders then smooths down the fly-aways of her hair.

“I missed you,” she repeats holding onto his waist as she stares in his eyes then kisses underneath his chin.

“Move I haven’t eaten all day,” Cisco says running through Barry and Iris to get to the stove and savors the smell of the delicious soul food. 

“You had four double cheeseburgers from McDonald’s not even ten minutes ago. But I understand completely my sister is the best cook in the house even though my dad will never admit it.” Wally says walking up behind Linda to get to the fridge. “Um, I need to get some water.” 

“Okay,” Linda says softly looking into his eyes as she tries to move out the way but they seem to have the same brain for a short period of time because they keep stepping and moving in the same direction as the other. Everyone including Iris watches on as Linda and Wally try to weasel around each other. Barry thought they were being extremely messy knowing that they still haven’t told Iris. He decided to help the situation by pushing the two slightly in the opposite direction and grabbing the water for Wally. “Here you go.” Barry throws the bottle at Wally and gestures for him to get away from Linda and gives Linda the same exact look.

Iris caught on immediately not thinking too much of the awkward situation that just happened with Linda and Wally -Iris always knew that he had a crush on her- but whatever that eye contact was between Linda and Barry. She knows Linda would never try and break the girl code by pursuing a guy she was interested in but that never stopped guys from hitting on the both of them in secret. Iris didn’t want to think the worst of the little eye contact that they shared but it was a little weird. Iris knows that Barry has been trying to get to know and get along with the people that matter the most to her but that look seemed more private and secretive to her like they were hiding something. And one thing that Iris hated more than a cheater was a lying, conniving cheater. She felt bile rising up in her throat just thinking about it and decided to excuse herself as she quickly walked to her room to get to the bathroom.

“You guys are being extremely messy. If I didn’t intervene you guys would still be swaying back and forth.” Barry says frustrated at the fact that Wally nor Linda still have not told Iris what's going on between them.

“Sorry, it was Linda’s fault I said excuse me?” Wally says folding his arms on his chest.

“Me,” Linda says pointing to herself. “First of all you didn’t say excuse me you just said -I need water-”. Linda says mimicking Wally with a Hulk-like voice.

Wally tries to hold in his laugh but is finding it difficult. “I don’t sound like that and you know it. I have a more suave, sexy voice remember.” Wally says winking at her.

“Oh, so you guys did sleep together? I knew I heard something… and then you were doing the walk of shame or maybe more like glory out of her room.” Cisco says sitting down at the table waiting to be fed.

“Great now everyone knows,” Linda says rolling her eyes

“Not everyone,” Barry says pointing in the direction of Iris's room.

“Yes, we do,” Gyspy says matter of factly, walking out of her room and sitting on Cisco laps as she kisses him on the lips.

“Great, so everyone but Iris.” Barry bemoans 

“Yeah, it seems that way,” Wally confesses 

“Look, you guys are adults. You shouldn’t be scared of telling Iris whatever is going on between you two.” Barry expresses

“Yeah, just rip it off like a bandaid,” Cisco says

“Yes, I know. But we decided to wait to tell Iris when we get back to the villa when we choose each other at the recoupling ceremony.” Wally says and when nobody looks convinced at the decision that made Linda chimes in.

“I wanted my best friend to actually enjoy her time in Vegas ok. Let off some steam. She needed a peaceful weekend okay?” Everyone agrees with that statement. 

While everyone was talking and joking in the kitchen Iris was trying to stop tears from falling down her face, looking at herself in the mirror. Thinking of all the possibilities of why Barry would ever look at Linda like they had this pack, this type of secret they were hidden from her. Did he hit on her, did something happen between the two when they went grocery shopping. “No, Linda would never do something like that.” Then Iris starts to think about all those questions Linda was asking her. “Something isn’t adding up?” Was Linda actually interested in Barry and just didn’t know how to tell her or was he playing with Iris emotion telling her everything she wanted to hear like a player would just to collect as many women as possible. “I don’t have to run when I’m with you,” Iris says mimicking Barry’s voice “Yeah right, that was such a line.” Iris starts to think that instead of yelling and cursing him out she’ll just use him like he’s using her. Anger starts to build up in Iris just thinking about how easy it was for her to fall for him while roughly wiping her eyes at even the thought of being played again. 

“Iris, what's taking you so long the boys are ready to eat and if I hear Wally scream at me one more time for taking the chicken out too early- he knows I can't cook-… but if he yells at me one more time I’m gonna have to kill him.” Linda says casually as she laughs into the bathroom. “Oh my god, Iris what’s wrong?”

“What’s going on with you and Barry?” Iris says giving Linda the death stare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff Hanger Alert.  
> Sorry, not sorry.  
> Also, this chapter isn't really Westallen heavy but we'll right back on track for the next chapter


	19. BACK TO CENTRAL CITY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE I GOT ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU.  
> DON"T FORGET TO COMMENT DOWN BELOW

As Iris walked back into the kitchen to bring the food out she felt refreshed but a little shaken up and concerned after her conversation with Linda. She and Barry weren’t messing around but Linda did tell her that she might have drunkenly slept with Wally… twice and wondered how Iris felt about it. Iris was glad that Linda finally came clean about Wally. Barry didn’t even know he was in the line of fire dealing with Iris. She was going to put the fear of a mad black woman into him. She ended up hugging Linda until she couldn’t breathe anymore when she found out the truth. Which was a relief for Linda. She could have sworn the way Iris was looking into the mirror when she walked in was meant for her but that evil look was really for Barry. After Linda assured Iris that nothing was going on between the two of them and that he was just trying to stop her and Wally from being so messy in front of the group especially before she knew. And she also told Iris that Barry pulled her aside at the grocery store and told her to be upfront and honest with her about Wally. it will only hurt Iris if she had to figure it out herself versus Linda just telling her. Iris let out a quick breath at the information. While Iris was happy and impressed by what Barry did for her friend she realized how quickly her feelings have grown for him. If this was any other guy she wouldn’t even care she would simply just delete their number and move on. But Barry wasn’t like other guys. They complimented each other very well and if she was going to be truly honest with herself she was falling in love with him but she was not gonna let that slip out. She had too much pride to fall so quickly for someone without knowing if they reciprocated those same feeling. She knew Barry liked her he wouldn’t have made her his girlfriend if he didn’t and from what Wally and Linda were saying he might even love her but he never said it and she wasn't gonna push him to either.  
She wanted their relationship to be authentic and even the slightest hint of or the possibility of Barry being this player who had as many women as the notches on his belt sent a cold chill up her back in the worst way. The first night they stayed up talking he did tell her that he hasn’t been in a committed relationship since his failed engagement and has been running from commitment since. So, of course, Iris assumed that was just a more mature way of saying he went through the phase of being a hoe but Iris couldn’t be mad at him because she did the same thing. Going on random dates with guys when she knew it would never go anywhere, guys she was interested in that would just ghost her, or just Netflix and chilling with guy friends.  
As Iris sits all the food on the table she thinks about how she hugged Linda almost to death after finding out that Barry was an innocent man and quickly pinched her arm for not telling her that she slept with Wally… twice. Iris honestly didn’t care that they slept together. They were teenagers when she and Wally made that packed not to sleep or date each other's friends. Yes, Iris found it disgusting that her brother and best friends fucked but they were adults and in Iris's eyes they could do as they pleased because she sure as hell was. She just hoped that it was a one-time thing. She didn’t want to see either of them hurt and it would be hard to pick sides between her brother and best friend.  
As Linda helps Iris bring the food to the table she feels surprised that Iris was more stuck on the fact that Linda could possibly be doing something with Barry than actually doing some very adult things with Wally. Linda knew for a fact that Iris knew she would never do anything like that to her which meant Iris had stronger feelings for Barry than what she led everyone else to believe. Iris only ever was like that with Scott. Becoming this possessive, insecure woman. She was so afraid of ending up like her parents and so hell-bent on staying in the toxic relationship that she ended up just like them… separated. Thinking that she found the love of her life, the man she would have a successful marriage with, have his children, and both thrive in their careers. But Scott was never the one for her to pursue marriage and family with and it took him having a baby momma to prove it. 

“I saved you a seat,” Barry smiles, gesturing for Iris to sit to his right as he sits at the head of the table completely unaware of the argument that was about to happen if the conversation Iris had with Linda went another way.  
“Wow, all this looks great Iris.” Gypsy hits Cisco’s leg underneath the table. “I mean thank you Gypsy, Iris, and Linda for this perfect dinner you’ve made for us starving men.” Cisco says doing his best fake, wide smile “Oh, my these linens are so soft and the tableware is that real china?”  
“Okay, we get it Cisco. You can stop trying to suck up to Gypsy.” Linda says bringing her salad to the table and sits in between Barry and Wally and whispers in his ear that Iris knows that they slept together.  
“What?” Wally abruptly stands up and quickly notices that everyone is looking at him. “I mean what are we waiting for let's dig into my favorite sister's meal.”  
“Wallace sits down and eat okay. I'm not gonna kill you for hooking up with Linda. But you might want to sleep with one eye open.” Iris says giving Wally the death stare to scare him a little even though she wasn’t serious at all.  
“And I shall sit down and eat my wonderful sister's amazing food.”  
“Mm, babe this is so good,” Barry says stuffing his mouth full with Iris's famous mac and cheese. “Sorry Cisco but Iris has officially beaten your mom in having the best mac.”  
“None taking. Iris, where did you learn how to cook like this?”  
“My dad and mostly my Grandma Esther. She comes into town every holiday or on birthdays and makes us her famous german chocolate cake that she has yet to give me the recipe for but I’m wearing her down right Wall?” Iris says with a determined look on her face as she takes a bite out of her fried chicken.  
“Yeah, I don’t think she will be able to say no to you if you make Jenna ask her. You know she can’t say no to her cute baby face.”  
“Yeah, I'll have to pay her big bucks you know she's just like her mother. She’s a great negotiator.”

Barry enjoyed every minute eating Iris food and so was everyone else. So much so that he was demoted to being just the morning chef of the villa to just cook breakfast while everyone else begged Iris to always make them dinner and dessert if she wanted. After they finished eating they decided to just have fun playing card games, playing pool, and watching movies as a group since this was their last day in Vegas. Once the clock strikes twelves everyone decided it was time to go to bed since they had a six-hour drive ahead of them in the morning.  
“Who would have thought Iris West would be so competitive in Uno?” Barry comes up behind her, wrapping his hands around her waist while while looking at her through the mirror as she takes off her jewelry.  
“Well, I guess there are still some things about me you don’t know.” She looks right back at him through the mirror the. slips out of his grasp to go toward the bathroom to change into her pajamas. Barry found that odd. He knows they’ve only known each other for a short period of time but they have gotten real cozzie with one another. He wondered why all of a sudden she wanted privacy especially after what happened last night. Barry learned very quickly that Iris was an affectionate person. Always kissing him, touching him, and complimenting him. But he couldn’t remember her doing any of that once he got back from hanging out with the guys. As Barry thinks about what could have changed in a span of hours she comes out in basketball shorts and a long sleeve t-shirt. With an irritating look on her face she gets under the cover and turns on the tv without a word. Barry was so confused on why she could be mad with him. Is it because he hung out with the boys instead of her or he didn’t pay enough attention to her when they were playing games? Well, whatever it was he was going to fix it, make it right. He stand in front of the tv and starts to strip. He slowly starts to unbutton the three buttons on his red oxford shirt and slips it over his head throwing it in Iris direction giving her eyes contact, tossing each Nike shoe behind his back, noticing that the intensity in her eyes matched his as he sees the rise of her chest quicken. Barry stands there staring at her for what feels like minutes as he finally unbuckle his belt, unzips his zipper and finally pulls his black jeans down his legs leaving himself in grey boxer briefs.  
After her talk with Linda and her reassuring her that nothing happen and never will happen with Barry, she started to second guess herself. Thinking maybe she was moving to fast and even if she felt like her and Barry have been together for years he still had the potential to hurt her so Iris had to protect her heart by not being her usually affectionate and bubble self. She didn’t want to break up with him -she wasn’t stupid- but she did want to evaluate the person she sees herself becoming once again. The person who gives her all to someone just to be hurt in the end and even though it was a false alarm with Linda and Barry what if the next time isn’t. She had to prepare herself for another heartache and in doing that she had to keep her distance and try her damnedest not to fall in love with Barry Allen. Which she will find out is the hardest thing she’s ever had to do.  
“I’m kinda tired” Iris rubs her eyes as she notices the bulge in his boxers. “Still sleepy from yesterday. You don’t mind if we just sleep?” Iris says as she watches Barry stride over to his side of the bed and slides under the covers. His facial expression quickly changed from seductive to confusion at her request.  
“Uh, yeah… you read my mind. I'm kinda tired too.” Barry says yawning and stretching his limbs out in the bed.  
“Yeah right,” she says rolling her eyes.  
“Hm?”  
“I said yeah right. You were ready to jump my bones just seconds ago, don't lie Bartholomew?”  
“Bartholomew?” Barry smiles. Surprised that she used his full name as he leans over in her direction. “Am I in trouble?”  
“No,” Iris says smartly with a slight attitude as Barry continues to move closer to Iris now leaning into her with his hand and elbow holding up his head. Iris continues to look him in the eyes and wishes she could look away but she couldn’t. She thinks to herself. (Why did he have to be so damn sexy) “We are not having sex.”  
Barry bites his lips as his eyes travel from her plump lips, her neck, to the rapid movement of her chest. “I didn’t say we were,” Barry simply says, moving his hand to graze her thigh, moving her shorts further up toward her hip. Barry doesn’t know what's gotten into her but he kinda likes that's she’s being all sassy and playing hard to get.  
Iris swiftly moves her hand on top of his to stop his hand from moving. He was driving her crazy. She was supposed to be putting her walls back up to protect her heart but just from his simple gaze with those big green gorgeous eyes, long eyelashes, plump bottom lip, and chiseled jaw of his. She knew she was going to fail tonight and probably every other night. “That's not what your eyes are saying?”  
“And what are my eyes saying Iris?” His voice deep and raspy as he moved into her personal space, lips brushing against hers with his hand still placed on her thigh as she grips it tighter to keep it in place.  
Iris was speechless … again. How many times was this man gonna be able to leave her speechless and breathless? Holding her gaze like he was a famous painter looking at his masterpiece. She was supposed to be withdrawing from him, not become attached to this fine specimen of a man. The more she continued to look at him the more she could see the genuine concern for her behind the heat in his eyes. How could she possibly think she could just string him along in this relationship so she could protect her heart. How long was she going to continue to let the things that transpired in her previous relationship affect this one? How selfish of herself to think that she could withdraw herself from him because of the damage that was done to her heart and soul. All because of a misunderstanding she was ready to throw away the one thing outside of her family and job that makes her feel alive, that makes her like even love herself when she’s around him, that makes her feel like she’s the only woman in the world for him. All because she was afraid of being that woman she once was two years ago. The woman that was insecure, the woman who second guess every decision in her relationship, the woman who still blamed herself for going through with the abortion, the woman who still cared for her ex but was too stubborn to confront those feelings, the woman who would give anything to feel whole again. She told him to trust her and he did without a second thought. Why couldn’t she do the same? She had to allow herself to be open and honest with Barry or she would never get over the past. “Kiss me,”

HR: Hello, everyone and welcome back to Love Island Central City. I have got a lot of information for you. First, the group of six just got back an hour ago from Las Vegas. The cameras were not allowed in the suite but the cameras caught everything that happened in public so we know that Barry and Iris are officially exclusive and have been getting real cozzie with each other while still being coupled up with Eddie and Becky, Cisco and Gypsy have been having problems with communication arguing nonstop and Wally and Linda have been hooking up in secret.  
And second for the group that stayed behind and got to pick three things that they wanted to do that are usually against the rules in the villa. While everyone else orders food, caught up on new tv shows and things going on in the media, or going out on the town. Scott, on the other hand, requested to make a specific call to someone I don’t think BA would appreciate.  
Also yesterday the Islanders who stayed in Central City welcomed a new guest. Everyone meets Ralph Dibny 6’4, caucasian male, with short brown hair and a bodybuilder physique. He was born and raised in Gotham before moving to Central City after he dropped out of college to pursue his career of being a stunt double. He’s been in some really big blockbuster movies. He was one of the blue people in Avatar during the fighting scenes, he did some work on Transformers, Men in Black, and The Power Rangers. Ralph is all about always looking good and about the ladies … even though he told one of the producers that he doesn’t get out much so he thought this was the best way to make friends. So which one is the truth Ralph? Tell us the truth! Are you a Scott Evan’s or a Barry Allen?  
“So Ralph how do you like the villa so far?” Becky asks, checking him out as he sits outside by the pool with all the rest of the boys. Becky still hasn’t been able to get Barry alone to have a private conversation. He's been so up Iris ass for over a month even more so after her surprise birthday party- the night before they left for Vegas- that Linda and Barry put together and now they seem to be even closer once they got back from Vegas. She hasn’t been interested in any other guy but there was nothing wrong with harmless flirting and she thought Ralph was kinda cute.  
“I think it's a cool spot. Now, let's get down to the nitty-gritty whose all a couple here so I don’t step on anyone's toes.”  
“Uh, Caitlin and I are a couple and also Gypsy and Cisco,” Ronnie says while sipping on a soda.  
“Yeah, but Linda and I are the true single one,” Becky says  
“Okay,” Ralph smiles. “So, since I never got to use my three requests- coming in late and all- I’ll use them now. I want to invite all the men out to get some haircut- because you boys are looking rough- and maybe go to a bar, sip on some beer, get to know each other away from the women. What do you boys say?  
All the boys agreed to accept Ralph’s offer. They all desperately needed a haircut and thought it would be cool to just hang out with just the guys. The boys left the barbershop with their fresh cuts- Ronnie just go a little trim and kept his face clean-shaven, Eddie got a crew cut fade and kept the five o'clock shadow, Wally got a taper and left it curly on top and cut his goatee down a little, Cisco almost came out of his skin when Ralph dared him to cut off his hair and he respectfully declined wanting to keep his man bun and the scruff, Scott got a classic fade and an edge up on the beard, and Barry got low fade with a hard comb-over and groomed the beard.  
Once the boys got to the bar they instantly knew it was a gentlemen's club. Ralph expresses that the best way to get to know each other is at a strip club and that they had the best wings in town. As the other men were enjoying their time doing manly bonding, eating, throwing money, and drinking Scott wanted to pull Barry aside. “Hey, man could talk to you for a minute?”  
“Yeah, sure,” Barry says as they walk to the back of the club and sit in the VIP lounge that Ralph bought out for them.  
“Look, man, I know I’ve kinda been lukewarm with you. Me being Iris ex and all and then seeing her with you… look what I’m trying to say is I love Iris, I will always have a love for her but she wants to be with you, you seem to make her happy and all I ever wanted was for her to have happiness. I was just too selfish and put my happiness over hers and know I see that I was doing more bad than good. And I don’t want you to make the same mistakes as I did. So the only thing I ask of you is please never break her heart... I’ve already done enough damage. Iris is a keeper, she’s one of the good ones. So if you don’t see a future with her after this show please just be honest and let her know now so she can find someone who will take her seriously. I don’t know if she told you but Iris is looking for marriage, children and she could have had that if it wasn’t for me-”  
Scott sees the confused look on Barry’s face which means Iris hasn’t told him about the abortion. And Scott knew to shut his mouth at that moment. Not only was it not his story to tell. Iris already hated him and he didn’t need Iris yelling at him again for oversharing her personal business.  
“What I mean is Iris is an upfront type of woman. She’s not like these other girls. All she ever wanted was a successful career and a family and she deserves nothing less. So I’m asking you if you are ready for that and if not please don’t drag this on.”  
As Barry takes in everything Scott says he was actually grateful that Scott decided to stop the macho act and give Barry a chance. He earned respect in Barry’s book for coming to him like a man about dating his ex. Barry was a little confused toward the end of his speech and didn’t know what Scott meant when he said that Iris could have had a family if it wasn’t for him but obviously it was a story behind that that Iris wasn’t ready to tell him yet which he was totally fine with. She still didn’t know everything about his past. Little did Scott know Barry and Iris already had a discussion about what they both wanted in life and out of this relationship and the big kicker was that he was falling in love with Iris West. So instead of responding to Scott’s request, he chose to stick his hand out and give him a strong handshake that expresses more than words between to men in love with the same woman ever could.  
Eddie saw the two men having a private conversation. Joking and laughing with each other and decided to play a little joke on them. Since the last recoupling both Iris and Allegra stop talking to him after he started flirting with multiple Islanders. He was extremely jealous that Iris decided to waste all her time on Barry and when he tried to apologize to Allegra so she could save him for the next recoupling she told him she accepted his apology but she was moving on with Scott. Eddie was out of luck with both women and that ticked him off. To Eddie, Love Island was about playing the game to win the money and hooking up with women and now he couldn’t do that with either one of the women he chose. So, he decided to play a little joke on the two men. To see what the girls had to say about it as he takes his phone out and records both men as two strippers approach them.

Since the boys were off getting haircuts the women chose to just lounge around the Villa. Relaxing in the hot tub having a girl talk in their bathing suits.  
“So did you and Cisco have your daily argument today?” Iris laughs  
“Yes, we did actually.”  
“What was it about this time? Cisco didn’t fix his side of the bed when we left the suite?” Linda fake pouts while holding in her laugh. Gypsy and Cisco did argue a lot but she loved to fight with him because making up was amazing.  
“Actually we fought about me not being open with him about my life… for the hundredth time.” Gypsy says, rolling her eyes thinking the whole situation is ridiculous.  
“Wait, so the guy your sleeping with actually wants to know about your life rather than fucking and leaving and your complaining?” Linda asks confusingly “You know how many women wish that a guy was more interested in getting to know her rather than just getting his dick sucked.”  
“First of all I came here to build a connection with someone but I feel like what Cisco and I have is good the way it is and I don’t want to ruin that. And second of all, I don’t suck dick… once I get married then maybe but until then. Nope.”  
“I guess Iris didn’t get that memo,” Linda says nudging Iris while all the girls laughed.  
“Sure didn’t. I’m not ashamed. And trust me when I say… he deserved it!” Iris laughs with the other girls as she splashes water at Linda. “Like you don’t suck dick.”  
“I didn’t say that.”  
“Eww, wait did you… with Wally. Nevermind I don’t want to know please spare me.” Iris says acting as if she’ll throw up.  
“Wait, so you actually…” Caitlin gestures with her mouth and hands. “With Barry?”  
“Yeah, I mean he is my boyfriend now so-”  
“You and Barry are official?” Becky questioned shocked at the new information. She had her suspicions that Barry and Iris were doing something every night once everyone went to bed but she didn’t expect them to become exclusive so early on in the game. They had a whole two months left. Becky was used to men flocking after her. She has never been turned down by a man and the fact that Barry wasn’t giving her the time of day made her feel some type of way. It wasn’t the fact that it was Barry because he was just another tall, handsome man to pursue. She could find that walking down the street. It was the fact that he was purposely ignoring her at all that pissed her off. Becky thought that Barry didn’t have to try and sleep with her like he was doing Iris but he could at least sleep in the same bed as her like Gideon requested and at the very least try and get to know her as well instead of spending all his time with “Easy Iris”.  
“Yeah, he asked me back in Vegas on our date. I know, it’s quick but it just feels right.” Iris leans back in the water as she reminisced on the moment back in Vegas on the gondola ride. They had an interesting and deep conversation about their lives and what they wanted out of it. Barry told her about his son and how Donovan -that's his full name- takes up a big part of his life and if she was willing to accept DJ to be apart of hers. Iris was more than willing to see as she’s always felt like something was missing from her life since the abortion.  
Barry explained to her that even though he is the sole provider for his son he still has a mother and they don’t get along so his life can come with a lot of drama but Iris was well aware of what came with being a stepparent. She watched Cecile become like a second mother to her and Wally, handled every situation between her parents with love, patience, and grace. And she knew it took a special type of love to love someone else's child and Iris was more than ready to love DJ as her own. They spend the remainder of their date talking about Donovan, his mother, her family, and all types of random stuff. After Barry went to sleep on her after they went five more glorious rounds of oral sex she started to think about the real reason why she so willing to be with Barry despite his hectic life with his son, and mother who she desperately hoped liked her. It was the fact that Barry cared about family just as much as she did and that reason alone made her gravitate toward him. Also how passionate he was when he talked about loving someone and loving his child. Qualities that Scott didn’t possess.  
Ever since Iris was a little girl she’s always wanted a family. The type of family where mommy and daddy loved each other endlessly and from that love, they’d make their children and live happily ever after. She knew it was just a fairytale dream but it was her dream. Iris loved her family, she was a very family-oriented person, but she was always a little disappointed that her parents couldn’t make it work. Before Cecile came along it was just her dad and while she loved him Iris was always envious of seeing other kids with both parents. After the divorce, Francine moved to Metropolis which meant she missed out on some birthdays, most of her performances, Wally’s homecoming, her prom, Wally’s high school graduation, even her college graduation. It was always an excuse. And the worst one of all was after Iris had the abortion she drove to Metropolis to talk to her mom about it. Thinking that she would understand being that she was a woman and was in love before. But all she ended up doing was yelling at her and saying how could she be so stupid enough to kill a life for a man. She hasn’t really talked to her mom since then and Francine said she would never apologize. Cecile was actually the only one who could talk Iris through everything and suggest she go to therapy-Iris took everything Cecile said to heart but never went to therapy- and that she promised not to tell Joe. Which made Iris so grateful for her stepmom.  
“Well, I’m happy for you,” Caitlin says nodding in Iris direction. “Speaking of the official so are Ronnie and me.”  
“Duh,” Gypsy says as she starts to float in the tub.  
“Anybody could have figured that out.” Allegra says as Cailtin looks at her in surprise “Don’t act like we don’t see you guys always in the bedroom having your “secret” conversations.”  
“I could say the same for you and Scott,” Caitlin says cocking her head to the side with a smirk on her face.  
“Oh, you and Scott huh?” Iris questions eyebrows furrowed at the new information she’s receiving about her ex. Linda quickly caught onto Iris's facial expression. Knowing that Iris hate for Scott was once love and that she still holds onto some form of love for him even though she would never admit it.  
Allegra just smiled at Iris as confirmation to her question. “Cool. I hope he treats you better than how he did me.” Iris says ending the sentence with a curt smile.

Gideon: Attention ladies!  
Gideon walks through the sliding door to the backyard and stands next to the fire pit. The women instantly get up and go towards the fire pit to wait and hear Gideon’s news.  
Gideon: I hope those who went to Vegas had a great time and Iris I hope you had a fantastic time on your date.  
“I did. Thank you, Gideon, for the trip.”  
Gideon: I heard that the boys went out as one of Ralph’s requests. So I thought it was the perfect time to shake things up a bit and bring in a new girl. The more the merry right? I would like to invite our new Islander to Love Island… Patrica Spivot.


	20. PATTY SPIVOT THE DATE FROM HELL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHAPTER ALERT!  
> Just a heads up I'm so sorry to westallen shippers.  
> I'm apologizing in advance.  
> Don't forget to comment down below. I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter.

HR: RECAP TIME! Welcome back to another episode of Love Island Central City. So, our new Islander Ralph has decided to take the boys out for haircuts, strippers, and wings. That's a weird combination but it seems to be working and the men are bonding. We have Scott and Barry getting along and having fun with each other. Maybe too much fun for Eddie’s liking since we know that he sent over two strippers to give them lap dances and recorded them to show all the ladies back at the house. Wow, jealous much Eddie. That guy does not take rejection well. Coming up with a diabolical plan to get Allegra and Iris mad. But enough of the envious pretty boy. We have a new woman in the Villa.  
Patrica Spivot but her friends call her “Patty”. She is a caucasian, 29-year-old event planner. She went to college in Star City because she thought she wanted to be a teacher but found out that planning rich people events pays way better. She’s 5’7 with a nice figure, medium-length golden brown hair at the roots and blonde highlights with a deep side part. Two qualities about herself are she goes after what she wants and she is headstrong. Anyway, her reason for signing up for Love Island is for Barry Allen. She explains to the producers that she has known him for quite some time and has even been intimate with him multiple times. She knows for a fact that Barry wasn’t here to find love and didn't even want to come in the first place. He expressed to her the night before coming to Love Island that he wasn’t going to take it seriously and he would probably get kicked off on the first night. So since Barry has been on the villa for a month now she decided to join the show and ask Barry a couple of serious questions.  
BA has officially become the hot commodity of the villa seeing as he’s already dating Iris and coupled up with Becky, now Patty has come on the show just to pursue Barry. This is a lot of drama that I don’t think our fan-favorite is prepared for. And on top of everything I don’t think Iris is prepared for it either. First hearing about Scott and Allegra being together, then with the evidence that Eddie has on Barry, now she has to deal with Patty going after Barry. But will she want to be with Barry after the information Patty spills? 

“Hi, Patricia nice to meet you. My name is Caitlin. This is Linda, Allegra, Gyspy, Becky and Iris.” Patty greets everyone with a smile, a handshake and while it was nice meeting the girls she wondered where the men were. One that's been on her mind in particular.  
“Hello, nice to meet you all as well and please call my Patty.” She says with a full smile. “One question though? Where are the men?”  
“Straight to the point I see. Um, they went out to get hair cuts. They should be back any minute now seeing as they’ve been gone for four hours.” Gypsy says  
“Okay, great,”  
“So, Patty, what brings you to Love Island?” Linda asks as she instantly sees Patty starting to blush at her question fiddling with her hair. “Oh, girl you like someone here already. Who is it?”  
“Um, well he’s this nice guy I met back in college. We started as friends and then one thing lead to another and we started sleeping together regularly-”  
“So, friends with benefits?” Gypsy asks  
“Yeah, and before anyone finds out our story I just want to say that I do not condone cheating but we did sleep together when I knew for a fact he was still engaged.” She cringes a little, slightly embarrassed as she ticks a some hair behind her ear. “We actually slept together the night before he came here as well. Telling me how his friend dared him to come on the show. He told me he wasn’t gonna take it seriously and he just wanted to have a fun summer. So, I told him I would wait for him to get back but it's been a month and I miss him and I thought this would be my grand gesture to let him know I want to be more than just friends.” She says with hope and want in her eyes.  
“Wow, that's really bold. I wish I had the guts.” Allegra cringes at Patty’s honesty.  
“Trust me I am so nervous right now. I wonder what he’ll say when he sees me?” Patty wonders to herself.  
Barry and Patty became friends Barry’s freshman year in college before he met his ex his junior year. They both had the same interest to work in the school district so they got along instantly. Patty always had a crush on him but he just never got the hint. She would laugh at his jokes, do subtle touches, invite him out to places that had a date setting, and even have deep conversations with him about relationships. But he never caught on. Instead, he ended up getting his girlfriend pregnant, proposing to her and she was stuck in the friendzone until he came over to her place pissy drunk and fucked her. Later on, she found out that they broke up but Barry never told her why. She thought that he finally wanted to be committed to her but he explained that he just got out of a strenuous relationship and wasn’t looking for anything serious but they continued to sleep together and she also knew that he was occasionally sleeping with other girls as well. On the night before he went on the show, he told her to keep the bed warm for him when he got back. Which was a shock to her. He never spent the night. They would Netflix and chill and then he would go home. - wherever that was- Patty interpreted his words as he was finally ready for a more serious relationship with her.  
“Someone looks like they’re in love?” Becky says with a teasing smile on her lips.  
“I am. I couldn’t lie if I wanted. He could just be so guarded sometimes. But I had to let him know how I feel.”  
“Good for you Patty. We need more women who go after what they want.” Iris says with a genuine smile on her face. The girls sit by the bonfire in their bikinis while they watch the sunset. “Now, who is the lucky guy?”  
“There he is.” Patty points to Barry as he walks through the sliding doors toward the girls with the other men. All the girls look on in utter shock except Becky who just laughs at the whole situation. “Hi, Barry,” she tries to wave at him but he doesn’t quite notice her while Iris's face turns from disturbed to confusion, to straight rage. Iris knew he was too good to be true. He had a whole female - who was in love with him- waiting for him back at home. How could she be so stupid to fall for another player? Iris simply excuses herself from the girls and walks toward the sliding door -which is the only entrance into the house- with Linda and Gypsy right on her tail.  
Patty stands up and fixes her hair and smooths down her white sundress. “You think I look okay? Think he’ll be surprised to see me?”  
“Mhmm” Cailtin cringes  
“Ah” Allegra was speechless  
“Yeah, go get your man hun,” Becky says wearing a Cheshire cat smile.

Barry sees Iris and instantly starts smiling. He honestly missed her but was glad to get away from the villa again and have a man to man conversation with Scott before it got rudely interrupted. Once the boys left the strip club Barry asked them if they could stop at a couple of places to get Iris something special for her birthday since she had to celebrate it in the house and they weren’t allowed to leave. Once Barry sees the girls walk toward him he grabs onto Iris by the arm as she tries to walk past him. “Hey, beautiful I got you something. Happy belated birthday Iris.” Barry wears a huge grin as he holds out a bouquet of red Amaryllis- he didn’t want to be predictable and get red roses- and some triple chocolate brownies from a bakery that he knows she loves. He was going to save his other gift for a special moment later on tonight once everyone went to sleep.  
“Why don’t you give that to your girlfriend?” Iris says with disgust in her voice as her angry eyes pierce his. She snatches her arm away from him, tears rolling down her cheeks as Gypsy, Linda and herself all head inside the house, going upstairs toward the bedroom.  
Barry has an unbelievable look on his face. “I thought… I was.” He mutters.  
“What did you do Allen?” Eddie grins to himself thinking he knows the reason behind Iris's anger. He sent Becky an edited video of strippers dancing on Barry and Scott to show to the other girls. Luckily for Barry and Scott, the girl's phones were confiscated after the men left but Becky did see the video and Eddie still has his phone.  
Scott, Cisco, and Wally just looked on with concern and confusion.  
Barry was so confused about what made Iris so upset with him in a span of four hours until he saw Patty running in his direction. “Shit, Iris, wait I can explain. Iris!” Barry runs after her and up the stairs, leaving Patty standing in front of the men awkwardly.  
Barry finally gets up the stairs to the shared bedroom and realizes the door is locked. “Iris, please. I don’t know what Patty told you but we are just friends I swear. Just unlock the door and I’ll explain everything.” He begs, giggling the doorknob as he hears voices on the other side of the door. “Please… Iris, please! Just give me 2 minutes.”  
“Just talk to him. You owe it to yourself to know the truth.” Linda searches in Iris drawer for more suitable clothes for an argument instead of a black one-piece swimsuit.  
“Do not let him see you cry,” Gypsy says, giving Iris a tissue to wipes her face, watching her with sympathetic eyes as she changes into sweats and a t-shirt, putting her hair in a curly bun while both women walk toward the door to let Barry in.  
“Thank you,” Barry says graciously to Linda and Gyspy for giving them their privacy.  
“Good luck. You're gonna need it.” Linda knows Iris will give Barry hell. He was in for a rude awakening if he thinks he was going get out of this argument unscathed. This Patty girl was clearly in love with Barry and had no idea that he was playing house with Iris. He was bold for having a booty call waiting for his beck and call back at home while trying to butter up Iris in the Villa. The audacity of this man.  
Barry closes the door, takes a deep breath and raises his head to look at Iris sitting on the bed with steam coming from out of her head as she hastily wipes the tears from her eyes. “Iris I… Patty and I… I don’t know what to say.” Barry chuckles drily as he sighs, slowly walking over to the bed and sits next to her.  
“Do you think I’m stupid Barry?” Iris stands slowly looking down at him with her hands on her hip, eyes bloodshot red.  
“No, of course not. Iris look, I don’t know what she said or why she’s here but I want to be with you. That’s it.”  
Iris rolls her eyes. “Is this a fucking game to you?” Her face screw up in disgust as she tries to keep her voice calm. “You just fuck girls, make them fall in love you and then leave them. Because that woman out there is madly in love with you. Oh, and let's not forget she said that you fucked her while you were still engaged. Oh, and the night before you came here to be exact. You want to explain that or are you still fucking speechless.” Iris yells sarcastically at the top of her lungs in Barry's face as he sits there and takes it. Which makes her even more furious at not only Barry but at herself for yet again falling for the womanizer. She knew Barry was holding back when talking about his past but so was she. She told herself that she would patiently wait until he was ready to tell her his truth then she would be willing to tell hers. But now it was too late. He came in with his perfect smile, hair, body, charm, and wite and swept her off her feet. With the whole boy scout attitude of “what happened to honesty is key Barry. Huh?” Her voice is low but filled with venom as she starts to feel disgust just by looking at him. “And I want to be able to wake up every day knowing that I’m wanted by someone… the one. I want to be happy and in love again. I want someone who's gonna love and support me and my son.” Iris mimics Barry’s words. “That was all total bullshit, wasn’t it? What else was bullshit huh?” Iris starts to pace back and forth, tears constantly flowing down her eyes. “Do you even really have a son?”  
Barry felt a little twinge of hurt at that question, knowing that his son wasn’t biologically his. “Yes I do!” He snaps, standing up looking into her eyes with the same intensity but she doesn’t back down.  
“Is your father really dead? Is your mother really in a wheelchair? Did you really cheat on your ex?” She chuckles drily at the questions because she knows for sure that in is true just from the defeated look on his face. “Were you even really engaged? Was this just a silly dare to you? Did you really go to a diverse high school or was that all bullshit too so you could “RELATE” to the only black girl in the house?” Iris steps into his personal space, hammering questions down her throat.  
“Yes!” Barry yells as his jaw clenches, trying to keep his temper at bay. Barry has never gotten this upset by a woman's words since the night he found out his ex cheated. “All of it is true. Yes, my father is really dead. Yes, my mother is in a wheelchair. Yes, I was engaged and technically cheated on my ex and yes, I went to a fucking all black and hispanic high school.” As Barry yelled back at Iris surprisingly she didn’t stand down. She was upset, angry and heartbroken once again. He calms himself once again before speaking. His voice was much quieter. “Yes I slept with Patty the night before I got here. Yes, I was possibly thinking about being serious with her before I met you, and yes, I did come here on a stupid dare Cisco did, and -”  
“Why couldn’t you just be honest with me Barry?” Iris says softly, lowering her head as she spoke. Even though he was upfront with her about running from commitment with other girls he never told her that he was still participating in that behavior. He made it seem like it was his past. He never told her about this friend Patty that was in love with him and from the look on his face when he saw her he knew why Patty came to the island.  
“Because I was scared!” Barry slaps his hands together, causing Iris to jump a little. He instantly relaxes himself, fearing that he frightens her but there was no ounce of fear behind her eyes only hurt. “You think I want to relive that tragedy over and over again every time someone asks me about my past.” His voice is shallow and quiet but she hears every word and pain behind it.  
“No,” Iris whines, biting her lip to keep her tears at bay as her hands fall by her side with a sad look on her face. Maybe she pushed him to far. She didn’t mean to bring up his past and shove it in his face. She was just so angry with him.  
“And what about you? You haven't been all that honest with me either.” Iris eyes flash with confusion as she folds her arms over her chest, getting back into defense mode.  
“You think I don’t see the way you and Scott still look at each other. And then today out of nowhere he’s being nice to me. Trying to have a heart to heart and shit. Telling me how he’s still in love with you and not to lead you on like I’m the fucking pig.” Barry points to himself with his face screwed up. “Like I ever gave you a reason not to trust me.” He snaps again, shaking his head in disbelief.  
“Don’t you dare try and turn this around on me…” Iris gets choked up on her tears, baffled that he would even fathom to think that she still wanted Scott. Irritation built up Iris's spine at the thought of ever giving Scott another chance and the audacity of Barry to question her when he’s the one who got caught two-timing. “Are you really trying to turn this around on me like you don’t have a whole bitch downstairs waiting on you?” She snaps back angrily, standing face to face with him, eyes boiling with anger as he’s starts to soften.  
“And for your information, Scott was a serial cheater and extremely selfish so much so that I even had an abortion because of him ...” her voice cracks. “And stayed with him even after he got someone else pregnant. So do you truly believe I would ever go back to him after all that.” Iris just shakes her head, looking at him as she laughs sarcastically to keep from crying.  
Barry instantly felt like shit just by bringing up Scott's name and now to know that he not only cheated on her but she had an abortion just to find out that he got someone else pregnant. The last thing Barry wants to do is hurt her. He just wanted to love her. He grabs onto her shoulders, bring her stiff, tense body toward his. She keeps her hands at her side as tears fall on his shirt. His arms are warm and strong around her shoulders. He hold her for a second then sighs, ready to finally be completely honest with her. “Iris look-  
“I got a text!” They hear Patty yell from downstairs.  
“Oh wow, you hear that...” her voice is light. “Your new girlfriend got a text.” She pulls out of his embrace and pushes him away from her as she walks toward the door. Iris was completely done with this useless conversation. Even though he was truthful with every question she asked she knew for a fact that he was still withholding information. And she would rather be by herself than to ever let someone hurt her again.  
“Damnit Iris I’m in love with you.” Barry yells in a desperate manner, waiting desperately for her response as he sees her stop at the door. He promised himself he would never utter those words again unless he truly meant it and he had no reservation about the woman in question. Even though he second-guesses himself a lot he has yet to second guess the feeling of falling in love with Iris West.  
Iris hears every word he says but doesn’t even turn around. She couldn’t, she couldn’t fall for another man's lie. “I’m sure that text is a date note. You might want to get dressed. Don’t want to leave your hot date waiting.” Iris slams the door behind her leaving Barry standing in the middle of the bedroom with tears welling up in his eyes.

“The text reads Hello Patty and welcome to your first night of Love Island. Since you are the newbie you get to have a romantic dinner on the beach with the man of your choosing. So hurry up and make your choice because the food is getting cold.” Patty reads. “Well, I think all the women know that my pick is obvious. Barry, would you like to go on this date with me?” Patty bites her bottom lip nervously as all the Islander stands around her. Some in amusement, others in irritation.  
“Yeah, sure,” Barry says nonchalantly, still reeling from the conversation with Iris minutes ago. After his headed argument with Iris, he took his precious time coming downstairs. For the first ten minutes, he meditated, trying to get his mind in the right headspace after confessing his love to Iris only to get no response. Then the other five minutes he groomed himself in the mirror to at least look presentable. He didn’t want anyone to know he was crying as he thinks of a way to handle the Patty situation. Patty just wasn’t the one for him. He felt like he shouldn’t have to try and be with someone, to try and fall in love with someone. It should just be natural like how it is or was with Iris. As he walks down the stairs and sees Patty looking back at him smiling he feels empty, he feels absolutely nothing for her anymore. Which is sad and revealing. It’s sad because he knew she was expecting more than he was willing to give her. He knew without a doubt that he was madly in love with Iris West and no other woman. He felt remorseful. In just a short month of knowing Iris he was eager to give her commitment, honesty, happiness, love, and respect. All the things Patty deserved- being in his corner since he threw off his engagement- but knew that he couldn’t give her. 

“Iris are you okay? I saw Barry leave with Patty on the date.” Linda says, walking slowly up to Iris with Wally as she watches Iris sit on the concrete part of the pool with her feet in the water, letting them get wrinkly and wet as she slowly kicks her feet back and forth. With dried tears staining her cheeks.  
Linda pulled Iris to the side before the new girl read the text out loud to tell her that Eddie had a video of Barry getting a lap dance from strippers but Wally quickly told her that Eddie edited it to make it look like Barry and Scott were doing something with the girls but they both respectfully turned them down. She didn’t want to tell Iris at first. Barry was already in the hot seat but she had to let Iris know.  
“Yeah... I saw them.” She says solemnly, not wanting to let anyone see how affected she was by watching them leave together.  
“You’re okay right?” Wally asks cautiously, not knowing what could have happened between the two in just four short hours but figured it had to do with Eddie recording. So, Barry went on the date. Iris had absolutely nothing to worry about. Wally was sure of it. He had become really fond of Barry. He’s a down to earth kinda guy and knew for a fact that he likes his sister or maybe love. So Wally didn’t think anything of the new girl picking Barry for the beach date. He knew once it was over he would come running back to her. But instead of reassuring his sister about Barry’s love for her and getting his head bitten off he chose to just let her be in the moment.  
“Damn, imagine how mad I would have been if I slept with him.” She chuckles drily. “Glad I never did that right, Lin?”  
Right?” Linda says apprehensively, not knowing where Iris was going with the conversation.  
“My mom was so right… never compromise who you are for man.” She stands. “Wow, I didn’t even get to compromise anything. It was over before it started.” Iris continues to laugh, shaking her head in disbelief.  
“Right,” Wally cringes, looking at Linda with uncertainty in his eyes about how rash Iris is being but goes along with it anyway. “Mom is a smart woman. And hey you still have us. Your brother and your best friend.”  
“Yeah, thanks, guys. I’m so glad you guys just slept together … twice and got it out of your system.” She hugs them both, wrapping her arms around their necks. “I don’t think I could handle it if you broke up.” Little did she know Wally and Linda like each other and want to date.  
“Right,” both Linda and Wally said at the same time looking at each other with regret on their face for having to lie to Iris once again because her feeling were hurt and they didn’t want to add to it.  
As Iris continues to bear hug Linda and Wally, she sees Scott walk out asking if he could speak with her. Iris thought she might as well go ahead and talk to him. Once she finished arguing with Barry she already made it up in her mind that she was going home tomorrow and let Scott and Barry live happily ever after with the many women of their choosing. 

“You look handsome,” Patty says, shamelessly checking him out with his black sleeveless turtleneck, tucked into his straight leg black slacks, Gucci belt, and black dress slippers with no socks. He sits with his arms folded and unreadable look on his face with his forehead crease and jaw clenched. Patty can tell he has a lot on his mind and is upset just by his demeanor and facial expression. It must have something to do with that girl that he ran after once she walked up to him.  
“Thanks, you look good too.” He says with little to no interest in the conversation as he takes a sip of his champagne. They both shift around their food on the plate. It’s awkward, something that’s never been a thing between the two. The only reason Barry agreed to go on this date with Patty was because he felt she deserved an explanation for what happened between them the night before he came here and how his feelings have changed once he met Iris. She deserved the truth and he was going to give it to her.  
“Aren’t you surprised to see me?”  
“Um, yeah I am. I… I wasn’t expecting you to come.”  
“Yeah, well I tried to keep the bed as warm as possible for you.” She giggles. “Then one week went by then three and I started to miss you.” Patty looked at him curiously. She was trying to be flirty but he wasn’t having it. Why was he holding back? Usually, he would cut the talking and be all over her by now. He wasn’t much of a talker -unless it was dirty talk that was extremely filthy- anymore once they started sleeping together. He rather works up a sweat pouring into her body than getting emotion and talking about feelings but she thought coming to Love Island would be her grand gesture for him to take her seriously in a monogamous relationship. But she can’t seem to read him today. He is so far away even though he’s sitting centimeters away from her.  
“Look, Patty-”  
“Just let me get this off my chest first before you say anything.” She takes a deep breath and brushes her hair behind her ear. “I came here ...because I’m in love with you and I think you’ve known that for a while.” She reaches across the table to hold his hand between both of hers but he’s cold and unresponsive as she holds his limp hands. “We were always good friends before- and I won’t say her name… I know how you feel about that- your ex came into the picture. She just took up so much of your time. We stopped hanging out, talking, but then you started having problems in your relationship and you came running back to me.” She smiles weakly. “It was good. It was like the whole three years you ignored me were erased and we were close friends again.” She takes her hands from his and takes a sip of her drink to prepare herself for what she’s about to say next. “Then you came over drunk one night, telling me that you should have never chosen her over me. But instead of being mad at you and kicking you out... I enabled you. I let you come and go as you please, flirt with other women in my face, lie to me about this “situationship” -as you call it. You sleep in my bed while planning to be another woman's that next night, never inviting me out with your friends or family, never meeting your son- which I know is the most important thing in your life. And I let you... all because I loved you then and I love you now.” She looks into his stale eyes but smiles with hope regardless. “And I’m willing to move past all that. If you give us an honest chance.” Patty was glad she finally got all that off of her chest. But instantly she becomes irritated at his stiff body and bored eyes. His refusal to be open with her right now was frustrating her as she watches him try to think of something to say. “I just spilled my heart out to you and you have nothing to say?” She asks in disbelief.  
“I’m sorry. This is just a lot for me.” Barry says quickly not wanting to hurt Patty even though there was no possible way after this dinner that she wasn’t gonna end up heartbroken again.  
“How are you sorry right now when you told me all those things a month ago? How could feelings possibly change so fast?”  
Barry did love Patty but only as a friend. He should have never crossed that line with her but he was hurting and lonely and she was there. She was always there. He was always upfront with her about not being committed to anyone but he should have known sleeping with her would be a bad decision. He just didn’t love her the same way she loved him. Barry always knew she was in love with him that's why he always kept bounders for their “situationship” but he wasn’t getting any younger. So he started to think Patty could be that woman he could finally commit to before he left her that night. But he honestly forgot about everything in Central City once he laid eyes on Iris. He didn’t do it purposely. Iris and DJ took up most of his mind and heart. Getting to know Iris made him forget every girl he ever had anything with back in Central City. Including Patty. It’s a sorry excuse but he honestly forgot about her and the commitment he was thinking about giving her. “I love you but not the way you love me.” He says slowly and cautiously. “I’m sorry that I even led you on or led you to believe that we would ever be more than just friends. I was selfish and I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything.” Barry sees Patty's eyes water and feels terrible for hurting her but he had to be truthful.  
“You love her?” Once Barry didn’t come back immediately Patty felt a little insecure about him possibly falling for someone else. But she believed him when he told her in so many words that when he came back he was ready to be serious with her. But when he didn’t come back after two weeks she signed up for Love Island. Once she saw Barry her heart skipped a beat but instantly felt dread at him talking to another girl, offering her flowers and running after her once the girl dissed him. But she had just a sliver of hope that it was just a misunderstanding but now thinks otherwise by the way he’s acting.  
“Who?”  
“I’m not stupid Barry. I saw you with the flowers talking to her. Do you love her?” Barry wearily nods his head. He was in fear of answering such a hurtful question that he knew would break her hurt. He’s already let her down enough. “Wow, you’ve only known her for a month and you’re already in love?”  
“I’m sorry… I don't know what else to say but sorry.” He sighs as he runs his hands through his hair. Patty looks at the pitiful facial expression on Barry’s face and feels disgusted. The nerve of this guy to play her once again. Say one thing then his actions do another. “I still want to be there for you. I still want to be friends. He reaches for her hand but she quickly snatches it back.  
“Friends. Friends! I don’t just go around sleeping with my friends, Barry.” Now Patty was getting angry. She felt like he was playing her for a fool. And she was a fool. Yet again falling for his lies and unpredictability. So, she was going to handle the situation differently than she did before.  
“I know. I know. I never meant for this thing between us to happen.”  
“How about this? When this little game is over and we go back to real life and you ruin whatever you have with this fantasy girl. Because you’re selfish and don’t love anyone besides yourself.” Patty smiles devilishly, taking a sip of her champagne. “Don’t call me, don’t text me, don’t magically appear at my front door, don’t come running back to me when that girl break your heart. I won’t be there.” Patty stands up, fixes her dress, grabs her drink and throws the alcoholic content all in his face and throws his drink all over his outfit and storms off back to the Villa. “I won’t fall for your lies again.” Barry wipes his face with his hand wishing this night could be over already and it was only 7:00 pm.

“What do you want?” Iris sits with him on the hammock outside.  
“I come in peace I just want to talk.” He holds his hands up in defense. “How are you?” Scott asks sincerely. He wanted to check on Iris after he saw the new girl go after Barry. The girl was a little clingy in Scott's opinion. After she got the text she immediately asked Barry to go on the date with her. Which was weird to him because she saw him chase after Iris twenty minutes ago.  
“Fine,”  
“I know you’re not fine. I saw Barry leave with the new girl and he didn’t look happy.”  
“Yeah, and you’re probably giddy as fuck about it huh?” Iris stands about to walk away.  
“No, I’m not.” He gets up and grabs her wrist.  
“What do you want Scott?” Iris says irritatingly folding her arms on her chest as she slips her hand out of his grasp.  
“I just want to apologize for real this time.” Scott has never seriously apologized to Iris. He wanted to apologize not just for cheating but for even pursuing a relationship with her in the first place knowing he wasn’t ready for a stable relationship. “I am so sorry for everything that I put you through. You never deserved any of that.” Iris tried to stay strong as she keeps her facial expressions unloveable but her eyes were watering. “I sincerely apologize for cheating on you multiply times, for telling you to get an abortion, for having a kid on you.” Scott takes a deep breath, feeling his emotions overwhelming him while he watches Iris start to silently break down. “I remember always telling you how you’re too good for me and you still are. I was selfish and I would use the excuse of not having a father to teach me how to be a man but that was all a lie. I knew better and my mother taught me better. I was always so caught up in the life that I wanted I ended up doing the same thing my father did. Which was leaving. And even though I never left the relationship physically... emotionally I did. I will never forgive myself after watching you in pain after aborting our child. It my fault. I should have never did that to you.” Scott tests the waters and reaches out for Iris for a simple hug. Not in a romantic way but a caring friendly way. While Scott has apologized to Iris many times it never seems authentic to her. He was only sorry because he got caught. Never truly sorry for his actions.  
Once he hugged her Iris felt this release from her body. A release of every hurtful thing he ever said or done. She cried into his shoulder as he continued to speak. “I’m so sorry that I wasn’t man enough to give you the family you deserved. I’m sorry for ever making you feel like you were inadequate as a woman, friend, as my other half. I’m sorry for putting everyone else before you including the girl in the hotel. I sincerely apologize for everything and I will always love you. You’re family to me and I’ll always look out for you and have your back.”  
Iris pulls back from his embrace but stays holding onto the bottom of his elbows as he holds her back. “I will always love you too. Thank you for finally apologizing to me. It’s going to take me a minute but I do forgive you and you should forgive yourself as well.”  
“Okay, Friends?” Scott reaches his hand out to shake her hand.  
“Baby steps Scott, baby steps” Instead of shaking his hand she hugs him. All Iris ever wanted was an apology and to be done with the whole situation with Scott. They were together for six of the most influential years of her life from freshmen in college to a grown woman trying to start her career. It was hard for her to get over Scott and the things that transpired in their relationship but with his apology, she felt that she could finally move on.  
They continue to embrace until Iris hears the back gate swing open. They see Barry walk through the gate hair soaked and shirt wet. They instantly pull away from each other out of instinct. They both wondered why his hair was dripping wet and also why he was back so early. Barry and Iris both look at each other with uncertainty. He reframes from saying anything he might regret and walks into the house up the stairs to the bathroom.  
Scott sees the look on Barry and Iris's face and was surprised at how fast these two have fallen for each other. “You know it took me seeing you truly happy with Barry to realize the damage I’ve done.”  
“What does Barry have to do with anything?”  
“Barry has a lot to do with it. He has real feelings for you, Iris. And from the way you look at him... so do you.”  
“And how do you know that,” Iris says smartly  
“Because even though I know you love me. In the six years we’ve been together you never looked at me the way you look at him.” Iris rolls her eyes at Scott's observation but knew he was right. She’s never met a man quite like Barry. He was kind-hearted, family-oriented, charming, intriguing, a goofball and overall amazing. But that was over now. She was gonna go home to be with her family and be happy by herself.  
Scott sees how unsure Iris is about Barry. She was still stubborn as always but Barry was a good guy. He was nothing like him and didn’t want Iris to miss out on something great. “I know the decision is up to you but I want you to know that he’s one of the good ones that actually deserves a second chance. Don’t run. You’re a journalist… you’re supposed to go after the truth and nothing but the truth so help you, God.”  
“Isn’t that a Bailiff?” Iris laughs, shaking her head. No matter all the damage that was done Scott always had a joke up his sleeve.

“Yo, dude, can I come in?” Cisco knocks on the bathroom door. He saw Barry breeze by with his hair and shirt wet. He didn’t know this girl, Patty but obviously, she knew Barry and whatever he told her didn’t go well.  
“Yeah,” Barry is trying his hardest to calm himself. After having the date from hell, then getting a drink thrown in his face, then the worst of all was seeing Iris hugged up with Scott over by the hammock where they talked all night, every night. It took everything in him not to beat the shit out of Scott. He did one thing and she was ready to run into Scott's arms after she cursed him out for even thinking she still had feelings for him.  
“What happened? What's up with the new girl?” Cisco leans against the bathroom door after closing it trying to give Barry some privacy.  
This is the exact reason Barry went through the back gate instead of the front door. He wanted to avoid anyone seeing him but it was Cisco and he needed to talk to someone. “Remember the whole “situationship” thing?”  
“Yeah”  
“Well, one of them showed up. Actually the main one -Patty- showed up tonight and ruined everything with Iris and now Iris hates me... with good reason. I forgot to tell her that I left Patty waiting for me when I get home.”  
“Barry what the fuck dude!”  
“That's not even the worst part. Patty told all the girls that I cheated on my ex and slept with her the night before I got here. Now Iris thinks I’m a liar and a cheater and cursed me out. I didn’t tell her about Patty but Cisco I swear I honestly forgot about Patty.” Barry pressed his hands against the shower wall letting the hot water stream down his back and chest as he curses under his breath. “I know it’s a douche thing to say but it’s the truth. I’ve been so into Iris no other woman matters to me. I’m in love with this girl, I want her to meet my kid, I want to tell her everything even about … my ex.  
“Yeah, everybody knew that already. Sorry my guy but your face tells everything. Everyone that went on the trip knows you two are in love.” Cisco laughs to himself at Barry thinking he was hiding this big secret of being in love with Iris when the whole house knew.  
“Is it really that obvious?”  
“Not to her,”  
“I think it’s too late for that now she’s already moved on. And Patty-”  
“What happened with Patty?”  
“Oh God, when I told Patty the truth about wanting to be with Iris she basically told me that it would be another failed relationship and don’t come running back to her when I messed it up and then threw her drink in my face. Which I deserved.” Barry turns off the shower, grabs his towel and wraps it around his waist before stepping out the shower. He turns his head when he hears a knock on the door. “I’ll be right out.”  
“Aye, it’s Wally I got something to tell you that I don’t think you’ll like.” Wally rushes outstanding outside of the bathroom.  
“I already know, Iris is back with Scott. I’m about to pack my clothes and leave right now.”  
Wally burst through the door. “No, bro. Eddie film you and Scott getting lap dances and editing it, making it seem like something when it’s not. He probably showed it to Iris that's why she's mad at you."  
Barry was fuming at this newfound information. He was already upset at himself for not being completely honest with Iris, Scott was being fake to him just to get back with her, then the whole Patty situation in itself is messy, now Eddie was making lies up about him. “Where’s Eddie?” Barry storms past Wally to the bedroom to slip on a shirt, gym shorts, and chucks. Barry wants to have a little chat with Eddie. He was going home anyway, might as well get everything off his chest.


	21. BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHAPTER ALERT!  
> So sorry this chapter is so short but I wanted you to see the flawed side of Barry that will lead to a bigger story for him later on down the line in this story.  
> I hope you enjoyed this story so far and don't forget to comment down below your thoughts. Thank you

“Barry, dude don’t do this. He’s not worth it bro!” Cisco yells running after Barry with Wally on his tail, getting the attention of everyone in the Villa including Patty who was talking to Becky in the kitchen.  
Barry finds Eddie talking to Iris in the backyard by the fire pit.  
Eddie sees Barry storming up to them, hands balled up in a fist. He wants to piss him off so Barry could hit him and go home. So, he leans in and kisses Iris dead on the lips. Iris is surprised and so turned off by him kissing her but before she could pull away Barry grabs him.  
“What the fuck are you doing man?” Barry yanks Eddie up by his collar shirt. He looks up at Barry towering over him with rage in his eyes.  
“I’m actually talking to Iris right now. You know, telling her all about the stripper you had dancing on your lap.” Eddie wants Barry to hit him so bad so he must provoke him. The number one rule in the house is no fighting. He didn’t want to go home yet and had no prospect to choose from. It was the women’s choice tomorrow night and knew nobody was going to pick him so he was gonna pick a fight with Barry so he could stay by default.  
“Now, you know I never let any girl dance on me.”  
“Is that so? I have a video here that says otherwise.” Eddie tries to pull away digging in his pocket to retrieve his phone but Barry’s grasp on his shirt was too strong.  
“Stop lying Eddie I saw the whole thing.” Wally walks up to them trying to break them apart but surprisingly Barry was stronger than he looked. “Barry’s telling the truth I saw it with my own eyes, Iris.” Wally tries to convince Iris but the hurt behind her eyes tells him otherwise which confuses him. Is he missing something? Is there something he doesn’t know about?  
“Come on dude let him go?” Cisco begs Barry knowing first hand about his temper. Which only came out when someone pushed him to that level. Cisco remembers back in highschool before Barry got into sports all the random fights he would get into just cause. He would tell Cisco that he loved to fight because he wanted someone to feel the same pain that he did but he was never sober when he said those things to him. And Cisco believes Barry doesn’t even remember most of the fights he’s been in because he was always drunk or high on his own temper.  
Iris is so confused. She thought she knew the type of guy Barry was when Patty spilled all the information about him. Then Scott started sticking up for him, now Wally. Iris just stands there not knowing what to do. First Eddie told her that Barry isn’t who he says he is and has some dirt on him but before he could tell her he leans in and kisses her. Now Barry has Eddie by the collar while Wally and Cisco try to stop him.  
“What? You mad I kissed your girl?” Eddie starts to grin as Barry's hands move from his shirt to around his throat as he sees Barry's jaw start to clench. “Oh, you want to hit me? Go ahead. Hit me, Barry. Hit me.  
Cisco and Wally finally get Barry’s hands from around Eddie’s throat and get in between the two men. But Eddie kept on antagonizing him. “You’re a tough guy huh? Hit me then... you pussy.” Barry continued to give him the death stare as his face turned red, hands balled up in a fist, jaw clenched and breathing as hard as a bull. Everyone else looked on in horror, especially Iris. Patty and Becky stayed out of it seeing as Barry was only upset because it was Iris Eddie’s thirsting after. Scott and Ronnie watched on but wanted to stay out of it as well. Thinking that Eddie deserved that good beating.  
Iris was so afraid of what might happen next. Knowing that calling a man out of his name was fighting words and Barry looked on the brink of cutting Eddie’s head off. Even though she was through with him she still cared. She still had feelings for him that weren't gonna go away overnight. And though Eddie wasn’t her favorite person she didn’t want to see anyone get hurt on her behalf. Everyone was yelling and full of emotion so Iris tried something different. “Barry,” Whispering his name so low she was surprised he heard it. When he turned around to look at her his body instantly released its rage and his eyes lost its fury as she reached her hand out to hold his wrist. Everyone watched on in silence as Iris calmed Barry with a simple touch. It was like watching the zookeeper calm it’s most dangerous predator. His breathing was still erratic after she got his attention. Even though she told herself over and over again that she was through, her heart wanted to be his calm in the storm. She reaches her other hand out and places it on his cheek looking up into his eyes that were now welling up with tears because of how angry this whole situation made him. Suddenly his eyes fell shut as he savored every second of her caress. “Calm down okay?” He nods his head, continuing to keep his eyes closed.  
Iris looks down to see both of his hands are bleeding from digging his nails into his palms. Only Cisco knew how much power it took for him not to hit Eddie. He was so glad Iris stepped in when she did because it would have been totally different story told by HR’s recap tomorrow morning. Iris was still going back and front in her head about leaving but wanted to make sure Barry was okay. Iris doesn’t say another word as Barry opens his eyes. She just gestures with her head to follow her up the stairs while she continues to hold onto his wrist.  
“Such a dick.” Gypsy says looking at Eddie in disgust “If we didn’t get kicked out for fighting I would put you in the Guillotine Choke and make you tap out so easily.”  
“Who’s the pussy now Eddie?” Linda mocks as everyone sees his shirt full of sweat and his body still trembling.  
“You owe me. I just saved your life.” Cisco says and Wally agrees.  
“Hey, I was just joking guys. Just playing around trying to have some fun.” Eddie yells out to no one because everybody is walking back inside. 

Iris leads Barry up to the bathroom and locks the door behind him. She gestured for him to sit on the closed toilet lid. Iris wasn’t in the mood to talk. She didn’t want to talk about Patty, his lies, what he saw outside between her and Scott, the status of their relationship, what happened outside with Eddie, or his love for her. She just wanted to help him and then get as far away from him as possible. She silently gets all the things she needs to clean him up while Barry watches her, wanting to say something, anything. “Iris-”  
Iris slams her hands on the counter in between the two sinks, trying to keep herself from crying or lashing out at him. “Please.” She whimpers a single word, hoping that her simple plea will get through to him. Barry quickly understands that she’s not ready. He just wanted to say how sorry he was for his action today and that he loved her no matter what her decision was.Then he remembers the gondola ride they had when he asked her what she wanted. And it seemed like every deep conversation after that she would tell him about different times Scott, her previous job, or family would ask of her and she would give without question. She for once wanted someone to ask her what she wanted and when they got the answer to honor and respect it.  
After ten seconds of silence -thankful that Barry respected her decision of having peace and quiet- she reaches in the cabinets for peroxide, gauze, and a dry towel. She dampens a small towel in water, rings it out before taking a deep breath and walking toward him. She starts with his hands dipping the dry towel in peroxide and gently pats the wounds on each hand as he winces in pain. Once she cleans up his hands and puts gauze around them she moves onto his face, something she’s been dreading to do since their yelling match. Barry keeps quiet as she nudges his legs open to step in between them and softly grabs him by the chin to look up at her, noticing that his body was still steaming from the almost fight downstairs. Iris both hated and loved how intimate this setting was. After hours of ignoring and shutting him out, she looks into his eyes and finally saw how sorry he was. Just from that one look makes her eyes misty and quickly bites her bottom lip to keep it from trembling. She takes the damp, cold, towel and tenderly starts to rub the sweat and tears from his face.  
Barry slowly closes his eyes again at the feel of her hands on his face. He saw her eyes on the brink of shedding tears and so was he. He just wanted to hold her, kiss her, touch her, tell her how sorry he was and how everything was gonna be okay. With the towel now covering his whole face, her hands started to massage up and down his arm and shoulders to calm his tense body more. He still wasn’t going to speak. He respected her wishes but felt a little more confident to at least comfort her like she was him. He slowly moves his hands from awkwardly being placed on his knees to grazing each side of her clothed thighs, testing her reaction. The towel still over his face so he couldn’t see her response to his touch but instead of tensing up he felt her body relax in his hands.  
Her hands are still on his shoulder as she feels his hands go from gazing her thighs to rubbing his hands up and down legs and thighs. Not in a sexual way but more of reassuring that he meant his adoration of love for her. Which made tears fall from her eyes. She still wasn’t ready to talk but she did appreciate his gentle touches. He removes the small towel from his face then moves his hands to the back of her legs, continuing to rub them. Now looking up at her he notices that she is silently crying. He wears a sorry look on his face, never intending on making her cry or for ever causing her pain. He couldn’t help getting emotional looking at her. She didn’t deserve any of this. He knew that her mind was made up but he couldn’t help but feel like her heart was conflicting with everything her mind told her.  
This was love. She could tell by the way they were saying a thousand words from just one look. As tears continued to shed from both of their eyes she couldn’t help but to grab his head and place it on her stomach as she combed through his hair, leaning her head down to cry into his scalp. Soon as she grabs him Barry instantly holds onto her thighs for dear life, breathing in her scent. With all the bad things that happen tonight Iris wouldn’t replace this moment for anything in the world as she realized that she is just as in love with him as he is her.  
They’ve held each other for five minutes now. Iris crying starts to cease as she pulls away from him. Barry stands up from the toilet, hands now rubbing her back and massaging her shoulders. He feels that he's gotten her comfortable enough to finally speak, wiping the tears from her eyes. “Baby, I’m so sorry-”  
“I can’t. I’m sorry I just can’t.” Iris pulls out of his embrace and leaves Barry again alone with his feelings.


	22. WHEEL OF FORTUNE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DON'T HATE ME BUT YOU GUYS KNOW I LIVE FOR THE CW DRAMA.  
> Hope you enjoy this new chapter. Don't forget to comment down below your thoughts.

HR: Hello everyone and welcome back to Love Island Central City. We have a lot to talk about, woo. Okay, let’s start from the beginning. Ralph invited all the men out for haircuts and strippers. They had fun having drinks, throwing money, and eating the famous wings that are delicious by the way. But some of them were having too much fun. The aspiring model took it upon himself to play a little joke on Scott and Barry by paying two strippers to give them lap dances. Scott and Barry seem to be having a good manly conversation about loving the same woman- I know it happens to the best of us- but while talking the two strippers that Eddie paid for came over and started dancing on them without consent. Shake my head. The audacity of these women. Both men immediately turned them down but little did they know Eddie got it all on camera and decided to edit the entire thing. Of course, we know that we no longer can trust Eddie since he is against Westallen being great but can we truly trust Scott? Knowing that he called the mother of his child who just so happens to be Barry’s ex while Barry was off with his ex in Vegas doing God knows what. Can Scott be trusted?

Now onto the ladies' end of things. Patricia Spivot came on the show to profess her love to BA. Telling all the women including Iris that Barry cheated on his fiance with her, they are in a “Situationship”- which I have found the definition for those who aren’t young and hip like me. It’s a consensual sexual understanding between two parties with no strings attached. So just friends with benefits- that he came on the show as a dare, also that he would pursue a relationship with her because he wasn’t planning on being on this show for long and finally ready to turn their “situationship” into a relationship. Once BA came through those double doors and Patty pointed him out Iris quickly became infuriated and cursed Barry out. I mean even I was a little scared, nothing is scarier than a woman's wrath. BA is just having a rough time. First, he tells Iris he’s in love with her and gets rejected, then he got a drink thrown in his face, saw the woman he loves hugged up with her ex, saw Eddie kiss Iris, almost got in a physical altercation -which we do not condone-, finally had a sincere moment with Iris. It was like watching Jane and Tarzan, Beauty and the Beast, or Jane and King Kong. Iris was BA calm in the storm but she rejected him … again once he tried to express his feelings. I cried last night for our BA and possibly the ending of Westallen, literally tears. 

Because Barry and Eddie almost got into a physical altercation. The producers decided to put Barry in a hotel for the night for the safety of the house or in reality Eddie. Which meant Iris and Eddie had to share a bed and it wasn’t pleasant. Eddie rubbed everyone the wrong way last night but still was persistent in getting to know Iris until Iris couldn’t take it anymore and ended up sleeping at the foot of the bed with her own blanket and pillows in between them. Can’t wait to see what happens later on tonight knowing that one of our men will be exiting Love Island. So continue to tune in and see what drama happens next on Love Island.

Gideon: Islanders, it's time for another game before the recoupling ceremony tonight. Finish your breakfast, get into your athletic gear and meet me on the lawn to play our new honest game of “Wheel of Fortune”. 

“I am so not in the mood for another game,” Iris says detailing her curls in the mirror while the other girls get dressed.

“Tell me about it. I’m surprised anyone got any sleep after the shit Eddie pulled.” Linda says stepping out the shower with her towel wrapped around her body.

“Oh God, that loser. You know he had the audacity to ask me what this things on my head was.” Iris points to her bonnet on the sink. She wasn’t offended by Eddie asking her about it. He’s not the first and definitely won't be the last. But it’s the way he asked. Like it was the weirdest shit he's ever seen. After she explained that she switches her hair up a lot between bone straight and curly the satin bonnet keeps her hair in tack and from fizzing up. He presided to say that she shouldn’t sleep in it because she’ll look “way hotter” with it off and is already the hottest girl in the house. Iris gawked in disgust at his remark. “Then continued to trash Barry all night until I told him to shut up.”

“Who would have thought. He started off so nice in the beginning.” Caitlin ponders thinking if there is a possibility that Ronnie will end up being the same way.

“Yeah, that's how they get you. They start off being open, kind, and charming, with their fucking mega wit smile. Telling you everything you want to hear so you can offer your goodies to him just for him to turn you down every time because he wants it to be “REAL”. But he tricks you with his smooth talk, and amazing head, giving you the best orgasm of your entire life. Telling you about his background, the hardship he went through, and how that made him a better person. Then when everything is going perfect he rips it all from underneath you by bringing his “Girlfriend” on the show and you find out everything he’s ever told you was a lie. Then proceed to tell you that he’s in love with you, thinking that you’ll forgive him because of it. Pssh what a deceiver am I right.” All the girls stop everything they’re doing and stare at Iris as she continues to finger through her hair to get her curls to act right.

“Uh, yeah. Absolutely… men… men are trash.” Caitlin fakes a smile. From the little she sees of Barry and what Ronnie tells her he seems like a nice guy. But she didn’t want to disagree with Iris right now. She seems to be on edge today. 

“Can Linda, Iris and I have the room please,” Gypsy asks polity.

“Sure. And by the way, I was never Barry’s girlfriend and will never be anything to him now.” Patty says bitterly, still upset at Barry rejecting her last night and how he became Iris knight and shining armor when she didn’t even want him.

“Are you okay?” Gypsy asks cautiously, closing the door behind her once all the other women leave the bathroom.

“I will be once I go home.”

“HOME!” Linda and Gypsy say at the same time.

“Yeah, this is my last night here. I’ll stay for the little game today but I’ll be saying my goodbye at the recoupling ceremony. I think I’ve stayed past my welcome.” Linda and Gypsy just stare at her like she’s lost it.

“Iris, you can’t be serious?” Linda asks, fixing her towel more securely around her body. “What about having a fun summer, remember?” Linda felt bad about the things that transpired in Iris and Scott break up and has been trying to push Iris to have fun, get laid, get to know someone new, and she found that until Patty came along and now Iris state of mind is right back where it was two years ago. And while yes, Barry was wrong for lying about the whole “Patty thing” but if she could give Scott a second chance Barry deserved one too. But Iris was stubborn and once she made a decision there was no changing her mind.

“I had my fun now it’s over.”

“But what about Bar-”

“And that over too.” Iris was heartbroken. Someone she got close to broke her again. But instead of everyone bashing him and being on her side. They second guess everything she’s telling them about Barry and even choosing to be on his side after Gypsy got a little more information about him from Cisco. She understands what he said to Patty and how it was before they knew each other but he still lied about the timeline of that stupid “situationship” and even cheated on his fiancée. She gets that everyone has a past but how is she supposed to get over something like that when his mistakes were so close to home. 

“Cisco said he is in love with you. Do you at least love him back?” Gypsy gently asks, taking notice of Iris’s cold body language. 

Iris takes a deep breath, looking herself in the mirror and answers. “No.” Iris walks out the bathroom down to the lawn leaving Linda and Gypsy standing in the restroom in disbelief at her answer.

Linda knew she was lying. Iris was a great journalist and has the best poker face for the job but there are three people she could never fool with that cold exterior and poker face. Joe, Grandma Esther and herself. Iris was full-blown in love with Barry. She knew it, Wally, Cisco, even Scott knew it. Sadly enough Barry didn’t know but Linda was going to try her best to make Iris see the best side of Barry which was his only side.

  
  


Barry walked through the sliding door to get to the lawn with the biggest hangover he's had since his sophomore year in high school. Barry drank himself to sleep last night. He promised himself that he would never get pissy drunk again. Now he’s broken his promise twice. He promised himself he would stop emotionally drinking after being put in the back of a police car for fighting. He doesn’t necessarily remember what happened but he remembers Detective Chye who gave him some sound advice after he found out Barry’s last name. Almost everyone knew of the Allens’ accident and the officer was shocked to see him in this condition. “Everyone thinks of changing the world, but no one thinks of changing himself. Quoted by: Leo Tolstoy. So what is it gonna be kid, you’re gonna let grief and anger consume you or are you gonna change for the better because I can take you in, have you sit in a cell with real criminals. Or you can make your pop proud and be better than any of these low lives that you hang out with.” Barry continues to sit in silence, face badly bruised but knows he looks better than the kid he fought. “You know fighting doesn’t make you tough.”

“You’re one to talk, you're a cop. You beat people for a living.”

“Good cops use restraints, never force. We help, not corrupt. And you, my friend, are doing nothing but corrupting your own life because you don’t want to get past your hurt. Now, your father is dead. You can’t bring him back. But you are slowly killing your mother and everyone around you that loves you.”

“Nobody loves me. Nobody will ever love me.” Barry cries with a straight face, not wanting to show emotion as the tears sting his face.

“How do you know what love is? You don’t even love yourself.” 

The officer ended the conversation with that. He ended up taking Barry to his house and told Luna what happened. It wasn't Luna’s ultimatum that got him to change. It was the realization that he didn’t love himself. He hated the person he saw in the mirror every day. The one who drank, and fought. The one whose own mother couldn’t stand the sight of him. The one who pushed people away in fear of losing them. The one who couldn’t see himself living past the age of eighteen. So he vowed to himself that he would be better and do better. And become a changed person who helped to change others.

But at this moment he feels like that fifteen-year-old boy drinking his memories away because life keeps leaving him with the short end of the stick. He walks onto the lawn keeping his distance away from everybody, wearing the same shirt and shorts from last night. He sees Iris walking onto the lawn and instantly looks away. She didn’t love him and he wasn’t gonna force her to. He would stay for the recoupling ceremony, enjoy the festivities that the villa had to offer and be on his merry way home back to his son who he missed dearly. 

Gideon: Okay Islanders, it time to play Wheel of Fortune. Barry do you mind joining us over here and taking a seat on the cushions.

“No, problem Gideon.” Barry can feel everyone's eyes on him. He knows he looks a mess but staring is rude. 

“Hey, man you don’t look so good,” Cisco says as Barry takes a seat next to him. Barry reeks of alcohol and has bags under his eyes which makes Cisco a little uneasy. He worried about him. Barry hasn't drunk this heavy since his mother gave him the ultimatum.

“I will be.” Barry mumbles. He feels like he’s been hit in the head with a steel baseball bat. The throb of his head pounding is unbearable as he puts his head down and covering his face to keep the sun out of his eyes.

Gideon: As I was saying this game is called Wheel of Fortune. Each of you will come up and ride this bike to get the motor running and start answering questions. It will be guys against girls. One of you will ride the bike while I ask you a question. We have Mr. Chow here who will be our polygraph tester. If you lie the handlebar will shock you and you lose a point. If you answer truthfully you get a point. Any questions?

“Can we ask the participant questions as well?” Patty asks, looking over in Barry's direction, hoping that he’ll acknowledge her presence but he doesn’t. 

Gideon: Yes, you are allowed to ask up to three questions for each participant. But they will not count for extra points but if you lie you will still get a point deducted. 

“What if we don’t want to do it?” Eddie asks nervously about what the group might ask him.

Gideon: Then you and the rest of the men forfeit the game and will lose the right to pick for the recoupling ceremony for the two following weeks.

“Forget that I asked.” Eddie cringes

Gideon: Okay Linda you’re up first.

“Ugh shit. Great, I would have to go first.” Linda approaches the bike and gets on as she is facing toward the group and Gideon is ready to fire off a question her way. 

Gideon: If you had to choose between all the men which one would you kiss?

“Oh, uh Wally?” Linda is unsure of herself, fearful that she might get shocked. 

Gideon: That's one point for the girl. Is it true that you’ve already kissed Wally?

“Yes,” Gideon adds another point as the girl's cheer and Linda continues to ride the bike.

Gideon: Have you kissed anyone else besides Wally on the villa?

“Um, no” The handlebars shock Linda “Owe”

Gideon: Sorry but that isn’t true. You lose a point. Does anyone want to ask a question before Linda gets off?

“Yeah, Linda who did you kiss,” Wally asks with a cheeky smile. Linda is going to kill him.

“I’ve kissed Allegra. Happy now Wally.” Linda puts on a fake smile and gets off the bike. Everyone already knew but Wally. They were tipsy and were playing truth or dare. Nothing else happened after that.

“Just wanted to know. Didn’t want your lips touching mine if it was Eddie.” Everyone laughs.

Gideon: Patty you're next. Is it true that you came here for the intentions of being with Barry and him only?

“Yes,” Patty breathes out, still upset with Barry as she pedals on. Iris visibly looks irritated and uneasy as Gideon continues questioning Patty

Gideon: That's another point for the girls. Do you believe Barry is in love with Iris? 

“No, I don’t. Barry only loves himself.” Patty glares in Barry's direction but he still has his head hanging low but he hears every word she says.

Gideon: You are telling the truth. That's three points for the girls. Are you in love with Barry Allen?

Patty wasn’t gonna give Barry the satisfaction he no longer deserved her love. “No,” Patty says through clenched teeth. 

Gideon: That one point deducted. Does anyone have a question for Patty?

Iris already knew the answer to the question. She knew right off the bat once Patty started talking about Barry in the hot tub -before she knew who she was talking about- that she was in love with him. Her denying it only proved that she was just as hurt as Iris was. Iris wasn’t mad at Patty, how could she be. She wasn’t for pinning women against each other and she wasn’t gonna start now just because they were in love with the same man.

“Is it true that Barry told you that he didn’t want to be in a committed relationship?” Cisco asks, trying to have Barry’s back. 

“Yes, but after our night together. Before he came here... the next day we discussed briefly about being in a monogamous relationship.” Cisco swallows hard at Patty’s aggressiveness. He knew she was upset but her anger toward Barry was on a whole nother level. Barry twitches at Patty’s answer, knowing that what she’s saying is true but hating that she’s speaking her truth in front of Iris. 

“Did you throw a drink on him last night? Barry came back to the villa soaked.” Wally asks sincerely. Wally has gotten close to Barry in the last three days. He knows that he’s flawed, everyone is but the way he talks about his sister and respects her even when they were out in Vegas with all different kinds of beautiful women he remind a stand-up guy. They got along great which says a lot. Wally never got along with Scott. Wally saw Barry as a friend, as a future brother in law and wanted to show him that he had his back no matter what this chick was saying.

“Wow, you threw a drink on Barry? Why?” Gypsy asks, getting slightly defensive. Iris quickly noticed that Linda, Gypsy, Wally, and Cisco suddenly got upset.

“Because he lied to me and from where Iris is sitting.” Patty looks over and sees that Iris is sitting in between Linda and Gypsy. “I’m guessing he lied to your sister as well,” Patty says smartly. Barry instantly looks in Iris's direction but she quickly looks away. Patty sees and rolls her eyes, gets off the bike and back to her seat next to Becky who whispers something in her ear.

Gideon: So that's two points for the girls so far. Next up is Wally. Wally where do you see your relationship with Linda going or if you even have a relationship.

Wally starts to peddle on the bike as the motor starts to kick up. “Uh, Linda and I aren’t in a serious relationship but I am looking forward to getting to know her on a more romantic level.” Wally was kinda nervous answering the question. Even though they’ve already discussed the status of their relationship- which is just dating right now and feeling it out- seeing Iris as hurt as she was yesterday made him a little uneasy. He didn’t want to upset her further. But he had to follow his heart and he wanted his sister to do the same. She was being stubborn and not trying to hear Barry out. Cisco told Wally everything and he believed everything about what happened with Patty. He understood that Iris dealt with infidelity before but if she just hears Barry out she would understand that he was never playing her. Everyone including this new girl Patty knows that Barry is truly in love with his sister. And Wally was more than willing to accept Barry to be a part of his family. Wally wants Iris to see that if he’s being honest about Linda and his true feelings for her she needs to be honest about hers for Barry. 

Gideon: That’s one point for the boys. Wally, what do you think about Barry?

Wally was a cool guy but Barry didn’t know if he would be so friendly after he found out that he hurt his big sister. Especially after he promised that he would never hurt her. Barry just keeps his head down and tries to keep his emotions at bay. “I think Barry is a cool guy… A little misunderstood but he has a good heart.” Barry slowly looks up, really listening to Wally’s words and gives him a slight smile, wishing that Iris felt the same as Wally as he tries his hardest not to look in her direction. 

Iris was stunned by her brother’s words. He never liked any of her boyfriends, especially Scott even before he cheated. They never really talked much. Not that Wally hated him, they just didn’t get along, didn’t have much in common. But Wally and Barry didn’t have much in common either besides loving to eat, video games, Big Sean, wrestling- and okay so maybe they had a lot in common but she couldn’t understand how Wally could only know Barry for less than a week and already think he was a good guy. What made him so different from any other guy… nothing. He was just like the others that just wanted to play around with women’s feelings. She could easily find someone else if she wanted to. There was plenty of fish in the sea. She could find another guy like Barry right?

Gideon: That was really nice of you Wally. Do you think Barry is in love with your sister?

“Yes,” Wally says simply jumping off the bike without even waiting for Gideon’s confirmation, already knowing that he was being truthful and no one would ask anything else of him.

Gideon: Someone is bold today. That's three points for the men. Next up is Barry.

Barry slowly raises his head, not prepared at all for the questions but was ready to answer each question truthfully. 

Iris sees Barry walking up to the bike and staddles it. And honestly, he looks withdrawn and sad. He has bags under his eyes, his hair is messy, and he’s wearing the same clothes from last night. Iris was glad when production put him in a hotel because emotions were running high and she was so sure that Barry was gonna beat Eddie’s ass if she didn’t intervene. But she was more glad that he was in the hotel away from her. She needed time away from him. To get her mind in the right headspace before she broke up with him but then everyone started sticking up for him and talking about the situation all night and then on top of everything she had to sleep in the same bed as Eddie and that alone didn’t help. All he did was ask her stupid questions, talked about his life as a model and all it made her do was think about Barry all night even after everyone went to sleep. She even snuck out of bed to eat the brownies he bought her. She just wished that he been honest with her from the jump so she didn’t have to constantly worry about Patty or if any other girls might pop up at the villa. She also felt bad for Patty. She knows what it feels like to have a guy promise her one thing just to do the opposite. 

Gideon: Barry is it true that you told production that you only came on this show as a dare?

“Yes, Cisco and I both signed up as a dare.”

Gideon: You’re telling the truth. Did you have any intentions of being with Patty before you came to the villa?

“Yes,”

Gideon: Did you ever lie to Iris or withhold the truth from her about your romantic life outside of the villa

“No,” Barry technically did lie but truthfully in his heart, he didn’t feel as if he withheld any truth from Iris about his love life. Once he met Iris, any other woman before her ceases to exist. Once he kissed Iris for the first time on the bedroom floor no one else mattered to him and that was the honest truth. It sounds terrible that he forgot about Patty or any of the other women he’s been with before Iris. But she made him feel happy and hopeful again to look toward marriage and children and he wanted to give that to Iris and no other woman. The only thing that matters in his life is his son, his mother, and Iris. 

Gideon: There was no deception in your answer. 

At that moment Linda and Wally both knew that they could genuinely trust Barry. Even though it was fucked up on Patty’s behalf Iris now knows that Barry was being truthful and didn’t mean to hurt her. 

Iris continued to look anywhere but at Barry. Just because the lie detector test said he was being truthful technically it’s still a lie. He had a whole woman waiting on him once this process was over. What would have happened if they stayed together the full three months and got back to the real world and found out about Patty? Iris shivers at the fact that in three months she would have told him everything about Scott and her family, told him she was in love with him, made love to him, met his son and got attached, just for her to find out she wasn’t the only one because he forgot about this other woman. 

Gideon: The men have six points. Does anyone else want to ask Barry anything?

“Are you in love with Iris and do you see a future with her outside of this house?” Scott asked the same question he asked yesterday at the gentlemen's club, sincerely nodding his approval at Barry, to be honest about his feelings. 

“I am in love with Iris West and I do see a future with her outside of this house. Getting to meet her family and letting her meet my mother, and my son.” Nobody knew that Barry had a son but the core group that went to Vegas. Patty knew but he always refused to talk about him with her let alone meet him. Patty instantly knew that Barry was serious about Iris and felt regret about even putting herself in this position to be rejected again. Once again he picks someone else over her, placing her and her feelings on the back burning. She was furious but she knew she would be fine because it was only a matter of time before Iris broke his heart and he came running back to her.

Gideon: Thank you, Barry. Next up we have Iris. Iris have you messed around with Scott on this villa?

“No,” Barry was relieved at that moment. Even though Iris wouldn’t give him the time of day at least he didn’t have to worry about her running into the arms of her ex.

Gideon: No deception, three points for the girls. Iris do you believe that Patty is in love with Barry?

“Yes,” Iris lets out a slow breath trying her hardest to keep from crying. Barry didn’t deserve her tears.

Gideon: Do you believe that Barry is in love with you?

“I don’t know,” Iris answered honestly. She trusted Barry with her heart and while she wanted to believe him her mind kept drifting back to Patty believing everything Barry said to her just for him to retract everything. How did Iris know Barry wouldn’t do the same to her. So, yeah, she second-guesses his true feelings. How would she know he wasn’t playing the same game that she’s played with Scott for six years. How did she know if he would feel the same way once they got into the real world and the fantasy of the Island was gone? How did she know he wouldn’t fall out of love with her just like he did Patty. She just didn’t know and that frightened her.

Gideon: There was no deception found. Four points for the girls. Anyone has a question for Iris before she gets off the bike.

“I do,” Patty stands and asks. “Are you in love with Barry?”

HR: Woah that game had me sweating bullets and I wasn’t even playing. The girls ended up winning after Eddie went up and lied about every question. We now know that Eddie kissed Iris to get a reaction out of BA, he paid and recorded the two women giving Barry and Scott lap dances, and lied about editing the material, and he lied about what he’s intentions about coming to love island. He actually came here for the exposer and to win the money. After doing some digging the producers found out that he actually has a girlfriend of three years. Wow, this guy Eddie is worse than Scott. Speaking of Scott, he seems to be trying to redeem his character after seeing Iris and Barry together. He gave Barry his blessing- not that he needed it- to pursue Iris, he apologized to Iris -which I think a lot of women in the world would appreciate- and he is taking things slow with Allegra and being open and honest with her. Barry has distanced himself from everyone, only saying a few words here or there when someone tries to talk to him while he sulks in his bed trying to sleep away his hangover. Iris has been keeping herself busy since the game of the day. Cleaning, cooking, deep conditioning her hair, washing clothes, working out, she’s like the energizer bunny right now and it’s kinda scaring me. But let's continue to watch. It looks like Caitlin wants to speak to Iris but is a little hesitant.

Iris has been busying herself with different mundane things since after the Wheel of Fortune game. She just couldn’t get that look of Barry’s face out of her mind after Patty asked her if she was in love with him. She just sat there, frozen, she couldn’t answer the question. Her pride got in the way of her heart and so she just sat there until the handlebars shocked her and she quietly got off and stepped down. Patty had this look of satisfaction on his face. It’s like she knew Iris wouldn’t answer. It was like they had the same brain and experiencing the hurt Barry caused both of them but as soon as she saw Barry's face she instantly regretted it. She saw tears slowly falling from his face and never once looked her way. It was like he knew she wouldn’t answer and he had to prepare himself for it. After she got off the bike he excused himself from the group and headed upstairs. That was five hours ago. Nobody has heard a peep from him since.

“Hey, Iris, wants some company?” Caitlin smiles, walking up on Iris stretching out in the gym room.

“Sure,” Caitlin and Iris don’t have a close friendship. Even though she’s only known Gypsy a little over a month she’s become one of her best girlfriends but Cailtin has been so transfixed on Ronnie she hasn’t really bonded much with the girls. But she was always nice and welcoming. 

“How has your day been going?” Caitlin gets on the floor and starts stretching out with Iris on the yoga mat.

Iris takes a deep sigh, not really wanting to get into this conversation about what happened today. But Cailtin has always been friendly so maybe she would be neutral about this situation with Barry and his lies. “I’ve been okay. Just trying to keep busy until the recoupling ceremony.”

“I get that.” Caitlin watches Iris as she moves through different yoga moves without much effort. She has been concerned about Barry and Iris. They were the only stable couple beside her and Ronnie and she wanted to see them make it. Ronnie told her about what happened at the gentlemen's club and she was there for what happened with the new girl but anyone with eyes could see that they were in love with each other. Even before Iris spilled the beans about their extracurricular activities. “Being on this Island can be stressful especially when your heart is into it.”

Iris stops what she's doing and looks at Caitlin with her eyes furrowed. “What do you mean?”

“I’m not trying to get you upset but you seem a little on the edge.”

“Well, how would you feel if Ronnie, the guy that you saw potential with had another woman on the side.”

“I would feel hurt, angry, and my ego would be a little bruised-”

“Exactly!”

“But the way I feel about Ronnie… I would try and hear him out before I made an assumption about him. And I would have to remember that I came here for a reason and that was to fall in love and that meant being with someone who had a life before me.”

“I never meant to fall in love.” Iris whispers. She remembers the day before she really got to know Barry she just wanted to have a fun summer. Or in Linda’s words “Hot Girl Summer”- she’s been listening to way too much Meg The Stallion- She was supposed to come to Love Island, meet different people, interact with them, and maybe pick a guy out of the bunch who she could be more than friendly with. It was never her intention to fall in love with the one guy who gave her butterflies just from a simple smile. 

“But you did. What's so bad about that?”

“Because I don’t know if I can trust him now. Everything was going so perfectly until now.”

“But life isn’t and you can’t expect Barry to be. He is flawed like every other guy out there but what you both have is something special and I would hate for you to throw that away.”

“Yeah, he isn’t perfect.” Iris breathes out. “But serious Cailtin how am I supposed to handle this thing with Patty?” 

“It’s not your problem to handle. Barry brought that problem on himself but he was upfront and honest with the both of you just at different times. I don’t think it was a bad thing that he told Patty to wait on him. It’s a game show. Nobody really takes this seriously even I had doubts about it. I bet my life if you talk to Barry he’ll say he never expected to fall in love, no one does. It just happens. You just have to be okay with Barry never being perfect, him maybe making mistakes, arguments, breakups, but that all comes with being in a relationship.”

“Yeah, I guess I’ve just been trying to find someone so different from Scott and when I did I built up this fantasy that Barry could do no wrong. Then when Patty came it just shattered that allusion for me I didn’t want to hear him out. I felt like I’ve heard every excuse in the book for the past six years.” Iris realized that she maybe was a little too harsh on Barry. Even though they have been in their own little bubble since Vegas she still was upset about the “Patty situation.” Caitlin was right. She was expecting Barry to be this knight in shining armor. To come and save her from every man that’s ever caused her harm. But she realized that she needed to heal from her wounds for herself and by herself. She couldn’t expect Barry to patch up the wounds from another man. Scott's apology gave her the release of some of the most hurtful pain she’s ever experienced in life but she has yet to forgive herself. She became this woman that was always on the search for the perfect man that never existed. Caitlin made her realize that Barry was far from perfect but was perfectly imperfect for her. She was in love with him. 

“Love will make you do and say crazy things. Speaking of things that love makes you do. Do you know Ronnie told me that Barry made the boys stop at three different stores to get you stuff for your belated birthday?” Cailtin helps Iris up from a sitting position as they hear Gideon on the intercom informing everyone to get dressed for the ceremony tonight.

“Three?” Iris cocks her head to the side confusingly. “Well I know I got flowers and brownies -which were the best thing I’ll ever eaten in life. Maybe he went to the wrong store or something.” They walk out of the gym and head upstairs to get showered and dressed. Iris is feeling a sense of relief after talking to Cailin and thanks her for opening her eyes and being neutral in the situation. Iris starts to suddenly think about Barry and how he must feel. She knows that she has a lot of explaining and apologizing to do. Hopefully, he will hear her out. 

Iris walks to the shared bedroom to get her outfit for tonight and sees Barry face down in his pillow while Patty is rubbing his back. Iris quickly tries to ignore their private moment and get’s her clothes and walks out. 

“Iris?” Barry guesses softly. “Was that Iris?” Barry asks Patty, lifting his head from the pillow. 

“No, It was one of the boys… not sure of everyone's name yet.” Patty lies. “Just lay back down. I’ll have Cisco come get you in thirty minutes to get dressed okay?”

“Yeah,” Barry nodded his head, face still in his tear-stained pillow. Patty never gave him a reason to not trust her but he could have sworn he smelled Iris distinctive perfume.

As Iris closes the door behind her she thinks to herself that maybe she was too late. Maybe she’s said too many hurtful things to him. Why couldn’t she just saying something, anything when Gideon asked her if she loved him. Hopefully, he could find it in his heart to forgive her like she’s already forgiven him.


	23. THE RECOUPLING CEREMONY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IN ADVANCE!  
> Please be prepared to cry. So, get your tissue ready because were gonna be getting into the nitty-gritty of Barry and Iris and their past. This chapter took a lot out of me so I'm just warning you.  
> Hope you like this new chapter. Don't forget to comment your thoughts down below

HR: Welcome back to Love Island Central City. We left you on quite the cliffhanger huh? It is exactly thirty minutes before the recoupling and everyone is on pins and needles. Today is truthful Islanders pick. Gideon decided to change it up a little since the boys won by five points on “The Wheel of Fortune” but since Eddie lied so much she felt he didn’t deserve the chance to pick one of these lovely ladies, so she will be switching it up a little bit. Speaking of lovely it was really nice to see Cailtin have a little heart to heart with Iris. Just 24 hours ago Iris was ready to pack her things and leave now she has a new tune until she saw Patty and Barry in the bedroom alone. Can someone say bad timing? What Iris didn’t see was Becky pumping Patty up to speak to Barry and try to convince him that Iris doesn’t love him and that they were destined to be together. Talk about messy. Who would have thought Becky would be so catty. -Well, I did. - Guess she’s not a runner up for fan-favorite or house favorite. Also, one of our handsome men or women will be packing their bags and going home. I wonder who that will be… probably Eddie… definitely Eddie but then again it could be BA if Iris or Patty doesn’t pick him. Ugh, my heart. I guess we both have to wait and see what will happen on Love Island.

“Hey, bro, you feeling okay?” Cisco asks tucking his shirt in his tuxedo pants and fixing his bowtie around his neck.

“Yeah, Patty gave me some Aspirin.” Barry looks at Cisco’s outfit. “What’s going on? What are you about to go to? Prom?” Barry laughs for the first time in 24 hours. He’s still reeling from the hard truth that Iris doesn’t love him the way he did. He thought she was ready for a life with him, a future with him that involved love, marriage, kids, the whole nine. He was terrified about having another kid or kids, fearing to go through the same process he went through with his ex but he was also excited about the possibility of having a little girl that looked just like her. With big chubby cheeks, beautiful brown skin, big doe eyes, and sandy brown hair down her back. But he had to stop dreaming of that future. After she didn’t answer Patty’s question it broke him. She was done with him before they really got to experience life together as a couple and he had to get over her. 

“No, I am looking extra dapper tonight because it’s Gypsy’s and I one month anniversary and I wanted to do something special for her.” Cisco lets his hair down from the man bun and combs it down.

“Corny,” Barry teases Cisco. “But it must be special if you’re letting your hair down.”

“Yes, it is. And what about you? Patty’s talking to you again after what she said during the game. That’s strange.” Cisco furrowed his brows starting to feel a little suspicious about Patty.

“Yeah, that's what I said. But she came to the bedroom to apologize to me for being so harsh about the situation. I apologized again as well and she got me some meds and water and rubbed my back to make me feel better… which I thought was a little weird. Kinda felt like it was inappropriate but I was feeling like shit so I let her.” Becky had talked Patty into talking to Barry. She knew that she didn’t stand a chance with Barry but since Iris was so stuck on the lies and was ignoring him or any question concerning Barry. Barry was in such a vulnerable place Becky could easily have Patty push up on Barry so much where it would turn him off and then he would have no other choice but to confide in Becky. Barry was her only choice after she tried to hold a conversation with Ralph and found out he was a snooze fest. So, she befriended Patty and suggested that she try to comfort Barry because he has nobody else to care for him but her. Then once he rejected her Becky would sneak in and pick Barry again for the recoupling ceremony tonight.

“That is definitely weird Barry. She just threw a drink in your face hours ago now she wants to rub your back and cupcaking. I don’t like this. It doesn’t feel right. And what about Iris, the girl you love?”

“I do love her but she doesn't want me, man. Patty has always been there for me as a friend, and sometimes more but I don’t want to go back down that road with a friend every again. She was just being friendly and I let her. And that's all it will ever be. I just have to find a way to cope with another failed relationship.” Barry licks his lips taking a slow breath. “Damn we couldn’t even get past the three months in this place. I can’t even blame her. Somehow I always end up messing it up.”

“Come on Barry. Don’t be so hard on yourself. Maybe once everything settles and she is not so angry she’ll come around.” 

Barry takes another deep breath placing his hands on the sink counter, trying to prepare himself for all the hurt and anger he will feel to see Iris for two months straight go on dates, kiss other guys, sleep in the same bed with different men, and probably leave the house with someone else that she will truly be in love with. He wasn’t prepared for any of it but had to accept her decision. “I hope so.” Barry sighs out with his head hung low. Cisco leaves the room after patting Barry on the back, passing him out of the bathroom. 

Barry buttons up his white dress shirt and rolls up the sleeves, puts on his gold watch, rings, and cross necklace, tucking it under the collar of his shirt, leaves his dress shirt outside his grey plaid dress pants, and slides his feet into his black boots. “Wow, you look amazing.” Becky sneaks into the men's bathroom dressed in her pink silk robe loosely wrapped around her waist.

“Woah, you scared me.” Barry places his hand over his heart and chuckles awkwardly, noticing Becky’s state of dress but doesn’t speak on it. “Thank you. Why aren’t you dressed yet? The ceremony is in ten minutes.” Barry questions, looking at the time on his watch.

“I just wanted to see if you were okay. You looked pretty terrible earlier, with all the crying and brooding.” Becky says with a flirty giggle, stepping into Barry’s personal space, robe slipping down past her chest but she doesn’t even bother to fix it.

“Uh, yeah. It was pretty intense for me earlier with Iris.” Barry steps back a little, moving past Becky with his eyes focusing on the exit, trying to walk toward the door but she swiftly moves and stands in front of the door, blocking Barry from getting out. “Becky, look you’re a pretty girl but-” before Barry could finish his sentence Becky lets her robe fall to the ground. Stepping over the garment and stepping into his personal space again.

“I’m pretty but what?” Becky whispers seductively, slowly moving her hands across his shoulders, down his arm and abs, reaching down to the seam of his pants until Barry snatches her hands away before she goes too far. 

“You’re pretty but I’m not interested … at all.” Barry voice was stern and serious as he lets her hands slip through his. Picking up her robe and handing it to her without even looking once at her naked body. “We’ll just act like this never happened alright?” Barry walks past Becky and out the door as quickly as possible, not even waiting for her response.

Barry was so glad he had enough strength and will power to tell Becky no. Because had it been two months ago or if Iris wasn’t still on his mind he would have jumped at the chance. As he walks down the stair toward the lawn he thinks about how it would be just his luck if someone saw what Becky tried to do in the bathroom and assumed they did something together. 

Little did he know Gypsy saw everything. She saw Becky in the girl's bathroom taking her sweet time putting on lotion, spraying perfume all over her body, fixing her hair to perfection, only to put on a robe and tell the girls that she forgot her outfit in the bedroom but was walking in the opposite direction. So Gypsy stayed behind waiting to see what she was up to. While Iris was head over heels over in La La land Gypsy paid attention to every snarky comment, shifty looks, or laughter at the wrong moment that Becky made toward Iris. She paid attention to every little thing Becky did that was out of order including befriending the new girl. Even Cailtin and Allegra knew to be polite to the new girl but become best buddies with a girl who came to steal someone else’s man was a no, no in Gypsy’s opinion. So, she watched her walk toward the men’s bathroom, loosen her robe, walk into the bathroom, and close the door behind her after Cisco walked out. She is waiting to see what will happen. Barry was a good guy but he was a man and this was a test to see if he was gonna fall short and be the man Patty spoke so poorly about once he rejected her or he would come out victorious and be the man everybody knows he can be. After two minutes Barry ran out of the bathroom unscaved. Gypsy knows anything could happen in two minutes but the look of determination on Barry's face and the devastation on Becky proved that what everyone was telling Iris was the truth, that he was a wholesome guy. But Becky, on the other hand, was low down and dirty for what she was trying to do behind Iris and her new best friends back. And Gypsy wasn’t having any of it.

Becky laughs as she watches Barry run off down the stairs. He had no idea what Becky had in store for him. She was so glad that it was the truthful Islanders' choice for the recoupling ceremony so she could shake things up again. Becky did not handle rejection well. And she wondered how Iris and Patty would feel if they found out that Barry saw her naked and tried to fondle her and maybe they ended up fooling around a little bit. Iris was already over him but once Patty found out this news she was hopefully leaving the show and Becky could have Barry all to herself. 

“Becky, shouldn’t you be dressed by now? Why are you naked? And in all places the boys' bathroom.” Gypsy asks sarcastically, arms folded under her chest. Becky was the definition of a sneaky bitch. The bravery of this girl to go after someone else's man who's turned her down an embarrassing amount of times. Obviously, Becky didn’t know that Gypsy saw the whole thing and she wasn’t gonna let it slip that she did. She was going to act oblivious until so she could tell Iris everything that happened before Becky could somehow spin it. 

“I was… I was just… um-” Becky fidgets nervously as she wraps her robe back around her body.

“Showing you’re goodies to Barry.” Gypsy deadpans her. Becky walks right past her and back into the girl's bathroom to get dressed. Not feeling like Gypsy deserves an explanation for anything. 

“Something like that.” She whispers under her breath, low enough that Gypsy couldn’t hear as she hurries to put her dress on and makes it downstairs in record time for the ceremony. 

Gideon: Good Evening everyone. You all look very dashing and expensive tonight. Especially our funny man, Cisco. 

“Thank you, Gideon.” Cisco blushing. 

Gideon: Okay, let’s get this ceremony started. But first I want you all to know that tonight will be a little different. I have handpicked each Islander who will get to choose for the recoupling tonight. Yes, the men won the game but I wanted to shake things up a bit and give some of the women a chance to choose who they want to be with. Also, this go-round whoever I pick will get to either couple up with the person of their choosing or you can send the person home. It’s up to you. After the recoupling, I will announce the winner of the house’s favorite guest. All of the crew members including HR voted who their favorite houseguest was and they will get their own private room and spend the night with the person of their choosing. 

HR: Oh God, help us. Now the chance to pick who they want to recouple with was in anyone's hands but it might go to the wrong set of hands. Like icky Becky or nasty Eddie. I’m getting hives just thinking about it. Are you on the edge of your seat watching just like me?

Gideon: First up is Wally.

“I choose to couple up with this amazing, fabulous, this extraordinary woman. Linda Park.” Wally smiles looking directly at Linda. As Linda walks over to him Iris gives her an approving wink. Wally hands her a single Stargazer Lily that Barry helped him pick out while they were at the flower shop. He told Wally that even though flowers are not a gift that lasts forever but the romantic thought behind it will last a lifetime. Wally handed her the Lily and gave her a simple kiss on the cheek.

Gideon: That was sweet Wally. Next up is Cailtin.

“I choose to couple up with Ronnie, the man of my dreams.” Ronnie bashfully smiles, walking up to Cailtin, kissing her on the lips.

“You’re the woman of my dreams.” He whispers back in her ear.

Gideon: Cisco steps up and picks the woman of your choosing.

“Gypsy, you know you’re my girl. Happy one-month anniversary babe.” Gypsy wasn’t really big on mushy gushy stuff like this but if she liked Cisco she had to compromise some things for his happiness. 

“Happy one month Cisco.” Gypsy rolls her eyes playfully as she grabs his hand and pulls him to stand next to her around the fire pit with the other couples.

Gideon: Becky, will you come up and pick the man of your choice?

Barry’s nerves start to set in. He was hoping that Gideon wouldn’t even pick Becky but she was truthful about every single question that was asked of her, even ones that Barry would lie about. He would just have to pray that Becky wouldn’t pick him and especially wouldn’t talk about what happened in the bathroom between the two of them.

“I would love to Gideon. As you all know Patty has become a close friend of mine-”

“It’s only been a day,” Scott says with a funny look on his face in utter confusion of where Becky was going with the conversation.

“I know right and we are already like sisters.”

“More like sister wives.” Gypsy whispers under her breath. Gypsy was planning on telling Iris what happened as soon as she got outside but Gideon was there and already waiting on everyone. But once Becky started talking she was already prepared to debunk Becky’s accusations toward Barry. 

“As I was saying. Patty is my girl and I hated seeing her hurt yesterday and today at the game by Barry. And I’m sad to hurt Patty further but I have to get this off my chest.” As soon as Barry heard those words his first thought was he for sure knew he didn’t stand a chance he hell to gain Iris’s trust back. Second, he knew he was on the way out the door because of course, everyone would believe Becky because he didn’t really have a good track record when it came to women. “While everyone was downstairs Barry came to the girl's bathroom and tried to make a pass at me. I know that it would hurt Patty but I had to be honest.” While Patty quickly felt betrayed by Barry once again everyone else burst out into laughter. 

“Woah, that was hilarious. You know you should really get into acting Becky. You would be at least a D lister.” Cisco says wiping his eyes after having that good laugh.

“Yeah, she’s great for this show. She brings the drama!” Linda screams out laughing. Nobody believed Becky except Patty. Anyone with eyes could see that Barry wasn’t into Becky at all. He rarely even talked to her even though she would pop up and want to hang with the guys. Still, Barry never gave her the time of day. So the fact that Becky purposely lied about him coming onto her meant she was just trying to get under Iris’s skin and break up their little love fest. 

Gideon: Becky please choose who you want to couple up with or send home.

“I choose to send Barry home. He doesn’t have the best intentions when it comes to women. Dating Iris, leading Patty on and hitting on me. It’s only a matter of time before he slithers his way through the whole group.” Everyone was appalled at Becky’s choice to send Barry home. Becky did not deal with rejection well and since Barry rejected her for the second time. She thought if she couldn’t have him nobody can. And hopefully, a new rich bachelor would come in. 

Patty didn’t know what to think. Even though she’s known Barry for a long time what reason did Becky have to lie? But everyone seems to not take anything she said seriously regarding Barry. Which was confusing because she spent hours after the game begging Patty to talk to Barry. Wanting her to check on him after Iris refused to answer any questions regarding Barry. Patty had to believe Becky. Barry was pursuing a different woman each month but still, something about this story felt fishy. 

Iris, on the other hand, couldn’t believe Becky would lie like that and so freely. She couldn’t understand why though because Iris knew for a fact Barry never gave Becky the impression that he liked her… at all. He didn’t even want to be around her let alone hold a conversation with her that lasted more than two minutes. And Barry didn’t need to tell her that. She could tell just by his facial expression and body language around her. So the fact that Becky lied made Iris wonder if she did it on purpose to cause more tension between Barry and herself. If Iris didn’t know Barry so, well she would have believed Becky’s atrocious lie and probably be sent home herself for whopping both of their asses.

Gideon: I am so sorry… Becky but because Barry has been named fan favorite for the two weeks in a row and now he is exempt from elimination. Also because you already made your choice you lose your turn and have to wait to be chosen or eliminated. 

Everyone cheered for Barry except Patty who was confused, Iris who was frustrated and Becky who was embarrassed. Barry releases a harsh, slow breath that he hadn’t realized he’s been holding in since Becky started talking. Placing his hands on his knees he closes his eyes to meditate, just to get his mind in the right headspace. Calm his nerves from all the yelling and cursing that was so close to happening if everyone else in the house didn’t have his back. 

Gideon: Next up is Scott. Who do you wish to couple up with?

“I mean it’s gonna be kinda hard to top Becky’s failed attempt but I wish to recouple with Allegra.” She walks up smiling reaching for his hands. He sweetly kisses both before walking back over to the fire pit. 

For the first time that night, Barry looks at Iris to see her reaction to Scott picking Allegra but to his surprise, she looked content, even happy that he picked her. His eyes must have been deceiving him because just hours ago they were hugged up on the hammock talking. Barry felt that it was weird that Scott didn’t pick Iris after the conversation they had about God knows what.

Gideon: Iris you’re next. Who do you wish to recouple with or eliminate?

Iris stepped forward feeling every single eye on her as she walked to the front by Gideon. Her mind was still racing from what she saw earlier between Barry and Patty. She just wanted him to know that he would have someone to always run to but after seeing what she saw in the bedroom she wondered if maybe Patty and Barry belonged together. Her mind was screaming to let this go, to let him go, but her heart was breaking to even fathom seeing Barry loving another woman. Her heart and soul belonged to him but her pride kept getting the best of her and she pushed him away. Every time she would sneak peeks at him during the game. She couldn’t help but feel a sense of regret and sorrow. She still felt that she had a valid reason to be mad at him but her insecurities got the best of her and now she pushed him into the arms of someone else. She just wanted a chance to talk to him and if he decided he wanted to be with Patty then he could choose her at the next recoupling and Iris would respectfully bow out. 

“I choose this person because I am in love with them as much as they are in love with me… or I at least hope they still love me.” While the majority of the house was elated at Iris’s words and what they meant. Barry instantly rakes his hand through his hair, puts his head down, saddened at the fact that she could pick Scott but was confused a little because Scott already picked and chose the person he wants to be with. “I choose this person because even though my pride has gotten the best of me… I still find myself thinking about him since the day I’ve met him.” Barry tenses up thinking about the miserable life she will live with Scott not because Scott was a terrible person, and Barry believed that people could change. But Scott wasn’t him. He wanted to be the only man to make her smile, laugh, to be the only man she wanted to come home to and tell about her stressful day, the only man she wanted to fight for and with, the only one she’ll love and make love to. As Iris continues to spill her heart out in front of everyone Barry bent his knees into a squat with his head hung low.

“I am so in love with Barry Allen and would love to couple up with him… if that’s what he still wants of course?” Iris asks nervously, hands trembling as she stands there looking at him on the brink of tears. Barry's head snaps up immediately at hearing Iris not only pick him but saying she was in love with him. As everyone cheers them on Barry runs right into her arms and lifts her off the ground in a bear hug. 

“I’m sorry, are you okay?” Barry quickly lets her down, scanning her body to see if he hurt her. That's when he noticed she was wearing a black off the shoulder bodycon dress with black pumps and the simple flower that Barry bought her yesterday in her hair.

“Yeah, I’m fine Barr. Are you okay?” She asks, placing her hand over his heart. It was the first time they’ve touched or talked in hours and it was the best feeling in the world for both of them. “You’re heart's beating really fast.”

“I’m just happy to have you in my arms again.” Barry reaches for her shoulders, guiding her body into his as she wraps her arms around his waist and he leans his head in the crook of her neck breathing in her scent. Even though his emotions were high he realized that Patty lied to him about Iris coming into the room early but decided to let it go and enjoy his time having Iris back in his presence again. “I love you so much, Iris,” Barry whispers for her ears only.

“We should talk later yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Gideon: Oh my, you guys have me getting misty over here. I am glad both of you were able to come together and make everything work. You may go stand next to the other couples by the fire pit. 

Barry entwines their fingers and leads Iris over to the fire pit while all the men give Barry high fives and pats on the back and the women cheer Iris on. Of course, Patty, Becky, and Eddie are haters and stand in silence.

Gideon: Patty came up and chose the man of your choice.

Patty was agitated. First, she comes on this show for a relationship with Barry just to find out he’s in love with someone else, then Becky befriends her just to lie in her face for reasons she still doesn’t know, now she had to watch the man she loves be happy with someone else and it wasn’t sitting right with her. Her brain just couldn't get over the fact that he no longer would be in her life romantically but hopefully, this gesture will make him see that she will always be there for him and always be his friend. “I choose to eliminate Eddie.”

Gideon: I am sorry Eddie you are the first to be eliminated from Love Island Central City. After the ceremony, you must pack your bags and leave through those double doors. Ralph, you’re next.

Eddie was applauded at how swiftly Gideon moved to the next person and nobody hesitated to keep him or at the very least say sorry. “No need I’ll just leave now.” Eddie starts to walk away from the group. “Oh hey, Iris, maybe another time or in another life we would have been great together.”

“No thank you. See ya, Eddie.” Iris salutes him goodbye. 

Ralph ends up picking Patty so that leaves Becky by herself again. Gideon told them that Cailtin won for house favorite but she politely declined and gave the private room to Iris knowing that she needed a private moment alone with Barry. Iris was very appreciative of Cailtin. Not only did she talk some sense into her and give great advice about relationships but she also gave her the private room for the night. Which gave the privacy to have a serious, honest conversation with her Barry and see where their relationship stands.

After the ceremony, everyone split off with their partner. Some making drinks, cooking, making out- mostly Ronnie and Cailtin-, and just having a good time. Even Patty paired off with Ralph to try to get to know him better but her eyes and heart kept drifting over to Barry and him cupcaking with a girl that was supposed to be her. Not only was she in love with him but she was his friend also. She didn’t think Iris was the right one for him. But even if he chose Iris she still wanted to be involved in his life to some capacity. While talking to Ralph she realized that she had to also have a sit down with Becky for making up a lie about Barry and what her intentions were with him. 

After Barry and Iris finished up chatting with all the rest of the couples they decided to say goodnight to everyone and turn in early. But they both knew they wouldn’t be doing much sleeping. They had a lot to talk about. They walked to the private room without saying a word to each other. They didn’t want to break the silence just yet. Once Barry opened the door to the room Iris took a sharp gasp as her eyes scan the room. It was beautifully decorated with rose petals leading to the bed, his and her robes, champagne chilling in the cooler, king size canopy bed, and a menu of different types of foods, desserts, wines, and movies. “This is so beautiful right, Barr?” 

“Yes, it is,” Barry looks down at Iris as she walks into the room and places her overnight bag down on the bed. Barry quickly scanned the room and thought it was nice but he couldn’t keep his eyes off her all night. Once she chose him he couldn’t stop looking or touching her to make sure this, she was real. After what happened yesterday and what she did or didn’t say at the game he didn’t think this day would end with Iris saying she was in love with him. He still couldn’t fathom that she picked him over Scott, over any other man. Barry was more than ready to tell Iris everything. The good, the bad, and the ugly. Even embarrassing stories from his past if she wanted. Whatever it was to get him back in her good graces he was more than willing to do that for her. 

She noticed that he hadn't moved from his spot next to the door. And guessed that it would be best for both of them if they didn’t just dive into the madness of everything that has happened and rather just let everything between them flow naturally. “You want to get changed into our robes and order some food? Just get comfortable and relax for a bit?” Iris asks sweetly but on the inside, she was full of nervous energy. They had always been open and honest with each other to a degree but tonight they would get real candid with one another and Iris didn’t know if she was prepared to hear Barry’s truth. She loved him dearly but she was terrified of his past that resonated so close to home for her. 

Iris truly believed that he loved her but so did Scott and that didn’t stop him from cheating. She wanted to know what makes her so different from other girls that made him fall in love with her and want to pursue a monogamous relationship with her. What makes her so different from Patty. The girl that obviously loves him but he doesn’t want to give her his all. Iris wants to know everything. Even if it hurts at least... it’s the truth. 

“Yeah, yeah. You go take a shower first and I'll order the food and movies okay?” Even though Barry’s only known Iris for a month and a couple of weeks he could tell just by her body language that she was a nervous wreck. But he couldn’t blame her because so was he. Barry knew for a fact that once they discussed everything it would either make or break their relationship. But he owed it to Iris and himself to be truthful about everything in his past including Patty and his ex. 

“Okay, I’ll only be ten minutes tops.” She grabs all her essentials including the robe and heads to the bathroom. Before she closes the door completely she gives him a reassuring smile and he gives her a silly smile back just to lighten the mood. Once he hears the water to the shower turn on he springs into action. Lighting candles, popping the champagne open, ordering burgers and fries, and other simple finger food, her favorite brownies of course, and also different rom-com movies that will ease the tension in the room. By the time he finished setting up everything, Iris came out in her black silk robe with her hair in a side braid. Barry thought she looked absolutely stunning and knew for a fact that he could wake up to her every morning. 

“Bathroom is clear. You can go in now.” Iris walks out, places her toiletries on the dresser and falls sideways on the bed and breathes out slowly as her body finally starts to relax after a stressful two days. 

“Wow, and only ten minutes over the time you said. That’s a big improvement Iris. You are doing better each day, girl.” Barry chuckles to himself, teasing her as he starts walking towards the bathroom. 

“Shut up and go take a shower stinky.” Iris laughs, throwing a pillow at him. As he dodges it and runs into the bathroom she realizes that he must notice how anxious she is and is trying to lighten the mood. She appreciates the little things like that that he does for her. Willing to do anything just to ease her stress or make her smile. 

While Barry was still in the bathroom the crew member that worked on set brought their food and movies up to the room. Iris figured that Barry must have ordered some stuff while she was in the shower because everything that was on the roll away tray was her favorite and some of his. Brownies, the code to rent any movie and tv show, candy, burgers and fries, soda, chocolates, more wine, and something else that she has to take a second look at. As she takes a bite out of a brownie she sees condoms on the tray. Barry walks out in his robe and sees a box of condoms in Iris's hand. “I did not order that. I promise.” Barry says with his eyes bugged out, slightly embarrassed of what Iris might think. 

“I know. I forgot that this is a love suite. It’s to be expected right?” She says shyly, placing the condoms back on the tray.

“Mhmm.” Barry murmurs nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

“Woah, so am I getting a striptease or?” Iris laughs, taking a sip of her champagne while looking at Barry in his robe that is obviously too short for him.

Barry tries to fix the tiny robe over his body but fails. The little robe stops shortly at his thighs but he does like how the silk feels on his body. He was just glad nothing was poking out.“Why do girls like wearing these things again?” Barry exasperates as he laid down on his back with his arms folded behind his head, legs crossed at the ankle, and eyes closed finally getting to relax after such a harsh and stressful two days.

“Because it’s slick, sexy and easy to get out of.” She says matter of factly, strolling to the bed with the platter of food and picking “She’s the Man” as the movies they will watch for now then turns toward Barry with her legs crossed sitting in the middle of the bed. As she finishes the last bite of her brownie she really looks at him. From the top of his head, noticing his new haircut-that she’s been waiting to tell him how fine he looks-, down past his freshly cut bread, to his exposed chest peeking out of the tight robe, down to his midsection. That's when she had to take a double-take again and tried her hardest to hold in her laughter but she couldn’t help it.

“What is so funny Iris,” Barry says in a sing-song way. 

“Um, It’s just… uh-”

“What?” he says peeking at her with one eye.

Iris bites her lips, still trying to hold in her laugh. “Uh, I can see that you’re friend is out to join our party as well.” After hearing what she said Barry springs up, turning his back to Iris, trying to cover himself with the thin fabric. 

“Sorry, sorry. The one time I decided to wear loose boxers...” He digs into his bag and slides some shorts on over his boxers before getting back into the bed and sitting in the middle of it across from Iris. “What’s the point of these robes if it doesn’t cover anything.”

“It covers everything on me. It just doesn’t fit…” Iris clears her throat. “I mean you’re too big...” Barry makes an audible swallow. Iris places her hand on his thigh to reassure him that he shouldn’t be embarrassed. “Barr, it’s fine, really. And it’s not like I haven't seen it before.” The tension in the room was slowly starting to dissipate. They both were enjoying the lightness of the conversation because they both knew that once the conversation got serious there might be yelling and lots of tears. So they were going to enjoy the teasing and laughing as long as possible. “I really like the new haircut by the way.” She says with a genuine smile, slowly moving her hand over his freshly cut hair, down to his bread. “You look… really hot.” Barry turns his head to kiss the inside of her palm.

As Iris still holds onto the apple of his cheek Barry looks down at her other hand that is on his thigh and reaches for it but hesitates. Remembering the last time he touched her in private. She ran away from him. Once he got out of his head he grazed his hands over both her hand with his fingers. When he looked up into her eyes she didn’t have any remnants of anger or sorrow like before. He firmly grabbed her hand and laced his fingers in between hers. He wanted to do more like kissing her but just this simple touch was enough for now. “I love you, Iris.” 

“I love you.” She repeats softly, still holding onto his hand as the other hand on his cheek drops to his thigh. Once he touched her Iris knew instantly that the real conversation was about to happen and there was no going back. It was either now or never. Iris was in love with Barry but she wasn’t sure if she would be willing to stay with him once the conversation ended. This relationship would end tonight if he couldn’t answer all her questions. “Do you love Patty?”

Barry had to take a slow exhale. Iris wanted his truth even if it hurt him relieving his past and even if it hurt her. After so much tragedy they both have been through this was the moment that was going to either make or break their relationship. “I love her as a friend. I’ve known her since I was in college and she’s always had my back but I never saw anything more but a friendship with her.”

“But you slept with her, gave her hope that you two would be in a relationship.” 

“I did sleep with her and did give her hope about a relationship. Which was a huge mistake on my part because I knew it was never going to work even before I met you. We just aren’t meant to be and she knows that now.”

“Why? Why wouldn’t it work?”

“Because I would have to try. And I don’t believe in forcing something. I would have to make myself fall in love with her and that's not healthy. Life is hard enough but my love for you comes with ease, what we have is priceless.”

“Why me? What makes me so different from her or any other girl?” Iris hated to harass him with questions but she needed to know his feelings for Patty. Because Patty was in the house now Iris didn’t need something going on between them and let it go unnoticed right under her nose and look like a fool again. 

Barry smiles looking at the concerned look on her face. Iris was just it for him and if that took him a lifetime to prove it to her then so be it. He couldn’t even fathom looking at another woman let alone trying to pursue anything past a friendship with one. “Patty is a great person, she’s attractive, and we have a lot in common… but I don’t know. She’s not you.” Barry simply smiles as he brushes her cheek. “In my last relationship, I was engaged to be married. We met in college and I thought she was the one. And like I told you before my life comes with a lot and she couldn’t handle it.” Barry takes a rugged breath through his nose, already feeling the emotion rising but continues as Iris places her hand back on his thigh to reassure him. “We weren’t happy. I was working long hours, going for my masters and taking care of my mom. It was just all too much for her but then she got pregnant.” Barry looks away from Iris as he smiles just thinking about DJ. “And I was so excited because I’ve never seen myself being a father but thought that maybe having this baby would get our relationship back on track. I was so happy Iris. To just be able to give a child something I didn’t have growing up and be the best dad ever. So I read every book, went to every Lamaze class, first baby classes. Just name it I’ve done it.” Barry laughs, shaking his head at how quickly he became baby crazy. “But even though I was so excited about the pregnancy she wasn’t as happy as me. Then I found out why.” Tears start to spring Barry's eyes. He was so tired of getting emotional about this situation but Iris needed to know everything so she could have peace of mind and trust him. “Five months into the pregnancy she told me she cheated and DJ could possibly not be mine. I knew that we weren’t seeing eye to eye or getting along before she got pregnant but I never thought once about seeking out the relationship but she did and that broke me.” Streams of tears start to roll down his face. “But when you’re in love you do crazy things so I forgave her even when my gut told me otherwise. She never told me who she slept with. Saying it would only make me angry and he was no longer in the picture anyway so I should just get past it.” At that moment Iris felt empathy for Barr. She went through the same exact thing. No wonder he was so closed off toward others. He was in fear of being hurt again just like her. She wanted to hug him but felt at this moment he didn’t need reassurance; he just needed a release of all that hurt and pain that he still held onto. “I spent the remainder of her pregnancy in uncertainty, second-guessing everything she said or did, even second-guessing everything I did. She wasn’t the same woman that I fell in love with. That’s when Patty came back into the picture. She became that shoulder to cry on. She didn’t ask any questions at first, she was just there and I will always appreciate her for that. She became that constant for me. My ex wasn’t anymore. My ex never liked us being friends because she knew Patty had a crush on me but I never gave her the impression that I liked her back. But once I felt like I couldn’t trust her anymore I started back talking to Patty. It was a petty thing to do … I know. But it was like after I forgave her she stopped trying to gain my trust back and acted like nothing happened. I was miserable being in that relationship but I was going to try. I wanted the family that I never had for my son. So I stayed but then she gave birth…” Barry starts to cry hard, feeling every emotion he felt when his son was born and knew immediately that Donovan wasn’t his. He hasn’t cried about it since that day. He has silently cried to himself about it but never in front of anyone and never this gut-wrenching and this loud. Iris swiftly sprung into action, unfolding her legs, practically sitting on his lap, legs wrapped around his waist as she placed his head in her neck wrapping her arms around him. “I just wanted to hold MY baby… I wanted him to be mine so bad… Why couldn’t he just be mine? I just wanted life to give me this one thing for once.” He wraps his hands around her waist holding onto her for dear life, crying into her shoulder.

“I know baby… I am so sorry. I’m sorry.” Iris waited patiently for him to calm down as she cradled his head in the crook of her neck, his hands gripping onto the back of her robe.“Shh… I know. I know.” They stayed in this position for a minute until he was calm enough to speak again as tears started to sting Iris' eyes just from holding him.

“I signed the birth certificate anyway. Even though he wasn’t mine he didn’t deserve to be fatherless because of the mistake his mother made. But after DJ was born it was like she didn’t care about him as much as I did. She only had him for about six months before she gave me full custody. Then after DJ’s first birthday party, she told me that she was getting married to some lawyer.” Barry calms down a little bit. Pulling back from Iris because he couldn’t go long without seeing her face. “She was living her life like she wanted so I did the same. And I made the mistake of getting really drunk the same day she gave birth and drove to Patty house and slept with her. It was a terrible and selfish thing to do. But she was there and I was lonely. I never told Patty that the engagement was off that night so she assumed that I cheated. And I let her think that because I couldn’t find it in my heart to let her know she was second best. And that she would always come in as runner up to the woman I truly give my all to again.” Barry calmed down a little as he dried his tears with his robe then went right back to holding onto Iris.

“She knew that I was emotionally unstable for anything serious and she was fine with that. I was always upfront and honest with her about not wanting a relationship with anyone, and not letting anyone get too close to me. I was afraid of being hurt again… I was even more afraid of bringing someone into my child's life not knowing if they will be there forever. That’s why I never had anything serious with anyone after I took full custody of DJ, but I felt obligated to give Patty what she wanted because she’s always been there for me even when she didn’t have to be. I felt like I owed it to her to at least try but after talking to you for the first time in the bedroom I knew that I could never give that to her. Patty and every other person will always come second to you. I ran away from other women but I want to come running home to you.” 

“Barry…” Iris presses her hand to her chest in awe of his words. 

“After my ex nobody could get me to open up beside my family. But with you … it was so easy. It was so easy just to be me. And I honestly didn’t mean to not tell you about Patty. That was not my intention. I know it’s a messed up thing to say but as soon as we kissed for the first time no other person mattered but me and you. I’m so in love with you Iris Ann West, no other person but you. And I sincerely apologize for hurting you. Can you forgive me?” 

Iris grabs him by the chin and looks directly into his emerald green eyes. “Yes, I forgive you, Bartholomew Henry Allen.” She leans in and gives him a quick peck on the lips. Barry savors having Iris lips on his, relishing in the feeling, keeping his eyes closed as she continues to talk. “And don’t let it happen again okay? My heart can’t take another heartache.” Barry opens his eyes and smiles at the sassy side of her that he hasn’t seen since Vegas that he immediately loved. 

Barry kisses both her hands. “And you won’t have to. I can’t promise you that we won’t have argument or disagreement but I will never compromise my love for you by doing something stupid or selfish and I hope you can do the same for me.” 

“I haven’t given you a reason not to trust me now and I never will.” 

“Good.” He says, voice going an octave lower with a flirty smile on his face as he leans into her personal space for a real kiss. But she puts her finger up to stop him.

“Uh, uh… I’m not finished asking questions yet Mr.” Barry rolls his neck backward. 

“Okay.” Barry playfully pouts out his bottom lip

“So, you haven't been in a relationship in two years right?”

“Right.”

“So, how many girls like Patty should I look out for when we get back to the city.” 

“Uh, … um…” Barry was speechless, chuckling as he scratches the back of his neck.

“Five?” Barry starts to look in another direction, not giving Iris eye contact. “Ten…” Iris eyes grow big when Barry doesn’t look in her direction. “More than ten?” Barry is still speechless looking around the room. “Twenty-”

“Yeah… around that number, if you round it up.” Iris looks at him like he was crazy. He obviously has been getting around. 

“Stop looking at me like that… no judging okay. I was in a very low place and was feeling like I was inaccurate as a man… you know physically. It was in the past and before you even ask yes I’ve been tested.”

“I’m not judging.” Iris lies voice going an octave too high for Barry’s liking. “ And duh Barry I know that. They test us before coming into the house.”

“I was just reminding you.” Barry starts eating some of his fries. “What about you… How many guys have you been with?”

“Enough-” Iris says as she grabs for another piece of her brownie

“Iris,” Barry deadpans her.

“Fine. Unlike you, my number is reasonable and low. I’ve only been with four other guys besides Scott.” Iris cocks her head to the side, daring him to say anything but he doesn’t. “Speaking of inadequate. What do you mean?” Iris asks even though she already knows. She just likes seeing him get flustered when she teases him. 

Barry scratches his beard with an uneasy feeling. “Um, well after the infidelity I kinda felt like I wasn’t handling business… you know in the bedroom-”

“Uh-huh,” Iris was going to enjoy every moment of this as she watched him become fidgety and flustered.

“So, after we broke up I started… looking online on how to please women.” Barry spits out so fast that he has to catch his breath. “That was so embarrassing. And we are never speaking of this again.”

Iris laughs out loud already knowing that he must have learned something new because nobody is that good at giving head. “It’s okay. You’re still the cutest nerd I know.” Barry rolls his eyes playfully.

“You should be glad I jotted down some tips from Tumblr. My left ear hasn’t been the same since Vegas.” Barry teases, hitting the side of his ear lightly.

“Shut up,” Iris gives Barry a nipple twister.

“Ouch.”

“And I’m not complaining.” Iris bites her lips looking over his face. Barry could easily see the conversation going into a steamy direction. But this was still a reality tv show and they both didn’t need any leaked footage of them having sex going around. She was a respectable journalist and he was a counselor at an elementary school. Sex was the last thing they should be doing even if it was lingering in the air. So Barry decided to change the subject entirely. 

“Do you still think about Scott? You know, romanticly.” Barry questions even though the answer might hurt his feelings.

“No, Scott is my past. Just like Patty is yours. I will always love him but I don’t have feelings for him anymore. All I ever wanted from him was to acknowledge the pain that he caused me. And now that he has I have closure to move on.”

“You know I thought you guys got back together when I saw you by the hammock hugging him.” Barry laughs off but Iris knew he wanted her to acknowledge what he saw.

“No, Barry, we were just talking about the past and he apologized for everything. That’s it. Once he said sorry that was the end to our six-year story.”

“I’m glad.” Barry was relieved that Iris didn’t hold any lingering feeling for Scott. He could only love Iris so much. He had to learn the hard way that no matter how much you love someone that won’t keep them or make them stay. “Do you want to talk about what that hurt was? I know he cheated but you said two days ago you had an abortion because of him.” Iris was dreading having this conversation but figured if he could talk about the most painful thing that has happened in his life then so could she.

She cleared her throat and down her flute of champagne. Already knowing that talking about the abortion is a sore spot for her and she was going to be a bumbling wreck after. “Scott and I were together a long time as you know. We were both struggling college students filled with dreams and aspirations. His dream was to always make it big in the NBA, prove everyone wrong who didn’t believe in him, including his negligent father that walked out of his life when he was young. We both came from a broken home so we both wanted a successful marriage and family but his dream overshadowed our dream as a couple. And on top of that, he was a different person to me then how he was in public, around his friends and the media.” Iris pauses for a second to get her bearings as Barry placed a gentle hand on her shoulder encouraging her to continue. “I knew what came with being with a college star athlete who was destined to be the number one draft pick. Scott was a big flirt but never gave me any reason not to believe him even when random girls would text his phone, or hug him just a little too long. I should have known better, the signs were always there.” Iris places her head down in her hands.

“Hey, it’s okay. We all try to ignore things right in front of us when we're in love.” Barry lifts her head, gesturing with his hands to continue.

Iris takes a deep breath. “When he was with me he was different. He was thoughtful, headstrong, ambitious, my dad loved him and he was all around a good boyfriend that I saw as a potential husband. But once he got drafted that's when everything changed. He became forgetful, selfish, and sneaky. He wasn’t the same guy who courted me my freshman year, he wasn’t that same guy who wanted to get married and have kids. Our plan was no longer his once he got into the NBA. And I knew things had changed but I stayed anyway because I wanted to be so different from my parents and actually have a relationship that lasted. Right after he got dropped down to the G league I got pregnant.” Iris smiles despite her tears. Still to this day she thinks about the baby she never had. Who would it look like, whose traits would it pick up on, what would it’s personality be like. “He immediately went into defense mode and blamed me for not handling it. Like it didn’t take two people to make a baby.” Iris laughs, shaking her head. “I was so happy when I found out but he snatched that joy away from me with his response. I thought that having his child like we’ve talked about since we became exclusive would bring some light back into his life while he struggled with the uncertainty of his career.” Streams of tears started to roll down her cheeks as she continued to speak. “I remember him saying he wasn’t mad at me, just the situation. And I couldn’t get past the fact that he didn't want this baby just as much as me. He never right out ask me to get an abortion but he implied... a lot. And I spent years hating Scott for making me get the abortion but I now realize that at the end of the day it was my choice. I didn’t have to go through with it but I did because I put my love for him over my unborn child, over myself.” Iris closes her eyes reliving the emotional pain of walking into the doctor's office for the procedure of terminating her pregnancy. She remembers not being able to talk, or eat for about two days, feeling an emptiness in her body that she could have easily prevented had she not put a man's wants over her beliefs. “After I had the abortion everything was back to normal... it was even better actually. Scott became the hottest thing in basketball again and decided to stay in the G league because of all the local attention he was getting and actually being the best in the league. Once he started benefiting from the league he became more attentive to my needs, we argued less, he bought me every type of jewelry, car, new house, and every type of gadget known to man. And because he was happy so was I but it was always and still is a piece of me missing. Yearning for the baby I never had.” Iris give him a weak smiles at his attentiveness despite her tears. “But the more material stuff that he bought for me the more he became distant from me. So, like any insecure woman in love I started brushing off little sly things he would do. Like having more than one phone, always answering his phone away out of my presence, random comments under his social media page, seeing familiar faces at his game... I saw all the signs and thought it was my fault why he was acting this way so I started overcompensating for things. Brushing things under the rug, agreeing to things that he wanted to not start an argument, being the best girlfriend in public that always wore a smile on my face. Just going above and beyond to make him happy when I was dying on the inside. Then five months later I caught him and this woman in a hotel room claiming that her baby was his.” Barry gives her a sad smile, already knowing the feeling of sorrow that is so familiar to him. “He denied it for so long Barry… until the woman contacted me…” Iris takes a harsh exhale, keeping her eyes closed as tears still falling down her cheeks. “He was never faithful to me… everything he ever told me was a lie. I found out that he was in a full-blown relationship with this woman, got her pregnant around the same time I was. But she got to keep her baby and I didn’t.” Iris breaks down crying into Barry’s chest. Scott never knew about the pregnancy until the girl in the hotel told him and since Scott denied the woman for so long she had the baby just to be spiteful. When they were talking on the hammock he told her the truth about not wanting kids and that the woman who claimed to have his baby was his. But he wasn’t man enough to step up to the plate and be a father to the child because he was so in fear of being like his dad little did he know he ended up just like him… a deadbeat. “All I ever wanted is an amazing journalist career, to be a wife, and be a great mother… and he took that from me… I took it from myself.”

“No, you didn’t. Look at me.” Barry raises her head with both his hands, gently placed on either side of her jaw, fingers behind her neck, thumbs grazing her cheek. “I promise you will have all the baby’s you are destined to have… Scott just wasn’t the one to give them to you. Everything in life happens for a reason… I had to learn that the hard way but it’s true. You can’t continue to go over the what if’s, you’ll go nuts. I believe you will have kids one day in a healthy loving two-parent home. That's your dream that you deserve and you should never settle for anything less. Okay?” 

“Okay.” Iris whimpers back to him, still having lingering feelings about her loss of a child, knowing it will take much more than his words to forgive herself but she does feel better being in his arms.

Barry pulls her forward from sitting on his thighs to straddling his lap. Hugging her chest to chest, rubbing his hands up and down her back as she holds onto his neck dear life, not wanting to let go. “I promise,” he whispers into her ear, kissing the shell of it. “I promise,” He pulls back and kisses her forehead, both her cheeks, her nose, her chin and finally her lips. Sealing that promise with a kiss. That kiss promised more than her dream of having a child but a future of him giving her a healthy baby, having a healthy and loving marriage with him as her husband that already came with a son of his own that would love her just like a child loves its own mother.

The kiss that quickly turned from a reassuring light and comfort that drowned out all the darkness and sorrow soon changed into a steamy exchange that fuels the flame of the fire burning inside their bodies that's been boiling since Vegas. Barry was the first to deepen the kiss, sucking on her bottom lip, sticking out the tip of his tongue to lick her lips, motioning for her to open her mouth to receive his tongue. Iris catches on to his hint immediately as she moves her hands from around his neck to hold his face steadily, swirling her tongue around his mouth and, sucking on his tongue. “I want you to make love to me so bad Barr…I wish I had you alone.” Iris whispers for his ears only. There were just no way she was having sex on this island. Every day she was with Barry it seemed to get harder and harder to keep herself from pouncing on him. But they were on national tv- even though she made Cecile promise to not watch it especially her father- and she didn’t need anything inappropriate floating around on the internet. 

Barry squeezes her hips as she starts to leave wet kisses under his chin and down his neck. “I want you so bad…” Barry moves his hands from gripping her hips to smoothing his hands up her waist, to cupping her breast.. He continued to passionately kiss her as she started to slightly grind in his lap. His dick was so hard and he was pretty sure that she could feel it through his short pants. “So many things I want to do to you…” His hands move down past her breast, as he plays with the tie around her robe. His fingers were so close to ripping her robe off her body but he knew Iris deserve more than just a fuck on an island with the camera’s in every direction and knowing the world will be watching the whole thing. She deserves to be made love to privately. So, he stopped himself from going too far and fixed her robe on her body. He gave her a sweet peck on the lips and hugged her passionately. Another promise that they would continue once they were really alone. 

Iris pulled back from the hug looking into his gorgeous eyes. “Thank you.” 

“Welcome babe,” he says, smiling goofily at her and flicked her chin playfully with his index finger and thumb. “Now, any more questions for me?” Barry asks grabbing his burger, taking a bite out of it as he adjusts his pants after Iris climbs out of his lap. They both started eating, trying to distract themselves to calm the flame between them. “Wait, I have another question,” Barry asks after swallowing the food in his mouth. “So I’m your boyfriend again?” 

“Well, technically we never officially broke up so you never stopped being my man.” Iris humps her shoulder, taking another sip of her wine. Barry bashfully smiles at her as she wipes ketchup that dropped on his lip from taking a bite out of his burger. 

“Okay then let me think of a question to ask my girlfriend.” Barry place his burger down on the plate then rubs his hands together, looking at her with mischief in his eyes.

“Oh, God what do you want to know Barr?” Barry moves the food on the far end of the bed and lays down on his back, crossing his leg at his ankle with his elbows behind his back.

“Will you lay down and cuddle with your man?” 

“Always.” She crawls over to him, laying half on top of his body and kisses his lips sensually. “Mmm, you should wear silk more often babe. It makes you so soft and dainty.” She says rubbing all over his body with a mischievous smile on her lips. 

“Why? So you can ogle me?” 

“Maybe.” She licks her bottom lip.

“All you want me for is my body.” Barry exaggerates, voice high pitch like a girl, fixing his robe correctly over his body and rolling over on his side away from her. “Well, you’re not getting any my goodies, miss lady.” Barry rolls back on his side toward her, pursing his lips at her and snaps his fingers. 

“I’m already not getting any…” Iris laughed, reaching under his robe to pinch his ass. “You are so stupid.” 

Barry moves closer to her and starts to peck her lips, massaging her back. His hand moves from her back to reaching around the front of her body, up to gently hold onto her neck and whispers into her ear. “Just know the next time we get the chance to really be alone…” Iris grips onto the arm that's holding onto her neck, trying to control her eyes from rolling into the back of her head. Feeling his nose brush up and down the side of her face, kissing from the shell of her ear, her jaw, past the crevice of her neck, to her collarbone. “I won’t stop until I worship every inch of your body and make you cum on my dick.”


	24. GUESS WHO'S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHAPTER!!  
> This chapter was so fun to write and I hope you enjoy every minute of it. As you can see from the title Iris hometown visit will be based on the movie "Guess Who" with Bernie Mac/ Aston Kutcher and "Guess who's coming to dinner" with Sidney Poitier. So again I hope you enjoy this new chapter and don't forget to comment down below your thoughts. Thank you.  
> Also Baby Jenna will be played by China McClain  
> And Grandma Ester will be played by Loretta Divine

HR: Hello, I’m HR your show narrator and welcome back to Love Island Central City. We are in the third week of July and boy are things heating up on this Island. First I want to congratulate all the couples that are still together after almost two months down. Becky is still the single one in the house, Patty has put Ralph in the friend zone, and Cisco and Gyspy continue to argue every day and makeup at night. Catlin and Ronnie are basically married already having the full names to three of their kids, Wally and Linda are still going strong, getting to know each other on a romantic level, and Scott and Allegra are still getting to know each other as well but Scott is a little hesitant. I wonder why? And lastly, let's talk about our faves Westallen. Two weeks ago Cailtin gave her private room away to Barry and Iris and they were able to get a lot of important questions and concerns off their chest. Barry was honest about his friendship with Patty -he still talks to her but he always makes sure Iris is around or at least in the vicinity- and about his other previous relationship, and also he came clean about the story about his son. Which I believe everyone and their mother cried watching Barry pour his heart out to Iris about taking care of a child that isn’t his. And if you didn’t cry when Iris told her story you are a cold-hearted person. I’m getting choked up now just thinking about the lengths that Iris went through to have a perfect family.  
But once they got over the crying it quickly turned from tears and hugging to kissing and grinding. For some reason, the audio messed up whenever they would whisper to each other but all I know is those two are some horny toads. They stayed up all night laughing, eating and talking about random things. And as the number one fan of Westallen, I'm glad to see them together and happier than ever.  
These next two weeks will test everyone’s relationship since starting today is hometowns. They are going back to the city for the next two weeks to meet each other's family. There will be a lot of drama in store for our couples and I can’t wait for you to see it. 

Gideon: Hello Islander. As you know today is the first day of hometown visits. You will be meeting each other’s family and spending the night at their houses. The cameras will follow you around but like in Vegas we will not be allowed to go into private rooms or invade on family members' privacy. You will have five days to meet each other’s family and see if you could get along. You will be allowed to have your phones back but you cannot post anything about the show online. If you are not coupled up or invested romantically in someone you will be allowed to visit your family or you can go home to your own home until the two weeks are up. It’s up to you. Also, you will be driving yourselves to and from the locations. Any questions?  
“Yes,” Gypsy raises her hand. “Who will decide which family we visit first?”  
Gideon: Since the men won the game “Wheel of Fortune” and never got to the reward for winning. The women will go first.  
“That’s not a good reward at all Gideon,” Gypsy mutters under her breath, deadpanning Gideon.

“So do they know?” Barry asks, adjusting his seat in Iris' small red Fiat 500.  
“Do they know what?”  
“You know?” Barry says rotating his index finger around his face with a serious look on his face. Iris looks over to look at him after she stops for a red light. Iris wanted to laugh so badly because obviously, she knows he’s white but her family doesn’t. She made sure that she got a promise from Cecile to not watch the show or anyone else in her family. Her dad was a little skeptical about letting her go until she told him that she was going to have a fun summer and write an article about her experience on the island. He expressed to her that he didn’t like it but she was an adult and he wanted her to live her life. So when she made the call that her boyfriend would be visiting they were shocked. And she didn’t tell them anything about him besides his first name and that she likes him a lot - she didn’t want to give her dad a heart attack talking about being in love in just two months of knowing the guy- and whoever she likes/love they will too. It never matters to them about race even though she’s never dated out of her race. So, she was just gonna play dumb and tease him a little.  
“What that you have cute little freckles all over your face… and body.” Iris winks and then proceeds to drive. Iris makes a quick right and drives down to a locked big gate, punches in some numbers until the gate opens up and she drives into the parking garage.  
“You know… that I’m …” Barry clears his throat, scratching the back of his neck. “That I’m white.” He whispers slowly like it’s a secret.  
“Your white?” Barry was speechless looking at her like she was crazy. “YOUR WHITE?!” Iris slams on the breaks and Barry’s head snaps forward forcefully and slams into the dashboard.  
“Shit… Iris.” Barry rubs his forehead, wincing in pain, and feeling a little light-headed from hitting his head so hard.  
“Oh, honey.” Iris puts her car in park “I’m sorry. It was just a joke.” She reaches over and rubs his forehead. “I was trying to be funny.”  
“That was not funny.” Barry chuckles lightly, looking around as she continues to drive and parks, keeping her hand on his knee.  
“Look It’s not about how you look or your race… I love you and whoever I love they will love okay?” Iris says grabbing his chin between his fingers.  
“Okay.” Barry smiles, “I thought you said your dad lived in a big house.” Barry questions, still rubbing his head, hoping it doesn’t leave a bruise as he gets out of Iris’s car while scratching his right thigh, confusingly looking around as they walk past many cars in the underground parking garage to get to the elevator.  
Iris noticed he hasn’t stopped scratching since Gideon announced that the men would be meeting the women’s family first. He took his precious time packing, doing his hair, and he even shaved his beard which Iris did not approve of. He was dragging his feet, packing their stuff in the car and saying his goodbye to everyone even Patty which Iris was okay with. It would take some for her to get used to seeing Barry interact with his now “just friend” Patty but she was fine with it, she guesses. She knew that he was nervous but he didn’t have anything to worry about. Even though her family has only officially met one of her boyfriends -Scott-. They trusted her judgment and if her dad liked Scott he would love Barry.  
Once they got in the car he was a nervous wreck. He continued to scratch his thigh and neck, looking himself in the mirror to fix his hair, and he was wearing a sweater… Barry in a white button-down with a red sweater on top. He was covered up from the neck down. He was already an undercover nerd but now he definitely looks like one with this sweater that Iris didn’t even know he owned.  
“He does. He lives like fifteen minutes away from me. I just need to pick up some appropriate clothes. I don’t need my father and grandma seeing me in my “how to catch a man clothes.” Iris laughs as she looks at Barry's forehead that's red now before pressing the number to the floor of her apartment she shares with Linda. Barry chuckles at her statement, still scratching, feet tapping against the floor rapidly. “Babe, what’s going on? You keep scratching… you aren't nervous are you?” Iris teases as she hears the elevator bing and steps out, walking toward her apartment door.  
“Who me?” Barry points to himself, voice way to high pitched for his liking. He clears his throat as he sees Iris try to hold in her laugh while she takes her keys out of her purse and opens the door. “I am not nervous. This sweater is just itchy.” Barry groans, fixing Ralph’s red sweater correctly on his body as he steps into her apartment and watches her walk to the kitchen to get him an ice pack to put on his head. “This is the last time I ever borrow anything from Ralph.” Barry grabs the ice pack Iris hands him and places it on his head  
After Gideon told them that this week was hometown Barry went into a panic. He’s never had to meet any of his past girlfriend's parents. In high school, he was considered the “bad boy” so they never brought him around to meet their families. And in college he’s only been in one serious relationship- with his ex-fiance- and her parents weren’t around. So this was a first for him and he was freaking out.  
He was talking to Cisco about it earlier. Trying to find a way out of talking about his past, then worrying about if they watched the show and saw all the drama he put Iris through, and on top of everything her dad was the captain of CCPD. Which was bad because Barry as a teen did not have a good record with cops. He knew that this day would come but he didn’t think he would panic this much about it. That when Ralph passed by and suggested that Barry clean himself up, cut the beard, cover the tattoos, and look preppy. So that’s what Barry did. Iris busted out laughing looking at his shaved babyface. He instantly hated Ralph after getting that response from Iris. Even though she reassured him that he was still her adorable nerd it did sting a little. Barry was still nervous even when she reassured him that her family is always welcoming and kind but that didn’t stop his heart from racing. Opposite of Barry Iris was cool as a cucumber. With no makeup on, slick back ponytail, grey jogger sweats, with her graphic tee tucked into her pants, and black and white Nike air max 270. While he was dressed like he was ready for a job interview to be a librarian.  
“It’s okay you’re still the cutest nerd I know.” Iris pinches his cheeks until he smiles, still holding the ice pack to his head. “I do love the beard but this face is silky smooth.” Iris lightly smacks his cheeks then heads to her room gesturing for Barry to follow her. Iris starts swifting through her closet after throwing her phone and purse next to Barry. Barry sits down on the side of her queen size bed and secretly starts taking funny pictures on her phone until he notices what she’s doing. Barry sees her pull out way too many clothes to just be spending four nights at her dad's house. Then he had to speak up once he saw her place a few conservative dresses on her chair in the corner of her bedroom.  
“What’re those for?” Barry questions furrowing his brows, pointing to clothes sitting in the chair.  
“Well, I have to have a variety of choices for what I’m going to wear to church.”  
“Church?”  
“Yeah, Barr. It’s a place where you go to fellowship on Sunday’s with others and worship God...” Iris says sarcastically and slowly likes she’s talking to a child.  
“I know what it is.”  
“Yeah, we're all not heathens like you Bar.” Iris laughs at her joke putting her hand on her stomach as she bends over in laughter.  
“Well, you're in the same boat as me babe… because what we did on the last night of Vegas...” Barry looks up with a wondering look on his face, counting on his fingers. “I’ll say about five times…” Barry stands as he sucks his teeth together, making a clicking noise. “Wasn’t so, God-like honey.” He places the ice pack on her dresser, as he combs through his hair with a cheeky smile on his face.  
“Is that so Mr. Allen,” Iris smirks, feeling a twinge of heat forming in the pit of her stomach and lower regions, remembering how he licked her pussy from top to bottom, making her cum so many times that she lost count and how hard it was to refrain from going all the way.  
“And for your information, I've been to church with Luna a handful of times. She’s catholic so we went on Saturdays... I just didn’t think-”  
“I thought you said you’ve dated black girls before,” Iris says smartly, cocking her head to the side as she pulls at his ugly red sweater.  
“Well, I guess I only dated them Mondays through Saturdays because they never told me anything about wearing my Sundays best.” Iris playfully gawks at him, pushing him back into a sitting position on the bed as he laughs out loud. Barry lays back on his elbows and looks at her, realizing that they are finally alone. Linda and Wally were supposed to be there an hour ago and since they were running behind schedule he thought it would be the best time to indulge in his girlfriend. To ease some of his tension.  
Linda and Wally were supposed to be staying in the apartment for the first week since they just started dating and her parents are always busy but they aren’t here now and Barry was loving that.  
Iris noticed the lust in his eyes. She bites her lip to try to keep herself from blushing. They haven't done anything physical since they got back from Vegas and she’ll go crazy if she goes without any longer. But Wally and Linda were supposed to be here any minute and her dad reads people very well and she didn’t need Barry wearing his orgasm face around her family, especially her father. “Baby, stop,” Iris whines as she sees Barry stand back up, taking Ralph's atrocious sweater off, stepping out of his dress shoes then walks toward her and place her hands on his white button-down, gesturing for her to take it off. “You know Linda and Wally are coming,” Iris says but slowly unbuttons his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders and lets it fall to the floor.  
Barry clenches his jaw, still staring at Iris not saying a word for a couple of seconds. “Come here… I just want to talk.” Barry says, giving her a flirty smile as he leads her to the bed. He only needed to ask her once because she was already walking with him to the bed and taking off her shoes before she straddled him. Obviously, she was as sexually frustrated as he was. They haven’t done anything besides kissing for a whole month. Emotions were running high at the last recoupling ceremony and they got to talk in private. They had to literally force themself apart and sit on the opposite side of the bed to keep themselves from doing anything too risque for the cameras. So they decided to stay apart and talk and watch movies until they were tired and wanted to go to sleep. But now they were really alone and Barry thought it was the perfect time to finally make love to his beautiful girlfriend or better yet, have her make love to him.  
Iris gets herself situated on Barry's lap as she watches him lay back, waiting for her next move as she feels him get hard in his pants but before she could say anything witty, or teasing he sits up, grabbing at her hips and starts pecking her lips. “I wonder where Wally and Linda are-”  
“Probably doing what we're supposed to be doing right now,” Barry says huskily as he kisses her neck while his hands pulling her shirt out of her pants.  
Iris bites her bottom lip to stifle a moan as she scratches at Barry’s tattoos across his biceps. He grunts at her ministration, loving when she scratches, bites or kisses his body. Barry's body was on fire at seeing Iris so revved up. He never saw his pants disappear so fast, it was almost laughable if he wasn’t so horny. He was only left in his boxer briefs after Iris was done stripping him. “You are… so … amazing.” Barry whispers close to her mouth, letting her hair out of her ponytail, then scans over her face to emphasize his words as he repeats himself. ”So amazing.” Barry always could find a way to make anything romantic. From just one look she was a blushing mess all over again. But quickly got out of her head and roughly pushed him into the mattress, licking her lips as she roamed over his face. Iris being aggressive was turning Barry on. He is on the verge of bursting out of his boxers.  
“You want me like this?” Iris whispers in his mouth as she starts to slowly grind her hips into his, feeling his dick getting harder by the second. Iris started off kissing his forehead softly as an apology for earlier. They both laugh at the reason behind the kiss. Then she moves down to his lips that she’s been waiting to kiss since they left the Island. The kiss is sweet and slow as she holds his jaw in place continuing to rut her hips into his.  
“Uhm,” Barry groans, tightly holding onto her hips, trying to control Iris’s hip before he bursts.  
“I love you...” Iris stops moving and looks deeply into Barry's eyes, hands resting on either side of his head.  
“I love you-” Barry's hands roam over her petite body.  
“So much baby,” She continued with quickly before he finished speaking. He pulls her sweats down and off her body revealing her black boy shorts underwear, squeezing the favorite part of her body- her butt-. Barry squeezes the cup of her ass and grazes his two fingers past her butt dipping them low, in between her thighs to touch her lower lip. He continues to passionately kiss her as she lays on top of him chest to chest, making her moan into his mouth, reaching his hands up her back to pull her shirt over her head. Iris sits up to take her bra off and Barry marvels again at her chest, looking on like he’s found gold. He sits up and starts kissing all over her chest, down between her breasts, cupping one breast in his hand, brushing his thumb over her nipple while swirling his tongue around the other until they pebbled.  
“You make me feel so good.” Iris moans out, arching her back and scratching at the nip of his neck. “Barr?” Iris gets his attention, moving her hands on both sides of his face.  
Barry looks into her eyes and understands what she wanted just from one look. “Okay,” Barry says maneuvering his hands under himself to remove his underwear with Iris still sitting in his lap. They had done enough oral sex and he understood that she wanted to skip the foreplay and he was more than ready to be inside her.  
Iris smiles at how impatient they both were. She lays back down on him chest to chest, feeling his dick rub against her belly button as she nips, licks and bites his lips before she slides her tongue into his mouth, sighing and moaning every time she feels his hand grip her ass or massage her breast. Barry finally reaches for her panties and slides them down, throwing them across the room. Once her panties came off Iris immediately started to roughly grind her hips into his again. Feeling him around her outer lips was driving her crazy, he felt so good. Too good that her back arched as soon as her clit made contact with his dick.  
“Mmm, Barry.” She moans, putting her hand behind his head as she rests her forehead on the side of his, gripping his hair while her other hand digs into the skin of his arm that's gripping her ass that’s almost leaving behind a bruise.  
“Iris…” Barry grunts “Fuck... stop teasing me…” Barry breathes out, eyes squeezed shut as he smacks her ass, moving his hands up her smooth back, as she starts gyrating her hip faster as her lower lips slide up and down his now glisten dick that is covered in her juices. Barry couldn’t take it anymore.  
Iris reaches across the bed and grabs a condom from her drawer, settles herself back on his lap and rips it open. Barry pushes Iris's hair out of her face as she starts to roll the condom on his dick. “You ready-” Barry stops his sentence short, hearing Iris phone ring on the opposite side of the bed. He sees Iris lean over to reach for it but he quickly grabs her waist, stopping her from moving. “Just let it ring. Please baby… I need you.” Barry says desperately, moving his hands down her arms as he lifts them back around his neck. Once her arms were securely around his neck he smoothed his hands down her body, stopping between her legs to play with her clit with his thumb.  
Iris forgot about her phone ringing. She forgets about a lot when his large hands are on her body. She was so ready… more than ready for him. Iris moves his hand and gently pushes him back onto the mattress, grabbing his penis to line herself up with him. Then her phone rings again. Barry rolls his eyes as he releases a sharp breath out of his lungs while Iris’s head instantly falls onto his chest. “It’s probably Linda.” Iris raises her head with her hands now on his chest to calm him. “She probably forgot something back at the villa and thinks we're still there.” Iris leans over to reach for her phone without moving out of his lap because there was no way in hell that anyone was gonna stop her from making love to her boyfriend.  
Iris answered the phone without looking at the caller id. “Lin…”  
Barry honestly didn’t care who was on the other end of the phone. He needed this. He hasn’t had sex in two months and nothing was gonna stop them from sharing this much needed moment together. So, he leans up, squeezing her ass as he starts nibbling on her ear and neck. Iris puts her hand over her mouth to stop herself from moaning while listening to whoever is on the other side of the phone. “Hang up the phone and fuck me,” Barry says huskily in her ear next to her phone. Then Iris forcefully pushes him back onto the bed with a stern look on her face. Which was strange to him because she loved when he talked dirty to her.  
“Yes, dad I’m coming right now…” Barry's eyes became as big as saucers, realizing that her dad was on the other end of the phone. He instantly started scratching the back of his neck again. Feeling the same panic he felt when Gideon told them it was time for hometowns. Barry hoped that her dad didn’t hear that. “Huh? Oh, that was on the tv… some new show on HBO.” Iris says through gritted teeth, pinching Barry on his side. Barry just mouths the word “Sorry” to her as he continues to scratch. “Yeah, okay on our way now. Okay, love you, bye.” Iris throws her phone back on the bed before taking a much-needed breath to calm her nerves of her father almost catching onto what she was really doing. “Really babe,”  
“What?” Barry gawks as he watches Iris move off of his lap and start putting her clothes back on. “I thought it was Linda…” Iris deadpan him as she slides her shirt back over her head after putting her bra back on. “How was I supposed to know…” Barry sits up, dick still hard as he smooths his hair down.  
“Okay, you’re right… But we have to get ready to leave-”  
“Leave?” Barry sighs. “Am I gonna get blue balls every time we try and do something?” Barry stands, taking the rubber off his ridged penis and disposed it in the trash. Iris steps both legs in her pants and pulls them back up without looking once at him.  
“I'm sorry.” Iris whines. “And trust me… I don’t like this anymore then you do but my dad needs to pick my grandma up from the airport and he told me that Jenna has been waiting to see me since five in the morning and she can’t be at the house by herself, she’s only five Barr… so we have to go. My dad and Cecile are leaving in exactly ten minutes… so we have to leave… like right now.” Iris rambles on with a sorry look on her face but Barry was trying to take in everything she was saying but didn’t understand a damn thing. She was talking faster than an auctioneer in Texas. So, Barry just stood there, butt ass naked with a confusing look on his face.  
“Uh, okay.” Barry just agreed with her. He didn’t want her to repeat that long response again. Because if he barely understood the first time he definitely couldn’t the second. His brain was too focused on what could have been happening if her phone never rang or that her father heard some inappropriate stuff that hopefully he believed came from “a tv show on HBO” and not some random dude trying to dick down his daughter.  
“Okay, now can you put your clothes back on.” Iris grabs his clothes and hands them to him, trying her hardest to not look at his gorgeous, long and proud body. “And cover…” Iris gulps holding out her arms with his clothes in them and putting the clothes low enough to cover his private area. “Him.”

Iris was speeding through traffic to get her father's house. Not only was she frustrated that her dad cock blocked her from getting those cobwebs knocked off but now she had to babysit her little sister and on top of everything she left all the condoms back at her place … great. Well the one good thing is that Barry can finally meet her family and see the place she grew up. She couldn’t wait for him to meet her dad. To see the two most important men in her life get along. Barry was cool, calm, and collected once they got to the apartment but as they got closer and closer to the house she grew up in he’s becoming more fidgety and started scratching his thigh again. “Babe, you’re scratching again.” Iris says in a sing song toon, looking at him from her peripheral but still focusing on the road as she pulls up to her house.  
“I’m fine. Well he isn’t.” Barry pointed to the middle of his pants. After her phone call with her dad Iris rushed him to get dressed. He couldn’t even take care of his hard on in the bathroom by himself. She rushed both of them out of the apartment as soon as he got his pants on. She was going so fast he had to put his shoes on in the car. Even though he was anxious to see Iris' family he desperately wanted to have some much needed alone time with Iris to connect with her on a more physical level. He didn’t want to at first because he wanted to get to know her as a person before he got to know her physically. And since Vegas they have tried several times and failed but Barry didn’t want to be a brat just because he couldn’t get any. He wanted to stay focused on meeting her family and making them fall in love with him like he did with Iris.  
Iris playfully rolls her eyes and parks her car. “And we’re here.” They both get out of the car, Iris lace her fingers through his as they walk up the steps to her house. “And I might have something special that will help with that later-”  
“What is it?” Barry says seductively, getting close to her with a crooked smile, removing his hand from her’s to squeezing her waist.  
“Later,” Iris says in a sing-song tone again, lightly pushing at his chest with one hand as she digs into her purse for the keys to the house with the other. But before she could put the key in the door Baby Jenna opens the door with the biggest smile on her face.  
“Iris!” Jenna leaps into Iris' arms and hugs her tight around her neck. When Cecile announced to the family that she was pregnant Iris was the happiest out of all of them including Joe. Wally and Iris were so close in age she barely remembers him being a newborn seeing as she was still a baby in diapers herself. Iris was twenty when Cecile had Jenna and it brought so much joy to her heart. Iris loved family and hope to have what her father and stepmother have one day and on top of everything Jenna was a girl so she could do all the girly thing with her that she didn’t get a chance to do with Wally. She truly misses seeing her baby sister. Iris always made time for her every week. Taking her to the mall, having sleepovers at her apartment, helping her with homework, teaching her about different things that she was interested in, taking her to the zoo, fairs, the movies, and all kinds of different stuff. To Iris Jenna was like a practice run of the mother she hoped to be and wanted to be the complete opposite of Francine- which Iris secretly hoped wouldn’t make an appearance at the West residence-. Jenna and Iris have a very close relationship even though Iris is just her sister but to Jenna she felt like a second mother.  
“Hey mom!” Iris walks through the house carrying Jenna with Barry silently on her tail. “Where’s dad?” Iris asks, putting Jenna down on the floor after kissing her on the forehead. Barry admires Iris' nice home that she grew up in. He saw pictures, antics, old magazines, and old records everywhere. A picture that stood out to him was an old picture of Iris and Scott at her college graduation -which Barry thought was a little strange since they know everything that he put Iris through- but he quickly moved onto an younger picture of Iris. She couldn’t have been a day over six or seven years old sitting on her father's shoulders. Barry smiled looking at the picture, hoping one day he’ll have a daughter with the love of his life that looks just like her and replicate the same picture.  
“He went to go pick up Grandma Ester and he told me to tell you.” Jenna clears her throat, preparing to put on her best performance of her father, sticking her stomach out and scrunching her face up in a scrawl. “Don’t touch anything in the fridge and make sure that boy you bring home is prepared to grab all the bags in my trunk.” Iris rolls her eyes at her father's words but laughs at Jenna’s perfect impression of their father. “I see he's still micromanaging everything.” Iris says under her breath. “Great performance mom.” Iris sticks her hand out for a high five but Jenna never reciprocates it. She’s actually looking past Iris at Barry. “Oh, I forgot. Jenna, meet Barry, Barry, meet Jenna.” Iris steps out of the way so they can actually see each other.  
Jenna looks up at Barry towering over her. She actually had to stick her head up all the way like she does her dad. Jenna immediately goes into studying mode. Something that she’s learned from Iris herself. She scans her eyes over his face and instantly remembers him from school but notices that he’s dressed funny. “Hi I’m Jenna and you’re Mr. Allen from my school.” She says sticking her little hand out to shake.  
Barry bends down to be leveled with her. Something that he learned in college and from his experiences of studying children. He wanted her to feel comfortable and to make sure that she knew they were on the same level. “Hi Jenna, nice to meet you. You remember me?” Barry points to himself, giving her a gentle smile while asking his question.  
Jenna smiles back at him as he shakes her hand. “Yes, you’re Mr. Allen. You’re the one that gives all the bad kids candy and stickers.”  
Iris giggles to herself, not wanting to ruin the moment between the two. She was really enjoying seeing her little one and boyfriend get acaquantine with each other. Jenna was like the boss of the house. That’s why everyone called her mom, because she was the baby and she got everything, and also was the lady in charge, well of course to a certain extent. She wasn’t paying bills yet.  
Barry chuckles at her remarks. “Yeah, that’s kinda my job. Oh, and I got you something.” Barry reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a free ticket to The Lion King play out of his wallet. He didn’t plan this. But he's been holding onto the extra ticket since he bought it for one of his students back in September but they transferred so he decided to give it to Jenna and maybe him and Iris could make it into a family date with his son and her sister. And he thought “hey, why not. All kids love Lion King right?”  
Jenna's eyes went huge as Barry handed over the ticket to her. She started jumping up and down screaming in pure joy. “Yes, yes, yes, yes.”  
“What do you say?” Iris says.  
“Thank you Mr. Allen.” Jenna smiles a toothy grin.  
“You’re welcome. And you can call me Barry, okay?”  
“Okay.” Jenna gives Barry an unexpected hug -which Barry cherishes and embraces- and runs upstairs to her room.  
Barry stayed in a squatting position with a smile on his face until Iris spoke. “She’s warming up to you. You haven’t won her over completely yet, but she’ll get there if you keep doing stuff like that.”  
“I’m glad. I’ll just win her over like I won you over. With this stellar smile, great looks, my charm and wit, and my amazing ability to bring a smile to her beautiful sister’s face. So, I think I got this in the bag… I mean what's not to love about me. ” Barry stands, giving her a side hug with his arm around her shoulder as he kisses her forehead, already proud of himself for getting now two of her siblings to like him.  
“Yeah, well your good looks and charm won’t win over my dad. Just be yourself. You don’t have to put on a show displaying all the good things about you. Just show him your true self. The nerdy, funny, good person that I know you are, the you that I fell in love with. And just be honest about everything. My dad can tell when someone’s being fake.” Iris leans her head back against his chest. Until she noticed he’s started scratching his thigh again.  
“Everything?” Barry was nervous again. He was now scratching vigorously at his thigh. He didn’t want to talk about his past. He didn’t want to rehash what happened with his parents and previous relationship all over again. But from how Iris was talking he might just have to suck it up and speak on it. Barry just hoped that he liked him because from what Wally and Linda told him, Joe’s opinion on who she dates is very important to her. So, if Joe didn’t like him he didn’t know what he’ll do.  
“Babe let me see?” Iris moves out of his embrace to stand in front of him.  
“Huh?” Barry says confusingly, not paying attention to anything Iris said as his mind drifted off into over thinking.  
“I said pull your pants down so I can see. Did you get a bite or something? You’ve been scratching your thigh like crazy all day.” Iris says with concern as she moves her hands to unbuckle his belt.  
“Iris!” Barry yelled in a whisper, not trying to have Jenna run downstairs and see her sister with her hands around his belt. “I’m fine really. It’s just a little tick.” Barry scratches again more aggressively as he feels like little tiny ants are nibbling on his thigh. “And besides it would be just my luck if your dad walks in with my pants down.”  
Iris rolls her eyes. “Okay then stop scratching” Iris stood with her arms folded on top of her chest with a stern look on her face.  
“Okay, fine,” Barry says biting his lips, crossing his legs, and bawling his fist up so he doesn’t scratch. He stands still for only a second before he starts fidgeting again but he wasn’t scratching, he wouldn’t give Iris the satisfaction as she stood there watching him. “I’m fine.” Barry’s voice is strained as he tries to stay still, veins popping out of his neck, rubbing his hands constantly. “Okay, I can’t help it.” Barry starts rubbing at his pants leg, scratching at the material.  
Iris laughs at the poor look on his face. She thought he looked adorable as he turned beet red. “Let me see… let me see.” Iris rushes out as she springs into action. “It’s not like I haven’t seen it, touched it, or had it in my mouth.” Iris says playfully as Iris tried to tend to his thigh. He on the other hand was trying to stop the tent from forming in his pants.  
Unloosening his belt, unfastening his zipper, and yanks his jeans and boxer down past his thighs as she bends down on her knees to get a better look. “Oh my God Barr.” Iris gasps, grimacing at the swollen, redden skin. “Are you allergic to something?” Iris questions feeling the lumpy, redden skin.  
“No, I’m not allergic to anything.” Barry groans in discomfort for more reason than just his irritated skin.  
“Has this happened before?”  
“Uh… well,” Barry ponders for a second as his skin turns even redder. “It only happens when I’m extremely nervous or anxious. Like my first time having sex, when I got into a fight for the first time, all my college exams, when I proposed, then when my son was born and the list continues to grow I see.” Barry sighs as he places his hand over his eyes, dragging it down over his entire face, embarrassed that he has his dick out in front of his girlfriend, semi hard in her father's house.  
“Awe babe you have hives.”  
“Yes, you have hives suga.” Barry and Iris turn to the voice that came out of the kitchen.  
“Grandma!” Iris quickly stands, turning Barry around for him to fix his pants- little did they know grandma already got a peak or two- as she plastered a smile on her face. “Grandma you’re supposed to be at the airport. How did you get here?”  
“Oh, honey my flight got in early so I just took a cab here. I tried to call your daddy but I still don’t know how to use this phone of mine.” She says putting her glasses on as she squints at her phone.  
“It’s okay, I’ll tell him.” Iris leans in to give her grandmother a loving hug. “He’s probably worried sick about you.”  
“Once a momma’s boy always a momma’s boy.” Grandma Esther laughs as she hugs Iris. She see Barry finish fixing his clothes as she looks up in his direction and he waves at her with a curt smile. “Speaking of momma’s boys, who is this fine, young man?”  
“Oh,” Iris releases her grandmother from her hug and walks across the room, making sure he fixed himself properly before she grabs his hand to walk back toward her grandmother. “Grandma, this is Barry, my boyfriend.” Iris says proudly.  
“Hello ma’am. Really nice to meet you. Iris talks so highly of you.” Barry smiles, putting his hand out for her to shake but she doesn’t take it, leaving him slightly confused  
“Ma’am, ohh, this one has manners.” She winks at Iris. “But you can call me Grandma or Grandma Esther. And I’m a hugger, I give hugs honey.” Barry walks into her embrace and it starts off pleasant until her hand dipped just a little too low for Barry’s liking.  
“Woah,” Barry slivers out of her embrace, trying to laugh it off. Iris looked at him confusingly but thought he was probably nervous and having a “tick” again. “Haha nice to meet you.”  
“Nice meeting you too darling.” She gives him a reassuring smile. “Now about that rash. It's very common actually. Y'all need to go to the store and get oatmeal, baking soda, anti-itching cream,” Iris quickly takes out her phone to make a list seeing as it was more than one product that they needed. “Aloe vera, some toothpicks, batteries, oh and vicks vapor rub.”  
“Really, I’m fine… I don’t need all that-”  
“Then you make a bath and pour the baking soda, oatmeal and aloe vera in it and let him soak for thirty minutes.” Grandma Esther continues as Iris writes, not paying attention at all to what Barry is saying.  
“Okay, got it. Now what is the toothpick and batteries for?”  
“Oh that's for me and the vapor rub… Iris you remember I used to always put it on you and Wally’s chest before you got to sleep… it relaxes me.”  
“Okay, thanks granny, I got everything.” Iris finished her list looking up at her smiling. “We need to get you some church clothes too.” Iris directs her statement at Barry.  
“Well, y'all should get going or that rash will spread. And take little momma with you.” Grandma Esther says, walking back toward the kitchen. “Oh Iris I’m making your favorite baked ziti so make sure you both come back with your stomach empty.”  
“Yes, okay.” Iris gets her purse, key and drags Barry back to the door. “Jenna, I’m going to target. You wanna come?” Iris yells and Jenna comes right down the stairs with her shoes already on. “You were listening weren’t you?” Iris asks suspiciously as she squints her eyes at her baby sister.  
“No,” Jenna pouts. Iris just looks at her without saying a word. “Yes,”  
“I can’t even be mad at you because you learned it from me.” Iris smiles as she grabs Jenna's hands and walks her to the car and then makes sure her seat belt is secured. “Okay what do you want to listen to?”  
“Baby shark, baby shark, BABY SHARK!”  
“Okay, okay.” Iris smiles, picking the song on her phone that's hooked up to aux.

“Who would have thought the suave, and sexy Barry Allen knew the whole song to “Baby Shark” … you were even singing louder than Jenna.” Iris says watching Barry grab a basket as she picks Jenna up to put in the basket seat.  
“Hey, Jenna loved my singing right?”  
“Uh, a little pitchy but still okay Barry.” She smiles as he sticks his hand out for the fifth high fives since they got in the car.  
Barry gives her a high five with a shocked look on his face. “Me? Pitchy? Never.”  
Iris watches on as she sees Jenna warm up to Barry. This was the first boyfriend she was meeting since she was too young to remember Scott- thank God-. While they were in the car she watched Barry really try to get to know her baby sister. Asking her questions about school, what she likes to do for fun, what she wanted to be when she grew up, a journalist of course like her older sister. He even played rock, paper, scissors with her, twisting his body to reach back to play with her. Iris thought she couldn't have picked a better man to fall in love with. Just seeing him interact with Jenna meant he was a great father to his son and would be one to her future children if they made it that far.  
Barry made Jenna laugh at every and anything as they walked through Target to get the things off of her grandma’s list including some decent clothes for Barry to wear to church. They finally got to the medicine aisle to get the vapor rub and itching cream when Iris came across some condoms which Iris knew they needed at least two boxes of. Before she said anything Iris gave Jenna her phone to play games, distracting her from this conversation. “Hm, Barry what’s your size again? Small… or extra small and sensitive? Iris asks curiously as she tries to keep a straight face while picking up the smallest size pack of condoms.  
“Ha ha ha you are so funny. I mean you should really get into stand up.” Barry says sarcastically as he walks around the basket to the shelf of different contraception. “Stop playing you know what size it is.” Barry walks up behind her with his hands on her waist. “And if I recall correctly in Vegas you said and I quote “Your dick so big, baby,” Barry whispered for her ears only as he mimickings her seductive, drunk voice.  
“Well, I was drunk, soooo.” She shrugs with a sarcastic, uneasy facial expression that quickly breaks out into a smile.  
Barry shakes his head as he reaches past her for the “Trojan Magnum Bareskin” and discreetly puts it into the basket without Jenna noticing. “You are just filled with jokes today huh?”  
“Just a…” Iris puts her hand up to show the size between her thumb and finger. “Just a little bit.” She laughs, pulling on his sweater for him to lean into a sweet kiss.  
“What are con.” Jenna speaks trying to sound out the word she sees on the shelf. “Condo…” She slows trying to sound out each vow.  
“Condiment…” Barry rushes out, clearing his throat as he pulls away from Iris to block the shelf of condoms with his body and long arms.  
“Yeah, condiments mom.” Iris smiles as she turns the basket around facing the other way.  
“What's condiments?” Jenna inquires with an inquisitive look on her face.  
“Uh, like ketchup and mustard… stuff you put on your food. Right, Barry? Iris says through gritted teeth, elbowing him to speak.  
“Yeah, yeah… What’s your favorite food?” Barry asks.  
“French fries!” Jenna yells  
“Right. So don’t you like ketchup with your fries?”  
“Yes,”  
“And that’s a condiment. So next time you ask a waiter for fries say “I would like ketchup as my condiment.”  
“Okay,” Jenna says cheerfully with a toothy smile.  
“Thanks, babe,” Iris whispers into the side of his neck. “Okay, how about some french fries on our way home yeah?”  
“Yes, yes, yes,” Jenna says bouncing up and down in the basket seat.  
Barry wipes invincible sweat off his forehead at the fact that he almost traumatized Iris little sister if she learned the real word. And he was sure that her parents wouldn’t like the new word of the day that Jenna learned. As they finished shopping they walked toward the cashier. Iris sees Barry pulling out his wallet. “Barr, I got it.”  
“Just let me-” Barry pulls his card out of his wallet as Jenna helps him -still in the basket- put all their items on the conveyor belt as he hands her each item except the condoms.  
“Babe I said I got it.”  
“Well if it isn’t Barry “The Flash” Allen.”  
Barry looks up at the familiar voice. “Oh my god, Janet. How have you been?” Iris and Jenna watch as the light-skinned woman walks around her cashier station to hug Barry. She was average height, light brown skin, with a septum piercing and teal colored medium length hair. Iris wondered how Barry knew that woman as she watched their exchange.  
“I've been good. You know the code name Flash. It’s Null to you remember?” She says with a huge smile, winking at him as she smoothes her hand down his arm. Iris instantly catches onto the body language. This was one of Barry’s many old flames. At least this one didn’t seem to be in love with him but she was definitely flirting with him.  
Iris watches on as they continue to talk and geek out about new shows that will be at comic con this year. Iris had to break up this little fun fest, so she cleared her throat very loudly to get both of their attention.  
Both of them turned their heads to Iris but only one of them had a scared look on his face. “Oh, this is my girlfriend Iris, Iris this is Janet-”  
“Null,”  
“Null,” He gives her a knowing smile. She sticks her hand out for Iris to shake and Iris immediately shakes it with a firm grip.  
“So Flash is finally committed to one girl and one girl only. Wow, pigs must be flying now.” She continues to shake Iris's hand with a bewildered look on her face looking at Barry. Barry looks proudly at Iris and sees Iris smile but Barry saw right through her fake smile. She was upset.  
“So Null, how do you and Barry know each other?” Iris asks, with a knowing smile on her face as she gives Jenna her phone again to distract her but she was all ears for this as she kept her eyes to the screen but her ears were glued to the adult conversation.  
“Oh, well we met on tinder-”  
“Tinder. Hm, that’s interesting.” Barry looks at Iris with an uneasy look on his face. Iris already knew about his past but he didn’t name every girl he's been with. He met a lot of different girls around Central City, especially on Tinder. Janet was just one of many. She was into cosplay and he thought that was pretty cool. She said he favored the new Flash in the comic books and got him The Flash suit and they went to different cons together. He could understand Iris's attitude though because this relationship wasn’t platonic … at all. The only reason that Barry kept her around for a minute is because she knew that he was just with her to have fun and she didn’t care who else he was having fun with. Sometimes she would even join in on his fun with other girls but now he was a one-woman man. In a strictly monogamous relationship. He just hoped Iris remembered that too.  
“Yeah, but it’s nothing to worry about. Flash and I were just really cool friends. He was my wingman and sometimes my cosplay partner.” She winks at him again and instead of smiling, he cringes at it.  
Iris just kept chanting in her “Don’t be mad, don’t be mad, do not be mad.” When they talked back in the private suite Barry didn’t hold anything back. He told her about how many women he’s been with and Iris knew that one day she would stumble into one of them eventually. She just wished it wouldn't be in front of her sister and wished it wasn’t the week he was meeting her father. And wingman? What did she mean by that? Her and Barry tag-teaming girls together. Must be since he started back scratching and cringing at everything she says.  
“That’s great… so great… really great.” Iris says displaying the fakest smile that she could muster. “Well, it was nice meeting you Null but we really gotta get going right Flash?” Iris says still using her fake smile as she elbows Barry in the rib a little too hard in his opinion.  
“Yeah, yeah.” Barry noticed that Iris got quiet as she waited patiently for Null to walk back around to the register and scan all their stuff. Once she was finished, she said the price of the items and Iris looked at Barry expectantly. After meeting his so-called “friend” Iris wasn’t feeling so generous anymore. She was gonna make him pay for his own stuff.  
Barry looks at the irritation reeking from Iris and quickly pulls out his wallet again to pay for everything. He puts all their items into the basket while Iris gets her sister out of the basket and starts walking to the car without even waiting for him.  
As Iris starts walking to the revolving door with Jenna she hears Barry’s “friend” says. “Hope to see you again, Flash and bring your hot girlfriend along with you next time.” Iris rolled her eyes so hard as she continued to walk out of the store with Barry running after her with the basket in tow.  
Barry tensed up at Janet’s words. She was a fun girl to hang around so of course, she didn’t think what she was saying would rub Iris the wrong way. But from the way Iris was power walking out of Target told Barry to prepare himself for the attitude he was about to get from her.  
Iris pops the trunk for him as she gets Jenna in the back seat behind the passenger seat, making sure her seat belt was on right again. She closes the door and walks back around to get to the driver seat but Barry grabs onto her wrist. “You want me to drive?”  
“Nah, I got it.” Iris slips out of his grasp and tries to walk to the front of the car again but he steps in front of her, stopping her in her tracks as he grabs her waist.  
“Iris, that is my past but you are my future... okay?”  
Iris looked up into his genuine eyes and knew she couldn’t seriously be mad at him. But she could be jealous of the fact that she came face to face with another woman from his past that knew private things about him. She trusts Barry, she does but she honestly doesn’t know how to handle her emotions when something doesn’t go right involving him and that's something that she needs to get a handle of. He has a past and she accepted everything that came with that. It just caught her off guard and then on top of that she didn’t expect the girl to act like that but Barry did the right thing. He introduced her as his girlfriend. Which from the facial expression the girl pulled was a big deal. “Okay,” Iris says softly.  
Barry places her arms around his neck, as he wraps his hands around her waist to hug her, rubbing his warm hands up and down her back as she places her head in the crook of his neck, smelling his cologne. “Okay, give me the keys so I could drive and get your sister some fries and get you whatever is on the dollar menu at McDonald's.” Barry laughs, pulling back from their embrace but still holding onto her waist.  
“You're gonna have to buy me more than just dollar food to get back in my good graces again sir.”  
“Later,” Barry says with a big grin on his face as he leans in and gives her an intimate kiss that makes her toes curl and forgets about everything and everyone except them.  
“Can you guys stop kissing? I want my french fries!” Jenna yells from within the car.  
“Yes, mom,” Barry yells playfully back at her, laughing as he lets Iris go but not without giving her one last peck on the lips.  
Iris takes a deep breath. They need to hurry up and get back to the house, have him meet her family, have them love him, eat and get full, and everyone goes to sleep so she could jump his bones. He just knew all the right things to say to make her stop being upset with him all while making her weak in the knees and horny. “Yeah, later,” Iris says to herself as she walks to the passenger side of the car while biting her bottom lip.

A way to Iris' heart was food and family and so far Barry was exceeding at both. Iris watched him in total daddy mode which was the hottest thing to her. To Iris, it was nice to see him adapt so quickly to being around her little sister. He was really attentive to Jenna and all while driving. He continued to get to know everything about her, took her to McDonald's, let her order anything she wanted on her own -including her word of the day “condiment”-, played with her a little bit in the play place while Iris ate her food -that he bought- watching them, then when they were on their way back to the West residence he made her pinky promise to not tell her grandma about the happy meal. And to children pinky promises are everything so Iris knew for a fact that Jenna liked him a lot.  
Once they got to the house Jenna quickly hopped out the car with her new happy meal toy and a big grin on her face. “Well, Jenna seemed to have a lot of fun huh?” Barry asks while unbuckling his seat belt.  
“Yeah, she really likes you Bar.” Iris smiles genuinely at him as she unbuckles her belt. “Thank you.”  
“For what?” Barry furrows his brows.  
“Just being attentive and making sure she had a good time.” Iris breathes out, placing her hand on top of his across the console. “Making sure my sister genuinely laughs and smiles is a small, really, really big thing.”  
“I love you,” Barry says kissing her hand. “Which means loving your family or anything else that your life comes with.”  
“I love you.” Iris leans over, caressing his cheek with her hand and gives him a simple kiss or two.  
“And I think I had more fun than your sister.”  
“Yeah, you were having a little too much fun in the jungle gym.” Iris laughs, thinking about how much fun he had racing Jenna up and down the slide, helping her across the handlebars, teaching her how to climb up the pole, and diving into the pool of colorful balls.  
“Hopefully the rest of this week will be fun,” Barry says with a hopeful spirit.  
Barry made Iris sit down and relax as he got all the items from the store and their bag out of her tiny car. He made several trips back and forth from their car to the house and put all their stuff in the hallway. “Why did you bring so many bags again? We're only here for four days babe.” Barry says exhausted as he plops down on the couch next to her with sweat falling from his hairline.  
“Well, you know I have to have options,” Iris says placing her hand on his thigh. “Have to look good for my man.” Barry chuckles, shaking his hand as he rests his head back against the couch and closes his eyes. Barry has been a nervous mess finally he can relax for a minute before he meets his girlfriend's father for the first time.  
“Iris Ann, come give me a hug,” Cecile yells excitingly as she walks through the door. Barry pops up after having his eyes closed for just a second. He immediately felt the itching feeling come back but instead of it being just on his thigh it was all over his body. “Please let them like me, please let them like me.” Barry chants to himself over and over again.  
Iris rushes up and runs to her stepmom, giving her a tight hug. Cecile came into Iris's life when she was a freshman in high school which was very beneficial in Iris's opinion. She was a growing woman who needed guidance and Cecile took up the role as her mother when Francine wasn't around. She helps with things her father couldn’t. Like how to do her hair, makeup, how to talk to boys, taught her about a menstrual cycle and how to put on a pad. She even gave her the sex talk after Joe tried and failed. Cecile became that confidant that she needed in a mother. Iris would never disrespect her own mother by calling Cecile's mom but she acted more like a mother than her own. Francine and Iris just didn’t see eye to eye on a lot of things. So, when Cecile stepped into her life it was a breath of fresh air for her. For once in her life she felt like she had a mother's love.  
“Cecile, I’ve missed you so much,” Iris says, hugging her tight.  
“I’ve missed you to Ann. Look at you… beautiful as usual.” Cecile says, pulling back from their embrace to glance over Iris face and outfit. Cecile came into Iris and Wally's life when they were young preteens. Cecile never thought she could have children of her own so she easily gravitated towards Iris and Wally and instantly became close with them. When Cecile first met Iris she saw a broken child who needed guidance. She saw a hurt little girl who just needed love so Cecile took Iris under her wing. While Cecile knew she was like a mother figure to Iris she never wanted to replace Francine and always pushed Iris to have a relationship with her but that was easier said than done.  
“Thank you, Cecile,” Iris says with a big smile on her face. “Oh, Cecile I would like to properly introduce you to my boyfriend Barry.” Barry gets up swiftly, fixing his clothes as he walks around the couch to greet her.  
“Hello, Mrs. West it’s nice to finally meet you.” Barry smiles while sticking his hand out for her to shake.  
“Nice to meet you, Barry,” Cecile says looking over him as she shakes his hand. Cecile honored Iris' promise to not watch the show so she didn’t know who she was meeting. And from the way Iris was standing behind him so giddy and happy, Cecile knew this was different from what she had with Scott. Iris boyfriend was tall, slim, very clean cut and of course, she couldn’t miss the fact that he was white. Cecile was good at reading people from first impressions. Her job required it. And from how he greeted her politely and shook her hand with respect Cecile instantly liked him and couldn’t wait to get to know him better and watch how he treats her stepdaughter. “And call me Cecile please.”  
“Cecile it is.” Barry smiles.  
“Iris tell that boy to come outside and help with the groceries.” Barry's face turns red at hearing an older man's voice outside. Barry gulps and looks at Iris with a frightened look on his face.  
“It’s okay, You’ll be fine,” Iris says reassuringly as she rubs his back and lightly pushes him toward the door past Cecile.  
Barry walks out of the door on uneasy legs. He looks up and sees Iris's dad for the first time. Barry thought he looked like a slimmer version of Uncle Phil from “Fresh Prince of Bel-Air.” He was standing by his Mercedes-Benz with a stern look on his face. As Barry approaches him he looks Barry up and down. “Hello sir, Nice to meet you. My name is Barry Allen.” Barry reaches his hand out to shake.  
“Um, hm.” Joe continues to look Barry up and down. Noticing his ugly sweater and dress shoes but see a hint of a tattoo on his neck starting behind his ear and down his neck. Joe thought it may be gang scribble scrabble. After observing him for a good minute Joe finally shakes his hand. “I see you have a tattoo?” Joe says with a grip lock on Barry’s hand.  
Barry was trying his hardest not to flinch or grimace at the excruciating pain in his hand as Joe’s grip became tighter and tighter. “Uh,” Barry chuckles awkwardly. “Yeah, I mean yes. I have a few sir.”  
“Mhmm, and it’s Mr. West to you. Got it?”  
“Yes, sir- I mean Mr. West.” Joe releases his hand and Barry instantly starts to scratch at his neck and hands. Barry was intimidated by Joe. He knew it was his tactic to put fear in him and it was working. He couldn’t blame him though. Joe must have known what happened with Scott and doesn’t want a replay of that. But little does Barry know Joe knows nothing about what transpired in Scott’s and Iris's relationship so Scott was still on Joe’s radar of being his future son in law.  
“Are you just gonna stare at me or you gonna get the stuff out of the trunk.”  
“Oh, yeah- yes Mr. West.” Joe chuckles to himself as he walks away while he watches him grab as many bags as he can. Joe respected his daughter’s wishes and didn’t do a background check on him but now that he knows his last name Joe didn’t see any harm in checking this guy out. He didn’t seem like his daughter's type. Scott was her type. He was a stand-up guy, he played sports, he kinda reminded Joe of him when he was younger. He still couldn’t believe that his daughter decided to break up with him. She told him she couldn’t stand being in the spotlight while simultaneously being in the shadows. Even though Joe respected her decision to move on he still thought Scott was the perfect man to give Iris the life that she deserved. Where someone could protect her and care for her financially and this guy with the ugly sweater and tattoos didn’t seem like he was a provider.  
“Dad!” Iris greets her father with a huge hug as she wraps her hands around his waist and places her head on his chest with her eyes closed.  
“Hey, baby girl and my other baby girl.” Joe releases Iris for a second as Jenna comes running down the stairs and picks her up to hug the both of them. “My two favorite girls.”  
“We’re your only girl's daddy,” Jenna says as she wiggles out of his arms and runs back upstairs.  
“Is that my favorite son Joseph.” Grandma Esther walks into the living room, gives him a hug and a kiss on the cheek to her baby boy. While Joe and Barry were outside talking Cecile, Grandma and Iris were setting the table for dinner. When Grandma Esther would come into town she made sure to cook dinner. She had to make sure her family was eating right. It was the West family tradition. Grandma Esther cooked while the other women in the house help, Joe and any of the other men in the house do the heavy lifting like bringing in all the groceries, went out to get extra stuff if needed, and cleaned all the dishes.  
“Daddy look at the toy Barry got me,” Jenna says as she runs back down the stairs and stands in front of Joe and Grandma Esther.  
“That is nice, baby girl,” Joe admires the little cheap toy.  
“Where is Barry?” Jenna looks around the room searching for him. Barry comes through the door with multiple bags hanging off each arm.  
“Oh my goodness, Joseph helped that boy with the groceries.” Joe rolls his eyes but takes a couple of bags from him and leads Barry to the kitchen.  
Joe wanted to talk to this kid one on one again just to learn a little bit about him. “So, Barry Iris hasn’t told me much about you...”  
“Oh,” Barry was starting to sweat as he placed the bags down on the counter. “I don’t mind answering any of your questions.” Barry watches as Joe starts taking food out of the bags and putting them in their rightful place so Barry thought he would do the same.  
“How old are you?”  
“27,”  
“Hm, what do you do for work?” Joe asks as he takes the apples from out of the refrigerator that Barry placed in there and put them in a bowl instead.  
“Uh, I’m a Special Needs Counselor at Central City Elementary.” Barry smiles thinking that that is something Iris’s dad would be proud of but he still had a stern look on his face.  
“Hm, do you know Iris' last boyfriend was a basketball player? That’s where the real money is at.” Joe says just to ruffle his feathers a little bit, to see how he’ll react.  
Barry didn’t know what Joe was trying to get at. Barry thought he did well for himself. He was bringing home a good amount of money each month to take care of his son, himself and whatever else his mother needed. And Iris never gave him the impression that she was into flashy stuff except for clothes of course. “Well, money isn’t everything right?” Barry smiles was uneasy as he dabbed the sweat off of his forehead with the sleeve of his sweater.  
“That’s what they say,” Joe mutters. “Thank you, Barry, for your help. I got it from here now.” Joe says with a curt smile.  
“Okay,” Barry says unsure of himself on how that conversation went. He walks out of the kitchen to the living room and sees Iris playing with her little sister. It warmed his heart. He hoped to see that with her and DJ or whenever they decide to have children in the far far future.  
“Oh, Barry you and Iris must be exhausted from your drive. Iris, why don’t you show Barry where you’ll be sleeping and unpack.” Cecile knew that Joe was a tough cookie to crack and had a hard exterior when it came to any men trying to pursue his daughter. So far Joe has only liked and met one of Iris’s boyfriends that he still holds out hope for to this day. So, she thought it was a good idea to have Iris’s new man relaxed and stress-free before her husband grilled this boy to death.  
“Okay,” Barry grabs his duffle bag and both of Iris’s suitcases while Iris grabs the items that they got from the store- that he still thinks he doesn’t need even though the rash is spreading- and follows her up the stairs to her room. He was so tired and sweaty. He was nervous as well. He hoped he never had to meet another set of parents ever again. Iris was the one and only. Joe was just so strong and intimidating to Barry and then he brought up Scott, which was very weird. But he’ll ask Iris about that later.  
“Joe?” Cecile walks into the kitchen after seeing Iris and Barry go upstairs. “What did you say to that boy?”  
“I didn’t say anything,” Joe says innocently, smiling at his beautiful wife.  
“Joe!”  
“Okay, I just asked him what he does for work, and may have brought up Scott.” Joe cringes knowing that his wife will throw a hissy fit about Scott.  
“Joseph Bernard West.” Cecile places her hands on her hips and speaks with an attitude. “You know we made a pact to not ask him anything until dinner. And then you bring up her ex. What are you doing?”  
“Look I was just trying to put some fear into him.” Joe counters. “I mean did you see the tattoos that that boy was trying to cover up with that hideous sweater… that boy isn’t fooling anybody with that preppy look.” Joe says with determination to get down to who Barry Allen really is.  
“Joe, you need to give this guy a chance. Iris really seems to like him… maybe even love.”  
“Oh come on Cecile!” Joe screws up his face in disgust that his very smart daughter would ever fall in love with a boy with tattoos and a terrible job that's not making him any money. “I say this boy lasts two months tops… you know she still has feelings for Scott and if she doesn’t I have a nice young man waiting to meet Iris this week.”  
“No, Joe. No meddling in Iris love life.” Cecile shakes her head disapprovingly. “Give Barry a chance and you need to really pay attention to the way your daughter looks at him… he may just be your future son-in-law.”  
“Psh, yeah whatever,” Joe mutters.  
“Alright, keep pushing Iris with Scott or any of your newbie cops at work,” Cecile says knowingly at how stubborn Iris is when someone tells her how to live her life or tries to deter her from what she wants to do. “You need to really give Barry a chance and I mean it, Joe.”  
“Alright, alright,” Joe mutters  
“Now go play nice and see if the new couple needs anything while your mother and I finish up this meal.”  
“Alright, but I don’t have to like it,” Joe says under his breath as he starts to prepare them something to drink.

“Babe, you wanna take a shower? You’re kinda sweaty.” Iris says softly, not trying to hurt his feelings feelings as she drops out all of the stuff they bought on the bed, including the condoms. Iris thinks that she’ll give Barry his hive’s bath after dinner once everyone goes to their room since the guest bathroom is the only one with a tub and she didn’t need anyone seeing Barry walking around the house in a towel to get back to her room after the bath.  
“Nah, I’ll keep it on. I wanna cover up my tattoos.” Barry places one of her suitcase on the bed so she can swift through her clothes.  
“Is that why you’re wearing that?” Iris points to his hideous sweater.  
“Well, yeah-”  
“And why you cut your beard?” Iris questions with a serious look on her face, folding her arms across her chest.  
“Mhmm,” Barry mumbles, now regretting Ralph talking him into going for the preppy look. “I was trying to impress your dad.” Barry smiles despite him huffing out the words and slumping his shoulders.  
“Awe honey, you didn’t have to do all this.” Iris motions her hands over his outfit. “He’s gonna love you okay?” Barry nods his head in agreeance as Iris rubs her hands down his chest to reassure him to not be nervous before she walks to the bathroom. “Can you look in my suitcase to see if I brought my church heels? I was moving so fast I don’t remember what I put in there.” Iris mutters inside the bathroom with the door closed.  
Barry knew Iris was right. Of course, she was right. He was overreacting and because his brain was racing a mile a minute to try and find a way to impress Mr. West his body was showing the effects of that. He had hives that were spreading and now he was a sweaty, sticky mess. So he decides he would change into something that was a little more him. Barry strips himself of Ralph’s ugly sweater and his white dress shirt and blows an exhausted breath out of his lungs as the cool air meets his chest. Then he remembers that Iris’s asked him to look for some shoes. He opens her suitcase and starts looking for them, moving stuff around and then he sees something that piques his interest. “WOOOW,” Barry pulls out a little red, lacy, sheer piece of lingerie that left little to the imagination.  
Iris watches him from the bathroom door, leaning her head and shoulder against the door frame as he admires what she bought for them. Linda thought it was a great idea when they were shopping in Vegas on the last day. Linda and Gyspy agreed that he would die when he saw her in it. She was ready to tempt him just one more time then the whole Barry liking Linda thing, then the whole Patty thing happened and ruined her from ever revealing it to him but now they were on better terms and they both we’re now ready to take their budding relationship to the next level.  
“What is this little thing for?” Barry’s voice is husky and almost spoken in a whisper, hands rubbing against the soft material and eyes scanning up and down the sexy nightie.  
“That’s for us. It’s for later.” Iris says with ease, arms still over her chest as she watches him with his shirt off revel in the tiny piece of lingerie.  
“No, I think it’s for right now.” Barry quickly finds the place for the head and arms and slips it on his body. He wanted to be playful a little bit, just have a little more fun before things get real serious downstairs and he wanted to get her back for teasing him and almost traumatizing her little sister in Target.  
“No, Barry,” Iris whines and runs toward him to get him to take it off. “Take it off.”  
“Why? It fits so perfectly on me.” Barry rubs over the lacy material that barely fits his body. “Mmm, and it feels so good.” Barry laughs as he wets his two index fingers with his tongue then starts rubbing his fingers around his exposed nipples.  
“Barry take it off,” Iris says sternly as she tries not to laugh as he sashays around the room to get away from her. “You’re stretching it.” Iris pouts as she reaches for Barry again but he was too fast and breezes by her.  
“This is so sexy on me don't you think?” Barry gets on the bed sitting up on his knees as he does a feminine sexy pose, doing the “duck lips” along with the pose.  
“Barr take it off… you’re ripping it.” Iris had enough of his games and pounced on him. Jumping on the bed with him and tackling him down to the bed. “Take it off!” She laughs  
“You take it off… you take it off.” Barry yells back with laughter in his voice. Iris grabs the hem of the garment and tries to pull it off and over his head but he swiftly rolls over onto his stomach so she loses her grip on it.  
“Take it off Barry.” Iris starts to pinch and tickle him as they roll around the bed.  
“You take my clothes off,” Barry yells out laughing. “Ouch… so rough I like that.” Barry cranes his neck to wiggles his eyebrows at her, biting his bottom lips as Iris puts her arm around her neck and starts pulling his hair to get him to give up as she straddles his back.  
“Barry I’m not playing.” Iris laughs. “I’m…” She couldn’t stop laughing at his ridiculous behavior “I’m not playing Bartholomew.” Barry reaches his hands behind his back to smack her butt as her hands try to pull the lingerie down his shoulder.  
“Yeah, say my name baby. Mmm… say my name.” Barry laughs out again as he tries to crawl off the bed with her on his back and Iris starts to spank his butt just like he did her seconds ago. “You’re so naughty today! Spank me again… SPANK ME, DADDY!”  
“I thought you guys may be thirsty so I brought-” Joe speaks before opening the door and stopping dead in his tracks with two glasses of lemonade in his hands. Joe's eyes bug out as he sees his daughter straddling her boyfriend with her bed and hair in disarray, then he sees Barry with no shirt on wearing lingerie -the thought that maybe Barry was a crossdresser came and went in Joe’s mind- with rashes and more tattoos all over his body, and then his eyes land on the condoms sitting out in the open on the bed and that made steam come out of Joe's head.  
Barry and Iris stay still, stuck in the same position with Iris straddling Barry’s back, hand in a hard grip of his hair and lingerie and Barry with his upper body in a pushup position and neck pulled back and exposed from Iris pulling his hair with a bewildered look on his face with his eyes blinking rapidly as Joe walks into the room, places the drinks on Iris’s dresser and grabs the condoms off the bed. “None of this will be going on in my house,” Joe says with a serious tone to his voice as he looks at them sternly. He throws the condoms down on the floor and smashes the box with his foot repeatedly over and over again. Barry and Iris jump in fear at Joe’s reaction and fix themselves on the bed once he finishes stomping out the condoms. “Now Iris…” Joe smiles looking at his lovely daughter. “And boy.” Joe cuts his eyes at Barry with a serious look on his face. “I wanted to tell you that dinner will be ready in twenty minutes, so take off … whatever that is that you're wearing.” Joe's hands gestures to Iris lingerie that Barry was wearing. “And put on some real clothes and meet everyone downstairs.” Joe walked out the door and left it wide open but before Iris could reprimand Barry Joe came back in. “And you two definitely won't be needing these… not in my house.” Joe picks up the now damaged box of condoms and takes them with him and walks out of the room again and down the stairs. But again before Iris could say anything to Barry all they could hear is “You won’t believe what I just saw upstairs… What type of boy did Iris bring in my house.” Barry dramatically plants his head in the mattress and groans.


	25. COMING HOME TO DINNER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME BACK!!  
> I know I've been gone a minute. Kinda had a dry spell on this story but I like where it's going so far. This is another long and lengthy chapter for you. It gets pretty steamy as well so you've been warned. I hope you all enjoy this new installment and don't forget to comment down below you're thoughts on this chapter. I would really appreciate it.

HR: Hello my fellow West Allen members and welcome back to Love Island: CC Hometown Addition. So a lot has happened last week so let’s start on the recap. Gideon announced two Fridays ago that the islander would be meeting each other's family. Those who were coupled up with someone seemed very excited except for Gyspy and BA. Barry seemed to be quite nervous. I mean he had to be if he was taking advice from Ralph who doesn’t seem to have the best fashion sense - the guy dresses like he’s from the 70s. Have you seen his pimp suit? Those are not flattering at all. So he had our fan-favorite walking around in an itchy sweater and ugly shoes all day. As you know the cameras are constantly following our islander around so we saw everything. Cisco and Gypsy still constantly arguing about her not being open. She refused to let Cisco meet her family so they are staying at her apartment for five days. Ronnie and Cailtin are hitting it off as usual and her parents love Ronnie. I'm surprised he hasn’t proposed yet with how perfect their relationship has been so far. Moving onto Scott and Allegra he has met her family- who doesn’t know she’s a stripper, well they do now- but Scott is acting a little distance toward her. He feels that Allegra is falling in love with him. News flash Scott… She is. Wally and Linda are probably having the most fun out of all the couples seeing as they haven't come out of Linda’s room all day and the cameras aren't allowed in the private room. Barry, on the other hand, is having a really hard time trying to impress Iris’s father. Captain Joseph West is 51 years old, 250 pounds of pure muscle and a little fat-just a sliver- and 6’3. This guy is huge. Even I would be scared and I’m stuck in a speaker box-haha you get because I’m speaking out of a speaker. (Clears throat) Anyway, Joe off the bat doesn’t think Barry is the right fit for his daughter and is planning on inviting one of his impressive employees to Iris surprise belated birthday dinner - but you didn’t hear that from me. Hopefully, Barry proves himself to the man of the house or he will continue to think BA is a crossdresser. I’m sorry but that scene was hilarious. Who knew Barry could fit so well into Iris clothes and did you see the position they were in. Pure comedy. Also, Becky-who has yet to apologize to Patty or Barry for lying at the recoupling ceremony- has been relaxing very peacefully in her one-bedroom apartment with an occasional visit from an older … fellow. Patty is at home as well and has been texting Barry apologizing for believing Becky over him and just random mundane text but he hasn’t responded and I don’t think BA plans to. So let's tune in to see what happens next.

After Joe walked in on Barry and Iris having a fun moment he went downstairs complaining and yelling to Cecile and Grandma Esther about what he just saw. He was more upset that Iris would even entertain the idea of sleeping with a stranger under his roof- which Iris had done many times right under Joe’s nose- then Barry playing dress-up with his daughter's clothes. Cecile and Grandma Esther both calmed him down and explained to him that they are adults and he maybe should have knocked first. Cecile also explained that this is the second guy Iris has decided to bring home which means she wants their honest opinion of the guy that she really likes and wants to integrate him into their lives as well. Joe couldn’t even argue about that. He knew for a fact that Iris dated all throughout high school but never introduced him to anyone until Scott.

Joe loved Scott for Iris. He still holds out hope that they will figure things out and get back together. Joe doesn’t know why they broke up beside them not having the same life goal anymore. Whatever that meant. But Joe thought Iris took the easy route out instead of fighting for her relationship. Scott had all the qualities that Joe saw in himself as a young man. He was ambitious, driven, had great work ethic, athletic, loved sports, and was one helluva basketball player which meant security to Joe. Being a single parent came with its struggles emotionally but financially was a whole nother story. They were living from paycheck to paycheck until he met Cecile. So after he struggled to make ends meet and struggled to feed two young children he never wanted to see his kids especially Iris struggle financially again. Joe had nothing against the cross-dressing gangbanger with tattoos. He seems like an okay guy but he wasn’t the one for Joe’s oldest.

“So, Barry Iris didn’t tell us anything about you so do you mind if we ask you questions to get to know you better?” Cecile asks genuinely, sitting down next to Joe after she places everyone's plate in front of them. 

“Yes, you can ask me anything.” Barry smiles widely, trying not to feel awkward after what Iris’s father just saw upstairs. Barry wanted to run and hide or maybe just stay at his house instead after Joe walked in on them but Iris convinced him otherwise. Saying that he’s just acting out because he’s not used to her bringing guys home. Which made Barry even more nervous. He was so anxious he decided to stay in the same ugly outfit that Ralph picked out for him. He was just trying to ease the tension and have a fun moment with his girlfriend at least until dinner but now he’ll probably be tense for the next four days and without getting any because Mr. West confiscated their condoms and has been watching him like a hawk. Barry feels like a real criminal under house arrest and on 24-hour watch. 

Grandma Esther had made a feast for them and everything was made by scratch. She made Iris' favorite dish baked ziti, with a side salad, garlic bread, and peach cobbler for dessert. Cecile and Iris helped set the table and made everyone's plate and since Grandma Esther was the oldest in the room and cooked she sat at the head of the table with Barry on her right and Joe on her left. Barry thought everything looked and smelled delicious and was ready to dig in.

“Okay. How old are you and what’s your profession?” Cecile wanted to get to know Barry. She loved and knew Iris like her own daughter. And just from one look Cecile knew that Iris was in love but she wouldn’t bring it up until Iris felt comfortable enough to tell them but she knew. It was telling. After Scott Iris became shielded, she built up this wall around men. She never let another man get close enough to her to meet her family so the fact that Iris wanted to introduce Barry to the family after only two months was a big deal. Another big deal was that Wally already liked him from what Iris says. After Iris told Cecile what Francine said about putting a man's needs over herself or her unborn baby, her smile never quite reacted to her eyes again. This is why Cecile wanted to truly get to know Barry because Iris had that spark and glow about her again that could only come from being your honest and true self in love with another honest person.

“I’m 27 and I’m a Special Needs Counselor at Central City Elementary.” 

“Yeah, he gives all the bad kids candy,” Jenna says proudly at her kiddy table in front of the tv eating her dinner. Everyone laughs except Joe who is sitting across from Barry and Iris with a serious look on his face.

“Well, that job must not pay well at all if that's all you do.” Joe laughs sarcastically as he eats his food but nobody joins in the laughter.

Barry does a tight-lipped smile before speaking. “Well, I assure you that all my students have the support and care to achieve their highest potential in academics, personal life, social life, and career development. Some want extra help passing math, others want help transitioning from elementary to middle school, and some just simply want someone to talk to and hear them, to see them.” Barry wore a serious look on his face talking to Joe because he was truly passionate about being a counselor. Detective Chye was the man who evoked change in him at one of the worst points in his life and now it was Barry’s purpose to evoke change in others to prevent them from going down the same road as him.

Iris places her hand on Barry’s knee and smiles warmly at him and he smiles back. Iris loved that Barry had a way with words. He always knew the right thing to say without it ever sounding like a line or a lie. Everything that came out of Barry Allen’s mouth was always honest and true to his heart-well at least true in the moment ie Patty. “And money-wise I say I do pretty okay.”

“Like what? Fifteen an hour?” Joe squints his eyes sarcastically as he continues to eat his food.

“Joseph,”

“Dad,”

“Joe,” All the women say at the same time at his inappropriate question.

“What?” Joe shrugs, speaking with food in his mouth. “He said ask him anything… Just trying to see how he will provide for my daughter.”

Cecile rolls her eyes at her husband’s rudeness. “Joe-”

“It’s fine Cecile. And to answer your question I get paid about seventy-seven an hour.” Barry says nonchalantly with a shrug as he continues to eat Grandma Esther’s delicious food. “And I think I’m due for a raise next year?” Barry cocks his head to the side as he thinks about the exact date of his raise. 

Everyone stopped eating and just stared at Barry with shocked looks on their face. Cecile just stared, Grandma Esther had a huge grin on her face, Iris started choking. Barry rubbed her back and gave her some water to drink, and Joe's eyes bugged out as his fork dropped to his plate. Joe mentally checked the finance problem off his list of why Iris shouldn’t take this guy seriously but he still had other things on his list that he was worried about than just money. So Joe was just gonna keep grilling until he found something on Mr. Barry money-making Allen. He wasn’t making as much money as Scott but for a child counselor that was some big bucks.

“So,” Grandma Esther clears her throat. “You make six… figures.”

“Yeah, before taxes of course.” Everyone was looking at how calmly Barry was speaking. Cecile was a defense attorney so she saw that money coming in monthly as well but she had to work for that salary. She didn’t start bringing in real money until she was in her mid 30’s. So for Barry to make that much money at such a young age had to be a plus in Joe’s eyes.

“Oh Lord,” Grandma Esther starts fanning herself as she feels a hot flash start to surface. “Iris honey don’t you want to go get your man something to drink.” She rushes out. “Are you thirsty honey?” She puts her hand on top of Barry’s

“No, I’m fine thank you though.” Barry smiles while everyone continues to glare at him with shocking faces.

“Mmm, you sure? Iris go get the man some of my mouth-watering peach cobbler and some ice cream…”

Barry places his hand on top of Iris’s as he watches her get up from her seat. “No, I’m fine. I’m really enjoying this food. I see where Iris gets her great cooking from.” Barry winks at Iris as she blushes. 

“Well, that’s southern cooking for you snookums.” 

“Will you be cooking every day?” Barry was loving the West women's cooking. First Iris fried chicken and mac and cheese- his personal favor- now this baked well whatever it was he couldn’t remember, was finger-licking good. Barry thought it was lasagna but it was way better and he was savoring every bite.

“Of course suga. Just for you.” Grandma Esther says with delight, pinching his cheeks.

“So, Barry, what made you want to go into counseling?” Cecile asks after taking another bite of her food, thinking that it was a simple, common question to ask but it wasn’t for Barry. He had a very complicated and rough life growing up. And it was hard for him to discuss the reason behind his choice of the profession without bringing up his parents and his past.

Iris rubs her hand up and down his back and just from looking at Barry's demeanor and Iris' concern Cecile knew that it must be a touchy subject. “It’s okay if you don’t want to answer.”

“Why not?” Joe asks, mouth filled with food. Cecile pinches his knee under the table. “Ouch!” 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to answer Barr.” Iris says ignoring her father as she continues to rub his back. Iris expected her father to be a little apprehensive and a little guarded toward Barry but now he’s just being plain rude and Iris couldn't understand why. Her father always tried to metal in her life but he still trusted her decision with who she let in her space. Iris remembers being nervous when she introduced him to Scott but he liked him instantly and treated him like his own son. So Iris thought that her dad would give Barry the same treatment. It seemed like everyone was on board with liking Barry but him. It bothered her that her dad wasn’t giving Barry a chance. She wanted the two most important men in her life to get along. Her father's approval meant everything to her, so she couldn’t understand why he was being so brash. 

“No, it’s fine.” Barry reassures Iris with a warm smile. “My father and mother were hit by a drunk driver when I was eleven. My father died on impact and my mother was paralyzed from the waist down.”

“Oh, Barry I’m so sorry to hear that.” Cecile says sadly as she places her hand over her mouth.

“Yeah, so I had a pretty tough life growing up with a single mom that is disabled. So I did what most troubled kids do… I ran to the streets.”

“Wait, your dad was Henry Allen?” Joe asks

“Yes,”

“I was the second responder on that crash. I’m sorry for your loss.” Joe remembers that case. It was very traumatic for him because that could have been Franchine or himself. Even though him and Francine started to have problems during that time he remembers embracing her and his two young children after that night. Treasuring every moment he had with them. He always wondered how the wife was doing or if they had any kids but he didn’t want to impose.

“Thank you, Mr. West.” Barry nods his head at him with a weak smile. “But I was going down the wrong path until someone gave me some sound advice about changing my life and truly loving myself. So I wanted to do something that influenced some young people who just want someone to listen to them like someone did me and I get to do that every day at my job. Changing kids who don’t feel loved or wanted, who don’t feel smart, who have issues, and real life-changing problems. I get to change those kids lives for the better as someone did for me.” Iris never asked the reason behind Barry’s profession but she knew it took a special person to work with kids and always thought it was endearing to console children and young teens. The fact that Barry got paid a great amount of money didn’t matter to her. She had all the things you could buy with Scott but you can’t buy someone's love. And you can’t buy someone's trust and honesty and that’s what she cared more about. Money will never buy her love.

“Jesus, you got me tearing up.” Grandma Esther starts dabbing the corners of her eyes with her napkin. “That’s amazing don’t you think Joseph?” Joe starts muttering under his breath until his mother gives him the look that makes him feel like a little boy again.

“Yes, momma. It was... nice.” Joe was done asking questions. Obviously his wife and mother wouldn’t allow him to ask the real hard-hitting questions to get Mr. Goodie two shoes to show his true colors. 

“Barry as you see my husband has a great relationship with his mother. How is yours?” Cecile asks

“Oh, I love my mother.” Barry places his hand over his heart. Barry and his mother came a long way. Once they started going to therapy the communication became better and for the first time as a teenager, Barry felt like the woman who he saw neglect him every day since his father died actually be a mother again, actually care for his well being and became that dotting and loving mother that she once was. When Barry became eighteen he begged his mother to let him be her primary caregiver. She didn’t want it to be a burden on him but he insisted. Even though he is the primary caregiver he still pays someone to take care of her to do the things that she doesn’t think a son should. Like bathing her, clothing her, or cleaning her when she has an accident. But he does everything else like making sure she takes her med, he schedules her doctor's appointment and therapy, and going with her to every physical therapy appointment. And also makes sure that the caregiver is doing their job right. He is very overprotective when it came to his mom and his son. He will always thank Luna for giving him his mother back. If it wasn’t for her willingness to push both of them he would never have that mother/son relationship like Luna has with her boys. “I always say I have two moms. My best friend’s mother was my mother’s caregiver and they are the best. Everything that I know comes from those two women.”

“Good. That’s really good.” Cecile likes Barry’s answer because she knows for a fact that a man is who his mother makes him and he had two mothers in his life that hopefully made him into the perfect man for her daughter.

“Yeah, oh and one more thing is I have a two-year-old-”

Iris squeezes Barry’s thigh under the table. “Two-year-old dog… Yup! Barry has a two-year-old dog.” Iris rushes out as she interrupts Barry. She wasn’t ashamed that Barry had a son she actually loved how mature and grounded it made him but it just wasn’t the right time to talk about children and baby mommas. She was excited to meet Barry's son and hopefully integrate herself into his life but was scared of what her father would feel about it and the rude things he might say. She wanted to talk to Cecile in private about it first before she told her dad. He still didn’t know about her unborn child and she didn’t need her father judging Barry about his past until he finally knew about hers. She wanted her father to like Barry so badly but she knew that he would feel some way about him having a kid because he knew first hand how messy it could be to date someone with children and he always said he never wanted that life for her. But she couldn’t help who she fell in love with and she couldn't help being excited to meet the little boy that Barry thought the world of.

Barry looked at Iris confusingly but went along with it. “Yeah, I have a two-year-old...dog?” Iris has always been upfront and honest about everything but Barry was confused about her behavior at this particular moment. She already didn’t want him to tell her family that they were in love but in deep “like” with each other. And he gets it because it’s only been two months but now she wants him to lie about his son. Barry had a bad feeling about this. Her dad already didn’t like him, no matter how much Iris tried to convince him otherwise, he knew. He could tell by the way he stared at him when he gave him eye contact, or even when Barry tried to be his genuine, kind self he knew Joe still felt like it was bullshit. Joe didn’t look like the type to lie to and now this was gonna be another reason why he didn’t approve of their relationship.

After dinner, Barry tried to put the whole dinner debacle behind him and enjoy the West family. He was actually having fun despite Joe's disapproving eyes every time Iris touched him or kissed him. They watched movies and Joe watched his hands the whole time as Iris cuddled into his side on the couch and he kept his hands on her shoulder as her head laid on his chest and her legs draped over his lap, he played with Jenna and every toy that she brought downstairs to him, he got to know Grandma Esther and her backstory. Like where she grew up, how she learned how to cook, how it was to raise five children, she talked about her 2nd and 3rd husband and every boyfriend she had. Barry joked that she was a pimp and she responded with “one of the best,” she even told stories about how Joe was as a little boy. They taught Barry how to play spades -which he’s still getting the hang of- and dominos. He was a little taken aback at how loudly they would slam the pieces on the table. But Barry’s favorite part of the night was beating everyone in Uno and hearing about Joe and Cecile’s love story and how patient Cecile was with dating a man with children. That spoke volumes to him because he need that same patiences from Iris. They stayed up playing games and talking until Grandma Esther started snoring so everybody decided it was time to go to sleep. Cecile had to literally drag Joe up the stairs after Iris insisted that she and Barry will clean up the kitchen, living room and lock everything up downstairs. But Joe didn’t want them to have any alone time to do anything under his roof, not even to clean. In Joe's eyes cleaning could lead to babies and he wasn't having any of that. 

Barry and Iris cleaned up everything in silence. He was still feeling some type of way about Iris not wanting to tell her family about his son that he was always proud to speak about to people that knew the truth about him. “Iris-”

“I think it’s time for that bath yeah?” Iris knew that Barry would want to bring up the situation right away but she wanted to end the night on good terms. She didn’t want to fight about lying to her dad or have a discussion about her father's behavior toward him. She just wanted to have a relaxing moment, alone with her boyfriend.

“Yeah,” He says softly with a hint of uncertainty in his voice. Barry honestly didn’t want to take a rash bath. He saw the many products that Iris picked out and most of them he didn’t want swimming around with him. He was really tired after the drive, then getting interrupted by Iris’s dad… twice, carrying luggage from out of the car, back to the car, in the house and up the stairs, also carrying loads of grocery into the house, and all while trying to impress Iris’s father. He just wanted to go to bed but once he pushed his sleeves up while washing dishes he noticed that his rash had spread. So, he was going to let Iris do whatever remedy her grandmother had to get rid of them because they never lasted this long and spread this much. 

Barry and Iris made their way upstairs after she shut everything off downstairs and locked everything up. She also double-checked to see if everybody was asleep before she ushered Barry into the guest bathroom where the shower and tub were separate. When she got to her room to get the things for his rash bath she changed her mind and decided she needed to relax as well and maybe they could take a bath together. When she came back into the bathroom she saw Barry sitting on the toilet seat, looking a little drained like he did the night of the first fight. He was overthinking and maybe was upset but Iris didn’t want to talk right now. She just wanted this one moment to unwind with him before her dad started hammering questions down her throat about Barry the next morning. 

Barry stayed quiet as he sat on the toilet watching Iris prepare the bath for him. He pulled out his phone to at least stop this feeling of tension growing in the room between them. He knew Iris didn’t want to talk about what happened at the dinner table so he was going to respect it for now. Barry took a silent exhale as he saw three texts from Patty. One apologizing for believing Becky, the other asking him how he was doing with Iris’s family, and the last was different meme’s from “The Office”. He couldn’t deal with Patty right now. He has officially put her in the friendzone and she was okay with it or at least he thinks she is. He didn't want Iris to feel like every time they would have a disagreement or fight that he would go running to Patty like he’s done in the past. He wanted her to know that he would never do that and she believed him to an extent. She said she understood that they’ve known each other for a long time and we're friends but he still didn’t know how she felt when they would talk or joke around with each other. So he tried to keep himself and Patty at an arm's length, maybe even two arms.

Iris finished preparing the bath for them and turned around to speak but saw him on his phone. She had a feeling that Patty might have texted him but she didn’t want to go down that road. She still felt uneasy about that situation so she hoped that he was reading messages from Cisco or watching funny videos, anything but talking to Patty right now. “The baths ready.” Iris does an affiliative smile with her lips pressed tightly together. She wanted them to have a relaxing and calm moment to themselves. She put Epsom salt, aloe vera, - that would help with Barry hives from what her Grandma said-, ginger, eucalyptus, and a little bit of color serum to change the clear water into deep ocean blue water. 

“Alright,” He says solemnly as he places his phone down on the sink counter and stands from the toilet seat. Iris watches him with concerned eyes as he strips himself of his sweater and dress shirt and drops it on the floor. 

“We should burn that sweater. That’s probably what gave you hives.” Iris teases, chuckling at her joke, hoping that it cut the tension in the room.

Barry chortles as he unzips his black slacks and takes his pants off one leg at a time. “Nah, it’s definitely your dad that’s giving me hives.” Iris scans over his tense body as he walks past her to get into the bath, wishing that her dad didn’t confiscate their condoms and that her dad didn’t have ears like an owl. They needed this moment. Okay, maybe she needed this moment to decompress and shamelessly admire her boyfriend's body. Iris felt like he sometimes didn't know how fine he was. And the fact that he was unaware made him even hotter. Even sometimes at the worst moment. Like now, when he was brooding and overthinking.

Barry sat back in the bath and let the hot water consume him. Whatever Iris put in the water felt so good on his itchy skin. He was surprised that the tub fit his long body. So he sank down in the water past his chest and let the medicine in the water soothe his rashy skin.

Iris sucks her teeth watching his body submerged in the water. Feeling a bit sad that her dad is making Barry feel this way and maybe partially because she’s making him feel this way as well. “Yeah, but it’s only the first day. He’ll come around.” Iris bends down on her knees to be leveled with Barry, placing her hand on his now wet chest until he opens his eyes. “I promise.” Iris says sincerely as she looks deep within his eyes and presses her lips to his for a kiss with the promise she hoped she could keep. Iris continues to watch him as he lets his body relax back into the water and closes his eyes again. “Feels good huh?”

“Mmhmm.” Barry groans out. Barry wasn’t mad at Iris, not by a long shot but he was a little disappointed. He knew the only reason she didn’t tell her father the truth about them being in love or him having a kid was because she didn’t want him to judge him or probably judge her for picking him. He thought once they talked in the private room back at the villa that they were done with secrets. He wanted to bring up a lot of things to Iris. Why her dad kept talking about Scott, why she lied at the table, why she wanted her father's approval of them in the first place. But she didn’t want to talk about it so he wasn’t gonna bring it up but he wasn’t gonna act like everything was great between them. He did that in his last relationship, he wasn’t about to do it in this one. So, he just laid there in the water with his head leaning back against the lip of the tub and his arms up on both sides of it, trying not to think about anything.  Even though Iris didn’t want to talk he could feel her presence, feel her eyes staring at him. He didn’t want to argue or be a jerk about the situation so, he was gonna do what she's doing. Avoid the situation and just enjoy each other's time together alone because he didn’t know when they might get this chance again. “Iris?” Barry says in a sing-song tone.

“Hm?” Iris jumps back a little, begin alerted out of her nightmare of what her dad might say once she tells him the truth. It didn’t go so well in her head. 

“What you thinking bout?” Barry sighs out, sitting up and letting his back rest against the tub. His eyes scan over her face with uncertainty. 

Iris smiles despite how she feels. “I was just thinking since… you're feeling good.”

“Mhmm.” 

“I wanna feel good too.” Her voice is as soft as her eyes as she bites her nail innocently while patiently waiting for his response. Barry just nodded his head, agreeing with her request. He watches her patiently as she strips herself of her clothes and turns her ponytail into a bun. Even though Iris needed this relaxation before she confronted her dad about Barry she still wanted to make sure her man was good, that they were still good.

Iris climbs in resting back against the opposite side of the tub. As Iris settles into the water she feels Barry’s hands on her feet and legs and while it felt amazing, she knew that she should be making him feel better. She was the one telling him to lie in order to protect her father's raft and his feelings. “I thought I was supposed to be making you feel good.” She says softly, feeling his warm, big hands massage her feet.

“You will.” Barry challenges with a glint in his eye. He wasn’t naive, he knew she was trying to butter him up for what she did at the dinner table and he was going to let her. He wasn’t mad at her, just disappointed. She knew how hard it was for him to tell her the truth about his son and now that the truth was out in the open he talked about him all the time. Iris said that Joe was the most important man in her life and wanted both of the men that she loves to get along and like each other but now that Iris sees that Joe doesn’t like him even without knowing everything about him she’s trying to do some damage control.

Iris moves slowly across the tub into his personal space. Her thighs straddling his as she sits in between his legs.“I love you.” Iris whispers, pressing her lips to the shell of his ear as she hugs his neck then grazes his hands across his strong shoulders that are placed on the rim of the tub. “You know that right?” She asks as she pulls back to not only hear but see his response.

Barry sighs, placing his hands around her back as she holds onto him. “Of course.” Barry smiles sincerely, as he traces the outline of her face while looking deep into her gorgeous brown eyes. “And I love you.” Barry stares into her eyes until the last second, until he closes his eyes to press his lips to her’s for a simple kiss. As she deepened the kiss, her right hand caressing his jaw while her left arm was tightly secured around his neck and his hands started to explore her body. He moves her closer to him until her chest is pressed up against his, his hands scratching up and down her swan-like back which causes her to shudder, then moves his hands past her back to squeezing her ass as she plunges her tongue into his mouth. Going at an agonizingly slow pace he drifts his hand from her butt to the inside her inner thigh to play her clit as he tries to keep the passionate kiss going while her wet hands play in his hair.

Iris gasps into his mouth at the feeling of Barry’s thumb rubbing circles around her clit. She got so lost in the steamy kiss and his large hands touching every intimate part of her body. Then she remembers why they are in this position in the first place. This moment was about him, pleasuring him. He was a good sport all day. After they got interrupted by her dad at the apartment-which was supposed to be their “first time”, dealing with her attitude back at Target, then having her dad interrupted them again, and telling Barry to lie about their love for each other and now about his son as well. So, yeah he deserved some special attention and maybe, just maybe she could get some special attention later. 

Barry was so turned on with Iris sitting in his lap. The hot water created a stream in the room, making everything more hot and slippery. Water cascading down both of their bodies as she shifts and moans every other second as his thumb continues to rub circles around her clit. He wanted to do more than just tease her, he wanted to taste her on his tongue. He wanted her to sit on her shoulders with her legs hanging outside of the tub as she sat on his face. “Come here.” Barry command in a growl as he places his hands underneath her thighs to lift her into a standing position.

Iris grabs his face with both hands looking into his eyes. “Later…” Iris does a wet chuckle as she sees the frustrated look on his face but it quickly changes into arousal once she moves her index finger down his stomach to his navel. “Now turn around.” Barry does as she says and tries to turn around in the tub without looking too silly with his long, gangly limbs trying to maneuver in such a small area. He ended up standing up and turning around after he almost hit Iris in the head with his leg. He apologized profusely but she just laughed it off. Iris scoots back until her back hits the opposite side of the tub and Barry lays his back against her chest. As Barry rested his head back against Iris's shoulder she started to get to work on his rashes. Reaching outside the tub for some more aloe vera serum -she even bought the lotion for after the bath- and smoothed it into his skin. Starting from the back of his neck as she lifted his head just for a second, across his shoulder blades, down his arms and chest, then made him lift his leg to really smooth the medicine in on his thigh. 

Barry was in heaven as she massaged every part of his body that she could reach. Barry groans lowly, releasing a breath that he has been mentally holding since he stepped foot into the West residence. She didn’t want him to think about anything but what was happening in this bath between the two of them and it was working as his mind cleared.

Iris continues to massage his shoulders and neck as she kisses the temple of his head before she did an audible swallow. “I will tell him about DJ okay?” She whispers.

Barry keeps his eyes closed as he feels Iris's hands move from his shoulders, to rubbing up and down his chest and nibbling on his ear. He was getting aroused but felt like she wanted to have this serious conversation- just when he decided to let it go- about what happened at the dinner table. But how was he supposed to focus when her hands were so close to his dick. “When?” Barry moans out, feeling her hands move past his chest, past his navel, to loosely grabbing his dick. Barry twitched at the sensation but tried to keep as still and as serious as possible.

Maybe Iris was trying to butter Barry up. Okay, of course, she was trying to butter him up. Get his mind to focus on releasing some sexual tension versing being mad at her for lying. She didn’t want him to be upset with her. She just wasn’t ready to tell her dad about Barry's illegitimate child that wasn’t biologically his so she was going to distract him. Wheedle him into not being upset and make him feel good until he forgave her or at least forget about it for a day or two. “I will tell him… uh, this week.” She smiles as her hand starts to move up and down his shaft, grip tightens on his dick. 

Despite the amazing feeling of having Iris stroke his dick, flicking her wrist in a tantalizing, slow motion. He need to know if she was being truthful. He craned his neck to look at her. To see if she was going to lie to his face like she lied to her family at the table. “I will. I will tell him before we leave… maybe.” Iris teases.

“Iris,” he deadpans her as he grabs onto the rim of the tub to stand up. Iris wanted to make this moment light between them but he didn’t appreciate her teasing him when it came to his son. 

“Okay, okay.” Iris pulls him back down, grabbing onto his shoulders as she sees him start to lift out of the tub. “I’m sorry,” Iris turns his head toward her, kissing his lips as she mushed his cheeks together. After the kiss, Barry turns, leaning his arm on top of the tub to hold his head up with his hand. “I will tell him everything this week. Just give me some time baby, okay?” Iris sneaks her hand around his waist and places her hand back on his shaft once he didn't answer her right away. She sees his cheeks turning red and his nose flare while he tries to hold in a grunt as she starts to nip and suck on his exposed neck. She reaches her other hand around to pull his head back on her shoulder and he lays back willingly. Even with an attitude she still somehow gets her way. “Okay?” Iris didn’t want him to be upset with her but she wasn’t gonna lie he was kinda sexy when he was brooding.

“Okay,” Barry clenches his jaw as her thumb swipes over the tip of his dick. He grips her thigh in the water, feeling the pressure in the pit of his stomach, ready to explode. As Iris's hand moves faster up and down his dick she starts to leave kisses down the side of his face. “No more lying.” Barry breathes out as he takes a peek at her from his peripheral, gripping her thigh a little tighter to get his point across as he bites his bottom lip to restrain himself from cumming. 

“Yeah, he is definitely hot as hell when he’s mad at me.” Iris thought as she gazed at his beautiful face. “No more lying.” Iris shakes her hand as her nose brushes the side of his face then turns his head again to seal her promise with a kiss while her hand continues to jerk him off. 

“So when will I get to return the favor?” Barry asks as Iris starts to smooth the aloe vera lotion into his not so redden skin. After Barry finished in the tub Iris joked that the water was now contaminated and they needed to actually bathe. She decided that they should take a shower together -and yes, she wore a shower cap- and it was so hard for Barry not to touch her but he did get in some steamy kisses and some caresses. Iris didn’t want him to return the favor because she knew her dad and it was only a matter of time before he interrupted them again. So after they finished their shower she wrapped a towel around him and herself and ushered him into her room. 

“Hmm, how about you surprise me. Or maybe I should just surprise you.” Iris smirks. Once they got to the room she made Barry sit on the bed with his towel on until she was done drying herself off, put on lotion, and a simple oversized t-shirt and panties. Even though they already talked about what happened at dinner and she apologized she still wanted to cater to him and make him feel special. At least for tonight. She so hoped that her dad took the conversation she would have with him about Barry's son well. But if he didn’t she didn’t know how she would handle it or how to handle Barry’s feelings about it. So, she was doing some damage control right now.

“Surprise me how?” Barry says with a glint in his eye as he watches her spread lotion across his shoulders blades. “Waking me up by sitting on my face? I think I would like that…” Barry stops her hands from rubbing in the lotion and pulls her in between his legs, gripping onto her hips. “I like it a lot.” He says mimicking the famous line from the movie “Dumb and Dumber”

“You are so stupid.” Iris rolls her eyes, laughing at him as she leans down for a chaste kiss. Iris moves to the side of her to grab the bottle of lotion from the other side of the bed to finish covering his rashes.

“Uh uh,” Barry snatches her back by her oversized t-shirt. “How about a surprise right now.” 

“No, Barry,” Iris whines as she playfully tries to pull away from him but he stands up, letting his towel drop as he picks her up by her thighs. “You are such a horn dog.” Iris laughs as she tries to dodge his kisses. 

“Me?” Barry gasps sarcastically. “What just happened in the bathroom then?” 

“That doesn’t count.” Iris counters as she smoothes her arms around his neck, grazing a hand into his damp hair.

“Oh?” Barry questions as he squeezes her thighs.

“Yeah,” Iris laughs, grabbing his jaw as she makes his head nod yes with her own. “And I don’t remember you stopping me…”

“Do I have stupid written across my forehead?” Barry says sarcastically with a chuckle at the end.

“Hm,” Iris examines his forehead, placing her hand under her chin as she thinks. “I don’t know… it looks like stupid to me…” Iris smacks her lips together and shrugs with an inquisitive look on her face.

“Shut up.” Barry throws her on the bed playfully. They have only been together for two months so, their relationship was still brand spanking new and he found himself always thinking about her and just wanting to be around her, and in her space. And because their relationship was still fresh and new he always wants to kiss her, play fight, tease her, touch her. Anything that he could do with Iris West made him happy, made him content. He just loved being in her presence. And especially loved being intimate with her -something that he lacked with other girls. Being intimate with Iris was his favorite thing to do.

Iris lays back on the bed on her elbows, looking up at him. Why was he doing this to her? With his charming smile, still damp hair that was falling in his face, broad shoulders and glistening abs, and the things that have been the biggest problem since they made it into town. His dick, that was now standing at full attention. Barry Allen was going to be the death of her but in all the best ways possible. 

He walked up to the bed, pressed his fist into the mattress as his muscles protruded, challenging her with his eyes to deny him access to her body. He stays like that for only a second, daring her to tell him to stop but it never comes. He slowly crawls up the bed and over her body. As soon as he’s hovering over her, she grabs his face to pull him down to her. Barry takes his time looking over her beautiful face. Then finally leans down to kiss her plump lips. It wasn’t slow and chaste like it usually started. It was fast, tongue filled, and rough. Her hands scratching and yanking his hair while his hands pushed up her oversized t-shirt past her chest to play with her nipples. 

Iris body was on fire. Who knew kissing could get her so wet. She can feel his manhood pressed up against her thigh and that alone was driving her crazy. “We have to be quiet.” Iris whispered with her mouth pressed to his. She didn’t know what she was saying. Her mouth spoke before her brain could keep up or realized the meaning behind her words. Her brain was on autopilot. They shouldn’t be doing this, whatever “it” was. Whether he just wanted to go down on her or having sex. But they really shouldn’t be having sex without a condom but tell that to her now pulsating vagina that if it could talk would probably curse her out for denying herself of this great opportunity to be fucked. Iris has never had sex while her father was home, ever. She always found a way to be incognito when she started having sex. It was usually around the time when Cecile and her dad got serious and they would go on date night every week and sometimes even go out of town for the weekend. But she’s never been this bold, not even with Scott. Barry Allen was just a different breed of a man. He made her want to do crazy things like this just from one look.

Barry acknowledged her request as he continued to kiss her supple lips but knew from experience that her words meant nothing. But he was sure she could find a way to keep herself quiet. Barry sat up on his knees and spread her legs wide as he pulled her panties down and threw them across the room. As he hovers over her on his hinges he admires her amazing body. Her smooth brown skin and her voluptuous hips and thighs that he loved. He slowly moves his hand past the lines of her neck, past her big t-shirt that he decided that he wanted her to keep on, down the middle of her chest. Iris sighs out a desperate breath, half of her wanting him to just hurry up and make love to her but then the other half of her loving how he adorns her body. He sees the fiery look in her eyes but continues feeling every inch of her body. He places his hand on her breast, pinching and rubbing her nipple as his other hand moves down past her navel to her awaiting wet lips. He starts to rotate his thumb around her clit, slowly building speed as he keeps his hand placed on her breast.

Iris does a throaty moan, trying to keep quiet. She whimpers as she undulates her hip at the movement of his thumb touching her. She grasps onto his wrist in a tight grip that's grabbing her breast, eyes rolling back into her head as he replaces his thumb with his middle finger to give more direct rubs to her clit. She couldn’t take it anymore, she wanted and needed him inside her now. “Baby, I… I need...” Iris whispered as she removes his hand that was pleasuring the lower half of her body and pulls him down between her legs as she wrapped her leg high around his waist. 

Barry just wanted to taste her but the look in her eyes was telling him otherwise. Her bedroom eyes were telling him he needed to be inside her right now. And god knows he wanted to but then he remembered that Joe took their condoms and he didn’t know how she felt about the pull out method. So he hesitated until Iris whispered those simple but needy words. “Please baby.” She says seductively, nibbling on his lips.

Knock, knock knock. “Iris? It’s dad. Open up.” 

“And there it is,” Barry says defeatedly as his head falls into the crook of her neck and lets out an exhausted breath. “Theirs the blue balls again.” Barry gets off of her and sits at the edge of the bed and wraps the towel back around his waist.

Iris felt like she laid there on her back for hours even though it was just for a second. Her dad was a night owl and had ears like one. Why did she think that she could get it in while her father was just two doors down. Iris stands up and immediately tries to find some pants to put on as she pulls her shirt down.

Knock, knock. “Iris?” Joe said with an authoritative voice with his arms folded on his chest. Joe couldn’t sleep. He rolled around in bed for about an hour or two. He just didn’t feel comfortable having his daughter sleeping with a stranger. Iris and Scott had been together at least nine months before she introduced him to the family. Scott was a respectable guy when he met him for their summer break. He even volunteered to sleep on the pull out bed downstairs. Now, why wasn’t this guy like this? And on top of everything Iris was being secretive. He knew that she changed after her breakup with Scott. She was never quite the same, it had to be because she was still in love with him and was trying to feel in the gaps of her life with men that didn’t deserve her. He could always tell when she was withholding information because she overcompensated for things. So since Iris was withholding information about the tattooed thug Joe was gonna keep his eye on him at all times, from sundown to sunrise until he figured out the truth behind Barry Allen. 

“Coming… just give me a minute,” Iris said, trying to keep panic from out of her voice as she rushed Barry to put on something decent while she pulled up her pants. Iris took a deep breath, taking a glance at Barry to see if he was fully dressed and then slowly opened the door. “Hi, daddy. What are you still doing up? Don’t you have work in the morning?” Iris gives her best smile, showing all her pearly whites with her eyes lighting up like Christmas Eve. 

Iris had the door cracked open but Joe could see Barry seated at the head of the bed with his head hung low staring at his phone. “Mhhm. I was just thinking since this is the second guy you’ve brought to the house and from what I saw early.” Barry gulps, keeping his head down looking at his phone but hearing every word Joe was saying. “I would feel more comfortable if he slept downstairs on the pull-out.”

“Dad,” Iris rolls her eyes, exhausted already by this conversation. “We’re not children.” Iris gawked at her father. “And besides that bed is old and lumpy…You say it always gives you back pain and even when we have family over they always rather sleep on the floor.” 

“What? Baby girl, I sleep on that pull out all the time. It’s perfectly fine and besides, remember Scott slept on it.” Iris cringed at her dad bringing up Scott's name in front of Barry. Why did he have to go there? It’s like he wants Barry to hate every minute of being in this house. And while Barry and Scott were cool she didn’t need her dad flaunting how much he liked him in Barry’s face “It’s just a respect thing. It would just make your grandma and I more comfortable.” Joe fibbed but only a little. He didn’t feel comfortable with them cohabiting in that room together. Who knew what they were doing. And that’s how she’ll end up pregnant. 

“Was it really Grandma or just you?” Iris deadpans him, looking exhausted by this whole conversation. 

“It was-”

“It’s fine babe. I’ll sleep downstairs.” Barry stands up, grabbing his phone and the charger, slipping on some socks, sweats, and a hoodie over his shirt. 

“See he’s fine with it. Now I’ll see you in the morning before I go to work. Good night.” Joe walks back to his room feeling accomplished but once he laid down next to Cecile he automatically knew that that boy would easily sneak his way back into Iris's room and be back on the couch in the morning without him even knowing and he didn’t need any of that going on.

When Iris heard the door slam to her father's room she took a much-needed breath out of her lungs. Right when she was about to suggest she sleep downstairs with him or maybe he could just sneak back into her room he moved past her out the door with a solemn look on his face. “Barr wait,” Iris yells in a whisper as she grabs his wrist to stop him from walking.

“It's fine Iris. I’ll sleep on the pull out bed like the “Respectable Scott”. Barry says nonchalantly with air quotes. Joe didn’t like Barry. Point blank period. Just from the way he kept bringing up Scott was pissing him off. He wanted to be respectful and do as Mr. West asked but that didn’t mean he had to like it. 

“Stop, come here,” Iris pulls him by his hoodie until she could wrap her arms around his waist as they stood outside of her room. “Don’t be like that. He’s just being overprotective and trying to get under your skin. After I talk to him and he gets to know you for the next couple of days he will love you… probably even more than me.” Iris chuckled as she sees Barry roll his eyes, chuckling dryly at her remark. 

“Mmm, I hope not.”

“Just give it a couple days … okay?” Iris grabs his chin to look down at her so she could see for herself that he was giving a truthful, honest answer.

“Okay,” Barry says softly. 

“Kisses?” Iris says in a baby voice as she reaches up on her tippy toes, pouting her lips for him to kiss.

Barry heaves a chuckle and bends down to kiss her lips. He could never tell Iris West no, that was his kryptonite. So he was gonna try and put everything that’s happened in the last twelve hours behind him and put his best foot forward.

Once he tries to pull away Iris pulls him back by his face for more simple pecks to his lips. She didn’t want to let him go. They haven’t slept apart since their first argument. So she would miss him being wrapped around her body at night, talking and laughing in the dark while the others slept, listening to his heartbeat as she laid on his chest, messing with his hair until he fell asleep. She would miss waking up to him with his messy hair, groggy voice, and teasing him about his morning breath. But if sleeping downstairs would stop her dad from being so unwelcoming to Barry then so be it.

“Alright. Alright.” Barry laughs, pulling her hands down from his face. “I’ll see you in the morning.” Barry smiles, brushing across her chin with his thumb. Barry pulls her into a hug. “Goodnight baby.” He says into her hair, before kissing the top of it.

“Night.” 

Barry gets down the stairs and sees the pull out bed already made. Which means Mr. West had this planned from the start. Barry had to laugh while shaking his head. He laid down on the bed and felt the uncomfortable lumps and bumps in it. Barry tossed and turned for twenty minutes trying to get comfortable to no avail. So he just closed his eyes, trying to force himself asleep. Until he felt the bed dip. “Iris, you're not supposed to be down here.” Barry smiles as he turns over to see her sleeping beside him.

“Well, I’m glad you're following the rules,” Joe says as he gets under the covers with Barry.

“Woah!” Barry jumps and falls out of the bed seeing Joe laying next to him. Barry quickly stands up and smoothes down his hair and clothes. “Mr. West your…” Barry clears his throat. “You’re gonna sleep here tonight.” 

“Why not? This is my house right?” Joe gets comfortable in the bed- even though a loose spring is poking his side- and turns the tv on.

“Yes, yes of course. I just thought I would be sleeping down here alone.” 

“Oh no, no, no Mr. Allen.” 

“Don’t you have a bed upstairs?” Barry asks uncomfortably as he slides into the bed next to him but keeps his distance.

“Sure do. So does Iris.” Joe turns on his side, closing his eyes to fall asleep. “By me sleeping here assures me that she gets a good night's sleep …” Joe opens his eyes with a stern look on his face to look at Barry with conviction in his eyes. “All alone… now good night boy.” Joe slides deeper into the bed, still on his side to get comfortable until he peaks at Barry out of one eye. “What are you doing under there?” 

Barry moves a pillow between the two of them. “It’s just a pillow... might need a barrier.”

“A barrier for what?”

“I tend to move around in my sleep,” Barry says nonchalantly as he tries to get settled on his back and prepare himself for the roughest sleep of his life.

“How you know you move around if you sleep?” Joe looks at him confusingly.

“Because Iris told me-” Barry sees Joe sit up with a mean look on his face. Like he was ready to put handcuffs on him and send him to jail. “I mean… I mentioned it to her after someone else told me.” Barry cringes but tries to smile anyway before Captain West puts him behind bars. 

Joe continues to stare at the boy, who is afraid of him. Which is just how Joe wanted it. Joe wanted to make him uncomfortable and afraid until he popped under pressure. He let the boy in his home, let him get to know his girls, ate his food, and was sleeping in his house. He knew there was a conversation coming from Iris about his behavior. And as a doting father, he would listen but that didn’t mean he had to like what she was saying.

Barry gulps, starting to sweat as he continues to stare at him. Barry rarely got nervous but once he stepped foot in this house he became a nervous wreck. “Look Mr. West I know Iris and I have only been together a short period of time but I’m really serious about her. And I would never lead her on or even step foot in this house if I didn’t see a future with her. And we’re adults… we can talk about this right. Iris and I sleeping together-.

“No,” Joe tries to interrupt him but Bary keeps rambling.

“We have a very healthy relationship-”

“No, stop… stop.” Joe puts his hands up to cover his ears.

“We can’t talk about this?” 

“No. I don’t want to hear about you sleeping with my daughter-”

“Well, we haven’t slept together, “slept together” yet but we almost-” Barry just couldn’t stop his mouth from vomiting words. 

“Ew...” Joe stares at him in disgust as he turns the tv off, officially ready to go to sleep. “Ew, ew, ew. I do not want to hear about you sleeping with my daughter. You’re sleeping with me now. Okay, now goodnight.” Joe turns over, closing his eyes trying not to envision his perfect princess doing anything remotely close to being with that boy. “Gotdamn crossdresser,” Joe whispers under his breath as he falls asleep.


	26. SUNDAY'S BEST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHAPTER ALERT!  
> Sorry, this chapter is so lame but at least it's long and kinda funny.  
> I hope you all enjoy. Don't forget to comment down below your thoughts.

“Oh, I’m Goofy Goober (Yeah)  
You’re a Goofy Goober (Yeah)  
We're all Goofy Goobers (Yeah)  
Goofy, Goofy, Goofy, Goofy, (Yeah)” Jenna repeats word for word every lyric to her favorite song from the Spongebob Movie while sitting on the pull out bed with a bowl of cereal as she bounces to the beat of the music.  
Barry wakes up laying almost off the side of the bed as he slowly turns his head to see Jenna sitting with a bowl of cereal in her lap at the foot of the bed, on Mr. West's side. He had a terrible night's sleep. Barry thought he was a wild sleeper but Iris’s father must have had the same problem. He woke up multiple times cuddling up with him, Joe’s leg laying on top of his, Barry laying at the foot of the bed, Joe hitting him in his sleep -which was probably on purpose- and waking up on the floor with Joe all on his side of the bed.  
“Good Morning Mr. Barry,” Jenna says with a mouthful of Captain Crunch with her eyes glued to the tv.  
“Ugh, Good Morning.” Barry sits up slowly, feeling pain all over his body especially his neck and back.  
“Are you okay?” Jenna asks as she looks over her shoulder, seeing his face all scrunched up.  
“Yeah, I’m good-” He says unsure of himself or where everyone else was. “Where is everybody mom?” Barry inquires, standing up as he tries to stretch out all his aches and pains but it doesn’t help. Barry was groggy, dehydrated, had a slight headache -from sleeping on the bed of concrete- and exhausted. He felt terrible and was pretty sure that he looked even worse. He didn’t know if he could make it through Tuesday sleeping on the bed from hell. Iris was right, he much rather would sleep on the floor. He needed a painkiller, coffee and some food and in that order. “Grandma, mommy, and Iris are in the kitchen and my dad went to work. He left a note for you on the desk by the door that he told me not to tell mommy about.” Jenna says matter of factly as she shrugs her shoulders.  
Barry walked slowly over to the desk and saw the note and it says. “Morning Mr. Allen. Hope you had a decent night's sleep. I had to go into work early today but I will be home around 5 pm and would like it if you finished all these chores for me. It’s only the polite thing to do since you will be in my house for four days. You are considered a guest in this house but you must pull your own weight. Mr. Allen please mow the lawn, clean the gutters, clean the driveway, pull the weeds out in the backyard, rake leaves, clean out the BBQ pit, and fix the garbage disposal. Please have this all done by the time I get off. Iris is having a surprise belated birthday party after church tomorrow so the house must be clean before all my family arrives. Please do not tell Iris anything about the surprise and throw this note away after you read it. Thank you.  
Barry balls up the note, rolling his eyes as he shoves it in his pocket. Maybe Joe was like this with Scott as well. Maybe it was a test to see if he was worthy enough to be with his daughter. Well, whatever it was Barry was going to do any and everything Mr. West asked of him until he approved of him and Iris’s relationship.  
“Babe!” Iris yelled from the kitchen. She knew every nook and cranny in this house. Especially when the old, crummy pull out bed was being in use. It sprang and groaned whenever someone moved so she knew Barry was up. She had a good night's sleep -despite Barry not being beside her. She got up, showered, and shaved. Not having any plans to go anywhere so she wore black leggings, a loose, long maroon sweater, and thermal socks. As she made her way downstairs she saw Barry snoring softly off to the edge of the bed. She rolls her eyes, laughing to herself, thinking about all the times he’s almost crushed her because he’ll move every other hour. As she got around to the pullout couch she kissed her baby sister on the forehead as she watched cartoons sitting at the foot of the bed before she walked into the kitchen to fix some coffee.  
Barry yawns and tries to stretch again but the pain in his back was too substantial to move. He shuffles his feet, trying to make his way to the kitchen as he pulls the hood of his hoodie over his head to cover his bed head. Once he got in the kitchen Grandma Esther was the first one to notice him. All the women were up and looking nice as they chatted and helped each other prepare breakfast. “Good Morning Sugga. Did you have a good night's sleep?” Grandma Esther asks as she starts mixing the bowl of pancake mix to make breakfast for everyone.  
“I slept… uh.” Barry slept terrible, awful, and horrible to say the least, but he didn’t want to come off rude. He was a guest in this house and didn’t want to offend anyone.  
“You can tell the true Barry.” Cecile smiled as she turns around from cooking the eggs at the stove to look at him warmly. Cecile knew Joe like the back of her hand and one thing that could get under his skin or make him upset was anything that had to deal with his daughter. So after he rolled around the bed tossing and turning for the tenth time Cecile told him to either go to sleep or he can be miserable and sleep on the couch. Iris got her stubbornness from her father, so, of course, he slept on that couch. What Cecile didn’t know is that he made Barry sleep on the pull-out- which was the most uncomfortable thing in the world. Cecile would have been thrown the atrocious thing away if it wasn’t such an expensive gift from Joe’s sister. Poor guy, nobody deserves that punishment. Even though Cecile had to get to know Barry a lot more before she officially thought he was the right man for her stepdaughter, she did honestly like him. She likes the way he carried himself, he was respectful, kind-hearted. She likes and appreciated how he took the time to talk to Jenna, how he looks at Iris -not like she was the only woman in the world, that was to cliche. But like she was special like he had all these other beautiful flowers but Iris… that’s the one he chose and that’s the one that stood out to him over all the rest.  
“I slept pretty bad…” Barry chuckles as he rubs his forehead. “That bed is a monster and I say that with the utmost respect.” Barry tried to smile through his cringe because he didn’t want to offend anyone.  
“Oh, no I apologize on my husband's behalf of having you sleep on that thing-”  
“Well, he slept on it too.”  
“He did?” Grandma Esther and Iris turn around at the same time to look at Barry with shocked looks on their face. Cecile figured once he didn't come back to bed that he must have slept on the pull out bed with Barry just to put his so-called “Captain Joe West fear in him.”  
Iris shook her head. Great, now she had some more sucking up to do. It was already bad enough he had to sleep on that crappy bed now she found out he had to sleep with her overbearing father and she still has yet to talk to him about what happened yesterday. Iris grabbed a cup of coffee for Barry and gave it to him to drink.  
Barry took the mug from Iris willingly. “Yeah, but it's okay ..I don’t mind it,” Barry smiled reassuringly. He drank the hot liquid and felt a little better. His body still ached but the coffee woke him up more. And he would need the energy if he was going to finish all the tasks Joe had for him done before he got home.  
“You sure you're okay?” Iris scanned over his face as she rubbed her hand up and down his arm. He had bags under his eyes and sleep lines down his face, he had his hoodie on maybe trying to cover his bed head, and he was standing very stiff. Iris felt kinda bad because he didn’t get any sleep but she didn’t know if it was more so because of the bed or her dad.  
“Yeah, I’m good.” Barry yawns as he drinks another swig of his coffee that she handed him. “Just tired.”  
“Awe honey,” Iris pouts at Barry’s groggy voice and drained demeanor. “You need me to make you feel better?” Iris whispers under her breath while smiling as she wraps her hands around his waist.  
Barry sucked his teeth at the pressure Iris was putting on his back. “Ouch Iris… careful, careful. I’m sore.”  
Iris quickly rubs up and down his sore back. Even though she wanted to laugh at how much of a baby he was being. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. How about you go upstairs and shower, it’ll help with the soreness. And breakfast will be ready when you get back down yeah?”  
“Yeah, okay.” Barry took his time drinking the last of his coffee. He was going to need it if he was going to finish all his “chores”. Barry leaned down to kiss her before he pulled away. He also felt a firm smack on his butt as he turned around to walk away. Surprisingly enough nobody was looking when she did that as she winked at him. “I’m gonna get you back for that.” Barry mouths to her as he rubs his now sore ass. 

After Barry’s much-needed shower he felt a lot better. He was still very sore though even after meditating and stretching for a good twenty minutes in Iris's room. He put on a simple t-shirt that he didn’t mind getting dirty and black athletic shorts with chucks. He enjoyed having breakfast with the women in the West resident. The food was delicious, especially the pancakes, and the banter between the women was even better. They gossiped and laughed about any and everything. He felt welcomed by them as they integrated him into every conversation and moment they had together. After breakfast Iris went to go wash the dishes, Cecile took Jenna upstairs for her bath and Grandma Esther sat down on the couch to watch her stories. Iris wanted Barry to come in the kitchen to help her but he told her Joe asked him to do some simple things around the house. Little did Iris know none of those things on the list of chores were simple. 

After Jenna’s bath Cecile and Jenna made their wait downstairs to see Iris staring out the window. “Ann?” Cecile sneaks up behind Iris to shock her out of her trans as the women both laugh. “What are you looking at?” Cecile looks out the window and sees Barry with his shirt in his back pocket as he power streams the driveway with water firing back at his face and body. It was like a commercial for Axe Men as he fingered through his hair, water dripped down his chest and abs. “Oh,”  
“Sorry,” Iris licks her lips trying to hold in a blush. “He’s just nice to look at sometimes.” Iris steps away from the window a little bit embarrassed and hot, watching Barry do manly chores as he sweats.  
“It’s fine Ann… I get why you can't help but to stare.” Cecile sits on the couch with Grandma Esther and pats the seat next to her for Iris to sit down in the middle of them. “So, Barry is quite handsome… and charming-”  
“Don’t forget and fine baby. And I do mean FIIINNNEE!” Grandma Esther repeats as Iris comes to see in between them laughing.  
“Grandma please don’t take my boyfriend away from me… He already loves your cooking more than mine.” Iris teases.  
“Well, I can’t help that he might fall for the original… You know I still got it, I’m still fine.” Grandma Esther says sarcastically as she stands up to spin around, showing off her outfit.  
“Work it, girl,” Cecile says as they applaud her. “But seriously Ann. Does he make you happy? And I mean more than just surface level.” Iris took a deep breath as she saw her Grandma sit back down and put her stories on mute. Iris knew then that this conversation was an important one. Just because they have only been together for two months and moving very quickly. And everyone knew how closed off she was after Scott. She never brought a man over, let alone talk about them in front of her family. So, introducing them to Barry was a big deal especially after all the hurt Scott inflicted on her.  
“Yeah,” Iris smiles shyly, feeling like a little girl in middle school telling them about her first kiss. “Even though we don’t have much in common… Barry just gets me. He makes me feel.” Iris places her hand over her heart while smiling just thinking about him. “He makes me smile, laugh. He makes my soul smile. He makes me excited to love again. I am so in love-” Iris's eyes widen in fear at her last couple of words. She didn’t mean to tell her family she was in love with him. She didn’t want them to judge the time frame and the place that they fell in love -on a reality game show.  
“Love?!” Grandma Esther questions with her eyebrows raised.  
“You love him?” Cecile asks sincerely. Iris nods her head, fearing the conversation of the doubt they might have about her moving so fast with a guy she’s only known for a couple of months on a dating show. “I figured.”  
“Me too,” Jenna says as she sits crossed leg playing on her Nintendo Switch.  
“You saw it too little girl?” Grandma Esther asked.  
“Yup.”  
“And how do you know mom.” Iris smiles despite the grilling she's about to get as she speaks to her sister.  
“Because you kept kissing him...a lot.” Jenna sticks her finger in her mouth acting like she’s throwing up. “Ew, I saw it.” Iris places her head down with her hand covering her face. Iris thought that Jenna only saw them kiss once but she guessed she was paying a little more attention than she thought. Iris hoped she wouldn’t bring up the condom thing. She prayed for it actually.  
“Is that so.” Cecile looks at Iris trying to scold her but she keeps her head down.  
“Yup. And he buys her everything so he must love her back… he spent a lot of money yesterday… like a gazillion dollars...he must love me too cause he bought me french fries.” Jenna smiles as everyone laughs at her but she keeps smiling because she was so sure of her answers.  
“Wow, that is love little girl.” Grandma Esther smiles at her. “Yall need to watch her before she takes a man for all he's worth.” She whispers to Cecile and Iris.  
Iris smiles at her family but her facial expression quickly changes. “There is something else I didn’t tell you both…” Iris was so scared. She isn’t as scared as she will be when she tells her father, but she’s still terrified. But if she could get her stepmom and grandma on board then they could help her explain everything to her dad. Because when her father had his mind set there was no changing it. But she promised Barry she would tell them before they leave and she didn’t mean to let it slip that she loved him but as she thinks about it there was no way she could keep the truth from them. It wasn’t right to her family or Barry. So she would be honest and however, they felt about it was their opinion but she was going to live her life regardless. “Um, Barry has a two-year-old son named Donovan.” Iris gulps and looks between her stepmom and grandma who have blank stares on their face.  
“Jenna, go upstairs,” Cecile says, still looking at Iris.  
“Awe, but mom-”  
“Jenna Marie West.” Cecile gives Jenna a stern look and Jenna instantly gets up and runs upstairs to her room.  
Cecile was the first to speak. “So, he doesn’t have a dog?” Iris shakes her head timidly. “But a two-year-old son?” Iris nods her head yes. Cecile was speechless. She didn’t know what to say. Iris was still young, she was only twenty-five and Cecile didn’t think she was ready to take care of someone else's child. Hell, she wasn’t even ready and she was in her early forties. “What happened to the mother?”  
“She’s not in the picture anymore. She got married and Barry has full custody of him.”  
“Hm,”  
“That’s a lot, Ann… Taking care of life is hard work.” Grandma Esther says. Even though she’s had a fair share of boyfriends and husbands. She has been a single parent for the majority of her kid's life. And it wasn’t easy and she didn't know if Iris was prepared at such a young age to be someone's mother.  
“And his son isn’t biologically his. His ex cheated and got pregnant by someone else…” Iris kinda regrets telling them that part because Barry hated when people pitied him and she didn’t want him to come back in the house with everyone looking at him with solemn looks on their face because of his sad story.  
“Oh, my. That's heartbreaking to hear.” Cecile was a little concerned about this whole situation. While Iris did have the look of love she was still unsure if Iris was ready to take on the role of a mother to someone else's kid. And from the little Iris already told them she instantly knew that Barry and his ex had a strained relationship. And bringing another woman into an already drama-filled life was just going to bring more chaos to the child's life.  
When Cecile started getting serious with Joe he introduced her to Francine first. And while they are on good terms now it took some time before Francine was okay with her being in her kid's lives. She didn’t know the ends and outs of Barry's past relationship but Iris trying to mother someone's child wouldn’t be a walk in the park especially if the mother had anything to do with it. She would have to be the voice of reason between the two parents that don't get along and always try to be a friend first before a mother because she will never replace the birth mother. And she hoped Iris knew that before she jumped headfirst into being in his son's life.  
“Yeah, but please treat him the same. Don’t treat him like a charity case.”  
“Oh without question.” Grandma Esther placed her hand on Iris' knee. “Barry seems like a nice man. And having a kid brings out the maturity side to a man. I just want to know if you’re prepared for this life because it isn’t easy Ann. Cecile can tell you that first hand.”  
“Yeah,” Cecile shakes her head. “Not that you and Wally were bad kids but it was hard for me to integrate myself into your life. You were so used to it being just your dad and you were kinda closed off at first. It took some time before you got comfortable around me, remember?”  
“Yeah, I remember.” While Cecile was the best mother figure Iris could ask for it took some time before Iris opened up to her. With her still holding out hope that her parents would get back together and then her hitting puberty, Iris became a little mean when her father decided to move on. But Cecile was always gentle and consistent and by watching everything Cecile did to gain Iris trust she thought she could do the same with DJ. “And thank you for being so patient and loving.”  
Cecile brushes her hair behind her ear. “Awe, Ann you are always easy to love.”  
“Always.” Grandma Esther reassures. “Well, how do you feel about it? Is this what you want?”  
“I feel like it’s destiny. After aborting my baby I felt empty, I still feel empty sometimes. But when I met Barry I wasn’t looking to fall in love…” Iris starts to get teary-eyed while Cecile starts rubbing her back to comfort her. “But he was so genuine and wholesome. And I honestly tried not to fall for him… I pushed him away but in my heart, I knew I wouldn’t find another man like him. And his son is just a plus in my eyes. You both know family is everything to me and with DJ being so young… and is the same age as the baby I would have had...it just makes me feel closer to what should have been.” Iris wipes her tears away as she tries to stop crying but the tears keep coming. Cecile remembers when Iris told her about the abortion. Initially, she was furious with her, just because she struggled as a woman who couldn’t go full term with her pregnancies. But she put her personal feeling to the side to be there for her stepdaughter especially after Francine bash her for aborting it. Iris told Cecile that she and Scott just weren't ready but Cecile knew it wasn’t the whole truth just from how emotional she got by talking about it. And looking at her now Cecile knows for a fact that Iris hasn’t forgiven herself for it. “And I know that he isn’t mine and I will never replace his mom but I will love him like he is.” Cecile and Iris were already close by the end of her freshman year but that moment when she called Cecile telling her about the abortion and what her mom had said made them closer than ever. What Iris didn’t know was Cecile was on recess after being in court for three hours and once Iris called Cecile came running to her without question. Cecile held Iris until she cried herself to sleep. At that moment Cecile knew she couldn’t put one strand of the blame on Iris. She was so broken for a woman who claimed she didn’t want the child and claimed she wasn’t ready. It frightened her. Iris had this looked in the eyes of a lost woman but Cecile couldn’t understand why. She didn’t expect Iris to be jumping for joy but she thought she should at least feel relieved. After Iris fell asleep Cecile stayed with her for about an hour or two and Scott never showed up, Linda came back over to watch her once Cecile left. And that spoke volumes to Cecile. After about a week Cecile took Iris out for pampering and Iris told her the truth. That Scott suggested it and she went along with it because she loved him. Cecile was quick to tell her that that is not love. She also told her “anyone who makes you compromise for their love isn’t worthy of you.” And even though Iris stayed with Scott Cecile told her that she would never respect him for what he did.  
“And that all you can do is love him and try to be the best stepmom that you can be. You must always be kind, patient, and loving no matter what.” Grandma Esther says as she pulls Iris by her shoulder to hug her, placing Iris head to her chest.  
“I will,” She says softly. “I want this for me. If I wasn’t ready I wouldn’t continue to date him.” Iris sits up looking between her grandmother and stepmom with renewed assurance. “Barry has accepted my flaws and all. He knows about Scott, the abortion. He knows I want to be married one day and have children of my own. He knows all my life and career goals and that doesn’t scare him because he wants the same things.” Iris smiles thinking about their future together. “I have always wanted a child of my own but I feel like this is a blessing in disguise of God preparing me for motherhood by placing DJ in my life.”  
“Amen little girl.” Grandma Esther says proudly while smiling at her. “Your parents have raised you into an intelligent, beautiful, young woman and I know God has already answered your prayers.” All the women were shedding tears now after the conversation as they gave each other hugs.  
“Okay Ann so, onto a lighter note.” Cecile wipes the remainder of Iris’s tears. “You guys are pretty intense huh?” Cecile eyes Iris with a smirk on her face. “Your father told us what happened upstairs yesterday.”  
Iris opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out as she tried to figure out a way to soften the truth. Barry was just a goofball like that. He loved to find any type of way to make her laugh. It was not a sexy moment at all, Barry stretching out her lingerie was not a turn on for her. She already knew that her dad probably exaggerated everything that happened just because he saw the condoms. But if Iris was going to be truly honest they are a pretty intense couple especially in intimate moments that have been very few between. They haven’t done anything but maybe a heated kiss here or there after they got back from Vegas. Iris was craving, feening to have just one moment to make love to him like they both so desperately needed and deserved. So whenever she got him alone she would always try to find a way to spread her legs wide for him but her grandmother didn’t need to know that. “Um, what dad saw was just Barry playing around. We weren’t doing anything.”  
“You know he thinks Barry is a crossdresser.” Grandma Esther laughs at how ridiculous it sounds.  
“Oh, God.” Iris laughs as she plants her hand against her forehead. “Barry might be a little of a stripper but not a crossdresser.”  
“A stripper?!” Cecile gasps. “He’s stripped for you?” Cecile was a little intrigued by this. Barry was so clean-cut she didn’t think he was the type and it wasn’t weird to talk about this stuff with Iris. She gave her the sex talk for Pete's sake.  
Iris starts to blushes remembering back in Vegas when she put her wall back up because she thought Barry liked Linda and was playing her. He didn’t strip as you see in the club but it was definitly sexy and erotic watching him slowly strip each article of clothing off his body as he held her gaze and flexed each muscle with a smirk on his face, knowing that he was making her hot and bothered. She also remembers being sassy and giving him an attitude that she thought would piss him off but it did the exact opposite. He liked it so much she was the one that had to yank his head up from between her legs and ask him to give her pussy a break. “Let's just say he goes above and beyond the average guy,” Iris says shyly. But both women knew what she meant.  
Grandma Esther looked at Iris with her mouth wide open. “Oh, my.” She whispers as she starts to fan herself. “I remember my third husband was like that, God rested his soul.” She puts her hand on her heart, reminiscing. “You better not let that man go little girl.”  
“I won't, granny,” Iris says trying to hold in a laugh, looking at Cecile doing the same.

The remainder of the day went by pretty smoothly and went by fast for Iris. She relaxed on the couch or in her room and watched tv, played games with her sister, checked in on Linda- which she regrets because she was getting dicked down constantly by her baby brother… ew. She followed Barry on Instagram and posted a couple of pictures of him on her page. Pictures of him working outside, group pictures from Vegas, and the silly pictures he took on her phone. She learned some new recipes from her grandma, also asked her to make a special meal that Barry has been begging for since they left Vegas, then she got so bored and went outside to bother Barry after she watched him work for hours until she could finally tell him dinner was ready.  
While Iris had a pretty laid back day it wasn’t the same for Barry. He was extremely tired and wasn't anywhere near done with Joe’s chores when he got home. Joe walked right past him without even saying a word while he was mowing the lawn. Even though he didn’t finish everything he still got quite a bit done. He streamed the driveway, cleaned the gutters, raked the front yard leaves, fixed the garbage disposal and he even cleaned Cecile's car without Joe asking him to. He was exhausted and rightfully so. He was so physically out of it he didn’t think he'd be able to stay awake for dinner. He’s been working all day from 8:00 am to 5:30 pm nonstop. Iris did come to check up on him from time to time but only to distract him of course. Bringing him water, snacks, taking pictures of him, and giving him flirty kisses. She also told him that she told Cecile and her grandma about his son and how well they took it. Which Barry was happy about. He was still waiting for her to tell her dad but he was appreciative of this small miracle. Barry was so happy when Iris called him in for dinner, he almost cried from being overjoyed. He’s taste buds were ready for whatever delicious meal Grandma Esther made for him. He was ready to devour everything.  
Barry left his shoes outside by the door. Thinking it was rude and unsanitary to track mud into someone's house. He walked to the bathroom to wash his hands to get the dirt off of them. While washing his hands he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked drained, tired, and dirty. He was a sweaty mess, his hair was in disarray as he tried to smooth it down, his clothes were covered in sweat stains and dirt, he had mud on his hands and knees that he was now washing off, and he smelled … really bad. He wanted to take a shower but thought what was the point. After dinner he would be right back outside finishing everything before Iris' surprise birthday party. After Barry finished in the bathroom he walked tiredly to the dining room table. He didn’t want Iris to see him like this -fatigued, sweaty, and stinky- let alone her father but it couldn’t be helped.  
“Babe, I made your plate.” Iris pats the seat next to her as she watches Barry struggle to make it to his seat. He looked so out of it and drained. His clothes were a mess and dirty, so was his hair. His body was tense and he had a bit of a tan. He just looked really weak. He’s been outside in the heat all day, so of course, he looks ready to pass out. And not once did he take a break or come inside. Iris knew for a fact once she saw Barry power washing the driveway that her father was making Barry do all the things Cecile has been hassling him about for months. Once all the women in the house realized that he didn’t come in after finishing the driveway and moved on to the gutters they asked him to come inside. Telling him that he is a guest in their home and should leave all that stuff to Joe but Barry insisted that he finish everything that needed to be fixed or be cleaned around the house. “Look, it’s your favorite.” Iris pointed to the Mac and Cheese on his plate as she kissed his cheek.  
“Thanks, baby,” Barry says exhaustively as he gives her a weak smile. Barry was going to pass this test that Joe was giving him. It was the only way he would be accepting of their relationship. If Joe could see him finish something all the way through. Once Barry was finished raking the leaves in the front yard he migrated to the back just to see how much he had left to do. He groaned once he saw how big their back yard was. He should have expected that since the house is so big -four bedrooms and four baths. But then he had a bright idea. Something to show some appreciation to his lady and he hoped her father would appreciate his gesture as well. He would be pulling an all-nighter but it would be worth it in the end just to see the woman that he loves smile.  
“You’re welcome, hun.” Grandma Esther laughs out before Iris could speak.  
“Oh,” Barry places his fork down, grabbing her hand and kisses it. “Thank you for keeping me fed Grandma Esther.” Barry smiles widely. “This food is beyond amazing.”  
Grandma Esther fans herself. “Woo little girl… I see why you like him. Iris, you better get him before I steal him away from you.” Barry blushes as everyone except Joe laughs at her statement. He enjoyed her presence. She was so welcoming, warm, and boy was she funny, and both Barry and Iris appreciated that.  
“Oh, God,” Joe mutters under his breath as he rolls his eyes.  
“So, dad, how was work?” Iris asked, noticing that he hasn’t said one word to Barry let alone look in his direction.  
“Rough. Had to train a newbie all day... Chester. Iris, you remember him, don't you?” Joe asked hoping that she would remember the special guest that would be making an appearance at her surprise birthday party.  
“Unfortunately.” Barry saw the irritated look on her face and wondered what that was about but he was too tired to even question it as he continued to eat Grandma Esther's famous fried chicken, mac and cheese, greens, and cornbread- he was loving her food.  
“Yeah, he used to tell Iris all the time that he would marry her one day.” Joe laughed as he stuffed his face with green and cornbread. Chester was a good kid, came from a good family, and would be perfect for his little girl. Today at work when he brought up Iris name in front of him, Chester lit up like Christmas Eve. While Joe didn’t want Iris to date any cops Chester didn’t have it in him to be a cop which meant he would most likely end up at a desk filing papers all day. Joe thought “hey if she didn’t want Scott Chester was the next best thing.” He was tall, dark, and handsome and they had a history, they went to school together from preschool through high school. He was perfect for his baby girl.  
Cecile knew when Joe was trying to plant a seed in Iris ear but the way she talked about Barry earlier and the information she was now privy to about him. Little Chester had no chance in hell with Iris. So she decided to change the subject. “Barry I hope Iris told you that we have church tomorrow morning and we would love for you to join us.”  
“Oh yeah, of course, what time do you usually go?”  
“Around 9:00...9:30,” Cecile says nonchalantly while shrugging her shoulders.  
Barry already didn’t get enough sleep last night now he had to finish all of Joe's “chores” by the end of the night just to be up and ready to go before 9:00 am. Barry needs some energy and now.  
After everyone finishes their meals Jenna suggests they have a family movie night before she has to go to bed. Joe sat in his recliner with Jenna on his lap, Cecile and Grandma Esther sat on the couch, and Barry and Iris sat on the love seat next to the tv. Barry tried so hard to keep his eyes open, he loved Incredibles II- so did his son- but once the movie started and his body relaxed into the soft cushion his eyes started to roll back into his head every minute. Every time his head hit the back of the cushion he was startled awake and tried to act like nothing happened.  
Iris saw Barry struggling with keeping his eyes open- her poor baby, he worked so hard today. After Iris saw his head fall on the back of the couch cushion for the fourth time she simply guided his head into her lap. He was a little uncertain and tensed up at first as he became wide awake at seeing Joe's eyes glued to his but Cecile saved the day by clearing her throat while giving Joe a pointed look to pay attention to the tv. That made Barry relax and assured him that Cecile had his back and liked him. Barry was already tired but having Iris's hands finger through his hair had him out for the count and sleep in less than thirty seconds.  
Once the two-hour movie was over Barry, Jenna, and Grandma Esther all fell asleep. When Cecile woke Grandma Esther up and guided her upstairs to her room, Joe was hanging around waiting for Iris to wake Barry up while he held Jenna’s sleeping body in his arms. Joe waited patiently by the stairs as he watched his daughter watch the boy on the couch sleep as she combed through his hair. She had the look of love in her eyes and that look terrified Joe. He knew true love when he saw it because he used to look at her mother just the same. Joe was so confused about what made this boy so special that she would risk a perfect relationship with Scott or any other guy that Joe thought was good enough for his daughter. “Iris, you coming to bed?” Joe asks as he adjusts Jenna in his arms.  
Iris looks up and chuckles at the strained look on her father's face. He must have been struggling to keep Jenna up in his arms. “Yeah, dad. I’ll be up in a minute. I just want to-”  
“Okay, and you will be sleeping by yourself again tonight.”  
“Dad,” Iris gave him the same pointed look that Cecile gave him earlier.  
“I was just teasing, just teasing.” Joe lies as he walks slowly up the stairs, watching Iris continue to give Barry puppy dog eyes as she gently shakes him awake. He was going to stand his ground about not wanting that boy and his daughter having too much alone time in his house. Nobody in the West residence needed to end up pregnant, especially his baby girl.  
“Barry?” Iris whispers in his hair. “Barry?” She says again in a sing-song tone as she rubs up and down his shoulder.  
“Mmm… Five more hours.” Barry groans out, turning his whole body and face into her stomach as his arms wrapped around her waist.  
Iris laughs at his sleepy-silliness as her hand caresses his back. He was always grouchy in the morning. With his lips poked out, messy bed head, clothes wrinkled- if he had any on, and mumbling until he had some food or coffee. Iris couldn’t understand how he worked in the school district because he was not a morning person at all. It would take a good ten minutes before happy Barry would arise but if he was woken up out of his sleep his face was of a mean, grumpy, old man that Iris would laugh at every time.  
“You can go back to sleep after I fix the bed and you change out of those dirty clothes.” Iris tries to pull his head up but he just keeps forcing his head back down making Iris laugh even more. “Stop being so stubborn…”  
“Uh uh, you're more comfortable than that evil bed,” Barry mumbles as he feels Iris trying to get up but his arms just wrap tighter around her waist to force her down. Barry finally sits up, wiping the crust out of his eyes once Iris starts to tickle his sides.  
Barry sat on the love seat with his eyes low as he watched Iris pull the bed out of the couch and fix the sheets. He was so tired he couldn’t even speak or enjoy the view of his girlfriend bending over at every corner of the bed to tuck the bed sheets in. “You're gonna change now?” Iris asks once she finishes making his bed. Barry has a blank stare on his face as he leans his head back, staring at the ceiling. He heard Iris talking but it went in one ear and out the other. He couldn't pay attention let alone answer her. He hasn’t been this tired since his son was a newborn. And for a split second, Barry wondered if he truly wanted to experience the late night, early mornings, dirty diapers, the crying- in DJ case wailing and not knowing what each cry meant with a newborn. But as quickly as the thought came it went. “Babe?”  
“Huh?” Barry cranes his head down to look at her as she waits for his answer expectantly.  
“I said are you gonna change clothes now?”  
“I’m honestly too tired to even move…” Barry leans his head back as he places his arm over his eyes.  
“I could always change your clothes for you…” Iris says flirty with a shrug of her shoulders as she walks over to stand in between his opened legs, watching as his lips spread into a smile.  
“No thank you. So your dad can come downstairs and see his baby girl with her hands down the “boys” pants… nope.” Barry sits up straight to look at her as he shakes his head.  
“I respect you enough to take you to the bathroom.” Iris giggles as she places her hands on his thighs and gives him that look. The look that tells him she wants a redo of what happened last night in her room. “Or maybe in my room again…” Iris says seductively as she climbs into his lap. “Or in the backseat of my car…” Iris whispers as she gently moves her hands under his shirt to take it off. Iris knew that once her dad hadn't come down the stairs right away that Jenna woke up and wanted her dad to watch tv with her before she fell asleep again. That was their special time together since he always worked crazy hours and he would randomly get called in. So, her dad would usually let Jenna stay up as long as she wanted if it meant he got to spend time with her and knowing Jenna she could go through about three episodes of “Teen Titans Go!” and Iris was going to take full advantage of her father's distraction.  
Barry watches as Iris takes his shirt off and throws it behind her on the floor. He was too tired to physically stop her from groping him. But he was dead set on not needing her father yet again thinking poorly of him because he couldn’t keep his dick in his pants. “Iris-” Before he could tell her he didn’t have enough energy and that they could do this at another time she started kissing him. Her hands scratching down his chest gave him a chill up his spine. Barry kept his hands to his sides, shivering as Iris continued to peck his lips, placing her hands on his jawline. “Tell,” kiss. “Me,” kiss. “To stop,” kiss.  
Even though Barry was worn out his body was acting accordingly. His mind was telling him no. That he needed to just get up and go change and kiss Iris goodnight but his body was telling him to enjoy this moment because he didn’t know when they would have another like this. Barry looked over at the staircase for a brief moment before Iris pulled his face back to hers. “Tell me,” Iris whispers, holding onto his chin until she sees his eyes turned from weary and tired to brazen and heated.  
Barry places his hands on her hip and pulls her closer so she is sitting right on his hard-on. “You’re so bad.” He grins. Iris smiles before leaning in to kiss him. The kiss was very passionate. Iris put all her emotions, wants, and hope of a future with him into the kiss. Her talk with Cecile and Grandma Esther made her feel less scared to talk to her dad about Barry once they gave her their approval of him. Then on top of that, he was making her so hot watching him all day work outside while he sweat, got wet, and dirty all with a concentrated look on his face. She wondered at that moment when she would stop wanting to be up under him so much, wanting to touch him all the time… but until then she was going to enjoy every second with him in her arms.  
Barry grips Iris hips to make her start grinding against him, kissing and nibbling at her neck as her hands raking through his hair. Iris moans in his hair, biting her bottom lip, as she tries to keep as quiet as possible. His hands move from her hips to sliding her sweater up her waist as she licks his mouth open with her tongue. “Let's go to the car,” Iris says holding his face between her hand after biting his bottom lip. Right, when Barry was about to get up he heard a creak in the floor that startled him, it felt like cold water was thrown right on him. “Come on let's go,” Iris says excitedly as she gets up and pulls on his hand to follow her.  
“Wait, wait… did you hear that?” Barry looks over at the staircase wondering if Iris’s dad was ear hustling.  
“No,” Iris says plainly as she pulls him up to a standing position.  
Barry continues to look over by the stairs as Iris guides him to the door. Then he forgot that he had to finish the back yard and he was running out of time. He was so caught up in Iris he almost forgot about her surprise for tomorrow. “Iris, wait.” Barry pulls her back from the door by her waist.  
“What?” Iris yelled in a whisper. She was so horny right now and a little rump in the car was calling her name but he was being relentless in not wanting to go outside.  
“Let’s not do this tonight okay? I’m really tired and I just want to go to bed.” Iris was confused about his change of action. Then she noticed his tired eyes kept lingering over to the stairs. He was probably worrying about her dad catching them again. Her mind understood his concern but her lower reigns were yelling at him.  
“Barr-” Iris whines. Okay, she was lying to herself, her mind nor body understood. She didn’t get to spend any time with him all day now all of a sudden he was tired after they made out on the couch for a couple of minutes. Maybe him being sleep-deprived was making him hear things or maybe she was too into him and horny that she wasn’t paying attention. Either way, she was on the verge of throwing a hissy fit.  
“I’ll make it up to you later… I promise-”  
“But-” Iris starts to pout. Her bottom lip poked out with her puppy dog eyes knowing that he was a sucker for that face.  
Barry rubs her arms up and down, trying his hardest not to give into her. That face would get her anything she wanted from him but not tonight. He needed to finish everything on Joe’s list and sneak out once everyone went to sleep to go to the store for a much-needed energy drink and some other essentials. She would be a little ticked off at him now but she would love him again tomorrow. And it would all be worth it. It also would be the first and last time he would ever turn down anything remotely close to sex with Iris West. “Iris… I’m really tired. I just want to get some sleep.” Barry tried to keep from laughing as Iris' face changed from a pleading pout to a mean pout as she folded her arms across her chest. It was the cutest thing to him but he would never tell her or she’ll probably punch him. Barry pulls Iris by her folded arms into his body so he could wrap his arms around her waist. “I’ll even give you that surprise you’ve been waiting for tomorrow.” He whispered, with his signature charming smile as he kissed her on her unresponsive lips.  
Iris kept her same body language. Arms folded, lips in a tight line with her eyebrows knitted together. She wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction. She was going to play hard to get and not respond to any of his advances. She wasn’t truly mad at him but she was really tired of being interrupted and the first time that they weren't he stopped her. She already went six months without now it’s two months later and she still hasn’t gotten any. She knew he was tired … but that was no excuse to her when she knew once they got in the car she would be doing all the work. They were both such passionate lovers that they never turn the other down. But she was being a brat and should be more considerate of the day he had… shrug. So she just stood there as he continued to kiss her unmovable lips.  
“Come on… you really not gonna kiss me goodnight.” Barry had a fake bewildered look on his face before his lips broke out into a smile that made Iris smile.  
“Fine,” Iris smiles rolling her eyes. “Goodnight Bartholomew.” Iris grabs his face, mushing up his cheeks to kiss both his lips separately. She had to leave him as hot and bothered like he was leaving her. So, she moved her hand down his chest, stopping at his shorts to play with the seam of it, while she sucked on his bottom lip, moaning at the feel of him.  
“Goodnight…” Barry says breathlessly as he gulps. She then pulls away from him. He curses under his breath as he watches her sashays away from him. She knew that his eyes followed her up the stairs. He stood there breathless by the door with a hard-on for a minute or two. Iris West will always find a way to drive him crazy.  
Once Barry heard Iris door shut he went right into action working on the back yard. He was outside for a good two hours before he saw all the lights in the house go off- meaning that everyone was asleep. Which was the perfect time for him to go to the store and get everything he needed including that energy drink and some more condoms.Definitely more condoms. Barry figures since Walmart was only a ten-minute walk from the house he would run down there and just uber back. He made a mental note to take Iris' house keys out of her purse before he left to lock up and keep the back gate open and sliding door open so he could get back in. Barry put his dirty shirt back on and one of Iris’s hoodie-that fit super tight on him- that he found on the coat rack.  
For the first time in years, Barry didn't have an emotional run. He strolled thinking happy thoughts. He thought about his son that always brought a smile to his face -he made another mental note to text his mom to check up on them- he thought about Iris and the love that was growing for her every day, and he thought about a perfect way to surprise her with the special gift that he’s been holding since the men came back from the strip club before everything went to shit.  
Barry grabbed any and everything that represented birthdays. He figured that the West already got a cake or Grandma Esther would make one so he didn’t grab anything food-wise. But balloons, lanterns, strimmers, birthday hats, pin the tail on the donkey- he bought that one for Jenna-, Bluetooth karaoke system-that wasn’t cheap-, all different types of candy, tableware, birthday banner, confetti, hanging decorations and the most expensive thing a photo booth-that he got from Party City and had to set up himself. He had to buy a camera and build the booth himself but he knew it would be worth it. When Barry got back to the house he had to take a couple of trips to bring everything to the backyard, even the uber driver helped him. Barry had to tip him extra for that.  
It was 5:00 am and the sun was starting to peek through the clouds. After three energy drinks, twenty pushups to keep him awake, and running around the yard to keep his adrenaline up he finally finished everything that Joe asked of him and set everything up for Iris’s birthday party. He spent a lot of time and money doing this so he hoped that he could gain at least a little respect from Iris’s father. After he saw what he did outside maybe he would stop calling him a boy and actually call him by his name.  
When he got back inside he saw Joe fast asleep and snoring on the bed. He had to know that he never came in but Barry guessed he wouldn’t acknowledge him until he finished everything. Barry slid in the bed next to Joe and relished in the warm bed. He was so tired he didn’t care how hard and uncomfortable the bed was. He was knocked out before he could even put the covers over himself.

“Bless its assurance. Jesus is mind. Oh, what a foretaste of glory divine!” Barry suddenly wakes up hearing someone singing at the top of their lungs. “What the fuck?” Barry groans as he sits up in the bed, rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out of them. His body was so weak, worse than it was yesterday. His back was tight, his neck was strained, his thighs were sore and his feet hurt from being on them all day. Barry places his hand on his back as he stands up and tries to stretch. He looks around the living room and sees no one. “What time is it?” He says to himself as he digs in his pocket for his phone. He bypassed some more text from Patty and saw it said 8:00 am. He only got about four hours of sleep. He groaned aloud at the time. He wanted to jump back in bed and go to sleep on his lumpy friend but he told Cecile that he would go to church with them. So, he shook the sleepiness off of him as best as he could and walked into the kitchen to see if someone made some coffee but what he saw was way better than the dark liquid goodness that would wake him up. What he saw woke him up immediately.  
He saw the radiant, the gorgeous, the beautiful Iris West in black pumps, a long sleeve floral print wrap-around dress that was black with red roses on it. The dress was knee length and hugging in all the right places. It fit tight at the waist and became flowy past the hips, with just a hint of cleavage- that Barry caught himself kept staring at. Her hair was in a wavy ponytail with tresses in the front framing her face and simple stud earrings and gold rings on both hands. Barry couldn’t help but to admire her from afar as he watched her pour herself a cup of coffee. He was speechless looking at her in all her beauty. He didn’t know if he should stand still and watch her or speak up and say something. But his feet were already moving toward her before he could figure out the right thing to say.  
Iris felt strong, warm hands wrap around her waist and she instantly started to smile. She was just about to wake him up for church but she figured if she didn’t want him grouchy she would at least have coffee ready for him before he got out of bed but her grandma had another way of waking people up. “Good Morning,” Iris says as she continues to pour them both a cup of coffee.  
“Good Morning beautiful,” Barry says into the crook of her neck huskily, voice an octave lower than usual. He inhaled her scent. She smells so good. It was a fruity, sweet aroma that he couldn’t get enough of as he took another whiff.  
“How did you sleep?” Iris asked cheerfully. He crowds her. Placing one hand on the counter in front of her and placing his other large hand on her stomach as it rubs back and forth then he starts to kiss down the side of her neck.  
“Mmm, terrible.” He whispered in her ear that sent chills down her spine. Barry didn’t know what he was doing. Anyone from the West family could come down and see them but his body didn’t care.  
“Well, I made you...Uh, some...coffee.” Iris struggles to say as his hand reaches up past her stomach to trace the underside of her breast with his fingertips. She reaches for his cup of coffee to hand it to him but he doesn’t take it or even acknowledge it. He just continues to kiss her neck, switching to the other side when he feels like a certain part of her neck has been neglected, sometimes letting his tongue peek out for a taste to see if she’s as sweet as she smells. She places the cup of coffee down once his hand went from grazing her breast to now needling them with both hands. Iris lets out a soft groan as she closes her eyes and let her head fall back on his shoulder. He took full advantage of the angle. Now he had a full view of her lips and breast, which were slipping out of her dress. He moves one hand to grab her jaw to angle her mouth close enough to his as he slipped his tongue inside of her mouth while his other hand continues to grope her breast.  
“I like this more than coffee.” He whispers in her mouth while their lips are still connected. As he continues to kiss her plump lips his hand on her breast moved into the inside of her dress and bra and found her already hardened nipple and pinched and swirled his fingers around it.  
“Ah, Barry,” Iris sighs, feeling her vagina start to pulsate as she turns around in his arms to kiss him properly. She feels his hands move from her face and breast, down to the knot that keeps her dress closed and starts to untie it all while sucking on her tongue. Her hands dug into his forearm, once he got her dress opened as he held tightly onto her waist, urging him to keep going. She thought about him, his hands and lips until she fell asleep last night. He said he had a surprise for her and she couldn’t wait to sit on it. This might not be the right moment to do that but who could think when the man of her dreams was worshiping her body. “I missed you last night.” She whimpers, holding onto his shoulders as he starts to kiss down her neck, to her collarbone, then pulls her bra down to expose her breast.  
Once she told him she missed him Barry knew exactly how much. He could hear the neediness in her voice. He only planned on giving her some good morning kisses after he denied her of his body last night but he got caught up in the moment like he usually did when it involved Iris West. Barry picked her up by her underarms and placed her on an empty spot on the counter so she could be leveled with him. “I missed you…” He holds her gaze with intensity in his eyes as his hands rub up and down her thighs while standing between them. “You too,” he says, sensually kissing her reddish plum colored lips. “And you,” he slowly descends down her chest to softly kiss each nipple before he engulfs one into his mouth, sucking, rotating his tongue around it until she yanked him up by his hair for a heated kiss, moaning in his mouth as his hands replaced his mouth on her breast. Barry pulled back from her as he bent down by her most private area -that was now soaking her panties. “Miss you … so much.” Barry sighs, kissing her lips over her panties. Iris clenches her thighs tight, feeling the pressure of his lips on her lower lips. By hearing her moans Barry got carried away. Kissing her through her panties more intensely, nosing at her slit, and blowing cool air out of his mouth.  
“Mmm,” Iris moans, biting on her bottom lip as she combs through his hair while he continues to kiss and lick her pussy. He moves his hands up her legs to grip her thighs while biting and nibbles at the rim of her panties. Her head rolls back, with her mouth open, feeling him hold one of her legs up to get a better angle at teasing her vagina. “Barry…” cries out quietly. “Take my panties off-”  
“BLESSED ASSURANCE. JESUS IS MINE. OH, WHAT A FORETASTE OF GLORY… DIVINE.” Grandma Esther sings at the top of her lungs which causes Barry and Iris to stop in their tracks. They stayed still for only a second before Barry looked up at her while still positioned below her waist as he still held onto her leg. Iris was the first one to laugh at how ridiculous they must look and how loud her Grandma was. Barry joined in on the laughter shaking his head as he stood up straight up and pulled Iris down from the counter. “I’ll take that coffee now.” Barry blushes, realizing that he would have fucked his girlfriend right there on her parent's counter if it wasn’t for her grandma’s old spirituals.  
“Uh, yeah.” Iris blushes along with him, pulling her tresses behind her ear. She forgot that her dress was open when she turned to grab his now lukewarm cup of coffee until he pulled her back to him by her dress.  
“Might want to close this first.” He chuckles shyly, fixing her bra correctly on her breast, grabbing one side of her dress to wrap around the other, then tying it in a nice bow. Iris stands there still as possible as he fixes her outfit with his cup of coffee in her hand.  
“Thanks, babe.” She smiles timidly as she handed him his coffee. She didn’t know why they were both so shy at this moment, seeing as they’ve done more than makeout and grope each other over the past two months. Maybe it was because they got caught up so fast, so quickly. It was so intense and passionate, he completely ravaged her. She went from offering him coffee to him offering his services of pleasuring her body. Or maybe because they would be in the house of the Lord in about thirty minutes. Usually, when things got heated they had time and privacy. In this instance, they didn’t have any which could have become a sticky situation if anyone in the house caught them.  
Barry downed his coffee in three gulps and Iris watched intently as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down, making her gulp as he extended his neck to down the rest of the liquid. “I think I should be good for the next couple of hours.” Iris continues to watch him as he places his cup in the sink. This was the first time since last night that Iris got to look at him. She didn’t notice his appearance when he walked up behind her for obvious reasons… ie the make-out session. His hair was messy, he had on her hoodie from college that now had dirt and grass stains all over it, his shorts had what it look like paint stains to her- but she wasn’t sure, he was barefooted, and he smelled like a hard-working man...it wasn’t that bad of smell but he needed to take a shower if he was going to be around other people. “I know, I’m going to take a shower now Iris.” Barry chortles as he notices Iris staring at his attire.  
“No, it’s not that Bar-”  
“BLESSED ASSURANCE. JESUS IS MINE. OH, WHAT A FORETASTE OF GLORY… DIVINE.”  
“Yeah, I'll go take that shower now…” Barry walks backward out of the kitchen admiring her until the last minute. And Iris fans herself when he is out of her sight, feeling her body heat up all over again under his gaze. 

Barry went upstairs to take a much-needed shower. He did hear Grandma Ether sing- what Barry thinks is her favorite song one more good time once he got out the shower to brush his teeth and gell his hair. He was glad that his beard was growing back in. Unlike when he first walked into the West house he felt good and confident as he looked himself over in Iris’s vanity mirror. He would be rocking the 5 o'clock shadow for a minute and never planned on fully cutting his beard ever again. “Fucking Ralph.” Barry rolls his eyes, shaking his head as he walks out of Iris's bathroom to get dressed in her room. Iris picked out so many options for him when they went to Target- and yes she made him buy every single one. After lotioning up and putting on cologne he decided to wear a black dress shirt button to the top that’s tucked into his grey charcoal slim dress pants with a slim fit vest to match, and a gold watch. 

Once he got downstairs. All the ladies complimented him on his Sunday’s best and he returned the compliment to all of them. Cecile thought Barry and Iris looked so cute together that she made them take a couple of pictures together for her Facebook. Iris liked the picture and made it her wallpaper on her phone. Barry took a family picture for them with the whole family and just the women and Grandma Esther made Joe take a picture with Barry as well.  
Barry was immersed in the Sunday church culture. Cecile wanted everyone to ride together to church like a family so they rode in her SUV Tesla which Barry was geeking out about. He wasn’t much of a car enthusiast but the new Tesla Model X was a beauty. Cecile even said she would let him drive back home after church which made him geek out even more. Joe thought it was a bad idea but Cecile put her foot down. Once they got to church Barry was a little overwhelmed at how huge the church was. It was a big place with over forty pews, it had its own section for a choir and band, it had a mother’s room and a big pulpit. Once they sat down Iris made Barry stand up when the preacher asked who was a first time visitor. “Uh, my name is Barry Allen.” He didn’t know what to say either than that as everyone continued to smile at him. While he did take public speaking in college he never had so many people staring at him. He felt put on the spot and he didn’t want to say the wrong thing. He looked over at Iris for a little help. Iris laughed a little on the inside as she saw the panic on Barry's face. So she stood up with him to speak while she grabbed Barry’s hand.  
“Good Morning church.” Iris looks around at the many members of the church that she’s been attending since she was a little girl as they greeted her back. “This is my boyfriend Barry.” Barry waves his hand at different people in the church as they say hi to him. “He’s a Special Needs Counselor at Central City Elementary and is new to the church and environment so welcome him with an open heart and hugs.” Everyone applauds as Iris sits down. Barry was still standing waving at people.  
“You’re supposed to sit down now,” Jenna whispers to Barry as Joe shakes his head, and Cecile and Iris laugh under their breath.  
“Oh,” Barry smiles awkwardly as he waves again at someone who waved at him before he sat down.  
It was a long service… really long service. After Barry introduced himself everyone got up and greeted him during the welcome. Hugging him, some parents recognized him from the school and greeted him, Grandma Esthers introducing him to the pastor, elders, and women on the usher board who were passing out fans and pamphlets- Barry thought that was nice. Announcements went on for twenty minutes and they had a praise break in between each one-Barry didn’t know what to do at that moment. The choir sang for an hour and a half. That was Barry’s favorite part; he got a little emotional on one of the slow songs. The intercessory prayer was another twenty minutes that Barry had to spend on his knee- he didn’t enjoy that at all since he was still very much sore. Then the preaching was the longest two hours of his life. He didn’t want to be disrespectful but he was so tired. He did end up falling asleep but he didn’t feel so bad because so did Joe.  
“So, Barry, how did you like church today?” Grandma Esther asks from the very back of the car with Jenna next to her.  
“I thought it was lovely… I liked the children's story and the singing.” Barry says truthfully, looking at her through the rearview mirror, hoping that she doesn’t ask him about the sermon because he was out after the pastor's first scripture. Barry continues to drive with light gospel music in the background. He was loving this car. He was considering trading in his chick magnet - dodge challenger- until Joe disturbed his peace of him driving his dream car of the month.  
“What were your thoughts on the sermon?” Joe asked in the passenger seat.  
Barry looks over at Joe and smiles awkwardly with hidden panic in his eyes that he knew Joe could see. Joe waits patiently for Barry’s answer looking right back at him with the same smile.  
“Joe, what was yours?” Cecile asked as she winks at Iris sitting across from her.  
“I asked the bo- Barry.”  
“And I asked you,” Cecile says back smartly as she leans forward to look at him with an expectant look on her face.  
“Uh, well… When Peter or Moses... Um,” Joe gulps as he could feel himself start to sweat under his wife’s gaze. “Noah’s ark… okay, I don’t know.” He laughs, shaking his head as everyone including Barry laughed.  
“Yeah, you and Barry both were sleep daddy.” Jenna giggles in her booster seat.  
“Joseph was asleep before the woman could get up for the announcement.” Grandma Esther laughs out.  
Joe tried to hold in his laughter but he couldn’t help it. They never went to church consistently but Joe thought it was important for the boy to experience a real baptist church and Cecile agreed. But if something couldn’t hold his interest he was out like a light and Joe guessed that's one thing he and Barry had in common.  
“I was. I’m sorry momma your son was tired.” Joe laughs. Barry felt like Joe was loosening up a little. That was the first time he saw him laugh that didn’t have malicious intent behind it. It was nice.  
After a twenty-minute drive, Barry pulled up into the driveway. Iris was looking around the house confusingly because there were so many cars parked on the sidewalk. She wondered if one of the neighbors was having a party or something as she got out of the car. “Ann, can you take Jenna out of her booster for me?” Cecile asks with a bright smile on his face.  
“Yeah,” Iris says skeptically. “What’s going on mom?” Iris asks, unbuckling her seatbelt, knowing that Jenna would never lie to her. “Uh uh, lips are sealed… or I don’t get any cake.” Jenna says running to the door and closing it behind her. Iris closed and locked Cecile's car, still suspicious about what was going on but decided to let it go as she walked up to the door and opened it.  
“SURRRPPPPRRRIIIIISEEE!”


	27. IT'S MY PARTY AND I'LL CRY IF I WANT TO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHAPTER!  
> Sorry, this chapter is so boring but everything that happens in this chapter will give us some back story into why Iris is the way she is and why her father's opinion means so much. And we get a little character development from her as well. Also, I put Crazy Cousin Keysha in the story who is played by me of course. she will appear multiple times in this story.  
> Characters: Uncle Pop is played by Ving Rhames  
> Uncle Nino is played by Cedric The Entertainer  
> Aunt Betty is played by Lynn Whitfield  
> Aunt Barbara Octavia Spencer

HR: Hello fans and welcome back to Love Island: Central City Hometown Addition. How have you all been liking the family members so far? From what I see on social media Grandma Esther and her singing have gone viral. Everyone loves her. Onto the couples, Ronnie and Caitlin have been doing good. Caitlin's parents have welcomed Ronnie with open arms. So, nothing has changed with them… their pretty much picture perfect...yawns. Wally and Linda have finally come up for air after staying in the apartment for two days straight. They are at the West residence for Iris’s surprise birthday party and are ready to tell the family about them dating. Cisco finally convinced Gypsy to introduce him to her family. He is now slightly regretting it because instead of getting to know him her father and five brothers rather take him on manly bonding excursions in the wilderness for three days to see if he is “man” enough for Cynthia. I wouldn’t want to be him, I kinda understand now why Gypsy wanted to keep Cisco away. Scott and Allegra's romance has slowed down. After Allegra told him how she felt about him he started to pull away. Telling her his life is too hectic for anything serious… hmm, that sounds familiar. Scott also got a phone call from someone important inviting him to a birthday party...messy, messy, messy. Ralph has been texting Patty and they’ve been out a couple of times but she still doesn’t seem interested and she’s still been texting Barry with no reply. Becky has decided to quit the show, saying that the show captured her in a bad light and she rather finds love the old fashion way. Well good riddance, never loved ya. Now on to our fan favorites, Westallen. Their relationship has been blossoming more and more from the start. While everyone seems to love Barry- the father is a whole nother story. I would be scared of him too- I mean did you see how hard he hit BA in his sleep, woo. It seems like Mr. West is a hard man to please but Scott has the cheat codes or something because he brings him up every other minute but hopefully he will feel the same about BA after he sees what he did for his daughter’s surprise party. But enough talking let's get back to the episode and see what will go down at this party.  
“SUUUURRRRPPPPRRRIIISSSEEE!” Iris jumped back against the door with her hand over her heart as she saw all her family members and the people she loves the most all under one roof. Tears start to sting her eyes as she sees her Grandma with her favorite dessert- german chocolate cake-. Cecile holding Jenna with gifts in her hand, Wally and Linda holding each other smiling at her, all her cousins, aunties and uncles, Barry standing in the middle, next to her grandma with something behind his back, but the one things that made the fireworks come was seeing her mother and father both walk up to her and give her a group hug. Everyone she loved was here and she had no idea how they were able to keep this from her, especially Barry - he was a horrible liar. “What is going on?” Iris asked as she pulled from her parent's embrace.  
“It’s your surprise belated birthday party, baby girl,” Joe says as he watches Francine wipe away Iris’s tears with the back of her hand.  
“And you came all the way down here from Metropolis for me?” Iris asks her mother.  
“I will always find a way to be here for you Ann.” Her mother smiled as she embraced her again and Joe kissed the top of Iris' head. Everyone smiled in awe at the two estranged women hugged. There was not one person in the room who didn’t know about the lack of a relationship Iris and Francine had- especially Cecile. After the divorce, Joe got full custody since Francine was leaving Central City anyway and she didn’t want to take them from the life they already were used to. While Francine thought she was making the best decision for her career, to move. In reality, she abandoned her children and she’s dealing with the ramifications of that every day. Francine has always been an independent woman, then she fell in love and got married and had children and she never wanted that life but she did it for the man she loved. But in the long run, it never worked out. Francine loves her children but always hated the fact that she put someone else wants over her needs. She has never been the best mother but when she saw her daughter going down the same road, doing things for love rather than for herself she lashed out and she is regretful about it because that was the moment Iris ran to Cecile and would rather open up to her than her mother. She still has the same beliefs- thinking that the abortion was the hugest mistake Iris ever made- but wishes her words were not so harsh and gut-wrecking.  
“Thanks, mommy.” Iris continues to joyfully cry, squeezes her mother tight. Iris truly missed her mom. All the arguing, fussing and fighting didn’t matter. She just missed her. They did need to talk about what happened with Scott and now her new relationship with Barry but for right now she wanted to enjoy the festivities of her party.  
“Come on little girl and blow out these candles before I pass out... It's hot in here with all these people now.” Everyone laughs as they watch Grandma Esther place the cake down on the table but she was dead serious, she was having a hot flash.  
“Okay, okay.” Iris quickly moves past her parents to get to the table displaying the cake and all her gifts.  
“Iris, you have to make a wish.” Jenna smiles as Cecile lets her down.  
“You want to do it with me?”  
“Yes, yes, YES!” Jenna says excitedly, reaching her arms up for Iris to lift her up. Iris took a deep breath as everyone counted for her to blow out her candles. Time slowed down for Iris at that moment as she looked around the room. As her eyes scanned over the room she thought about what she wanted out of life, for herself. For this one moment, she wanted, needed to be selfish. Her eyes land on Barry right at the count of three. He had the prettiest smile on his face as the glow of the fire bounced off his green eyes. At that moment she took a deep breath and blew out her candles with her baby sister. Everyone cheers and claps after she blew out her candles.  
“Oh, Iris, there is a special gift outside for you… everyone migrates outside shall we.” Linda says with a little too much enthusiasm as everyone walks behind her with skeptical looks on their faces. Joe called Linda about setting up the backyard for Iris’s surprise birthday party. She told him that she would come over- she left Wally out of it because they didn’t know he was back in town for summer break and he wanted to surprise them- and decorate while they were at church and let everyone in but once she got to the yard everything was already set up and it looked very professional. All she had to do was blow up some balloons, put all the drinks in the cooler, take all the food out of the freezer, and direct all the family members on where to park.  
Everyone rushed out behind Linda. Wally made sure to hug and greet his parents before walking out the door. They were so happy to see him back in town and Cecile made him promise that he would spend the night instead of staying the night with a friend- since Grandma Esther had his room. Wally knew he would be sleeping on the bed from hell tonight but it was fine as long as he got to spend time with his family and maybe he could get Linda to spend the night as well.  
Barry lingered behind the family to see everyone's reaction especially Iris who was still holding her sister in her arms. “Oh my God.... this is so beautiful.” Iris looks over the yard with wonderment in her eyes. It looked like a totally different backyard from yesterday. Lights were hanging everywhere and lanterns, the benches were clean with white table cloths, candy sprinkled on tables, a pinata- that was most likely for Jenna, and buckets of soda, wine coolers and beers around the yard, a huge banner that said “Happy Birthday Iris,” a photo booth, streamers and colored lights around the trees, music was blasting and the bbq pit was smoking and ready to go.  
“Linda this is gorgeous…” Cecile says as she helps Grandma Esther bring the cake outside. “Iris, why don’t you and Barry get dressed in something more relaxing before you open gifts.” Iris nods her head with her mouth wide open, still in awe with the backyard, she was completely shell shocked as she let Jenna down to go play with her cousins and eat candy.  
“Linda I might have to pay you for this. It’s so nice...and I like the kiddy stuff you got for Jenna.” Joe looks around shockingly with a smile on his face. Joe knew Linda was creative- that’s why his daughter and she got along so well, they both had that creative mind to do anything they set their mind to- but this was next level. Joe was just happy that the boy was able to clean up everything around the house before his family came over instead of making out with his daughter downstairs. Jenna did wake back up and wanted to watch tv with him but he needed to be able to multitask because he didn’t want his oldest daughter alone with the boy for three long episodes of “Teen Titan Go!”, it just wasn’t happening. He was going to interrupt them again once he heard them kissing on the couch but once he heard Barry say he should go to bed, which confused the hell out of Joe because he thought he was the one initiating things. Joe felt a little, just a little likeness toward Barry for respecting his house but he wasn’t out of the woods all the way. Joe was going to bring it up when he takes Barry on a joy ride Monday morning.  
“Wait you didn’t do this?” Linda asked confusingly as she watched all of Iris’s family spring into action. Iris’s uncles started cracking beers open and placing burgers and hotdogs on the grill, Cecile and Francine started sorting gift for Iris to open, Grandma Esther started cutting the cake and organizing the food, Wally yelled that he would be the DJ while everyone else just sat back and enjoyed the festivities.  
“Nope, I didn’t have time. That's why I asked the boy-” Joe stopped mid-sentence and turned around to spot Barry still standing by the sliding door, eyeing all the work that Joe now realizes he did by himself. Joe knew what he was doing- ignoring Barry- when he got home and saw that Barry wasn’t done with his assignments that he left him and Joe knew for a fact that he was mowing the lawn and pulling weeds up out back when he went to sleep but he would have never thought Barry would do all this for his daughter.  
“No, my son didn’t do a damn thing- excuse my language, Jesus.” Grandma Esther looks up to the sky briefly for God's forgiveness, getting everyone's attention as they gravitate over to her. “Come here suga.” Barry walks awkwardly over to her with his hands in his pocket and a smile that he couldn’t hide if he wanted to. Grandma Esther wraps her arm around Barry’s waist in a side hug, looking up at him smiling as Iris and everyone else listens intently at what she has to say. “This man stayed up all day fixing things around the house and cleaning.” Grandma Esther looks at Joe with a disapproving look on her face. “While others did nothing...” Joe tries to look in the opposite direction as his older brothers and wife laugh at him. “And I saw this young man at four in the morning decorating and setting up everything you see out here. So, I want everyone to thank Barry for putting all this together and make sure he gets the biggest piece of meat.” Barry laughs as he squeezes Grandma Esther tightly in a side hug. Everyone cheers and thanks Barry- including Joe. Iris' facial expression went from curiosity at what her grandma was saying to a look of love watching Barry and her grandma interact with each other. Now she understood why he was so tired yesterday and why he wanted to go to bed when they were on the couch. He was trying to do something nice for her. Nobody has ever done anything like that for her and that made her fall deeper in love with him. “Ann, come over here and get your man before I take him.” Everyone laughs as Iris walks over to Barry and hugs him. She didn’t want to kiss him in front of her crazy uncles and cousins. So a hug would do for now.  
“Boyfriend?” Francine whispers to Cecile. Francine wondered who the tall fellow was. He stood out like a sore thumb around all the black people but at the same time from his demeanor around everybody he kinda fit in. He was a good looking guy and he was dressed nice. She wondered where Iris met him, how long they’ve been together and when did she finally move on from that nightmare of a boyfriend Scott. She needed to have a conversation with her daughter about this new boyfriend.  
“Yeah, we just met him Friday. He’s a nice guy and Iris has that look in her eye.” Cecile gives Francine a knowing look. Insinuating that Iris has puppy dog eyes and is in love.  
“Hmm, okay.” Francine watchings Iris interact with the new boyfriend and she does have puppy dog eyes. After the party, Francine will have to have an important talk with her daughter.

“You did all this for me?” Barry nods as she wraps her arms around his neck, pressing her cheek to his while hugging him as Barry holds onto his arms that are wrapped around her waist before kissing her cheek.  
“Uh, why don’t everyone that just came for church go change into something more comfortable. Then after, we can play some games and have cake.” Linda suggests, then winks at Iris. Iris knew what that wink meant- ten-minute quickie. But it wasn’t the time or place...yet.

Cecile, Joe, Grandma Esther, Jenna, Barry, and Iris all went to their separate room to change clothes. It was pretty hot outside so Iris decided to wear a pink spaghetti strap, floral print, summer mini dress with a v neckline, white sandals, and pulled her hair out of the ponytail to wear it down. And because it was so hot she changed her makeup to a softer look- instead of lipstick she wore lipgloss. Barry wore a pink Hawaiian shirt with a few buttons open showing off his chest- yes he wanted to match with his girlfriend- with black palm trees on it, ripped faded blue jeans, all-white chucks, beaded necklace around his neck and shades in his shirt pocket. “So, you stayed up to four in the morning for little ole me?” Iris bats her lashes, as she looks at Barry, admiring his outfit through the mirror while sitting at her vanity mirror. Barry blushes as he walks up behind her. “It was actually five but who's counting.” Barry shrugs as he leans down to kiss her exposed shoulder. “Were you surprised?” Bary asked timidly. It took a lot of time, hard work, and patience for Barry to get everything right for Iris's surprise birthday party. He hoped Iris and her family liked and appreciated his efforts.  
“Yeah, I was very surprised.” Iris stands up and intertwines her fingers around his waist. “So, I guess I know why you didn’t want any last night.” Iris laughs at his blushing face. Iris was kinda glad that he suggested they go to bed because again for the second time she was willing to have sex with him without contraceptive and in a compromising place. And while it may have been fun… body shattering fun, it was very risky. She needed to get a grip on that before she ended up pregnant. He was just so sexy when he was mad, tired, hungry… okay, he was just sexy period. It’s been eight months and counting since she’s had sex and a month since she’s had Barry between her legs sucking on her lower lips. And every time they kissed or touched it made it even harder to keep her hands to herself.  
“Oh, I did…I just had other fish to fry. But I’m sure I’ll be getting some pretty soon.”  
“Oh?”  
“Mhmm…” Barry bites his bottom lip as his eyes graze down her body. It took a lot of willpower for him to tell her no at that moment but it was either full around in her car and waste all his energy or send her to bed so he could give her the big surprise that she deserved. That's when he remembers her other surprise that he's been holding onto since their big argument. He wanted to give it to her then- when they were arguing in the bedroom but chose not to when she didn’t hesitate to walk out on him when he expressed his love for her. But that was then and this is now. She is the love of his life and he is willing to show her his love for her every day of his life if he has to. “Sit down on the bed for me…”  
Iris was confused at his sudden request. She hoped that he didn’t want to get frisky. She just changed and they didn’t have the time… maybe she had a little time. Okay, no her whole family was here it wasn’t the time. “This is your other surprise…” Barry guided her body over to the bed but she just stands and looks at him curiously. “Iris, just sit down please.” Barry laughs at the skeptical look on her face but she does as he says.  
Iris watches Barry as he takes a deep breath and bends down on one knee. “What's going on, Bar?” Barry looked nervous and Iris didn’t understand what was happening and that was making her nervous.  
“Iris you are one of the best things that have ever happened to me in a long time and I always want to show you just how special you are to me.” Barry pulls a velvet box out of his pocket and Iris starts to freak out. Her eyes bug out at the box that could only hold a ring. Was he going to propose… was she ready for him to propose? She hasn’t even met his family yet or his son. She knew for sure he didn’t ask her dad for her hand in marriage. He probably would have kicked him out if he did. Her heart was racing. What would she say once he asked? Does she say yes and have a long engagement or say no and have to deal with the aftermath of rejecting him.  
“Barry-” Before she could speak he opened the box and saw a familiar wedding band. “My mother's wedding band?”  
“A replica, yeah. I remember when we stayed up all night talking after the first recoupling ceremony… you told me you were devastated when you lost the real one.” Barry pulls out the ring that was connected to a necklace and gives it to her. Iris admires the shiny piece of jewelry between her fingers.  
“My 7th-grade field trip... to the zoo,” Barry repeated the last sentence with her with a big smile on his face as Iris' eyes shine bright looking at the piece of jewelry that she thought she lost forever. She cried for weeks when she lost the one piece of love left between her parents that she held so close to her heart. She remembers the day her mother left for Metropolis for good. Her parents didn’t know she was watching them from the window as she watched them angry- she doesn’t know still to this day about what- and saw her mother throw her wedding ring in her father's face. Iris watched on as her mother drove off and her father threw the ring across the street before he came into the house and acted as nothing happened. When her dad walked past her to go inside, Iris snuck outside and searched for the ring for hours until she finally found it next to the sewer drain. Iris remembered as a little girl waiting for her mother at the door every day after school. She had so much hope that her parents would rekindle their love for each other and she was going to hold onto the ring until her mother came back but she never did. Hours turned into days, days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. She finally came back after two months but only to get her belongings. The last thing her mother told her before she left to start her new life without her family was -you keep the ring… it will be more of a use to you than me. “I cried for weeks.”  
Barry looks on at the sad expression on her face. He knew there was some pain behind the wedding band but knew she was happy to be reunited with something she holds so dear to her heart. “Here …” Barry grabs it from her. “Let me put it on for you.” They both stand up and Iris turns around for him. He moves her hair on one side of her shoulder, placing each side of the necklaces around her neck. One lonely teardrop drops down her cheek as she feels the gold band rest on her chest. She didn’t want to be emotional but it couldn’t be helped.  
“You remembered?” Iris turns around smiling as she tries to dry her tears.  
Barry points to his forehead with that same charming smile that he does when he knows he’s done well. “Steel trap.”  
Iris gently placed her hands on both sides of his face and pulled him down for a kiss. Barry's hands grip her rib cage as she played in his hair. He could feel the love she was pouring into him, the emotion she put into the kiss. It was the little really big things that he does for her that makes her love him more each day. Everything that Barry does when it comes to the matters of the heart makes her heart more and more vulnerable in the best way. Barry remembered something that she made so minimal to him but in reality, was a big deal. They spoke about a lot of things on those late nights talking but she never made her parents and what they went through a big deal because it hurt too much to talk about- even more than Scott. She doesn't give Barry enough credit for everything he’s done for her in the past month. He genuinely got to know her, got to know Linda, her brother, and sister, he makes her feel at home whenever he’s around, talks to her like a person rather than a prized position, he is patient and kind, loving. He holds her in the best regard, he treats her like precious jewelry without making her feel weak and fragile. He argues passionately-rather than aggressively without trying to be right but rather confessing how he feels. He feeds her mind, body, and soul. He made her see her own light in the darkness. He has shown her what true love looks and feels like and she knows she will never find another man that could replace him. “I love you, Bartholomew Henry Allen.” Iris does a heartfelt smile before leaning in for a simple kiss to his now glossy lips.  
“And I love you Iris Ann West,” Barry says breathlessly, still holding her rib cage as he stares at her beautiful face.  
“Thank you for my gift baby,” Iris says quietly, not trying to break the intensity between them with noise. Barry knew they needed to be downstairs minutes ago but he needed to get a couple a kiss in before he got full-on food and beer. Barry moves both hands to the back of her cranium and starts to kiss her slowly and sensually. “Mmm,” Iris hums into his mouth once his tongue enters hers, sucking on her top lip as her hands pull his body into hers. Barry moves her head to the side to get a better angle to deepen the kiss “We have to stop-” Iris tries to speak but she couldn’t stop herself from kissing his soft lips.  
“I thought you didn’t want me to stop...” Barry smiles cockily as he holds onto one side of her neck while he sucks on the other. “But I will… I don’t want anyone to eat my biggest piece of steak.” Barry laughs as he intertwines their hands together, leading her back outside to her family. 

Iris was having a great time eating food, opening up gifts -that was mostly money and enjoying her crazy family. She had three uncles and two aunts and they all grew up in the south. Her Uncle Pop was the oldest and also the biggest. He is 6’6 and was a professional wrestler back in the 70s. His real name was John Lee, but everyone called him Pop because he was considered the man of the house. He was the oldest and took care of the others while Grandma Esther was at work and even though he was a father figure he never had kids. Then there was Aunt Betty, she was an airline stewardess for twenty years. She was the bougie one in the family but boy did that lady know how to dress. That’s where Iris’s dad got his sense of style and so did her twin boys- David and Davion. Aunt Barbara is a school teacher in National City. She's a more reserved and quiet one in the family and has five kids... guess she’s not as reserved as people think. And then there's uncle Nino, he is a mechanic and the wild card. He was always the fun one to hang out with especially once he got drunk … which he probably is right now as Iris sees him stand up and slam his card on the table, scaring the daylights out of Barry. “Sorry young blood! Didn’t mean to scare you.” Uncle Nino slaps Barry hard on the shoulder and Barry winces in pain.  
Uncle Nino had one child who everyone called Kay Kay- which stands for “Krazy Cousin Keysha” and yes her name speaks for itself. She was crazy and loud just like her dad. Iris and Keysha are close but haven't talked since Iris went to Love Island. She was glad her favorite cousin could make it because she always knew how to party and keep it alive. Not only was she loud but she was outspoken as well. She usually said things that everyone thought but were too scared to say… like right now. “Girl, what he mixed with? He biracial? Because he seems little hood to me cuz.” Linda spits her drink out and Keysha’s bluntness while Iris hits her arm laughing.  
“KEYSHA!” Iris tries to reprimand her cousin but can't stop laughing.  
“What? Look at how he’s throwing those cards down-”  
“Granny taught him how to play spades Friday.”  
“And look how he’s sitting… girl, why he got his legs open so wide?”  
“You know why…” Iris laughs, sticking her tongue out playfully as she high fives her best friend and cousin. Barry looks up, hearing loud laughter coming from the other end of the yard. He sees Iris and waves at her and she winks and waves back cutely.  
“OHHHH, that big huh?”  
“Mhmm…”  
“Must be nice… So does he have a brother or nah?”  
“Sorry.” Iris shrugs. “One of a kind,” Iris says with a sassy attitude.  
“So, how has it been going? He seems to be fitting right in with everyone.” Linda asks as she sips on her wine cooler.  
“Yeah, he is. Everyone seems to like him except dad.”  
“Girl, you know Uncle Joe doesn't like anyone.”  
“He liked Scott…and Chester, ” Iris mutters the last name under her breath.  
“Cuz, look who decided to show up to your party,” Keysha says, noticing a familiar face walk through the back gate and Uncle Joe quickly gets up to talk to him.  
“Ew, why is Chester here?” Wally walks up, giving Keysha her special drink that will get her all the way turnt.  
“Who is Chester?” Linda asks  
“Just a boy that’s been in love with Iris since preschool,” Wally says matter of factly.  
“Wait, Iris, remember when he asked you if you had a vagina?” Keysha laughs out loud. Keysha remembers Chester doing and saying a lot of weird stuff to Iris. She distinctly remembers when he put gum in Iris' hair when they were six and she had to beat his ass...twice.  
“God, don’t remind me.” Iris rolls her eyes. Chester wasn’t an ugly guy by far but he was always so corny and weird growing up. He was always staring at her in class, putting boogers on her, smelling her, putting gum in her hair, professing his love to her every year, and buying her random things -like q tips- for her birthday. Iris would never admit this to anyone but he was her first kiss in fifth grade. They both didn’t know what they were doing. It was a pretty okay kiss until he shoved his tongue down her throat, saying that he wanted to reenact what he said on tv. On that same day, Iris got big cousin Keysha to whoop his ass again. And after getting kicked in the balls and a bloody nose by her cousin he told Iris he was in love with her and thought they were boyfriend and girlfriend.  
Iris knew once Joe ran right up to Chester that it had her dad's name written all over it.

“Chester what are you doing here?” Joe runs up to him before he could enter the backyard and rushes his words out as he places his hand on the young man's shoulders, out of breath.  
“Uh, you told me to come and bring Iris a gift Cap,” Chester says confusingly. He looks past Joe and sees Iris and waves goofily at her but Joe quickly pulls his hand down. Which confused him again because he thought he invited him to talk to Iris and show her how much he matured over the years. The last time he saw her was their high school graduation and she was beautiful then and beautiful now.  
“Stop waving.” Joe bugs his eyes out at him to show Chester how serious he is. Joe was in so much trouble. He did invite Chester that Saturday at work but that was before when Joe thought that the boy was a cross-dressing thug. Now he was seriously regretting it after all the work Barry put in last night. He was getting along with everyone, even his brother Nino… now if he could get along with Nino crazy-ass he could get along with anyone.  
“Sorry Cap.”  
“Joe? Who’s that?” Cecile asks, not being able to see who he was talking to because he stood in front of Chester to block her view.  
“Chester!” Wally yells out as he walks back over to the karaoke machine to change the music. Wally just shakes his head laughing, knowing that his dad was in a boatload of trouble with his stepmom, mother, and grandmother.  
“Wally-” Joe was about to yell at his son but closed his mouth in a tight lip smile at seeing the facial expression on his wife, ex-wife, and mother's face. Joe knew Chester used to tease Iris when they were little but it was only because he liked her. Chester was a good kid and he thought if she didn’t want Scott anymore Chester was the next best thing.  
“Joseph bring your ass over here.” Grandma Esther yelled.  
“OHHH, little bro is in trouble.” Uncle Nino laughs as he pats Barry hard on the shoulder again. Barry winces at the contact… again but laughs it off. Barry observes the situation as Joe walks over to the older woman sitting down talking like he was about to get the beating of a century. Then his eyes move over to the infamous Chester that Joe kept talking about. He was a good looking guy, he even came over in his uniform but from Iris's facial expression Barry had nothing to worry about. So Barry just minded his business and continued on playing cards with Iris’s crazy uncles, sipping on his beer and listening to crazy stories about Joe.  
“Chester, long time no see,” Keysha says sarcastically with a fake smile on her face.  
“Hello, Keysha,” Chester says plainly still feeling the pain in his left nut from her kicking him so hard. “Hi, Iris.” Chester smiles as he leans in for a hug. Iris wasn’t expecting the hug at all and before she could think of what to do he was already leaning in before she could turn to the side for a church hug. It was so awkward.  
“Hi, this is my best friend Linda.” Iris points to Linda and he extends his hand to shake it.  
“Nice to meet you, Linda.”  
“Dido…” Linda shakes his hand and notices that they were wet and clammy...ew. She discreetly wipes her hand off on her jeans. He was of average height, dark skin, and rocked a mini afro. Linda assumed that he was a cop because he had on a uniform and a dirty one at that. He had a pretty smile though.  
“So, let me guess Uncle Joe invited you?” Keysha gets right to the question she knows her cousin wants to know.  
“Yeah, he told me Saturday that he was having a BBQ for your birthday. And I couldn’t miss the good food and I couldn’t miss the chance of seeing you.” Chester shows all his teeth smiling at Iris. Iris and Linda both cringed while Keysha just laughed… loudly. Her laughter pulled Chester's attention away from staring at Iris like he always did in preschool.  
“Let us give y'all a minute.” Keysha tries to stop laughing but it couldn’t be helped. “We’ll be over here,” She pointed to where the rest of the women are - that are currently chewing out Joe for inviting Chester in the first place.  
“Keysha… Keysha don’t leave me.” Iris tries to whisper under her breath as she holds onto her cousin's arm from dear life but she still somehow gets away.  
“You look very pretty.” Chester smiles awkwardly, admiring her beauty. “I got you something.” He rushes out as he pats all his pockets for the item. “Oh, I found it… Happy Birthday, Irey.” Chester hands Iris a tiny cup full of pens with the tag still attached to it. “Oh, I forgot that,” He says proudly, snatches off the 3.99 tag. His smile widens while Iris was speechless, thinking she must be in shock of how much he spent on the pretty pens and cup. But his Iris deserved the world, well on a beat cops salary of course. Iris looked around, thinking that she must be getting punk’d. There was just no way that the boy who she couldn't stand, came to her birthday party and bought her some pens and thought he was spending big bucks. “I got you pens. You know, because you're a journalist and reports can never have too many pens.  
“Woo, child the ghetto… the ghetto.” Keysha says watching on as Chester nervously continues to talk to Iris.  
“Thanks… I think.” Iris kinda felt bad for Chester because he was a nice guy but so annoying and from all the years of knowing him he just never got the hint. She kissed him once...okay and maybe that one time after prom when she got drunk. But she still made it clear that she wasn’t interested but he still never stopped trying to get with her.  
“You’re Welcome, Irey.” And why did he have to keep calling her that ugly nickname that he knows people started teasing her with once he made it up. “You know I was wondering…”  
Iris started to chant in her head “Don’t ask me out, don’t ask me out, do not ask me out.” To Iris' surprise, Barry didn’t even try to approach Chester. Which Iris was glad of because she didn’t need him doing the same thing to him that he almost did to Eddie. Barry was to focus on the game at hand, laughing and getting to know her family. She was glad he was having fun with them and vise versa. Chester didn’t mean any harm anyway. He was just an old friend? Or maybe just a person she's known for more than half her life, that just never got the hint that she wasn’t interested.  
“If you weren’t busy… you’d maybe want to go out with me. We could go for coffee- I know you love coffee… or a drink...” Chester chuckles. “Not that I’m trying to get you drunk, well not on the first date maybe after we're a couple.” Chester starts to ponder with his finger on his chin. “...maybe I’ll get another kiss on this date.” Chester finally gets out, wearing his best smile. “I promise that there will be no tongue this time.” Chester laughs at his corny joke, snotting ever so often.  
“Uhhh, my boyfriend is right there,” Iris says as she points to Barry. Barry turns around and waves at the both of them with that charming smile that Iris loves so much and Chester awkwardly waves back. Okay, maybe Barry was paying attention the entire time. He just didn’t want to make it too obvious.  
As soon as Chester was about to respond one of Iris’s favorite songs that she shared with her Grandma came on. “Oh, Lord, that’s my song, Wally.” Wally winked at Iris. Telling her through their sibling telepathy- that they have been using since they could talk- that she owed him for saving her from Chester. Grandma Esther gets up and moves into the center of the yard and starts dancing.  
“Go, Granny!” Keysha screams as she joins her on the dance floor. Everyone ended up joining her to dance. Joe danced with Cecile, Francine with baby Jenna, Wally, and Linda, all the aunts, uncles, and cousins. “Chester, you are more than welcome to stay and enjoy the food if you want?”  
“Yeah, thanks, Irey. And you know if it doesn’t work out just give me a call.” He laughs, placing his hand to his ear in the form of a phone as he walks backwards toward the food.  
“Will do…” Iris cringes, laughing at what a mess that boy is. Barry sat, contently finishing his beer as he watched Iris' family enjoy their time with each other dancing. As he watched on, Barry knew that this is what he wanted. A huge family that got along and had a fun time together. He couldn’t wait to involve his son in Iris’s life if it was anything remotely close to this. DJ deserved it, he deserved it. And he couldn’t wait to introduce the woman he loved to the little boy he loved.  
“Oh, hi handsome.” Iris walks with this glow about her, with the sun- that was starting to go down- bouncing off of her brown skin.  
“Hi,” Barry blushes at the compliment. Iris sits down on his lap with one arm across his shoulders. Barry places his hand on her hip to balance her on his knee as he watches her drink from his cup. “This is all that matters...family.”  
“Our family.” Iris looks deep into his gorgeous eyes. “A family I want to share with you.” Barry smiles at Iris's acknowledgment of both their families being combined. He wasn’t ready for marriage. He wasn’t ready to go down that road. Not yet, but it was nice to think about the future with her.  
Iris watched Barry as his eyes kept lingering over her family. It was like he was in a daydream like he could see something she couldn’t. “May I have this dance?” Iris says, standing with a girly flair to her voice while using her best stellar smile on him as she sticks her hand out for him to accept.  
“Anything for you.” Barry takes her hand and stands up as she walks him over to where the rest of her family was dancing. When they come to a stop in the middle of the yard Barry smoothly spins her around before she lands in his arms.  
“Smooth Allen.” Iris places her elbows on his shoulders with her fingers entwined behind his head. Barry places him both hands at the small of her back, fingers brushing the mount of her butt.  
“Forget about yesterday,  
Cause I want you so bad  
Make love to me  
Like you never have  
My love is coming down  
Baby, won't you just stay for a little while.” Barry whispered the lyric -Stay By Jodeci- hotly into her ear as they swayed to the sensual music. Iris laughed and blushed at Barry singing to her as they continued to move with the music. He wasn’t the best singer but he knew a little something, something about R&B and Iris seems to be impressed by it. He wouldn’t usually sing unless he was in the shower, he guessed the drowsiness and beers were doing a combination on him.  
This was the best feeling in the world to Iris. Dancing with the man she loves with her family surrounding her with love. Their relationship wasn’t a competition but Iris didn’t know how she would do better than this. She told him if he would just be himself everyone will love him for the amazing person that he is and she can say without a doubt in her heart that they do… especially her grandma. She honestly thinks her dad is starting to form a liking to Barry as well. She still needed to have a talk with him about Barry’s son and Scott. This still frightens her because they will either make or break her dad's and boyfriend's relationship but just from the way her dad seemed thankful that Barry did this surprise for her. She was hopeful.

It's 8:00 pm and Francine is watching Iris and her new boyfriend on the other side of the sliding door dance, kiss and talk for hours now. All the extended family left an hour ago with big smiles on their faces, stomach full, and plates taken for leftovers. Francine watched Barry and Iris from the moment they came back outside after changing their clothes. She instantly eyed the necklace with her wedding band on it and wondered why Iris decided on this particular day to wear it. She watched her daughter give him bedroom eyes whenever they were apart at the party and be all up under him when they were in close proximity. Francine could tell Joseph didn’t like it by the way he would gruff and roll his eyes when Iris would kiss her boyfriend, pull on his clothes to get his attention, poke and tease him, or sit on his lap. She could tell that her daughter was very invested in this guy but she needed to make sure Iris had her priorities straight before she jumps headfirst into something like she’s done before.  
When Iris was dating Scott- unlike her ex-husband- Francine saw right through his nice guy act. She always kept her comment about him to herself. And also never made it her priority to truly get to know Scott especially after her ex-husband told her how they are so much alike. And Scott was... in all the negative ways. He was big-headed, cocky, and selfish just like Joe was at the end of their marriage, and Francine was not going to let Iris experience the same things.  
“You should go out there and talk to her.” Cecile walks up as she watches Barry and Iris dance intimately close together with Iris' head resting on his chest as Barry holds her body close to his with one hand and the other clasp to hers. Cecile knew the pain Francine was experiencing. Iris and Francine just didn’t see eye to eye on things but that didn’t stop Cecile from pushing for them to connect.  
“I don’t know, maybe I should wait… maybe call her in the morning, it is getting late and I have to get back to Metropolis.” Francine says wearily as she steps away from the big window.  
“I know for a fact that Iris wants to see you before you leave and I think this is the best time to talk to her. Especially now with her new relationship...” Cecile pauses, worrying if she should tell Francine about the conversation she had with Iris earlier or not. Even though Cecile always kept Iris's promise she knew that Francine needed to talk to her daughter, especially now. “She really loves him, Francine and I know that she wants her family… especially you and Joe’s approval of him.” Cecile says sincerely as she opens the sliding door. “Barry?” Barry looked up to see Cecile and Francine staring at them. From the serious look on both Iris’s parents' faces, he could tell that they might want to talk to Iris. “Do you mind helping me in the kitchen?”  
“Sure,” Barry withdrew his hand from around Iris' lower back and walked into the kitchen with Cecile. Iris sat down at one of the benches as she watched her mother slowly walk over to her. Iris knew what this was about. It was about her new boyfriend that Iris neglected to tell her about. But after the abortion, Iris didn’t tell her mother a lot after that.  
“So…” Francine says awkwardly as she sits across from Iris on the benches. Francine hasn’t talked to her daughter's face to face since her abortion and it showed. She didn’t know what to say or how to say it.  
“So,” Iris does a half-smile, looking up at the beautiful night sky because she couldn’t hold eye contact with her mother for too long.  
“Did you enjoy your party?”  
“Yes, I had a great time. I was really surprised at all the work Barry put in to make this yard as beautiful as it is.”  
“Yes, very impressive. How long did it take him to finish all this? When I was last here it was a complete mess.” Both women laughed at how horrendous Joe kept the backyard because he was too lazy to clean it himself.  
“He told me he was up till five in the morning… and then we had to go to church with grandma at nine.”  
“Wow, how is he still standing?” Francine was a little impressed by Iris’s new boyfriend. She knew for a fact that Scott would never do anything as selfless as that. Francine made it her motherly duty to watch Barry the whole night. And she was glad at the surface things she saw. He was warm and welcoming, baby Jenna seemed to gravitate toward him so did her only son, the boy was tearing up the biggest pieces of steak and ribs, and he could understand and get along with crazy Nino. She was still on the fence about Barry but she liked what she saw from him so far.  
“Honestly,” Iris blows air out of her lungs in disbelief that Barry is even able to keep his eyes open. “I have no idea.” Both women laugh again. Then when the laughter subsided it was awkwardly quiet again. This happened a lot between them. Only saying surface stuff so that they won't fall into a war of words like usual. But Francine didn’t want to argue or be right -like usual. She just wanted an honest conversation with her daughter. And this seemed like the perfect moment to have it. “So, when did you and Scott break up?” Francine asked quietly. Not wanting Iris to blow a gasket at the mention of his name.  
Iris took a deep breath. She no longer had any tears left for Scott but it was still hard to talk about. “Two years ago.” Iris kept her answer short. Not knowing if her mother wanted to know about how right she was about Scott or how she will also be right about Barry- but if it was anything negative she was dead wrong about him.  
“What happened?” Francine asked genuinely.  
Iris looked down as she started to play with the tablecloth on the bench. Not knowing what her mother was getting at but would answer her question anyway. “He got another woman pregnant five months after me.” Iris smiled, tight-lipped at the horrible words she was speaking. “He lied to me for months…” Iris shakes her head at how stupid she was to even believe him. “I guess you were right, never compromise myself for love.” Francine looked at the sad look on her daughter's face. Francine knew Scott was selfish but that was just cruel what he did to Iris. As she watched her daughter continue to laugh off the horrible things Scott did the more Francine felt bad for not apologizing to Iris for being so harsh with her. She guesses the reason why she got so upset with her daughter is because she saw her making the same mistake she had when she got married. Francine never wanted that life- being a wife and mother. But she fell in love and all her dreams were put on the back burner. While she loved her husband and kids, she didn’t feel fulfilled as a woman, as a person. She will never regret having her children but knew if she loved herself enough she would have never gotten married or had them. And she wanted Iris to see and understand that. But Iris was just so stuck in this fantasy world. A world where her parents are still together, a world where she’ll probably have two more siblings, and everyone got along and loved each other, and Iris own life would reflect that. But that’s not how life worked. And that’s why Francine never gave Scott the time of day because she knew her daughter was looking for a fairy tale in a man when she should be looking for happiness in herself rather than making a man fill that void. “Do you know why me and your dad divorced?” Iris thought about it for a second but couldn’t find the words. Her parents' divorce was just something nobody talked about. It was like walking on eggshells when it was final, then awkward when her dad started dating Cecile, now it was an unspoken thing since it seemed like the wounds of their marriage were healed.  
“Your father and I were high school sweethearts. Joseph was my first everything. My first kiss, first boyfriend, the first man I made love to, and the first and only man I ever loved. I was all he knew and he was all I knew.” Francine smiles wistfully at the good moments they shared. “Your dad always wanted to be a cop. That was his dream, his passion… me on the other hand not so much.” Iris and Francine chuckled before the conversation went back to being serious. “I tried a little bit of everything. I worked at Macy’s as a clerk, worked in a warehouse, a bartender, a hairdresser, tired college -and hated it.” Francine giggles, shaking her head at the time she wasted going to school when she knew it wasn’t for her. “Tried acting and modeling -which your father hated. I was even a receptionist at a dentist's office, you remember?” Iris nods her head with a smile on her face remembering the times she would spend most of her days after school at her mom's job eating all the candy her mom's boss would give her. “I remember it was your last day of 6th grade and I had to pick you and Wally up from school because your father had to do another double shift.” Francine swallowed hard, trying to keep her tears at bay. Knowing that she has never cried once about the whole situation. “I kinda envied your father when it came to his work. He found something he loved outside of his wife and kids… even if he was a beat cop for a while and it didn’t pay well. He loved it, even when we were struggling to make ends meet and almost got put out of our own home multiple times… He never left, he always stayed with what he loved. I on the other hand…” Francine took another deep breath which had Iris a little worried about where the conversation was going. “I didn’t have anything outside of you guys. I worked like a dog every day, picked you and Wally up from school, cleaned, cooked, washed, and repeated every day over and over again. Nothing was ever out of the ordinary, every day was exactly the same.” A single tear dropped down Fracines cheek as she looked at the wedding band dangling from Iris' chest. Iris saw what she was looking at and reached out for her hand. “That day I was supposed to pick you guys up from school I never came, remember?”  
“Yeah, Uncle Nino picked us up,” Iris said with an inquisitive look on her face, not remembering anything that happened out of the ordinary because her uncle would sometimes pick them up from school and they would have so much fun with him and her cousin.  
“Well, as I said before I was supposed to pick you up that day…” Francine looks down, still ashamed of what she did. “I remember driving on the street to your school and when I got there I kept driving. I don’t know what came over me…” Francine gripped Iris's hand in hers. “I just drove and drove until the gas light came on and it was dark outside. And when I finally came to a stop I just broke down and cried.” She began to cry again but this time into Iris' hand. Silently begging for her forgiveness. Iris was stunned at the information she was hearing. “I cried for my marriage, for you and Wally but mostly for myself because I knew at that moment that I never wanted the life I was living. I wasn’t happy and knew I haven’t been in a while...I never wanted or asked for that life. I never wanted to be married but I did it because I loved your father, still do… never wanted children but I did... ” Francine looked into Iris' eyes, looking for forgiveness for telling her oldest child that she never wanted her. Iris' eyes pierced hers but there wasn’t one tear in her eyes because deep down Iris knew… she always knew. It took Iris experiencing a mother’s love from Cecile to know that her mother didn’t truly want her. Not that her mother didn’t love her but Francine didn’t have that nurturing side that Cecile possessed, hell even her fathers had it in him. That’s the main reason why her father’s opinion mattered so much to her because he would never leave her or be selfish with her love. “I’m so sorry Ann. I just wanted the chance to be selfish for just once in my life. Joe never understood, he probably still doesn’t understand but it never was for him to understand because I needed to leave for me… not anyone else. I did what was best for me and never looked back.” It was a struggle for Francine but once she left for Metropolis she found her passion- being a realtor. It was challenging, thrilling, and a big pay off once she found the perfect house for the perfect family. She became the top realtor in her city, found herself, and even fell in love again. Cecile- and a few years ago Joe are the only people to know about her love life. It took Joseph a bit of time to get over the divorce because in his heart he knew he was the best husband he could be to her and it took him a little more time to come to grips with who she chose to love because he placed the blame on himself. Like he missed something or didn’t pay attention enough but it was all on her, she was the blame for their failed marriage.  
Cecile was always easy to talk to and the voice of reason between them. If it wasn’t for Cecile, they would still be at each other's neck. But it was time to tell her oldest daughter the truth. “After the divorce was finalized and I officially moved to Metropolis. I dived into my work and loved every minute…but something was still missing.” Francine paused and hesitated for a good second or two. Not knowing what her daughter's reaction will be to what she hears next. Iris looked at her mom with curious eyes. When her mother continued to hesitate Iris decided to get up and move on the same side as her, sitting next to her side by side as she held her mother's shaky hands.  
“Mom, what is it? You can tell me.” Iris reassures as she continues to hold her hand while she rubbed her back with the other.  
“Something was missing until I... Until I met someone.” Francine didn’t look up at her daughter but waited on pins and needles for her response.  
“Oh, well there’s nothing wrong with that. You were divorced and dad moved on with Cecile.” Iris smiled but still felt like her mother was holding in something as her mother continued to not give her eye contact.  
“Why didn’t you ever invite him over… I would love to meet him-”  
“Her Iris… Her.” Francine finally looked up at Iris to see her eyes wide with shock but quickly composed herself.  
“Oh,”  
“Yes, it took me a while to come to grips with it but she is the love of my life.” Iris smiles at her mother. Letting her know through her body language that she will accept and always love her mother. “That why I was so hard on you when you told me about the abortion. I knew that was never what you wanted.” Iris sighs at the realization that her mother knew better then she knew herself at the time and what she wanted out of life before she did. “And I knew you were going down the same path as me. I knew then and I know now that you have always wanted the things that I didn’t. A happy life with a happy marriage and children. That's why you still wear my wedding band because you’re holding on to what I and your father had and looking at that as the best example of love. But it’s not Iris… it’s not. You need to find out what and who truly makes you happy when it comes to the matter of the heart and what you see for yourself.” Francine grabs Iris' face to put it on her chest as she kisses her forehead. “I want you to find your happiness with a person that will never make you compromise your love for them… you understand?” Francine lifts Iris's face to make her look into her eyes.  
“Yes, mommy.” Iris whimpers. What her mother was saying wasn’t a lie. She always looked to her parents as the perfect type or version of love and then when Cecile came into the picture she felt that she needed to replicate their love as well. She loved Cecile and would never want to replace her but deep down in her heart she still held out hope for her parents to reunite and be happy. That is why she fought so hard to be with Scott because her father saw himself in Scoot and he was in some way and Iris was like her mom in others. So, she tried her hardest to keep her relationship alive to prove to herself but mostly her mother that they could do the same. But like her parents, they didn’t work out. But was she wrong for wanting that fairytale? Was she wrong for always hoping and praying that one day she could have a love like her parents that lasted? She wanted that forever with someone, she wanted that forever with Barry.  
“And I want to apologize for not telling you about my life and keep you and Wally out of it. And I apologize for yelling at you and pushing you away when you told me about the abortion. I also want to apologize for not appreciating you for the amazing talent that you are Ann.”  
“That’s all I ever wanted to hear.” Iris embraces her mother, crying into her shoulders as Francine places her hand on her head and the other on her shoulder. That’s all Iris was waiting to hear once her mother abandon them, once she yelled at her for the abortion, and for not being in her life like a mother should. All a little girl ever wants is a mother’s love and Iris didn’t quite get that but she was willing to forgive her mother and make an unbreakable bond with her.  
“I forgive you, mom.” And Iris did forgive her mother but that didn’t stop her heart from being broken for the little girl who waited her whole life just for her parent to truly be a mom. Her heart broke for the little girl who would stay up all night waiting for her mother to come home, waiting for her mother to call or come visit her. Her heart broke for the grown woman who ran to her mother for comfort and solace but instead got coldness. And her heart was breaking now that it took her mother seeing how happy she was to finally confess her happiness as well.

Francine and Iris stayed outside talking late into the night. They talked about everything. Iris told her about Barry, his son, and how she is deeply in love with him. Francine listened intently as her daughter expressed her love and adoration for Barry. Francine thought Barry was great from what she saw and from what Cecile and Iris told her about him but Francine still advised her to take things slow and to be careful.  
Iris was genuinely interested in Francine’s life with her other half. Iris even made her mother promise that she would come around more and even bring her girlfriend. They talked, laughed, and cried in each other's arms. And for the first time in a long time, Iris felt like she had her mother back but she was still heartbroken about Francine's truth of not wanting her. She never felt that way about her child but decided to abort it anyway which made Iris heartbreak even more. 

By the time they got back inside all the lights were turned off and Barry was sound asleep on the bed. “Tell everyone, bye for me okay?”  
“Sure thing mom. You sure you’ll be safe driving back this late? I could always sleep in the room with Jenna-”  
“No, no. I’ll be fine Iris. Plus I have a showing tomorrow so I got to get on the road.”  
“Okay, bye mom. Love you.” Iris smiles at her mother.  
“Love you more.” Francine smiles back and embraces Iris in a motherly hug and a kiss on her cheek.  
Once Iris closed the door her whole body was on autopilot as her mind thought and thought about all the missed opportunities her mother had with her to make amends but never did. All the time it took for her mother to see her, miss her. Iris wanted to cry, she did but nothing was coming out. Iris could feel that her mother didn’t want her but once Francine said it out loud it just validated every feeling of neglect. They needed this talk, Iris needed to hear her apology… then why did she want to cry so bad? Scream even, something to let out every negative feeling she had… has toward her mother.  
“Iris, Iris!” Iris jumped at the noise as she pulled her towel tighter around her chest.  
“Oh, Linda. How long have you been waiting in my room?” Iris was so confused. She didn’t even remember coming upstairs or taking a shower.  
“I’ve been in here since everyone went to bed. You didn’t see me when you walked to the bathroom?”  
“Yes, yes, of course. I guess I had too many of those drinks Wally was making.” Iris lies as she rolls her eyes, laughing at herself to try and play it off like she wasn’t sad or upset.  
“You okay Iris?” Linda stares at her with concern in her eyes as she sits up against the headboard in Iris’s bed.  
“I’m fine. Just tired after all the partying.” Iris says giving Linda her best, fakest smile that she could. Truthfully Iris wasn’t fine. She was sad. At first, she was fine with the truth that her mother spoke hours ago about her never wanting kids. She knew all along but the more she thought about it, the more it hurt her feelings and made her regret ever taking her chances away of being a loving mother. She just needed a moment to clear her head. She needed Barry. “Hey, you know what?”  
“What?” Linda asked, still worried about her best friend. Linda could see right through Iris. She didn’t look like she’d been crying but it was hurt behind her eyes that made Linda worry. It couldn’t have been anything Barry did. He was joking and laughing with everyone when Iris was outside talking to... her mom. That had to be the reason Iris was so withdrawn. Linda knew about the strained relationship they had but from what she saw outside as she helped Cecile pack all the food away while Barry and Wally washed dishes it looked like they were having a good mother-daughter talk. But obviously, something else happened but if Iris wasn't ready to talk she wasn’t gonna force her.  
“I kinda want to be downstairs with Barry tonight-”  
Knock. Knock. Iris wraps her towel tighter around her crest once again before answering the door. “Wally? What do you want?” Linda bites her bottom lip behind Iris as she sees Wally peeking his head through the door.  
“I was just… uh… maybe you wanted to sleep downstairs with Barry. I would have had him come up here but the guy is knocked out.” Wally chuckles.  
“Wally I don’t think it’s a good time-” Linda wanted to spend time with Wally but her best friend needed her right now but before she could reject his advances Iris spoke up.  
“Yeah, It’s fine. Just let me get changed...” Iris smiled as she closed the door in Wally’s face, quickly taking her shower cap off and putting her hair in a messy bun. Linda watched with her mouth wide opened at the speed Iris was going at. She put on lotion, brushed her teeth, put on a red hoodie- because it got cold downstairs- and dark grey gym shorts. She never has seen Iris move so fast in her life.  
“Iris, are you sure you’re okay? Wally can stay downstairs. We can just talk if you want?”  
“Nah, it’s okay” Iris shrugged off as she grabbed her phone and headed toward the door. “Have fun...ew. Nevermind don’t have fun at all.” Both girls laugh at the disgusting look on her face. “Promise me you will not do anything with my brother in my bed.”  
“I promise.” Linda stuck out her pinky for Iris to wrap hers around it as a promise. “Goodnight doll. Have a great time on the bed from hell with your man.” Linda says sarcastically as she watches Iris open the door.  
“Will do.” Iris walks past Wally to get out of her room but before she walks downstairs she needs to give her little brother a warning. “Do not have sex in my bed,” Iris whispered in Wally's ear, grabbing him by his t-shirt.  
“I won’t,” Iris gave him the death stare. “I won’t Iris. Promise.” Iris smiles at the fact that no matter how much taller or bigger Wally gets she still can put fear in him.  
“Good. Goodnight grasshopper.” Iris karate chopped Wally in the stomach.  
“Goodnight Master.” Wally bows before he walks into Iris’s room and closes the door.  
Iris crept slowly down the stairs so she didn't wake up anyone. Once she got by the couch she saw Barry off to the side of the bed as he slept on his side, so close to the edge of the bed. It was a strange sight to see because when they slept together he usually would take up most of the bed. Her dad must have been doing the same thing he does to her. Iris slides in the bed, under the covers, and moves her body up against his as she gravitates toward him to absorb his body heat. He was so tired, he’s been tired since they stepped foot in her house but she needed him at this moment. She needed to be held, she needed to be told that everything would be okay. “Barry… Barry?” Iris whispers gently. “Baby?” She whispers again desperately. He didn’t even budge which made Iris feel even worse for trying to wake him because she was feeling emotional. “Baby wake up.” Iris curls her body over his and slid her hand down his chest as she presses her nose into his hair. “I need you-”  
“Mr. West you're on my side again,” Barry says groggily as he tries to move the hand on his chest but he notices how soft and dainty it feels. Barry was so confused as he turned over to see who was in the bed with him. He thought he must have been dreaming.  
Barry went to sleep before everyone. Once he finished helping Cecile in the kitchen he went upstairs to take a shower and change into his t-shirt and pajama pants. By the time he was done everyone went to bed except Wally and Linda- who was talking on the love seat. He wanted to stay up and wait for Iris but his body wouldn’t let him and he was out as soon as his head hit his pillow. “Iris?” Barry yawns as he turns to see her silhouette. It was too dark in the room to see her face. “Iris, you're supposed to sleep upstairs with Linda.” Barry laughs but then he hears her start to sniffle. Barry hurries up and reaches for the tv remote laying on the arm of the couch and turns it on to light up the room. Once the tv came on he saw Iris with tears streaming down her face as she held her head up with her elbow and hand while trying to wipe her tears away with the other. Barry sits up against the couch cushion and pulls her limp body into his, placing her head on his chest. “Iris, what is it? What’s wrong?” Iris shrugs her shoulders as she continues to sniff and cry into his t-shirt. “Did I do something wrong? Is it something I did?” Iris didn’t speak which made Barry nervous. What did he do? He thought everything was going perfectly between them. He got along with her family, he decorated the back yard for her party, he was giving her all his attention and not once did he text or talk to Patty since he left the island, and he bought her the replica of her mother's wedding band. Their day was perfect… right? “Baby look at me?” Barry grabs her jaw to make her look up at him as he smooths his finger over her lips. When she looks up into his eyes all he sees is hurt looking back at him. Hurt that he didn’t understand. “Talk to me. Is it something I did or said?” Iris shakes her head no to his questions. She wants to talk, to tell him what happened outside with her mother but not one word came out. Barry wipes her tears with his thumb as he saw her struggle to speak. Whatever happened must have been something she’s been holding onto for a long time because he’s never seen her like this. He’s never seen her this hurt, not even when she found out about Patty. From the way her upper body slumped into his chest, it was like she was lifeless. She honestly looked like a little girl that got her heart broken. “Hold onto me.” Barry pulls her body closer into his. He wraps her arm around his waist so she can get as close as possible to him. Barry slips his shirt over his head and lays her head right over his heart. He does this all the time with DJ when he cries for reasons unknown and it always works. So he thought it would be useful at this moment. He caresses her back, rubbing up and down her shoulder as Iris’s cries become sharp and loud. Barry turns up the volume to the tv to drown her out. He didn’t need anyone especially her dad coming downstairs, thinking he did something wrong to his daughter. As she cried into Barry’s bare chest she felt his other hand intertwine with hers. “You’re okay. I got you...I got you.” Barry whispers into her hair, kissing the top of it. They stay like this for five minutes. Barry massaging her shoulder, kissing her hand and head, and giving her words of affirmation.  
He pulls her head from his chest so he could get a good look at her. Once he does he cocks his head to the side with concern written all over his face, not understanding what was going on with her. “I love you…” Barry caresses her face as he kisses her lips. Her lips were unresponsive on his but she didn’t pull away. She kept her lips connected to his until he eventually pulled back.  
“I love you too.” Iris sniffles out sadly. That was the first thing she has said in the five minutes of Barry holding her in his arms. A lot of words were unspoken. She couldn’t find the words to say but she will always reassure him of her love.  
“I’m always here for you. Whatever you need…” Iris looks down, ashamed of herself, and her careless actions. She sees the sleep in his eyes, the messy hair, the bags under his eyes, the way he tries to silently yawn. She sees it all. She’s embarrassed that at this moment she felt so small and vulnerable. But if anyone was allowed to see her like this it would be no other person but Barry.  
Barry pulls her face back up to look at him by her chin. “Tell me what you need.” Barry searched her eyes, going back and forth between each eye. Hoping he would see an answer in either one. Barry was so exhausted and drained but that wasn’t going to stop him from taking care of his girlfriend when he knows something is wrong. He rather stayed up all night again taking care of her than to sleep.  
“I just…” Iris wipes her nose and tears with the back of the sleeve to her hoodie as the words get caught in her throat. “Need you…” She was getting frustrated with herself for getting so choked up on her words. “Need you to hold me, baby.”  
There were no more words to be said between Barry and Iris. He simply pulled her leg over his lap and pulled her body as close as possible. Her body fell into his. She placed her hands under his arms to hold onto his shoulders, crying into his neck as he rubbed up and down her back, soothing her into relaxing. Barry held her as she cried for a good five minutes until her body became alive again. She didn't feel limp or weak in Barry’s arms anymore.  
She moved her arms from under his arm to wrap them around his neck as she looked into his tired eyes. “Thank you,” Iris whispers as she brushes his cheek with her thumb.  
“You never have to thank me...you know I’m always here for you,” he whispers back as he caresses her thighs.  
“I… my mom… she-” Iris was struggling to speak again. Getting choked up on her words as she feels tears sting her eyes.  
Barry places a finger to her lips to stop her from talking. “We can talk about it in the morning. Let's just get some sleep okay?” Iris nods her head in agreement. Barry rolls them over until Iris was on her back and he was laying on her chest. Iris laughs as he got comfortable, moving his head around till he found a comfortable position on her breast like she was his pillow. “Oh, and I can’t forget my goodnight kisses,” Barry says, voice light as he mimicked her words from two nights ago. Barry leans up and kisses her twice on the lips before laying back down on her chest as he places one hand on her abdomen. Iris smiles at his silliness despite her feeling still being hurt from what her mother said. Iris relaxes into her pillow while combing her finger through Barry’s hair. It was very calming despite the hard springs of the pullout. She exhales and let Barry's presence and the weight of his body consume her.  
Barry was out like a light in less than a minute, lightly snoring into Iris' chest. Iris didn’t mind. She was just glad to be around him, to be able to hold him. There was no other man or person she wanted or needed right now but him. In those moments when he held her Iris's heart expanded, filling up with love for him. He did everything she needed at that moment. When she couldn’t find the words to say he didn’t force her to speak or try to speak for her. He was patient and gentle. And that alone made Iris appreciate Barry for the amazing man he is.  
Iris stayed up a little over an hour replaying her mother's words “I never wanted children.” over and over in her head. She also kept thinking about her unborn child, blaming herself until she was too drained to keep her eyes open.

Joe and Cecile descended the stairs. Ready for another long week of work. Joe slept upstairs with his wife. Wally didn’t have a place to sleep and just because he and Linda are a couple now didn’t mean they got to do “couple things” in his house. “I’m going to make some coffee and toast. Do you want some?” Cecile asks, walking toward the kitchen but stops in her tracks when she notices Joe had an unreadable look on his face. “What is it?” That’s when Cecile saw Barry and Iris fast asleep. The position they were in wasn’t too revealing. They still had clothes on but it was intimate and kinda romantic. He was spooning her. His arm was wrapped around her middle, faces in the crook of her neck while Iris had a tight grip on his arm.  
Barry moved a lot in his sleep so Iris was used to always maneuvering into different sleeping positions. He went from laying on her chest to laying by her feet, turning around on his stomach with his hand placed on her stomach. Telling her through body language that he was still present. Bringing her body to lay half on top of him which he had to quickly change once her knee raised a little too close to his private area. He ended up spooning her for the rest of the night which was more comfortable for both of them.  
“Joe, don’t say anything. Just let them have this moment.”  
“I’m not saying a word.” Joe didn’t know how to feel about seeing his daughter so peacefully sleeping with a man but he couldn’t be too mad, knowing that Wally and Linda were upstairs probably doing the same thing. Just by watching them sound asleep was another form of proof that Iris was in love. Joe was a cop, he was always watching and listening. And from what he saw yesterday he knew for a fact that they were more than just “in like” with each other. After being yelled at by his mother and wife yesterday he decided he would give Barry a chance. He wanted to see if he would be able to provide and protect his daughter at all costs. He wanted to make sure that she always came first in his life. And there was only one way to prove that. Joe is going to take Barry on a little joy ride in his cop car this morning. Let him see how it is on the real street of Central City.


	28. BAD BOYS, BAD BOY WHAT YOU GONNA DO ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HELLO WELCOME BACK TO A NEW CHAPTER OF LOVE ISLAND.  
> I worked really hard on this one. You will have drama, laughter, tears, a little heat ... okay, a lot of heat.  
> We don't necessarily get any character development from our main characters but I hope it's still a good read for you all.  
> Don't forget to comment down below your thoughts on the new chapter. It means the world to me to have your feedback.  
> I hope you enjoy it.

Iris woke up to the delicious smell of dark roast coffee wafting through the air. She thought Cecile must be up preparing breakfast and coffee to get her fix before work. She slowly opens her eyes as she yawns and tried to stretch out her limbs. That’s when she notices a strong hand around her waist, a nose in the crook of her neck, and a hard head in the crevices of her ass. Now that she misses waking up to, for the past two days. “Babe…” Iris turns in his arms to look at his gorgeous face in the morning.

“No,” Barry mumbles, hearing her speak and move around which was causing him to wake up. “Ten more hours. I deserved ten more hours of sleep.” Barry sighs as he closes his eyes tighter, trying to fall back into a deep slumber.

“Why sleep when you can enjoy looking at me all day.” Barry could hear the smile and flirtatiousness in her voice. They were always light with each other in the morning and this was a huge contrast from how she was acting last night. It startled him seeing her so lifeless like that. When they argued back at the Villa she was emotional then but this one was different, this felt different. He didn’t want to spoil their morning by bringing it up now but he would make sure they discussed it later. 

Barry squinted his eyes at her. “I don’t know.” He sucks his teeth, making a clicking noise. “Sleep or look at my beautiful girlfriend all day...” Barry says, dragging the last word as he raises his hands to see which one outweighs the other. “Uh, think I’ll rather sleep.” Barry laughs as he rolls onto his stomach and closes his eyes.

“I-” Iris gawks at him, mouth wide open. Iris grabs her pillow and gets up on her knees to hit him repeatedly with it. She hit him hard on the head and his butt over and over again as they both laugh.

“Okay, okay I rather look at you.” Barry laughs as he tries to take the pillow away from her but she yanks it back too fast. “I rather look at you..” Barry rolls onto his back, with his hands up, pleading for mercy as he continues to laugh.

“Oh, now you want to look at me,” Iris says smartly as she wacks him in the face.

“You know what…” Barry gets up on his knees to be leveled with her and grabs his pillow and hits her back. They went back and forth hitting each other with the pillow and laughing until.

“Coffee?” Joe walks in with two cups of coffee. One in a mug and the other in a to-go cup.

Barry covers the pillow over his exposed nipples while Iris places her’s down on the bed. Both with skeptical looks on their face on why Joe was offering Barry coffee. “Uh, yeah. Thank you, Mr. West.” Barry tries to take the cup of coffee because it was closest to him but Joe pulls it away.

“It’s Joe and this one is yours.” Joe winks at Iris and smiles at Barry as he hands him the to-go cup. Barry and Iris were very confused at Joe's change of attitude toward Barry. Iris was shocked that her father was being nice to him. She guessed it had to do with the discussion Cecile and Grandma Esther had with him at the party after he invited Chester. She would have given him a piece of her mind also if it wasn’t for the conversation she had with her mom. Great, now she was thinking about her mom again. This morning was starting so well until her heart sank just thinking of the words her mother said to her “I never wanted you.” But at least her father did and it seemed like her father was starting to warm up to the man that held her all night while she cried without ever questioning why. So despite her heartache, today seemed like it was going in the right direction.

“Oh, okay.” Barry grabs the to-go cup and took a cautious sip from the warm liquid. Barry wonders why the hell Mr. West -now Joe- was being so nice to him. He did call him by his name in the car driving back from church and they shared a laugh but he still had that stern eye on him, watching his every move. Then he thanked him for putting Iris’s party together but that was only because Grandma Esther told him to. Why was he being so nice now and of all places to be nice - seeing him in the same bed as his daughter with no shirt on.

“Here you go, baby girl.” Joe hands Iris her mug of coffee. While in the kitchen Joe told Cecile that he wanted to bond with the boy...Barry. Take him on a nice ride to get to know him and show him around CCPD. Cecile thought it was a great idea. Of course, she did. But she didn’t know what Joe had in store for him. He was going to see if golden boy Barry Allen could handle himself out in the street of Central City, see what the young man is capable of.

“Thanks, dad.” Iris looked between the two cups and wondered why Barry had a to-go cup. “Dad, why did you give Barry that cup?”

“I want to take him on a little ride and show him around CCPD,” Joe says nonchalantly as he looks at his watch to see the time. “But we have to leave now. So Barry, get up and go shower. I’m leaving in ten minutes. I’ll be in the car waiting.” Joe smiles as he slaps Barry hard on the back, causing him to spit up some of his coffee. Joe pays what happened no mind and walks out of the front door.

Uh...um I guess I’m going on a joy ride with your dad?” Barry says confusingly as he places his cup down on the arm of the couch, slowly gets out of bed to stretch.

“Yeah, it seems like you're rubbing off on him.” Iris smiles as she places her cup down as well, biting her bottom lip as she crawls over to him on her knees. Then once she reaches him she starts to crawl her fingers up his stomach.

“I guess I am.” Barry smiles, proud that he was able to rub off on Joe in a good way.

“So, when do you get to rub up on me?” Iris says coyly as she starts to play with the elastic band of his pajama pants. “It’s been a month Barry.” Iris whines, kissing along his v line while holding eye contact with him.

Barry’s body twitches at the touch of her lips so close to his private area. He bites his lips to refrain from grunting. Even though he got some special attention Friday night it wasn’t nearly enough attention. Hell, he was even tired of oral sex. He was so ready to get her in his home, in his bed, and make love to her. Something he’s never done before with other girls. He was so excited because it will be the first time he would have more than just meaningless sex with someone in two years. When he was with Patty or any other girl he was just in it for himself and the satisfaction and praise he would get from satisfying different women. It was toxic behavior. Basically he was just having sex with different women to make himself feel whole. To make him feel like a man. Women became a challenge to him and a means to end or finish. After he was finished with them it was onto the next one. But not with Iris. He genuinely wanted to make her feel good. Make her cum over and over again. Not because it was a challenge or a task to mark off of his list but because he actually cared about her inside and outside of the bedroom. And no other woman has had the pleasure of having him in both ways. “I know,” Barry whispers as he places his hands on her shoulders. “Maybe… after I get back we can have another bath once everyone goes to bed,” he says, voice an octave lower as he wiggles his eyebrows at her.

Iris giggled at his silliness as she looks up into his eyes, rubbing her hands up his chest. “Or… we could take a shower right now.” She says seductively. Again she doesn’t know what comes over her when she’s alone with him. He can be doing nothing at all and she’ll just want to pounce on him. Eight months, eight long months, and counting. She is thirsty, starving. And she’s not even embarrassed about how much she wants him.

Right when Barry was about to respond Joe honked his horn. Her dad was such a killjoy.

Barry sighs, placing his hands on top of hers that was still placed on his chest. “Bath later?”

“Later,” Iris does a tight-lipped smile as she watches Barry run up the stairs to take a shower.

Iris sits back again on the couch, aimlessly watching tv as she drinks her coffee. She hears Cecile humming in the kitchen with pot and pans clacking together. She was about to get up to go help her with breakfast until she heard Barry’s phone vibrate. Iris has changed from an overbearing, suspicious, and untrusting girlfriend she used to be. She loved and trusted Barry. But ever since Friday night when they were in the bathroom and he was looking through his phone her spidey senses have been tingling. “It’s probably nothing…” Iris goes back to watching tv but her eyes kept drifting over to his phone. “No Iris, no. You can trust him… It’s probably just Cisco.” Iris turned her attention back to the tv and started to get lost in the reality tv show until she heard his phone buzz again. She sighs, knowing that she’s about to give in. “Just a little peek. What’s the harm in that? He's my boyfriend… I should be allowed to go through his phone...he can go through mine. No big deal.” Iris places her coffee down on the arm of the couch and reaches over to grab his phone. As she turns the screen on she sees his wallpaper was of him holding his son but you couldn't see his face. Just Barry with a big smile on his face, cradling his son in his arms. That made Iris smile to herself just looking at it. “Okay, what's the password… 0724.” Iris presses the numbers and the iPhone opens up. “Of course DJ’s birthday.” Iris goes straight to his messages and sees that the recent ones were from Cisco. Complaining about how terrible Gypsy’s father and five brothers are and that he got bit by fire ants. Iris laughed because even though those things were terrible she knew her newfound friend was exaggerating. “See Iris nothing to worry about.” But that doesn’t stop her from scrolling down past Cisco’s name. She saw messages from his mom and DJ’s mom but she felt like that was invading too much of his privacy so she skimmed past those. Then she sees the letter “P” as a contact. “Must be Patty.” Iris rolls her eyes. She looks around before clicking on her name to see what they were talking about. She sees that Patty has been texting him non-stop since they left the Villa. The repeated text says “Hey”, messages about having play dates with his son and her niece, apologies. Iris didn’t want to continue to look but her finger kept scrolling up. Which she now regrets because they are pretty raunchy and she didn’t need to see naked pictures of Patty. “Ugh, nasty bitch.” Iris rolled her eyes but then stopped herself from hating. “Iris don’t act like you haven't sent a nude or two yourself.” The majority of the text was them communicating back and forth what time he was coming over and when he was outside her house. “Don’t be jealous. She and her cooch are the past, you're his future.”

“Hey, I’m about to head out,” Barry rushes out as he runs down the stairs. Iris jumps, fumbling with his phone before putting it back on the armrest and standing up awkwardly with one hand leaning on the couch and the other on her hip, looking innocent.

“Okay,” Iris says with an innocent tone to her voice. She hoped he didn’t see her snooping through his phone. Barry saw her fumbling with something on the bed but didn’t think much about it.

Iris watches him as he reaches across her side of the bed to grab his phone and puts it in his pants pocket. Iris didn’t know what to think or feel about those old texts as she watched him walk up to her, hair still damp from his shower. “I’ll see you later babe.” Barry pecks her lips as he pulls on her hoodie to bring her closer for a hug that she doesn’t have time to reciprocate because he was moving so fast. “And I didn’t forget about last night but we’ll talk about that later okay?”

“Mhmm,” Iris nods her head, smiling slightly. Oh, she had a lot to talk to him about alright. Iris watches Barry rush out the door and drive off with her dad.

Once again she had to bring up the Patty situation to him. She gets it, their friends but he doesn't need to have nudes of his “friend” on his phone anymore. Deep down Iris was jealous of their closeness. Iris and Barry have been getting closer everyday and learning new things about each other but he had a history with this girl. She knew Barry better than Iris and that made her feel some type of way. It wasn’t a competition. Barry made that very clear by putting her at an arm's length but they would have these moments. Maybe she was reading too much into it but Iris couldn’t help but pay attention to the way she would touch his shoulder when he was being funny, the way she would always have a comment about their relationship, even if it was positive. Or how she'd insert Barry into conversations that had nothing to do with him, or even when Patty and Barry would have these inside conversations that Iris couldn’t keep up with and it would make her feel like an outsider. Barry was her boyfriend, hers.

The insecurities were creeping back into Iris’s brain after looking through Barry’s phone and it didn’t help that she was still dealing with the heartache from the words of her mother. So now she has to deal with the hurt of her mother's words and the uncomfortable feeling about Barry and Patty’s little friendship.

“Hey, Ann can you make sure Jenna eats breakfast and then give her a bath after…” Cecile rushes out as she walks to the front door with her briefcase in one hand and her coffee cup in the other. Cecile hesitated when she didn’t hear Iris acknowledge her question. That when Cecile turned around to see Iris sitting on the side of the bed with a blank stare on her face. “Everything alright?” Cecile asks as she walks around the couch to sit next to Iris on the bed. “Oh, sweety Barry will be fine. Your dad just wanted to show him around CCPD.”

“I talked to Francine…” Iris says plainly with a blank expression on her face.

“Oh, um, yeah I saw. How did it go?” Cecile places her coffee and briefcase down on the arm of the couch already knowing that this conversation might make her a little late for work. But Iris was her daughter and she would do anything for her.

Iris sighs. “As great as any conversation would go if your mother told you she never wanted you and abandoned you for a job... and a new girlfriend.” Iris looked up at Cecile expecting her to be shocked by her words but she just wore a sorry look on her face. Of course, Cecile knew. She knew everyone's faults, problems, and flaws. Iris laughed dryly as she shook her head. “How long have you known?”

“When Francine got us a great deal on this house. She told me that she knew I was serious about being with you dad and being in your and Wally’s lives once I was willing to put this house in my name because your dad's credit wasn’t the best and we all couldn’t live in that crammy two-bedroom apartment anymore.” Iris remembers when they got the house. She was so excited to finally have her own room. She was a teenager growing boobs with a period. She needed her privacy. She knew her father struggled to make ends meet some times but they always had food on the table and new clothes for the school year. She never knew that her mother was the one to get them the house. But it made sense now. At the time nobody brought up her mother unless she was coming into town and only Cecile would regularly communicate with her.

“And how long has dad known?” Iris was scared to ask but she had to know. She loved her father but knew she could never really talk to him about her mother just because it was a touchy subject. And when she would try before he would always dismiss her or change the subject.

“For quite a while. Francine told him when we told her I was pregnant with Jenna…” Cecile says cautiously. “He is happy for her, we both are but Joe didn’t tell you or Wally because he didn’t ever want to hurt his children’s feelings.”

“I know…” Iris takes a deep exhale out of her lungs. There were no more tears left to cry. Her tear ducts were dried up from crying all night. She was emotionally drained. She was so tired of crying about things that people did to her in the past. She wanted this to be the last day that something from her past continued to affect her. It wouldn’t stop the hurt but if she put it far to the back of her brain she could eventually forget about it. Hopefully.

“It’s okay to be sad Ann… to cry, yell.” Cecile put her arm around Iris' shoulder to comfort her but she quickly moved out of the embrace and stood up. Cecile was confused by her demeanor. Iris usually would be crying into her chest by now.

“It’s okay. I’m used to being hurt by those I love.” She mumbled to herself, without once giving Cecile eye contact. “I’ll be fine. You go to work I’ll make sure Jenna and Grandma eat and I’ll bath Jenna.” Iris keeps her head hung low as she walks up the stairs to go wake up Jenna and her grandmother for breakfast.

Cecile sat on the bed for a few minutes before she went to work really feeling broken for Iris. Iris was the type to hold in her emotion until she burst. So, it was only a matter of time before she exploded and probably on the wrong person. Cecile hoped that once Barry got home he would encourage her to talk or at least have her express her feelings to her father. Cecile could only do so much. Barry had to be the person to push Iris to express herself. If she could tell him about the terrible things Scott did to her she could tell him about Francine. And hopefully, by doing so she could release some of that anger.

“Wow, this place is amazing…”

“Chester this is your place of work. You're here five days out of a week.” Joe rubs his forehead. Chester was getting on his last nerve. Joe realized at this moment how bad of an idea it was to invite Chester on the joy ride. Once on the road, Joe decided he wanted to get some training down with Chester just to show Barry what it takes to be a cop and maybe intimidate him a little. Just a little. But now Joe was regretting it. They picked Chester up from his mother's house twenty minutes ago and he hasn’t stopped talking.

“I know Cap but it still amazes me that I actually get to work here.” Chester smiles with his chest sticking out, thinking that that was the perfect answer to impress his Captain.

“Come on Barry. Let me show you around the facility.” Barry nods his head as he walks with Joe around the precinct with Chester on their tail. Barry was a little confused about why he Chester was with them seeing as he was still a cop in training but Barry didn’t mind. He was having too much fun. After Joe picked up Chester they got donuts and breakfast sandwiches from Joe's favorite spot. And they were to die for. Literally. Because it was so much cheese and bacon but it was worth the high cholesterol. Joe asked Barry to promise he wouldn’t tell Cecile about what they were eating since she had him on a strict diet. Barry happily agreed. Joe and Barry were really bonding even when Chester would assert himself in the conversation to impress Joe. But that just made them bond even more just by laughing at how annoying Chester was.

Joe showed Barry everything. His office, the gym that Joe spends the least time in, the locker rooms and showers, the many police cars and guns, and even some of Joe’s best detectives. “Detective Chyre?” Barry asked cautiously as he approached the older man that looked just like the cop who made him into the man he is today.

Joe looks on, curious about how Barry knows his best detective. “Yes, how can I help you?”

“I’m Barry… Barry Allen. My father was Henry Allen. I’m the kid you stopped from fighting… it was a long time ago. You probably don’t remember...”

“Oh, yeah.” After a moment or two Chyre finally recognized him. “Look how tall you are. How have you been?” Chyre smiles, realizing who Barry was as he reaches his hand out for Barry to shake but Barry goes in for a hug.

“You changed my life, sir,” Barry whispered to the man as he closed his eyes, stopping tears from forming. Barry never saw him again after that night but he left such a lasting impression on him. He’s one of the main reasons he became a counselor. Even though he got paid very well and was able to take care of his family it was never about the money. He wanted to change every little boy and girl who lost their way or felt different because they had a disorder or condition. Barry doesn’t know where life would have led him if he never met that cop who helped him find peace and love within himself. Who helped him come to grips with his father's death and his mother's absence from his life. Detective Fred Chyer changed the mindset of a kid who lost his way and Barry will always be forever grateful for him.

As Barry hugged Chyre looked at Joe with shocked eyes as he patted Barry’s back. He remembers talking to the kid but he talked to a lot of troubled teens who were in the streets. He honestly thought his words went in one ear and out the other. But he guessed this particular kid listened. Barry Allen was an angry kid and rightfully so but he was doing more harm to himself then what he thought he was doing to the boys he fought. “I’m glad.” Barry pulls back from the embrace as he smiles at the older cop. Chyre grips his shoulders as he continues to talk to him and Joe watches on with a proud smile.

Joe had no idea Barry knew Fred. Joe was the one to mentor him because they were so close in age. Joe remembers when he met Fred. Joe was a rookie cop on his first call alone to check on a break-in at a liquor store. That’s where he met Fred. He was shoplifting to get diapers and formula for his newborn but couldn’t afford it. Francine was pregnant at the time and it was something in Joe that knew if he never got into the academy he would be in the same position. So he took pity on the young man and had the same conversation with him that he had with Barry about change and self-love. He asked the man if he had a record and he told him this was the first time he ever did anything like this. He was just fired from his job and was desperate. Joe couldn’t help him money wise but he did offer him a position as his lead detective once he built the ranks. Joe was just a rookie cop, he had no business offering anyone a job but Fred Chyre believed him and joined the police academy a month later and they’ve been friends ever since. And he kept his promise. Joe was happy to see that his words affected Chyre's life in a good way and to see him do the same to someone else. Someone that is very important. He changed the man's life who just so happens to date his daughter. Joe didn’t know if it was fate or not but he was a proud captain and dad at that moment as he continued to watch Barry and his lead detective conversate.

“So, Joe you're gonna take these young cats on the downtown route-”

“Oh, I’m not a cop… I’m his daughter's boyfriend.” Barry smiles proudly while Joe cringes.

“Boyfriend? But I though Chester-”

“Yup, I’m taking them on the downtown route today. Show them some of the hot spots.” Joe interrupted Chyre before he could say too much. Yes, Joe lied and told him that Chester would be his daughter's boyfriend once he started training him but that was until he got caught by his wife and Chester became an annoying little pest. He now understood why Iris couldn’t stand to be around him for too long. He was like Steve Urkle from “Family Matters” or Roger from “Sister Sister”. He just kept talking so much. “Boys let's go get dressed.” Barry looked between Joe and Chyre making eye contact but he wasn’t even mad. He knew what that look meant. Chester was supposed to be Scott 2.0 but the more Chester talked and tried to impress him the more he was starting to like Barry.

“Dressed?”

“Yeah, dude. You have to look the part. This is going to be so fun.” Chester rubs his hands together as he runs up the stairs to the locker room.

“It’s only to keep you safe. When we go on this training ride everyone must wear a uniform and bulletproof vest.” Joe says as he walks Barry up the stairs. Barry just stared at him.

“But I’m not a cop. Isn't that illegal or something?”

“Of course not. You won't be stopping anyone, you’ll just be riding with us. You will be fine Barry. Now go get dressed, we're on a schedule.” This training was for Chester and Barry for different reasons. Joe wanted to test Chester’s agility and response time and with Barry, he wanted to test how he handled himself under pressure and stressful situations. It was going to be a fun and easy day.

“So what do you bench like 200, 220?” Chester walks up to Barry while he’s changing, amazed at how defined his muscles were. Chester was a little intimidated by Iris’s new boyfriend. This one was tall, 5 o'clock shadow, and tattoos all over her body. A huge contrast to her last boyfriend.

“Uh, not really into lifting…” Barry says, turning his back to Chester as he continues to change into the cop uniform. This guy did not know anything about personal space.

“Hmm,” Chester continues to check Barry out. “Just want to let you know that me and Iris,” Chester brushed his hands together. “That's done, Veneto.” Chester smiles showing all his gums. He wanted Iris' boyfriend to like him because from the tattoos covering his body he looked pretty scary and didn’t want any problems.

“Thanks.” Barry furrows his brow as he turns his head to look at Chester weirdly.

“We kissed… twice. And she was my girlfriend all through high school… but I will allow you to date my ex.” Chester laughs with his signature snort.

“Again thanks.” Chester watches Barry as he starts to pull up his pants.

“Wait, what are you doing?” Chester says in a panic.

“Getting dressed,” Barry says slowly with a sarcastic undertone. It took a lot for Barry to get annoyed. It is literally his job to be patient and calm. He made Barry want to laugh more than anything. He was just a rookie cop with a bright smile and filled with energy.

“Well, you can’t wear boxers. The captain makes all the newbies wear jockstraps. Isn’t that right Cap?” Chester yells to get Joe’s attention on the other side of the lockers with his chested puff out, knowing that he was right.

“Right,” Joe yells back as he continues to get dressed in his uniform. Chester runs to the uniform stall to get one and holds the jockstrap in his hand for Barry to take but he just looks at it in disgust.

“Don’t look at it like that. It protects the boy,” Chester grabs his nuts. “Keeps you fast and agile,” He starts to move back and forth very fast. “And the breeze is amazing. Look I’ll show you-”

“No, no, no, no…no” Barry covers his eyes with one hand and places his other to block Chester from taking off his pants. “I know what a jockstrap is for.” Barry takes the uncomfortable strap that he hated back in high school when he played sports. As he goes to pull his pants down he notices that Chester is still there, looking at him with his big, gum showing smile. “Uh, a little privacy Chester.”

“Oh, yeah of course.” Chester walks away to go and find Captain Joe.

Once Barry finished putting on the entire uniform- including the jockstrap that did feel pretty good and breezy. He walked past a mirror and saw himself. “Wow, fifteen-year-old Barry would never even think about being a cop for Halloween.” He thought he looked pretty good and laughable at the same time. He decided to send Iris a picture of himself and see what she thought.

Iris: Babe, you’ve never been sexier.

Barry: Yeah?

Iris: Yeah, so sexy

Barry can just imagine her saying that with so much seduction in her voice. He was getting turned on just thinking about it. He was about to text her something naughty back but he was so caught up in the text that he didn’t hear Joe walk up to him. “Hey, you ready to go?”

Barry jumps out of his thoughts at hearing Joe’s voice. “Um, yeah, yeah,” Barry smiles as he follows Joe down the stairs and outside to the parking lot.

Iris: Why are you in a cop uniform anyway?

“I call shotgun,” Chester yells as he gets in the front seat next to Joe.

Joe, Chester, and Barry rode around the urban areas of Central City. Joe was teaching Chester the ropes. What routes to take, always be a friendly face to the neighbors of the community, ask questions first, learn all the shortcuts and alleyways, and always have an understanding and communication with small businesses and their owners. Even though Barry wasn’t a cop he was paying attention as well. It was nice to see Joe in his element as he made different stops and talk to the people of the community that respected him. It was a different side of him that Barry didn’t get to see off the bat but he was glad he got to see it now. Barry was having a good time despite sitting in the backseat that was extremely uncomfortable and hearing Chester talk so much wasn’t helping either. Going on and on telling stories about himself and Iris. He was like the energizer bunny. He never stopped talking or asking questions but it seemed like he was getting on Joe's nerves more than anything.

“Okay, Chester this is your moment to shine. This is the corner where all the gang and drug activity is. Now I want you to go over there and try to build a connection with those guys.”

“I have to do it alone?” Chester asked with a scared look on his face as he looked back and forth between his Captain and the group of men conversing on the corner.

“Yes…”

“Can’t Iris' boyfriend go with me… he looks like he would fit right in.” Chester says chuckling

“Barry isn’t a cop. You are. Now go!” Chester hesitates but gets out of the car or at least tries to because his seat belt is still on and he gets stuck and has a quick panic attack before Joe unbuckles it for him. Barry snickers in the back while Joe just shakes his head. Chester takes a deep breath and tries to step out of the cop car again but slips on-air and collides headfirst with the sidewalk. That got the attention of the men standing around talking and one of them started to run.

“Awe shit.” Joe sighs out because he knows he has to go into cop mode instead of teacher mode. “Chester get yo ass up and get that guy.”

“I hit my head! My head hurts.” Chester cries out.”I want my mom- I mean I wanna go home.” Barry sat in the back quietly laughing to himself. He felt like he was watching a hilarious cop movie. With Chester crying and Joe about to have a temper tantrum. As Barry continued to laugh he saw Joe get out of the car and take his suit jacket off. Preparing himself to run after the suspect. Something in Barry just told him to run so he jumped out of the car and started to run after the guy.

“Barry! No, wait!” Joe jumps back into his car and pulls off. Thinking maybe he could cut the guy off on the next street as he sees both men run down the alley. This was not going how Joe had planned. He planned to train Chester in the neighborhood he grew up in- where he knows many people. Teach him the ropes of a veteran cop and in doing so show Barry what he does every day and maybe scare him a little with some of the older gang members he knew but not this. Iris was going to kill him.

“Hey! Stop!” Barry surprisingly caught up with Perp very quickly. All that running he’s done his whole life was paying off. He didn’t know what he was doing though. His legs just kept moving. Iris was going to kill him.

“I didn’t do anything!” The man yelled as he turned another corner into a neighborhood. He saw Joe’s cop car pull up in front of him and quickly ran the opposite direction. He started jumping over fences, running through people's yards, and dodging parked cars thinking that Barry couldn’t keep up but he was right behind him and getting closer.

“Stop running! You're just making it worse.” Barry was getting closer and the middle-aged man realized it so he started dropping things out of his pocket but Barry paid no mind as he continued to run after him. The longer they ran the more Barry started to pay attention to what he looked like. He was a tall guy, had to be at least 6 feet or taller, really skinny, white, with hair down past his neck that needed washing and so was his clothes.

“STOP!” Barry looked to his right and saw Chester running toward them. Chester was far behind but he saw the man drop drugs on the ground. He made sure to pick them up.

“Shit… Charlie horse, charlie horse...damnit” Chester starts to grab his thigh as he limps toward them. Joe’s car appeared again and was driving right into his direction. The man was so scared that he was going to hit him that he ran on someone's lawn. “I should sue… you could have killed me!” The suspect says. Barry was right on his tail and grabbed onto the man's shoulders so he couldn’t get away. That when Chester came out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground.

“You are under arrest for the possession of narcotics and running from an officer,” Chester says proudly as he waves at Joe with that annoying, big smile on his face. But Chester underestimated his strength. The man wasn't giving up without a fight. It was really like a comedy as Barry and Joe watched them roll around on the grass. The suspect finally got the upper hand and rolled over until Chester was underneath him and punched him in the face twice then put him in a chokehold. “Someone get this dude off of me!” Chester yelled out. Barry sprung into action before Joe could say anything or before he could draw his gun Barry lung at the guy. He tackled him to the grown. When Barry noticed he wasn’t giving up he punched him in the jaw with his other hand gripping his collar. “Stop resisting!” Barry wrestled the man to a standing position, put his hand behind his back, and got control of him. Barry held him in a tight grip until Chester got up and handcuffed him. Joe was really impressed. It shocked him that this guy- who wasn’t a cop just ran into danger without question.

Joe watched on as Chester walked to him proudly, limping with a nice shinner to his right eye and a proud smile on his face. “See I got him, Cap…”

“Just read him his rights and put him in the car,” Joe says to Chester trying to keep the irritation out of his voice at the fact that an untrained citizen captured a suspect over a trained cop. Barry was breathing hard with his hands on his knee as he saw Joe walk over to him. “Thank you, Barry.” Joe holds out his hand for Barry to shake. Joe yanks Barry up by the hand to be face to face with him. “But don’t ever do that again you hear me?” Joe says sternly but with a smile.

“Yes sir.” Barry laughs off as Joe lets his grip on his hand go.

“Can’t have my daughter's boyfriend getting hurt on my watch. She’ll never forgive me if the man she loves gets hurt…”

“I’m sorry, love?” Barry asked confusingly. Barry knew that Cecile and Grandma Esther knew and Iris told him that she made them promise not to tell Joe. But from the look on his face, he obviously knew.

“I was born at night but not last night. You think I don’t see how much you love her.” Joe smiles. Barry was speechless. His mouth was opening but no words were coming out. This was the moment Barry was waiting for. Joe still doesn’t know about Scott or his son but in a way, he was glad that he didn’t at this moment. The fact that he stood a chance against the amazingly perfect man Scott made him feel even better. He felt like he gained some of Joe’s respect just by being himself. Even with his knowledge of the man he thinks Scott is or was. At this moment Barry felt like he was finally giving him a chance. 

“OH, FUCK!” Both men look over to see Chester laying out on the grown, hand pressed to his stomach. “He kicked me in the balls...and the stomach,” Chester yells out as they see the man trying to run away with handcuffs on. But he didn’t get very far. He tripped over his own feet. “The drugs aren't mine… it’s not. I was holding it for a friend.”

Barry jogged over and picked the man up but his arms and placed him back in the car. “Someone called a doctor-” Chester started puking uncontrollably and crying for his mother.

“Oh, God. I’ll call an ambulance.” Joe sighs as he rolls his eyes. And Barry just looks on in disgust.

Barry and her dad have been gone for a long time. The sun was starting to go down and she hasn't received a text or call from either one of them. “Iris there is nothing to worry about...they're probably bonding.” She’s trying to stay hopeful. She has been doing nothing but sulking and worrying all day. One good thing is leftovers from her party, cake, and her grandma finally gave her the recipe to her famous german chocolate cake. She tried to keep her mind busy with doing her sister's hair, watching a crazy amount of reality tv, checking on her website and updating some stories until it crashed on her again for the fifth time this month, commenting back to fans on her Instagram of pictures of her and Barry, and hanging with Linda and Wally until they left to go back to the apartment to be alone. “Lucky bastards.” Iris thought to herself. Once everyone left and she was alone her mind kept replaying the night with her mother and what she saw in Barry’s phone over and over again. Why did she have to be a worrier, she hates that about herself. Maybe she learned it from...oops nevermind her mother never taught her anything.

Iris was casually sitting on the couch watching tv with Jenna when Cecile walked into the house on the phone.

“Hey, Fred is everything alright?” Iris stood up as she saw the facial expression on Cecile’s face change from worry to relaxed to worry again.

“Who got hurt?” Cecile asks. Iris runs toward the front door trying to hear the conversation.

“Who got hurt? Whose hurt?” Iris was starting to panic when Cecile didn’t answer her question. She immediately ran up the stairs to put on some shoes and whatever jacket she could find. She looked crazy with her hair in a low, loose curly ponytail, red Skechers, black joggers, a black sport bra-that was kinda inappropriate to wear outside but she didn’t care- and Barry’s jean jacket that was too big for her small frame. Iris runs back down the stairs when she hears Cecile say. “Yeah, we are on our way right now. Okay, thank you, Fred. Okay, bye.” Cecile hands up the phone put her briefcase down. “Grandma?”

“Yes, baby,” Grandma Esther walks out of the kitchen with oven mitts on.

“Can you watch Jenna. Iris and I need to go to the hospital.”

“What happened?” She asked, all the women looked at Cecile’s eyes filled with concern.

Cecile and Iris rushed to the hospital. Cecile was driving because Iris couldn’t stop herself from crying to focus on the road. They both tried to call Joe and Barry multiple times but it was going straight to voicemail. Cecile told Iris that her dad was alright but something happened with Barry or Chester. Detective Chyre didn’t know which one or what happened but it was protocol to call the family of the cop that went to the hospital. Iris was thinking the worst. She fiddled with the wedding band connected to the necklace Barry gave her as Cecile sped through traffic. Was he hurt, shot, dead. She knew what came along with being a cop. That's why she was glad her dad finally became captain because he would be calling the shots instead of getting shot at. Iris's mind was racing. She didn’t care anymore about the Patty situation and what she saw on his phone she just wanted to be with him.

They finally pulled up to the hospital and parked the car. When they got out Iris started speed walking to the sliding doors. Cecile pulled on her arm. “Iris whatever it is-” Cecile couldn’t have this conversation with Iris. The look on her face wouldn’t allow Cecile to give her advice if something did happen to Barry. Her curls were wild and coming out of her ponytail from her touching it so much, she was wearing inside clothes with Barry’s jacket on and eyes bloodshot from crying so much. “Just breathe, okay? Breath with me.” Cecile grabs her hand, breathing along with Iris as they walk to the receptionist's desk. “Hi, we're here to see Joe West or Barry Allen. We got a call from the police to come to the hospital.” Cecile talks to the receptionist as Iris keeps her head held down.

She was about to start hyperventilating. If it wasn’t for Cecile's warm hand wrapped around hers she would be admitted to the hospital herself for having a panic attack. After the receptionist finished talking Cecile walked Iris to the elevator. Once they got off the fourth floor she walked her to a private waiting room where she saw her dad slumped in a chair with his head resting against the cold, white wall. Iris just stood there and watched as her father and Cecile embraced and heard murmurs of him telling her that he was okay and laughing about something and that set Iris off. That’s when the anger started to build up in her. Iris couldn’ believe he was actually laughing. The man that she loves could be hurt and they’re standing there laughing. “What happened to Barry… What did you do?” Iris yells, starling Joe and Cecile out of their embrace. “Where did you take Barry? Where is he now?” Iris stares at her dad with daggers in her eyes. She was so mad at him. Mad at him for not telling her about Francine, about not being about to tell him about her abortion or Scott, mad that she wasn’t able to tell him her truth because she wanted to spare his feelings and most of all she was mad at him and herself for putting her father’s approval of her relationship over her love for Barry.

Iris-” Joe tries to say calmly with a smile on his face as he walks over to Iris with his arms wide open but Iris interrupts him.

“WHERE!” She screams out at the top of her lungs. Joe was speechless at Iris' outburst. He thought she heard him when he told Cecile that they couldn’t answer their phones because they’ve been in the emergency room for hours and Chester was in surgery because his appendix burst after being kicked in the stomach by a suspect that Barry stopped. Barry was fine and stayed with Chester until it was time for his surgery and went across the street to get some food for them. Something fried and greasy that Cecile wouldn’t approve of.

Barry walked in with his hands filled with food, still in an officer's uniform and boots. “What’s going on? I can hear someone yelling from down the hall.” Iris turned around so fast she almost gave herself whiplash. She pressed her face into Barry’s chest as she wrapped her arms around his waist. She started to silently cry into his collared shirt, murmuring incoherent words into his chest. Barry was taken aback by her actions. He stood there for seconds with his hands filled with a bag of food and a cup holder for their drinks as he looked back and forth between Iris and her parents. He gestured for Joe to grab the stuff so he could pull Iris' face up to look at him. “Iris, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Joe and Cecile watched on as Barry comforted her. It was nice to see someone other than Cecile able to handle Iris when she was in this state. Joe knew that Iris wasn't really big on emotions because she would hold stuff in until she exploded and he knew that this was one of those moments. But instead of lashing out and yelling, she became like this soft shell of a person in Barry’s arms. Joe wasn’t expecting that. He never saw a man be able to comfort Iris in the way she needed. He already liked Barry but just from watching them interact with each other and by the way, she looks at him he now understood why and how much Iris loved him. 

Barry rubbed his hands up and down her arms as he waited patiently for her to speak.

“I- I thought you were…” Iris started to cry even harder, looking anywhere but at him. “I’m sorry, I’m...sorry.” Barry shakes his head with a pitiful smile on his face, watching Iris struggle to speak. “I just… want to be with you.” She whispers, sniffling to keep the snot from coming down her nose. Barry excused them from the room as he took Iris's hand and led her outside of the waiting room. 

“Come here,” Barry commands, pulling onto her shoulders to embrace her as she falls into his arms. He held onto her and kissed her forehead as she squeezed her arms even tighter around his waist. “I’m okay. You’re okay. I’m not going anywhere… ever.” Barry whispered into her hair. Barry didn’t know what was going on with Iris but whatever it was they needed to talk about it as soon as they got back to the West residence.

“I thought you were hurt.” Iris looks up at his face with slow tears running down her face. “One of the cops called and said either you or Chester got hurt and I… I just-”

“Shh…” Barry kissed both her cheeks as he rocked her back and forth in a hug to soothe her. He understood her emotions because if something ever happened to her, his son, or his mother he wouldn’t be able to handle it. “I’m here, I’m right here.” Barry pulled her hands from around his waist to kiss both her hands. “Calm down okay?” Iris nods her head as he wipes her tears and the snot from her nose with his thumb and the back of his hand. She took a deep breath and calmed her nerves, coming back to reality that Barry was perfectly fine and back in her arms. She didn’t care what happened, she just wanted to be with him. She was already on edge from the conversation she had with her mother last night and this just put the icing on the cake. She just broke. 

Barry knew she was emotional and angry about something else but her thinking that something happened to him was the tipping point and from what he heard from down the hall she was ready to lash out on everyone before he walked in. He hated seeing her like this. It was drastically different from the light, fun-loving, happy go lucky person that she usually was. And Barry didn’t like to see her like this especially when he didn’t know the reason behind it. He wanted to make her feel better but he had to make her open up about what happened last night before he could. “Kisses?” Iris reaches up on her tippy toes to kiss his pouty lips. Barry grabbed her face with one hand to peck her lips a few more times before pulling back to smile at her. She gave him a weak smile back.

Even though she was still tense and emotional she was happy that she could rely on him to always make her feel better. He was so attentive to her needs and that alone made her love him even more. He entwined their fingers as they walked back into the waiting room. “Barry, why don’t you and Iris go home. You can take my car back. I’ll stay here with Joe.” Cecile says as she sees that Iris has calmed down, eyes still watery but she wasn’t crying anymore.

“Yeah, sure if that’s okay with Joe?” Barry asked just to show Iris that they’ve been getting along and learning things about each other. While they were in the emergency room Barry and Joe talked for hours. He told Joe about his love for his daughter- since he already knew somehow- and how he saw a future with her. Joe told him that he judged him before he even met him and apologized and expressed that anyone who could make his daughter smile the way she’s been smiling nonstop was worthy enough for his acceptance and respect. He also apologized for the Scott and Chester thing and made sure Barry understood that it was never personal. He didn’t care who Iris brought home; he would never be good enough in his eyes. But now he knew that Barry was. He talked about his relationship with Cecile and how she had such a big influence on Iris's life. He told him about Francine and their nasty divorce- even though he didn’t have to. He wanted Barry to understand why he is the way he is with his daughter. And since Iris was the oldest she saw the most in their relationship. The good, the bad, and the ugly and it got really ugly. And Iris' goal was always to put her family back together even if she and her mother had an estranged relationship. That’s why he always pushed for Iris and Scott’s relationship because he knew she was looking for what her parents once had and hoped to make this one last. And he also knew that because he was the 24/7 parent and the one who stayed his opinion meant everything to her and he used that to his advantage and he apologized again for that.

“Of course, we’ll see you guys when we get home.” Joe nodded his head as he stood up to give Barry his food and a strong handshake as well. Iris watched on while the men exchanged words. Cecile looked at Iris with a smile and knowing look on her face but Iris ignored the look. Obviously her dad and her boyfriend have put water under the bridge and are now getting along but she was still upset with him. And when her father got home she would be having a conversation with him no matter how late it was. She was going to get this weight off of her chest.

Cecile handed the keys over to Barry since he couldn’t drive the cop car. Even though Cecile’s only known Barry for some days now she was comfortable enough to let him drive her car. And Iris wasn’t in the right headspace to drive or to concentrate on the road. While Barry and Iris were talking outside. Joe told Cecile everything that happened. Telling her that Chester was not ready to be a patrol cop and Barry outran him and proved that he could handle himself better than Chester. He gained Joe’s respect. He told Cecile that Barry and Iris were in love and reminded him of them when they first got together but from the look on her face she obviously already knew that. He also told her that he loved the fact that Barry showed compassion for Chester even though he complained and talked over everyone and also talked about Iris a lot. Barry stayed with Chester up until he went into surgery and even made the call to his mother about what happened. Barry showed Joe the type of honest man he was and Joe approved.

“You know I could get you something to eat…I know I barely have any fries left in that bag.” Barry chuckles because they’ve only been on the road for only two minutes -with his hand on her thigh as he drives with the other- and he was sure there were only a couple of the short, burnt fries left. As soon as he placed his drink in the cup holder and asked her to hold his food she’s been sneaking fries in her mouth thinking that he wasn’t paying attention but he was.

“I’m stress eating….” Iris burst out laughing. She didn’t think he was paying attention to her while he was driving. “I think I deserve some of your fries after... well you know.” Barry looked over at Iris and the sad look on her face. She was a little better than how she was back at the hospital but she couldn’t hide the underlying hurt behind her eyes. Over the past two months, he learned every querk, laugh, smile, and body language from Iris West and she couldn’t fool him.

“Well, let's go get you some food because I already know it’s only about two fries left in that bag.”

Iris was still very much upset at her parents but smiled regardless. “My hero,” she says sarcastically in a fake southern accent as she bats her eyelashes at him.

“I know,” Barry squeezed her thigh as he kept his eyes on the road. Once they drove to a fast-food spot to get Iris some food, and him some more fries. He parked the car so they could eat and tell her about what happened. How his day didn’t go as Joe planned but it was still fun. She hit him in the arm and reprimanded him for running after a criminal and putting his life on the line. She was glad he was okay but that didn’t stop her from yelling at him for a good five minutes about him not being a cop or having superpowers. “Iris trust me I’ve been in a good amount of fights… that guy wasn’t even a threat, well at least not to me but Chester on the other hand…” Barry started to laugh but Iris didn’t find any humor in any of it. He could have seriously gotten hurt. What if this guy had a gun or had friends. Anything could have happened. Barry saw the look on her face and knew this wasn’t a situation to joke about. “I’m sorry. It won't happen again.”

“It better not. Or I’ll have to punish you.” Iris says seriously as she pops another fry in her mouth.

“Mmm, kinky. I like it. So, are you gonna spank me in my cop uniform?” Barry wiggles his eyebrow up and down as he moves closer to her over the center console.

Iris pushes his face away from her playfully. “You are so annoying…” Iris giggles, knowing he was only trying to make her smile and get her out of this funk. “I do like the cop uniform on you though,” Iris says with her mouth filled with fries.

“Yeah, it is pretty cool. Hopefully, Joe will let me keep it-”

“Joe?”

“Yeah, Joe,” Bary looks at her strangely as he furrows his brows at her.

“You guys must have had a breakthrough today if you're calling him by his first name.” She says smartly, more upset with her dad then she was at Barry. She hated that it took such a serious situation of Barry putting his life in harm's way for her dad to actually respect him and their relationship. Her dad went to the extreme to test Barry and that wasn’t okay and she didn’t want Barry to think that it was okay either.

“Yes, we did. I mean that’s what you wanted right? For us to get along.”

“Yes, I do.” Iris places her hand on top of his with a closed-lip smile. “And even if you didn’t…” Iris grabs his face with both her hands. “I can love you both even if you don’t love each other.” She leans in to give him a chaste kiss and presses her head to his, breathing him in.

“I love you,” Barry whispers as he nuzzles his nose with hers before leaning in to kiss her again.

They finally got home after an hour of eating and talking in the car. It was dark outside and past Jenna and her grandma’s bedtime so she expected everything to be turned off downstairs. Iris locked the door behind them and led Barry upstairs to her room as she checked on her baby sister and grandma. They were both fast asleep. When Iris got back into her room she saw him sitting on the side of his bed typing away on his phone and a flood of jealousy hit her at the possibility that he could be texting “P”.

Barry saw the look on her face. She’s been wearing that same look every time he’s been on his phone. Like she was feeling some type of way about it but never spoke up so he decided to. “I was just texting my mom to check in on her and DJ.”

“K” Iris walks over to her closet to hang up Barry’s jacket, she takes off her shoes as well. She can feel his eyes watching her but she doesn’t say anything until she feels his hands on her hips and his lips on her neck.

“You know I didn’t forget about that bath...” Barry says into the side of her neck, voice an octave lower as he presses his chest into her back.

Iris smiles despite her feelings. “I don’t know… not really in the mood. Kinda just want to go to bed.” Iris lies. Well, kinda. She wasn’t in the mood to take a bath but didn’t want to go to bed. Her brain was too wired on the conversation she had to have with her father once he got home, how she would confront Barry about Patty and why she kept texting him and the old inappropriate text he had on his phone. But she didn’t know how without coming off like a jealous girlfriend.

“Okay,” Barry sighs as he drops his hands from his hips and steps back. Just from her body language and her telling him she wanted to go to bed, Barry took that as she didn’t want to talk about what happened last night or at the hospital. “I’ll just uh, go take a shower-”

Iris could hear the uncertainty in his voice. She hates that she was doing this to him because of her insecurities, because of what she experienced last night with her mother and today with her father.

She turned around and started to unbutton his collared shirt. “How about a massage?” She asks, not looking for an answer because she already got all the buttons loose and was now untucking his shirt from out of his slacks. She can hear his breath starting to quicken once she gets to his pants and starts unbuckling his belt. Barry was just stuck in place as he watches her slowly undress him. He held her gaze when she got the zipper down and pulls his pants down past his knees until she burst out laughing. Barry looks down and sees that he was still wearing the jockstrap. He pulls his pants up so fast as his cheeks turned red. “Wait,” Iris couldn’t hold in her laughter. She laughed so hard she started to cry. Barry folded his arms across his chest as he watched Iris hold her stomach, bent over as she continued to laugh at him. Barry tries to move past her to get to his suitcase to change clothes but Iris pulls on his opened shirt. “Wait, wait, wait, let me get a good look at you…” Barry rolled his eyes as he kicked his boots off and forcefully dropped his pants down the rest of the way and just stood there with an attitude as Iris walked around him to see everything as she continued to hysterically laugh.

“Okay, it’s not that funny,” Barry says smartly as he moves his fingers through his hair.

“Awe, look at your little booty in it.” Iris laughs as she starts smacking his butt cheek.

“Hey, hey, hands off the merchandise.” Barry snatches away and moves out of her reach as he goes to his suitcase to change into boxers. Even though he was embarrassed he knew she needed that laugh. She needed to release some of that tension that she had built up since last night. But now he needed to know what was really going on with her and what made her so upset last night. “Come here.” Iris watched as Barry jumped on the bed and sat up against the headboard, gesturing for her to sit in between his legs in the middle of the bed.

“I thought you wanted a massage?” She asks with a confused look on her face at how serious he became.

“No, this is more important...come right here.” He pats the space in between his legs. She crawls up on the bed and sits in between his legs without question and leans her head back against his chest as she grabs the remote to aimlessly search through different channels on the tv. “No,” Barry gently grabs the remote from her and turns off the tv. “No tv.” He says as he turns her body around to face him, placing her legs on top of his thighs as he plays with her fingers. “What happened last night?” Barry asked but instantly noticed her gaze leave his as she again tries to look anywhere but at him. He watched as she struggled to speak but he wasn’t going to stop her this time. He was going to let her figure it out on her own until she found the words to say.

Iris took a deep breath before she spoke. “My mom...she.” It was hard for Iris to talk about this. She’s never talked about her mom to anyone except for Cecile. Linda knew it was a touchy subject and Scott knew Francine never liked him so he never even spoke her name. Barry knew surface things about her mother but she would always brush it off but she couldn’t at this moment. “Last night my mother wanted to talk to me, remember?” Barry nodded his head. Only wanted to speak when it was necessary because he wanted Iris to get all her feelings out and stop holding onto whatever it was that was hurting her. “Well, she told me a couple of things, one being that she is happy and in love… and the other is that-” Iris suddenly stopped talking, feeling the weight in her throat from trying to hold off tears from springing her eyes. “Is that she never wanted me. She abandoned me, Barry.” Iris cried silently and Barry just sat there watching her with weary eyes as she confessed her hurt to him. “She left us, our family, she left me. And you know what I’m just like her because I did the same thing to my child. Canceled it out of my life without any regard for its life.”

“No, no baby. That’s different. That’s something different-” Barry tried to reassure her but she knew deep down that her mother's actions led her to do the same thing. Her mother abandoned her and changed her life forever and she did the same to her unborn child because she selfishly wanted to please the man who she thought would be her forever. So she guesses she does have a lot in common with her mother. The ability to put your own needs or someone else over your own seed. That's what she learned from her mother.

“Isn’t it Barry,” She whispers as she looks into his eyes with intensity.

“No, it isn’t and I don’t ever want to hear you say that again you hear me? You are nothing like her okay, nothing.” Barry talked with conviction in his voice but his touch was soft and gentle as he wiped her tears away. “Joe told me some things about his failed marriage and how it was for you growing up without a mother when we were in the waiting room.” Iris was quiet as she listened intently while he talked. “He told me that he was so proud that you never ended up like your mother or him. Even though he saw you going in that same direction once their divorce was final and Cecile came into the picture.” Iris looked down at her fingers, ashamed at the anger and attitude she carried around for some time when she was younger. “He also told me that you are the woman you are today not because of him or your mother...but because of Cecile.” Iris lifted her gaze to his eyes as he gave her a weak smile. “Your stepmother is the one who taught you compassion when she would hold you at night because your mother missed your dance recitals and plays, your stepmother taught you how to be selfless and to always put family first when she bought this house and paid your tuition for college, she taught you how to have drive and had your back when you wanted to quit your job and start up your own magazine. But most of all she taught you how to love… that’s how your father knew because you look at me the same way Cecile looks at him.” Barry whispers the last part of his sentence as he gives her a weak smile. “So yes, you are like your mother… you are exactly like the women who raised you.” Barry moves a loose curl behind her ear. “And I am so glad.” He chuckles which makes her lightly chuckle also. “You are smart, ambitious, funny, loving and caring, beautiful and I am so happy that your stepmother came into your life and helped make you into the woman that I fall more and more in love with every day.” Again for probably the fifteenth thousand times, Iris was speechless at his word and the adoration he had for her. Barry grabbed both of her hands and kissed her knuckles. “So your mother doesn’t want you or never did. So what, she has to live with that regret every day not you. You have no reason to be sad or hurt. You did nothing wrong. And I’m sure she regrets every day of her life for leaving you. But that’s her loss, not yours. And I know with confidence that you will never be her when you become a mother.” Iris really listened to Barry's words. Finally realizing that she is the woman she is today because of her stepmother. She doesn’t know why she never realized it before. She was so fearful of being like her own mother once she had kids and selfishly aborted her baby not even noticing that she did the same thing to it that her mother did to her but she grew from that -even though it still hurts whenever she dwells on it- because she has Cecile. The woman who stops everything just to talk to her or console her. The woman who stands up to her father because she knows he’s in the wrong and the woman who loved her unconditionally without even sharing the same blood.

“Thank you,” Iris says solemnly, smiling a tight-lipped smile despite her tears. Iris leans in to kiss his lips with her hand holding his jaw in place.

“You know I’m always here for you.” That made her heart smile, something that was impossible two hours ago. He always took his time with her. She will always appreciate the love and patience he has for her. Barry's love for her is unmatched to any other guy she’s ever been with and she was so happy that she found him.

“Word cannot express how much I love you, Barry,” Iris whispers, hugging him as he rubs his hands up and down her back.

“How about you show me…” Barry pulls back to look in her eyes. Lust turning his eyes from light green to a emerald green. How could he go from saying the sweetest things that made her heart soar to just saying a few phrases that made her hot and bothered. She did plan on talking to her dad tonight but she doubts if she would be up to it once she got Barry in between her legs. She could talk to her father tomorrow morning.

Iris moved closer to him, now sitting directly on his semi-erection. She lightly presses her lips to his. The kiss starts slow and meticulous, making sure their lips touch every time as they tease each other by playing catch and release with their lips. Barry moves his hands up her covered thighs and squeezes once she deepens the kiss, smoothing her hands past his shoulders to up into his hair, scraping her nails through it making him groan. “Take my pants off,” Iris says seductively, whispering into his mouth as she moves his hands from her thighs to the band of her joggers.

*Buzz, buzz* Barry's phone vibrates on the nightstand. “Why is God punishing us!” Barry rolls his head back until it hits the headboard.

Iris laughs at his outburst and reaches for his phone. “It could be an SOS text from Cisco.”

“Why would Cisco send me an SOS text?” Iris looks down at the phone and takes an irritated huff at who the text is from.

“Or… it’s P,” She says, popping the consonant, instantly getting an attitude at the fact that she ruined their moment and has been texting him nonstop since they left the villa and texting him at an inappropriate time. She shoves the phone in his hand as she rolls off his lap to sit on the other side of the bed, finding the remote again to turn on the tv. Barry watches her for a second as she places the hand that's holding the remote under her chin with an irritated look on her face. It seems like they would move two steps forward in their relationship just for the “Patty” thing to knock them down five.

Barry looks at his phone and sees that she sent him another meme that was attached to an apology. “She just sent me another meme-”

“What else has she sent you?” Iris says smartly, cutting him off mid-sentence.

Barry really, really did not want to argue about this again. And obviously Iris has seen something or heard something because she was fine with his friendship with Patty just a week ago. “She’s been texting me since we left Friday.” Barry hands Iris the phone to show her the proof that she’s been texting him. “I never replied. It felt wrong talking to her in your house and I didn’t want to bring it up because I didn’t know how you would react. I mean you say you’re okay with our friendship but I don’t know, I just don’t feel that you are.”

“I already saw the message, Barry.” Iris placed the phone down on the bed as she took another huff out of her lungs.

“You went through my phone… earlier today when I went to take a shower?”

“Yes,” Iris says confidently, expecting him to be mad that she invaded his privacy but he just lays back against his pillow and crosses his feet at the ankle.

“And? Did it validate anything for you? Did it prove anything?” He asks with a shrug of his shoulders.

“No Barry,” Iris whines as she places her hands on his thigh.

“Then what?” He turns on his side to look at her.

“I just don’t like the way I feel when you guys interact with each other or that she’s texting you asking about me and what’s going on in our relationship.” Iris grabs his phones to search their messages to show him what she really doesn’t like. “And I know that she’s your friend and I’m fine with that but what I’m not fine with is this.” Iris pushes the phone in his direction to show Barry the nasty text and racy photos that he still has. He quickly looks away at what Iris showed him. Once he placed Patty in the friend zone he no longer looked at her in that way. It was easy for him to do it because it was just meaningless sex but he did love her as a friend but just a friend. But he didn’t want to have to choose between his girlfriend and friend as he did in the past because that never ended well. He actually wanted them to be friends but if push came to shove he would have to stop all communication with Patty if Iris continued to have a problem with it. “And…” She looked down at her hands, feeling shy at the next thing that comes out of her mouth. “I also don’t like that she knows you in ways that I don’t.” She mumbles as she puts a curl behind her ear.

“Babe,” Barry sighs out. He grabs his phone and deletes all the messages between him and Patty. “She has never had me or will ever have me the way you do.” Barry got a bright idea but he didn’t know how Iris would take it or even would want to do it. “There is no reason for you to be jealous of her.” He moves over to place a kiss on her bare shoulder. “And if you want whenever she texts or calls me I will always make sure that you are aware before I respond or answer the call. Is that okay?” He asks, nose brushing her shoulder as his hand grazes her bare stomach with his lips traveling up her neck toward her ear.

“Yes,” Iris says breathlessly, trying to hide her smile as she feels his finger dip into her pants, playing with her panty line. She was well aware of what he was doing and it’s been such a long time since he'd touched her, teased her, or made her cum and she was ready for anything. “You better tell me every single time.” Iris tries to say sternly but Barry is already giving her that look that turns her into putty.

“I will.” Barry kisses her lips once, twice. He gets up on his knees and lays her back against the pillows. She lifts her butt off the bed so he can take her pants off, kiss each new spot of exposed skin. “And DJ is not having play dates with her niece.” Iris moans as he kisses the crevice of her inner thigh. She has to remember that her grandma is in Wally's room to her left and Jenna to her right. She was right in the middle of them. They have to be discreet and quiet and she hoped to God that her baby sister doesn’t hear anything.

“Definitely not, only Jenna and DJ playdates over here.” He shakes his head with a devilish smile as he starts to leave wet kisses across her stomach. “Where’s your phone?” Iris points to his jacket that was hanging up in the closet.

“And no more unsolicited advice from her about our relationship.” She watched him as he dug into his jacket pocket for her phone -for whatever reason, she doesn’t know- while she took her sports bra off and threw it across the floor.

Barry turns around and hits record on her iPhone. “No more advice got it.” He says without even paying attention to her as he looks through her bag of gifts with one hand and tries to keep the phone steady with the other. Barry specifically remembers one of her aunts buying her a phone tripod. Iris said she would probably end up giving it to Wally because she has no use for it. But that was changing tonight. “You trust me?”

“Yes?” Iris watched him intently and confusingly as he set up the stand at the foot of the bed. Then she saw him snap her phone to it. “Barry what are you doing?!” She gasps, covering her breast, noticing that the phone is recording. Barry started to fiddle with the phone to get the right angle and lighting right.

“I’m doing something special for you and this could be like a keepsake just for us.”

“A keepsake is a box of photos, a quilt, jewelry…” She eyes him as he walks over to the empty side of the bed and sits against the headboard. “Or an urn.” She swallows hard as she sees him gravitating closer and closer to her.

“Mhmm, but this is better.” He leans over and passionately kisses her lips, coaxing her body over to him until she was sitting in between his legs with her back to his chest. Iris was a little nervous and tense. But the little devil in her was excited. She has never been recorded before so this was all new for her. She does trust him but doesn’t know if she should do this or not. “Just relax,” He lightly kisses her shoulder, letting her curls out of her low ponytail.

“This better not end up on pornhub Barry or I swear…” He smooths his hands around the front of her stomach as he nibbles at her neck, letting his tongue slip out from time to time. “Or I swear,” She was delicious, her eyes rolling into her head once his lips hit a certain spot behind her ear.

“Never, this is just for me and you.” Iris turns her head, eyeing him to see if he was sincere. She knew he was. She turns even more, body still facing front as she kisses him, this time a little more intense as one of her hands holds onto his jaw and the other squeezes his thigh while his hands cup her breast. “But mostly me,” he says winking at the camera as he starts to massage her breast with his big hands. Barry hears Iris moan as they exchange kisses, her biting his bottom lip, him sucking on her tongue. The kiss was messy and enticing and filled with passion. His hands groped, pinched, and rubbed her breast. They were breathing hard and needed to catch their breath but both didn’t want to stop kissing or touching. “I don't want anybody but you.”

Behind the lust and heat, Iris sees the seriousness behind his eyes and while it was really sweet it did nothing but turn her own even more. “Touch me, baby,” Iris completely forgot about the camera. She just wanted to feel.

“ So,” Kiss. “Fucking,” Kiss. “Sexy,” Kiss. He whispered into her mouth as they continued to intimately kiss. He slowly creeps one of his hands from her breast down to her panties. He didn’t slip his hand inside. Not yet, but his hand did cup her vagina causing her to gasp as his middle finger crept up and down her slit. Her panties were a little damp as his middle finger continued to scrap the material of her underwear.

“Mmm,” she bites her lips and squeezes her eyes shut as his finger picks up the pace. Her face was now turned fully to the camera with his nose in the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent. Barry moves his hand from her panties which makes Iris pout. “Baby,” She whines but quickly shuts her mouth as she starts to salivate watching him stick his middle finger in his mouth too wet it and slide it inside her panties to tease her clit. She arches her back and balls her toes up at the sensation churning inside her stomach as her head falls back onto his broad shoulder which gives him better access to her neck. He mouths at her exposed neck as his free hand grips one of her breasts. “Shit, so good,” Iris whispers desperately as she starts to move to the rhythm of his finger. She is now clawing at his thighs and the sheets, anything she can get a hold of to ground herself. She hasn’t had his touch or caress in so long she almost forgot what it felt like.

“It’s good?” It was a rhetorical question and a boost to his ego. He knew just from the way her body was tensing up and the way her clit was throbbing that he was pleasuring her. Barry was watching the camera as he pleasured her. Hoping that one day they could go back and watch it together or maybe he could watch it himself when he was alone.

“Yes, yes, yes,” She says breathlessly, she could feel the intensity building in her regions but she needed more. That’s when she moved Barry’s hand from inside her panties to her panting line, silently telling him to take them off.

Iris lifted her ass as Barry ripped her underwear off and she kicked them off her ankles to the floor. “Barry,” Iris screamed his name then quickly covers her mouth, hoping no one heard that as she clenches her legs shut, thrashing her head against his chest and digging her nails into his wrist as he curls his fingers that were now rubbing against her walls. Iris' legs were starting to spasm from the sensation. She couldn’t stay still if her life depended on it. Her eyes were still tightly shut as she gasped for air, her chest was heaving as Barry continued to insert his two fingers into her wet pussy, keeping his fingers straight as he dove in and curling them as he pulled out all while trying to keep her legs open with the other. Barry was more than happy to get her off but his hand was getting tired and his dick was starting to leak pre-cum through his boxers.

“Get on your knees...” Barry mumbles hotly into her neck that was now glistened with sweat and moist spots from his tongue. She did as he said but moved slowly and languid to his command. She crawled up and got on all four waiting for his next move. Barry sat up on his knees and just admired her glorious body. Her even brown skin, her plump ass, the stretch marks, her birthmark, barely-there blemishes. He saw all of it and loved all of it. “God, you're so beautiful.”

Iris bucked her hips forward, head falling into the cushion of the bed at the felling of his fingers raking down her spine and lips kissing her ass. Barry was an ass man and hers was his favorite part. He kissed, bit, and massaged her ass until he had enough. He then turned around facing the headboard and laid on his back, putting his head between Iris's thighs as he guided her down onto his waiting mouth. “Damnit, Barry...fuck-” She mumbles incoherently, sucking her teeth together at the contact that his strong tongue made with her pussy. Her upper body snaps up as she felt his tongue take a long and precise swipe to her clit. Barry starts humming, enjoying the taste and feeling of eating her out as he smacks her ass maybe once or twice to get her to react. He also loves that his long arms could touch her from this position below. He reaches up her stomach with one hand to squeeze her breast and slightly push down his boxers to expose his dick to touch himself with the other. “Baby, what are you doing to me…” Iris whines desperately as she starts to fuck his face slowly, placing her hand on the breast that he was holding with her head lolling back and her mouth slightly open. Barry continues to pump himself faster as he felt the juices of him pleasuring her cover his mouth and chin.

Iris' body was on fire, she’s never felt this good with any other man. She felt his tongue uncover every sweet spot that made her muscles spasm, made her ass clench, and she quickly covers her mouth when she let out a scream. He sucked on her lips and her clit with precision that made her eyes roll back into her head, curse under her breath and sweating uncontrollably as he squeezed her ass with one hand. He curled his tongue in just the right way that made her rut and rotate her hips into his mouth and squeeze her own breast for added pleasure. He scratched, caressed, and rubbed his hands up and down her breast and stomach that sent little shock triggers through her body making her twitch. Everything that he was doing was getting her closer and closer to climaxing.

Iris started to fuck his face more forcefully. Not being able to control her body as she held his head in place with her hands, biting her lip as she grinds against his mouth. Her mind was clear and her vision was dull, keeping her eyes barely opened as she felt a ball of energy build up in her stomach and pops of electricity spark her clit. Iris' eyes accidentally landed on the camera, after totally forgetting it was there and instantly regretted it because she started to soak his face even more just from watching herself rock back and forth on him. It was so hot and erotic watching herself reach her climax as he pleased himself. “Jesus, Barry, I’m cumming… I’m cum-'' She says drowsily, moving her hips uncontrollably. Her body was giving out as she started to move off of his face, not being able to take how powerful her orgasm was but Barry wouldn’t let her as he removed his hand from his leaking dick and placed both arms around her thighs, holding her in place, making it impossible for her to move. Iris clutched onto his arms, digging into his skin. “Oh my God, baby I-.” She cried out as moisture started to build behind her eyes. Her body started to shake as she felt a powerful orgasm creep its way through her. “I can’t… I can’t stop shaking,” Iris repeats over and over again, feeling the wave of pleasure wash over her. “Ah, oh God…” Iris fell, planting her face into the bed as an orgasm ripped through her entire body causing her to bite the sheet to keep from screaming out and waking up her family. She squashed Barry between her thighs as ripples of electric sparks each nerve ending. Making her hips and clit jump and throb at each swipe of his tongue. She screamed, grunted, and moaned into the cushion of the bed until he slowed down the suction of his lips on her clit and started to kiss her pussy until her body stopped shaking and eventually calmed.

She was breathing so hard that Barry could see her body inhale and exhale from where he was positioned underneath her. Iris moved slightly off of his mouth to sit on his clavicle/chest. He was breathing hard as well, if not harder as he started to rub her back to calm her until the sweat on her body chilled her. They could be having sex at this moment, even if he never told Iris that he bought more condoms. She reached her hand down to start combing through his hair and rubbing her hand against his beard which meant that she was finally alert. But after the day he had with Joe and they are finally in a good space now he didn’t want to be disrespectful by going all the way especially with her little sister's room being right next to theirs. And also he hasn’t made love in years. Having sex was a half an hour to an hour tops type of ordeal but making love was an all-night thing and he knew for sure they didn’t have all night. But that didn’t stop him from wanting to feel her again.

He used all the strength he had left to lift them both. Him in a sitting position and her on her back with her legs up in the air. She gasped as her back hit the bed. She was now laying in between his legs as he placed her legs on his shoulders. “Was it good?” He asked with a glint in his eyes as he slowly started to kiss each part of her legs.

Iris watched him, biting her lips as he kissed each section of her legs passionately. “Mhmm, sooo good,” She says tiredly with her eyes hooded as she stretches out each word.

“How good?” He asked with that charming smile on his face as his big hands squeezed her sides.

“Real good,” She whispered back seductively, dragging out her words again. She was so tired after that glorious ride on his face. They finally got an uninterrupted moment together and it was totally worth it. Her mind, body, and soul were all satisfied. It’s been one long month since she came and it felt amazing. She needs nothing more than to just lay here and relax.

The longer he watched her with her legs spread wide in the air, her breast and pussy on full display to him and the look of satisfaction on her face the more turned on he got. Her eyes slowly closed as she let out a content breath. Looking at her body up and down he wanted to touch her, taste her again. He moves her legs father open on his shoulders. He smooths his hands up her stomach, to her breast and the middle of her chest, up to caress her cheek which made her smile and back down to warm her up body up again before he dived in. He took his thumb and lightly brushed her clit. “Barry,” Iris gasped as her body jumped off the bed at the overwhelming sensation of her now sore clit being touched. She instantly grabbed his hand to stop him.

“What? You don’t want me to?” He asks seriously.

“No,” Iris breaths out with a dumbfounded look on her face like he should already know the answer.

“Not even-” Barry touches her legs again.

“No,” she moves his hands away.

“Or even-” he touches her stomach.

“No,” She moves his hand again. Blinking her eyes at him like he’s crazy.

“What about-”

“No,”

“Maybe a little…” He stopped his sentence short, seeing the exhausted look on her face. “Or some…But I’m still-”

“No, no, no, and no.” She laughed as she sat up and walked over to her suitcase to put some underwear on and a shirt so he won't be tempted. “My vagina will be permanently out of business if I let you keep going down there as you please.” Barry held his head down as he tried to stop laughing. But it couldn't be helped. He just liked going down on her. He loved the smell, the taste of her, the pleasure it gave her, how turned on he would get from just touching her. So, technically Iris did have him in a why that Patty didn’t because he never went down on her nearly as much as he did Iris. Iris had him in intimate ways, passionate ways that Patty never did. It was just sex with her and nothing more and he regrets it every day. It ultimately ruined his friendship with her. He could even count on one hand how many times he’s gone down on her and they’ve been sleeping together for two years.

He pulled up his underwear over his hard-on as he planted his feet on the side of the bed. “Besides I think it’s my turn anyway.” She says as she seductively strolls over to him. He became immovable as he watched her move the camera closer to them and kneel on her knees between his legs as she started to put her hair up into a ponytail. Which was a telltale sign that he was able to get his dick sucked. “Don’t you think babe?” She asks with a taunting smile on her face, rubbing her hands up and down the bulge in his boxers.

“Uh, um…” He takes an audible swallow, Adam's apple bobbing as he feels her lips on his midriff, leaving wet kisses and her hands slowly reaching into his boxer briefs.

“Hmm?” She hums with a coy look on her face, scratching her nails down his thighs and legs as she takes his boxer down. His dick springs up once she got his boxer down and onto the floor. She licked her lips greedily at the length and width of it. She watched from below as he became flustered, cheeks turning redder by the minute. Iris liked teasing him and getting him riled up. She always wanted to keep him on his toes.

He nodded his head, yes, not being able to form any words except expletives and grunts as he felt her lightly bite the inside of his thigh and take hold of his dick. His muscles started to tense once she grabbed it, kissed the tip, and licked the precum off of it causing him to squeeze his eyes shut with a strained look on his face. “Yup, yup. Oh, God, you know what you're doing.” He says through gritted teeth as her head starts to bob up and down on his dick, sucking hard once she gets to the tip and staying there for just a second to flick her tongue back and forth against it before taking his dick fully back into her mouth. She swirls her tongue around the tip, sucking and kissing the prominent vein down his shaft then sucks on his balls as she continues to jerk him off. Barry couldn’t stop moving or looking at her in awe as she worked her magic on him. “Gotdamn Iris,” He grunted, ass cheek clenching at every up and down motion of her neck, feeling her flatten her tongue and taking him as deep as she could go. He moves his hands from gripping the sheet to rubbing her shoulders then placing one hand on top of her head. Not to force or guide her movement but more to guide his. Just hearing the sounds of her sucking was getting him closer and closer. “Shit, shit, shit-” He mumbles to himself as she stays on the tip, licking at the head, making a suction with her mouth and making a popping noise as she releases him. Repeating that same action over and over again. She fondled his ball with one hand as she continued to jerk him off with the other all while keeping her mouth concentrated on the tip and prominent vein on the side. Unlike Iris, Barry couldn’t even announce when he was about to cum. He had this focused look on his face like he was holding on for dear life as he fist both hands into the corner cushion of the bed, abs flexing, eyes tightly shut and whispering expletive over and over again until he busted into her mouth. “Oh, I’m sorry, so sorry.” He breathed out as he fell back on the bed, wiping the sweat off of his forehead as his lungs expanded to get more air.

“It’s okay babe,” Iris wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She knew he wouldn’t be able to control himself since they haven’t done much in a month and when they would try they would get interrupted. If she was being honest with herself she never swallowed with anyone else before but it was just something about Barry. And it honestly wasn’t that bad. She got up off of her knee, smiling to herself as she watched his body become slack. He was a sweaty mess, his hair was a mess from her pulling on it earlier, his dick was throbbing as it laid against his stomach, and his chest was moving heavily up and down. “You okay?” Iris snickered to herself as she saw him make a “really?” face, eyes closed with his lips pursed. She leaned over him to kiss his lips. “I’m gonna go to take a shower.”

“Okay,” Barry muttered as he poked his lips out for another kiss. This time he opened his eyes and stretched his neck to reach her lips. “I’ll just be here… waiting for my limbs to start working again.”

Before going to the bathroom she made sure that her phone stopped recording and placed the video in a secret file on her iPhone. She didn’t need anyone seeing what they just did. “I can’t believe I let him do that.” She says as she walks to the bathroom.

She took her time in the bathroom. Enjoying her shower and the feeling of euphoria after receiving some top of the line head. She hoped it would be that good or even better when they eventually have sex. She was getting excited all over again just thinking about him and his big dick. She wished again at this moment that her dad didn’t take their condoms. As she walked out of the bathroom in her towel she rolled her eyes laughing as she saw Barry cuddled up with a pillow at the head of the bed laying on his stomach with his ass on full display. He has been working non-stop since he stepped foot in the house. He has been so tired but yet not getting a lick of sleep she guessed making him cum really pushed him over the edge as she heard him snoring. Instead of maybe teasing him about sleeping naked like he was a baby and telling him to put some clothes on she decided to leave him alone. Knowing that he was finally getting a good eight hours of sleep. She wrapped her hair, put on lotion and pajamas, and got in bed with him.

Barry was asleep but not in a deep sleep yet as he felt the bed dip and the volume to the tv turn up. Barry reached over to her side of the bed. “Night baby,” He said drowsily as he kissed her her goodnight. Keeping his lips pressed against her longer than usual but she didn’t mind. After the kiss, he did what he would usually do and laid down on her chest with his arm draped around her midriff and drifted off to sleep.

Iris woke up feeling refreshed and pleasantly sore in the hip and thigh area. It was a quarter past ten when she woke up laid on Barry's chest. He was sprawled out on the bed, taking up most of it with his limbs spread out at every corner of the bed, and the sheet bunched up at the foot of the bed. He was a terrible partner to sleep with. He had no idea about sharing a bed "etiquette". Iris got up and covered his naked body with the sheet before she did something that definitely will wake up her grandmother and sister. Iris decided to wash her hair in the shower and made sure to add some leave-in-conditioner for her ends. She would be meeting Barry’s family tomorrow and didn’t want to go over there looking a mess. After her hour shower, she brushed her teeth, put on one of Barry’s graphic t-shirts and leggings, and got some of her and Barry’s dirty clothes ready for laundry -except that terrible sweater and chose to make some breakfast since her dad and Cecile was at work. Once Iris got everything together she walked downstairs to start a load. She stopped at the last step when she noticed her father sitting on the couch. “Aren’t you supposed to be at work?” Iris asked plainly, still mad at him for what pulled yesterday.

Joe turns his head to the sound of his oldest daughter speaking to him as she stands at the end of the staircase with an attitude. And just from the way she was standing, he knew he was in for an earful of complaints and harsh words. That he deserved after what happened yesterday with Barry.

Joe and Cecile stayed at the hospital with Chester and his mother well past midnight. He was pooped when he got home. He noticed that Barry wasn’t sleeping on the pull-out and he honestly didn’t expect him to. He loved his daughter and respected her decision of who she chose to be in her life. And just from the day, he had yesterday and the way he and Barry talked so candidly with each other he can now honestly say he really likes him. And hopes that he keeps his word of making his daughter happy. “I called off…” Joe stands with a smile on his face trying to show Iris that he was open and willing to talk but she walked right into the washroom. She did have laundry in her hand so he gave her a minute and waited until the washing machine cut on before calling her over to him.

Iris dragged her feet at the command of her father summoning her. But she thought this was the last day until they leave tomorrow to go to Barry’s house and she promised him that she would tell her father the truth about everything so it was now or never. “Look, dad-”

“How about we go out today? Just me and you. A little retail therapy like we used to do all the time like when you were a teenager.” Joe had a big smile on his face as he extended an olive branch to Iris, hoping that she would accept.

The attitude in her body language and voice subsided just for a minute at her father's request. Joe and Iris every month would go shopping just cause. “I’ll even have grandma finish the laundry for you..” Iris wore an unsure look on her face. “We can get desert,” Joe says in a sing-song tone as he starts to rock side to side with a convincing smile on his face.

Wally was never into fashion or being stylish. That was more of Iris’s thing and Joe knew that. That was his way of spending quality time with his daughter. Knowing what's going on with her physically, mentally. Know what’s going with her at school and her social life. That was their daddy/daughter time. They don’t do it as often now since he has a five-year-old and a wife to take care off but he still does try to find time for his oldest. They would have so much fun on retail therapy dates. They would shop until their hands couldn’t hold any more bags, then eat at a fancy restaurant and order dessert to go and would eat it in the car so Wally would never find out and get jealous. That was her father's way of making time for her. She just hoped that he was being genuine about it and there would be an apology attached to this daddy/daughter date. “Alight,” She says nonchalantly as she tries not to smile at her father while he is being silly.

“Okay, go get dressed. We're leaving in an hour.” Joe sighs wistfully as he watches his daughter walk up the stair to change. Cecile told him in so many words early this morning that Iris has some things to get off her chest but she's scared to tell you. And at that moment he knew that he needed to more of a dad with a listening ear than an overbearing, over protective father. he wanted Iris to be able to come to him with anything and know that he will always have her back. And just from watching her from Friday to now he knew he wasn't doing a good job. And apology was in order and he hoped that she would accept it.

  
  



	29. HANG THE DJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY A NEW CHAPTER.  
> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE ME A COMMENT/ REVIEW OF THIS CHAPTER IT TOOK A LOT OF TIME AND HARD WORK WRITING ALL 34,421 WORDS. It's not my favorite but I hope I did this chapter justice and yes there is SMUT in this chapter. They share their first time together.  
> DJ is played by John Legends son Miles Theodore Stephens.  
> Luna is played by the OITNB actress Selenis Leyva  
> Daina is played by Frankie Adams  
> Also for DJ's lines talk in a toddler's voice. It might sound weird but it makes the reading experience better.  
> I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. Take your time reading because I'm going on a break hunny lol.  
> Don't forget to follow my Instagram @theflash_diaries for updates and pictures.

HR: Hello and welcome back to Love Island: Central City. Woo has it been a long four days. It is finally Tuesday, the last day that the women will be with their families until after the show is over. So let's get down to the nitty-gritty. Ronnie and Caitlin love blah, perfection blah blah, future blah blah blah. Cisco and Gypsy haven’t argued in a whole 24 hours which is a plus but she has been awfully quiet which is unusual for her. Gypsy's dad and brothers seem to really like Cisco and he has the bruises to prove it. Just like Becky, Allegra has decided to leave the show due to Scott's lack of interest in her. Iris tried to warn her. (deep sigh) Why do women want to date this guy again? Since Scott is now single he can choose to come back to the island after the men’s hometown visits or he can decide to quit the show. It’s up to him. Also, Scott has been getting a lot of private phone calls. He makes sure he takes his mic off and walks away from the cameras which are pissing off production. I wonder who the ladies man’s been talking to? Patty took the walk of shame out of Ralph’s house early this morning. They had gone out again last night after Patty felt rejected by Barry once again and decided to give Ralph a chance… a chance she is regretting now and since she has blocked his number. It must not have been good. Ha, you get it because he’s not good at sex. (Cough) Anyways. Tisk, tisk, tisk what are we going to do about Patrica. On to other news, Wally and Linda have decided to become exclusive since his parents know about them and approve. I’m honestly surprised Linda isn’t pregnant because we haven’t been able to film anything from them. After all, they have been in private rooms for half the day. Now to our favorite couple Westallen. Barry has had quite a time at the West house. I’m honestly surprised he’s still standing… literally. He has yet to have more than four hours of sleep. Well, he did today he's actually still asleep. Anyway, Captain Joseph Benard West has finally given Bartholomew Henry Allen a chance to prove that he is the perfectly imperfect man for his daughter. BA was patient and kind and always wore his heart on his sleeve. So it was only a matter of time before Mr. West finally started to like him. And I guess it didn’t hurt that Barry could outrun and outfight one of his younger cops. Also, raise of hands if you cried Sunday with the conversation between Iris and her mother… and then again with Barry and Iris's conversation about her feeling abandoned and not realizing that Cecile was the one to teach her how to love. (Starts to break down and cry) I did, I did, and don’t lie you did too. And shout out to BA for being able to handle his girlfriend snooping around in his phone and not once getting irritated or upset. Iris did breach Barry’s privacy but it seems like black twitter was happy that she did or Barry would have had those nasty pictures in his phone for years...gross. But he swiftly deleted them and then the camera crew had to quickly leave because… well, you know. Onto more child-friendly news Joe is taking Iris shopping and hopefully, Iris puts her terrifying daddy in his place and tells him the truth about Scott. And also tell him that Barry has a son and that she LOVES HIM AND WILL NEVER LEAVE HIS SIDE! (clears through in embarrassment) Sorry folks I just get really passionate about my BA but let me just shut up so you can get into this new episode of Love Island. Enjoy.  
Iris had a clear mind today when she woke up. Prepared to give her father a piece of her mind once he got back from work. But he didn’t go to work, he was actually waiting for her which meant that on the very last day of the hometowns he wants to butter her up and apologies when she could be doing something else. Like making sure she remembers all of DJ’s favorite candies, movies, shows, toys. Making sure she stops at a store to get something special for Barry’s mother and Luna. She was panicking, now she understood why Barry was on edge Friday. But instead of doing all the things to make sure he’s family likes her. She has to do a little retail therapy with her father. It’s not that bad, she loves to shop but if her father thinks that he could just brush things under the rug because he bought her whatever she wanted it wasn’t going to work...this time. She would tell him about Scott and how him bringing him up every other minute hurt her. She was going to tell him about how she feels about her parents' divorce. She would tell him about Francine. But the one thing that mattered to her the most and she still wanted his opinion and blessing on was the idea of Barry, DJ, and herself being a family.  
Iris tried to get dressed as quiet as possible because Barry was still asleep. She wore a cute denim overall shorts with a white fitted t-shirt, a black baseball hat on to cover her crazy mane, simple small silver pearl earrings, low top chucks, wearing dark sunglasses to ignore her father, with the necklace Barry gave her and off the shoulder black purse. She decided to keep her hair down and curly since she would be flat ironing it tomorrow anyway. “Babe?” Iris whispers as she walks up to his side of the bed but he was fast asleep.  
“Mmmm,” Why was Iris trying to wake him. If it wasn’t food or sex. Okay, switch that. If it wasn’t sex or food he shouldn’t be waking up right now. Iris bed was such a huge upgrade from that bed from hell. He was still sore in some places. He needed as much sleep as humanly possible right now. Especially after not getting more than a couple of hours since Friday. So, sleep was his best friend right now.  
Iris sat next to his outstretched body and placed her hand on his chest. “I’m going to go spend the day with my dad, okay?”  
“Mmm,” Barry mumbles like a grouchy old man as he turns over on his stomach, trying to drift back into a deep sleep. Iris laughed under her breath. Her man sure did love his sleep.  
“Okay, okay grumpy.” She kisses his bed hair and smacks his covered butt before getting up to walk through the doorway. “Love you…” Iris paused by the door, waiting for him to respond.  
“Love you too,” Barry mumbles incoherently into the pillow but Iris understands him. 

“Okay, what do you want to do first? Shopping or eating… or even better shopping and eating at the same time.” Joe wiggles his eyebrows at an unresponsive Iris. “Like eating pretzels or ice cream while we walk around the mall...” Again she doesn’t respond just steady looking at her phone. She has been quiet with her dark sunglasses on and on her phone since they got in the car and he’s been driving for fifteen minutes now. It’s awkward and so unlike them. They always had a blast when it was just them too. Iris was his sidekick, his road dog. But the way she was side-eyeing him he was lucky enough to be in her presence or even share her blood. “Iris?”  
Iris rolls her eyes looking at her phone. “Whatever, it doesn’t matter to me.” Iris shrugs, sounding totally disinterested in the conversation.  
Just from looking at Iris, he realizes that he must have really hurt her feelings and is really upset with him. Before they even got in the car he made sure to apologize to her about what happened yesterday with Barry. He expressed to her that it was never supposed to happen like that which got him into even more trouble when she found out what he was going to do -introduce him to some OG from the inner city. He just wanted to intimidate him. Just a little. Joe tried to express to Iris that he wouldn’t have been in any real danger. She actually knew some of them because they work for Uncle Nino mechanic shop but she didn’t care. Joe was on the receiving end of the death stare or just completely ignoring his existence and that Cecile taught her when he was in the wrong. And the only way to get Cecile to stop being upset was to confront the situation head-on. After driving in silence for another fifteen minutes Joe drove into a parking lot and put his car in park.  
Iris looked up after she felt the car stop moving. When she looked up she saw that they were at CCU. It was only a thirty-minute drive from the house which was a blessing and a curse. A blessing because college food was the worst and her dad could throw down in the kitchen especially for their famous Sunday dinners and a curse because her dad would pop up with some of his fellow cop friends whenever he pleased. “Why are we here?”  
“Let’s take a walk.” Joe unbuckles his seatbelt and gets out of the car. He just wanted to walk and talk. Do something that they didn’t usually do. He was so proud of Iris when she got accepted into CCU and graduated with honors because he never finished. He always had dreams for his children that were bigger than his. He never saw himself being anything other than a cop. That is how he was going to make a difference in the world. But he wanted more for his children and Iris always amazed him by surpassing his expectation of being his firstborn. And that was in every aspect of her life. Her academics, social, and personal life. He brought Iris here because this school and his and Cecile’s guidance shaped her into the amazing woman that she is. He also knew some of her hardest and glorious moments happened on these school grounds.  
Iris got out of the car still wondering why they were here. She followed suit behind her dad as he started to walk. “Tell me about Scott.” Joe puts his hands in his pocket, bracing himself for his daughter yet again to avoid the question. He knew that Cecile and his mother knew the truth about Scott but he would never try to break that bond between his wife and daughter by breaching her confidentiality. But whatever it was hurt Iris a whole lot. And since he never knew why he thought it was a woman thing or even worse a sexual thing that he doesn’t need to know about his daughter. From the way, Iris explains it saying they just don’t have the same life goals anymore. That could be fixed. People grow and change but true love only expands it never gives out. So, he always had hope that they could work it out. That was obviously before Barry. Joe likes Barry now but he loved Scott for Iris. He reminded him so much of himself. Hardworking, resilient, strong, and wanted to be a family man from what Scott told him that the first day they met. “What really went wrong?”  
Iris takes her glasses off to get a good look at her dad. “Why are you bringing this up?”  
“Because I want to know. The truth. Not just a generic answer.” Joe says sincerely. Looking back on it, any conversation that they had about Scott after her last year in college was generic. Or rather just saying whatever he wanted to hear.  
Iris stops walking. She stops dead in her tracks, wondering why now, why at this moment. While yes, she was going to tell him but it was on her terms now it was on his terms. But since he wants to finally hear the truth now after his behavior she was going to give him the honest truth whether he liked what she had to say or not. “Fine, but first you're gonna tell me why you never told me about mom.” She demands, folding her arms over her chest before placing her sunglasses on the collar of her shirt.  
“I didn’t think it was my place to tell you about her girlfriend.”  
“I don’t care about that dad!” Iris stomped her feet forcefully on the ground as a way to get his attention. “I’m talking about the fact that she never wanted me…” Taking a sharp intake of breath to force her eyes to not tear up. She could care less about who her mother chooses to love. She is honestly happy that she found someone to love as her father did and hopefully one day she will be able to visit her mother and her girlfriend and have a normal evening. But right now her concern was that the man that raised her didn’t have the courage enough to tell her the truth about the mother that abandoned her.  
Joe took his time to answer, not really knowing what to say. Deep down he always knew that the life he wanted didn’t coincide with the life Francine wanted but she loved him enough to get married and have his children. He thought he could make her happy. He was a good husband but that wasn’t enough for her. He wasn’t enough. “I didn’t tell you because I didn’t know how to tell my twelve-year-old little girl that her mother left because she didn’t love her enough to stay. I didn’t know how to tell my young children that mommy stopped loving daddy. I didn’t know how to tell my teenage daughter that the reason why her mother wouldn’t show up to plays and ceremonies is because she put her work over everything. I didn’t know how to tell you that she didn’t love you the way I do… I just didn’t.” Tears start to spring in Joe's eyes. Her dad was never an emotional man. She’s only seen him cry a few times in her whole life. When she graduated from college, when Wally left for college and when Jenna was born. So it was shocking to her to not only hear his words but see how this topic still affected him. “Or maybe deep down I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t want you to feel the same pain as me.” Joe starts to walk and Iris follows suit. “The pain of loving someone who doesn’t love you back. And I didn’t want you or Wally to experience that pain. I couldn’t have my children feeling like they were less than just cause their mother didn’t know how to be one.” Iris' heart broke not for herself but for her father. She never realized the burden he was carrying to protect them. Before Cecile came into the picture her parents were always arguing but that never stopped her dad from pushing for a stable relationship between herself and her mother. “I’m sorry I should have told you, you were old enough to know… but I don’t regret it.” Iris looked up into his eyes that were filled with love and adoration for her. “I would rather have you and Wally in bliss as long as I can rather than have yall go through life with the constant reminder that your mother had fifty percent in creating life but never put any of the work in to raise it.” Joe takes out a handkerchief from his suit jacket to wipe his tears and the sweat off of his forehead.  
Iris was surprised that her father was talking so candidly with her about her mother. He never talks about Francine with her or Wally. It was always an unspoken thing between them but that didn’t stop her mind from wondering why her parents divorced or why her mother wasn’t around especially when she needed her the most. “You know I used to think you guys hated each other when I was growing up. I used to think that was what love looked like…” Iris does a sad smile looking at her father as he placed his hand on her shoulder, pulling her into his side so they could walk and talk together. If she was going, to be honest with herself she never saw her parents truly happy. They never hugged or kissed. Everything was a battle of the words with those two. And to think she went through life thinking that she wanted a marriage like theirs. Well, she got what she asked for in Scott. Everything in their relationship was just like her parents besides cheating. Just like her parents, that failed relationship was based on lies and deceit. Her parents came together off of a lie that they both had the same goal and want. At least her mother had the strength to leave, unlike Scott who didn’t. He stayed but left and defiled the relationship through his actions never from his words. Her mother said that her father was the selfish one but that was a lie. She was the selfish one just like Scott. She wonders if she did have their child would Scott do the same thing her mother did or his father did? She guessed, no she knew the answer would be yes because someone right now is taking care of the child he abandoned. She couldn’t even fathom how you could not want someone that shares your blood, shares your features, your habits, and traits.  
“By the time you were about nine or ten years old hell, we did. We’d argued so many times I couldn’t even remember what we were arguing about. Sometimes I sit and wonder why we divorced in the first place. I think about how happy we could have been if she just talked to me.” Joe shakes his head in disapproval of what a mess his marriage was. “But that didn’t mean I didn’t love your mother. Shit, I still do love her. I don’t think I will ever stop. But I am happy with Cecile and she is happy with Teagan.”  
“Teagan?”  
“Yeah, that's her name. I’ve never met her before but we’ve talked on the phone. She some hotshot lawyer or doctor or something from Metropolis-”  
“I guess you and mom have some things in common.” Iris leans into her father as she laughs at her silly joke.  
Joe chuckles. “Yeah, I guess we do.” Joe sobers up from his laugh, stops walking, and turns to face Iris. “Iris, I want you to know that just because Francine chose to leave doesn’t mean you're not wanted or not loved. We all love you including your mother… Scott loved you too but...”  
Iris started walking back to the car, she suddenly wanted to get away from the college that held so many memories between her and her ex. Her father wasn’t subtle at all in his switching gears for the conversation, she didn’t mind it but she wanted to leave this place. She knew she would feel more free and open talking about this someplace else. “I feel kinda hungry now… In N Out?”  
“Iris,” Joe said, giving her his famous father all-knowing look. Iris just continued to walk back to the car. She did want to tell her father everything but on her terms. This was on his terms.  
Joe saw the pleading look on his face and he knew then that he didn’t have a choice but to give in to what his daughter wanted “Fine. But I’m getting a double-double and you can not tell Cecile deal?”  
“Deal.”  
Knock. Knock. “Good Afternoon Suga. I’m just coming in to check on you. You’ve been sleeping for quite some time. I was just wondering if you were okay?” Grandma Esther stands outside the room with the door slightly cracked, not wanting to invade his privacy but Barry didn’t answer her. She cracked the door open just a little more to get a peek and say him sprawled out laying on his stomach like a starfish. The cover was over his head so she didn’t know if he could hear her. So she got a little closer. “Barry?” No response. She walked into the room and stood over him, pulling the covers back past his neck. He was sleeping and sleeping hard too. She could tell from the creases in his face and the messiness of his hair.  
Barry could hear someone in the room. He at first thought it was Iris but from the shuffling of feet getting closer to him, the loud perfume, and the sound of the person's voice he knew it was her grandma. Barry has been sleeping from 12 o'clock am to 5:00 pm. He has been dead to the world for seventeen hours. He hasn’t really gotten a good night's sleep since he stepped into the house. The first night he had to sleep with Joe -who was hitting him in his sleep and still probably on purpose- on the terrible pull-out, then he had to do all these chores and decorate the backyard for Iris birthday that had him up to five in the morning, the third night he had to comfort Iris because she was having mother issues, and yesterday he had to deal with Chester -who would put anyone to sleep- and waste all his energy on running and fighting off a suspect, stayed with Chester at the hospital, comfort and reassure Iris again and then of course what happened after that which took the last bit of energy he had left but he wasn’t complaining one bit. So, yes he deserved every ounce of sleep he could get and to not be bothered for the whole day but he needed to be polite. He could moan and groan at Iris but he couldn’t do that to her grandmother. “Suga, you okay?” She asked again as he started to move in his sleep.  
“Yes, I’m fine. Just tired, that's all.” Barry says groggily with a grin on his face as he turns his head to look at Iris’s grandmother who was standing over the bed.  
“Well, alright now. Cecile and I are downstairs cooking for dinner and we were wondering if you wanted to help.” Barry really didn’t want to help. He rather be sleeping his whole day away but felt that the women of the house were offering him another olive branch to get to know him on a deeper level. So how could he refuse, how could he say no to the people that he hopes will be ingrained in his life? “Sure…” He says politely as he rubs the sleep out of his eyes and moves the covers back to get out of the bed.  
“OH MY SWEET JESUS OF NAZARETH.” Grandma Esther screams out as her eyes quickly scan over his naked body. Everything slowed down for her at that moment. Her mouth dropped open as he moved the covers back and stepped out of the bed. She realized he didn’t have any clothes on. Her hand clutched her invisible pears and the other hand placed on her heart. He was hung like a horse just like her third husband William. She couldn’t stop her eyes from scanning over his body from head to toe and stop at a certain destination more than once. She saw his third leg the first day he arrived but she didn’t get a good look at it like she is now. “My granddaughter sure knows how to pick 'em.” She muttered under her breath.  
Barry scanned his eyes over the bed that was scattered with Iris’s clothes and quickly grabbed whatever he could off the bed and placed it around his waist. He looked down and saw that it was Iris' old, pink CCU hoodie that he wore two nights ago when he was decorating the backyard. He didn't even realize that he didn’t have clothes on until Iris’s grandma screamed in Jesus' name. That when he remembered how tired he was last night and went right to sleep after the long day he had with Joe and the sexual escapade he had with Iris. He was so exhausted he didn’t even have enough strength to take a shower that he knew he seriously needed.  
“Shit,” He also whispered under his breath. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Barry says desperately, hands holding tightly onto the sleeves of Iris’s hoodie that is wrapped around his back with one hand and trying to cover his nipples with the other.  
“It is...so fine honey…” Grandma Esther says slowly, still gazing her eyes over his body. She was so proud of her granddaughter. She had great taste in men just like her.  
“Is everything okay up here… I heard yell- OH MY GOD.” Cecile quickly covers her eyes with her hand and spins around to face the opposite direction. She saw way too much of her daughter’s boyfriend's body. A nice body but way too much of it. Why was he naked? Okay, she knew why but better yet why was Esther just standing there salivating and licking her lips with her hand placed on her heart. This woman was too old to be looking at this young man. She might pass out.  
“I’m sorry. I’m just going to go to the bathroom.” Barry turns around to walk to the bathroom but Grandma Esther gasps loudly which meant the tiny hoodie wasn’t really covering his butt cheeks. He was so glad that this was the last day he would be spending in this house. Not because he didn’t like Iris’s relatives. He actually really enjoyed them but it seemed since Friday he’s been living in a comedy tv show. “Sorry,” Barry cringes again and walks backward toward the bathroom slowly with Cecile's head down and back turned and Grandma Esther looking like she was seconds away from pouncing on him in Jesus's name.  
Once the women heard Barry close the door behind them and then the distinctive sound of the door locking they busted out in laughter... “He must be scared that you might come in behind him and try to bathe him.” Cecile laughs as she slaps Grandma Esther's shoulder playfully.  
“If he wasn’t my granddaughter's boyfriend I just might be in there right now…naked and all.” Grandma Esther takes a moment of silence for herself with her hand pressed on her heart, trying to hold in her laugh. “I mean you should have seen the size of his …” Esther tries to show Cecile the length with her hands but they both couldn’t stop laughing. While they’re laughing Cecile guides her outside of the room while Grandma Esther continues to talk. “And good lord his balls were shaved. Is that some new trend that young people do… cause they weren’t shaving them back in my day.” Esther walks out of the room but makes sure not to close the door just in case he might walk out again. “Jesus, the tattoos all over his body. He is so rugged and fine. And girl did you see the abs on that man...” 

“He wasn’t who I thought he was… or he wasn’t who I wanted him to be.” Iris starts to kick at little pebbled rocks on the ground to distract herself from the saddening realization that her relationship with Scott was more like her parents' failed relationship than she thought while they eat their food outside at one of the benches.  
“What do you mean?” Joe asked as he wipes his mouth with a napkin and balls up his burger wrapper.  
“Meaning he never wanted the life that I wanted and instead of being honest and just telling me. He showed me in other ways…” Iris always dreaded the day she would have to tell him about his “future son in law” because she didn’t know how he would take it. He would probably break something or break Scott. He could yell and curse at her for aborting her baby. And he could refuse to accept Barry and their relationship because he has a son from a previous relationship and he will think she’s not ready to handle it. But she can’t be afraid anymore. She was tired of people lying to her but she was doing the same. Well, no more of that.  
“Like…” Joe dragged the word as he got up to throw their food trays away. They were right next to the mall so he decided that they may need to walk and talk again since Iris was playing the guessing game instead of just coming out and saying what happened.  
Iris followed her dad through the mall's big double doors. Oddly enough it was pretty empty for a Tuesday afternoon in the summer. “Selfishness… Lying …” Iris took a big huff of air as she kept her gaze away from her father. Looking at everything but in his direction. “Cheating.” She says sadly, whispering under her breath but knew that he heard her. After her words, she looked up at him to see his reaction. He looked taken aback with his brows furrowed together and a puzzled look on his face.  
“Cheating?” Joe instantly felt terrible. He would have never thought Scott would ever lie or be selfish with her let alone cheat. He thought he was a stand-up guy. Of course, he knew about athletes and the stigma that comes with it -he played football in high school, so he knew but the way Iris and Scott’s mother talked about him like he was handcrafted by his mother for Iris and was the perfect gentleman. Which made him team Scott and also made him glad that Iris found someone her freshman year in college instead of dating around and fooling around with guys that had no business even being in her presence. But now he feels even worse for even breathing Scott's name.  
“Yeah,” Iris mutters. “He cheated a lot. He actually was never faithful but I didn’t find that out until much later.” Joe punched his hand in his fist which made Iris flinch. She was about to chicken out. He was already angry and didn’t even know half of it. Maybe her father didn’t need to know everything about Scott. Cheating was bad enough in itself. She just couldn’t bring herself to tell her father about what she did and see the disappointed look on his face.  
“ I can’t believe it!” Joe bites his lip trying to calm his nerves. He was madder at himself for letting Scott get close to him and his family, letting him in his home just to find out that he’s been disrespecting his daughter the whole time. He was cheating on his baby girl. He could have given her VD or an STD or even a baby. Joe looked over at Iris about to threaten and curse Scott's name until he saw her eyes gloss over as they lingered on a child holding hands with its mother. It was more of a heartbroken look than a joyous look. Iris has always been the nurturing type especially after Jenna was born. She helped out a lot. Iris was like Jenna's second mom. When Cecile or himself was busy or too exhausted to play with the young child Iris would step up to the plate. She would feed her, bathe her, pick her up from school, and help her with homework. Iris just had that motherly instinct. So she always got excited around babies and children but this look was different. “What else?” Joe whispered so lowly like he was afraid to ask. And as soon as Iris turned her gaze to him he knew. Then he started to think back from this week at all the times he got lectured, pinched, and scolded by his wife and mother for bringing up Scott. He realized that the yelling wasn’t for him to stop intimidating or trying to get under Barry’s skin but to stop inflicting pain and heartache onto his daughter from just the mention of his name.  
Iris gently cleared her throat to stop the tears from surfacing. “He got another girl pregnant…” Iris puffed her cheeks out, taking a much-needed breath. “Five months after I was…” Iris couldn’t hold the tears in anymore as a single tear ran down her cheek as she continued to walk past different stores in the mall. Her father stopped dead in his tracks with an unreadable look on his face. She didn’t know what he might do or say next but it felt good to finally release the pressure and stress from keeping this from her dad for so long.  
“I think I need to sit down” Joe breathes out as he feels sweat forming at his temple. Cheating was already bad enough but now a baby? This was too much for Joe at one time. What else was she hiding from him or better yet why didn’t she feel comfortable enough to tell him early? Was he really that intimidating or judgemental?  
“Okay,” Iris finds a secluded spot to sit at an empty table.  
Joe wipes the sweat off of his forehead with his handkerchief. “Was? So, you got an-”  
“An abortion, yes. Scott suggested it and he made all these excuses why we weren’t ready but it was my decision… It was my doing.” Iris saw the disappointment flash across her father's face but she didn’t care. She already hates herself for even putting Scotts wants over what she knew for a fact was right and what she truly wanted even if she was young. She blames herself every day for making the decision to terminate her pregnancy. She was able to forgive Scott after his sincere apology because she knew deep down if she just followed her heart her child would still be alive regardless if he wanted to be in their child's life or not. She knew she would be just fine being a single mother. But no, she needed the fairytale that she thought she saw in her parents. She was just a lost little girl who wanted her parents together and ended up projecting her unrealistic goals, wants, and needs to a man that never deserved her. She thought she saw a future with Scott but he was only supposed to be in her life for a season, not a lifetime. She understood that now.  
Joe held his lips in a tight line while his forehead held creases in them. “First I want to apologize to you, baby girl for my actions this week and also for what you went through. I never suspected that goddamn son of a-” Iris chuckles lightly at her father's words. Her dad was a man of many words but cursing wasn’t his strong suit. “Sorry, that Scott wasn’t the man none of us thought he was.” Joe leans over to kiss Iris on the top of her head. “My baby girl, I am so sorry. I will never speak his name again. I now know that he was never the right guy for you. I guess we both saw something in him that wasn’t true.” Joe moves his hands across the table to hold onto Iris’s. He looks into her eyes, seeing his own reflection of himself looking back at him. His daughter was more like him than he thought. Giving his all to someone just to be rejected and let down. But there was hope because he found and fell in love with Cecile. And hopefully -regardless if it was Barry or not she could find the same thing.  
Iris gives her dad a sad smile. “I forgive you, dad. Do you forgive me?”  
“I-”  
“I have eyes dad… I saw the look on your face when I told you about the abortion.”  
Joe took his time to answer this question. “I don’t know Iris. I’m not happy about it but now knowing what I know about Scott...” Joe rubs his chin while he sucks his teeth just thinking the miserable life Iris would have had if she stayed and had his child. “I just always wanted you to have the whole package. A doting husband, a career, then children. And I know you probably thought you could handle it -taking care of a child on your own but being a single parent was no walk in the park. It was challenging, thrilling, rewarding, and difficult all at the same time. You don’t know how many times I cried myself to sleep because I was so lost going through a divorce and not knowing why but couldn’t deal with my own emotions or even take a break because I had two young kids to raise. And I never wanted that life for you… ever.” Joe talks with conviction as he gives Iris his words of wisdom and truth. “I want you to find someone better than what you think your mother and I had or even what Cecile and I have.” Iris nods her head feeling like a little girl intently listening to everything he was saying. “I’m a little mad that you had an abortion but I’m more upset at the fact that you didn’t come to me when you found out you were pregnant … why?”  
“I don’t know dad…” Iris sighs, “I didn’t want to seem like a failure to you.” Joe was about to correct her but Iris cut him off. “And before you disagree you and I both know your opinion means everything to me… Every decision I have made in life has to have your stamp of approval first but I needed or I thought I needed to do this for me. Just like when I quit my job, or when I moved out, when I signed up for this show…” Iris gripped her father's hands just to show how serious she was. “And when I chose to fall in love with a man that has a kid of his own...” Joe was immediately taken aback by this new information. Barry has a son. This is not the information that he thought he would get on Barry. He thought he might have a criminal record, or be a ladies man, or even actually be a crossdresser but a child. Nope, this was not the plan he had for Iris. This is not what he wanted for her. He wanted her to have a perfect life, fall in love, get married, and then have kids of her own. Barry already having a kid just would make things messy and filled with drama. He could personally give a 101 class about how hard it was to deal with jealousy and egos, attitudes, and pride. Having a wife and a baby mama wasn’t easy… it still isn’t easy sometimes. Iris isn’t prepared for this life and he never wants her to be. Barry is a cool dude but now knowing that he has extra baggage changes things. “Iris, you know I never wanted that life for you, you know that.” Joe pleaded with Iris to get her to see how serious and sincere he was. “You will never be number one in his life. His child will and should always come first in his life. That’s why Cecile and I relationship worked so well because she understood that nobody was coming before you and Wally.” Joe pulls his hands away while placing his hand on his forehead and starts to shake his head. “Your life will-”  
“But it’s not your life to live dad, it’s mine.” Iris exacerbated as she slammed her hands on the table. Joe doesn’t even flinch. He was too focused on how serious Iris was being. Iris loved her father, truly but sometimes she would withhold things from him because he didn’t know how to just be happy for her without his opinion and unwanted advice. While yes, her father’s opinion meant a lot to her but sometimes she just needed to be her own woman. Sometimes the pressure of being the oldest and the example for her younger siblings was too much and she just needed to do something for herself without his judgment or criticism. Barry is the man she loves and how could she not accept him just because he comes with extra baggage. “Can’t you see that I’m happy? When was the last time you’ve seen me this happy and smiling?”  
Joe tried to answer but he was stuck. She got him there. After Scott, she was so different not in a big way but in subtle ways that only a parent would know. She abruptly stopped talking about Scott, stopped going out, and being her naturally outgoing self, she would spend a lot of time with just Cecile, put on a fake smile -which he understands why now- and never let him read anything that she’s ever written. “I love the fact that Barry has a son. It makes him mature and nurturing and he makes me feel loved for the person I am and not just what he can take from me. He loves me for me and that’s more than I can say about Scott. He knows my dreams, goals, ambitions and that doesn’t scare him at the slightest. So, yeah I’m in love… and happy to be in his life and soon be incorporated into his child's life.” Iris stands up, with pride and conviction in her voice as she talks down to her father, making sure he hears every word. She knew she was making a scene but she didn’t care.“Regardless of how you feel, Barry and his son will be a part of my life.” Iris says sternly as tears start to stream down his face. She was crying out of anger, not sadness. This was what she was afraid of, this is why she didn’t want to tell her father anything. She didn’t even want his approval anymore. She just wanted him to be okay and accepting of her decision on this one thing. Just this one time. “I love him, dad… can’t you see that?” She whines as she bites her bottom lip to stop the tears from falling down her face.  
Joe hated seeing her like this. She only ever got like this when she was truly passionate about something. He was no fool. He knew love when he saw it and those two were definitely in love but he honestly didn’t know if he could be on board with this. But looking into his baby girl’s eyes, looking as if she was about to storm off he knew at this moment that all she wanted was the permission to live her life the way she wanted without his wise words of advice and just his support. “I do Iris…” He stands and pulls her into a hug as she cries into his chest, hoping, praying that her father would just understand that this is what she wants. “I do…” Joe closes his eyes, relishing at the moment as he caresses her head places on his chest. He understood what she wanted but this wasn’t what he envisioned for her. The life that she so badly wanted his approval of wasn’t easy. The life of a stepparent wasn’t what most people envisioned at all, it was not a walk in the park. Once he’s divorce was final and he was ready to move on he made sure that every woman he dated knew about his kids and also knew that they would always come first. So when he met Cecile it was easy because she wanted a family but couldn’t have any of her own. She thought she was barren and had already gone through a couple of miscarriages before they had Jenna. It took a while before they became this big happy family though. Francine wasn’t so happy at first about Cecile at first. There were a lot of arguments between the three before they got it right. It was like fighting an uphill battle. No mother in their right mind was going to let someone else take care of her child. Cecile made sure that Francine knew that she never wanted to replace her but wants to love and care for her children as her own. He didn’t know if Iris could handle that responsibility. She didn’t know the relationship between Barry and his son's mother. She hasn’t even met the boy yet but she was already willing to give it her all. That’s not how things worked and that’s definitely not how children worked. She was only twenty-five, she has forever to think about having kids. She still had a lot of life left to experience other things and relationships before she settles down. And when she does he wants it to be with someone who will put her first and that wasn’t Barry. But the look on her face told him that he didn’t have a choice but to accept this whether he liked it or not. 

“Um, Barry if you don't mind I would like to know more about your son.” Cecile asked gently as she handed Barry a knife to start cutting the onions. After the whole naked fiasco upstairs he took his precious time taking a shower, washed his hair while he sang some of his favorite songs in the shower, covered his whole body in Iris’s lotion. He put on a red graphic tee, black jogger short with white stripes down the sides, and long drawstrings pulled tight to hang in the middle of his pants, white socks on and Nike slides. It was about an hour before he finally came downstairs. He would rather be upstairs sleeping the day away but a man gotta eat, right? Besides he was really enjoying cooking with them despite Grandma Esther lingering hands and eyes he was actually having a good time getting to know the woman in the house. Cecile put him right to work once he got in the kitchen and they talked like they’ve known each other for years. She told him her love story. How she always felt incomplete until she met Joe and his kids. She told him how Iris was a sassy little ball of energy for the first couple of months of knowing her until she finally gave her a chance. Barry laughed when she told him stories of how bad of an attitude Iris had when she was a teen. He told her that she must still have that trait because she was feisty and sassy with him a couple of times but what he didn’t tell Cecile is that he actually liked it. He loved having a bit of a challenge.  
They talked about Francine and how inconsistent she was in Iris’s life. Which led him to tell her about what happened Sunday night after Iris’s birthday party but Cecile wasn’t surprised at all by it and that made Barry kinda sad that the woman he loves has been heartbroken by her mother probably more times then he could count. No wonder why she needed her father's approval of them so bad and why she lied about him having a dog. She’s only had one real parent her whole life. He hoped his son never felt that way, ever. Cecile also told him about her miscarriages, how doctors told her she would never carry to full term but then she had Jenna -who every calls the miracle baby. She told him that she and Joe are in their late forties and have no business having a five-year-old but it takes a village which leads her to segway into her question about his son.  
“Oh, sure. His name is Donovan, he’s about to be three this Friday. My son is a bright, funny, and clumsy little boy. He loves chicken nuggets, pizza and cookie dough ice cream like me.” Barry pulled out his phone to show Cecile and Grandma Esther an album full of just pictures of DJ on his phone.  
“Awe he’s so precious.” Cecile makes a puppy dog face at the many pictures of Barry’s son. She was surprised to see that he was a beautiful brown little boy with chubby cheeks, short curly light brown hair, and long legs for a toddler. He was definitely going to be tall. Iris did tell her that Barry’s son wasn’t his but she didn’t expect him to be black. And that fact alone warmed her heart and saddened her that he put his feelings to the side to raise another man's child.  
“Good lord and look at those cheeks… I just want to pinch them.” Grandma Esther places her hand over her heart.  
“Yeah, that’s my son.” Barry smiles to himself just thinking about the moment when he gets to throw him up in the arm and catches him in his arms. “He can be a little baby sometimes and be really shy but once he gets comfortable you’ll become his best friend.”  
“Do you think he will be ready for Iris to meet him?” Cecile asked sincerely. Iris told her she is ready to take on the responsibility of a stepparent. But actions speak louder than words and toddlers are vastly different from teens. So she didn’t know if Iris could handle the mood swings, loud crying for random reasons, all the booboos and random requests and questions, and let's not get started on their sleeping habits. While Iris did put in a lot of help raising Jenna it was different because they shared blood and she’s known her since birth. She didn’t know DJ and he didn’t know her and Cecile doesn’t know how the little boy will react toward a stranger invading his home and taking away time from his dad.  
“DJ seemed really excited when I talked to him on facetime and my mom has been reminding him that I will be bringing a guest with me and the person is really important so he must be on his best behavior.” Cecile and Grandma Esther laughed at Barry's last sentence because as a parent they knew all too well about that talk about behavior.  
Barry hoped that DJ naturally gravitated to Iris. He knew that he would be shy and reserved at first but once he sees her smile and how genuinely nice she is he will fall in love with her just like he did. He didn’t have to worry about what type of parent Iris would be because she showed him through how she treated her brother and baby sister. She was nurturing, and kind, loving, and fun to be around. All the things that DJ needed in a parent. DJ got that love from his mother but it was never constant because she lived in Star City. Barry made sure he knew and facetime with his mother every week and she has yet to miss a holiday or birthday. But this time would be different because it wouldn’t just be him third-wheeling it with his ex and her husband or just him and his ex by themselves. This time everyone in DJ’s life was invited and he would have someone special on his arm to celebrate his son’s life this time.  
“Do you want more kids?” Cecile asked cautiously this time as she handed Barry his phone back and started throwing a stick of butter in the pot of mash potatoes. It was an important question to ask since Barry already went through having a child already and then on top of everything his son wasn’t his. Cecile wasn’t judging but she never met a man who was cheated on that wasn't apprehensive about going through that process again. Cecile didn’t know the backstory of Barry and his ex but she hoped that he was over the whole situation because if not it would affect his relationship with Iris once they did decide to have a baby.  
Barry gulped at Cecile's question. He started to feel a little hot in the kitchen with the oven on, the burners burning and both women's eyes on him. He and Iris briefly talk about kids on the night they talked for hours in the private room but if he was being honest he wasn’t looking forward to it anytime soon. They’ve only been together for two months, kids shouldn’t even be on their radar. He knows Iris is family-oriented and is looking forward to having her own but the more her or her family keeps bringing up kids the more he gets uncomfortable talking about it. He breaks out in a sweat, his chest gets tight. He’s just not looking forward to going through that process again. She’ll get pregnant then he’ll worry constantly if the child is his. Now Iris has yet to give him a reason that she would cheat but he has been through it before. His ex cheated but claimed that DJ was his. It was so unexpected. He worried for months even though his ex reassured him time after time but that reassurance meant nothing because he wasn’t his and Barry doesn't want to endure that pain and heartache again. “Uh, yeah. Some day in the far, far future.” He laughs awkwardly as he tries to smile but it comes off cringy than authentic and he knew for sure that Cecile caught onto the fake smile and answer. Barry was very thankful that she didn’t question it though. A quiet silence went over the room as they continued to cook. Barry felt kinda awkward so he decided to change the conversation. “Oh, I gave Jenna two tickets to the Lion King play and was wondering if it was okay if Iris and I took her. My son will be there also… that gives you all a chance to meet him too.”  
Cecile was feeling a little weary about Barry’s answer about the kid thing but this was Iris’s relationship and her concern. She felt like his answer was honest to a certain point. It was way too early to think about kids but she had to ask because she knew what her daughter’s dreams and life goals were and felt like it was an appropriate question to ask since he already has a child. She wasn't expecting this well thought out answer but at least he wasn’t ready to impregnate her right at this moment. He needed to put a ring on it first. “Of course. Jenna is very excited about it and I can’t wait to meet DJ.” Cecile smiles as she checks on the meatloaf in the oven. “Looks like the meat is done.” Barry grabs the mittens and pulls it out over for her and sets it on the counter. Barry walks back in to hear Grandma Esther's response.  
“Me too. I can’t wait to pinch those cheeks.” Grandma Esther says as she starts cutting up bananas for her banana pudding as their desert.  
“We’re home,” Joe yells as he walks through the front door while taking off his jacket, placing it on the coat hanger.  
“Good, you guys made it just in time for dinner.” Cecile walks into the dining room to place the green beans down on the table.  
Hey, Ann. You look, nice hun.” Barry walks into the room smiling with Jenna following behind him, nodding his head in agreement with Cecile's statement.  
“Thanks, I’m going to go wash up… I’ll be down in a few.” Iris says without any emotion, pointing toward the stairs with both her thumbs before ascending them. Barry was a little taken aback by Iris's demeanor. It was strange because she usually brightens every room she enters. He didn’t know if he should check on her or not seeing as Joe looked like he was in good spirits. He was pretty sweaty but either way, he seemed fine.  
“DADDY!” Jenna yells as she happily runs towards her father. He scooped her up in his arms and kissed her cheeks.  
“Hey, baby girl.” Joe smiles at his little one but his facial expression changes once he gives Cecile eye contact. “Can I talk to you in private for a second?”  
“Yeah,” Cecile takes her apron off and walks outside. Joe places Jenna down, walking past Barry, giving him a slight smile as he pats him on the back. After seeing Cecile and Joe go outside in the backyard to have a private conversation so Barry decided to go see what was up with Iris.  
“So, how did it go?” Cecile asked curiously. Joe remembers telling Cecile this morning that they both should call off today and talk to Iris but Cecile suggested that maybe it should just be the two of them. Telling him how they haven’t spent any alone time together in a while. He agreed. Cecile had her own agenda to get to know more about Barry and his son. She honestly liked the man Iris chose. Even though he was a little hesitant about the more kids' question, that wasn’t her concern because Barry did truly love Iris and they had only been together a few months. They had years to discuss the kid's situation.  
Cecile so hoped that their day went off without a hitch. She hoped Joe apologized for what he did all week, especially yesterday and Iris would FINALLY tell him all the things she’s been holding in but looking at the unreadable expression on Joe’s face she started to worry about the long day Joe and Iris had. “It went… as best as any day would go when your oldest tells you she had an abortion, quit her job at CCPN, and has a boyfriend that has a two-year-old son and not a dog.” Joe looks at Cecile ready to start an argument about why she didn’t tell him what was going on with Iris for these past two years but he couldn’t find the energy. After his long day having a heart to heart with his daughter he understood why she kept certain things from him but that didn’t mean he had to like it.  
“Wow, so she told you everything…” Cecile smiles weakly as she rubs her hand up and down Joe’s shoulder.  
Joe's eyes bug out. “Unless there is more that she didn’t tell me-”  
“No, no Joe that’s it.” Cecile tries to hold back a laugh. Her husband could never handle any negative or hard conversations that had to deal with Iris. He treated Iris like she was a prize possession, like precious jewels. He still treats her like she was the same little girl crying for her mother and while Iris still has slipped up and gets emotional about her mother or Scott she is far from weak. She isn’t as fragile as he thinks. She was a strong, resilient black woman who could handle anything that came her way. “So, how do you feel about it? What did you say?”  
Joe takes a slow breath. “I’m not happy about it, especially about Scott.” Joe gets heated all over again just thinking about that fool. “But what I’m the most worried about is Iris wanting to play mother to a kid that she doesn’t even know,” Joe told Iris that he would try to accept her new life but it will take some time before he is completely okay with this. He made her promise that she would be cautious about trying to force herself into a young child's life. He told her everything will be new for her. It wouldn’t be like how it is with Jenna, you can’t give this child back. Once a child loves you, you will be ingrained in their mind, heart, and life forever. He also made her promise that if she felt a little bit of uncertainty, unhappiness, or even felt a slight envious toward Barry’s ex to get out of the relationship. It wouldn’t be worth getting her heart broken again if he still held feelings for his ex. “And before you say anything. I get it. Iris is in love.” Joe exaggerates his words, throwing his hands in the air dramatically while rolling eyes because he knew his wife was seconds away from talking about how in love those two are.  
“Well, I’m glad you know.” Cecile laughs then pecks her stubborn husband on the lips. “Now let's have a peaceful and quiet dinner.” Cecile happily walks back into the house with Joe looking and feeling defeated. Besides his feelings on Iris’s relationship past and present, he was actually glad that she finally told him her truth and he told her all the things he’s been holding in about Francine. With everything on front street, he could finally get to know Barry on a clean slate.

Iris has been replaying the day over and over in her head. Feeling a little indifferent about how the day went. After their talk, they didn’t even do any shopping. They just decided to go home after Cecile texted them about dinner being ready in twenty minutes. She felt relieved and stress-free about finally getting all that weight off of her shoulder. She’s finally told her father everything, she could finally breathe. But she still felt sad or even a little let down after her father’s words about being a parent and not knowing if there was still love between Barry and his ex. It was bothering her, okay nagging her. She hated being insecure. Her self esteem was just never the same after the abortion. Barry did make her feel loved and happy but sometimes she would get in these funks and then on top of everything she was starting to worry about meeting DJ. What if he didn’t like her, what if he was mean, what if he would be jealous of her for taking his dad’s attention away, what if the mother didn’t want her around her son, what if Nora didn’t like her or didn’t think she was right for her son, what if Barry still held feeling her his ex - that he hates talking about. All these what if and not one valid answer to any of them.  
Iris stands in the bathroom in front of the sink, looking at herself in the mirror as she washes her face with a damp hand towel. “Hey,” She turns around to see him leaning against the bathroom door and instantly smiles. She always brightened up at his presence, he could always turn her frown upside down.  
“Hey,” She says, a little above a whisper. Not because she needed to be quiet but because she lacked the energy to even speak.  
“So,” Barry drags the word on as he pulls her out of the bathroom by overall pockets to sit down on her messy bed that is filled with her clothes. “How did the day go with your dad?”  
Iris kinda wasn’t in the mood to talk about what happened today. She was so drained. She was tired of talking, tired of crying, tired of second-guessing herself, just tired. But one thing about her boyfriend he was good with words and always could find a way to make her feel better. “It was…” Iris paused, looking up at the ceiling to try and find the right words. “Difficult, ...trying, relieving, nice,... and at the end revealing.”  
“That’s a lot of … adjectives.” Barry chuckles, giving her a sad smile as he rubs her back soothingly. He was asleep when she told him that she would be spending the day with her dad and it wasn’t really anything he was worried about since Cecile told him that they used to do this all the time when she was growing up. At first, he guessed it went well since Joe didn’t charge at him or kick him out of the house but Iris was acting weird. She wasn’t sad but withdrawn. It seems like she’s been going through something every day since they step foot in this house. First, her dad tried to intimidate him and bring up Scott and Chester, then everything that happened with her mom, now whatever happened between her and her dad.  
“Yeah, it’s been a long day. Just no energy at all.” Iris takes her hat off and smoothes her hair down as she lets out a silent huff.  
“Well, we have tomorrow to look forward to.” Iris instantly cringed at his words which confused him but he kept talking. Wanting her to know where he was going with the conversation. “You know...later tomorrow night.” Iris places her head on her wrist that is propped up by her arm placed on her leg as she slowly turns her head to look at him moving closer to her with her eyebrows furrowed and a slow smile creeping up on her lips. She now knew where he was going with the conversation. “In my bed or on the floor, in the shower…” Barry gives her those eyes, those bedroom eyes that make her want to rip his clothes off. “Up against the wall, or on the couch.” Barry clenches his jaw as he scans his eyes over her body before landing them on her eyes again. Iris's breathing hitches with his eyes on her. He guides his hand up her knee toward the meat of her thigh as he starts kissing her clothed shoulder.  
Iris has been waiting and waiting to make love to him. She just hoped that she wouldn’t tense up or get too uncomfortable during. It has been eight months and Barry was way bigger than her last and slightly wider than Scott. So, her walls were in for a rude awakening. She was so anxious. The anticipation was killing her. She couldn’t wait for tomorrow night.  
He loved spending time with her family and getting to know them but he missed her today. He missed being in her presence and mostly missed her lips, both of them. He was so looking forward to tomorrow. Besides the excitement of her meeting his son and both the women who raised him. He was even more excited to get her in his bed and make love to her until the wee hours of the night. The first woman in two years. He would finally be sharing his bed with someone he cared about. He never saw this happening on a reality dating show. That's why he was going to force it with Patty but he didn’t have to do that anymore. He has the woman of his dreams and couldn’t wait to take their relationship to a whole nother level.  
He started to peck her lips as he continued to talk, voice going lower and lower on each sentence. “With me on top.” Kiss. “You on top of me, fucking me.” He kisses her twice on the lips. “Or me giving it to you from the back.” He smirks, scooting as close to her as he can as he deepens the kiss. It started out slow like usual. His hands gripping her waist while one of her hands holds his jaw in place and the other plays with the hem of his shirt. It was a pretty awkward angle with them sitting side by side facing the same way but their heads were facing each other.  
“Ohhh, how could I forget...” Iris counters flirtatiously as she falls back on the bed, pulling him by his shirt to lay on top of her. “Can I have you holding me up while you fuck me in front of the mirror,” She says happily, sticking out the tip of her tongue to lick his lips then sucks on his bottom lip until she releases it with a pop. Barry mumbles incoherently as she continues to nibble on his lips. “Can I have you in between my legs in the laundry room on top of the dryer, or any other surface where I can have you inside me.” She whispers seductively, brushing her thumb over his bottom lip. Barry’s hands grip harder the nastier her words get. She was making him so hard. Tomorrow couldn't come any faster.  
“Ann! We’re waiting on you and Barry so we can eat.” Cecile yells from the bottom of the stairs.  
“And the blue balls have arrived again.” Barry drops his head on her shoulder as they both break out in a laugh at the 20th time they have been interrupted. He couldn’t even be mad. He was ready to eat anyway and then go right to sleep after dinner was over. He was still tired from this long week. This was their last day with her family so he might as well enjoy the good food and banter.  
“Tomorrow?” Barry asks  
“Tomorrow,” Iris answers wistfully. 

“Barry, Iris, tell me you have a two-year-old son and not a dog?” Iris cringes at the lie she told. She must admit being a journalist gave her the guise of being mysterious and being able to think on her feet but a dog was the best she could come up with under the gaze of her father.  
Barry places his hand on her knee. Expressing to her through his movement that he was fine with Joe bringing it up and that he also wasn’t upset with her for lying in the first place. “No, no dogs. Well, at least not until DJ is older, but yes I have a son. His name is Donovan Henry Allen.” Barry pulls out his phone to show Joe pictures of him. He now realized that he has become that proud parent always showing pictures and telling anyone who would listen how amazing his son was.  
Joe looked down at the phone that he handed to him across the table. His lips cracked open into a smile, he couldn’t help but to smile. The boy had light brown skin, big beautiful hazel eyes, short sandy brown curly hair, and had the cutest little smile he’s ever seen. “He’s a cute kid Barry,” Joe says sincerely as he hands Barry’s phone back over. Cecile and Iris make eye contact. Both knowing that that smile meant nothing but good things. “Why do you call him DJ, is he a Jr?”  
“Kinda, sorta. My dad was a twin but his brother was stillborn. They named him Donovan. It was actually supposed to be my name but my mother put her foot down in that situation.” Barry chuckle remembers his father telling him the story about how persistent his mother was when it came to getting her way. “And I was named after my grandfather and Donovan doesn’t go so well with Bartholomew so to honor my father and Uncle I named him after both of them.”  
“That’s really nice Barry.” Cecile smiles at him as she takes a sip of her water.  
While Joe thought Barry’s son was extremely adorable he couldn’t help but notice that he was black which made him instantly think that maybe Barry had a fetish for black women. It was pretty common, especially nowadays. And it didn’t seem like anyone else was going to ask and since he’s been left out of quite a bit and has been the last to know about everything he was going to be the first to know about this. “So, I can’t help to notice that your son is black… is his mother black?” Joe asks nonchalantly as he takes a bite out of his meatloaf.  
“Dad,” Iris's eyes bugged out at her father’s rather harsh question. At first glance, nobody would question if Barry was the father because interracial coupling has become more common. So from just looking at Barry and DJ and seeing how light his eyes and skin were people wouldn’t even second guess and just think his mother was black. They never talked about DJ’s mom much just because Iris saw first hand how much discomfort or anger he would get just from someone bringing her up. Iris doesn’t even know her name let alone what she looks like. She never bothered to ask because she knew how much it hurt him.  
“I don’t think that’s an appropriate question to ask Joe,” Cecile says through gritted teeth. Cecile did not think this was the time or place to have this discussion. She assumed that Iris told Joe everything but she guessed she left out one big detail. And from the look on Barry’s face, he looked like he should have kept that big detail to himself as well. He didn’t look sad but hardened even though his eyes were glossed over. Cecile could tell that he was trying to keep his emotions at bay but she could see through that. He wore the same face Iris wore when she went to go see her after she got an abortion.  
Barry liked Iris’s family, he truly did but at this moment he just wanted to go home. Every time someone would point out the difference in color or race it would make Barry’s skin boil. He knew his son was black, he knew that his experience as a white man will always be different from DJ’s and that fact alone scared him terribly, but what made him angriest of all is the fact that one day he will have to tell his son that he isn’t biologically his and knows that it will break his son's heart. He still to this day blames his ex for doing this to him and his son. Because of her actions, Barry will always hate her. Because of her Barry will have to break his son's heart one day, because of her people will continue to ask him these hard questions, because of her DJ’s life will never be normal, because of her he had to be a single father and raise someone else's child. All because of her.  
“Barry?” Iris places her hand on top of his that was holding onto his fork for dear life.  
“Huh?” Barry looks up to see everyone looking at him. He guessed he was so deep in thought that he didn’t notice Iris was calling his name.  
“I said you don’t have to answer that...” Iris looks at him sadly. Obviously his son was a touchy subject, especially reminding him of the fact that DJ wasn't his. She didn’t tell her dad that fact because she didn’t think it mattered. Barry was his father, that's it. That’s all that her father needed to know. But she should have known her father was going to find a way to get everything and not just accept what she wanted him to know.  
“That’s right, you don’t have to answer anything you don’t feel comfortable with, fine thang.” Grandma Ether winks at Barry as she places her hand on top of his. Her words alone make Barry laugh. This woman was hilarious and a big flirt.  
“Thank you, you’re too kind Esther.” Barry chuckles as he stands up to hug her, placing his head sideways on her shoulder. Grandma Esther kisses his forehead as she pats his back. Both Iris and Cecile smiled while Joe wore his face in regret. He realized that maybe it was a touchy subject for him and the last thing he wanted to do was make his daughter upset after the long discussion they had at the mall about acceptance and letting her live her life. He guessed that old habits die hard.  
“You are so welcome, baby. Now finish eating your food and don’t forget to make room for my banana pudding.”  
“Will do. And Joe to answer your question-”  
“It’s fine Barry you don’t have to. It’s not my place or any of my business.” Joe gave Barry eye contact, hoping that he understood through his eyes his apology. Barry nodded his head accepting the apology. He knew one day he or Iris would have to tell Joe or maybe he didn’t need to know. Maybe he just needed to know that he could love his daughter and DJ. That he could balance both. Maybe Joe’s concern wasn’t about DJ but more about how he felt about his ex. Well, they had no chance in hell getting back together, ever. He loves Iris, there was no changing that. She would never be number one in his life, maybe that is also what Joe worried about but he was a father himself. He knows you never put anyone over your kids so he could never expect him to. And he hoped everyone including Iris knew and understood that. 

After dinner, they had dessert in front of the tv watching another one of Jenna’s favorite movies -An Extremely Goofy Movie-. This time no one went to sleep. They were having a good time just talking and watching the movie until “I2I” came on. Joe sung the whole song from start to finish with the dance moves included with Jenna. It was really surprising to Barry. Joe. Singing. He actually had a really nice voice. He sounded like he came right off of broadway. After playing about five games of Uno and spades, three more movies, and Barry getting two more helpings of banana pudding, everyone was ready for bed. Cecile and Iris cleaned up the table and were washing the dishes while Grandma Esther took Jenna and herself to bed. Joe was cleaning up the living room with Barry. “Hey, Joe, can I talk to you in private? Like maybe outside?”  
“Uh, yeah, yeah.” Joe had a feeling of what this conversation was about. Iris didn’t walk in the house like her usual chipper self but once she came back downstairs with Barry she was laughing and smiling again. So they had to have discussed what happened at the mall.  
Cecile and Iris watched as the men walked past the kitsch to get outside to the backyard. Once Joe closed the sliding door behind them Cecile saw Iris bite her bottom lip with a nervous look on her face. “You know your dad… he has to know every little thing about someone before he’s truly comfortable around them. Which is a good thing.” Cecile's hip bums Iris into smiling as she hands her a dish to dry off.  
“Thank you, Cecile.”  
“For what?” She asked with a curious look on her face as she started to wash another dish.  
“For being the mother I never had…” Iris wraps her arm around her shoulder as she leans her head on the opposite one. Cecile leans into her, places her head against hers.  
“That’s all I ever wanted to give you Ann.” Cecile starts to tear up as she turns fully toward Iris and wraps her in a hug while trying to keep her wet hands off of her clothes. Cecile never thought that she would be a mother. So when she met Joe and he told her he had two lovely kids she knew that was God giving her a sign. She instantly wanted to gravitate to Iris and have that mother-daughter relationship that she has with her mother. It did not go off without a hitch but she eventually came around. She was just a little girl that was scared that another woman would leave and abandon her but Cecile wanted to prove to that little girl with a whole bunch of sass that she was here for the long haul. And that was almost twelve years ago.  
“Awe, don’t cry.” Iris laughs as she hands Cecile a paper towel.  
“Happy tears. Happy tears.” Cecile laughs as well as she dots her eyes with the towel to stop her tears from messing up her eyeliner.  
“I love you, mom.” Iris smiles as she falls into Cecile's arms again. Cecile was a great person and an outstanding mother. She was kind, patient, resilient, loving, warm, just all the things you would want in a mother. Iris hoped that DJ would allow her to be the same way with him.

Joe turned on the porch light and took two beers out of the cooler by the sliding door and handed Barry one. Barry takes it willingly. “Thanks.” He takes a seat next to Joe under the big oak tree that’s facing the moon and also could see Cecile and Iris laughing inside the kitchen.  
“Welcome.” Barry watches as Joe contently sips on his beer as he watches Iris and Cecile. Barry understood why Joe was so leery about him and why he wanted to know as much as possible before giving his approval, especially now after Scott. Joe just wanted to protect his baby girl. Barry understood completely because he would do the same for his son - not as harsh though. Barry wanted to prove to Joe that he could love and take care of his daughter while balancing the life of a father.  
“Joe, I want you to know that I love your daughter and I can’t wait for her to meet my son.” Barry watches as Joe’s eyes look up into the night sky as he sips on his beer. “I know that me having a son is a worry for you. And it should be…” Barry takes a long swig of his beer, contorting his face at the vinegary/sour taste as Joe turns his head to look at him with curiosity. “DJ is my light, my everything. He is my son. He’s been with me before Iris and if for some reason Iris’s and I don’t work out… DJ will continue to be my number one priority.” Barry made eye contact with Joe. He was sure of himself, sure of his statement. He will never put anyone over his son. He will never be what Francine was to Iris or even what his ex is.  
Joe was glad that Barry had the right morals and values. His son should come first but he still didn’t like the fact that Iris would come second to anyone. She deserves someone who would put her first and Barry could never do that having a kid. But the thing that bothered him more was would he put anyone else above Iris. Like the mother of his child. “I’m glad. That’s the right thing to do. Iris, Wally, and Jenna are my main priority… then my wife, then my ex-wife.” Joe made sure to change the tone of his last statement, just so he could understand the difference between the two, looking at Barry with a knowing look on his face.  
Barry wore a confused look on his face until it finally clicked. “Oh, no I-” Barry was about to say too much. Spill too many things about how much he despises his ex-fiance. “That ship has sailed. We will never be more than just parents. We don’t even talk let alone get along. I don’t know how much Iris told you but DJ isn’t biologically mine.” Joe's eyes bugged out of the socket but he quickly composed himself. “Yeah,” He sighs as he talks another long swig of his cold beer. “We were,” He clears his throat, trying to keep his emotion at bay. He didn't need his girlfriend’s father seeing him get upset over an ex. “Engaged to be married, then she got pregnant… Long story short I found out he wasn’t mine but in my heart he is and nobody can take that away from me. Now, Joe, I’m not perfect by far and I have had a lot of different women but none of them were worth me introducing them to DJ. Iris is the first and only woman I can see in my son's life. And I love her enough and trust her enough to know that she and my son will have a great relationship just like Cecile and Iris.” Joe nods his head. He had to give Barry his props. Even if action spoke more than words he had to give him a chance to show him as well as telling him. He grew respect for him at this moment that he was man enough to come to him and tell him the truth. He was still a little leery about it but he was going to give Barry an honest chance to love his daughter.  
“Good,” Joe stretches out his arm to tap his bottle against Barry’s. The two men smiled at each other and enjoyed the peaceful quietness and the faint sounds of laughter coming from the kitchen. Joe was extending an olive branch to Barry and he willingly accepted it. “You can sleep upstairs now… just no funny business you hear me?” Joe chuckles as he stands to walk back into the house.  
“But I slept up-” Joe deadpans him. Joe knew they slept in the same bed last night but what was he going to say after how Iris reacted when she thought Barry was hurt. “Right, no funny business.” Barry sticks his hand out for Joe to take. He looks down at Barry’s tattooed wrist that goes all the way up to his shoulder and takes his hand firmly and willingly.

Iris just finished flat ironing her hair for tomorrow and put her satin bonnet on to keep her hair in place and frizzy free. “Ugh, I’ve been waiting all day just to lay down.” She says tiredly, exhausted from all the yelling and crying she’s been doing this past week as she slides into the bed and turns the lamp light off. Barry was already comfortable in bed with a muscle tank top and gym shorts. He made sure he was fully clothed this time.  
“Yeah, I’m still pretty tired too.” He rolls off of his back to lean on his hand that’s propped up by his elbow to face her.  
Iris looks over at him and it seems that he has something on his mind as she turns in the same position. “What?” She asks mischievously, squinting her eyes.  
“What, what?” He asks, acting playfully confused.  
“I don’t know you tell me…”  
“Tell you what?” He chortles, looking down away from her eyes.  
“You know….” Iris furrows her eyebrows at him, giving him an attitude.  
Barry thinks for a second. “Oh, uh your grandma saw me naked today… like complete. My balls and all. Which she was very impressed by... I think.” He says nonchalantly with a shrug. He did want to talk to her about the conversation he had with Joe but decided to start with being light and funny.  
“What?” She wears a shocked look on her face with her mouth agape. She slaps his chest when he doesn't stop laughing. “Why were you naked?”  
Barry deadpans her. “You know why.” Iris rolls her eyes playfully. “And besides I didn’t mean to moon her… but I think she liked it?”  
“Knowing my grandma she most definitely did.” She chuckles as she changes the tv from ESPN to Atlanta Housewives, slouching against the headboard to watch the screen.  
“Ooohh, Esther might get lucky... She might steal me away from you with just one look.” He says sarcastically while wiggling his eyebrows.  
“Is that so?” She says, voice filled with sass as she cocks her head to the side.  
“I mean her cooking,” Barry starts sucking on his fingers. “Her sense of humor, she knows how to compliment a man,” Barry looks up wistfully as he places his hand over his heart. “Oh, and did I say she could cook and feed a man...and I probably don’t have to work another day in my life. Suga momma got me.” Barry laughs as he scoots over and tries to lean on her shoulder but she pushes his face away playfully.  
“Uh, Uh, my grandmother is right down the hall so maybe you should sleep in her bed tonight.” She smiles sarcastically, voice wreaking with a smart attitude. She knew he was playing but she could play too.  
“No,” Barry tries to hug her while she continues to mush his face away from her. “I stay with you,” He says in a baby voice, poking out his bottom lips while pulling her into his embrace. They both laugh as Iris settles her head against his chest and he slouches more against the headboard. She wrapped one arm over his waist and the other around his back with his arm wrapped around her shoulder, hands resting on her hip. She never thought she would be able to be this comfortable with a man again, be able to be herself, and wear whatever she felt comfortable in. It felt good to look sexy from time to time but she felt her best when she could just be regular. No makeup, wearing a raggedy t-shirt and sleep shorts, and hair in a messy bun. Being her natural self.  
Iris closes her eyes, feeling content in his arms as she lets out a relaxing breath. “I can’t wait for you to meet DJ tomorrow. He’s so excited to meet you.”  
“Yeah?” She responds softly as she feels Barry slide them down to lay flat on his back. He grabs the sheet to pull them up over their waist.  
“Yeah, and Friday... you will get to meet his mother as well.” Barry waits patiently for her response. She knew about DJ’s birthday but Barry didn’t say anything about meeting his mother. She sits up on her hands to look at him with a serious look on her face. “Aye, she didn’t confirm she was coming until yesterday… And I didn’t think it was the right moment to tell you since … well, you know.” Barry blushes remembering how hysterical she was at the hospital, how she broke down about her mom but the most important one and the reason why he was blushing is because of what they did in this bed last night that is still in her phone.  
Barry could feel her body tense up in his arms. She knew she would one day meet DJ’s mother but not this week. She was already feeling nervous about meeting Barry’s mom and Luna, then his son, now his mother. Her father already made her worry about Barry’s ex that he hates to talk about, she doesn’t even know the woman's name or has seen a picture of her. For all, she knows she could be some fashion model with a perfect body. She just had to come to grips with it. Yes, she was insecure, yes she was the jealous type and the fact that Barry would talk about any and everything except his ex made her feel some type of way. What if he still held love for her, what if she was the one who got away, what if-  
“I love you and only you.” Barry stops her racing mind. He knew she was overthinking, he could tell. “You and my son are the only things that matter to me. You are just meeting a woman from my past. She doesn’t determine anything, especially who I love and who I get to introduce my son to.”  
Iris moves over to lay chest to chest with him, her legs laying in between his, and her head resting in the crook of his neck while her hand combs through his hair. “I’m nervous,” She whispers. “What if I’m-”  
“You’re enough, more than enough. For me… and him.” Barry says softly, pressing his cheek to her as he slides his hand down her back to grip her waist, squeezing her tight while the other is placed on her upper thigh close to the cut of her butt. “Tomorrow will be amazing and so will every other tomorrow.” God, Iris loves this man. She was still very much nervous but he did make her feel grounded. She didn’t know what her father and Barry talked about outside but whatever it was made her feel slightly more confident in their relationship and soon to be, blended family. 

“Babe, it’s almost 1:00 clock.” Barry looks down at his watch exhaustingly. Iris was pacing hysterically back and forth from the bathroom to the closet in just her bra and panties. It was a nice view from where he was sitting on the bed but they were running behind schedule. He knows she’s nervous. It was kinda cute to see her so frazzled. It seems that the roles have reversed. He was chill, taking his precious time taking a shower, brushing his teeth, putting on a simple baseball tee, Nike black joggers, black snapback worn backward, and Nike Classic Cortez.  
His mother texted him this morning asking him to pick up some stuff from the grocery store since Luna would be coming over to cook and she likes to get started on the food early. He thought they would be on time but that was four outfits ago.  
“I know, I know,” She whines, putting on a simple white dress, running her hand through her hair messing it up. “Nothing looks right and I want to make a good impression.” She rushes out, frustrated with herself for not planning out her outfit last night as she yanks the dress over her head. “Who wears white to meet a toddler.” She mutters under her breath as she stomps back to her closet to pick something else out. Iris has been up since six in the morning. Redoing her hair, reapplying her makeup and lashes, painting her finger and toenails, changing different purses and accessories around, trying on so many clothes, and then throwing them around the room when something didn’t fit or look right. She woke up extra early just to be stuck with nothing to wear. This was not how her day was supposed to start out. “Ugh,” She yells, dragging out the sound for three seconds. She was getting too irritated and frustrated with herself. She turns around, about to take a nose dive into the bed when she sees Barry standing up with a simple black long sleeve shirt that stops before the belly button, light blue jeans that hugged every curve tight, and a simple black belt. “You don’t think it’s too simple?” She asks, walking up to him to take the clothes from his hands.  
Barry shakes his head. “With Iris West's sense of fashion. She can work anything Hunny.” He says with a sassy attitude, snapping his fingers to add extra drama. Iris burst out laughing. He was so stupid but Barry being silly calmed her nerves just a little.  
“Thanks, Barr.” She grabs his face for a chaste kiss.  
“Welcome, now come on we have to pack and get this show on the road… because you know sex later.” Barry grins widely, as he smooths his hands down her ass to smack lightly. This was so corny. He even laughed at himself. Only parents planned to have sex. Usually young, hip couples with no responsibility could have spontaneous sex every and anywhere. But, nope, not them. They had to plan out their special moment and he hoped DJ wouldn’t have any bad dreams and would sleep in his bed the whole night.  
“Oh, yeah, that's right.” Iris reaches up on her tippy toes pecking his lips two more times. “Okay, let me get dressed so we can go-”  
“Thank God,” Barry says sarcastically as he pulls away from her to place his suitcase on the bed to start packing.  
“Ah.” Iris gawks as she throws some of her clothes from off the bed at him. They both started laughing. Iris hopes these next four days will be nothing but good vibes, lots of mind-blowing sex, and laughter from a happy toddler.

Iris took a slow, deep breath as they pulled up to the Allens’ residence. This day seems to go by so fast. They hurried up, packed but her grandma had other plans and wanted to feed them before they left and they had to oblige her. Barry really enjoyed them. He got accustomed to meals being prepared for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, he would enjoy sitting and conversing amongst each other at the dinner table and having a game night. He was going to really miss the southern hospitality. Joe made sure that Iris was present when he gave Barry a handshake and thanked him for being respectfully in his home and also told him that Barry and his son will always be welcome in his home. Iris's eyes glossed over, with a huge smile on her face at seeing her father offer Barry his hand. It was nice and it warmed her heart. It made her hopeful for a lasting relationship not just between them as a couple but for the whole family.  
Them leaving didn’t really end on a happy note though once Barry and Iris started hugging everyone and saying their goodbyes Jenna started crying once she realized they weren’t coming back. Joe and Cecile watched on as Iris picked up her baby sister and comforted her with Barry making funny faces at her to make her laugh and reminded her that they would be back Sunday and the day would be full of fun. It warmed Cecile and Joe’s heart to see Barry so gentle with both of his daughters which made him glad to give him the blessing to date his daughter. He still was leery about how he could balance being a father and a boyfriend but time would tell.  
Once they left and her grandmother took her time saying goodbye to Barry, giving him an extra-long hug which made everyone laugh. Barry instantly turned into daddy mode. He took control. He drove her car to get it washed and topped her car off with gas. They stopped at the grocery store and he maneuvered around the store like he owned the place. Grabbing different things that she likes, his son, and himself. He had no idea how hot he was just by doing his normal father duties. He told her that since she cooked for him he would be doing all the cooking this week and a whole lot more. “Holy shit and I thought my parent’s house was big,” Iris says with wonder in her eyes as she scans the entire house. It wasn’t a mansion size but it was the biggest house on the block. It had big bay windows, a grand curved front door, a black dodge challenger sitting in the two driveway, and a big white van sitting in the garage, a porch that fit two picnic chairs on each side of the door, and a ramp up the side of the porch.  
“Huh?” Barry looks up as he gets their bags and groceries out of the trunk. His mind was on autopilot. He was super excited to see his son but now he had to prepare himself to see his ex and her husband. She’s been hinting that she wants to take DJ somewhere for his birthday after his party and that was not happening. He told her a flat out no. He started to get angry just thinking about the fact that she thought that she could just text him out of the blue and listen to all her demands regarding his child. At least he had Iris here to keep him sane, to keep him calm and smiling. Iris is going to be his home. To be the new woman in his life that will keep him and his bed warm at night.  
Iris points up to the big house. “It’s huge,” She chuckles out nervously.  
“Oh, yeah. My dad bought the biggest house on the block once he opened up his private practice and then after the accident we paid off the mortgage and added onto it. Putting ramps in the front and backyard, and everything in the house is handicap proof and toddler-proof.” He says nonchalantly as he hands her some of the bags and he closes the trunk then locks her car doors. Barry said that his family struggled financially after his dad died but this didn’t look like a struggle at all but Iris couldn’t really judge because looks can be deceiving.  
Barry watched as Iris started to get weary while they walked up the steps to the house. He placed down the bags in the picnic chair and released his hands from the handle of their suitcases. “Hey, hey, you’ll be fine. You have nothing to worry about okay?” Iris just nods her head solemnly. She didn’t know what to expect and the unknown was frightening. She was outgoing and people usually gravitated toward her but this was different; her lasting impression on DJ and his family could be tragic and damaging.  
Barry took his keys out to unlock the door. Iris walked slowly behind him as she admired the many pictures of Barry when he was younger. He was actually a blonde and had the cutest freckles. She saw pictures of Barry sitting on what had to be his father's shoulders. They didn’t look much alike but Barry did say he gets his good looks from his mother’s father. There were also so many pictures of DJ when he was a little baby. Iris hopes one day when she and Barry decide to have children that they would be as cute as him. She looked up to see a beautiful diamond chandelier in the foray. Just from the foray, Iris knew that Barry's mother had great taste in interior design.  
Barry places his keys in the bowl sitting on an end table by the door. He was a little cautious. It was awfully quiet in the house which was unusual because people were always coming and going. “Hmm, I wonder where everyone is-”  
“SURPRISE, HAPPY FATHERS DAY!” Barry jumps back, placing his hand over his heart as he sees everyone pop up from behind the kitchen corner and sees his mother come down the short hall that leads to DJ’s room with him sitting on her lap. Barry wore the biggest smile after going months without seeing his son or mother. He was also happy to see his friends here. He got a phone call from his son and mother last week telling him happy father day but he was not expecting this. Barry didn’t usually like surprises but this was nice and he was thankful that Gypsy and Cisco were here to ease some of Iris’s nervousness. He walks toward the kitchen hugging everyone and not even realizing that Iris is still admiring the whole house.  
“Hi mom,” Barry bent down to hug her and DJ together while he still sits on her lap.  
“My beautiful boy.” Nora smiles as she grabs Barry’s face to kiss his cheeks. After embracing his mother Barry gets the attention of his son.  
“What? For me?” Barry says comically with a goofy facial expression on his face as he bends down to pick up his son. “What you doing? You did all this for daddy?” Barry picks him up, holding him high in the air then brings him back down on the ground. He repeats the playful manner over and over while asking him rhetorical questions. Barry starts to blow raspberries in his cheek and neck as he tickles him. His son loved kisses and housing around.  
“Yes,” DJ laughs, out of breath as he feels his father's big hands tickle him. He misses his dad a lot. He didn’t know where he went but it felt like a bajillion years. He would cry sometimes but he wanted to show his daddy that he was a big boy, especially since he’s birthday was coming up and he would no longer be a baby anymore.  
“Huh? What was that?” Barry questions sarcastically as he starts to throw DJ up in the air a couple of times. He missed his son tremendously. He missed tucking him in at night, kissing his booboos, answering his many, many questions, playing around with him. He just missed all the responsibility of being a father.  
“YES,” DJ yells out with a cute giggle as he squeezes his little arms tight around his father's neck for a hug. That’s when he sees a pretty lady standing off in the living room by herself. “Who’s that?”  
Everyone stops admiring the precious moment between father and son to look at Iris. She nervously stands in the middle of the living room and waves her hand at everyone. She was so busy looking at Barry’s beautiful home she forgot the reason why she was there in the first place. The house was amazing though. It had a high ceiling, curved staircase with a big machine attached at the bottom, big bay windows, off-white walls, a wrap-around dark grey couch that could fit about five to six people, big screen tv mounted above the fireplace, to the left of the living room was an open kitchen -modern style-, a big island that could seat four people, stainless steel refrigerator, a black electric stove, and a big pantry that was twice Barry’s size with a long dining room table that separated the living room from the kitchen. In the living room, there were hallways on each side. One hallway looks longer than the other. She guessed that was the add on that Barry was talking about. “Iris,” She looked over at Barry who was waving her over to him. She pushed some of her hair behind her ear out of slight embarrassment. Everyone’s eyes were on her. She guessed the beautiful redhead in the wheelchair was his mother, the Hispanic woman with the cute, blonde Halle Berry short haircut had to be Cisco’s mom and the Samoan woman with long dark hair down her back with nurse scrubs on was Nora’s caregiver. She already knew Cisco and Gypsy and was so glad that they came. Having them there could be a great ice breaker for her to get to know everyone else and vise versa.  
Iris walked over on uneasy feet as she approached everyone. She first walked over to Cisco and Gypsy. Giving them hugs and hellos. She took a deep breath as she stood next to Barry with DJ looking at her with the cutest brown eyes and the brightest smile with dimples that she’s ever seen. And the little boy had a sense of style just like his father. He had on a Nigel Uno shirt with his shirt tucked into his blue jeans and white vans with velcro. He looked slightly familiar like she’s seen him before. She knew that was impossible but it was something so familiar about his son. “DJ this is Iris. Remember we talked about daddy’s special guest on the phone.” DJ nods his head with a lot of enthusiasm as he replicates the same smile as his dad. “Well, here she is. She will be staying with us for a few days. Is that okay?”  
“Yes, daddy.” He nods his head again with a smile on his face showing off his little baby teeth.  
Barry winks at Iris giving her right away to interact with DJ. “Hi, DJ. It’s so nice to finally meet you.” Iris says nicely as she gently places her hand on his chubby arm. “Your dad tells me you love chicken nuggets and pizza. Is that right?”  
“Yes,” DJ says shyly, placing his fingers in his mouth while his other hand grips his dad’s shirt.  
“Well, we got you some from the store for you to eat tonight...” DJ blushes and hides his face in his dad's neck.  
“Awe, don’t be shy Donnie…” Iris turns her head to the beautiful redhead who must be Barry’s mother. She now knew where Barry got his charming smile from. “He’s just a little shy. Just like his father but once you feed him he’ll be your friend forever.”  
“Well, I guess I got off to a great start with his dad.” Iris gives Barry a look that was only for his eyes. “ I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you.”  
“Oh, where are my manners? I’m Barry’s mother Nora.”  
“Nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Allen. You have a beautiful home. Barry has told me nothing but good things about you.” Iris reaches her hand to Nora for her to shake but she holds her arms out instead.  
“Oh, nonsense we hug in this house and call me Nora.” Iris bends down to hug her and instantly feels the warmth in her embrace. Barry smiles as he watches the two women he loves embrace.  
Nora knew she would like Iris. Yes, she’s been watching the show with Luna. Not everything but enough to know that her son was very serious about this girl named Iris. She was her favorite on the show. She loved the way Iris carried herself, how she never judged her son for his past, how she was warm toward him and willing to get to know someone with a child and most of all she loved how she never pitted him for the trauma he went through with his father and ex. Nora never liked the woman Barry chose to marry from his past. Nora got the vibe that she was an opportunist, selfish, and only with Barry for what he could give her without her doing much in return. She saw red flags everywhere but that’s who he chose and he was an adult so it was ultimately up to him who he decided to be with and when everything happened she wasn’t going to be that parent who said: “I told you so.” She was going to be there for her child regardless and love the child that wasn’t his like it was her own. “This is my long time friend and Barry’s godmother Luna,” Luna waves at Iris with a polite smile on her face.  
“Nice to meet you, Iris. I’m glad Barry has finally decided to introduce us to a wholesome girl this time.” Luna winks at Barry -he cringes- as she walks to the refrigerator to take out the food and cake she prepared for Barry’s father's day party. Luna knew all about the women he was seeing late at night. Her son Cisco had a big mouth and she loved to tease Barry and make fun of the troubled little boy that he used to be.  
“Ma,” Cisco reprimands his mother. Iris knew exactly what she was about. She guessed she was the only wholesome one out of all thirty or more other women he’s been with but that was then this was now. So Iris decided just to laugh it off. And once Iris laughed that meant it was safe enough for everyone else to laugh too.  
Nora clears her throat signaling to Luna to cut it out and stop teasing Barry. “And this is my awesome Caregiver Diana and you already know Cisco and Gypsy.”  
“Nice to meet you, Luna and Diana.” Iris walks over to shake Luna and the caregiver's hand with a bright smile on her face.  
“Oh, Diana how was she the past two months?” Barry asked, kissing his son’s chubby cheek before he let him down to stand in front of him with Barry’s hands on his shoulders.  
“Picky and self-indulgent. The usual. Cranky in the morning, easy at night but overall she was good, no complaints. Oh, and she has a physical therapy appointment this Thursday.”  
“Okay, great,” Barry writes down her appointment in his calendar on his phone. “Do you want me to sign your timecard now since you’ve been off for an hour or you can stay and have dinner with us?”  
“Oh, no I should probably go. I have a whole basketball team to feed, remember. I’ll be back Thursday around 9:00/9:30 am for her appointment.”  
“Alright sounds good.”  
“Thank you for talking about me like I’m not here.” Nora looks between Barry and Diana.  
“Sorry, mom,”  
“Diana, don’t forget to tell David that the Clippers are going to beat the Lakers by ten tonight for the Conference Finals.” Nora laughs knowing that her caregiver's husband is a die-hard Laker fan and will argue her down to his last breath.  
“Will do, you’ll probably get a couple of text messages from him trying to convince you to join the other side before it’s too late.” Diana laughs as she walks toward the door.  
“Not in his lifetime.” Nora counters while laughing as everyone says their goodbyes to Diana. “Oh, where are my manners. Iris, do you want something to drink, thirty?” Nora asks, turning her gaze toward Iris as she wheels over to the fridge.  
“Oh, no thank you. I’m okay.” Iris says politely as she smiles at Nora who was smiling back at her.  
“Okay, Gyspy why don’t you and Cisco help Luna put away all the groceries that Barry bought and set all the food out so we can eat and DJ don’t be shy… you were so excited to meet Iris. You want to go show her some of your toys with your dad?”  
“Okay, Nana.” DJ nods his head bashfully with his arms wrapped around Barry’s leg, slightly hiding his head behind him. Iris mouths a thank you to Nora for trying to help her connect with DJ. Iris was still a little uneasy about what she does or says in front of him because she wanted him to like her so badly. Barry did say he was a little shy and clumsy but she didn’t expect his shyness to be so cute. She just wanted to get to know him, let him get to know her, pinch his chubby cheeks, play with him, protect him.  
Iris got down on his level just like Barry did with her sister. DJ moved more behind Barry’s leg being a little apprehensive but Barry rubbed his short curly hair to reassure him that it was okay. “Hey, DJ do you mind if I check your cool room out and play with some of your favorite toys?” Iris asked gently as she reached her hand out for his. DJ looked down at her hand and saw that the color resembled his and grinned at how close their colors matched. He walked around from behind his dad and placed his small hand in hers. When he looked into her eyes he blushed.  
Barry got a little teary-eyed seeing his son connect with his girlfriend. That was a huge step. Something that he learned in college is children like to connect with people. That’s how they absorb and learn new things through other humans. Children had a way of sensing people. They knew good people. He still didn’t quite know how they could tell but they somehow knew a genuine person from a fake. His son was a really timid kid around people he didn’t know so the fact that he allowed Iris to reach for him without him itching back or running away spoke volumes and told Barry all he needed to know when it came to the relationship between his son and Iris. He doesn’t expect DJ to be calling her mommy anytime soon but this was a great start. Baby steps and takes it one day at a time. It’s not like they don’t have forever. “Okay,” DJ blushes again as he grips his small hand around her fingers and drags her along to his room. Barry walks slowly behind them as he watches his son timidly walk Iris to his room. DJ was still a little reserved but he couldn’t keep the smile off of his face.  
DJ looked behind him just to make sure his dad was still there. He let go of her hand to open the door to his room. It was a pretty standard little boys room. He had a toddler bed in the shape of a car, his room was sky blue with posters of cartoons and basketball players. He had pictures of him as a baby, pictures of him and Barry, his ultrasound picture -surprisingly he didn’t have a picture of his mother, he had a treasure chest filled with toys, a small tv mounted in front of his bed, a little desk from him to draw and learn at, little dressers for his clothes, closest, and he even had a Nintendo Switch. Barry definitely made sure that his son never wanted for anything. “This is my favorite toy... Batman.” DJ climbs onto his bed and digs under the covers to retrieve the toy and hands it to Iris as he looks up at her with earnest eyes while sitting on his knees.  
“Wow, I love Batman too… This is a really cool DJ.” Iris says with enthusiasm as she stands in the middle of his room. Barry stands back, leaning against the door with his arms folded as he watches his son and girlfriend interact with each other. It was so nice to see.  
“Really?” DJ asks curiously as he gets off the bed and runs toward his chest filled with toys. “I like Spiderman too and The Hulk…” He says trying to imitate the big green monster's voice as he stands up on his tippy toes abruptly, puffing up his chest and turning his face up into a scrawl. Iris laughs wholeheartedly at the impression he was doing. Could this kid get any cuter?  
DJ gets slightly embarrassed and shy, not really knowing what was so funny. He stands in front of her awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand trying to keep from blushing again.  
At that moment Iris knew that even though biologically Barry wasn’t his father this little boy was just like him. He even had his same little ticks when he was nervous. “What else do you like to do for fun?” Iris asks, sitting on his bed to be leveled with him again. Barry comes to join her.  
DJ pulls out his hand to start counting off all the fun things he likes to do as he stands in front of Iris. “Um, I like to dance,”  
“Well, show me some moves?” DJ starts to thrust his body around wildly while waving his hands in the air. Then he does a couple of cartwheels and starts shaking his hips. Iris stands to start dancing with him. “I could do that too,” Barry hoped she didn’t do any of the moves she did on him back in Vegas cause if so she might scar his son's life forever but on the other hand it will definitely turn him on. He might have to ask her for one of those dancing later tonight.  
Iris holds onto DJ’s hands as they dance and jump around until he runs out of breath. “What else do you like?”  
“I like to play wrestling with daddy…” DJ scratches his head to think of more things. “And I love to eat.” He says with a huge grin on his face and Iris chuckles at his words because Barry does too.  
“So, do I. Tell me how many chicken nuggets can you eat in a day?” Iris asks as she sits back down on his bed with mock seriousness as she taps his nose making him giggle.  
“Uh, I could eat uh…” he places his hand on his face as he thinks deeply about the question. “I could eat probably six every day.” DJ nods his head in agreement with himself with his eyes bulging out, thinking that his number was huge.  
“That’s a lot of chicken nuggets, Donnie. I could probably eat seven…”  
“No way,” DJ pounces on her legs with excitement at her love for chicken nuggets just like him.  
“Way,” She places her hands on top of his.  
“My daddy eats like a bajillion and one. One time he ate a whole pizza by himself and I didn’t get any.” Iris laughs at the little one's sense of humor. He was like any other toddler that loved to talk and ask questions but his vocabulary was more advanced which lets her know that Barry is raising him well.  
Barry snatches him up and places him on his lap as he starts tickling his neck. “Daddy doesn’t eat that much… do I?”  
“Kinda,” Iris shrugs  
“Yeah, Kinda,” DJ mimics Iris and shrugs as well while bouncing on his dad’s leg.  
“I like you… I can tell we're going to be best friends. Do you want to be friends?” Iris asked sincerely as she started to poke his little belly.  
“Yes,” DJ jumps off his dad’s lap to climb into Iris’s lap to hug her. For some odd reason, DJ wanted to be close to Iris. He never saw someone match him physically as much as she did. The color of her skin matched his and that excited him to have something so familiar and alike. This pretty lady was nice and funny and his dad seemed to like her as well because he’s never seen him look at his mom like that or any other lady. “Wow, I have a new friend and it’s not even my birthday yet.”

“Oh, a birthday? How old will you be?” Iris asks as she bounces the little boy on her lap.  
He holds up three fingers and starts to count. “One, two… Three. I’ll be three years old on Friday.”  
Iris fakes her weariness to make him laugh. “Three? You’re getting old DJ.”  
“No, I’m not” He giggles as he slides off Iris’s lap and plants his head on her legs. DJ was excited to have someone new in the house to play with. To have someone to make his daddy happy too. DJ didn't know much but he thought it was odd that his mother had a husband but his dad didn’t have someone. But now with his new friend, it could be equal and he could finally have both his parents happy. “I’m not old… I’m just not a little baby anymore… an old person is like thirty or something.”  
“Thirty?!” Iris asked with a surprised look on her face and shock in her voice as she tickled his rib cage. “If thirty is old then that means your daddy isn’t that far off from carrying around a cain.”  
“Daddy with a cain… that's funny.” He moves between his dad’s open legs and falls onto his chest while giggling.  
“You guys making fun of me?” Barry stands, scooping DJ up off the floor with one arm by his chest to hold him upside down.  
“No, darling…” Iris brushes her hand down Barry's leg while trying to hold in her laughter. Iris could get used to this. His son was wonderful and it hasn't even been ten minutes yet. Even though she still had to be cautious. He was happy and smiling at this moment but there would eventually come a time when he’s crying and having a hissy fit -all kids had them. But she was going to be in this moment and enjoy it.  
“No daddy,” He giggles, enjoying being upside down.  
“What? I didn’t quite hear that?” He asked playfully as he acts like he might drop DJ but that just made him laugh more. “Did you say I want to be tickled? Was that it?”  
“Ms. Iris help, help...” DJ screams out of amusement as Barry flips him back upright and lays him across his shoulder on his belly and walks out of the room. Iris just watched on at seeing the man she loved interact with his son and it was the sexiest thing ever.  
Iris runs after them. “Hey, let my new friend go…” Iris rushes in front of Barry with her hand up against his chest. Which she is now regretting because she feels how hard it is and how much she missed feeling up on his strong chest.  
“Friend, I must save you! ” Iris quickly snaps out of it as DJ carefully slides off of his dad's shoulder until Barry is holding him the correct way and makes grabby hands for her. It was the sweetest thing. She knew for sure that being in DJ’s life would be a piece of cake. She could do this, she could be someone's mother.  
Barry and Iris communicated through their eyes that this was the moment. This was the moment they have been waiting for. Iris honestly didn’t think it would come so soon. It happened so fast and naturally. Trust was kind of a stretch but him reaching for her had to mean he at least liked her and wanted her attention. Iris reaches her arms out to grab him. She places one hand on his back and an arm under his bottom as he laid his head on her shoulder with his hand around her neck. Barry watched on in awe at seeing his son caress Iris. At that moment he knew he made the right decision of introducing the two. Others would say it was too soon but he’s heart knew what he wanted and his mother was on board with it as well. “What?” Barry fake pouts as he folds his arms together. “I feel left out … I want a hug too…” He says sadly as he wipes his fake tears.  
“See, DJ you're not a baby. That’s a baby… a BIG baby.” Iris points to Barry which makes DJ giggle even louder.  
“So,” Barry says in his baby voice while wiping his nose and shrugging his shoulder.  
Iris then whispers in DJ's ear and he nods his head. “Do you wanna group hug Daddy?” DJ repeats what Iris told him word for word with a big smile on his face showing off his dimples.  
“Always.” Barry walks over to embrace his two favorite people, kissing them each on the top of their heads. This was his life, his new life from now on. They would be a family. He knew it was too soon to think so far into the future. To think about marriage, adoption, and more children but for his moment he felt like this could last forever.  
“Donnie, time to eat,” Luna calls from the kitchen.  
“Yay, chicken nuggets.” DJ expresses excitedly as he wiggles down from Iris’s arms. Iris lets him down gently and watches as he runs down the hall.  
“He really is something isn’t he…” Iris says wistfully remember the moment DJ said her name with a glowing smiling on his face.  
“Yeah, he is.” Barry wraps his arm around her shoulder as they both watch DJ run down the hall, following slowly behind him. Once in the living room, Barry grabs their suitcases and leads her to his bedroom door. The add on to the house was Luna’s area of the house when she worked for Nora. The add on was connected by a set of three stairs that lead to Barry's side of the house. They walked through the first door which was his mancave/workspace. It had an old raggedy brown couch -which Iris noticed him lingering on-, different paintings, pictures and posters, fuzzy beige carpet, desktop with gamer chair, treadmill and yoga mat, big 60-inch tv with every game system and brown ladder style bookshelf. Then they stopped in front of his bedroom door. “I told you everything would be fine… He adores you. I can tell.” Barry says confidently as he smooths his thumb and index finger over her chin.  
“Yeah? How can you tell?” She asks, holding in her smile.  
“Because he gets nervous around you and blushes just like I did when we first met.” Barry holds up both of her hands to kiss them. “And by the end of the night, I’m sure he won’t want anyone else's attention but yours. Which I think I might get a little jealous by…” Barry was so relieved that his son actually did like Iris. Even though he told her everything would be fine, kids were unpredictable. DJ gets cranky and moody and could be a baby at times because he is one. So Barry didn’t really know how he would react to seeing Iris. He knew he would be his usual shy self but he didn’t expect him to get so comfortable around her so fast and the moment they had together in the kitchen was unreal. It’s like he saw something in her that was familiar or he saw something similar about them but whatever it is Barry was glad. The woman he loved accepted his life and his child and was willing to be a part of it despite what others said and that fact alone made him feel that life was turning up for him.  
“Well, you’re going to have to learn how to share Barry Allen…” She says flirtatiously while pulling on his shirt. “You can’t just hog me, you big baby..”  
“Uhh uhh…” Barry polity moves her hand from almost riding up his shirt. “You're not about to get me riled up before dinner.”  
“I-” Iris opens her mouth to disagree. She wasn’t trying to be a seductress but she guessed it just naturally came out around him but she wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction. She was just going to play it off like she wasn’t doing anything. “I would never do such a thing, especially before dinner...Got to make sure you eat so you can have all your energy.” She laughs while coyly biting her finger.  
“Sure honey,” He shakes his head while rolling his eyes as he unlocks the door with a key to his room. Iris walks in slowly, admiring his room that looks totally different from the other side of the house. Everything was an accent of grey and black. Of course, he had a king-size bed, a simple black wood desk with a laptop, a slender dresser with two racks next to it-he had a lot of shoes-, lounge chair off in the corner, closet, and fuzzy grey rug. But the bathroom was another story. “Oh my God,” Iris gasps as she peeks her head in the bathroom and sees a huge shower with a bench in it, double sink, and black bathtub. “Are you like a secret drug dealer or something, mobster...did you win the lotto?” Iris asks seriously with a bewildered look on her face as she watches him casually take his clothes out of his suitcase that he placed on the bed.  
“Babe, I told you. From my dad’s insurance money we added onto the house, made everything handicap proof. Cisco and his family moved in a month after the accident to help us. This actually used to be Luna's side of the house before she moved out and every shower has a seat and handles on the side of the toilet just in case my mother has an accident and can’t make it upstairs.” While she was still looking in the bathroom he quickly digs into his suitcase to find the condoms that he’s been hiding from her and slips one into his pocket.  
“Oh, yeah that makes sense.” Iris walks back into the bedroom and sits on his bed.  
“Luna picked every color and item in this room and my mother decorated the other side of the house… I had no say in anything.” He laughs awkwardly as he sees her hands brushing back and forth over his comforter then moans inwardly as she lays back on the bed. He has never had a woman in his home let alone in his bed. He left everything and everyone in Star City and wouldn’t dare confuse his son by bringing by one of his flings. This was a first for him and he was loving it. He wanted their night to be special. He wanted to feel loved and wanted tonight and make her feel loved in exchange rather than him just sleeping with random women to boost up his ego. This moment they would share tonight was more about them as a couple and less about them as individuals.  
“So, this is where the magic happens huh?” She mutters as she rubs her hands against the soft covers not paying attention to Barry’s eyes scanning over her body as he migrates to stand over her. Iris thought Luna had great taste, expensive taste. His house was amazing, both of his rooms, his friends and family, his son was amazing. He was amazing. Barry wasn’t perfect by far, he was flawed just like she was but he was perfect for her. And after their shared moment together with his son, she knew that this week would be filled with laughs and smiles all around.  
“If by magic you mean late nights binge-watching “The Walking Dead” with a large pizza, or snoring and slobbering, or sleepover with my son then yeah… that’s magic baby.” He chuckles, taking his hat off to run his fingers through his hair before putting it back on to ease some of his tension.  
“Oh, so...no other woman has been in this bed?” She sits up on her elbows, waiting patiently for his answer. She knew she shouldn’t be asking him questions regarding his past but her journalistic brain wouldn’t let her drop it. She knows that she is the first and only one to meet DJ but that doesn’t mean he never sunk a girl in his house.  
“Nope, not even Luna.” He chortles as he sees lust form in her eyes. “I changed the bed...so you are the first and only woman I want naked in it.” Barry licks his lips as he nudges her legs open with his so he can stand in between them. He knew exactly why she was asking questions about the bed. It wasn’t mostly what but who he was doing in it before her but she didn’t have anything to worry about.  
“Hmm,” Iris looks up, seeing him towering over her while she rubs her leg against his. “I like the sound of that.” Iris bites her lip in anticipation as she eyes the middle of his pants then back up to his darkened eyes.  
They might have to have a little quickie. It’s not what he envisioned for their first time but his body was yearning for hers. Nobody would be looking for them or interrupting them unlike at the West house where he and his body parts had to be counted for and in Joe’s presence at all times. His mom wasn’t like that. She gave him his privacy and even babysat DJ when he was going out on normal dates. She wanted him to get out, have fun, date around, and just have a good time. And he deserved a good time right now. “You know what sound I like to hear…” He whispers hotly as he raises his shirt a bit then sticks his thumbs in his boxer to pull down his pants.  
“DADDY YOU’RE MISSING THE GAME!” DJ burst through the door excitedly with ketchup stains around his mouth and on his shirt. He’s dad never missed a game, especially the playoffs. It was their favorite thing to do together besides eating and playing wrestling. DJ didn’t want him to miss it. So he asked his Nana if he could go get him but he forgot to knock like she told him to. He’s never knocked on daddy’s door before. He was always allowed to go and come as he pleased, especially after a bad dream or when he missed his mommy. He was so excited to see his mommy and show her all the new toys he got from the last time she visited, show her how big he’s grown, and tell her about his new friend.  
Barry quickly pulls his pants up and Iris abruptly stands, smoothing her hair down. “DJ, you scared me.” Barry fakes concern as he places his hand over his heart, trying to take control of the conversation so he doesn’t ask any question. Barry had to deflect because if not his son would probably think he was going to pee on Iris or something strange.  
“I did?” He asked worry flashes over his face. Iris just stood there as Barry talked to his son. She hoped that DJ didn’t see too much or he would probably be scared of life or better yet tell the whole room his dad’s pants were down in front of Ms. Iris.  
“Yeah,” Barry winks at Iris, letting her know that he was playing. “Now the tickle monster has to get you back!” Barry chases after DJ, wiggling his finger in a tickling motion. Iris walks behind them, watching as Barry runs slowly after DJ not really trying to catch him. They were in the living room now running in front of the tv, around the chairs, over the couch, DJ even climbed under the coffee table. “I’m gonna get you, baby boy,” Barry yells playfully while climbing on his knee to get to DJ.  
“Never, daddy,” he giggles as he climbs up from under the table and runs behind Iris holding onto her thigh as Iris rubs his curly brown hair.  
“Hey, leave my friend alone, he has to finish his chicken nuggets. Right, Donnie?” Iris tried to keep a serious face but her mouth was breaking out into a smile  
“Right,”  
“Alright, as long as you share with daddy.” Barry walks over to them and takes his hat off and puts it on his head. DJ runs over to his plate with the big baseball cap on and grabs two chicken nuggets. “One for daddy and one for my friend.” He smiles offering them both a piece of his favorite meal.

Nora watched on the whole night as DJ gravitated more and more to Barry’s new friend. DJ really liked that she talked to him like a person and not a baby, Nora liked it as well. DJ didn’t need someone who was going to play house with or play like his mother. That’s what his mother was for. He needed someone outside of the poor example his mother was. Nora wasn’t getting any younger. DJ needed a female figure outside of herself that could keep up with him. That could give a mother touch and love and Iris seems to have that nurturing side to her. She was kind, attentive, a good listener, and boy was she funny. When DJ accidentally spilled his juice on her from his sippy cup she reassured him, she didn’t get upset or irritated. Everyone watched on as Iris wiped his tears and made him laugh all in the same breath. She played in his hair, danced with him, played with his toys that he brought out from his room, she even snuck him a second helping of cake. Just in one sitting Nora was proud of Barry. She watched on approvingly while DJ sat in between Iris and his dad. Nora shook her head laughing because she never would have thought with all the dating, flings, and wild women he finally picked one with class, one who was ready to date a man with a child. She was all the things that DJ needed to see in a mother. When Barry was gone for the two months DJ slept in the bed with her every night. which was a lot for a little three years old to see but just like how Barry was when he was little he just watched on with those big hazel eyes as Diana prepared her for bed. Usually, he could sleep in his own bed, no problem. Nora also noticed that he would cry and get extremely sad after a conversation with his dad. Which was already showing her signs that he could feel abandoned and she did not want that for her grandchild. It already took him a while to become accustomed to his mother only visiting on special occasions but it was a different sadness with his dad. DJ loved his dad so much but he needed a mom and his birth mother wasn’t it.  
From sitting in the living room watching all the young people interact and Luna getting drunk with Gypsy off tequila. She noticed that Barry wasn’t drinking at all. Not even a beer. She knew her son had a drinking problem as a teen and got sloppy drunk after DJ’s second birthday party but they never talked about it. They never talked about much when he was younger. It wasn’t odd but telling, that he wasn’t drinking. She wondered if Iris had anything to do with that. He never got drunk anymore, he would stop himself but whenever he had to call DJ’s mom or knew she was visiting soon he would have a stiff one or two. In the short time he was gone she saw growth in her son and it was the woman who he had heart eyes for that was pushing him to grow.

“Hey, we're about to head out. Got to get these two drunkies home.” Cisco says annoyed that his mother and girlfriend did nothing but laugh and drink. No questions about their relations or stories. He didn’t know what was up with Gypsy. First, she didn’t want him to meet her family and would refuse to tell him things about her life. She was closed off and quiet their whole time at her dad’s house. Now she wanted to have a good time and get drunk. She said she wanted to be with him, he was her boyfriend but she couldn't be honest with him about simple things. He just didn’t get her and he was getting tired of trying.  
“Alright, man. Be safe.” Barry gave him a brotherly hug. “DJ come say goodnight to your uncle before you go to bed.” DJ jumped off of Iris’s lap and ran toward Cisco. Once he reached him by the entryway he jumped up into his arms.  
“Owe, you’re getting so big.” Cisco acts like he’s struggling to keep him up in his arms. “Goodnight little munchkin.”  
“Night Uncle Cisco.” DJ kissing his cheek before sliding down and running back over to Iris.  
“Alright, little one. Hey, man Happy Father’s Day. See you Friday.” Cisco says sincerely as he places his hand on Barry’s shoulder. “Oh, yeah,” Cisco whispers, getting closer to Barry. “Don’t forget to use protect-”  
“Come on man.” Barry laughs as he pushes Cisco out the door.  
“I’m just saying … things could get really intense between you too.” Barry closes the door while shaking his head.  
“Alright, time for bed,” Barry yells cheerfully while rubbing his hands together walking toward DJ and Iris.  
“Awe, Daddy do I have to.” DJ pouts with a puppy dog look on his face.  
“Yeah, Daddy do we have to,” Iris repeats with the same facial expression as DJ’s. Both were very cute for totally different reasons and did his girlfriend just call him daddy? Yeah, they needed to go to bed now but then again how could he say no to those faces.  
Iris whispers something in DJ’s ear again and then counts on her fingers. “Please,” They both say in unison, dragging the word out while poking their bottom lips out with pleading eyes.  
“Okay, okay. I’ll go get Nana settled upstairs and then after that, you both are going to bed.” Barry furrows his brows and points at both of them.  
Barry places his mother’s chair in an inclined wheelchair lift. “Sorry, I couldn’t stay up longer but I’m extremely tired… It was so nice finally meeting you though Iris and I hope we can talk more candidly tomorrow.” Nora says politely as she ascends the stairs. Nora smiles as she sees DJ place his head in Iris’s lap while watching the highlights from the game.  
“Oh, it’s no problem at all. Thank you for allowing me to stay at your house and I can’t wait to talk as well.” Iris loved how smoothly today went. It was a huge contrast from the first day they met her parents. And Barry was right. DJ wanted her full and undefined attention the whole day. She couldn’t even get to really conversate with Gypsy, who seemed a little weird but for the most part, having fun. They watched the game and DJ tried to explain to her what was going on and who the players were which she already knew but the more she kept him talking the more comfortable he would be around her. He even got a little jealous when Barry tried to kiss her in the kitchen when he was making her a plate of food -which was delicious. Luna had a whole platter of pupusas, cabbage, and rice-. He told Barry he was a big boy and wanted to help too. The little boy was so bright, inquisitive, and loved to laugh. She understood why Barry was so proud of being a father, it was a fulfilling job for him. He was so patient with his son. When he was asking questions, even when he talked out of turn Barry just politely corrected him and still found a way to make him smile and answer his question anyway. Today revealed a lot, it showed her what her future could look like and that thought alone will make her smile for the rest of the night.  
“Okay, Goodnight Iris, and goodnight my other beautiful boy.” Nora blows a kiss to DJ and he throws one back clumsily.

“So… What do you think?” Barry asks calmly but Nora could see his body bursting with nerves. Barry lifts Nora bridle style out of her wheelchair, places her on top of the bed, and pulls her pajamas out of her drawer.  
“I think Iris is a lovely lady. Way better than what’s her face-”  
“Mom,” Barry gives her a knowing look as he moves her chair against the wall right next to her bed, then starts to unbutton her burgundy sweater. Barry has been taking care of his mother for a long time now and in a way, it has matured him in ways that other people haven’t. It takes a special person to take care of a disabled person. You must have patience and the willingness to learn. Since he took over full time as her care provider, Barry has been doing his daily duties. He did hire a caregiving -Diana- to do the heavy lifting like bathing and any other personal needs that she needs to be met. Barry on the other hand does the simple things that his mother allows him like combing his mother's hair, preparing breakfast for her, making sure she takes her vitamins, planning out her doctor's appointment and schedule, and sometimes clothing her. Of course, as an eleven-year-old he wasn’t doing all that just simple stuff like making sure her bedroom stayed clean, making sure she ate, always having her shoes ready to put on, and hugging her whenever she became distant which happened often.  
When Nora lost her husband she felt like she lost herself and even her son's bright eyes and heartwarming smile couldn’t bring joy to her because it all just reminded her of Henry. Luna was a big help to their family. She took over when she couldn't and she still regrets to this day all the missed time and memories she’s lost because of it. “I’m sorry. You know how I feel about… her.”  
“I know…” He sighs solemnly. Still to this day Barry regrets ever leaving Central City. If so he would never have met the women who broke his heart and more importantly maybe if he was around more he wouldn’t have so many arguments between both women. Barry would never regret his son, ever but he does regret being stretched so much. He went over and above to make his ex and his mother happy but only one really mattered. He didn't have the money he has now. The only thing he’s ever owned since his father passed was the big house they lived in. He was the definition of a struggling college student. He even got his ex’s cheap engagement ring on credit from a pawn shop but that didn’t stop him from pushing for his goals. He had a tight schedule every week. Classes, online classes, drive two hours three days out for the week to go on an appointment with his mom and make sure she was alright, cater to his pregnant fiance, then study, work and try to somehow find time for himself. He was spreading himself too thin and still hasn’t really had a release from all of it. He just has been suppressing. Having a little bit of fun with different women every other week was just a bandaid to his real hurt.  
“I like her Barry, truly. I think she’s the one and I don’t need a fancy or well thought out answer… I just know.” Barry unbuttons Nora’s cream pants then turns around as she shimmies her pants down her legs then lifts her silk white tank top off and unravels her pajama dress and pulls it over her head. She taps Barry on the back to let him know that she’s finished. “And from the looks in both yours and DJ eyes… you know too.” Barry turns around and gets on his knees to pull her pants off all the way then talks her buckled flats off and takes the rest of her clothes to put in the hamper.  
“I do know… But this time I want to be sure. I want to know that everyone sees what I see.” Barry closes his eyes for a second or two to stop the tears from springing his eyes. Once he calmed himself he picked his mother up again to place her comfortable in the bed and pulled the covers over her body. Barry needed everyone that mattered to give him their honest opinion on Iris. He made the foolish mistake once by not listening to his mother and Luna, hell even Patty was right. Cisco loved Iris, Luna even DJ but his mother’s opinion mattered most. His mother never liked who he decided to fall in love with. She never thought his ex had the right motives and while he knew she had some type of love for him. He had to agree with his mom. There were a lot of unnecessary arguments between his mother and ex, especially after she wanted him to have full custody. At first, his mother didn’t think it was a good choice to take full custody let alone even pay her child support in the beginning but that was a choice that now his mother is glad he made because she gave him the love Barry wished he was giving after his father passed. And knowing what Barry will have to tell him once he’s old enough to understand DJ will need all the love he can get from each and every person that leaves a mark on his life including his own mother.  
“I see it. Even if I closed my eyes I could feel what you and Iris have is special. The way you look at each other reminds me so much of your dad and me.” Nora smiles sadly, gesturing for him to sit on the bed facing her as she touches her son's cheek. “That hopelessly in love look… that even in a room full of people you can find each other and communicate through your eyes. That’s love… but is it lasting love?” Nora presses her finger to his heart. “In the good and bad times, personal struggles, intimacy, work, and life balance. With time you will know if Iris is your soulmate. It’s so easy to fall in love but it takes work and communication to make that love lasts forever.” Barry listened intently at his mother's words. He never thought about love as lasting. He just knew what he felt in the moment and Iris is who he wanted. Unlike Iris, he wanted to create his own love story that his son and other children could be proud of. He had a great example of what love looked like from his parents but it never lasted. He wanted a love that lasted until their last breath when they’re old and grey. Be able to tell his grandkids story about the love he found and the memories he had of falling in love with his perfect someone. It frightened him to think that far ahead in his future but it was a nice dream to have. He had to live in the present, in the here and now. And yeah, maybe his ex scared him to the point that looking toward marriage and more children gave him anxiety. He knew one day he would want to try getting engaged again and having kids. He also knew that besides her career, that’s what Iris wanted in life but would he be healed and man enough to give that to her. He wanted the same things she did but every time he would think too much about it he would run away from the idea completely, too broken, worried, angry, and scared to deal with his past hurt. “You understand?”  
“I do,” Barry nodded his head as he hands her the remote for the tv off of her small table and gets up to fill her glass with water.  
“I love you, my beautiful boy… And I so hope that this is your forever love.” Nora holds his face up to look at him once he comes back into the room. “Out of all the people I know… You deserve it more than anyone.” She pats his cheek before pulling him toward her to kiss his forehead tenderly.  
“Thank you, mom and I love you too.” Barry smiles genuinely as he fixes her pillow just right for her and turns her lamp off. Barry was glad he had this conversation with his mother. He didn’t have an epiphany, or some revelation about his and Iris’s relationship but rather made him know that he was on the right path with the woman he loved and only time will tell if they had that forever love that his mother spoke of. But from how Iris made him feel, how she challenged and grounded him all at the same time. He knew he would never love another woman quite like he loves her. And it was up to them to make that love last.  
“I’m back. Time to go night, night.” Barry lightly jogs down the stairs to see DJ nodding off, sitting next to Iris as he lays against her stomach.  
Once DJ hears his dad’s footsteps and deep voice he jolts awake. He didn’t even realize he fell asleep. The last thing he remembers was telling Ms. Iris about he’s favorite tv show- that he changed the channel too- and her rubbing his back lightly then he was out.  
“No, no, I’m up. I’m up.” DJ rubs the sleep out of his eyes and sits up straight. “See,” He widens his eyes, keeping them open with his fingers pulling the skin to widen them.  
Iris just shrugged while trying to hold in her laugh. Once Barry took his mom upstairs DJ was filled with so much energy. It was probably that second helping of cake that did the work. She was never doing that again. He talked and talked and talked. Her little sister never talked this much but Barry did say once he got comfortable he would want all my attention and she gave him her undivided attention. But after about five minutes or so she noticed that he was yawning and fighting his sleep and she knew a trick just for that. Something she learned from Cecile when she was upset about her mom, a bad grade, or boys. She would gently rub her back in circular motions until she fell asleep and it worked just the same with DJ. He was out within the next three minutes. While Barry was upstairs Iris tended to his son. Rubbed his back, turned the tv down so it wouldn’t wake him, ran her fingers through his hair all while still trying to figure out why he looked so familiar. Overall though Iris could see this as her life. Driving here after a long day of work and being greeted with hugs and kisses from her man and his son. Or babysit him when Barry had to work late. Introduce him to Wally, who she knew for sure he would have fun playing video games with. Inviting them over to her dad’s house for playdates with DJ and Jenna. Then eventually get their own place, get married then have some babies. That future was getting brighter and brighter the more she learned about Barry and his family. “Yup, time for bed.” Barry looked at his watch as he approached them. “I already let you stay up an hour extra and you have to be up and ready to go in the morning for Nana’s appointment remember?” Barry makes grabby hands for his son to stand up so he could pick him up and take him to bed. That was their daily routine. His bedtime was usually 7:30/8:00 pm but since it was the summer and Barry didn’t have to work he allowed him to stay up an extra hour but now he was up two extra hours. He knew his son. He knew how he would act if he didn’t get enough sleep. He would be cranky, probably throw a tantrum, and would become really withdrawn versus being his normal bubble, energetic self.  
“Okay,” DJ says solemnly as he jumps into his dad's arms. Barry nods his head in the direction of DJ’s room telling Iris that he wanted her to follow him.  
“Ugh, daddy’s big boy.” Barry raises him up in the air just because he knows DJ loves pretending that he’s taller than everyone. Then Barry cradles him to his chest with one hand on his back and the other on his bottom as DJ wraps both hands tightly around his dad and leans his head in the crook of his neck. “What do you want to watch to go to sleep? Spongebob, Toy Story, Scooby Doo...or the Incredibles?” Barry knew what he was going to choose but he had to ask.  
Again Iris fell deeper in love with Barry just from watching him be a father. He held his son with such love and protection. He kinda reminds her of her father when she was younger or how he is with Jenna. Calm yet authoritative, funny, kind, and gentle yet firm in his approach. Everything with her dad was a learning lesson and Barry was doing the same with DJ.  
“Incredibles, Incredibles,”  
“Great choice little one.” Once they entered his room Barry turned on his light and night light. DJ was in that phase when kids are scared of the dark and Barry bought it for him to bring him comfort. “What do we do before we go to bed?” Barry got his remote and turned the tv on his favorite movie and placed the remote back by the tv.  
“Brush our teeth and change out of our dirty clothes,” DJ says, assured of himself.  
“Good job. High five?” DJ slaps his dad’s hand playfully and Barry starts to act like he was biting his neck but really only nibbling on it as he makes zombie noises. Barry thought if a baby goes to sleep happy then he would have a happy and peaceful sleep. Most times.  
Iris sits on DJ’s tiny bed. “Does he watch tv all night?” Iris asked curiously as Barry took him to the bathroom to brush his teeth and change his clothes and pullup.  
“Nah,” Barry peeks his head out instead of yelling. “His tv is on a timer for half an hour and then it shuts off.”  
“Oh,” She says nonchalantly. Iris pulls out her phone to search through her social media while Barry tends to his son. She already was very active on it because of her job but now she was posting more about her personal life which she’s never done with Scott for reasons she understands now. She’s been uploading plenty of pictures of Barry and them together. She felt like that was a super cheesy thing to do but the fans from the show were really interested in their relationship and how it was going so she started posting more. As she goes through her feed she notices she’s being tagged in the same picture over a hundred times. Iris scrunches her nose up and takes a deep breath as she massages her neck that instantly is getting tense. “This bitch,” She rolls her eyes at a more than friendly photo of Patty and Barry. Why was this woman trying to get under her skin? She wasn’t against pinning women against each other, especially over a man but she was pushing it. She let her speak her peace and did as she pleased at the Villa with Barry but her calling and texting him at all times of the night now posting old pictures of them together. “It’s okay, I can be petty too…” Iris searches through her photo album. She thought about posting a little snippet of the video they recorded the other night but she quickly searched for something else. She didn’t need that floating around the internet. She thought of a less scandalous but a bit explicit picture to post of them when they got out of the shower Friday night.  
“Huh?” Barry came into the room with DJ in a tank top and a pull up with him stepped on his dad’s shoes, holding his hands as he walked him to the bed.  
“Nothing, nothing. It can wait till tomorrow.” Iris puts her phone away and moves over slightly so DJ can climb in and get under the covers. DJ grabs his Batman toy and holds it to his chest as he waits intently for his dad to tell him goodnight.  
“Alright, talk about it later.” He sits down on the opposite side of her and places his hand on top of hers briefly. He couldn’t really give her the attention she needed right now because he had to tend to his son and go through their nightly routine. “Okay, you got your toy?” He snuggles with his toy before answering.  
“Check,”  
“Night light on?” He looks over to check the light.  
“Check,”  
“Tv at a good volume for you?” DJ listens intently at the sound of his favorite movies before he answers. His facial expression made Iris laugh.  
“Yes,” He yawns, already feeling sleep coming upon him.  
“Okay, give daddy a hug and kiss.” DJ reaches up and hugs his father, cheek to check then Barry kisses both his son’s cheek and the top of his head. “Daddy, wants you to be a big boy and have a good night's sleep, okay?” DJ nods his head as he gets comfortable in his bed. Barry rubs his son's curly hair, smiling as he gets up.  
“Daddy?” He calls quietly.  
“Yes?”  
Can Ms. Iris get a hug too?” He asked shyly, looking up at her then looking away bashfully as she smiled at him.  
“Of course you can.” Iris answers before Barry could say anything, still, in a sitting position, she opens her arms wide with a big smile on her face to hug him. Barry sees DJ clench his eyes tightly as he holds onto her like he doesn’t want to let go. It kinda made Barry sad because his son didn’t get to have that every day with his mother. He became frustrated at the moment because DJ’s mother was a good mom, he could never take that away from her but she wasn’t consistent like DJ needed. He needed a mother 24 hours a day seven days a week just like DJ needed him.  
“That was very nice of you, DJ.” Barry reaches for Iris’s hand as she stands and walks toward him, taking his hand. “I love you,”  
“I love you too daddy.” Barry turns off the light as he sees DJ turn on his side to go to sleep. Once he closes the door as quietly as he can he looks up at Iris about to joke about his son calling her Ms. Iris but the look in her eyes was wanting him to call her something else.  
“What?” He asks with a confusing smile.  
Iris reaches up to place her arms around his neck. “Nothing, just you're a good dad.” She says softly as her eyes drift from his eyes to his lips and back.  
“Thank you,” Barry matches the volume of her voice, blushing as he sees her eyes drift down to his mouth. “Am I being a good boyfriend too?” He asks flirtatiously, placing his hands at the small of her back.  
Iris cocks her head to the side playfully, acting like she’s thinking with her finger tapping her lip. “Well, that depends …”  
Barry moves her hand and kisses her lips sweetly. “Depends on what?” He whispers husky, brushing her straight hair behind her ear.  
Iris bites her bottom lip to hide the excitement out of her face as she grazes her hand over his bearded cheek that has finally started to grow back. “Depends on... how long you last tonight.” She says seductively with a hint of a giggle. They stare at each other for seconds just admiring the other's face. For one second they're chuckling at her statement, next they're smiling because they are finally alone and the next they just stare at each other with lust in their eyes with her hand playing with the hair at the nip of his neck. Iris was about to speak again. Maybe say something more flirty, more sexual but before she could speak his lips latched onto hers in a heated kiss. His hands go instantly to her belt, unbuckling it and throwing it across the room as she kicks her shoes off and he does the same. They started walking backwards toward his room which was a bit difficult as they stumbled and tripped over the rug, bumped into the couch and coffee table all while keeping their lips connected. They couldn’t keep their hands off of each other as he stripped off her shirt and she ripped off his pants.  
Her hands rake through his hair as she licks her tongue into his mouth. He was towering over her, hands placed on her ass with their mouths connected as he continued to back her down the hall. “Mmm, taste so good.” He groans, holding her jaw, sucking on her tongue as his body pushed her into the wall. His heart is racing and his dick is getting stiff from this hot makeout. They’ve gotten this far before but have been interrupted every time. This time they weren’t and Barry was going to make sure of it. He quickly turns her around and presses her body into the wall as he unhooks her bra. Her head falls back with her mouth agape as he sucks on her neck while cupping her bare breast. Squeezing them and making them bounce.  
“Barry,” She moans when she feels his hands tweak her hardened nipples. His lips and wet tongue kiss and suck the sensitive spot on her neck. Her hips jerked backward into his when he moved his hand down her stomach to palming her over her pants. “I need you…” She whines, nails digging into his forearm, and the other grips the back of his head as she feels his middle finger roughly rub against the crotch of her jeans. She completely forgot the conversation earlier about his bed. Everything was so fast, streamy, and hot. She couldn’t get enough. Iris needed him pumping inside her right now, against this sturdy wall. She has been holding out for eight months and has been interrupted so many times. She’s lost, count. She didn’t care if this wasn’t romantic. She needs him right now or she’ll go mad.  
“I need you,” Barry grunts back, clenching his jaw as he rips her pants off her body. He completely lost control. Hearing how needy she was for him, her whines and moans made his dick twitch in his boxer. “Can I have you right here? Make you cum against this wall… Hmm?” He asked raspily, sliding her panties down her thighs, kissing down her swan-like back, as he continued to slide her underwear off, helping her step out of them.  
“Yes,” She says breathlessly with a hiss at the end, feeling his teeth bite into her ass. Once he stands up Iris holds tightly onto the back of his hair as she kisses him messily and rough.  
Barry steps out of his boxers and pulls her lower half away from the wall, hands digging into her waist as his mouth devours her. The kiss was filled with tongue, bites, sucks, and moans as his hands slipped in between her folds to rub her clit. Iris holds onto his arm that was in between her legs while the other is placed on the wall to keep her balanced. “Barry, need you inside me.” She moans into his mouth, getting wetter by the second as he starts to roughly grind up against her ass while his finger punctures her core.  
His body overtook him while his mind drifted into nothing but the thought of her body. He couldn’t help himself, feeling the heat radiate off of her and it was killing him in the best way. He’s had the temptation to fuck her from behind since they were in Vegas and it was about time he put this sturdy wall to good use.  
She feels sparks of electricity as he continues to rut his hips against hers, feeling his dick slide up against her ass while he slips his finger out of her. “Baby, please,” Feeling her breast pressed against the cold wall, hands digging into her side as he nibbled on her ear.  
“Please what?” He grunted cockily in her ear, holding his dick at the base to tap against her ass a couple of times. Hearing her plead for him turned him on. He wanted to make her say it again. He wanted to see her luscious lips beg for his dick. But her hair was obscuring his view of her beautiful face. That’s when he remembered what he actually wanted to do once they got here. He wanted to make love to her not fuck her against a wall. Not yet at least. At this moment seeing her hair reverting back to its curls, her back tense up then relax at the touch of his hands and sweat forming down her back. His body now craved to make love to her. He wants to see her gasp as he slides into her for the first time. See her face contorted in pleasure as he sped up his thrust into her. Feel her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and her hands mushing up his hair as he grinds into her. Kiss her full lips while holding her legs wide open, and look deep into her brown eyes as she comes. He wanted all of that right now. “Don’t stop,” Iris whimpers to no response. His hands are stagnant on her waist, his breathing wasn’t as erratic, it started to even. Iris feels his head fall on her shoulder. She turns around in his arms to question him as she picks up his face to look at her. “Hey, what’s wrong?”  
Before he speaks Barry smiles, admiring the woman he loves as his thumb grazes her cheek.“I just really love you…” He whispers sweetly, lips almost brushing hers. Iris was speechless, she was in awe of him. She tried to hold the same intensity that was in his eyes but couldn’t help but to blush and look away. How he could go from so demanding and sexy to sweet and charming in a matter of moments she will never know.  
Again before she could reply he gently smooths his hands down to the crook of her legs and picks her up. She stays quiet, clinging close to his body with her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and her lips pecking his over and over. Barry walks confidently as he carries her down the stairs, past his study to his bedroom. Once in his room, he places her gently on the bed, mesmerized by her slowly sliding back up the bed, laying on her elbows against his pillows. “Come here….” She says in a low seductive voice, teasingly opening her legs slowly to showing him how much she desired him.  
Barry bit his bottom lip watching her beckon for him with her legs open, rubbing them back and forth against the sheets, showing him the best view he’s ever seen. He rips his shirt off, throwing it across the room without even looking. He was too busy staring at her glistening body. He climbed up the bed and pressed his body on top of hers. “You love me?” He asks seriously, looking deep into her brown eyes.  
“Yes,” She blushes as she grabs his face, bringing his head down to kiss her lips passionately. It was a kiss that meant more than just this moment but many more to come. A future.  
“How much?” Barry leans on one arm and grabs his dick with his other hand, rubbing his tip against her clit.  
“More than anything…” She strains out, feeling his bulbous tip slide up and down her vagina. This is really happening. She was finally about to make love to her man. She was impatient and she could feel him getting impatient as she felt his dick almost slide in. That’s when a thought crossed her mind. “Condom! Shit, we forgot condoms.” She whines as she plops her head back against the pillow with her arm across her face. She hears Barry mutter something to himself and feels the bed dip a second after. She looks over at him, butt naked and bent over in his suitcase.  
Barry cursed under his breath at the fact that he almost forgot about wearing a condom. He never forgot before with other girls. He was searching through his suitcase like a man on a mission. He knew he put one in his pants pocket but that was outside of the room on the other side of the house and he really didn’t feel like running naked outside the room when he had a whole box full of them in his suitcase. “Got it…” Barry yells excitedly as he raises the condom in the air. He rips the condom open with his teeth and rolls it onto himself. He excitedly strides back to the bed and back in between her legs. “Okay, now where were we?”  
“I don’t know,” Iris scratches across his shoulders making him groan then wrapping her arms high around his neck. “Why don’t you show me.” Barry smiles then kisses her lips gently before he raises his body slightly off of hers with one elbow placed by her head and the other holding himself at the base as he slowly slides into her. “Hsss.” She hisses, nails digging into the bicep that was holding himself with her eyes closed tightly at the feeling of him invading her. It wasn’t painful, just uncomfortable and the feeling caught her off guard.  
Barry stopped abruptly, fearing that he was hurting her. “I’m sorry. Do you want to stop? I’ll stop if-” Barry was about to pull out until Iris stopped him.  
“No,” She yelled in a whisper. She gulped, slightly embarrassed by how loud she was. “Don’t stop. It’s just been a while since…” She trailed off but he understood.  
“I know.” Barry could feel her body tense up but her consent to keep going reassured him. To relax her he started to kiss and suck her favorite spot on her neck. “I’ll go slow...That okay?” With his head in the crook of her neck nibbling on it he felt her nod while running her fingers through his hair. He wanted her to feel comfortable and relaxed. So everything must be slow and gentle. He kissed her lips softly over and over again as he moved his hip an inch. Her teeth bite down on his bottom lip on accident as he inches inside of her again then pulls out halfway, teasing her hole with the tip of his penis. “Ohh, I like that.” He teases which made her laugh shyly. While she was smiling and more relaxed Barry pushed further inside her as gently as he could and saw her gasp for air with her jaw stretched. He pulled out to the tip slowly and her eyes closed with her eyebrows knitted close together, chin tilted, jaw slack and hair a curled mess. It was the sexiest thing seeing her like this, seeing him evoke this emotion upon her.  
As he continued to hold back and slowly move his hips into her he looked down and noticed the condom was glistening with her essence. Which was a good thing. It let him know that she was somewhat enjoying it even though it was uncomfortable for her. He wishes he could really feel her though. Feel how wet she is. Condoms sucked. It took most of the feeling away. He couldn’t feel as much as her but it did feel good and he could feel how snug she was, how warm she was, and how she gripped him. She was turning him on more and more every time she sighed or held onto him for dear life.  
He stops at a certain mark, not wanting to push all the way into her then pulls out again. He heard her struggling to hold in her whimpers and hisses which made him peck her lips affectionately, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples, coaxing her through it.  
She whines through his kisses and his shallow thrust. “I’m okay...just don’t stop.” She sighs incoherently as she palms his hands that are on top of her breast. His hands sliding down her chest to her thigh and the other caressing her hair, moving it out of her face as he lets her suck on his bottom lip. He slid halfway into her a couple more times until her hiss turned into low moans. Her back arched off the bed, gripping his shoulders once he slid all the way in. He pushed all the way to the hilt. Feeling her surround his entire length caused his head to fall on the side of her forehead, pressing his nose into her cheek as he grunted. “Fuck, so tight, so sexy.”  
“Mmm,” She moans in a high pitched voice, a little louder than she thought at the feeling of him making love to her body and stretching her.  
He didn’t want to slow down, loving the way she was holding, no gripping him made him want her more. He moved his upper body up into a push-up position. Close enough to where their noses touched. “I don’t want anyone but you.” He whispers, looking into her deep brown eyes as his hip does an upward motion into hers. She holds his face in her hands, tracing his face with her thumb before she craned her neck up for a simple kiss. She made love before but being with Barry and not wearing the uncertainty of her relationship or insecurities over her head really helped her open up more and feel confident enough to let go. Making love to him is passionate, steamy, and hot. He’s making love to her mind with the way he speaks so sweetly to her, her body with the way he touches her, thrust into her, kiss her and soul with how he wants to connect with her as one verse chasing his own release. Her body was definitely feeling it.  
“Only you baby.” He starts to get lost in her. She was turning him on. Every kiss, touch, every noise she made. Everything she did made him hot. Her hands stroked his face, scratching across his back, raking her hand through his hairs and her nails digging into his arms. At his words, he felt her start to loosen up some. His stroke became more fluid, hiking her legs higher on his back. The hill of her feet was pressing into his ass, putting her arms under his to scratch across his back as he thrust became harder. He laid on his elbows trapping her head in between his arms as his ass clenched and released at how deep he was digging into her. “You feel me? How deep I am inside you...” He says into her open mouth, kissing her cheek, under her chin, and her widened jaw as his thrust sped up a little with the same amount of pressure.  
“Yes,” She sighs exhaustingly, eyes hooded with her hands clawing at his back. “So deep… so big. Shit!” Her eyes squeeze shut with her head tilted all the way back when he does a particularly hard and deep thrust, concentrating on the feeling of him being balls deep inside her as her hands reaching down to grip his ass, squeezing it to signal to him to fuck her harder, faster. She was enjoying him being inside her, pounding into her. He was so deep, rubbing against her walls, making her feel sexy and loved. She needed more of it. “I love you so much, Barry.” She says seductively with a flirtatious smile as her fingers scratch teasing from his lower back to his ass repeatedly. “You make me feel so good.” He smirked as he slowed his pounding into grinding his hips slowly, sucking on her nipple and pulling until his mouth made a pop noise, moving his head slightly to lick in between her breast, then finally hovered over her lips. Biting his lip before leaning down to capture hers while he rolls his hip, grinding into her. He angled his head from left to right to kiss her lips sensually. Tongue slipped in and out of her mouth as he angled his head in different directions, with his hand holding her jaw still and the other playing with her boob. His whole body surrounder her in the best way. He was so heavy inside of her and on top of her, crushing her.  
The street lights were reflecting into the steamy room. They were both slicks with sweat, her hair reverted back to her natural curls and his hair was damp and messy from her yanking on it. Iris head would roll back into the pillow with her mouth slightly open, moaning every time he would change the tempo of his thrust, or grind into her while he sucked on her lips. And he would grunt, clenching his jaw when she would scratch down his arms or place his head in the crook of her neck as she sucked on his ear.  
Iris's breathing is hard and uneven. She could feel every hard thrust, every rotate of his hip, each sped up in and out motion of his dick. He was stretching her in the right way. The feeling was still a little uncomfortable but it was more of good pain. Where the intrusion and invasion of his dick were so intense that it felt amazing. “Barry…” Iris moaned so loud as he sped up his thrust once more, now rutting into her as his eyes focused on her breast bouncing up and down. “Barr I-” She tried to talk but failed again.  
He bent his knees higher while still laying on top of her and ran his hands down to the crook of her legs, pressing them down into the bed on either side of her chest. “Shit, Iris…” He mumbles at the slight change in position, being able to slide deeper inside her. “Fuck...” He groaned, not having much to say but expletive as his head fell into her neck, breathing hard, skin flush and eyes shut as he pounded into her with her feet dangling on his shoulders.  
She felt that familiar feeling down in the pit of her stomach. This was shocking to her because she never usually orgasmed from penetration especially on the first try but then again she’s never slept with a man like him before. When she was with Scott it took him a while to learn her body and what she liked but it was like Barry had a cheat sheet and knew all the right buttons to press.  
She pulled his face from her neck and looked directly in his eyes. She didn’t want to speak and she doesn’t think she could speak without it coming out slurred or incoherent. She just wants to feel and lose herself in his eyes, in him. She hoped that she could convey through her eyes how close she was.  
Barry thought that she looked so beautiful. He wished he could see her like this every day of his life. “Good?”  
“Yesss” She grunts, dragging the word as her back arched, and her legs open wide while still being pinned to the bed as she feels him swivel his hip. “Make me feel so good baby…I’m close.” Her words alone made Barry grunted as he sat back on his knees, continuing to pin her legs down so he could pound into her faster. like she wanted and needed.  
“You want to cum? You want me to make you cum?” Barry lost it when she nodded her head, biting her bottom lip and moved her hand down past her stomach to rotate her fingers around her clit. It made his lip quiver and jaw clench, holding in a moan just watching her chase her release. He took a mental note of that as he felt his stomach burst with excitement at watching her fingers play with herself while he slides in and out of her.  
She couldn’t stop moaning or calling his and God’s name once he started to pistol his dick into her as hard as he could. He was a little afraid that he might break the condom but her voice was giving him chills up his spine. Her voice while having sex was his new favorite thing. Every moan, groan and even the sounds he couldn’t describe. Those unearth sounds are the best. Like it came from the soul. Every time she made a sound that was difficult to describe, it made his hips snap into hers. If he had to describe it it was close to a meow, a sigh, and a grunt all in one. This sound in particular made him want to bust. And he knew hearing that unique sound, her sexy body, and not wearing a condom would have him coming in minutes.  
Barry never enjoyed wearing condoms. He wore one with every girl except for that one time after him and his fiance broke up and he got drunk and slept with Patty but either than that he did for obvious reasons. But Iris was different, he was in love with her. He wanted to feel how wet she was, feel no barrier between them. It was still good but he knew without it would be mind-blowing.  
Iris started to vigorously rub against her clit as Barry fucked her. She watched him through hooded eyes. He wore a concentrated look on his face, veins in his neck and across his chest with his eyes glued to watching him enter her over and over again. It was hot watching him watch their body connect but she wanted to cum looking into his eyes. “Barry,” She beckoned, moving one of her hands to hold the apple of his cheek to get his attention and the other grabbed his hand from her leg and placed it on her clit for him to get her off.  
“Yeah?” Barry bites his lip while wearing a cocky grin, knowing that she was second from cumming. He moved his other hand from her leg, letting her thighs capture his waist in a tight grip as he hovered over her with his fist digging into the bed by her neck while his other hand continued to play with her clit.  
Yeah...please Barry.” She begged, digging into his biceps that was touching her clit, leaving dent marks and placing her other hand right on his chest over his heart as her hips started to grind up into him. Barry stopped moving completely as she lost herself. Fucking him to get herself off while she moaned.  
He sat back upright when she started to orgasm, he wanted to see everything as he hovered over her, pressing his fist into the bed by her sides as his fingers on her clit slowed. He was trying his hardest not to bust as her hip undulated upward. He rubbed against her even faster, picking back up to speed until he heard that familiar soul searching sound again. He watched her eyes roll back into her head before closing as her body snapped in two. “I’m cumming… Barry, I’m cum-.” Her body lifted off the bed as her head shook back and forth, shaking uncontrollably. Her hip continued to gyrate with a strained look on her face while screaming his name, trying to make her release last longer.  
Barry was really enjoying watching her loss herself but he couldn’t hold out anymore. While she was in the aftershock of her orgasm her pressed his body into hers, laying flat on top of her. “You’re so beautiful when you cum.” He licked his lips as he scanned over her glistened body with his dick throbbed inside her.  
“Stop, so embarrassing.” Iris tried to hide her face as she blushed but he moved her hands and put them around his neck, shaking his head no while his nose brushed hers as he placed his under her ass and started to thrust as hard as he could while his tongue was down her throat.  
He knew he wouldn’t last very long while thrusting into her as fast and hard as he could. He already felt the excitement bursting in his gut just watching her lose herself in him. Now the feeling was more intense and potent but what pushed him over the edge was the sounds she was making. All the moans and whines, all of it sexy and alluring. “So sexy,” He sighed breathlessly, feeling his energy being drained, pounded into her fast as he could, making the whole bed bounce.  
“Oh my God.” She said through gritted teeth, pushing at his shoulders to slow him down.  
He might be able to make her cum again. She was already screaming which told him that she was really sensitive to any touch and it would make her orgasm more intense but it was too late for that. His whole body tense up, dick throbbing was a tell-tell sign that he was about to bust. His balls tighten up, and his dicks start to twitch. “You cumming? Huh? Tell me.” She says sweetly with an innocent tone, kissing his unresponsive lips as she talks. She watched his face scrunch up and she felt his hands squeeze her ass in a vice grip.  
“Ugh,” He grunts with his teeth biting his bottom lip as he ejaculated into the condom after three rough thrusts. Barry laid on top of her for three minutes, breathing hard with her hands combing through his hair until he became soft and their skin chilled. “Finally,” He blew out a puff of air as he got up to tie the condom off and threw it away in the trash in the bathroom. When he sluggishly walked back in the room he saw Iris stretching out her legs with a smile on her face, an arm covering her eyes. “What you smiling about?”  
Iris watched him walk with a pep in his step over to the bed and lay on his back. Once his head hit the pillow his eyes instantly closed, feeling the tiredness of the entire week fall upon him. “Nothing,” She says with faux innocents.  
“Hmm, girl you know I rocked your world.” He sighs as he starts to relax, feeling sleep come upon him. This usually never happened. He would be up and at attention at least ten minutes after finishing. He guessed he was still tired from everything he did and the lack of sleep he didn’t get at the West house.  
“Sleepy?” Iris moves over into his personal space as her hand starts to rub back and forth across his stomach. She knew she would be sore in the morning but she needed him inside her again. She’s waiting two months for him and she was going to get what she was owed.  
“No,” He yawned. He was pretty tired. He worked up a good sweat. Now all he wanted to do was sleep with her in his arms. He would make up for it tomorrow all day but right now his dreams were calling his name. “Just resting my eyes-”  
“I thought you said you wanted to be a good boyfriend.” She says teasingly as she moves closer to him. Now laying in the crook of his side. Barry barely opened his eyes, about to protest and tell her he would repay her tenfold tomorrow but she spoke again before he could respond. “What happened to all night long.” She smiled seductively as she walked her two fingers down his stomach then rubbed her hands down his soft dick.  
“Ahh, Iris” Barry groaned, hips snapping up as his dick twitched. He watches her with hooded eyes as she starts to kiss across his chest. “Iris,” He starts to laugh hysterically, trying his damndest not to get hard as her tongue rotates around his nipple while her hand squeezes his dick. “Honey, I can’t-” Barry just wanted to sleep but obviously Iris really took what he said earlier to heart but he didn’t know if he could live up to it right now. His body was tired, exhausted. But try telling his dick and Iris that. She wasn’t letting up or stopping her kisses and touches.  
“Can’t what?” She whispered with a seductive smile on her face as she hiked her leg up over his stomach, laying half on top of him letting her foot graze his growing dick as her hand scratched along his nipple. She sucked and left little bites down his neck. “Can’t fuck me?” She licked his bottom lip and looked up into his sleepy eyes. She knew he was tired but she wanted to take advantage of this alone time. Who knew when they might get this time together again with him having a son and DJ’s birthday coming up in a couple of days. It’s been eight months since she’s had sex and she was going to take full advantage of his warm body.  
Barry moaned inwardly, feeling her foot rub against his semi-hard dick while her hand scratched across his rib cage, and her tongue brush against his lips. “So, now you’re teasing me… I’m gonna remember this you know.” He says with his voice strain but tries to chuckle as she replaces her foot with her hand.  
“I hope you do.” She whispers flirtatiously, moving her chest to lay on top of his, with her hot breath brushing his lips before kissing him. The kiss was slow but messy. Sucking on his bottom lip, and moaning when he opened his mouth to accept her tongue all while rubbing her chest against his as she continued to jerk him off feeling him grow harder and harder.  
“You drive me crazy Iris West.” He laughed as he smacked her ass which caused her to laugh along with him then smiled at each other after taking a much-needed breath from kissing. Barry reached for her leg that was laying on his chest and brought it over so she could straddle him. He grinds his hips up into her causing her to whimper. He knew this time he wouldn’t last very long with his stamina depleted and she was on top. So this might be the shortest ride of her life.  
“I love you too.” She smirked, giggling before she leaned down for a passionate kiss as she placed a hand under his head, gripping his hair as she felt him fully erected. He grip her ass, squeezing them apart as he grinds his hips up into her while brushing his tongue against hers. “I guess we need a condom or maybe-”  
*Knock knock* “Daddy?”  
“Shit,” Barry said under his breath. “Hold on DJ. Give me a minute okay? I’ll be right there.” Barry should have known that his son wouldn’t be able to sleep in his own bed after not seeing him for two months. Now he needed to make everything presentable before he opened the door. “I’m sorry,” Barry mumbles as he sits them both up, his hands now placed behind her back with her still in his lap.  
“Don’t be.” She grazed his face with her hand before kissing his lips softly. “You’re a dad first. I understand.” Barry smiled proudly at her. He honestly never believe that any other woman would understand either than Iris. That’s why he loved her so much because she understood that his son was his family and family came first.  
“I love you.” Barry stood up off the bed, holding her up with one arm around her waist before letting her down slowly as her core grazed his dick. He had to keep a straight face as he felt how wet she was. “You gonna get it tomorrow. I haven’t forgotten.” He says cockily as he lets her feet hit the floor, rubbing his hands up her back.  
“I didn’t. Trust me.” She says seductively as she looks up at him through her lashes. “I’m gonna go take a shower.” She bites her lips, trying not to look at his dick that was standing at attention as she moves his hands from around her back, slipping out of his embrace.  
“Okay,” He kisses her hand, watching her walk away backyards until her hand slipped out of his. He scanned over her entire naked body as she bent over causing him to grip himself to calm down as she searched for some clothes out of her suitcase and walked to the bathroom. He was stuck in a trans until his son knocked on the door again.  
*Knock knock knock* “Daddy, I can’t sleep.”  
“Okay, okay, give me one minute okay DJ?” Barry waited for his son to answer.  
“Okay, Daddy.” Barry hastily removed the comforter from the bed, seeing a wet spot in the middle of it from when they were making love and put it in the chair off to the side of the room. Opened the windows, whipping his hands in the air to get the sex smell out of his room. He even spread some cologne. Turned the tv on for him and found some underwear and sweats to put on to hide his hard-on. He walked to the door to open for his son then he looked around to check everything that’s when he saw the condom wrapper on the floor. He dived on the floor to get it and hide it in the end table drawer. Barry took a deep breath while approaching the door and opened it to see his son with sad, tired eyes, rubbing them with his stuffed batman toy in his hand.  
“DJ, what’s wrong?” Barry scooped him up and placed his head on his shoulder, rubbing his curls softly as DJ’s toy dangled in his hand.  
“I couldn’t sleep…I wanted to be with you.” He whined as his eyes glossed over.  
“Did you have a bad dream?” Barry asked gently as he rocked him with one arm under his bottom and his hand on his head while pacing the floor. He shook his head no. “Did you pee in your pull-up?” Barry asked as he felt to see if his butt was wet. DJ nodded his head yes, as Barry felt that it was a little damp. “You just had a little accident, it's okay.” Barry caressed his sons back as he felt tears on his neck. “Look at me.” DJ pulled his head out of his dad’s neck to look at him but he kept his eyes down. Barry walked over to one of the drawers to get an extra diaper, baby wipes, and a pair of shorts that he had in his room for a moment like this. Barry lifted his chin to look at him. “There’s nothing to be sad about. Stop crying okay?” Barry wiped his tears and kissed his forehead. “You know daddy used to pee the bed all the time when I was eleven.” Barry laid his son down on the bed, removing the wet diaper and wiped him up with the wet napkin.  
“Really?” DJ says curiosity with a giggle.  
“Yup,” While it’s funny to laugh about now. It wasn’t when he was a kid. After his father passed he had a lot of nightmares about the drunk drive taking his life and always ended up wetting the bed. His mother never knew. She was dealing with her own problems and he didn’t want to worry her. So he would handle it himself until Luna found all his hidden wet clothes in the trash outside. She never talked to him about it. She would just come into his shared room with Cisco to check on him. And when he did have an accident she’d make him shower, wash his clothes and held him until he stopped crying. She was always doing things for him that nobody knew about. She was always there to help him out and never made him feel embarrassed about it. “But see you’re a big boy. You’re not afraid to come to me if you have an accident or if you're scared.” Barry wraps the dirty wipe in his dirty diaper. He walked to the bathroom, cracking the door slightly open to throw the trash away. He stopped died in his tracks as he saw Iris under the water with her back toward him. She looked so good with the water cascading down her swan-like back, curvaceous hips and pump ass. He took a deep breath and said a silent prayer to himself to not do anything inappropriate in front of his son. As he close the door gently, to not startle her he thought to himself that she was definitely gonna get tomorrow. Any and everywhere that they had privacy. He walks back over to the bed and makes his son stand so he can step into a new diaper and short pants. “Daddy’s so proud of you. My beautiful boy.” Once Barry got his shorts on he grabbed DJ, playfully biting into his neck and kissed all over his cheeks. “Who’s a big boy?”  
“Me,” DJ laughed hysterically.  
“What was that?” Barry starts to tickle him.  
“ME!” He screams, laughing with a big grin on his face, showing off his dimples.  
“Alright, alright. Now time for bed.” He places DJ down, watches as he crawls on the bed that’s way too high for him and under the sheets. Then he sees Iris walk out of the bathroom with her hair in a messy bun, hoodie on and cut off sweats. It wasn’t that cold in his room but he understood why she was covering up. She didn’t want to tempt him but she was going to need to put on way more clothes then that if she thought she was doing him a favor. “Um, he had a little accident … So I was gonna let him sleep in here or I could just sleep in his room.” Barry felt a little awkward. It’s only ever been him and DJ and he didn’t know how Iris would feel about sharing a bed with a toddler. It was a little weird because they just met and he didn’t know how his son would feel about it either.  
“No, Barry it’s fine.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, as long as DJ doesn’t mine?” Iris makes a silly face at him to get him to laugh and it works. Then she opens her arms wide and he gets up, jumping on the bed to get to her and falls playfully in her arms.  
“I don’t mind daddy. She’s my friend.” DJ shows off his dimples as he smiles at her, holding her hand to continue to jump on the bed.  
“You sure?” Barry mouths to her.  
“Yes babe,” She mouths back.  
“Okay, DJ lets get under the covers. Big day tomorrow remember.” This was new for Barry. He never introduced a woman to DJ let alone share a bed with his girlfriend and child. This was different. But this was his new normal with his son and girlfriend and he loved it.  
Barry laid in between DJ and Iris. His back was turned to Iris as he cradled his son close to his body. By the time DJ relaxed, laying against his father’s chest he was slowly falling asleep. “I love you, my beautiful boy.” Barry kissed the top of his son's head, then reached his hand behind him to caress Iris’s hip. “I love you.” He cranes his head to whisper to her. Iris reached over his shoulder to kiss his lips and ruffle DJ’s hair.  
“I love you,” She hums as she pulls away slightly, looking into his eyes. “And your life.” She looks down at DJ and Barry's eyes follow, seeing her hand brush his son's curls then laid back down on her side of the bed while placing her hand on top of his that was on her hip.  
Barry's eyes watered. He never would have thought in a two years ago, hell even a year ago that this would be his life. That he would find love again. That he would have a future with a woman that he was madly in love with, who loved him just as much and was going to love his son. This was his new normal. To wake up every day knowing that he is wanted. That he and his son are wanted and loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WASN'T THAT ENDING GOOD AND THE SMUT ... JUST SO NASTY GURL.


	30. PERFECT CHEMISTRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY, IT'S OHYONAMETATY BACK AGAIN WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER!  
> THIS HAS BEEN THE MOST STRESSFUL CHAPTER. OVER 45,000 WORDS OF BLISS.  
> HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY AND PLEASE WRITE ME A LENGTHY REVIEW FOR ALL MY HARD WORK BECAUSE A BITCH IS GOING ON A BREAK... AGAIN.  
> THIS CHAPTER IS MAINLY SMUT AND WE FIND OUT SOME THINGS ABOUT BARRY THAT MAKES HIS CHARACTER A LITTLE MORE COMPLEXED AND FLAWED.  
> HOPE YOU LOVE THE CHAPTER AND I LOOK FORWARD TO READING YOUR REVIEWS.

HR: Hello everyone and welcome back to Love Island Central City. We have a lot to discuss today. First I have to announce that Ralph has left the show after social media caught wind of how bad he was in bed and decided that this show wasn’t for him but he did give us an update on his life and is now in love OR should I say obsessed with this new girl named Sue who works on our production crew and wanted me to put in a good word for him. Let's just say she has yet to respond. Moving right along to Caitlin and Ronnie who has had their first fight about … how to place the toilet paper on the roll. Am I reading this right? They are fighting over tissue… ugh I hate them... I mean love them. (smiles sarcastically.) But besides the fighting, Ronnie's dad seemed to like Cailtin. He says and I quote “I like Caitlin for my son because she makes sure his hands are always clean.” (Cringes while moving eyes back and forth) Onto Cisco and Gyspy. (Deep sigh) I hate giving bad news but Gypsy has left the show as well. She broke up with Cisco through text after having a screaming match about her getting drunk yesterday at Barry’s house instead of opening up more and getting to know his family. She left in the night while he was sleeping and didn't even say goodbye. Ugh, poor Cisco. I know for sure he thought that she was the one. But Gypsy thought otherwise. She expressed that he was moving way too fast for her, too invested in the fairytale/ happy ever after, and wasn't in love or ready for love, to begin with. But she hopes that he finds his person because he deserves it. Excuse my language but what the bloody fuck was that? Who breaks up with someone through text. That is not break-up etiquette. But it’s okay Cisco. We have someone special for you when you get back to the island and I know for a fact you will love this person and the person will love you back. Now about Wally and Linda. They have finally come up for air since arriving at the West residence. No sexing, making out, or touching will be happening under Joe’s house just ask BA. The first day went smoothly, way better than Barry’s time there because everyone already knows Linda and thinks they make a cute couple. Joe is a little apprehensive though. He’s worried about the whole age gap thing. Wally is still in his immature stage. Joe is concerned that Wally won't be able to handle a mature woman like Linda and it will be a long-distance relationship once he goes back to school. Joe also named off so many more problems. It gave Wally a headache but either then that Joe and Cecile approved. Joe also told Wally about Francine and beside the slight disappointment he shrugged it off. Now finally our favorites. Westallen (smiles wide at the camera that doesn't exist) and a new addition to the fan-favorite club Barry’s son DJ. He is so adorable. And did you see those big brown eyes? He definitely gets whatever he wants, when he wants, every day, all day. And who else smiled in delight at seeing Iris and DJ interact with each other? Nod your head if so. They’re like a cute blended family now but the drama is still looming around Westallen. With Patty constantly posting pictures of her and Barry with subliminal messages and Iris has been throwing shots right back at her. Which I might say is hilarious. Who knew Iris had a petty side. Oh, also this morning BA told production that he would not allow them to film today. Telling them he wanted so privacy and they would get more than enough footage tomorrow for DJ’s party. At first, production told him, no but then they came to an agreement that Barry and Iris would record their day themselves, and then production would edit the material. I wonder why he doesn’t want them to film… probably sex. Definitely sex. We saw the articles of clothing on the floor BA. We are no fools. Okay, I think that’s enough talking for now let's get into the episode. 

“Daddy,” DJ says with delight in his voice, sitting up on his knees as he mushes up his dad's face between his tiny little hands. DJ hears the sheets rustling on the opposite side of the bed and sees Ms. Iris move slightly under the covers as her back faces him. Last night DJ just couldn’t go to sleep. He dozed off a little but once he’s tv went off he couldn’t go back to sleep. He tried playing with his batman toy, counting the stars on his ceiling that are used as glow in the dark lights, he even tried turning the tv back on but he didn’t know what he was doing. As he laid their wide awake he started to feel alone and wanted to be with his daddy. He missed him so much and he tried to be a big boy and sleep in his bed but he couldn’t help it. When he creeped out his room he saw his dad and Ms. Iris clothes scattered around the living room leading up to his room. He didn’t understand what it meant and it scared him. His mind though the worst. Like maybe someone took them, or someone broke in, or maybe his dad left again and won't be back for another bazillion years. At the thought of not seeing his daddy again caused him to start peeing on himself. DJ ended up running to his dad’s room in a wet pamper while wiping his tears. He was frustrated with himself. He wanted to be a big boy. He would be three years old Friday and three-year-olds don’t get scared and pee themselves. Only babies do that. When his dad finally opened the door after what felt like twenty minutes of waiting he instantly felt comfortable and happy being in his arms. He loved his dad more than anything even more than his mom. “Daddy,” he whispers, taking his thumb to lift his dad's right eyelid but keep his movement soft and voice low, making sure he doesn’t wake Iris.  
“I’m up, I’m up,” Barry says groggily as he sits up with his eyes still closed stretching and yawning. DJ climbs into his dad's lap and Barry scoops him up, holding him bridal style as he blows raspberries into his neck and kisses all over his face. “My beautiful boy.” Barry lets him stand in between his legs as he ruffles his hair then checks his pamper to see if it’s dry. Thankfully it was. Which meant he had a good night's sleep. DJ was already a shy kid but his shyness could easily turn into being frightened or scared which usually led to a wet diaper but Barry was pleased that his son went a whole night without wetting himself or Barry’s bed.  
“Daddy we have to get up. It’s something o’clock and Nana’s appointment starts soon.” DJ mushes up his dad’s mouth, talking close to his face, trying to keep his voice as quiet as possible. “See.” DJ points to the clock on the nightstand. Barry chuckles, as he looks over at the clock out of the corner of his eye and sees that his son was right. It was time to get up even if he couldn’t tell time that well yet he still knew his numbers. DJ is very smart. Barry made sure of it. With him working in the school district Barry wanted to make sure that his son was ahead of the curve. Which means he knows how to tell time somewhat, he knows his ABC and 123 and he loves being read to so he could learn new words and phrases.  
“I see. Good job.” Barry raises his hand to give his son a high five. DJ smacks his hand making a loud clap noise.  
“Barr... Answer the phone.” Iris says in a sleepy voice, as she hugs her pillow, scooting her butt into him and falls right back to sleep.  
“Shh. We have to be quiet. Cause… cause Ms. Iris is sleeping.” DJ cups his own mouth with both hands, talking closely to his dad’s face.  
“Okay,” Barry cups his mouth just like his son before kissing his cheek. “Let’s get ready. Time to brush our teeth and then bathtime.” DJ scoots his little body off the bed and runs to the door waiting for his daddy while Barry pulls a white t-shirt over his head. Barry faces morphs into a tight lip smile as he looks over to see Iris peacefully sleeping with her hood over her head, leg hiked up, and the covers under her chin. God, he loved her. He never would have thought a year ago or even three months ago that this would be his new normal. That he would finally find a woman that he wanted to meet his son. That he would finally find someone who loved him and only him. Just looking at her his mind travels back to last night. All the passion, kissing, lovemaking, and moans. There was just no way he was letting the camera crew in to record today. The main reason was that he didn’t want them following them around while he took his mom on her physical therapy appointment, picking up her medication, or just helping her with things that she couldn’t do on her own. He didn’t want anyone to pity him or her. Also, once they got back he and Iris would be spending the rest of their day like Wally and Linda. Seclusion and privacy. Once he tended to DJ of course. Make sure he spends more time getting comfortable around Iris, feed him, maybe give him one of his gifts early today, -which reminds him that he needs to pick up DJ’s birthday cake- then go through their nightly routine for bed. “Alright time to get ready and maybe chicken nuggets for lunch,” Barry says excitedly as he rubs his hands together before walking over to his son, letting DJ drag him to his bathroom.  
“Yes! Chicken nuggets.”  
Barry decided to let Iris sleep. He would wake her after he got DJ ready. He hoped she wouldn’t be too mad because she always took a good hour or two to get ready but she looked so peaceful and didn’t want to bother her.

“Sooo, what do you think about yesterday? Did you have fun?” After brushing their teeth Barry took his son's dirty clothes off, putting them into the hamper and placed him gently into the warm bubble bath. DJ made sure to grab his favorite toy from his bedroom before they entered his bathroom. Barry got on his knees as he started washing his son's face and neck in the bathtub. This was Barry's and DJ's daily routine. DJ would usually wake him up to get ready for work and him ready for a day with his grandmother. DJ unlike Barry is jovial in the mornings but seeing him so happy and full of life brightens Barry’s morning. They sing and dance while brushing their teeth together, he lets DJ pick out his outfit for the day so he could learn how to coordinate, then prepare his bath.  
During the school year an hour before he has to go to work, he would always make sure he would have his morning set aside for DJ, unless he brought him to work with him when his mother needed a break. His son talked his ear off about any and everything before heading into work to deal with other parents' children and their problems. He also made his morning for DJ because once he got home he sometimes was still working and he would lose track of time being so lost in his work worrying about his kids from school. So father-son time was a necessity in the mornings for both of them.  
“Yes, I had a lot of fun.” Barry gestures for his son to lift his arms so he can wash his armpits with a cloth. DJ giggles and wiggles around at the tickle's feeling. This moment needed to be memorable for DJ so he can forget what he saw scattered around the living room. Barry knew he was fast but his son was faster. While he was picking up all the clothes and shoes, putting them all in a pile to wash his son had other plans. He was playing with Iris’s black bra. Wearing it on his head like Mickey Mouse ears, stretching the elastic like a slingshot, and waving it in the air playing with it. DJ thought it was a new toy but it was Barry’s. So Barry had to distract him and get him to focus on other things while bathing him.  
“What was your favorite part?” Barry reaches off in the corner of the tub to grab the shampoo to wash his hair. Barry wets his hair and pours a small amount of shampoo in his hand then spreads it evenly into his curly hair while DJ plays with his toy, splashing it in the water.  
“Hm,” DJ pauses to think, stroking his invincible beard like his dad. That alone makes Barry chuckle, rolling his eyes at his son's imitation of him. “Cake!” He says lightening up with glee.  
“Cake?” Barry asks sarcastically as he makes a goofy face looking at his son while continuing to rub in the shampoo. Barry's funny facial expression always makes him laugh. Barry was an expert in making DJ laugh.  
“Yeah, is there more-”  
“No, no, no,” Barry says sternly while shaking his head in a parental demeanor. “No cake for you today. You had two pieces yesterday.” Barry saw Iris sneak him another piece of cake and knew it would be a horrible decision because he would be too hyper to go to sleep but he stopped himself from taking it away. Seeing how his eyes filled with joy when Iris gave him the cake.  
DJ’s head dropped as he groaned. That boy loved to eat and loved sweets. Barry tickled his neck to get him to smile beside his pouty face. “Besides, your birthday is tomorrow and you can have all the cake and ice cream you want.”  
“Really?” Barry nods his head like a proud father. “Yes!” He grins widely, showing all his baby teeth as he makes his toy dive in the water. “Can Ms. Iris have some cake too?” DJ noticed that his daddy’s friend didn’t eat much or drink like his dad did every week. He was never allowed to have any because it was for big people and it smelled really bad anyway. Whatever the drink was would make his dad really funny and clumsy sometimes and other times he would have to be tucked in at night by his grandma because his dad was upset or would be out past his bedtime. But this birthday he hoped to stay up late and have fun with his mom, dad, and his new friend.  
“Of course she can.” Barry gets a cup out of the bottom of the sink to wash the soap out of his hair. “About Ms. Iris, or just Iris - you can just call her Iris…what do you think about her?”  
DJ waits to answer as he squeezes his eyes shut tightly so no soap gets in even though his father is blocking his eyes with his hand. Shielding his eyes with his hand placed against his forehead like he was saluting. “She’s pretty.” He smiles shyly showing off his dimples.  
“Pretty?” Barry questions with a light tone to his voice as he gets a comb to start detailing his curls.  
DJ nods his head. “And nice and she has long pretty hair like mommy… and her skin looks just like mine.” DJ raises his wet arms for his dad to see which causes Barry to smile as he finishes combing through his curls and pulls the drainer to let water out of the tub then gets DJ’s favorite duck towel with a duck face as the hood to go over his head. He helps DJ out of the tub, wraps him up in the towel, and pulls the hood over his head.  
It wasn’t lost on Barry when he saw his son looked at Iris like she was his match, his equal. Barry was a white man and his mother was a white woman. Nobody in DJ’s life looked like him and he knew that his son saw the difference. It saddened him that he did. He didn’t want his son to think he was different or less than because of his skin. But it did bring joy to his heart to see his son be able to gravitate to Iris just because he noticed something physical about her that was exactly like his. “Yeah, her skin is beautiful just like yours.” Barry kisses his son's brown cheek sweetly then poking his nose as takes him into his bedroom and places him on his toddler bed to get him ready for the day. “How…” Barry gulps, feeling anxiety creeping up his spine as he gets eyes level with him, bending on his knees as he rubs lotion into his baby soft skin. “How would you like to have a little friend…” Barry sighs, knowing that he couldn’t sugar code this conversation. “I mean how about a little brother, or sister that looks just like you?” It terrified Barry deeply to even think about having another kid and going through the process of feeling insecure or uncertain during the pregnancy like before but after his conversation with his mom if and when he and Iris decide that they are equally ready for children he wants to make sure his son is ready and aware also.  
“A baby brother. Just for me?” DJ bounces on the bed with a huge smile on his face as the duck head faps up and down while Barry tries to dry his hair.  
DJ would love to have a baby brother to play with, share his toys with, and go places with just like his dad and Uncle Cisco. He really wanted a brother but he would be fine having a sister too or maybe he could have both. He didn’t know where babies came from but from all the movies he’s watched there's always two parents in the house and the mom's belly was also huge before they had kids. But that wasn’t his reality. He saw his daddy every day but his mom only sometimes and they didn’t act as they did in the movies. It also confused him because at his last birthday party his mother’s husband didn’t come and his parents were actually laughing and having a good time together. They were like a family that he saw in those Disney movies. His mom even spent the night which was something she never does. He wondered if she would this week? He hoped she would. “Is mommy going to spend the night tomorrow like last time so I can have a baby brother for my birthday,” DJ asked with a heartwarming smile on his face as he stood up on his bed, bouncing up and down on it. He was so excited not only for his birthday but for a baby brother and sister. This would be the best gift ever.  
Barry blinks a couple of times. “Spend the night? What are you talking about son?” Barry questions, as he stands abruptly, gently placing him down off the bed and grabs his pamper to help him put it on.  
“Mommy spent the night at my last birthday party. She woke me up the next morning to tell me goodbye.” DJ says matter of factly as he pulls up his dad helps him pull his pamper up then his Tom and Jerry shirt, blue jean shorts then hops back on the bed so he’s dad could put his shoes on.  
Barry was shocked at the news that he was hearing. His ex spending the night was something that nobody was supposed to know about, especially DJ. He never wanted to give his son false hope that they were getting back together. What happened last year was a huge mistake. A mistake that will never happen again, EVER. At this moment Barry was no longer in the mood to discuss having more babies with his son. He was now ticked off that his son knew that his mother spent the night which he knew would bring DJ excitement. It made Barry hate her more. Hate her for confusing his son, hate her for what happened last year, and hates her for cheating which caused him so much pain in the first place.  
Five minutes later DJ was still talking about his mother having a baby. Barry was talking about himself and Iris starting a family together, not his ex. He never meant to confuse his son about him and his mother getting back together but that was too late now. He kept going on and on about a baby brother that was in his mother's belly, or how she would spend the night again for his birthday. Barry never raised his voice or was too authoritative with his son but his temper was building the more his son talked about his mom. “Alright, alright, enough about your mom,” Barry says through his teeth while trying to sound as gentle as possible as DJ holds onto his dad’s pink, walking out of his room. “Today is about Nana. We have to give her a lot of support and encouragement at her appointment today, remember?”  
“Yes, daddy,” DJ says timidly as his smile dims a little, knowing that his dad always gets this strain expression on his face when talking about his mom. Making DJ believe that he is angry or upset with him. Barry sees the sadness in his son's face and hates himself immediately for bringing a frown to it. Barry rarely disciplined DJ, there was never really need to unless he was sneaking candy into his pamper. He was a good boy. He was obedient, courteous, funny, and smart. But sometimes when he would bring up his mother or get super excited when his mother called or came by Barry would just get aggravated and hot-headed about it but he always made sure to never let that show around DJ or lash out at him about it. His son was already inquisitive about everything but he didn’t need to know about this. He didn’t need to know why he would get so angry at his mother or why they weren’t a family-like DJ saw on tv. His son wasn’t ready for that conversation and if Barry was going, to be honest with himself he wasn’t either. He didn’t know if he ever would be.  
“Hey,” Barry got down on his level as he tickled his stomach to make him giggle. “Remember chicken nuggets for lunch and if you’re a good boy…” Barry saw DJ’s eyes light up immediately and he didn’t even finish his sentence. But before he could finish he heard Diana and his mother laughing by the entryway. He took his phone out of his pocket to look at the time and it was exactly ten minutes until his mother's appointment. “Damn,” Barry mutters under his breath as he picks DJ up and walks toward the forway. “Mom just gives me five minutes to get dressed-” Then he remembered Iris was still sleeping in his bed and he knew she couldn’t get anything done in five minutes. “Or maybe DJ, Iris and I could meet you there-”  
“Or maybe DJ, Diana, and I could go to my appointment and you could maybe show Iris around the house.” Nora smiles at Barry knowingly. Nora wasn’t naive. She knew her son had needs. She knew why he would stay out late and sometimes not be back till the early morning and from what that lame excuse for a fiance and mother did to him he deserved to have a little fun and enjoy his time with his new girlfriend. Nora didn’t want them wrecking the whole house but maybe have a little fun doing what adults in love do on his side of the house.  
“Mom…” Barry was speechless. Was she saying what he thinks she’s saying? Him and Iris alone. By themselves. The whole house to themselves. Why?  
“Besides I’m sure Iris would much rather be relaxing here than seeing me break a sweat while doing curls with ten-pound dumbbells in my hands.” Nora pats her lap for DJ to climb into to sit as Barry looks on with an astonished look on his face. His mother was really giving him the okay to miss her appointment - which he never does- so he could have some alone time with his girlfriend. But again why? Barry has never missed any of his mother's appointments and promised her he never would. It put a big strain on his relationship with his ex but he didn’t care. His mother was the only real family he had left and he would be damned if something happened to her when he wasn’t there. So he always made sure to put her appointment and meetings according to his schedule. But now she wanted him to stay?  
“Mom, are you sure? I mean I’ve never missed one of your appointments before… You know what I’ll just put on some shoes. Iris can just stay-”  
“Barry,” Now Nora was using her stern voice that still worked on her 27-year-old son. “I will be fine.” Nora understood why Barry wanted to go so bad. He vowed to her that he would never miss any of her appointments after he became her primary caregiver. Especially after their big blow-up about her surgery.  
When he was going for his master it was a lot of tension between them because she was stressing him out and he was being stressed out by his ex-fiance as well. They were both pulling him, stretching him to capacity. Pulling him in different directions. She never knew how Barry got through it. Dealing with her needs, his pregnant fiance needs, having to study and work. He never had time for himself. Well, that had to change. Nora didn’t want to feel like a burden. Depending on her son when he had a son and now girlfriend that needed his undivided attention. Nora has never seen her son this happy before and she just wanted him to actually enjoy being in love with a nice young lady for a change.  
Barry ran his hand through his hair with an unsure look on his face. “Are you sure? Because I could -” Barry points to the clothes from yesterday that he has sat on the couch.  
“Son,” Nora gently grabbed her son's arm, reassuring him that she would be fine. “It’s just physical therapy, Barry.” She says nonchalantly. At the moment Barry realized her implication. Her body language was nonchalant, her facial expression is pointed yet her eyebrows keep implying something else. She wants him to have sex. Well, she probably doesn’t want to know that much but she definitely implies that he and Iris need to reconnect on a physical level. Which he isn’t mad about at all. His body instantly got excited at that fact alone. Barry knows for a fact if DJ stayed in his room last night he would have missed his mother’s appointment by a couple of hours instead of minutes. “Besides you have some errands to run, remember.” Nora's look gives him another pointed look as she covers DJ’s ears. Barry squints his eyes at his mother with his head cocked now that he has figured out what she was doing. “You have to pick up the C.A.K.E for the birthday boy and then I was going to take him to the A.Q.U.A.R.I.U.M. as an early surprise for being such a good boy.” Nora spells out the words, moving her hands from his ears as she runs her hands through DJ’s brown curls. Even though DJ was smart and could read a little and was starting to learn how to spell out words. Doing more than the average three-year-old she was spelling too fast for him to comprehend and she did that on purpose.  
“Oh, he’s going to love that. Okay, then I’ll let you guys go. Diana makes sure to give me an update on what happens or if she needs more supplies.”  
“Will do,” Diana says as she unlocks Nora's wheelchair. “I’ll text or call you as soon as we're done.”  
“Great,” Barry gets on his knees to talk to his son as he plays with his tiny fingers. “Okay, you have fun and be a big boy okay?”  
“Yes, Daddy.” DJ smiled already knowing that this day would be nothing but fun. Every time someone covered his ears it was because they were hiding something from him and usually he could eat it. And he hoped it was cake and ice cream.  
“Okay have a good day.” Barry stands and bends over to kiss his son on both cheeks and under his chin then gives him a big hug, then his mother does the same to him. “And I’ll be here when you get back to hear all about your awesome day.” Barry smiles, fluffing DJ’s hair while talking to him then moves past Diana to open the door for them. Once outside he made sure to help Diana push his mother up the ramp to get into the van. After helping her he made sure his son was safe and secure in his car seat before kissing him goodbye. He watched as they drove off, waving his hand, smiling as he watched his son do the same with his little hand sticking out of the window. “Silly boy.” Barry chuckled to himself as he saw Diana make a swift right out of view. That when Barry sprung into action, snatching his shirt over his head before he could even make it back into the house. He locks the door behind him and quickly grabs all the clothes from last night and races to his side of the house, almost tripping over his feet as he drops them on the floor in the corner of his study. He could wash them later. Right now his mind was on something else or rather someone else. When he got back into his room he saw Iris still fast asleep on her side facing toward the bathroom with the sheet now pooled around her back, hoodie raised slightly, showing just a sliver of her backside. His dick twitched in his pants watching her sleep as she hiked her leg up higher, showing off a sliver of her thigh. He hastily tugged his sweat and boxers down, stroking himself a few times before walking over to his suitcase to get a condom -putting the rest in his end table, and placing it under his pillow. He slowly and cautiously slides under the covers so he doesn’t startle her awake. He is filled with excitement and energy. It was strange for him because he was not a morning person but he guessed finally being alone with Iris did that to him. This was new for them. They made love for the first time last night and even if it was short-lived and didn’t last all night as he planned. It was still good. But right now he just wanted to fuck her. He was weighing the decision of using a condom. He didn’t want to use one but wasn’t sure how she felt about it. Hopefully, he could work her up to it so he could really feel her. Condoms were a necessity for him and his lifestyle before Iris. He used them all the time with other girls but she was different. She was his girlfriend and hopefully in the far, far future... she’ll be more. And since he was committed to just her why not try to have sex raw.  
He moves closer to her as quietly as he can, lightly brushing his lips over her clothed shoulder and down her arm. He moves slow and calculated. Not wanting to scare her or wake her up in shock but rather have her believe she's having the best-wet dream of her life that in turn is really her reality. Wanting her to be dripping wet, body glistening and wanting, begging for his dick before he even slides in. “Iris…” He whispers breathlessly with a husky undertone as his fingers dig into her side and lips ascend her shoulder to her hoodie covered neck. He gently pulled the hood off of her head, letting her messy top bun fall into a low raggedy bun. She was beautiful in any kind of light as he stares at her gorgeous face in seduction. He glides over, even more, his whole naked body pressed against her clothed one. Invading her space as his hand slowly grazes over her stomach, raising her hoodie above her belly button in the process. Smoothing his hand up past her stomach to lightly cup her breast, squeezing the undercarriage as he leaves wet kisses across her neck.  
“Mhh,” She moans beneath her breath, body starting to heat up while her mind is dreaming of him. She’s not yet fully awake but she was getting there as she felt his finger rotate around her nipple then tugging it gently between with his fingers as his kisses moved from her neck to her jaw then reached over her to kiss her unresponsive lips which caused her panties to get a little damp.  
Barry really didn't have much to say at the moment. This was unusual for him because he was a talker but after his son woke up unexpectedly and stop their sex escapades last night he just needed this one good fuck. A couple of fucks. Just fast and hard, loud and rough, up on every counter and up against every wall. Pounding into her from every angle and position. That all his body craved right now.  
“Mmm,” Iris moans from the dept of her throat, feeling him rub his dick up against her clothed ass as he grunts into her ear, nibbling on it as well. Her mind was still mush from floating in and out of sleep but the more Barry touches her and kisses her the wetting and more alive her body got. She kept her eyes closed, enjoying the moment of having her boyfriend's big hands pull off her cut off sweat and underwear down past her butt, filling up on it, squeezing it, smacking it just like she liked. “Babe-” She gasps feeling his long, strong finger dig into her pussy from behind. Curling it against her walls. He added another finger causing her legs to involuntary twitch. “Barry…” She drags his name, feeling his moist mouth start to suck the sweet spot on her neck behind her ear while his fingers continue to pump in and out of her with his wrist and forearm rubbed against her ass. She moves her hand behind her to the nip of his neck, scraping her nails across it. “Oh my God.” She mumbles incoherently under her breath, eyes still closed tightly as his hand moves around her front to play with her clit, fingers rubbing at a quick pace. Her hips start to follow the movement of his fingers as her fingers grip his hair, tightening the faster his fingers go. Her quiet moans and sighs turn into loud groans and whimpers of his name. She would have never expected to wake up like this. With his head in the crook of her neck and his long finger giving precise rubs to her clit. What was he doing up before her anyway -she wasn’t complaining, it just was unusual. He wasn’t a morning person at all. That’s when she remembers his mother had a doctor's appointment that they need to get ready for but the most important thought that came to her mind was that DJ was in the room on the other side of the bed. Iris sits up abruptly, pulling her hoodie down over her body and looks over to the other side of the bed. “Oh God,” She blows out a puff of air. She places her hand on her chest, breathing a sigh of relief as she brushes her hand over her untamed hair. It was one thing to mess around in the bed with her boyfriend at her father's house but it was extremely inappropriate and very disturbing if he tried to do it with his son on the opposite side of him. She plops back down against her pillow, laying on her back with her arm over her eyes until she hears Barry start chuckling. “What so funny Bartholemew?” She tries to say smartly.  
“The fact that you would even think for a second that I would do anything remotely close to sex in front of my son... Ann.” He says back smartly as he gets up on all fours. One hand places by her head as the other pulls her hoodie up over her chest with his knees on either side of her barricading her in between him. As he hovers over her he leaves peck all over her face. Leaving her lips for last as he pecked her unresponsive lips twice.  
“Shut up,” She chortles, turns into a breathless sigh as she lays there lifelessly while his lips descend her body, cupping both breasts as his lips drag down between the two then sucks and licks each nipple until he is satisfied by how hard they were. He maneuvers down her stomach sucking the skin between his lips until his mouth makes a pop noise, occasionally biting the skin, leaving wet kisses in the crevice of her thigh. He moves under the sheet, pulling her pants down a little more to kiss the top of her vagina and suck on her lips causing her head to roll back with her face scrunched up in pleasure.  
She just woke up. She was too lazy to be an active participant. She just wanted to feel as he ravished her body, making it writhe, sweat, and tense up.  
Barry chuckles at her sassiness as he works his way back up her body while he kicks the sheets down the bed. While her hand stays covering her face he kisses the places that her arm wasn’t covering. He grabs her opposite hand, kissed the inside of her palm, working his way up her arm to her shoulder then the inside of her neck causing her to bite down on her lip, trying to keep her sexual sound inside her mouth as he kisses the section that connects her neck to her jaw then kisses under her chin and down the middle of her neck. He pulls back to look at her, removing her hand from her face and pins it to the pillow beside her. “Hi,” He says with charm and messy bed hair as his lips spread into a wide smile.  
“Hi,” She repeats in a girly voice, smiling back shyly as he intertwined his fingers with the hand that was covering her face while his other hand strokes her waist as he slowly lowers his head to kiss her lips with a teasing smile.  
“DJ and my mom left with Diana about five minutes ago to her appointment. So, we are all alone.” He flirts as he wiggles his eyebrows playfully before pecking her lips again and she willingly responds this time. “And have the house all to ourselves for a couple of hours.” He roams over her body, smiling greedily as he sees her pussy glistening from the wet kisses he left on it.  
“Oh,” She rolls her eyes with a smirk. “Well, good morning then handsome.” She wraps both her arms around his neck, pulling him down to lay on top of her chest to chest, kissing his top lip than the bottom as she feels his dick make contact with her thigh.  
“Good morning gorgeous.” He gives her that charming smile that she loves, gliding his hands up her stomach then over her breast while his thumbs graze her nipples and the rest of his fingers grip her side boob then lifting the garment over her head and throwing it on the floor. Then he scoots back on his knee to pull each leg out of her sweats one by one, lifting her lower body off the bed to take her panties off as well, throwing them behind his shoulder at the foot of the bed. “I think I owe something right?” Voice husky with a glint in his eyes, positioning himself between her legs on all fours as he slowly wets his thumb with his tongue then rubs it around her clit as he holds himself up with his other hand while craning his head down to sweetly kissing her.  
“I think you owe me a lot…” Her eyes were challenging while her feet rubbed against his legs, mouth brushing his as she felt a bundle of nerves in her private area every time his thumb made an upward motion.  
“Yeah?” He challenges back, hovering over her with one hand fisted into the pillow above her head and the other takes his dick in his hand to rub against her clit causing her body to involuntary spasm and jump. His eyes darken instantly as her hips started to rut up against him while her eyes concentrated on his. This was the second time that Barry wasn’t using sex to cope with his insecurities and emotions. Looking for praise and validation in the bedroom from women who didn’t even know his middle name or a woman who he never felt genuinely comfortable with to tell her the truth about his life.  
He loves Iris and wants her to enjoy herself just as much as he is. He was holding back last night but only because she was so tight and tense and he didn’t want their first time to be too uncomfortable for her. But now he just wanted to fuck her but not in the way that he has with Patty or other women. He wants to pound into her warm pussy while spilling words of adoration, kissing all over her face while his hips slowly grind into her, telling her how much he loves her while he’s balls deep inside of her, and for her to express how good and wanted he makes her feel while he lays chest to chest on top of her with her legs over his shoulders. He wants to give all of himself to her something that Patty knew nothing about. Patty has never seen this passionate, wanting, needy side of him in the bedroom and she never will.  
Fucking someone he is emotionally invested in versus fucking random women or Patty was different. When he would have sex with Patty it was never passionate, definitely intense but never fervent. He never showed any form of deep connection or love for her. He was always on a mission to satisfy himself and his needs to sleep with someone out of pure lust for their body. He would use drinking and sex as a way to escape. Using sex and drinking as a hallucinogen but not as a cure. It seemed like nothing would heal his open wound. Until he met Iris. But before her, he was always going to Patty when he was angry, sad, confused, a little tipsy, and definitely when he was horny. She was there or rather her opening her legs for him gave him a temporary release to his pain and suffering. Every time they fucked it was always about him and what he needed. Fucking her brains out until he came down from his high. Sleeping with Patty also always gave him a boost in confidence that he realized never did anything to mend his broken heart like he thought it would. She was the true definition of a friend with benefits. He would just send her a racy text, tell her he was coming over or sometimes not even texting or call he would just knock on her door. Once there he never did much talking leading up to sex. There was no need, she knew what he was there for. He would just knock on her door late at night and rip her clothes off and she never told him no. She knew what he wanted, what he needed but that didn’t stop her from pushing for answers. And Barry hated that. That’s why he would usually leave after sex. All she did was hammer him with questions and concerns. She often tried to get him to spend the night, often tried to get him to talk about other girls he’s been with, she’d even tried to comfort him or force him to talk about things that he didn’t feel comfortable with. Patty would try to be his comforter and confide but he didn’t need either one from her. He just wanted what was between her legs at night and to be her friend during the day. He didn’t need her trying to cross the lines at the wrong time, all the time. That’s why he will always regret sleeping with her in the first place because she always blurred the lines. And Barry couldn’t lie the sex was good sometimes amazing but it was only good because his purpose was always to chase that nut never worrying about pleasing her. They rarely did foreplay. He didn’t even do much-talking leading up to it but in the act, he would talk filthy to her which made him feel on top of the world. Hell, he sometimes didn’t even kiss her during. He was such a selfish lover but he didn’t want to be that way with Iris. She deserved all the passion, all the love, all the kissing and foreplay, and all the adoration. He would go mindless when he would fuck other girls but he never wants to be that way with Iris. He wants to cater to all her needs in and outside of the bedroom rather than just using her body as a vessel to make him cum. He wanted to learn every inch of Iris West. He wanted to learn the differences in her moans, whines, grunts, whispers, and that unique sound that he loves so much. He wanted to learn how to make her body tense, spasm, arch, thrust, shake. He needed to know everything that pleased his woman. No woman was the same and all experienced pleasure differently. Some liked nice and slow with a nice flow and cadence while others just wanted it fast and rough with no rhyme or rhythm. But then again Barry always did what he liked with other girls which were rough and mindless. Fucking them to his heart's content or until his dick was. After his ex, he was a different man in the bedroom when he didn't care and just needed a quick nut. And he feels a little bad because Patty has been the main one that he would ram his dick into without any rhyme or reason and be out the door in the next hour. He still feels terrible how everything went down but she knew what it was. When they had sex it was never emotional -even though he was fighting an emotion battle on the inside- just causal sex. Their sex lacked anything real. The mission was always to boost his ego and make himself feel good rather than his partner and while most of the girls like it he wasn’t in it for them. Just for the praise. He never wants to be that way with Iris. He only wants to love her. Iris will always be on a higher level than the rest. He just hoped that he could keep himself in check tomorrow. It seems like every time he sees or talks to his ex he gets that urge to be reckless and he always ends up doing something he rejects. Like what he did last year and all the times he has emotionally drunk. But he could never be reckless with the woman he loves. He wants nothing more than to just connect with her on a deeper level. Have them both enjoy themselves making love. And he no longer needed his girlfriend feeling insecure about Patty. A girl that he shared many nights with, in the least romantic ways possible. He needed Iris, he needed more than just a woman he could bend her over and fuck, he needed more than just a woman who would spread her legs for him whenever he wanted, he needed more than just a girl that begged him to love her. He needed more and Iris was his more.  
Iris matters more to him than any other woman he’s ever been with and he wants to express that love and passion every day that he’s with her.  
“Yeah,” She sighs as she watches him move down her body, lower himself between her legs with a devilish look on his face. He holds her thick thighs apart with both hands, opening her wide while his fingers dig into the meat of them. She holds his gazes, breath quickening as she sees his green eyes darken even more and his eyes dilate. He sticks his wet tongue out, taking his first stroke to her clit as his eyes stay glued to hers from his position below her. “Uhh,” She mutters, trying to hold eye contact with him but his tongue was relentless. Her head rolling back into the pillow with her mouth slack as his tongue rotates around her clit over and over again. Her stomach clenches and releases as his mouth sucks on her lower lips, his tongue flicks her bulb, making her lower reigns flutter with eclectic energy. “Okay, okay okay.” She repeats quickly, feeling herself get that euphoric feeling in the pit of her stomach as he sloppily ate her out causing her whole body to sweat and her ass to lift and clench at the motion of his tongue.  
He feels her try to back up against the headboard but his grip is too tight on her thighs as he easily pulls her back down and starts taking long strokes of his tongue that starts at the bottom of her pussy and ends at the top of her clit. “Barry...baby I-” The lower half of her body levitates off the bed then falls back down repeatedly as he suctions his lips around her clit causing her hands to fist in the sheet and her thighs start to quake. For her clit to jump and her body to glisten in between her breast, across her forehead, down her navel to in between her thighs.  
“Mhm, taste so good Iris.” He says between licks, feeling her body about to break in half as he inserts his tongue in her hole, tongue fucking her with it.  
She was on the brink of orgasming but she wanted him inside of her when she did. She needed to feel his dick inside of her while her wall contracted around it. “Barr… please.” She reaches her hands down to pull him up by his face to lay on top of her as her legs wrap loosely around his waist. He wore a confused look on his face as Iris squished his cheek together, bringing his poked out lips to her as she kissed him. Iris thought he looked pretty funny with his hair in every angle, mouth glistening with her essence and eyebrows knitted together. “I need you inside me.” She whispers innocently into his mouth as she reaches for his dick, stroking while the other holds his jaw in place as she kisses him messily, tasting herself on his tongue.  
“Baby, ugh,” Barry shudders as she reaches around to his butt to bring him as close as humanly possible as her tongue licks into his mouth, lifting her hips into his. Barry aimlessly reached for the condom under his pillow with his mouth still connected to hers. He sat up quickly, ripping the condom with his teeth then he saw Iris eyebrows crease, face turning into a frown. “What wrong?” He asks breathlessly but sincerely with his eyebrows furrowed as he slides it on his shaft.  
“Nothing,” She responded quickly with a big smile on her face. “Nothing… I just been waiting all night for you.” She bit her bottom lip shyly as she rakes her hand down his chest causing his eyes to squeeze shut as he groans inwardly. Iris wasn’t lying; she has been waiting for him to be inside her again but not with a condom. She doesn’t know why her mind keeps going to the uncharted territory, wanting him to cum inside her. No barrier, no condom. Just him. She was thinking crazy, right? She wasn’t on birth control and did not need to be twenty-five and pregnant. She needed to think logically. And Barry was. She has so many things that she hasn’t accomplished in her work life yet. She still has yet to even get her website running right or seeing any big revenue yet. Her getting pregnant right now would affect her personal life as well. She has yet to build an unbreakable bond with DJ. He is still a toddler who needed a lot of attention and it wouldn’t be right by him if she got pregnant right now. But then again Barry could just pull out. It’s not always a successful method but it is a method. Then Iris immediately thought against it remembering that that's how she got pregnant the first time. But then again she could have a baby and work and build a relationship with DJ in the process. She could handle it. She thinks... no, she knows she’s ready for children. She mentally rolled her eyes at herself. She was so baby crazy. She needed to think rationally. Knowing that they’ve only been together two months and Barry already has a child still in diapers. They had to use protection, at least right now. Right?  
“Oh, okay…” Barry wondered what that was about. His mind immediately started to think negatively. What if she didn’t enjoy the sex? Was she faking it? Barry hated having these insecurities creep back into his mind. Years of second-guessing himself after his ex cheated caused that. Having her willing to open her legs for someone else made him think less of himself as a man and what he wasn't doing right in the bedroom as well as taking care of his household.  
Iris saw the detachment in his eyes but didn’t understand why. She hoped it wasn’t because he figured out why she was hesitant for him to put on the condom. Because that would ruin the entire mood. “Fuck me, baby.” She whines as she opens her legs wider for him, rubbing her hands up his arms into his hair as her legs did the same against his back and butt.  
The challenging glare came back into his eyes as he rakes them over her body. He licks his lips as he looks back up and meets hers and sees her hooded eyes glaring back at him. “You love me?” He says gently asking, with his jaw clenched as he holds himself at the base of his dick then slid inside her. As he slowly slides into her, her eyes roll back, body tense as she takes a deep inhale.  
Iris again felt the intrusion of her tight walls being penetrated. He was so hard inside her, stretching her as no other man has. Iris was so excited to finally add sex to their growing relationship and boy was he excited. He got her so wet and worked up from feasting on her pussy that this time as his dick pushed into her wall cavity over and over again it wasn’t painful or uncomfortable. It was nothing but raw -well not raw yet- pleasure.  
She nods her head repeatedly to his question, as he gives her deep strokes, making her moan deep within her soul with arms locked across his shoulders as he pumps into her repeatedly. “Tell me,” He commanded in a whisper as his hands dug into her sides. She answers back quickly with moans and whines of his name with her head pressing back into the pillow, eyes closed tightly and mouth hanging open as her nails dug into his biceps.  
When she didn’t answer with coherent words Barry raised his body, sitting on his knee, gripping her rib cage as he fucked her hard. “Tell me.” He grunts, teeth digging into his bottom lip as his thrust picked up speed, watching her back arch high off the bed, hands pulling the sheet from underneath her off the corners of the bed as she screamed.  
“Fuck, I love you,” She whimpers in a yell as loud as she could. “I love you... Only you.” She whines frantically as her face screws up in pleasure, eyes starting to water as she holds onto Barry’s wrists that had a vice grip on her sides. Barry loved seeing her like this. Body slick with sweat, lips pouty from kissing and open slightly because she couldn’t keep quiet, eyes hooded with desire, and her hands clawing at his skin just like he liked.  
When she said “only you” it turned him on so much. His insecurities sometimes got the best of him. He would think terrible things about himself, especially in the bedroom area. Having Iris love him for him. For his flaws and all. His Iris stood out from the rest. The only woman who loves him the way he loves her. Just thinking about how much she loves him, cares about him, and wants him in every way possible made his dick harder than it had been with any other girl. It made him want to heighten the experience for both of them.  
Still sitting upright he glides his hand down her leg, grabbing her ankle to put it onto his shoulder. He kissed up her leg to her ankle then her foot as he changes his fast fucking into a slow body roll, dick moving in and out of her at a slow pace as his ass clenched at every push. He then moves her leg over his head to connect with her other one, pressing his fist into the mattress as he leans over her, sloppily kissing her pouty lips while she moans, holding onto his face. “I think I owe you something new, hmm?” He says with a cocky grin as he quickly slides out of her and turns her on her side then positioned himself behind her. Iris takes a deep inhale, back arching as he slides back into her from behind, placing his hand in the crook of her leg as he holds it up halfway.  
Barry was loving this. Getting to fuck her from the side as her ass bounced off his lower stomach. Hearing the smack of her of their bodies colliding, hearing her groan in a high pitched voice as his hand digs into the back of her knee. She felt so good and he was so deep. Deeper than he has before. He was losing himself in her, biting down on his bottom lip with a focused look on his face as he held her leg up high, feeling his ball slap against her as his hip moved faster.  
“Shit, Barry. Ah, I-” She made that hypnotizing sound that he loves so much but this time she was screaming that sound over and over again as he pushed into her. The sound of their sex bouncing, echoing off the wall. He was hitting her in just the right spot over and over against causing her to move her hand behind her, scratching, pulling at his hair as his dick rubbed quickly against her walls.  
He releases his hands from her leg and it falls against the other, clenching her legs closed together. His hand ran up her body, squeezing her side as he lifted his knee, placing his foot on top of his other leg to go deeper and fuck her harder. He slowed his thrust and started pounding into her, snapping his hips into her. His hand was now digging into her the meat of her side as his dick did the same while his other hand reached around her neck to hold onto her breast. At every pound came a moan, scream, or incoherent praises. The sounds she’s making is music to his ears like an aphrodisiac. It made him just focus on wanting to bring those sounds out more clearly as they cling to each other's bodies. Her hand roughly scratches up his arm then holds onto the side of his face that was grunting in her ear while both his hands roamed over her entire body. He nibbled on her neck, she ran her hands through his beard as he told her how good she felt, he moved his hand that was on her waist to grab her jaw to kiss her luscious lips as his hip did an upward motion against her ass.  
Iris was breathing hard and salivating. He was fucking her so good. Her mind was now nothing but mush. All she could do was feel while her mouth spoke jibber jabber. She’s never had a man so deep inside her. Pressing repeatedly against her g spot. Her whole body was on fire, buzzing with intense pleasure. She was so wet she knew without even looking that she ruined his sheet but they both seem to be loving it.  
“Oh, my fucking god.” She furiously screamed through gritted teeth as he placed both hands on her breast, squeezing her nipples between his fingers, while his lower half snapped into her. She was panting, screaming, making sounds she never thought existed as she felt his curved dick push into her repeatedly. His dick digging into her deeper at this new position that was driving her crazy. Her voice raised at a volume it has never reached before and she hoped that his neighbor couldn’t hear.  
“Mhmm,” He drags out the word, agreeing with her while dropping his leg from his foot onto his leg as he wore a strained face, focusing on the feeling of her wall gripping him. Eyes focused and dilated on her ass as he watched himself slide in and out of her, hands clawing at her breast then moving his outer hand to her stomach, as his lips sucked on the crook of her neck.  
Unlike last night she didn’t have to be too quiet or too modest and she wasn’t by a far stretch. The sound of his dick sliding in and out of her wet pussy, his hips smacking against her ass, her screams, his grunts, and the wet spot on the sheet were telling on her. And he couldn’t stop touching her while his hips rotated into hers. Feeling up on her breast, her inner hand around her neck to stick his tongue down her throat, gripping her waist, holding her body as close to his as humanly possible.  
“Babe… Mmm-,” She hums as Barry moves his upper body slightly over her to kiss her full lips. Ravishing her body with his tongue down her throat. “Make me cum baby. Make me cum.” She says between messy and moans filled kisses. Her voice was drowsy and strained as she felt his outer hand move back down her body to play with her clit like he knew she loved. She sucked in a harsh breath, face screwed up like she was in pain but really she was experiencing the best pleasure of her life. Her back arches completely off his chest while her hand grips his wrist, clenching her thighs together as his two-fingers ruts rapidly against her clit while he continued to fuck her at the same pace as his fingers. She felt that familiar feeling low in her gut, feeling sparks of electricity wanting to burst out of every pore on her body. Her eyes screwed shut and her mouth pressed tightly together as she felt her walls start to tighten and release, clit jumping as her orgasm started to wash over her. “Barry, Barry, Ba-, Barr-” She mumbles as she bit down hard on her bottom lip, eyes open briefly only to roll back into her head as she feels sparks come in waves after waves that run through her body. Her toes curled, her body trembled, and the air left her body as her hand tried to pull his fingers off her popping clit all while her other hand gripping his hand that was squeezing her breast. Again unlike last night, Barry didn’t stop his thrust when she started to cum. He couldn’t stop himself because he was on the brink of coming himself. He placed his hand back around her neck, not squeezing too tightly but extending it so he could kiss, grunt in her mouth, and tell her how sexy she was while his outside hand was shoved in between her thighs, fingers rotating around her clit as his hips did the same. He couldn’t stop fucking her, pushing his rigged dick into her constricting walls, colliding with each other in the best way. He was so close just by feeling her pussy squeeze him, giving him an inside hug as she tightened then released over and over again.  
Body shaking uncontrollably and hearing her yell his name as she whined, had him about to bust. “Fuck, Iris...” He grunts loudly, as he removes his hand from her clit to wrap his whole arm around her stomach and the other around her upper body to cling to her as he gives her rough, uneven thrust. He extended her orgasm by fucking her though it. Her body trembled and her mouth spoke in tongues. The euphoric feeling was more intense than the first time as her entire body tensed up while her voice gave out and so did her energy.  
“Ugh,” Barry's head fell onto her shoulder, mouth forming an “o” while his vision went in and out of focus as his dick started pulsating. Filling up the condom with his cum. His dick pistol into her as his body shuttered until he was completely drained.  
Barry pulled out but stayed connected to her body with both arms holding onto her. Her body involuntary twitching in his arms until both their breath regulated. After about five minutes of holding her, he rolled onto his back and relaxed into his pillow with a big orgasmic smile on his face. “One down the rest of the day left to go.” He says proudly, a little out of breath with his fist in the air.  
“Mm,” She sighed tiredly, turning fully on her stomach with her arms folding on the pillow, face planted sideways on them while facing away from him. The euphoric feeling washed over her entire body. She was content and extremely satisfied in the afterglow as her body buzzed and her eyes closed, waiting patiently for her mind to drift back into dreamland.  
After about fifteen minutes to regulate his breath and regain his energy. Barry got up and walked to the bathroom to throw the condom away and clean himself off. When he walked back toward the bed his eyes were stuck on Iris naked body. She was on her stomach with her leg cocked up and her hands cushioning her head. He got an amazing view of her ass and pussy. He licked his lips as he walked over to her, jumping over her to get to his side of the bed to lay right next to her on his side. “Barry,” She dragged his name, moaning sleepily, not in the mood to be woken out of her sleep this time again. She now knows how Barry felt last night. She just needs an hour cat nap after a fuck like that. He fucked the shit out of her. Her back was tight, her legs needed stretching, her energy was depleted and her pussy was sore. Her pussy was in a real need of a break.  
While drifting off to sleep her mind wanders to why his ex would ever cheat on a man who could fuck like that. On a man with charm and wit and genuine intentions and with a dick that would never leave or forsake him. He will always be the sole owner of her heart and pussy if he keeps breaking her in like that. She just doesn’t get how someone could cheat on a person like Barry. Even besides the physical, he is everything that a woman would want. He is kind and loving, patient and charming, he loves kids and is a great father, he has a good-paying job and is a respectable guy. She couldn’t understand how he couldn't’ be enough for DJ’s mom. Why wasn’t he enough? Speaking of enough it is obvious that someone hasn’t had enough right now as she felt Barry’s soft lips on her arm, working his way up to her shoulder then across her shoulder blades. She knew that he did not get the hint of her reprimanding him with just the call of his name. He of course mistook her signing his name in want rather than rest.  
“Ooh, I like it when you say my name.” He whispers into her messy hair while his fingers lightly and slowly run down her neck to her spine then stops at the crack of her ass causing her to shutter. Then he works his fingers back up just as slow then back down repeating the motion over and over again, going slower each time.  
“Babe.” She mumbles in a whisper. She just needed a good hour or two to regain her strength then she would be up and ready to go or maybe ride but Barry wasn’t letting up and at this moment she knew she would regret her words of last night.  
“What?” He speaks into the side of her face as he reaches over her. Hands-on both sides of her rib cage as he kisses down her spine, leaving a wet spot behind as his tongue would peak out at every other press of his lips to her skin. He kisses up her back, getting her warm and ready for him again then slowly kisses back down with his nose following the trail of his lips down her spine. “I’m just making up for last night.” He says huskily as his lips kiss her plump ass, massaging the round globes with both hands. He continues hovering over her with his lips still connected and nibbling on her ass. His hands glided down, massaging her thighs that were so close to her pussy then back up to squeeze the cup of her ass. As he ascended back up her body to kiss along her arm and elbow that are folded under her head with his hands still rubbing on her ass. He heard nothing but mumbling while her head stayed in the crook of her elbow opposite of the one he was kissing. “Hm?” he says through gritted teeth as his hand caresses and massages her lower back and ass. Her body was heating up by the second. Barry could feel her body heat radiating off of his as she continued to mutter incoherent words to him. His dick was semi-hard but he was getting there. Maybe if he felt how wet she was he would be up and fully at attention. No, he knew he would be.  
He slowly inched his fingers over her plump ass and teasingly pushed one finger into her pussy. Her body jumped while she muttered a loud noise as she felt his finger dig into her now damp pussy while his lips sucked on the back of her neck.  
She giggled before she spoke. Slightly embarrassed at how loud she was and still how sensitive she was. “Babe, give my body a break…” She whines as she quickly turns over to face him. “Okay?” She placed her hand on his chest, chuckling to herself at his facial expression. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. She grabs his hand from her getting too close to her vagina then kisses his knuckles as she looks up at him under her eyelashes. “I just need one hour to recuperate then I’m all yours…” She waited for his response as his face turned from bewildered to calm then he smiled while nodding his head.  
“Uh, yeah, yeah. Of course.” He leans over to kiss her lips sweetly then pulls the sheet over her naked body. Quickly trying to calm himself and change the subject. “I need to clean up around the house anyway. You said an hour, right?” He asked, trying to hold his smile in as he saw her eyes drifting closed, while he walked over to his drawer for a loose tank top and gym shorts. Barry's self-esteem just boosted three notches. He’s never had a girl tap out after the first round before. Well, Patty but that was because he was filled with emotions and drunk and dark liquor seemed to make him go for hours. Having a girl of the night and dark liquor mixed with that was the best combination that turned him into a freak. His dick while intoxicated made him another man. But again Iris was different. His body craved her even without a drop of alcohol while before her he didn’t have to drink every time he was out with another girl but it didn’t hurt. And they knew he was just horny and needed someone to make him feel good, so there were no complaints. He was horny now but only for her. It actually surprised him how quickly he was able to invest himself fully into a monogamous relationship, how quickly he was about to commit to one woman, how quick he was about to fall in love with Iris West just from one talk, one kiss. He knew the moment he fell for her. It was kinda embarrassing how fast it happened but at that moment he knew he could never look at another woman the same way he looks at her. He felt it the moment their lips touched after she came to check up on him and found him meditating. Then he fell hard for her the night they stayed up talking for hours on the hammock. He told her about his tragic past and she never once pitied him or looked down on him because of it, unlike other women. Or maybe just Patty that was always coddling him and reminding him of his past. He knew he couldn’t blame her for that. She was just being a good friend or at least she thought she was. And he guessed that was another reason he couldn't be with her. The number one reason was that she thought she was his perfect match but he’s never felt the same. The second reason is she thinks she can help him or better yet fix him. She knew about his past with fighting, drinking, about his temper but he didn’t need to be fixed. He needed to be loved unconditionally. He needed someone who would mend his wounds without making him their charity case. He needed someone with that motherly instinct. Someone to eventually marry and give him pretty babies. Someone to make better memories with rather than always reminding him of the bad ones. He and Iris didn’t have much in common. They were both interested in different things but opposites do attract or at least that's what they say. And he guessed they do have some things in common. Hurt, pain, growth, being resilient, and knowing how to love unconditionally. They both value family and want an honest, loving relationship and that was more than enough for him.  
“Just an hour…” She rolled back over, scrunching up her pillow before pressing her face into it. “Maybe two...or three-” She mumbled into the pillow.  
“Iris.” Barry reprimanded as he pulled up his shorts then got the cover that had a few wet spots on it from off the chair in the corner so he could wash it. He also walked over to her side of the bed to get the clothes that he threw onto the floor an hour ago.  
Iris chuckled, squinting her eyes as she looked up at him with the covers and her clothes in his hands. “Kidding. I’m just kidding babe.” She reaches her hand out to grab his shirt, bring him toward her as she pouts her lips for a kiss. He bends down with all the stuff in his hands, accepting her advances and pecking her lips. “Now go so I could sleep.” She playfully slaps his cheek then waves her hand, motioning for him to leave her and her body alone and Barry chortles, rolling his eyes as he walks out the door. 

Barry got a fair amount of stuff done around the house. He checked email from work, did laundry, put away all of DJ’s toys in his room, changed his sheets, went upstairs, and did the same to his mother’s room. It took him a good hour and a half to finish everything. Then he took a little time to himself to meditate. To get his mind right for tomorrow when his ex comes over. Seeing her again would be hard, challenging but DJ needed to see his mother. But in the same breath, there's no denying how angry Barry got just looking at her, her being in his presence, breathing the same air as him. God, he hated her so much. From the moment she cheated his life was forever changed but now his life was looking up because he had Iris. He no longer had to harp on the fact that his ex got to be happily married while he suffered. He no longer had to be the third wheel in his own home. He no longer had to be a single parent raising his son by himself. He no longer had to be in this alone. Even though he couldn’t stand his ex he did get along with her husband. With what they did last year there was no way he couldn’t try his hardest to build a solid friendship with the older gentlemen. As Barry sat with his legs crossed, on the floor in his study/man cave with his eyes closed and palm facing up on his knees, hives started to form up his arms just thinking about what happened between him and his ex last year at DJ’s birthday party. What happened in this room on this couch. He regrets the night they shared every day because it only reminded him of what he could have had. A wife that loved and cherished him and a son that was biologically his. And he loathes that she will even be in his presence tomorrow. Every time she's around it reminds him of the life he could've had if she was faithful or at the very least honest with how she was feeling.  
Barry quickly got up, feeling the anger running through his veins as he felt a single tear run down his cheek. He blows out a puff of air and roughly wipes the tear from his cheek as he walks to the kitchen with his lips tight and his hand balled up into a fist. “I need a drink.” He mutters to himself as he looks through the cabinet and finds some Vodka. Dark liquor was more his speed but it was something. He got a small glass and poured himself a shot. “What are you doing Barry?” He asked himself. This question happened often. Every time alcohol was on his brain he always asked the same question. He promised himself he would never get drunk again. He already broke his promise twice. Once when he slept with Patty for the first time and the second when he almost fought Eddie but he needed this. Just one taste to calm him, to clear his mind, to stop the hurt and insecurities. Barry down the liquid in one swallow. He hissed at the delightful burn as it went down his throat. “Okay, that’s enough.” He reprimanded himself after he took three more shots then put the alcohol back in the cabinet then went to the refrigerator to get some juice, drinking out of the carton to hide the scent of his breath and also the taste. He had a high tolerance for alcohol; he loved the feeling of being buzzed. Other people who probably only drink socially would most definitely be tipsy or on their way to being drunk but not Barry. He’s been drinking since he was thirteen so he knew how to handle his consumption. He knew his limit but sometimes, just sometimes he would purposely surpass that limit just to numb his troubles, his pain, his worrying of the next problem or hurtful mishap that he would have to endure by himself.  
After taking a few shots to calm himself he decided to make him and Iris some breakfast. It was almost 12:00pm and they hadn't eaten anything and he still had some more things to get for DJ’s birthday. Just thinking about the big smile his son would wear once he saw all his gifts and the big jumper that he would get to play in until his heart was content. He loved his son so much. Nothing and nobody could ever replace him and he knew for a fact that DJ felt the same. They had this unbreakable bond and he hoped one day his son would have that same bond with Iris. His son and Iris made him happy. Brought him joy but outside of them or without them he would be nothing. That’s why Barry loved to drink. It always gives him happy thoughts in a hopeless place. His anxiety and insecurity would get the best of him sometimes but alcohol was always his number one reliever and it always worked. He was in great spirits again as he turned on one of his favorite songs, -Stevie Wonder: As- singing along to the music as he bobbed his head, snapped his fingers, and moved his hips to the beat all while preparing breakfast. He made her favorite cheesy omelet, frying some bacon as he sang the chorus at the top of his lungs while he swung the spatula around to the beat and brewed some coffee.  
“Well, someones in a good mood after getting some this morning.” She spoke after watching him for a few minutes shaking his hips and bobbing his head to the music with her arms folded on her chest with a big smile on her face.  
Before interrupting her boyfriend's solo concert she was comfortably sleeping in his bed until she was woken up by Barry's loud singing and the blasting of Stevie Wonder in her ear. She grabbed her phone to see that she almost got two hours of sleep in before getting rudely interrupted. But she wasn’t even upset. She was laughing to herself as she got the sleep out of her eyes and walked to the bathroom to use it and brush her teeth. She didn’t want to take a shower by herself. She hoped that he didn't take one either because she wanted to take one together since they had the house all to themself and maybe they could have sex there too. Just christen everything... on his side of the house of course. So, she decided to put on one of his big superhero tee shirts, some tube socks and wore her hair down in a curly mess. She thought she looked cute in his clothes so she decided to be petty knowing that Patty has never been in his home let alone his clothes or bed and took a picture of herself and posted it on her Instagram. She knows she shouldn’t stoop to her level but from the things, Patty’s been posting she forced her hand. After posting the picture she walked out the room toward the living room, seeing a spread of food laid out on the counter and her boyfriend gliding from the stove to the fridge and back as he danced to the music.  
Barry turned around to the sound of her voice again with the facial expression of a deer caught in headlights while his face turned red and he quickly turned back around as he took the bacon out of the skillet and onto a plate before it burned. He was a little embarrassed that she caught him singing out and off-tone to his favorite song. He hasn’t lived with someone in two years. He got so used to being alone and having his time all to himself. He honestly forgot how it felt to share everything with a significant other and sometimes have them walk on him doing so questionable and embarrassing things. “Uh,” He licks his lips, trying to stop the blush from creeping up his cheeks as he pushes his neck. “I think we both worked up a good appetite.” He smirks as he puts bread in the toaster.  
Iris walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist as she kissed his back. “Mm, at the rate you’re going we’ll be eating all day.” She teases with a double meaning behind her words as her fingers slid up his shirt to graze her nails across his lower abdomen. Iris was surprised he was up and moving with the work he put in last night and a few hours ago. Honestly, she didn’t know how she was up and moving with the way he had legs open wide and lifted to the heavens. Speaking of heaven she’s never had an orgasm that made her feel like God was ready to take her right at that moment and she couldn’t wait to recreate that feeling again.  
Barry did a breathy chuckle as he took the now toast out of the toaster and started buttering the beard. “I don’t know about you...but I know I definitely will be.” He smirked as he placed the toast on both of their plates. “Breakfast is ready.” Iris removed her hands from around him and walked toward the table to sit as he followed behind her with both plates. “Uh, you know what…” Barry had a bright idea or maybe a naughty one. One that involved that couch that he’s been meaning to get rid of. “How about we eat in my room on the couch… we could watch tv, maybe talk a little.” He asked as he pointed in the direction of his room with his head, shrugging his shoulders.  
“Sure,” Iris smiled as she followed him to the room. Once they sat down and started eating they were both silently enjoying the food and each other's company while watching tv. Iris never quite had moments like this. When she was with Scott something always needed to be said, confronted, or argued about. She’s never been able to just relax in the comfort of a home with her man without saying a word. To be able to relish in the feeling that she was the only one. When they finished eating he got up and washed the dishes then brought her a cup of coffee as he sat down and placed her legs in between his with her feet dangling and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Then told her that she should drink up because she was going to need that extra amount of energy today. She rolled her eyes laughing then finished her coffee and placed it on the end table.  
“So what do you think of my humble abode?” Barry asks as he plays with her fingers with one hand and caresses her shoulder with the other.  
“It’s beautiful Barr just like you … and your son.” She smiles as she sees Barry's eyes light up with joy. She knows how much his son means to him and also knows that it's a big deal-breaker for him if for some reason she couldn't handle dating someone with a child and she wanted to show him that she was up for the job.  
“You have a beautiful soul just like him too.” Barry lifts her hand to kiss her knuckles. “What'd you think... about DJ?” He asks sincerely.  
“I think he is so adorable. He’s funny, clumsy, and so smart and kind-hearted just like his daddy...” Barry’s eyes glisten at her words. All he’s ever wanted was for people to look at his son and see how many things they had in common versus the one big thing that they didn’t. “And I can't wait to love him as you do. Make him laugh, smile, cheer him up when he’s sad, pick him up when he falls and in time show him how a mother should love a son and maybe in the near or not too far future give him a baby brother or sister that he could play with.” Barry internally gulped at her last statement. Remember the conversation he tried to have with his son earlier. Honestly, did Barry want kids? Yes. Was it at the forefront of his mind? Hell no. Could he even see himself having more kids without the thought that the child won't be his? Not really but that didn’t stop his mind from imagining his perfect life with Iris.  
“Hm?” Barry asks with his eyebrows furrowed.  
“I said I’m glad to be getting a bonus son and hope that he’s excited to have me as well. Were you paying attention?” She searched his eyes, confused at where his mind must have drifted off to.  
“Yeah, yeah of course.” Barry must have stopped focusing on her words once she started talking about more children. He didn’t mean to. The conversation alone just frightened him but he hoped that with time his insecurities and anxiety about having more kids vanish. “I was just thinking about how he looked at you yesterday when he placed his hand in yours. Remember?”  
“Yeah, it felt like a special moment between us.” Iris leans her head on his chest as she wraps her arm low around his waist as she watches the tv, being content in his arms.  
“He's still pretty shy around you but I know for a fact that you have become his new favorite person. He probably will come home with a souvenir for you.”  
“Souvenir?”  
“Oh, after my mom appointment they’re taking DJ to the aquarium for his birthday-”  
“Awe, I wanna go to the aquarium…” She fake pouts, sticking her bottom lip out at Barry making him laugh. “I’m sure he's having tons of fun huh?”  
“Oh, most definitely. And DJ, Jenna and you will be having even more fun Sunday when we go see The Lion King then after when we go to Disneyland.”  
“Disneyland?!” Iris pops her head up off of Barry’s chest, bugging her eyes out at him.  
“Yeah, thought it would be a nice surprise for his birthday and I’m sure Jenna will love it too.”  
“Uh, yeah! Babe who doesn’t love Disneyland.” She stopped speaking for a second. Thoroughly impressed with all he was doing for his son. DJ was already having a big party with a jumper, gifts, friends and kids from Barry’s school, he even was going to dress up as DJ favorite superhero. He went above and beyond for her and his son. “That’s so nice.” She leans over, hand holding the apple of his cheek to peck his lips. “You’re such a good dad.”  
“Thank you.” He smiles, eyes roaming over her beautiful face. “I try… try to be like my father… or at least like the father I wish I had growing up.” Barry does a self-deprecating laugh. “Yeah, I definitely want to be the father my dad was. Wish I could have made more memories with him. That’s why I do so much for DJ… I want to give him the world or even just a glimpse of it.” Barry looks away, sniffing to keep tears from springing his eyes. Iris pulls his face back in her direction, brushing the cuff of his hair back as she admires his beautiful, glossy green eyes.  
“What do you remember about your dad?” She asks softly as she moves her hand down his chest to hold his hand that she knew would bring him comfort.  
Barry's smile was sad before he spoke. “Uh, um..” He scratches the back of his neck with the hand that was around her shoulder, feeling emotional talking about the man that was supposed to teach him about life. “I remember…” He sallows trying to keep his tears at bay as he sighs. “I remember every night when he would tuck me in before bed.” He was getting choked up as he took a deep breath to keep from crying. “He would tell me... Barry, you are special and will live an extraordinary life whether you're the garbage man picking up other people's trash or the business owner who turns trash into gold. Barry, you are beautiful and you make sure that every life you touch is beautiful too.” Barry wipes the single tear before it could fall too far down his cheek.  
“That was a beautiful Barr.” Iris rubs his arm to comfort him as she sees him struggling to keep his emotions in tack. “I guess I know where you get your way with words from.” Iris picks his head up by his chin with her index finger to look at her as she does a tight lips smile and he smiles back despite another tear falling from his eye. “Your father would be so proud of you. You’re not only a good person and son but you are also an outstanding father.” Yup, that’s why Barry loves her. Just like she said he had his way with words so did she. As he tells her a memory from his past she does the exact thing that he needs. She listens, just listens. She doesn’t counsel him, coax him into more information, doesn’t repeatedly apologies for the life he was given, or compare her life to his or says stupid things like “I don’t know how you do it...Or I wouldn’t be able to live if that was me.” Like he is some sort of charity case. She just sits, listens then comforts him, and then gives her own thoughts. She never pities him and that's one of the main reasons he will always pick Iris over his long time friend Patty.  
“And you are an outstanding woman, friend, girlfriend, and hopefully soon to be step-mom. If that’s what you want of course.” His voice is low, his eyes are piercing and his hands are soft as he rubs his thumb across her knee while his other draw circles into her shoulder.  
“Of course that’s what I want babe.” She says likes its a no brainer as her dangling feet rub against his leg and her hand on his chest. “Why else would I be here?” She chortles, gesturing around the room with her hand. “My dad may not think I’m ready for this but I know what I want. And it’s an honor to be in your son's life, getting to know him and him getting to know me.” She strokes his cheek as she wears a big smile.  
“So, you’re up for that challenge?” He licks his lips to stop his smile from getting too big as he leans in to peck her soft lips. “You can handle a tall, tattooed crossdresser...” Iris busts out laughing, slapping his arm at how playful he’s being as his sensual voice repeats the words of her father. Barry laughed as well, breaking character a little but his voice goes back into a seducing tone. “That is sometimes nerdy, sometimes sporty twenty-seven year old with a need for nothing and I do mean nothing…” He bites his bottom lip as he scans over her entire body from head to toe and back to her gorgeous brown eyes. “But Iris West…” He pecks her lips again not really waiting for her answer as his hand runs up her knee to her thigh while his other hand that's on her shoulder brings her body closer to him.  
“Oh, I’m up for the challenge.” She nods her head, nose touching his as she kisses him, placing her hands on his jaw to bring him closer. “I think I’m doing a good job handling you so far.” She raises her eyebrows, insinuating a sexual meaning behind her eyes.  
“Mhmm,” He emphasizes his word, nodding his head excessively with a goofy smile on his face. “Am I doing a good job? Did I keep my promise from the other day?” He repeats, sincerely asking if she has really been enjoying herself. Not just being in his home, getting to meet his son but was he good. Was the sex good?  
“So far so good. You seem to have kept your promise in keeping me fed in more ways than others.” She winked at him, thinking their conversation was coming to an end as she focused on the tv while her fingers ran through his beard aimlessly. Barry chuckles shyly while his hand rubs his neck, looking at her innocent eyes focused on the tv but knew her words weren’t from her body language and teasing smile. He didn’t understand why he was being so shy around her all of a sudden. He’s never been before beside the first time they met and when they slept in the same bed for the first time and she slobbered on his shirt. Maybe because of her hesitation before they had sex. He didn’t understand it and that made him second guess himself. “I’m glad...so did you enjoy yourself last night?” He asked cautiously, gulping as he patiently waited for her answer. Did Barry know for a fact that Iris loved him? Yes. At the moment did she seem to be enjoying herself both times they had sex? Yes. But was he a little insecure at the possibility that she could be faking it and not enjoy herself at all? Yes. It was that moment that he saw her eyes flash with disappointment or uncertainty that caused him to doubt himself.  
She snorts as she giggles into his chest with her hand running down his chest, too embarrassed to even look at him because of the loud sounds she was making. “Um, I think you know the answer to that…” Barry didn’t understand why she was laughing. Did she or didn’t she enjoy herself.  
He grabs her chin to look up into his eyes. “Tell me.” He whispers in command as his eyes move back and forth between hers.  
Now Iris was gulping with her legs rubbing together feeling herself getting a little wet just by the way he was looking at her. “I don’t know babe.” She covers her face, laughing as she hid behind her hands that were pressed against his chest. Iris doesn’t know what's gotten into her. Just a few hours ago she was gripping and scratching all over his body all while telling him to fuck her. Now all of a sudden she is shy and ready to run for cover? No man has ever made her feel quite the way Barry has. Maybe because he was the best she’s EVER had. No man has ever worshipped her body to completion quite as Barry has. He knew all the right spots to turn her on, turning her whole body into putty. It was easy talking about sex with Linda and Keysha, talking candidly with them but she’s never discussed sex with her significant other like it was a regular conversation. Talking about sex with other men always led to sex but she had a feeling Barry wanted to talk about their sex life in general rather than trying to get her in the mood. “I’m shy…” She says in a baby voice.  
“Shy?” He furrows his brows with a smile on his face as he chuckles. “Why are you shy?” He talks softly while pulling her hand down from her face, rubbing his hand up and down her knee to coax her into answering.  
“Because…” She sighs as she runs her hand through her hair. “I never talked about sex with the person I’m having sex with like a casual conversation.” She shakes her head, pinching the bridge of her nose at how ridiculous she sounds. “I never truly made love like that before…” She speaks so low that Barry almost didn’t hear her as she places her hand over his heart. “I never had a man that I love be so selfless, so… engrossed in just me.” Scott was the only real relationship she has to best describe her love life. She wasn’t a virgin when she met him but he was her only experience of real love or so she thought. While Barry took his time exploring her body, learning the things that made her moan, made her body bend or spasm, it made her experience the best orgasmic bliss of her life. All of that she experienced with Barry in one night could never equate to the six years she’s had with Scott. When they made love she realized that he was a selfish lover. Repeating the same moves he’s done with other women before her that he thought she would enjoy versus taking his time to learn what she liked. Or maybe he was just doing what made him feel good. Doing an act for his enjoyment versus their enjoyment. The sex wasn’t bad. Sometimes it was mind-blowing after a heated argument when emotions were high and voices were raised but something was always missing. The connection was missing, the true comfortability to ask of him or tell him what she wanted, and the realization that she was never the only one but sex became a way to keep him. To prove to herself that she has something over the rest. That he made love to her while others got fucked but she now knows she was getting fucked too. In more ways than just sex. Sex became a tool to distract herself from his truth, from an argument and the truth of his ongoing infidelity. And now she realizes that Scott only loved her the way he thought she should rather than her telling him like Barry who has been asking and learning how she wants to be loved and held since their first date on the gondola ride. Then after Scott, there were four other guys that she slept with. One night stand or friends with benefits where they were focused on chasing their own release and she was doing the same. It was never anything serious. Before Barry she’s only made love to one man and looking back on it she can point out every time they made love versus them just using each other as a vessel to release their pent up aggression. Sometimes even using sex as a way of forgiveness or solace when he did something that broke her heart. Barry is different in all the best ways. No matter if it was slow and passionate or fast and rough she knew he always had her at the focal of his brain. “Honestly you make me feel so good baby.” She caresses his jaw and swipes her thumb across his bottom lip as she eyes his mouth that has given her more orgasms than she can count.  
“What did you like specifically?” He smiles with a cocky grin as his hand runs back and forth between her knee and thigh and his eyes drift from her eyes to her lips and back.  
“Before I get into the details I want you to know that no man has ever made me cum like you can…” That tingling feeling runs up Barry’s entire body starting at his toes as they curl, then crawling up his legs to the tightness of his balls and the growing bulge in his short pants, up to his chest to the back of his neck making the hair there stand up. He was speechless as he watched her straddle his lap with her hands running up his arms, feeling his goosebumps then across his broad shoulders. “Where should I start.” She places her palm under her chin as she thinks playfully. She was still kinda shy talking to him about what she liked in the bedroom so casually but the bulge in his pants was boosting her confidence. “Um, I like how you woke me up this morning.”  
“Is that so?” His hands rub up and down her back, asking a rhetorical question.  
“Mhmm.” She bites her lip, wondering when he will notice that she doesn't have any underwear on as she slowly shifts her hips on his lap. “I wouldn’t mind being woken up like that again.”  
“Noted. What else?”  
“Hm, I like when you eye my ass when you think I’m not looking.” Iris watches his eyes darken and his mouth hangs slightly open to speak but decides against it as his pulse starts to pick up. “When you play and suck on my tits.” She grabs his hands from around her back and places them on each breast, making him squeeze his hands as hers lay on top of his. “When you kiss me…” She kisses his hanging bottom lip. “As your hands squeeze and smack my ass.” She takes his unmoving hands from her breast and glides his hands down to her covered ass. “I like…” Iris wanted to tease him a little. Get him to react as her smile changed from flirty to wicked. “Sucking your dick.” Barry pelvis involuntarily snaps at her words then mouth falls completely open and eyes bug out as he watches her take his index finger and puts it in her mouth. Taking a long and slow suck, as her warm, wet mouth glides up his finger with her eyes staying connected to his.  
“Oh, fuck…” He whispers beneath his breath. What was she doing to him? He genuinely wanted to know and learn more about her sexually. Wanting to know what made her tick and if she truly enjoyed herself during sex. Not her turning him on, coercing him into sex but he wasn’t going to stop her. He wasn’t an idiot. But that nagging insecurity was still on his mind but his dick had other thoughts. “That was so sexy,” Barry says breathlessly, roughly grabbing the meat of her thighs as he leans in to try and kiss her but she stops him by placing her hand on his chest.  
“I’m not finished yet…” She giggles at Barry’s facial expression with his lips poked out, eyebrows up and dick getting stiff as she speaks. She gently pushes his chest back into the cushion.  
“Oh, okay, okay.” Barry runs his hand through his hair and deeply swallows as he tries to sit back and be as comfortable as possible with Iris sitting directly on his bulging dick. “What else do you like…” He croaks, trying to be more relaxed but really was losing his shit as her hands kept running up and down his chest and her eyes stayed focused on him.  
“Someones a little eager.” She cocks her head to the side as she smiles teasingly at him all while her hands rub against his chest, feeling his pulse pick up even more. Who knew talking about sex so candidly would be so freeing. She internalized her shyness with seduction and it seemed to be working because his hands were now gripping her thighs, digging into them like he was holding on for dear life.  
“Uh, yeah, you think.” He says smartly with a goofy facial expression making her laugh. “Now, stop teasing me and tell me.” His arms move around her lower back to hug her tight as his kisses under her jaw and her arms wrap around her shoulders.  
She liked teasing him. Getting him all hot and bothered like he often made her. She felt sexy straddling him as he became horny and impatient, feeling his bulge become harder. “I like how needy you get when you’re horny.” She chuckles into his hair as he continues to mouth at her neck with one of her hands in his hair holding his head in place and the other scratching across his upper back.  
“Mhmm, very horny.” His words are a little muffled as he nibbles behind her ear, making Iris sigh, knowing that’s her special spot. “What else?”  
“I like when you kiss down my body, never leaving a part of it unmarked. I like when you lick my pussy from top to bottom, holding my thighs wide open until I cum.” She feels his body shudder and his pelvis jump as he groans into her neck. Her breath is starting to speed up while he sucks on her neck and his arms wrap around her, keeping her close to him as she speaks on the side of his face. “I like… No love having your tongue down my throat as you fuck me.” She says breathlessly and low as she pulls his face up from her neck then licks his mouth open with her tongue, moaning as her hips grind against his hard dick. Barry shorts are tight and full, dick print on full display because of the lack of underwear he has on. As she continues to grind on him he can feel something warm and damp in the middle of his shorts. He at first thought he was leaking pre-cum but once his hand glided down her waist to her hip he didn’t feel any material. Was she not wearing panties? “I love when you touch my clit while you pound into me.” She whispers into his mouth as she moves his other hand from around her back and places it between her legs, motioning for him to touch her as her other hand grips his hair.  
Barry kisses her bottom lip as her tongue grazes his top. They both exchange moans and sucks of each other's lips as he curls his finger to rub against her clit. “Ooh, just like that.” She says between kisses as she holds onto his neck to keep his head in place. Both getting more excited and turn on as she grinds against his curled knuckle while their tongues tangle and tease the other. But Barry still needed to know. It was clear that she enjoyed herself immensely but he needed to see her say those words verbatim. “So you did like the sex?” Barry tried to sound sexy, strong, and confident, trying to give her the smolder but it came off timid and diffident which threw Iris for a loop as she pulled away from his mouth.  
She looked at him confusingly as his eyes couldn’t hold contact with hers. “Were you not listening to anything I said?” Her eyebrows furrowed and her fingers intertwined behind his neck, anxiously waiting for his response. He has never had trouble listening before now all of a sudden she had to ask him if he was listening twice. Maybe he needed to go get checked out by a doctor or something.  
“Of course-” He says quickly after she speaks, voice high pitched and cracking. He clears his throat. “I mean yeah I was…AM!” He scratches his neck looking away from her. “I just…” He gulps, feeling his dick start to deflate as he struggles to get the truth out. This was so embarrassing. He should have never brought this conversation up. Now Iris was looking at him funny like he was a weirdo and he felt like one. He felt a little crazy that after two years he still needed validation.  
“What is it, Barr?” She smiles despite her worry as she holds his face between her hands so he could look at her while she searches his eyes for answers.  
He tried to smile despite him about to humiliate himself. He needed to know that he was good enough so he never had to deal with what happened with his ex ever again. Lack of communication and intimacy were the two problems he had in his previous relationship and being back in his house on this couch was bringing those insecurities back to the forefront. “You just looked a little disappointed or regretful before we had sex… Kinda like you...” he took a deep breath. “Like you didn’t want to be there with me.”  
Iris looked at him confusingly; she doesn’t remember that at all. All she remembers is him waking her up for sex, her being a willing participant, and excited for the awaiting orgasm that she knew she would have. “Babe what?” She looked at him like he was crazy. Did he not remember the body numbing orgasm that she had two hours ago. First, it was his hearing, now his memory. She should make him a doctor's appointment asap. “Did you not hear the sounds I was making-” She giggled, waiting a moment thinking that he was joking but the same detachment in his eyes from earlier told her that he wasn’t. “Honey, yes I like…” She strokes his face, running her thumb across his lips, down his rigid nose, then fingers grazing his bearded cheek. “I LOVE what we shared last night and especially this morning. I just told you I've never experienced love like this before.” She pecked his lips repeatedly until she spoke again. “It was amazing… you were amazing.”  
Barry sighs deeply, shaking his head low, as his hand down his face and eyes shut before speaking. “I know, I know but it was like you weren’t really into it at first when I reached for the condom. Like you would rather be doing something else…or someone-” Barry rolled his eyes shut as he ran his hands through his hair, getting frustrated with himself. This was a terrible idea. He just couldn’t keep his mouth shut. Now they somehow have to get over this embarrassing hump that he caused. He was now mad at himself for even bringing it up until her facial expression went from being unsure to confusion then she started laughing as her head fell on his shoulders. “What is so funny? Are you laughing at me?” He says trying to hide the bitterness in his voice. Now his feelings were hurt as he pulled away from her, leaning back against the cushion of the couch as he tried to keep his voice from revealing that he was angry because she was laughing at him.  
“No, no Barr…” She couldn’t stop her giggles as she massaged her hand on his shoulder to reassure him. “I’m not laughing at you. I’m laughing at myself.”  
“Why?”  
“Because-” Now she was the embarrassed one. At first, she didn’t know what the hell he was talking about but then once he reminded her about the condom she instantly remembered feeling disappointed that he remembered to put one on. She didn’t want him to use one but how could she tell her boyfriend that without coming off like a baby crazy woman. “Because I didn’t…” God, why was this so hard for her to say. So she didn’t want him to use protection whoopty doo. Many couples don’t use condoms and they were perfectly fine and children free but then again she did get pregnant from not using protection but Scott and Barry are two totally different men and have two totally different dicks. Was she so out of her mind for wanting to make love to her boyfriend with no barrier. Okay, maybe a little. But hey, great sex makes you a little crazy and needy and horny all the time. “I didn’t want you to use the condom. I know, ridiculous right?” She rolls her eyes, as she does a self-deprecating laugh at herself while putting her hair behind her ear revealing to Barry how bashful she was, which meant that she didn’t think it was ridiculous at all.  
“No,” He shouts, causing Iris to laugh a little at how loud he was as he quickly covers his mouth. “Um,” He clears his throat, bringing his voice to a normal octave. “It’s not ridiculous. Not ridiculous at all, not stupid, not illogical or crazy. You are a very sane, very smart woman. I’m smart too, you know? I was honestly thinking the same thing.” He says nonchalantly as if it's no big deal but really his skin was boiling with excitement. He’s been wanting to truly feel her without a condom before they even started having sex. He just didn’t say anything, not wanting to push her into something that she wasn’t comfortable with. He knew it would happen eventually but not this soon. They’ve only had sex twice but he didn’t complain AT ALL. Iris was trying to speak but he kept talking. “Like the exact same thing. Isn’t that crazy?” Barry’s excitement was showing as he became more animated the more he talked. “Wow, that’s so insane. Damn, our minds…are just alike. Can you believe it?” Iris watched unresponsively as he continued to talk rapidly and animatedly with his hands and arm flailing around, face making silly faces as she felt his dick twitch with excitement. “And you have nothing to worry about. Honey, my pull out game is top tier.” He paused for a second, showing her with his hands the display of top tier with his face looking pretty impressed with himself. “Man, you make me so hard baby… how long have you been thinking about this? I’ve been thinking about since-”  
“Okay, okay, enough talking.” She puts her hand over his mouth, squishing his lips together to shut him up as she chuckles. “God, you’re like a little kid in the candy store.” Iris rolled her eyes as she watched his eyes become lust-filled and dilated, kissing her hand that covered his mouth as he removed his shirt and threw it across the room then squeezed her bare ass. She swallowed hard when she felt his hands on her ass and his eyes on her lips. “We have to be careful and ...we-” She gasped as her hand fell from his mouth, holding onto his shoulders as he quickly picked her up and laid her down on the couch. He swiftly digs his thumbs into his shorts and rips them off before laying on top of her, spreading her legs for him to fit in between.  
“I’ll be careful. I promise.” Barry was so excited earlier to have the house to themselves that when Iris was sleeping he put condoms all over the house where he thought they might fuck. In his pocket, in her purse, behind the washing machine, behind the microwave in the kitchen, in some of his other pants pockets, in the guest bathroom cabinet, in his bathroom next to the toothbrushes, in the glove compartment in his and her car. Hell, almost everywhere. Now he’s ecstatic. He hasn’t made love in so long. True love without anything in between them. Last night was amazing but he knew this time around would be extraordinary. Finally getting to really feel her, bare and raw. To have the experience they enjoy together surpass the others. “You trust me?” He asks genuinely. Barry needed to know. This was forming another layer of trust between them and would not have sex with her without protection if she didn’t. If she had even an ounce of worry about what was about to ensue he would shut it down completely.  
“I do.” Her breath started to speed up, her body was heating up. How he could switch from a cute bumbling messy to a sexy, confident man that was turning her on.  
“You do what?” He leans on one elbow as his opposite hand feels up on her body. Starting at her neck, fingers gliding down the lines of it. Hand squeezing her breast over his oversized shirt with his fingers wide apart, squishing her nipple that is protruding through it between his middle and wedding finger. Kissing her pouty lips as his hand slides down past her stomach, lifting her shirt over her pelvis as he sticks two fingers into her pussy causing her body to lift and her thighs to clench as she gasps into his mouth.  
Iris’s body was on fire. His soft lips on hers, his hard dick on her thigh, and his two long fingers curling against her walls. “I trust you.” She whines as she undulates her hips into his fingers. She wanted this, needed this. She has to have him deep and raw inside her. Was there a high possibility that she could get pregnant again. Sure. But was that so bad? She knows that it’s early and their relationship is still fresh but looking up at his bright green eyes. How could she not want to create a life with the man she loves? With the man that shows her in so many different ways how much he loves her. She could no longer lie to herself. She wanted his baby. She knows she’s crazy? Why did every time they talked about sex or had sex her mind went straight to babies.  
Barry smiles looking down at her. He hasn’t felt this confident in ages. Having the woman he loves whole heartily trust him, love him. Just looking at her sewed up the last few stitches of his broken heart. And it did boost his ego that he was the only man to make her feel good, to make her cum. “I trust you too.” He removed his fingers from her core and grabbed his dick, coating himself with her essence as his tongue tangled with hers. He rubbed his dick against her slit repeatedly, making her sigh before finally sliding in. “Ooh, gotdamn Iris.” He hissed as his head fell onto the side of her face at the first push. She was so warm, so wet. He felt everything and was loving it. He knew that he was going to lose himself in her. He knew he wouldn’t last as long as he had previously just from one steady push into her.  
“Shit, Barry.” Her body inhaled when he slid in, lungs gasping for air as he pushed all the way into her core, feeling his long, girthy dick invade her walls once again. While the other two times they had sex was good, amazing even but this time from one deep stroke it was mind-blowing. His stroke was so slow yet so precise as he hit the right spot each time over and over again. She felt like she was foaming at the mouth with her head pressing back into the seat cushion, mouth slack, nose flared, and eyes hooded but pupils blown to capacity. “Ooh, ugh, Barr-” Like before she couldn’t keep her mouth shut but this time she grunted and cried more than anything. It felt so good with no barrier between them. Just her and him together as one. He was making love to her so good she had to hold onto him for dear life. Feeling that her body may sink through the couch as his hips thrust upward. Both arms one on top of the other locked behind his neck as his lips sucked on her neck. He was pulling so much rare emotion out of her. He was going so slow and it was driving her crazy. His pace wasn’t speeding up like before. He kept the same tempo, the same cadence. Sparks were flying, toes were curling and nails were scratching as she holds his neck in place to kiss his plump bottom lip, moaning when his thrust doubled then slowed again, she raked her hands across his shoulder blades to make him somehow go faster, harder and gripped his hair and bit his lip when he didn’t.  
“You feel so good.” He whispers into her mouth. His kisses are as slow and passionate as his thrust. Her legs were high on his waist and her feet moved on occasion from his ass to his back. Her hands were raking through his hair, scratching across his back and digging into his biceps and chest. “God, Iris… So wet.” He was losing himself in her. In her kisses, in her ora, her beauty, just in her. This was so much more than making love on an old couch to Barry. This was the erasing of memories that he wishes he could forget or wishes that never happened. Replacing good memories with bad ones. Making love to Iris was life-changing, life-altering. And his self-esteem heightened at each pistol of his hips. As he worships her body her sounds got more potent and dragged on, one word or sound mashing into the next. Her hands went from leaving light scratches along his body to leaving behind red marks from her digging into his upper body. “So tight, so wet.” He grunts as his bare chest rubbed against her clothed one, feeling his nipples scrape against her t-shirt. His stroke was still slow but his thrust became harder, pounding into her as her feet dangled crossed behind his back.  
“Oh, my god. Barry bab-” She cried out as her body bounced with the cushion and her head uncontrollable shifted from left to right with her eyes closed shut. Iris was overwhelmed with pleasure as his hips snapped into hers and his lips sucked underneath her jaw. She never felt this emotional during sex. There was so much passion and love in each thrust and Iris couldn’t handle it. He needed to speed up now or she wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer. This was by far the best sex of her life. “Ugh, stop teasin-” Emotions were overtaking her as her eyes watered and her throat filled with moans and grunts as his hips started to rotate and her hips started to lift into his at the same rhythm. His hands roamed over her body, adding extra pleasure. His large hands brushed her hair out of her face as he studied her, held her jaw in place as his tongue slipped into her mouth, one hand gliding down her chest to squeeze her breast, then gripped her rib cage as his stroke slowed, even more, to give precise hard pounds to her pussy. Gliding his hands down her stomach to her thigh, holding the meat of them as he whispered words of love and adoration in her ear. Iris was on cloud nine. Barry made her feel things from deep inside that no man has ever unlocked. Her sex life would never be the same after this. Nobody will be about to make her body feel like it’s turned inside out, make her eyes water from so much pleasure, make her thighs clench together, barricading him in, not wanting to let him go. Nobody but Barry will ever be able to recreate this unearthly feeling that covers her entire body.  
“Hm?” He bit down on his bottom lip when he felt her hips lifted again to try to make him go faster but he kept the same pace as he smirked between kisses. Barry lifted his upper body slightly off of hers to see all the emotion that he was evoking from her. In her eyes and on her face. Her pupils were blown, her edges were glisten with sweat as well as her neck, her eyebrows were knitted together and her lips were chasing his.  
“Stop teasing me…” She moans as she holds his face between her hands to get him to speed up as she was about to kiss him again but on one particular, forceful push of his rigid dick caused her head to fall back, her chin to lift and her eyes squeezed shut. “Ooh, stop teasing me.” She hisses as her toes curl and her fingers pull the back of his hair that causes him to shudder. This was the type of sex she thought she was having with Scott. Exchanging love and adoration through their bodies. Expressing the desire and want of one another. It was an experience of a lifetime, a moment in time that will last forever. This is what true love feels like, this is what true love is.  
“Stop what?” He licks his lips as his thrust sped up a little, moving one hand to palm the couch under her arm and the other squeezing the couch cushion. He might be exaggerating but this was the best sex of his life… so far. He could feel every squeeze and constrict of her wall, hear the wet sounds of her pussy, seeing the essence of her coating his dick and feel the slickness of it. He didn’t know how much he could keep up with this slow pace. She felt so good and he was losing his grip the tighter her hands grabbed him and the more she coated him. His head fell into the crock of her neck, just for a few moments as he pounded into her as fast and as hard as he could. Wanting to ingrain this moment in his head forever as he listened to her scream, felt her wall suck him in and her nail dug into his scalp. He wanted to remember this moment with Iris and nothing and no one else. No other woman. This was a new and forever memory that will last him a lifetime. He can now forgive himself for making that stupid mistake last year. He needed to focus on the here and now with the woman he loves and the only woman he wants to make love to. “I love you so much.” He says out of breath, veins running down his forearm and a prominent vein down his forehead, body slick with sweat as his pounding slowed back down to a stroke. He kissed her soft lips, closing his eyes once again to relish in the feeling. His thrust became steady and precise again. In and out. Slower. In and out. Deeper. In and out. Harder. Pushing into her, staying inside her a second longer than pulling out.  
“Baby, stop… Stop-” She whimpers. Her words were getting stuck in her throat as she felt that all too familiar feeling low in her stomach and feeling the spark starting to pop every time his bare dick rubbed against her walls. “Stop teasing me baby.” She held his face close, nose touching, looking deep within his hazy green eyes but only for a second as his thrust sped up tremendously again as both his hands dug into the cushion under her arms.  
“What do you want?” He smirks, eyes fixated on the motion of his dick sliding in and out of her with her hands on his chest pushing him, and her chin lifted high to the heavens as she stretched her legs higher, wider for him. “Me to stop teasing you? Hm?” Her eyes were filled with lust, her mouth silently gasping for air and her arm wrapped around his neck and the other in his hair.  
“Mhm.” She nodded quickly, not able to use her words. She couldn’t breathe or talk let alone think. She would lose her breath at every snap and pound of his hip as he held her gaze while biting down on his bottom lip losing himself as well. He picked up speed, pistoling his hips into hers, with their lips connected, exchanging pecks and sucks of each other lips with her hand fisting in his hair and the other scratching along his chest. “... Fuck, I can’t-” She was second away from busting at the seams until his phone rang, vibrating in his shorts that’s on the floor. His thrust stops and his head turns toward the noise. He lifted his upper body, getting ready to lean over to retrieve his phone. “No, don’t stop. Don’t stop.” She begged. Immediately grabs his face, bringing him back down to kiss his reddened lips as her hips grind up into his, chasing her release that was quickly fading away. “Please baby.” She whines in his mouth before placing his head in the crook of her neck listen to him grunt and curse as her hips lift over and over, fucking him from beneath. She wanted to cum, she needed to cum. She’s never had an orgasm this powerful with a build-up so strong. Her heart was racing, pounding. Her eyes were damp with tears, her chin raised and forehead creased. Her mouth was slack, spilling naughty incoherent words, and hands were scraping his scalp, trying to keep him in between her legs as she chased her most potent release. “Right there… Ooh, don’t- Just fuck me, fuck me. Please!” She growled, teeth biting down on his ear as her fingers pulled his hair then dragged down his scalp, to his neck, to his broad shoulder, and down his back, making him twitch and shudder. Barry was losing this battle. Her words were slurred, delirious with need for him, for his dick, and that thought alone turned him on and kept his body in the place that she needed him most.  
Her fucking him from beneath was about to be his undoing. He could feel his ball getting tight, his muscles protruding and tensing up, his ass clenching at every grind of her hips, and his dick twitching as she pulled him tighter. But his phone continued to ring and his mind instantly went to Diana telling him she would call with an update on his mother. He has never missed one of his mother's appointments. Months ago he would have demanded that he go with her. Putting his foot down that has worked every time except for once that still haunts him to this day. He did give in today but only because his mother was persistent in him staying and it wasn’t hard for him to disagree with her after waking up with Iris beside him looking her usual beautiful self. But he couldn’t miss this call. It was too important pertaining to his mother and her health. “It’ll only take a second. I need to take this call. It’s important.” Barry spewed out rapidly as he held himself at the base of his dick and pulled out of her. Iris let out a gush of wind, running her fingers through her wavy hair. She laid there dormant, stretching her legs out as the high of getting close to her orgasm swiftly faded. “I’m sorry.” He caressed her leg then set up on his knees and reached down to get his shorts, speedily fishing his phone out of his pocket. He sighed irritatedly as he set back into a sitting position and placed his phone on the armrest. His sweaty back hitting the pillow cushion as he rolled his eyes at the caller id. “I’m sorry babe. I thought it was Diana calling about my mom.” He huffed as he reached for her, bringing her over to him as she straddled his lap. Why was Patty calling him? He thought she got the hint that he didn’t want to talk to her. He ignored her text for the past four days. now she was calling him? He gets it, they are friends but he has a girlfriend now and his priorities are focused on his son, his mother, and Iris. Patty has to know that she will always come last in the equation. He can’t really blame her though. They would text and talk all the time before he met Iris. They never even went seventy-two hours without seeing each other. Barry liked her because she was interested in the things that he was. She was nice, corny, optimistic, and always was a help to him with classes or even understanding girls. He met her at one of the brightest moments in his life, college. They took most of their classes together before she changed career paths, so he naturally gravitated to her. They used to have so much fun together. Hanging out at his or her dorm, playing video games, going to different sports events, talking for hours about “The Office” or anime. Hell, she was even his drinking buddy. He missed her as a friend. When he went to college he had a different mentality when he left for Star City. Beginning his college life as a changed person, trying to make Luna and his mother proud. He became a social butterfly in and out of class versus the bad boy with a drinking problem who became a jock later in high school. He still drank but it became more social than emotion. He made friends in every class, was in clubs, went to sporting events, even played second string running back his first two years, and dated several women before he met his ex. And looking back on it now that’s why he’s stayed friends with her for so long. She was his first real moment of happiness. Being in a new city with no memories of his past. Him being friends with Patty reminded him of the light he once had before his ex made it dark again. But she couldn’t be that for him anymore now that it’s out and open that she has feelings for him. It was never a surprise that she liked him but he never wanted to go that route with her and tarnish what they had as friends. But he knew and so did other girls that he dated. They all knew that she carried feelings for him that went deeper than friendship. But none of them gave him an ultimatum to stop being friends with her until his ex. After she confessed to cheating Barry needed his light again and Patty was the only person he had that he could be emotionless with. It was a petty thing to do. Be friends with her again only to get back at his ex but he felt bad for dissing her for the woman he thought loved him. Patty was a true confidant until she wasn’t. That’s when he changed. Once he found out DJ wasn’t his he changed forever. Some parts were better than others but he didn’t care. This is who he is now and Patty never complained or judged him. So, yeah he ran back to her like he always does and gave her what she wanted or maybe what he wanted her to have and nothing more. Now he has to deal with the repercussions of that. He so wished Patty and Iris could get along so they could all be friends but that wasn’t happening. He saw those posts Patty has been putting up but he hasn’t spoken on it because he doesn’t want to add fuel to the flame and definitely doesn’t want to hurt Patty more than he already has by flaunting his relationship on Instagram. He should have never slept with her. He was in this situation and had no one else to blame but himself.  
Iris waved him off. Slightly self- conscious and embarrassed of herself and what she did early. She couldn’t be too hard on herself. They were in the middle of a very passionate moment and she was on the verge of the best orgasm of her life so far. She never had someone be so into her. Be so focused on her. If he keeps it up there’s no way she wouldn't be pregnant if they continued like this because she wouldn’t want him to pull out. There she goes again talking about being pregnant. She needs to nip that in the bud. “It’s okay.” She looks away smiling as she puts her hair behind her ear. “We were just kinda in the heat of the moment.” She licks her lips as she puts her hands behind his head. “Who was calling anyway. Chester? You know you’re like his new favorite person.” She smiles brightly remembering before they left Chester texting her -she doesn’t know how he got her number. Then she thought for a second. Keysha. It was definitely her.- asking for Barry's number and has been sending him corny jokes and memes ever since. Even though Chester was a bit of a pest and annoying he’s been a friend of the family since she was five. It was nice to see her man get along with everyone in her life and it didn’t hurt that it got Chester’s attention off her and more on Barry.  
“Haha uh, nah.” Barry chuckles nervously, scratching the back of his ear as he feels her nails scratch along his nipples and down his abs. “He did leave me a very lengthy voicemail with the “Friends” theme song.” Chester was a cool dude. He told Barry that he was his guardian angel when he woke up in the hospital and told him they will be bonded for life. Barry laughed at him and told him he was just doing what he was supposed to do which was the right thing.  
“Then who was it?” She asks seductively against his lips before sticking her tongue out to lick them, hand gliding down his stomach to lightly take a hold of his dick, stroking slowly as she kisses his jaw, to his cheek then nibbles on his ear. Barry’s head fell back, eyes rolled shut as he groaned. He really didn’t want to tell her Patty was calling again. It would be such a mood killer. It seemed like every time they were sharing an intimate moment together Patty would find a way to interrupt them. He didn’t want to deal with the drama between them. But he did promise Iris that if she called or texted he would make sure that she knew about it and he had to be honest. He could never lie to Iris.  
He gulped before he answered. “It was Patty…” His breathing was picking up and his body was heating up, feeling her hand grip his dick tighter at the mention of her name and her pace picked up and her lips continued to kiss his talkative ones. Maybe she didn’t hear him. Usually she would get upset or try to hide that she was but she seemed unfazed. She squeezed him and her tongue teased his lips as she licked and sucked on them. “I don’t know why she’s calling.”  
“Mhmm.” She nods her head with a sarcastic-seductive flare to her facial expression and body language. She could give two fucks about Patty. At first she felt sympathy for the girl, knowing that she was in love with Barry but he didn’t feel the same but obviously Patty had some invested feelings that surpass the timeline of their entire relationship so Iris was a little jealous. Okay, very jealous of her but not anymore. She had the man and he loved her and only her. So fuck Patricia. She would not let her past insecurities make her upset or feel slighted. She was not going to be like his ex and demand that he not be friends with her. He seemed to be drifting away from her on his own anyway. So, she couldn't do much but ignore her and on occasion post her petty pictures of them to her Instagram.  
“You don’t care?” He asks confusingly as she continues to kiss him, holding his jaw in place with one hand so he could stop talking.  
“I don’t give a fuck.” She looked him square in the eye with her voice firm yet seductive as she lifted up on her knees and guided him into her. They both moaned at the rejoining of their bodies. Barry knew off the bat with her on top he was not going to last but he would enjoy the ride. His hands scratched up her thighs, holding on as her hips as she started to grind. This was a new position for them and this was by far his favorite. Watching her chase her release on top is killing him. He’s never moaned so loud in his life as her elbows sat on top of his shoulder and her hands mushed up his hair, lips still connected while grinding on top of him hard and slow. She whispered in his ear how long she’s been waiting to ride him until he cums. At her words, his hips snapped and his hands gripped her ass, guiding her movement, making her give longer stride strokes.  
“Oh, my God. You’re gonna make me cum.” His voice was strained as he talked through gritted teeth. Chest heaving, hair and chest damp with sweat, and eyes squeezed shut tightly. He knew if he took one look at her he would be a goner. His hands moved up her back, holding onto her rib cage as she started to bounce while holding onto his shoulders for balance. “Iris, ugh. God don’t … make me cum.” Barry was trying his hardest to hold it in but she wasn’t making it easy as she picked up speed while she repeatedly bounced on top of him. Once he opened his eyes she looked like she was about to speak but she stopped herself and kissed him, both hands holding his jaw as her tongue entered his mouth. “Uggh, baby slow down.” He spewed out of breath with both hands gripping her shirt.  
“No.” She smiled teasingly as she shook her head, nose rubbing against his as she went back to slowly grinding but with more force. Iris wanted to tell him to cum inside her so bad but changed her mind. She knew it was too soon for that. But was it? It seemed like every time they had sex her mind went straight to babies. She knew she wasn’t over the abortion but this was crazy right? To try to get back something that she’s already lost and her being the one to purposefully lose it. She wanted a baby so bad and knowing that Barry wanted the same thing made her want one right now. She couldn’t help it. She wanted a child of her own right now. No, she needed to get a grip on that. They have only been together two months. They still needed to learn more about each other and grow as a couple. In due time they would be ready and have all the babies she wants. His words not hers.  
Buzz. Buzz. His phone rang again. Both of their eyes drifted to the phone on the arm of the couch and saw the caller id. Patty, again. Iris was fed up with this. She gets it that they are friends with a friendship that was well before her but Iris knew that her calls would not be so friendly. Iris isn’t stupid she knows when someone is trying to innocently weasel themselves back in. Trust, Scotts did it plenty of times. Iris didn’t mind them being friends. That wasn’t the issue. The issue was her intruding on their love life, calling excessively like she’s doing now, and posting old pictures of her and Barry with insulated captions. How long was she going to be doing this? Was she going to call every day, all day? Try to be a friend to him when she knew and Iris knew she had underlying intentions. Iris will be damned if she lets another woman try to take her man. It already happened once. It won't happen again. “Answer it.” Iris wore an intimidating facial expression with her neck and eyebrow cocked as she ran her hands up his chest and around his neck while she pecked his lips repeatedly.  
“What?” Barry looked at her like she was crazy but he couldn’t lie it was a little sexy. Her being all demanding and feisty. “Baby no. Just ignore it.” He slouched against the couch, giving him the right angle and enough room so he could thrust into her. He slid his hands up her waist and brought her shirt along as he watched himself enter her tight core repeatedly. “Look at you… so beautiful.” His voice low as he stared greedily at her pussy taking all of him, leaving behind her essence as she coated him.  
Iris moans softly as she falls into the rhythm of his thrust, letting him take control until that nagging ringer seems to get louder and louder. She knew Barry was trying to make her forget about Patty as he was lifting her shirt above her stomach, watching her abs constrict at each upward motion of his hip but Iris wasn’t having it as she pressed her hands to his chest to get his eyes to focus on her face.  
“Answer the phone Barry. Now.” She was going to be the death of him. Sitting on top of him with this determined look on her face as her nails dug into his chest.  
Iris needed Patty to stop whatever she was doing and move on to someone else because this man was taken. Iris will not let Patty say inappropriate things online and think she can talk to Barry like she’s done nothing. Iris never wanted to bring it to his attention because it wasn't that big of a deal at first but you can’t want to be his friend but say shady stuff to his girlfriend that’s not how it worked in Iris book. Respect goes both ways and Patty has none so neither will Iris.  
He was taking too long, all he was doing was staring at her with his mouth wide open and googly eyes so she took it upon herself to answer the phone for him and put it on speakerphone. “Iris, no…” Barry whispered as he panicked to end the call but it was too late.  
“Hey, Barry.”  
“Hey, hey, hey Patty. What’s up?” He tried to speak as calmly as possible as Iris started to kiss his cheek, across his jawline, then sucked and bit on his neck. His eyes rolled back and his head fell against the cushion as his hands gripped the seat cushions when Iris started to slowly move her hips again.  
“Oh, nothing much. I was just calling to check up on you. See, well hear how you’re doing.” She chuckled and Iris rolled her eyes. Barry tried to stay as still as possible, trying to focus on the conversation at hand as Iris grind in his lap while she whispered how good he felt in his ear.  
“I’m good.” He cleared his throat, voice a little too high pitched. “I’m so good. Just focused on…” He hissed as Iris picked up speed again and smirked when he grabbed her ass, trying to slow her down. She was so going to get it after this. “Sorry, focused on setting up everything for DJ’s birthday.”  
“Are you okay? You sound out of breath?”  
“I’m fine.” He moans as Iris sucks on his ear and continues to rut her hip against his. “I’m on an afternoon… Jog. Yep, a jog.” He was out of breath, his muscles were tense and his dick was twitching. Iris was killing him right now. How could he stay focus and concentrate on the call when she was fucking him like this. “So I’m running as we speak.”  
“Cool.” Iris could hear Patty take a deep breath before she spoke again like she was preparing herself for what she said next. “I miss you. Just hanging out together watching The Office all day and then at night-” Iris couldn’t believe that this is the conversation she was trying to have with him when she thought Iris wasn’t around. How more disrespectful could she be. Iris had to get this conversation to switch gears before Patty said something that would make Iris want to beat her ass.  
“Mmmm!” Iris moaned loudly, biting her lip as she focused on his eyes that were big as saucers and petrified. It was comical to her as she watched him try not lose himself as he talked on the phone. “Ooh, Daddy…” She whined, placing his head into her chest as her hips rotated. Iris needed to be strategic in her motion and moves. She never called anyone daddy beside her father but it didn’t go unnoticed the way Barry paused and stared at her after she repeated what his son said last night. She knew that by calling him that would most likely make him go crazy and by the way, his jaw clenched she knew she was right. She needed Patty to know in subtle ways that they were fucking no matter what Barry said. And she needed Barry's mind to focus on only her and totally forget about Patty. If she played her cards right Patty will never call again once she’s through fucking him.  
“Oh, fuck me…” He grunted into Iris chest low so hopefully Patty didn’t hear. No, she did not just call him daddy. Right now? At this moment? Barry was about to lose it. Pet names were one thing but calling him daddy was going to bring out a beast inside him. Iris was wrenching his body and soul. Her hips kept grinding, her hands kept scratching along his neck and chest and her mouth kept spieling words of encouragement for him to keep talking to Patty.  
“What was that?” Patty asking incredulously.  
Barry removed his head from his chest but not before Iris pulled him in by his neck for a nasty, tongue filled kiss. “What was what?” Barry was hyper-aware of his voice as he tried to keep his emotions at bay.  
“Did someone say, daddy?”  
“What? Girl, no. Someone asked me if I wanted to get in their cabby. Yup, can you believe they're still cabs around when we have Uber.” Iris snickered as he spoke causing Barry to bite his bottom lip as he smacked her ass and placed his finger against his lip signaling her to.  
“What was that sound?”  
“Ummm,” Barry couldn’t think quick enough. His dick was taking over. “I don’t know I think that’s on your end.” He chuckled dryly, looking at Iris with a stern look on his face as she giggled which caused his concentrated frown break into a smile.  
“Oh,” She sounds a little weary but continued to talk. “Anyway, the reason I was calling is I wanted to ask if my niece Ellie and I are invited to DJ’s big birthday bash.”  
“Tell that bitch no.” Iris said through gritted teeth in his ear then pulls back to show how serious she was. Being Barry’s little friend was one thing but inviting her into his home, around his son that Patty has never met was another. And she had the audacity to use her niece as a ploy so little Ellie and DJ could become friends and start having little play dates. Hell, no. Iris wasn’t having it.  
“Uh, uh, um.” Barry was speechless. On one hand, he had his friend asking if she could come to his son's party with an extra guess, and on the other his girlfriend telling him no. Barry already didn’t think it was a good idea with his ex coming. Patty and she already didn’t get along. Now having Iris meet DJ’s mom for the first time then having to introduce DJ to another one of his friends. It was a lot and Barry didn’t think he could handle the drama. And Iris arched eyebrow and tight lip told him that he better tell her no or else and he didn’t want to find out what else was. “Patty, I don't think that's a good idea. DJ’s mom is going to be there and I don’t need her complaining about anything. You understand right?”  
“Oh, yeah of course.” It was awkwardly silent on the phone for a few seconds but Iris didn’t care as she sensually kissed her boyfriend's lips, sucking and nibbling on them. She planted her hands against the wall, trapping him between her arms as her butt rutted against his thighs. That alone told Barry she was proud of his response. “How about next week. Have a little play date… well, not a date.” She chuckled and Iris rolled her eyes again. “Ellie and DJ have a playdate and we just watch them have fun. Maybe go to the park or something.” DJ was not making friends with her and her niece. It was out of the question. Patty just didn’t know when to give up and bow out. Iris knew she was using her niece as a way to get closer to Barry. She had alternative motives and Iris saw right through her.  
“Uh, um,” Barry was speechless again. Barry didn’t want to make a mistake by having multiple women in his son's life. DJ is already getting to know Iris now Patty wants to meet him and introduce his niece to him as well. Barry wasn’t comfortable with that especially with how she’s been acting on social media and texting him non stop. Barry knew it was going to be a ball of mess if he let his son hang around Patty and on top of everything he knew Iris would feel jealous and slighted by the whole thing.  
“It’ll be fun. Just the four of us.”  
“This bitch.” Iris muttered underneath her breath for her ears only with both hands moving from the wall to grip the head of the couch. She had her nerve calling her man, asking him questions that are none of business, and trying to hang out with him and DJ without her being there. No. Hell, no. Iris chortles as she watched Barry struggle to find the words to say as he stared at the phone. She knew exactly what to do to get this conversation over with. She roughly pulled his face to look at her and slowly pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her breast. Barry was more of an ass man but titties were titties and they would get the job done.  
Barry's eyes scanned over her even brown skin and perky titties. She grabbed his hands from off her hips and placed them on her breast and squeezed them. She bit her bottom lip, eyes focused on his while holding onto his hands as she rolled her hips. A body roll that made him lose his mind. “Damn, Iris.” He groaned loudly. “This pussy so… You’re so sex-”  
“What? Iris?” Patty says confusingly with a little irritation to her voice. “I thought you were on a run?”  
“Answer her daddy.” She whimpers quietly as she continues to undulate her hips. “Tell her what we're doing…” She mouths to him, moving his hands again from off her breast to grip her waist as she wraps both arms around his neck, kissing his lips. The kiss was messy and filthy. With tongue and teeth as her hips roughly fucked him.  
“I was, I was. I just got in…” Iris nods her head slowly, licking his lips as her hips rotate. “And I saw… I saw Iris.” Her grind picked up and Barry could feel that ball of energy in the pit of his stomach about to explode as his balls and abs tighten. He was so close and he couldn’t take it anymore. “I saw her washing dishes in the shower…  
“Don’t lie baby. Tell her the truth.” She spoke in a flirtatious tone, lips brushing against his. “Tell her my girlfriend is riding my dick until I cum…” She wanted to say inside her but left it to her imagination.  
“Washing dishes... in the shower?”  
“Yeah,” He grunted. “Everyone does it. Don’t you? It’s really effective. You should try it.” He spoke as quickly as Iris grind, trying to distract himself but it wasn’t working. He couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t hold onto his resolve anymore. He needed to pull out soon. “Actually I’m about to go shower my dishes too. I’ll text you later. I gotta go check on the clothes in the oven.” Barry hung up the phone quickly, roughly grabbing her ass, spreading her cheeks apart as he fucked her from beneath. He groaned and grunted as he watched her breast bounce, her hand instantly held onto his biceps, eyes closed as her head fell back slightly, and her nails dug into his arms as they fucked. Words were lost between them.  
All that could be heard were moans, scream, slaps, and sex noises echoing off the walls. Iris knew he was getting close, she could tell from his eyes blazing with fire, his eyebrows knitted, his mouth scrunched up and his hands digging into her sides for dear life. And she knew the perfect way to push him over the edge. She moved her hands behind her to hold onto his knees, extending her neck and chest as she alternated between bouncing and grinding. “Fuck!” He yelled as he held her rib cage so she didn't lose balance. He was about to bust right now. He could feel his dick about to explode. “Get off. Get off. Get off. Get off it.Get off it!” He repeated in a monotone voice but at a quick pace. Iris smirked as she watched him about to cum, face turning red and hand pale as he dug into her ribs. She wanted him to bust inside her, feel his essence explode inside her but that wasn’t what they discussed. She wondered when the motherly instinct of wanting children would go away? Or maybe she should talk to someone? No, nothing was wrong with her. All women in love felt this way right? She was fine. She just needed to finally come to grips with the loss of her child that she got rid of.  
“Okay, okay.” She laughed as she sat up on her knees and watched Barry's head fall back, releasing a deep breath, chest heaving as he held the base of his dick to keep from ejaculating as he mumbles to himself. Iris wouldn't allow him to catch his breath as she grabs his cheeks, guiding his face up a little since she’s slightly taller than him up on her knees.  
“Wait, hold on.” He mumbles breathlessly between kisses as he caresses the cup of her ass. “I need a second.” He wipes the sweat off his forehead and looks suspiciously at Iris with a slight smile as she laughs at him.  
“Well, I guess she won't be calling again.” She sat back on his lap as she pursed her lips.  
“You’re so bad.” He grinned, holding her close as he reached over for his pants on the floor in search of the condom in his pocket. Once retrieved he ripped it open and slid it on. Barry knew Patty would be furious when she got a chance to talk to him again. It was extremely disrespectful to be having sex with his girlfriend while on the phone with his almost girlfriend. But he couldn’t lie seeing Iris so demanding, controlling, and sassy. It turned him on. He thought it was sexy and exciting. He was so close to cumming inside her. If she moved even an inch he definitely would be running to a drug store. He loved this though. Being with her, being reckless and young. Don’t get him wrong Barry loves his son more than anything but it was gratifying. With it being just the two of them. Alone, secluded, by themselves, enjoying each other, reveling in one another. This was a moment he would remember forever.  
“What?” She shrugs sarcastically as she tries to keep from laughing.  
“You know what you play too much.” She smiles flirtatiously, sliding his hands underneath her thighs as he stands and she instantly wraps her arms around his neck with her feet dangling off the floor. “You gonna get it now…” He smirks before leaning in to kiss her until her back hits the wall across the room and he slides into her, adding this new position to his favorites list.

“You know I have to apologize to her now right?” Barry looks over at Iris scrolling through her phone with a smirk on her face. Before leaving to pick up DJ’s cake Barry and Iris were going at it like horny teenagers. He made sure he got her back for what she pulled on the couch and then some. They had sex everywhere. On the floor in his study, on his desk, up against the door to his bedroom, they ended up having sex on the kitchen counter with him between her legs after needed a water break, on top of the bathroom sink after he got the call from Diana giving him an update on his mom and reminding him about the cake, then she sucked him off in the shower while she sat on the bench and once they were ready to walk out the door he ate her out on his knee against the wall decorated with family pictures in the foray. Barry was enjoying having a live-in girlfriend again. They could do whatever whenever without any interruptions. He felt good and refreshed. Like life had meaning and purpose again. Every time he looks at Iris without her noticing he always laughs to himself. Never in a million years thought that he could find true love again. He was still terrified for what his future held and if their love would truly last but at the moment he knew he couldn’t find another love like this. There would never be another Iris West.  
“For?” She says confusingly with her lips screwed up and her eyebrows knitted together. Iris was having a wonderful day filled with sex, sex and more sex. If they didn’t have to shower and get dressed to pick up DJ’s cake and other supplies they probably still be running around the house completely naked finding new places to christen.  
Barry reached over the center console to squeeze her thigh to get her attention as he chuckled at her unbotherness while continuing to drive with the other hand. “You gotta be kidding Iris.” They’ve been driving in his car for a few minutes now. Having casual conversation as he drives to the bakery but he knew he had to bring up Patty. Just to let her know what he was going to do.  
He knew Iris was jealous of Patty. He saw it all over her face when she repeatedly texted and called him at Joe’s house, when he told her the extent of their relationship, when she posted inappropriate pictures on Instagram and now when she invited him and DJ to a playdate without her. He didn’t want Iris to be jealous. There was no reason to be. He will never want Patty even if he and Iris don’t work out. It just isn't meant to be.  
“What? She’s the one that interrupted us. I wasn’t going to stop on her behalf. Maybe next time she should schedule her calls like she tries to schedule play dates” Iris using air quotes for “play date” then shrugs, not giving a fuck how Patrica feels. Iris hates being this hateful woman. Arguing with another woman over a man but she was at her wits in with Patty. Especially after she invited Barry and DJ to a playdate and never mentioned her name. Like she doesn’t exist. Like she holds no value in Barry or DJ’s life.  
“I know, I know.” He intertwined their hands and brought her hand over to kiss her palm. “I still have to apologies though-”  
“Do what you gotta do Barr.” She shrugs nonchalantly. “But just know whenever you give her a call to give your little apology… I’ll be somewhere in the facility, naked.” Iris talks low as she moves his hand over her thigh to the thin material covering her vagina. Barry gulped, adjusting in his seat as he’s eyes drifted from the road to her as his hand gripped the steering wheel and she made the other hand squeeze her pussy. He took a deep breath. “Waiting and wanting or I might just start without you…” Barry focused enough to come to a complete stop as his eyes rake over her body. They didn’t need to dress up since they were only picking up DJ’s cake and some other birthday supplies but did her tights have to be so, well, tight. He could literally see the imprint of her pussy through her light grey short tights that stopped at the knee and her belly button was out because she tied her matching shirt in a knot and her hair was curly and flowing down her back the way he loved, she had on the necklace he bought her and hoop earrings.  
HONK. HONK. “Hey, asshole the lights green.” The car behind him yelled.  
“Sorry, sorry sir.” Barry says politely as he waves the man off. “Can you stop already…” Barry tries to focus on the road while keeping his blush at bay. He knew this was going to be a wild day if she kept on like this and he was enjoying every minute of it.  
“I’m not doing anything honey.” Iris looks over at him innocently with a smirk as Barry tries to pull his hand away but she just keeps his big hand between both of hers. She admired his black dad hat covering his messy hair, groomed beard that she sat on more than once, his open red and black flannel and black shirt, his ripped jeans and white and red new balance shoes. He was so fine and she couldn’t get enough. Iris knew she was a clingy girlfriend again but she could care less. At least this boyfriend actually wanted her in his presence at all times. She loves being around him, on top of him, underneath him. Their lives were coming together as one and tomorrow she will get to meet someone from his past and understand why she is his future.  
“Okay, keep playing…” He licked his lips as her eyes pierced his, looking at him like she was ready to eat. Barry made a right into the parking lot of the bakery and different other stores. “Honestly though babe I want you and Patty to get along.” He got out and opened the door for her as he continued to talk. “I know she’s been overstepping her boundaries.”  
“She has been doing more than overstepping.” Iris countered as they crossed the street then stepped up on the curb to get into the bakery. “More like bulldozing me out of the way.” She muttered under her breath when he opened the door for them, ushering her through first.  
“Okay, she's been overstepping a lot.” Barry couldn’t try to downplay it. Patty was intruding way too much on his love life and private life with his family that he made sure she never knew about. But his life was already filled with drama when it came to his ex and he knew there was a chance that she might act out and over the top when she met Iris and that was enough drama that he could handle for some hours. He didn’t have the time or patience to be going back and forth with a woman who he just saw as a friend and has expressed that many times. She needed to be his friend and respect his girlfriend and he was going to make sure she knew that once he talked to her.  
“Thank you.” She says smartly but was happy that he agreed that she was being too forward. After meeting the woman from Target and Patty it seemed like all the women he has been with were in some way obsessed with him. Was his ex going to be like this as well? If so she didn't know if she could handle it without blowing a gasket. “She was doing way too much earlier and then asking about a playdate with you and DJ. Alone. By yourselves.” She sprawled in disgust as they walked into the store and stood in line, waiting to talk to the cashier. “Pssh.”  
“Yeah, that was way out of line. I don’t know why she said that or what she wants.” Barry reaches down her arm to intertwine their hands as he looks deep within her brown eyes. “But I know what I want…You.” He kissed her cheek as she wore a solemn smile. Content with his words. “I only want you in my son's life. Not Patty and Earl.” His calm lips turned into a big smile showing off his pearly whites.  
“Ellie.”  
“Oh…” They both laughed as they moved up in the line. “Whatever the child's name is. I’m sure she’s lovely but as I said before only DJ and Jenna playdates over here girl.” He leans down to kiss her sweetly.  
“Good.”  
“Oh my Goodness, let me guess. Newlyweds! Sit right over there to your left my right and I’ll bring out some cake for you both to try.” The older white woman with bifocals, flowy colorful dress, and crazy red hair said cheerfully.  
They both blushed and giggled awkwardly, Barry rubbed his neck and Iris brushed her hair behind her ear. They never talked about marriage, knowing it was way too soon for that conversation but they did talk about a future together and what they both want.  
“Uh, no.” He looks over at Iris and notices that her smile is as big as his and they both shyly look away. “Actually we are here to pick up a batman cake for Donovan Allen.”  
“Oh, my apologies. You both look so happy, jolly and cheerful. There's this glow around both of you.” The older woman beams at the happy couple. Barry clutches her hand tighter knowing why they both were glowing and they both looked bashfully at one another before Iris answered.  
“No need to apologize. We are a new couple and are very happy.”  
“That’s great to hear. As you see from my excitement I love seeing others in love.” She genuinely smiles. “Let me stop stalling and get your order. So Donovan Allen…” She types in his name and searches for his order. “So, it says here that they are putting the finishing touches on it now. It will be a ten minutes wait… Sorry for the inconvenience.”  
“No, it’s totally fine.” Barry looks down at his watch. “Yeah, we are a little early. We’ll just wait in the car until it’s ready.”  
“Nonsense.” She waves him off. “Go take a seat wherever you want and I’ll bring out complimentary cake samplers.”  
“Okay, thank you.” Iris walks swiftly over to the spot she wants to sit in. “You don’t have to tell me twice.” Iris put her shoulder bag behind her chair and sat down. She was a desert girl especially for brownies but the cake was a second favorite especially german chocolate cake. But then again nobody made it as good as her grandma.  
Barry followed behind her laughing to himself at her hastiness. One thing about his girlfriend she was never turning down dessert. “Damn, hungry.” he chuckles as he sits down across from her, waiting for the older woman to bring out the samplers.  
“Hey, free food is free food babe.” The older woman brought over different samplers of cake. Red velvet, buttercream, chocolate, carrot cake, and white cake. Iris' eyes grew as big as saucers, eyeing the desserts as she rubs her hands together greedily.  
“And some of our famous white hot chocolate on the house. Enjoy.” She smiles as she walks back behind the counter to get someone else's order. The bakery is bright, big, and colorful just like the cashier.  
The store was filled with customers getting their fix of many different sweets and beverages and by the taste of the cake, Iris knew why it was filled with so many people. Just at the first bite, she moaned and her eyes rolled shut as she savored the taste. The red velvet was moist, fluffy, and delicious. “Oh, my-” She took another bite of cake before finishing her sentence then moaned even louder once she tasted the white hot chocolate. “This is so good.” She moans, mouth filled with cake as she dug into the carrot cake then the chocolate which she had to take a pause and make a silent prayer because it might just be better than her grandma's version of it. “All I need is some vanilla ice cream. Barr, we have to order a slice of each. I need this cake in my life.” She groans deeply with her mouth filled with cake and hot chocolate.  
“Shh Iris.” Barry gestured with his finger to his mouth and a teasing smile on his face. “You keep moaning like that I might have to take you in the bathroom and do you from behind.” His eyes were dark and challenging as he took a bite of one of the cakes, licking the icing off his fork as he watched her take a breath and shift in her seat.  
“Is that a challenge Mr. Allen?” She feeds him a piece of cake as she winks at him.  
He finishes chewing before he talks. “No, a promise Ms. West.” Barry slid his hand under the small circular table and brushed his fingers against her knee, gliding up her thigh as he smiled at her while biting his lip.  
Iris breath stuttered and her thighs squeezed together as his hand crept high up her thigh. Then she noticed a man behind Barry’s head looking directly at her like he knew her but she knew she’s never seen him before. He politely smiled at her then ordered his items then sat down across from them by the window with his legs crossed. “Meet me in the bathroom in five minutes.” Barry gets up, leaning over to whisper in her ear and discreetly but quickly walks to the bathroom.  
Iris rolled her eyes continuing to eat at the different samples with a smile on her face. She was definitely going to meet him in the bathroom but she knew they wouldn’t get far. One being it was a busy place filled with customers so they most likely would get interrupted, two DJ’s cake would be ready any minute and three she doesn’t think the real-life version of Ms. Rizal would be so gleeful about this happy couple defiling her bathroom. Iris waited a good two minutes, grabbed her purse, and headed toward the bathroom but the cashier stopped her. “Miss, your cake is ready. That will be 65.95.”  
“Okay, and I would like to add a slice of red velvet and chocolate cake to that order.” Iris pointed to her two favorites in the display glass next to her.  
“Alright, let me add those to your order.” She clicked away on the cash register. “That’s 74.67. Let me get those slices for you. It will only take a minute.” The woman grabbed her knife and spatula and got the two cakes out of the display case and started cutting and Iris watched greedily with a grin on her face.  
“Iris West right?” Iris turned around to a mellow, deep male voice. It was the same guy that was staring before. He was average height probably around 5’11, tone body, hazel eyes, almost bald with a sandy brown beard, and his skin light brown. He wore a striped long sleeve dress shirt, cuffed at the arm with black slim jeans. He had on a designer watch, belt, dress shoes and he smelled amazing. Iris had eyes, he was an attractive guy. Way too attractive to be standing this close to her. He looked like someone important that she should know from how debonair and poised he was.  
“Uh, yeah that’s me.” Iris smiles with the apple of her cheek wrinkling the corner of her eyes. “Big fan of the show huh? Do you want a picture?”  
“What show?” His eyebrows knitted as he put his hands in his pockets. His demeanor is serious and his stance is solid like he owned the place and from the looks of his outfit, he just might.  
“Um, Love Island? The popular dating show?” Iris talks slowly, thinking that he will catch on but he still wears this seriously confused face. If he didn’t know her from the show then how did he know her?  
“Sorry, never heard of it. I don’t even know what that is.”  
“Then how do you know me?” Iris backed up a bit with a weary look on her face. How did he know her? Was he a stalker? He was staring from across the room and didn’t look away until she noticed him. Shit, he probably has been staring since she’s walked in the door.  
“Trust me I’m not a creep. I mean no harm.” He raised his hands in defense as he saw her tense up. “I read your online magazine, The Citizen.” He smiles sweetly as he sees her body release a breath. “I love your passion and drive for the truth, the messiness and opinions on the hot gossip in Hollywood. Ms. Park’s dedication to sports, life, and fitness, and your good eye on fashion tips in every season.  
“Oh,” Iris was a little flattered by the compliment. She didn’t talk about her work much. After quitting CCPN it was hard getting her own business started and now that she’s at a standstill her ad revenue is low. She’s been a little discouraged and it becomes harder to put content out. Seeing this guy interested in her work makes her drive to do better and want better for her career. She’s been so busy with her personal life that she hasn’t been focusing on her passion. “Thank you. I never had someone notice me for my writing before.” Thank God he was interested in her work and not her. He was standing really close though and his amazing cologne was wafting through her nose. He either had a stylish or his girlfriend or boyfriend was dressing him very well. And what made matters worse he knew he was fine. It was all in how his demeanor. He was definitely debonair but not to over the top. He was subtle in his movement, his eyes were piercing and his voice was mellow. He was fine and all but she had a man. A good man that this guy couldn’t hold a candle too so she was glad that he wasn’t hitting on her.  
“How can they not… you’re beautiful face is at the very top of the page and your stellar writing below it.” He smiled, showing off his dimples and his pearl whites as he watches Iris become flustered, putting her hair behind her ear.  
Okay, maybe she changes her mind about the flirting. But was he flirting with her? Obviously she’s had guys hit on her before but it didn’t seem like he was trying to flirt more like making an observation. “Thanks,”  
“No need to thank me. But I noticed that your website has been down for a couple of months?” Wow, he really is a fan of her work. Her website has been down for about a month and she doesn’t know how to fix it. It crashes every time she or Linda tries to upload a story or photos. She still writes on her side-blog but it isn’t the same and doesn’t have as much following.  
“Yeah, unfortunately. I don’t know what the problem is. Every time I try to upload a story it crashes on me” She sighs, shrugging, not knowing what the problem might be. “Sorry, that you won’t be able to read my stellar work until I find a tech guy-”  
“Hm, I don’t know if this is a coincidence or maybe the star aligned last night but I’m actually a freelance web developer and kinda a tech guy as you call it.” His smile was genuine yet serious like before as his eyes never left hers. This man was the definition of mysterious. His hazel eyes with a hint of green, his stance is confident but not cocky, suave in his motion, smile warm and inviting yet commanding, and smells like the ocean sea.  
Barry came out of the bathroom, searching for Iris. It had been close to seven minutes and she never came. He was standing there in the single bathroom with his pants down, dick hard looking like an idiot. When he finally found her she had her back to the counter, with her arm folded and a big smile on her face talking to some guy that had his back to him. Was this an old friend or lover? Barry didn’t know if he should be jealous or not but the way she was smiling so wide made him a little envious. So far Iris hasn't looked at another man like that, ever. Not even Scott. So, what reason did she have for smiling so big? What could they possibly be talking about that was so interesting that she had to stop from coming to the bathroom and talk to this stranger about. “Hey, what’s going on?” Barry walks up behind the stranger and stands in between them, causing them both to move back. “What was taking you so long? I was waiting for you.” He grabs Iris by the waist, totally ignoring the stranger until he clears his throat. Barry turns around, standing next to Iris, eyeing the man who doesn’t look the slightest bit intimidated by Barry’s present. “Who is this?” He asks, not waiting for Iris to answer his other questions as he focuses on the handsome, suave gentleman that he towered in height.  
“Um, this is uh?” Iris tried to think of his name but realized he was so busy complimenting her work or complementing her that she never got it.  
“Dominic. Dominic Lance.” He stuck his hand out to Iris but Barry took it and shook his hand with a firm grip. Barry didn’t understand why he was instantly jealous of this guy. It wasn’t because he was good looking. They’ve been on an island filled with good looking people for two months now. It was something about him that Barry couldn’t put his finger on. His stance, ora, his smile, the way he’s looking at his girlfriend. All of it Barry didn’t like one bit. Barry tended to overthink things. When you are cheated on it comes with the territory. Jealousy is something he never wanted to carry into a new relationship and he wasn’t going to start now. Iris was a friendly person. She could have guy friends just not ones that looked like him.  
Iris watched as the men sized each other up while shaking hands as their arm muscles flexed and veins popped. They were having a pissing contest for no reason at all. Barry was her boyfriend and this man, Dominic was just a stranger who was interested in her work. That’s it. Iris wasn’t going to lie though, it was a little sexy seeing her man getting jealous. She’s had to deal with Patty, his ex, and the woman from Target. He gotta see her mad and riled up quite a bit. So it was nice to see the role reversed. She was getting hot seeing Barry’s feathers ruffled for a change rather than her always being the jealous one. His arms were protruding from gripping Dominic's hand so tight, his eyes were seriously dark green, he stood at his full height as he poked out his chest a little “I was just telling your friend-”  
“Girlfriend.” Barry interrupts with his jaw clenched as he releases his hand and moves his arm over Iris’s neck, bringing her close.  
“My apologies.” Dominic wears a crooked smile as he rubs his hands together. “Girlfriend that I am a Web Developer and would love to help her with her website.” He digs in his pocket, finishing out his wallet to get a business card. “Here's my card.” He hands it in Iris’s direction but Barry grabs it before she could even reach it. Iris giggles to herself. Yup, he was definitely jealous and it was so hot. But he had no reason to be jealous at all. Like she would drop him like a bad habit for a guy she just met. This Dominic guy was fine but he wasn’t that fine. She loves and respects Barry. She’s not his ex or would ever do anything remotely close to cheating.  
“Mhmm, thanks,” Barry says nonchalantly, shoving the card in his pocket, crinkling it up as it folds.  
Dominic laughs at Barry’s hostility and shakes his head at the audacity of this guy. He meant no harm. “Well, it was nice meeting you, Ms. Iris. Hopefully, I will hear that call so I can get back to reading those amazing stories of yours.” He smiles at her then looks at Barry and chuckles a little before grabbing his cup of coffee and muffin off the counter and sits in the corner next to the window instantly getting on his phone, having a conversation with someone.  
“What a fucking joke,” Barry mutters under his breath as he turns his attention to the older woman waiting for them to pay for their cakes.  
“What was that?” Iris inquires with a smirk. Now he knows how she feels when she’s encountered some of the girls he slept with. Even though Iris doesn’t know the guy from Adam Barry didn’t like how he was checking her out or saying her name with his deep suave-like voice.  
“Nothing. How much is it?” He brushes her off as he pulls out his wallet.  
“It will be 74.67 Dear.”  
Barry pulled out his card and paid for the cakes, grabbed the boxes, and headed for the door. He was fuming, tense, bothered, and jealous. He didn’t want to be but he was and what made matters worse Iris was right on his tail, trying to keep in her laughter which ticked him off even more. This guy was flirting with her. He could tell. The question is was she flirting back or even notice.  
“Babe slow down.” Iris tried to keep up as he walked out the door, down the curb toward his car that was parked a little away from the building. Jealousy was never good for any relationship but damn, he was sexy when he was mad. She could hear him gruffing and mumbling as he dug in his pocket with one hand and balanced the cake boxes with the other and unlocked his car. He places the cakes in the back seat then gets in.  
He patiently waits for her to catch up and get in. Once she does he pushes the on the button to start the car then grips the steering wheel, making his knuckles whiten. Iris pulls one of his wrists from off the steering wheel, looking at him with a knowing look on her face. “I’m not jealous.” He gruffs, jaw clenched, eyes focused in front of him as he softly pulled out of her embrace to put the car in drive.  
“I didn’t say you were…” She pulls his hand back and intertwines their fingers. Regardless if he was jealous or not it isn't healthy to think that way especially with both of them having been cheated on. Insecurities always follow when someone hurts you in that way. Iris noticed that Barry only talked about his insecurities and doubts when he had to. That’s why Iris said she was intrigued by him and he had layers that she needed to pull back. He had a way of hiding his past hurt and insecurities with girls and avoidance but Iris saw it, she saw him. His jealousy was unwarranted but the fact that he was revealed a lot and nothing all at the same time. Iris never gave him a reason to doubt her or not to trust her before but that didn’t stop his questioning of her loyalty to him. He questioned her when they had their first argument when he saw her hugging Scott and he was silently questioning her now.  
“Good…” His response was short with his eyes still looking at the bakery building, not trying to look at her then puts the car in park. He could feel her eyes on him and her thumb brushing his knuckles. He sighed. “I’m not jealous… just perturbed. I didn’t expect to see my girlfriend getting friendly with Mr. Debonair.” He turns the car off, ready for the conversation.  
Iris chuckled causing Barry to become even more upset, sucking his teeth while he shook his head, getting irritated with the conversation and himself. Why was she laughing? Did she think what he saw was false or outrageous because it wasn’t. He knew what he saw and that guy flirting with her. He could see it all in their body language. “Great now you’re laughing.” He was defensive now, pulling his hand out of her embrace as he took his hat off to rakes his hand through his hair before putting it back on.  
“Babe, I’m not laughing at you.” She pulls his face by his jaw toward her. “Okay, maybe a little-”  
“See, I’m not in the mood to be joking around Iris.” He huffs as he pulls her hand off his face, wearing a frown.  
“Okay, I’ll stop.” Her voice is soft and low as she pulls his face to hers to kiss his lips. Iris felt a little bad that he was upset but did he have to be so hot when he was mad. She was getting hot and bothered watching him be possessive and dominating. It wouldn’t be sexy at all if he was always like that. Those are the signs of a controlling and maybe an abusive man which she knew Barry wasn’t. He was charming, gentle, kind, funny, and warm-hearted. So, was it so bad to dwell in this rougher side of him? “You’re just so sexy when you're mad.” Her hand runs down his chest to the seam of his pants as she quirks her eyebrow at him.  
His jaw was hard and sharp and his dick was just the same. He held his breath as Iris dainty hand rubbed circles over the seam of his pants. “I’m not mad… just disturbed.” He says before Iris slowly kisses his lips again. He was jealous but he didn’t want that to be the focal point of their day. He would allow himself to be upset at the moment but never speak of it again after. It's not like she was actually going to call him. They would never see him again so he had nothing to worry about.  
“Mhmm, so you didn’t feel just a tad bit jealous that a guy was talking to me.” She unbuckled his belt and slid down the sipper, digging her hand into his boxer, gripping him inside his pants.  
He sighed deeply, nose flared and teeth biting his bottom lip. “I was unsettled that a random guy was flirting with you.”  
“Flirting? He wasn’t flirting with me silly. He was just being assertive and nice.” She gripped him harder as she pulled him out of his pants, seeing that he wasn’t that far off from standing straight at attention.  
“Whatever. It looked like flirting to me.” He muttered as Iris pulled her hand off his dick. He thinks maybe she was ready to go. He puts his package back in his pants and puts the car in drive again. Looks left to make sure no cars are coming before he pulls out then he turns to his right and sees her kicking her underwear with her short tights off as well as her shoes. “Iris, what are you doing?” He watches her as she gracefully climbs over the center console then onto his lap.  
“Nothing…” She smiles alluringly as she throws his hat in the back seat as she starts to kiss him, holding his jaw in place, grinding on top of him. Iris couldn’t help herself. She already couldn’t keep her hands off of him and now she was even hotter for him. She had to find a way for him to release all the tension he had built up, why not use her body to do that and she’s been dying for him to be inside her again. “Just because I’m jealous- discompose… you’re trying to capitalize on this with sex.” His hands roam over her ass and back while she sucks on his neck.  
“Maybe.” She giggles. “Is it working?” She pecks his lips repeatedly with her eyes open, watching his frown turn into a smile. “Maybe,” He challenges back with a smirk as they both chuckle and she rolls her eyes playfully. “And there's no reason for you to be… jealous by Mr. Debonair.” Iris teases as she pulls his dick out of his pants. “You are the only man I want.” Iris sat up on her knee, gesturing for Barry to pull his jeans down to his knee. Before he pulls his pants down he searches his pocket for a condom. He rips one and slides onto his hard member.  
“I’m not jealous…” He grunts through gritted teeth as he digs into her ass with a scowl on his face.  
Iris was breathless looking into his dark green eyes. The intensity was killing her. “You’re not jealous.” She whispered caressing his bearded cheek as she leaned in to kiss him sweetly.  
“I love you so much, Iris.” He breathes, moaning as she grabs a hold of his dick and slides him into her core. He met his words to the core. The encounter with Mr. Stranger made him realize that his love for her has surpassed his ex and he doesn’t want to lose her. He’s afraid. He's afraid of marriage and having children and having to deal with the anxiety of that experience all over again but he’s more afraid of not having her in his life. Not being able to hold her, touch her, tell her how much he loves her. To be able to bring a smile to her face, to warm her heart when she’s sad, to make her laugh when she’s angry with him. He doesn’t want his insecurities to cause a rift between them but most of all he doesn't want her to leave him because if it or even worst for so to find solace in some else because he wasn’t man enough to over come his hurt.  
“I love you.” She repeats as he takes control, placing his hands underneath her thighs, making her bounce on his dick as her head falls into the crock of his neck with her eyes closed and her arms around the neck of the car seat.  
The sex was fast and rough. Loud and consuming. Sweaty and hot. Iris bounced, grounded, and rotated on top of him. All of it was his doing. She was under his control, under his spell as he held her close, squeezed her ass to make her grind faster, and roamed over her back when she was out of breath and needed a break but he wouldn’t let her stop moving. There weren't many words between them. They were both chasing a release. A means to an end, using the other's body as the vessel. Barry and Iris were caught up in the moment. Kissing, touching, fucking. It was a tight space and they got a little out of hand causing Iris back to hit the horn twice as he held her back against the wheel to play with her breast over her shirt, getting the attention of someone, Mr. Domonic Lance.  
Domonic eyes snap up at the sound. He looked around confusingly until his eyes landed on the car that Ms.West left in. To his knowledge, she and her “boyfriend” left fifteen minutes ago. “What the heck,” Dominic whispered in a shout as he squinted his eyes to focus on what he hoped wasn’t happening. He watched with his mouth wide open at the woman he admires having sex. He at first thought he was seeing things but after blinking repeatedly he saw her and him, together. He didn’t mean to stare but he’s eyes were trained on the arch in her back and the sway of her hair cascaded down it. He stroked his beard and licked his lips as he watched from afar. He shouldn’t be looking, he can’t look. It was very disrespectful but his eyes kept drifting back to her, slightly wishing he saw more of her.  
Barry laughs at Iris clumsiness as she keeps grabbing onto things to keep her balanced. The steering wheel behind her which she accidentally honked the horn again, the headrest, or one hand against the window and the other around his neck. “Right there… Almost there. Almost-” She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and rocks quickly against him as he holds onto her ass, squeezing her cheeks apart the quicker she moves.  
Barry is out of breath and getting close. His eyes squeezed shut as his head pressed into the headrest while Iris fucked herself on top of him and whined into his neck. When his eyes opened again they were out of focus, feeling the spark in the pit of his stomach. Until they came into focus, looking on at the big bay window of the bakery that was fifty feet away from his car. Then he saw the man in the window. The guy that was hitting on his Iris. He was staring with a unreadable look on his face.  
Barry wasn’t angry that he was staring. He was actually emboldened by it. He has the girl and she was bouncing on his dick last time he checked and wasn’t thinking anything about the stranger. Well, he hoped. Barry was glad that he could only see her from her mid-back and up. He didn’t need Dominic seeing any part of her body that was inappropriate or he would have stopped her.  
The two men had a stare-off. Barry's eyes became brazen as he gripped her waist forcefully making her grind harder as she cried out. His hands moved up her back, holding her close with her head on the side of his face as he groaned her name. “Cum on my dick. You want to cum on daddy’s dick?” Barry grunted roughly, both hands fisted in her shirt with his lips tight and his eyebrows knitted together in a angry stare. He wore a frown as his eyes focused on Dominic, meaning mugging him. He was claiming Iris as his and only his. Dominic quickly got up and walked away from the window. Barry knew that he got his point across.  
“Yes, yes, God, yes Barry.” 

After their little rump in the car, they were finally back at Barry's and she was in desperate need of a shower. Barry seemed to be in a good mood as soon as he came. Even though a part of her was turned on by seeing him jealous she knew how she felt when it was her and didn’t need it to happen again. Jealousy was never good in a relationship especially between two people that were once broken. Even though Iris didn’t feel like Dominic was flirting with her he was just one of many that would assume she was single just because she didn’t have a man on her arm. Well, Barry is her man and the only one she wants to be with. Dominic or any other guy will never stand a chase or hold a candle to Barry Allen.  
While in the shower she thought about how life would be if they shared a home together. Getting to wake up next to him every morning, him making breakfast for her while he sings and dance, run errands together, maybe have a repeat of what they did in the car, make meals for him after a long day at work, take care of his son together, laughing together, having fun together, have many petty arguments and makeups then go to sleep together and do it all over again. She wants their lives to mesh. One day she wants to be able to call him her husband and him his wife. One day to call his son hers and share more kids together.  
She was worried about tomorrow. How DJ’s mother would be, what she will look like, and how she will act knowing that she’s the new woman in her ex and son's life. She knew Barry had no feeling for her but he still carried that weight of disappointment and hurt with him. Iris has forgiven Scott, forgiven the woman in the hotel with him. She can’t say the same for her mother but she’s getting closer and closer to the woman she used to be. And that’s all because of Barry. Being with him makes her feel loved, whole and she wants Barry to feel the same and hopefully, tomorrow will prove to her that he does. That he no longer carries the pain of infidelity and lying on his back. That he and his ex can be content in each other's space tomorrow having a good time with their son and spouses.  
When Iris finally finished in the shower she dried off, put on lotion, and wore a grey/khaki camouflage jumpsuit with no sleeve and comfy furry house shoes since it was past five and they wouldn’t be going out again. When she walked down the hall toward the kitchen and saw Barry at the stove cooking with DJ on the counter next to him smiling as he looked on at his father with joy, swinging his tiny feet. That little boy loves his father and Barry loves DJ. They are inseparable. Her eyes glossed over as she watched Barry's love on his son. Kissing him, tickling him, telling him how beautiful he is, ruffling his hair, teaching him about everything that he’s cooking, and asking him questions about his day and how much fun he had. Iris wanted to have his babies so bad. He was the best father. How could she not want him raising her kids. “Hi, Iris,” DJ says excitedly as he waves at her. Barry turns around to Iris walking over to them.  
“Hey, DJ.” She pinches his cheeks and he blushes. “Did you have fun at the aquarium?” His eyes light up as he pulls something out of his pocket.  
“Yes, I saw big fishes and small fishes and really, really, big fishes” DJ opens his hands wide, eyes wide and excited. “Diana ate some bad fish that made her fart...” He giggled uncontrollably and Iris’ eyes lit up and his joy. That was just another thing he had in common with his dad. They both had a sense of humor. “and Granny got me a toy.” He pulls a toy lizard out of his pocket and hands it to Iris.  
“Wow, this is so cool. What are you going to name it?” Iris asks as she leans on the counter in between Barry and DJ. Barry smiles to himself at his son and girlfriend having a casual conversation. He told Iris that he would be doing all the cooking and he was keeping his promise. While she was in the shower he asked his son what he wanted for dinner which was a bad idea. All he ever said was chicken nuggets. Barry decided on spaghetti and meatballs. Simple. Dinner was almost done but he purposely took his time as Iris and DJ animatedly talked about his day and all the many things that he saw.  
“I named him Doodoo.”  
“Doodoo. That’s a cute name.”  
“Thank you. I wish you and daddy could come with me.” He says shyly looking at her under his long lashes.  
“Awe,” Iris admired his cute face. She had a feeling she would give in and give him whatever he wanted if he used that face every time. “I promise next time your father and I will go to all the fun places with you. Right, Barry?” She rubs Barry’s back to get his attention but he was already listening.  
“Of course. Alright time to eat.” Barry turns the burners off and grabs DJ off the counter. “Go sit wherever you want I’ll make your plate.” He kisses her cheek as he walks over to the sink, helping his son wash his hands then puts him down. DJ sat at his kiddy table facing the tv and Iris sat at the big table. DJ saw and wanted to show her that he was a big boy and could sit at the big people's table. His father giggled as he saw DJ climb into the chair. He never sat at the big table because he couldn’t reach anything. He was too little but Barry placed his baby plate there anyway. Knowing that he wanted to impress Iris. He tried reaching his food and started getting frustrated because the table was too high. Iris saw him struggling and thought it was cute that he wouldn’t give up and kept trying to reach his food. So she put him in her lap and pulled their plates close Barry watched as DJ wore that same facial expression he did when they first met. Like Iris was brought into his life for a purpose and the more Barry watched the more he realized she was. DJ's mom was an absentee parent and as Barry gushed over DJ sitting in Iris lap as she fed him and answered all his questions about her life. He knew for a fact that he could never and would never separate these two. No matter what their relationship held, if they lasted or not Iris will always be in DJ’s life. She would be his mother and him her son. Whether his mother was in his life or not. Iris would be his true mother and be the one and show him the true definition of a mother's love like Luna did him.  
Before sitting down and eating himself he took his mother's plate upstairs to her. She was tired from her physical therapy but made sure to tell Barry to send Iris upstairs for a talk when they are done with dinner. Barry, Iris, and DJ sat at the table as a family. Iris tended to DJ. Wiping his mouth when he got red sauce on his face and cutting his big meatballs in half when he couldn’t fit it in his mouth. They were becoming a real family as they laughed. All of them enjoyed the moment together. Iris let DJ guide every conversation. He hardly ate because he was talking so much. He talked so animatedly about everything. His day at the doctor's office, at the aquarium, and most of all about his party tomorrow and what he expects. Barry's heart was full of love as he watched his son bounce with joy talking to Iris and filling his mouth with spaghetti. DJ was a picky eater but he guessed watching Iris eat made him want to impress her and show her what a big boy he was and Barry wasn’t complaining.  
After they finished eating DJ went off to watch tv while Barry washed the dishes. Iris took her time walking up the steps to Nora’s room. She was nervous, anxious. She fixed her hair, checked her breath, and made sure DJ didn’t spill anything on her clothes. Nora seemed to like her the first day they met but mothers were usually protective over their son especially those who have been burnt before. She wondered if Nora would test her like her father did Barry or make her open up about this that was uncomfortable. Iris is a truthful person but she didn’t know if she was ready for Nora’s truth. Iris took a deep breath before she knocked on the door. “It’s open. Come in.” Nora says polity. Iris slowly opens the door and sees Nora sitting up in her recliner bed with a tray across her lap with a machine sounding off and vibrating sleeves on each leg. Iris instantly felt bad for Nora. She has to live every day knowing that she will never walk again and on top of that she lost the love of her life. Nora noticed Iris cautiously walking into the room as she eyes the machine. “It’s an air compressor for my legs… so I don’t get bedsores.” She informed Iris with a pleasant smile on her face as she finished her dinner.  
“Right. How was the food?” Iris walked through the master bedroom and stood at the end of the bed. Her room was huge. High ceilings, open bathroom with a grand shower, California king bed, and walk-in closet that was low enough for her to reach in her chair and she had men's clothes in her closet as well. It was Barry’s fathers of course. She had jewelry adorning her vanity mirror, her handicap chair next to her bed, and an extended tv mount so she could adjust her television where she wanted.  
“Good, Barry has always been a better cook than me. He gets that from Luna.” She giggled and Iris smiled, standing awkwardly at the foot of the bed. “You know my son renovated everything in here. He told me I needed to be upgraded whatever that means.” She shrugged. “He even lowered my clothes rack for me but I chose all the colors and placement of everything.” Nora watched patiently as Iris admired her room.  
“Wow, it’s gorgeous. Truly beautiful.” So Barry was a decent cook, was a good father and son, has an amazing dick, and was a handyman. She truly lucked up. Barry isn’t perfect by far but he was perfectly imperfect for her.  
“Don’t just stand there. You can sit on the bed or I have a chair somewhere around here…” Nora looked around for the chair that was usually in her master bedroom as she pushed her tv back against the wall, out of her face. She guessed her son must have taken it.  
“Oh, sorry.” Iris awkwardly fumbled with her hands as she sat on the bed sideways facing Nora.  
“No need. I wanted to talk to you before I go to bed. I won’t be attending DJ’s party tomorrow.”  
“Oh, why?” Iris asked with concern.  
“Well, me and DJ’s mother don’t see eye to eye often or maybe ever and I don’t want to ruin his day.” She chuckles dryly. Nora never liked Barry’s ex. She was controlling and manipulative. Never caring for anyone but herself. She was an inconsistent mother and an unfaithful partner. “Anyway, how was your day?” Nora asks, changing the subject with a smile on her face as she covers her food with the cover bowl and takes a sip of water.  
Iris blushes, licking her lips trying to hide her smile. “It was great. We got a lot done… for DJ’s party tomorrow.” Iris quickly added the last part to her sentence as she chuckled. Her day was extremely great. They had fun all around this house, in his car. A chill ran up her spine at the thought of it.  
“Good. I’m glad.” Nora knew just how much fun they had. She saw the little pep in her son's step and the unmovable smile on his girlfriend's face. She also notices the mess of his hair, wrinkles of his clothes, and the fact that Barry told her that Iris was in the shower when she knew for a fact that they had only been gone for two hours tops.  
“How was your day? How was therapy”  
“A little stressful, tiring, and uneventful but seeing my grandson's huge smile looking at different aquatic animals and reptiles was the highlight of my day.”  
“Yeah, his smile should cure cancer. Honestly.”  
“So, are you ready for kids-” Iris's eyes widened in shock, her mouth opened then closed before she could figure out the right thing to say. Iris wanted to be a mother so badly. She and Barry only talked about it once back at the villa. He comforted her about her miscarriage and told her that she would have as many children as she wanted in the future. It was never brought up again after and if she was to discuss how needy she was for a baby with Nora Barry would be completely blindsided and she didn’t want that. “Maybe I should rephrase that. Are you ready for a life with my son and grandson.” Nora asks sincerely as she sees the relief wash over her face. Nora needed to know the truth about both questions but DJ was more important right now. He needed a mother and the last one was nowhere near ready but put on an act like she was ready to live a life as a faithful wife and parent. She had to be protective of her family. She spent most of his life not being a reliable, supporting mother. She so wished she could be the parent Barry was to her grandson. Barry deserved her love and guidance but instead, he lacked care, love, and nurturing. She regrets every day not being a fit parent for him and letting Luna step in and raise all three boys by herself. The man Barry is today was never because of her but Luna. And Nora owes her for that every day of her life. Her son deserved the absolute best and she liked Iris but wanted to make sure she was his best.  
“Yes, I am.” Iris smiles bashfully. Iris wants to love DJ like her own but knows it will get harder and harder the longer she stays around and the more authority she will have over him. He will have a lot of questions, tantrums, and wants. Iris knows DJ likes her but will he ever look at her like a mother, his mother. It took her almost twelve years to finally look at Cecile as her primary mother. The mother she should have always appreciated as her only mother since her real one didn’t want to be one. “I already am deeply in love with your son and I want to love DJ with all my heart and give him all of me.” Iris places her hand over her heart as she talks genuinely.  
“I’m glad. He deserves that. Both of them.” Nora's eyes drop from Iris’s. “They both have unfit mothers.” Iris looks on at Nora confusingly. She hoped Nora didn’t think she was unfit because she was in a wheelchair. Barry loves her unconditionally. At least she was present. At least she loved and cared for her son.  
Iris placed her hand on her knee. “Nora you are a great mother. Barry loves you so much-”  
“He shouldn’t.” Nora takes a deep breath, trying to keep her tears at bay. “Barry must not have told you…” She sighs and Iris wears a sad smile because she did know to a certain extent. Surface things. She knew that Luna taught him plenty and Barry and Nora went to therapy for their past trauma and lack of communication. Iris also knew that she ignored him through most of his kid/teen life.“I spent so much time ignoring him. Barry should not be the man that is today. With the direction, his life was going before a cop brought him home... ” Nora shakes her head, disappointed in herself. “My son would probably be in jail or even died if it wasn’t for Luna.” Nora wipes a single tear that falls and closes her eyes briefly.“When his father died. So did I.” Nora's eyes watered by tries to continue to talk as she gets choked up. It was still hard to this day talking about Henry, the love of her life. “Henry was my everything…” She whispers as she gives Iris a curt smile. “I should have given his son everything but I couldn’t. I was so lost, hurt, afraid… damaged. I lost my husband and my ability to walk all in the same day.” Nora looks over at the picture of her late husband playing football with Barry as a kid and Iris eyes follow. He was a handsome man. Tall and strong and filled with life. Iris so wished that she could meet him. From the way Barry speaks about him, she knew their fathers would get along.  
“I’m so sorry Nora.” Iris stands, moving her tray to the other side of the bed and bends down to hug her. Nora had a warm hold. It was a mother's hug. One that’s tight and filled with embrace.  
“No, I’m the sorry one.” Iris pulls back and sits with one leg underneath her, facing Nora. “My son got into a lot of trouble as a teen and I...couldn't get out of my own way to care. I wanted to die…” Nora thinks her words over as she closes her eyes for a second. “Mm, I was dead. Barry lost two parents when he was young and because of my negligence, he lashed out at everyone… He would fight…” Nora chuckled dryly. “Boy, could he fight and drink…” She exaggerated the last word. Remember all the times her bottles hidden in her cabinet would mysteriously be lower then she left or random smells of beer from his clothes. Her son was an alcoholic and she didn’t do anything about it. She watched him slowly kill himself and didn’t even care because she was in pain, because she was hurting. Barry still does drink from time to time but never to the point where he wants to fight and lash out. “Barry would sometimes come home with a busted lip and this anger in his eyes.”  
Iris listens intently to Nora's words, knowing first hand about that angry stare that he gave Eddie. But Barry rarely ever drinks and now she knows why. He was a little tipsy back in Vegas and she saw him knock back a couple of beers at her party but nothing that would require her attention. She guessed that he could handle it and was proud that he could. “I never understood his love and compassion for me… I never deserved it. I never deserved my son's love or his child. I’m the reason he never had a life when he moved away. He didn’t have a mother to take care of him when he was young and when he went off to college he had to be responsible for the woman who couldn’t do the same for him. Barry deserves the world… and Iris, you are his world. You and his son are his everything.” Nora places her hand on top of Iris as she wears a teary-eyed smile. “Barry has been through enough. He deserves happiness.”  
“How do you know? It’s so soon to tell. Right?” Iris questions with a chuckle. The night she fell in love with Barry it was so unexpected. She never meant to fall in love that night on the Gondola ride. Never meant to give herself to someone so freely. Never meant to give her heart, something so precious that has been broken more time that she can count to someone who could potentially break it into a million pieces again. Never meant to fall for someone and be so in love that she thinks every day about being married and having children.  
Nora looks at Iris with a knowing look on her face before she starts laughing. “You do know you are the first to meet his son.”  
“Yeah,”  
“The first lady Barry’s has introduced me to.” Nora never met DJ’s mother until after they were engaged and off the bat she didn’t like her. Barry would take her to her appointments every Thursday and he was always on the phone arguing with his ex. And Nora knew it was about her and all the time he was spending in Central City. She was the most selfish woman Nora has ever met. And Nora knew about selfishness. She’s put herself over her child for most of his life.  
“And the first one he has told the world on national tv that he loves. And I see the gift around your neck.”  
“You’re right.” Iris fiddles with her favorite piece of jewelry as she smiles shyly, looking down at the piece of precious ring.  
“My son deserves happiness, true love, faithfulness. You both deserve it.” Iris’s head snapped up, confused about Nora knowing what she deserves. “I watched the show. Heard your story. You both deserve each other. And I know that DJ will grow to love you and so will I.” Nora smiles as Iris leans in to hug her again. Nora just wanted to talk to Iris without Barry or the cameras. She wanted the conversation to stay light and casual and it did ...somewhat. She liked Iris. Genuinely wanted happiness for her. Nora was moved by Iris’s story about the infidelity she went through and the abortion. She watched Iris express how longing she felt for a child. At that moment Nora knew that Iris was the mother DJ deserved and the spouse her son needed and the daughter in law she wanted. Her eyes light up with joy watching the two interact. The love between the two is equal and growing vastly every day. She never saw DJ’s mother look at her son the way Iris does, never seen a woman so attentive with a child that isn't hers. “I guess I’ll ask again before I go to bed. You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. As you know I watched the show and heard your story about the abortion and I am so sorry that you went through that.” Nora places her hand on top of Iris as she wears a weak smile. “I just have to ask, do you want kids Iris? Do you see yourself having children with Barry?” Nora needed to know. She knows for a fact that Barry loves his son but she also knows that a little part of him still carries doubt and disappointment. It will always eat at him. The fact that he is raising someone else's child. She wanted Barry to have his own children one day and needed to know if Iris wanted the same with him.  
Iris hesitates for a moment, takes a deep breath then smiles a little. “Yeah, yeah I do.” She said solemnly. Iris kept her answer short and sweet and Nora appreciated that. The love between her son and his girlfriend was so precious and consuming and she knew one day that that consumption of love would bring her more grandchildren.  
Their love didn’t resemble her’s and Henry. They had their own love story and she was so glad that her son could be happy. She saw the hurt and pain in his eyes once he moved back to Central City. The hate he had for DJ’s mother when she would come around. How to hurt his son was when she was inconsistent with the visits that made Barry even angrier with her and made Nora ashamed because she did the same. His drinking has decreased immensely since high school but she knew he was still drinking when he was upset or stressed. She saw the many beers he had in the fridge. The dark liquor he would drink when he was tense or stressed. His clothes smelling like alcohol when he comes in late. His outburst of emotions when he thinks no one can hear. The many women that he uses for his own selfish reasons. The late-night, early morning. She saw all of it and wished she could take it away. She blames herself everyday for not being his guardian, his protector. For letting him leave for college. Maybe life would be different for him if she was an actual mother. If she actually gave a damn about his well being. DJ was the only happiness he had. The only one to bring a smile to his face and a joy to come home to every day. Now he has Iris. A nurturing, real, loving woman that will take care of her son and protect and love her grandson like she wished his own mother did. Nora Allen knows that Iris West will love both of her boys unconditionally and live a happy life. With a love that was equal and constant.  
Iris walked back downstairs with a sad smile on her face. She really enjoyed her talk with Nora but in the same breath, her more in-depth talk about Barry's life made her want to run into his arm and hug him until he told her to stop. From the way his mother got choked up she knew there was more to the story, she knew there were more heartache and pain. Iris wanted to know if he forgave his mother, his ex for everything. Nora was a nice woman and she understood why Barry cherished her so much but has he let go of his past, has he let go of feeling abandoned? When she got to the bottom of the stairs she heard laughing coming from DJ’s room. She stood at his door, leaning against the frame with her arms folded and a big smile on her face as she watched Barry tell DJ a bedtime story. He was jumping around, flailing his arms around, maneuvering into spiderman and kung fu poses, rolling around on the floor, and making silly faces while DJ giggled, showing all his baby teeth and dimple, cuddled up with his favorite Batman toy in his hand. DJ’s eyes lit up at noticing Iris. He was about to speak before she covered her mouth with her finger, gesturing for him to be quiet as she slowly crept up behind Barry in the middle of him imitating the karate kid crane kick as he made fighting noises. Iris jumped in front of him with her hands on her waist, posing like a superhero with her nose stuck up in the air. “Well, if it isn’t my arch-nemesis. Butthead.” DJ’s crack up at the name and Iris breaks character a little, trying to hold in her laugh.  
“Well, well, well,” Barry walks around Iris, sizing her up. “Coodie Girl. It’s been a while. I see you are still spreading your nasty germs everywhere.” Barry talks in his best villain while squinting his eyes at her.  
“Hm, and I see you still have yet to stop farting Buttface.” Iris counters as she cocks her head while swinging her hair back with her hand.  
“I think those are fighting words Coodie Girl… I challenge you to a fight.” DJ's eyes widened with excitement as he watched his father try to punch on Iris but she dodges out of the way. She was too fast. He laughed when Barry started chasing Iris around his room as she slipped and slid around him. Out of the way of his grasp.  
“Battface you’re just too slow.” She says out of breath with a smirk on her face then winks at DJ. That's when Barry grabs her by the waist and picks her up and places her across his shoulder, holding her in the air like she’s as light as a feather.  
“Who to slow now Coodie Girl. Who has the upper hand now.” Barry talks in his fake villain's voice as he pretends he is about to drop her a couple of times as Iris yelps.  
“DJ, DJ save me,” Iris begs as she fake cries. “Or Buttface will win the day.” She cries again like a damsel in distress. DJ jumps off of his bed and runs towards his dad and hugs onto his knees, trying to tackle him. Of course, Barry gives in and carefully places Iris down as he falls to the floor.  
“Oh, no… I have lost. Coodie Girl has won the day again.” Barry acts like he's dying as he wails on the floor. “Tell my mother … to remember not to give away my Pokemon card collection.” He talks slowly as his eyes close and he sticks his tongue out like he’s a dead animal, lying awkwardly on his back.  
“No, daddy don’t die…” DJ giggled as he jumped on his father, sitting on his chest as he scrunches his face together to try and wake him up.  
“Got ya.” Barry surges up, lifting DJ, holding him with one arm as he stands and tackles Iris to the bed with him. “One, Two, Three. I win. I’m the winner. HA HA HA HA HA.” Barry does a boisterous evil laugh. “Alright, that’s enough playing for tonight. Time for bed.” Barry gets off of them and DJ climbs under the covers and cuddles up with his toy. Iris migrates to the other side to turn on his night light then sits on the other side of the bed. “Love you.” Barry waits for his son to repeat.  
“Love you too.” DJ wraps his tiny arms around his dad’s neck as Barry leans down to hug him and kiss his face, making a mwah sound as he kisses his cheeks, nose, lips, and forehead.  
“My beautiful boy. It’s your big day tomorrow so I want you to have a good night's sleep so you have all the energy to eat as many chicken nuggets you want and two pieces of cake.” He winks as DJ hazel eyes light up with excitement, showing off his dimples. Iris admires the special moment between father and son. Her ovaries were hollering watching Barry caress his son's hair and DJ whole hand hold onto his father pinky, listening intently as he talked. God, how was she going to make it through another day like this.

“You know you could have at least put a towel on,” Iris smirks as she watches Barry come out the bathroom completely naked, hair damp and dick swinging.  
After they tucked DJ in, Iris wanted to just relax, cuddle up and watch tv together. While Barry shut off everything in the living room and made sure the doors were locked and the security cameras were on he told her the rundown of how the party would go and how many kids would be there. Which made Iris want to go to bed early seeing as they had to account for over ten elementary kids from Barry’s job, some kids from the neighborhood, and Dante’s daughter Alejandra. They need to have a lot of patience and energy to deal with that many kids and meet DJ’s mother and her husband. Iris was not prepared.  
“Now, why would I do that.” He says smugly over his shoulder as he grabs Iris’s lotion off of the dresser, smoothing it onto his arms and chest.  
Iris licks her lips looking at the dimples in his ass, muscular back, and broad shoulders. “Hm, I don’t know. Maybe common courtesy.” She sits up against the headboard, folding her arms over her chest, giggling as she looks over his body. While Barry was in the shower Iris changed into an off the shoulder sleep dress and her hair down and curly since she would be flat ironing it tomorrow anyway. She got comfortable in his bed, put on “The Office”, knowing that it was one of Barry’s favorite shows and maybe he could start talking to her about it versus Patty. Speaking of Patty she hasn’t called or texted since earlier which Iris was very satisfied with. She patted herself on the back for that one. Then she thought about her conversation with Nora. About how she abandoned him as a child and teenager, how DJ’s mother is doing the same. She thought about why he left for Central City in the first place, knowing that he begged his mother to be her sole provider. But most of all she thought about why Nora brought up kids. Luna raved about how Linda was her favorite Friday night and laughed at how drunk her son got in Vegas. So, Iris knew they watched the show but she also knew how fresh their relationship was. Did Barry bring it up to her first or could she just tell that that's what she wanted. How did Nora know?  
“I don’t know anything about that…” He bites his bottom lips, noticing her eye his dick when he turns around, heading for the bed. They had a great day today. Besides the little hiccup at the bakery. Overall his day was amazing. He got to make love to his beautiful girlfriend any and everywhere, spend much needed time with his son, get a good report from Diana on his mother, and hopefully get an uninterrupted night with the woman he loves.  
“Is that so?” She cocks her head to the side as he slides under the covers with her, sitting up against the headboard.  
“Mhmm,” His eyes darken as he leans over to kiss her exposed shoulder, sliding his hand up her thigh under the covers. “Come here… Let's cuddle.” He slouches against the headboard and pulls her to lay half on top of his chest. Iris takes a content deep breath, closing her eyes, basking in his presence as she wraps her arm low around his waist and feels his large hand rub up and down her side. “Why’d you sigh? What’s on your mind babe?” His voice was soft and low as he watched his favorite show, massaging her side while his other hand ran along her arm that's around his waist. He has learned many things about Iris West and one important thing was she was a “sigher”. When she was overthinking, upset, confused, angry, or hangry she would sigh almost as low as a whisper. He wondered what she could be thinking or what his mother said to her that would make her overthink.  
“Do you forgive your mom?” She asked calmly, keeping her voice low as she sat up on her hands, facing him. Iris knew Barry loves his mother but looking at how sad Nora was it was like she knew Barry still harbored negative feelings from their past.  
Barry was taken aback by the question. “Why are you asking me this?”  
“I don’t know-”  
“Did my mom tell you something…” Barry has forgiven his mother. How could he not? She lost the love of her life and was reminded of it every time she looked at him. When he was growing up he felt abandoned by her, alone, angry, and forgettable but he could never stop loving his mother even when she did.  
“Just a little…” She shrugs innocently as Barry waits for her to elaborate. “I just know how it feels…” Iris looks down, trying to hold her tears in thinking about her mother. She takes a breath then looks back up at him, seeing his unfazed demeanor. “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“It’s in the past Iris.” He shrugs, making a nonchalant face. It hurt but Barry understood his mother’s pain. She wasn’t always like that but Barry hates the person he became when his mother would ignore him. He was an arrogant jerk, who loved to fight and had a drinking problem. That's a part of him that he never wants Iris or DJ to see. “But I did tell you some things.” Iris nodded her head with a solemn look on her face, regretting even bringing it up by the way his shoulder slump and eyes looked pained even though he tried to hide behind his causal and nonchalant demeanor. “She didn’t have a life. She couldn’t walk anymore, her husband died right in front of her, and the boy she was raising looked just like the man she lost.” Barry felt a little weird talking about his past and feelings butt naked under the covers but his girlfriend asked so he was going to answer. Whether he wanted to or not. “She was heartbroken and I can’t blame her because I don’t know how I would go on living if I didn’t have my son… or you.” His voice was low and serious as he grabbed her hand to intertwine them together. “I forgave her then and I forgive her now. She’s the only family I have…” His jaw clenched as he looked away, trying to hold his tears in. Just because he forgave her doesn’t mean it doesn’t still hurt. Being an eleven-year-old boy looking for the love of his mother only to get rejection in return hurt him. His mother rejected him as a kid, then his ex as an adult. His whole life was surrounded by rejection and not being accepted. He had hand insecurities long before DJ ended up not being his. And he was trying his hardest never to bring those doubts into this relationship.“What happened with my mother definitely put a strain on our relationship for a while but we're better, she’s better. We both did a lot of wrongs and we both are making up for it.” He chuckles dryly, doing a half-smile. He was trying to make light of the situation, knowing if he went into depth about how he would stay out all night, fight, act out just to get a reaction from his mother. How he would joke with Cisco about dying and his mother not even coming to his funeral -Cisco never laughed. How he once cursed his mother out, called her all kinds of names, and told her he hated her until she silently cried but never responded which caused him to get into the worst fight of his life. A lot had transpired between them but they forgave each other and moved on.  
“I know babe.” She rubs her thumb against his knuckles. “I’m sorry. I should have never brought it up…” Iris laid back on his chest, hugging him as she kissed the many freckles on his chest.  
“No,” She shook his head as he brought her face up to his for a kiss. “It needed to be said. I guess my mother is still regretful…”  
“She just wants you to be happy.”  
“I am.” He does a tight lip smile with a twinkle in his eye as he caresses her cheek.  
Iris was holding her breath, not knowing how he would feel about her next statement. “She asked me about babies too.” Iris really didn’t want to bring it up but it seemed like every time they would have a family moment between her, Barry, and DJ she just wished she had her child to add to the mix. Iris has not dealt with her miscarriage and it nags at her every day. She so desperately wants a child to call her own. And she wants that baby to belong to Barry.  
“Oh…” Barry focuses on the tv, yawning as he lays all the way down on his pillow, taking Iris with him.  
Iris noticed the change in his demander but continued to talk. “Yeah, she wanted to see if I was ready to be a mother… to DJ of course.” She giggles awkwardly, looking up as she watches him hold in his cringe. “I’m not a mother. I could’ve been… but I’m not.” Iris takes another breath before she speaks as she straddles his stomach, forcing him to look at her to know how he really feels. “But I want to be.”  
Barry was speechless. Where was this coming from? It’s way too soon for this. She had to know that right? He laid on his back staring up at her, trying to keep a straight face as he listened to her soft voice and focused on her piercing and serious eyes. Barry wasn’t prepared to go through this again. He couldn’t deal with the anxiety, the uncertainty. “You want to have a baby now… right now!” He shouted in a whisper with his eyes bugged out. He was freaking out. His heart was pumping, he could feel sweat building up on his forehead, and his palms were getting sweaty gripping the sheets.  
“Barry, relax.” She covered his mouth, laughing at how amped up he was getting.  
“I’m fine.” He squealed through her hand, voice high pitch, and muffled.  
“Are you?”  
“Mhmm.” He nodded his head as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, flaring his nostrils as he breathed.  
“I just mean someday… not tomorrow or the next day.”  
“Right,” He releases a breath, body relaxing back into the mattress as he moves both hands behind his head.  
“Maybe next week or next month. I don’t know I have to check my calendar for when I’m available and ovulating.” She says sarcastically, slapping her hands against his chest as they both laugh then places one hand over his heat, and the other caress his face. “Seriously though babe. I do want to have a baby with you.”  
“And I want to give you a baby.” He places his hand on top of hers that's placed on his heart. Barry wasn’t lying. He did want to have babies with Iris just no time soon. He wanted to wait. It had to be in the far, far future. And by the time they reach that future, he will have dealt with his own demons of doubt and hindrance of having babies and marriage. He could see it now. A life with his wife Iris Allen or Westallen if she wanted to hyphenate, his son DJ, and his newborn daughter. “I want a little girl that looks just like you.” Iris's eyes gloss over with a small smile as she listens intently to him talk. “With your beautiful curly brown hair, piercing dark brown eyes, stunning smile,” He strokes her cheeks as he names all the beautiful things about her. Iris leaned down on her elbows getting ready to kiss him until he ran out of air when he finished complimenting her. “And most of all I hope she has this very attractive big forehead of yours.” He laughs out loud as Iris sits up and starts punching him playfully.  
She gawks at him. “Hey, that is not funny. I got this forehead from my daddy and it doesn’t skip a generation.” She tries to hold in her laughter as she grabs her pillow to start hitting him with it.  
“That’s fine.” He laughs louder, flinching at every hit of the silk pillow. “I love everything about you including you slightly larger than normal forehead.” He laughs, reaching up, taking the pillow she’s been whacking him with, and sits up to kiss her forehead.  
“And I love everything about you… including your larger than life ears and bushy eyebrows.” She chuckles, tugging on his ears as he makes a fake hurt face, places his hand over his heart.  
“Ouch.” He pushes her shoulder with sass.  
“What?” She wraps her arms around his neck. “I will love our son just the same. Even though the kids in school might call him Dumbo... I will never make fun of him.” Barry was enjoying their banning and he was glad that this conversation about kids wasn’t so serious and heavy. It actually made him excited about it. He still wanted to wait but it was nice to think about and envision that future with her.  
“I can’t wait to have a family with you.” He sobers up, twirling his finger around one of her curls, trying to focus on the conversation rather than his dick sitting at attention on her thigh and also noticing that she wasn’t wearing panties, again. “To give you as many babies as you want. As long as it’s not next week or next month.” They both chuckle. “Or next year or the year after that or the year after that.” He thought to himself. Barry was frightened, terrified at the thought of going through the process of getting Iris pregnant. His first go-around was a nightmare. He hated who he became and hated his ex, even more, when his son wasn’t his. He was even more afraid now, knowing that he loved Iris more than any other woman and the thought of her getting pregnant just for him to find out that she was unfaithful. Or for him to propose and he lose her to someone else because of his insecurities or worse, she found someone better. He's been losing his whole life but to lose Iris would be the biggest blow. He doesn’t think he could ever move on after her. He’s already lost one love his heart can’t take another.  
“Deal.” She strokes his beard as she kisses his lips tenderly.  
“Since we're being honest.” Iris nods, thumb stroking his eyebrow, admiring his entire face as she bites her bottom lip, ready to kiss him again. “I was a little jealous back at the bakery early.”  
“A little?” She cocks her head as her finger connects behind his head, with a confused look on her face, and her lips poked out.  
“Okay, extremely jealous.” He rolls his eyes playfully as he massages her thighs. “I was very insecure when I was with DJ’s mom.” He hangs his head low for a moment as he collects himself. “She cheated on me for God knows how long and it did a big number on my self-esteem. I thought I was…” He takes a harsh break as he rakes his hand through his hair. “I thought I was over it but seeing you with that guy. I don’t know… I didn’t like it. It made me mad, upset…Terrified.” His eyes drift from hers, looking down at his hand which should bore a wedding ring, hoping that she understands the implication that he never wants to lose her especially to another man like he has before.  
“Awe baby…” She picks his head up, holding his head up by his neck, drying his tears with her knuckles that he didn’t even know he had.  
“It made all those past insecurities come rushing back. I didn’t like who I was with her or Patty. I like who I am now with you.”  
“I like him too.” She winks, bringing his face close, waiting to close her eyes until the last second when their lips touch. The kiss was slow, meticulous, and passionate. Sucking on the other lips as her hands play with the little hairs on the back of his neck and his hands caress her back, dick throbbing against her thigh. “You can trust me. I never gave you a reason not to.” She grabbed his chin between her index finger and thumb to look deep in his eyes so he could know how serious and genuine she was. “And I never will.” She brings his face close again for a chaste, final kiss. A statement. A promise.  
“I know. And I do.”  
“Do what?”  
He chuckles lightly, seeing the flirtation in her eyes. “I do trust you, Iris.”  
“Good.”  
“So do you have anything to tell me…” He smiles smugly as he cocks his eyebrow.  
“No? Nothing that comes to mind?” She giggles bemusingly.  
“Nothing about not using condoms all of a sudden or calling me daddy when I was on the phone earlier today… any of that rings a bell.”  
Iris rests her finger under her chin, scrunching her face up as she looks up at the ceiling. “Hmm, no, nope. Doesn’t ring a bell, honey.” She says innocently, raking her nails down his chest, making his muscles tense.  
He stops her hands from moving farther down his stomach with a knowing look on his face. “Okay, okay, fine. I call you caddy so what.” She rolls her eyes with a fake attitude, holding in her laughter. Iris needed to get his attention off of that stupid phone call somehow.  
“Caddy? I think it was daddy...”  
“No, I believe I said caddy…” Barry started tickling her, her neck, under her armpits and over her sides until she fell backward, begging for him to stop. “Okay, okay. I said it. I said, daddy.” She squealed.  
“You called me what?” He smirked, pulling her limp body back into a sitting position by her waist.  
“I call you daddy. Big whoop.” She rolls her eyes at him, laughing as she catches her breath.  
“Big whoop?”  
“Yeah,”  
“So I can add that to some of the nicknames you call me? Barr, babe, baby, daddy.” He wiggles his eyebrows as he starts kissing her neck as he squeezes her ass. “Yeah, I like the sound of that.”  
“Maybe…” She strains out, trying not to moan as she feels him nibble on his neck.  
“I take that as an almost yes… It’s okay we’ll come back to that one at a later time.” He grabs her hands from his hair and intertwines both hands with her as he looks up into her precious eyes. “What about the condoms?” Barry didn’t want, to wear one to begin with but he felt that Iris’s reason was different from his. She looked so disappointed when he reached for one earlier this morning. He needed to know what was going on in her head.  
Iris didn’t want to tell him the truth. She thought about lying but didn’t want to start that. One white lie could lead to bigger lies and distrust and she didn’t want that. So she was going to deflect. “When did you have time to get condoms anyway? Did you steal them back from dad?” She giggled with a girly flare as she started to kiss him. Her tongue licking over his mouth to coax him into opening his.  
“Mmm.” Barry tries to pull back but her hands grab him back, connecting their lips again. He opens his mouth to talk just for her to stick her tongue down his throat. He almost forgot what the conversation was about, getting lost in her kisses as she moans. “Babe…” He pulls back, keeping her hands from pulling him back by holding onto her wrist. “I got them Saturday night when I bought the stuff for your party.”  
“Oh,” She shrugs, with a nonchalant facial expression as she places his hand back on her thighs and leans in to kiss him.  
“Honey, answer the question.” He chuckles breathlessly.  
She sighs and she fiddles with her hands. “I didn’t want you to wear one because I wanted for us to really connect...” She raised her eyebrows insinuating the meaning behind connect.  
“Okay-”  
“And I have been going a little baby crazy. I guess being around DJ makes me miss my baby.” He soothes her by stroking her back as she gives him a weak smile. Iris notices his sad smile. The same sad smile that everyone gives her when they find out the truth about her abortion.“I’m fine. Really I am.”  
“Are you sure?” Bary was trying to keep the panic out of his voice and off of his face. He knew Iris would never try to trick him into having a baby but it was on her mind and so soon too. He understands though. She expresses to him early on that that's what she wanted and he is fine with that as long as she doesn’t force him. He doesn’t want to be pushed into anything. He will do anything for Iris but babies had to be on his own time. He needed to heal and he has been. Having Iris in his life and loving her is slowly restoring his heart but that doesn’t stop his apprehensiveness about having kids.  
“Yeah, I just been thinking about it… a lot.” Her voice was low and her head was even lower as she played with his fingers. “Trust me babe I’m not trying to get pregnant. It was just a thought. I hope I didn’t scare you off…” She looks up at him nervously. Thinking that he’ll be mad or worse frightened by the thought of kids two months into their relationship but all she saw was his beautiful green eyes filled with love and a small smile on his face.  
“Your truth could never scare me, Iris.” His thumb strokes her cheek. “Thank you for telling me though. I appreciate it, I appreciate you.” He brings her close, chest to chest as he hugs her. “And we will have a family one day and be very happy. You, me, DJ, Dumbo, and big forehead girl.” She chuckles into his neck, eyes getting teary thinking about the child that she will be able to hold and cherish one day. Thinking about all the special moments, birthdays, milestones. She wants all of it and she wants it with Barry.  
“Make love to me…” She whispers into the side of his neck, lifting her head to look in his eyes to show him how much she wants him, needs him. They take things slow. They fall back against the pillows, their tongues exploring each other's mouth as she plays in his hair and his hands squeeze her ass gently, making her sigh. As they continue to kiss sloppy and slow Barry glides his hands up her back bringing her dress with it. Once he gets the dress midway up her body she sits up and takes it off with both hands, throwing it to the side.  
“So beautiful.” He sighs huskily, putting her loose curl behind her ear, caressing her face, running his hand down her neck to her breast as both thumbs tease her nipples.  
“Barry…” She whispers his name, as her head rolls back, mouth slightly open as her breath catches and hips shudder a little at the nerve ending in her nipples start the build the more he rubs.  
“This body…” He hisses when she involuntarily grinds against him and his dick makes contact with her damp pussy. He sits up, moving her hair to one side to suck on her neck as his hands massage her sides. One of her arms across his shoulder blade and the other sitting on top of his shoulder, running her fingers through his hair as she whimpers.  
She gasped when he picked her up slightly, making them both fall at the end of the bed. “Barr, be careful...” She giggled when her head bounced a little too hard on the bed.  
“Sorry, I’m sorry babe.” He caressed her face as he kissed her forehead, her nose, both cheeks then her lips. She moans breathlessly when he starts kissing down her body. His lips kiss across her collarbone then moves down and sucks on each breast. He rotates his tongue around her nipple, swirling it around the nub until it hardens. He leaves hickeys under the undercarriage of her breast while his hand squeezes the other between his fingers. “Taste so good Iris...” He whispers, dragging his tongue over the other nipple as his eyes burned into hers.  
The intensity was too strong, teasing her nipple with a glint in his eyes. She couldn’t keep her eyes on his. “Ugh, oh, God.” Her head rolled back, hanging off the bed as he continued to nibble on her breast then he kissed in between them, peaking his tongue out as he went. Her body was on fire. He was heating her body in the best way. Her toes curled, her nails scratched along his body and her pussy was leaving wet spots on the bed.  
“That’s not my name.” He grunts through his teeth with a smirk as he reaches up, kisses her pouty lips while his finger runs down her stomach to her pussy, rubbing roughly at her clit.  
Her hips jump as little sparks of electricity jolt her clit. “Mmm…” She squealed with her mouth still connected to his, one arm wrapped around his neck, holding his jaw and her opposite hand digging into the wrist that’s pleasuring her, trying to make him slow down.  
“Say my name.” He licks her lips slowly, teasing her as he inserts two fingers into her core causing her lower body to snap up and her upper gasp for air as he watches her in pleasure. “What is it? Hmm?” He commanded as he added another finger and she screamed, pulling at the sheets while her hips lifted into his fingers. She was dripping wet, soaking his fingers as Barry moved his hands faster to make her start dripping more onto the sheets. His three fingers curled inside her as fast as he could go while he nibbled on her ear. She held onto his shoulders, out of breath, out of air, feeling like her body was giving out.  
“Ba… Baby… Barrrr… shit I don’t know.” She yells breathlessly as she comes on his fingers. Her nerve endings burst at the seams as her damp eyes close, her forehead creases, and her thighs shake. Her mouth ran dry as she gasped for air, her chest was caving in every time she released a breath, and in between her thighs were slick with her essence. He got her so worked up. She didn’t notice she was on the verge of coming until the last second.  
“Damn, I love watching you cum.” He sucks the essence off of his fingers. Iris watches with heated eyes as he licks his fingers clean, moaning, and savoring her taste. It was one of the sexiest things she’s ever seen. Then he kisses her, grinding his hard dick against her sensitive core as his tongue teases hers. The kiss was messy, filthy as their tongue rotated around and over the others and his hips did the same, hands gripping her breast as she whimpered. He couldn’t get enough of her. He couldn’t even wait for her to catch her breath. That's how hot he was for her. He’s never made a woman orgasm so fast. “That was fast.” He smirked, running his hand up her body to caress her face, thumb tracing over her bottom lip.  
“Shut up, stupid.” She chuckled breathlessly, playfully pushing his face away when he tried to kiss her again.  
“Why I got to be stupid?” He chuckled from his throat as he licked his lips looking over her beautiful face.  
“Because…”She said with a fake attitude as she smacked his butt.  
“Ohh, kinky. I like that.”  
“Stop being so stupid…” She laughs, smacking his face playfully.  
“It’s okay. You can spank me later.” He laughs, wiggling his eyebrows. “Besides I would rather have you coming on my dick right now.” Her body tingles over his words. He always knew exactly what to say to make her thighs clench together. With his messy hair, fiery eyes, and chiseled jaw. She watches him with hooded eyes as he sits up on his knees, twisting his upper body to reach behind him but Iris pulls him back by his arm.  
“No,” She whines, pulling him between her legs as her feet rub against his caves. “No condom. Please baby...” She whispers into his mouth as she reaches down between their bodies, making him groan as she squeezes the tip of his dick.  
“Fucking Christ...You’re so amazing.” His eyes are blown and his mouth is slightly open, breathless, and needy.“I’m not… I was-” He grunts as she starts to jerk him off and his head falls into the crook of her neck. She was relentless and he couldn’t get enough of her. “I’m just getting a pillow.” He reaches behind him and grabs a pillow, lifting her ass as he puts the pillow low on her back so he could dig into her at the perfect angle.  
“Oh…” She chortles. “Ohhh.” She squeals unexpectedly as he slides into her, eyes roll shut and hands digging into his biceps. There was no build-up, his thrust was hard but slow. He was fucking her like his life depended on it. His hands fisting in the sheets as his hips repeatedly pound into hers. She was dripping, covering his dick with her essence as she leaked onto the sheets. The sex was intense especially since she already came. Her core was sensitive but loving it as her whole body bounced at each thrust. Her hands dragged along his neck, across his shoulder and nails scraping his back as her legs crossed over his back in a tight hold with her feet digging into his ass.  
He worships her body, as usual, hips pounding into her dripping core as his mouth latches onto one nipple while holding her breast in place to give precise sucks. “Barry, fuck… you make me feel so good.” She yelled in a whine. Screaming that famous sound that made Barry feel on top of the world. It made him fuck her harder and faster, wanting to draw that sound out. He hovered over her. Lifting his upper body in a push-up position as he barracked her head between his hands, watching himself enter her and getting lost in the view of her taking all of him.  
“This pussy so good…” He slurs his words, head falling onto the side of her face as his hand squeezes her neck gently, feeling her grip him, feeling her soak him. “Why are you, wet baby? Damn so tight.” He was delicious as he started to fuck her off the bed, their bodies bounce to the edge of the bed. His thrust becomes more forceful, as her head starts to hang off the bed with her eyes rolling into her head.  
“Fucking shit… shit.” She couldn’t find the words to say as she strained her neck up, bringing Barry's face close to sloppily kiss his lips as he continued to pound into her wet pussy.  
“Please be close.” He chanted to himself as he watched her gasping for air, with her neck now dangling off the bed. One of her hands digging into his wrist that’s holding her throat and the other clawing at the sheets, pulling them off the mattress. Her eyes are glued shut, her mouth constantly spilling expletives, cries of moans and pleasure, grunting threw her teeth, and screams of his name.  
He was fucking the shit out of her as his hand squeezed her windpipe just a little harder causing her to gasp harder and the excitement in her belly starting to boil. “Yes, yes, fuck me. Fuck me.” She groans, a vein running down her forehead as the blood starts rushing to her head with her neck hanging off the bed and his strong body hovering over her. She was close and the feeling of her orgasm was taking over her whole body starting at her spine. She was about to break in two. Her toes curled, her thighs started to quiver, her clit jumping and her teeth were biting down hard on her bottom lip. She had never been fucked so good before in her life. “Right there, Barry. Right-” She yelped, as he sat back on his knees and yanked her legs to bring her closer. He crossed his arms over her legs, slightly lifting her body as he fucked her into oblivion. Hair damp, muscles protruding, mouth screw up, and eyes focused on the bounce of her breast.  
She cried out for him, feeling her emotion about to boil over when he pinned his hands to the bed, hovering over her with her legs on both sides of his head.  
“Damn, Iris.” Barry was so close. His balls were tight, slapping against her ass. His dick was twitching at each stroke against her walls. His face was screwed up in pleasure as he bit down hard on his bottom lip grunting as she screamed out of pleasure. She was killing him in the best way. Her walls kept tightening and releasing as her nails dug into his thighs. “I’m close. I’m so close.” He grunts in a whisper, as he slowed, grinding into her, trying to catch his breath before he explodes. “Shit, baby. You’re so… so. Fuck I love you.” He strained, voice giving out as he pressed her knees into the bed, eyes closed, head looking to the ceiling as he hammered his hips into hers. The room was filled with the sound of lovemaking. Cries of his name, grunts of hers, bed creaking and the claps and smacks of their bodies colliding.  
“Oh, God...Oh, my God Barry.” She yelled through her teeth while biting down on her lip. Her body started to spasm and quake as her body lifted repeatedly into his, chasing her orgasm while trying to prevent it at the same time. Her eyes rolled shut as moisture collected around her eyes, her hands pushed against his stomach, trying to slow him down as she gasped for air. Her core was squeezing him over and over again, giving him an inside hug as her body shook uncontrollably. “Ugghh…Please cum already. Please cum.” She whimpered, feeling her cress becoming potent and overbearing as she cradles his head in her bosom with her feet dangling on the top of his shoulders, as he stretched her wide.  
He couldn’t hold it in anymore. Her orgasm was too powerful for him to stop and enjoy himself watching her lose herself in him. He let go of her legs, intertwining his hands with her, hands connected over the edge of the bed as his stroke became more powerful but less precise. “I love you, Barry.” She chanted as his head fell onto her shoulder as she squeezed his hands tight, feeling the bundle of nerves contract repeatedly as he hammered his hips into hers. A single tear fell down her cheek as she gasped for air. Words and sounds couldn’t escape her lungs as she lost control of her body. All she could do was feel as her orgasm took over her.  
They came together for the first time, loud grunts and moans as he quickly pulled out and released on her stomach as her abs contacted. He jerked himself off until the last drop was spilled. His face was red and his hair was dripping sweat. He made a mess of her as she laid there, body limp, nose flared as she took deep breaths. Barry rolled off of her laying on his back next to her as he caught his breath. After he regained the movement in his legs he got up and got a damp towel to clean her up.  
Iris's eyes were closed, enjoying her orgasmic bliss as she felt a warm towel wipe over her stomach and over her wet pussy. “Hsss.” She hissed at the contact.  
“Sorry,” he whispers as he wiped more gently until she was clean. After he disposed of the towel he used all the strength he had left and picked her up bridal style, laying her at the head of the bed, getting in with her as he pulled the covers over their now cold bodies. She finally opened her eyes as she faced him. As she looked into his loving green eyes emotions overtook her as she started to cry.  
“Baby, what’s wrong?” He panicked as he brought her body over to his, hugging her as he caressed her back while kissing the top of her head.  
Iris has never cried after sex. She’s heard of it happening to other women but she never has. She usually cried during the. She doesn’t understand the emotion. She’s not sad or upset. She is the total opposite. She can’t explain the feeling but her body, mind, and soul are all bliss. The pure state of joy and that feeling overwhelmed her. “Nothing, I just... really love you.” She did a small smile, hand tracing the bone structure of his face before leaning in to kiss him lovingly.  
He smiled back at her with love in his eyes as he wiped the many tears falling down her cheek. “I love you… more than anything.” Iris hugged him, latching onto his neck as she squeezed her eyes shut tight. For the first time in a long time, she believed a man wholeheartedly. Not from his words but his actions. She had nothing to worry about when it came to Patty or his ex. She knew without a doubt that Barry loved her and only her. She believed down to her core and she would do anything in her power to heal his insecurities and make him whole again the way he has her.


	31. NO MORE MISTER NICE GUY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY, ITS OHYONAMETATY BACK AGAIN WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER!  
> SORRY, IT TOOK ME LIKE TWO MONTHS TO FINISH THIS DEPRESSING AND DRAMA- FIELD CHAPTER BUT I WAS STRESSED OUT.  
> MINE YOU THIS ISN'T MY BEST WORK BUT I TRIED AND PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR THE ENDING HATE BARRY.  
> THIS CHAPTER HAS 41,875 WORDS SO THIS SHOULD BE A GOOD HOUR OR TWO LONG CHRISTMAN GIFT FROM ME TO YOU.  
> HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A SAFE AND HAPPY CHRISTMAS -LOVE, OHYONAMETATY  
> P.S. PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW THAT WILL BRIGHTEN MY DAY OR GIVE ME INSIGHT ON WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT AND THE FUTURE OF CHAPTERS TO COME. I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT.  
> WELL ENOUGH OF ME TALKING AND LET'S GET INTO THE CHAPTER AND FINALLY FIND OUT WHO DJ'S MOTHER IS.

HR: Hello, you crazed reality tv fans, and welcome back to Love Island: Central City. What a blissful day to be a Westallen shipper right? I know it’s amazing. They even started giving away free t-shirts and posters if you sign up for @Westallen4lyfe fan club. *Whispers* Siri remind me to start giving away free cookies and behind the scene pictures if they sign up for mine. *Clears throat* Anyway let's get into a new update. Caitlin and Ronnie are still the perfect couples even if they are still bickering about miscellaneous stuff. Like Ronnie leaving the toilet seat up, Caitlin not hanging her towel after showering, or putting the cap back on the toothpaste. Oh, my God, they are so boring- I mean so in love and we the viewers love them right? RIGHT! Cisco has officially blocked Gypsy on all social media platforms and her number. Cisco has been sulking around his mother's house for about four days now. Crying, eating, farting, more crying, drinking, and eating some more but who can blame him. We all thought they were perfect for each other. They do say opposites attract just look at Ba and Iris. *Shrug* I guess it doesn’t work for everyone. But keep your head up Mr. Ramon because we have a special surprise for you back on the island. Onto Wally and Linda who are not getting any because Mr. West has been making them babysit Jenna and the lovely Grandma Esther for three days straight now while Mr. West and his wife take a mini-vacay to the next city over. I’m not mad at you Mr. West. I mean have you seen his wife. Wowzers. I would take her on as many trips as I could afford on a speaker box salary. (Chessies at the invisible camera) Scott, our other eligible bachelor since breaking things off with Allegra a week ago has been… quite fine actually. (Reading the news confusingly) What? They can’t be right. Hmm, usually drama always surrounds Scott but it seems from what I’m reading he’s been laying low and still taking private phone calls outside of the camera men's presence. What is this uber attractive guy up to? *Looks at camera suspiciously* Also Scott has spoken to producers about not wanting to be filmed today. He says he has a private and personal matter to attend to. What is up with these people. First Barry now Scott. They do know they signed up for a reality tv show right? *Thinks for a second while rubbing chin* Wait, if Barry didn’t want to film because of sex why doesn’t Scott want to film? We haven’t seen him with anyone outside of the show but then again those private phone calls. Could he be going to see a secret lover or ex-lover? Hmm, the plot thickens and Scott is hiding something but it’s cool. Ole HR will find out… Eventually. Now to the faves that make us gush and swoon over them. WESTALLEN. Oh my Lord. *Covers mouth quickly* Damn, I've been watching way too many Grandma Esther fan videos. Anyway from the footage, we acquired from BA or the lack thereof. It seems like they had a great day. We got a lot of pictures and cute videos from Iris. And BA even gave us an update about Iris and DJ's relationship. He says and I quote: “DJ and Iris are two peas and a pod and I can’t wait for them to love each other as I love them.” *Gushes and squeals* I love them! Now it’s time for an update for those Islanders who quit the show. Becky is… Wait am I reading this right? SHE’S ENGAGED! TO WHO? * Radios in someone from production.* Well, it seems that Becky is engaged to a sixty-year-old retired stockbroker and is set to be married before we are set to film the reunion and all the cast are invited. Well, I can’t really say I’m surprised. Her being a gold- So, congrats Becky and remember Viagra is your- (Producer cuts HR’s mic) *Clears throat* Sorry, everyone. Anyway, Allegra has just announced that she will be graduating this fall with honors so no more pole dancing for her until she starts nursing school. HAHA, that funny huh? Because she graduated college now she has to get her nursing degree. Anywho, Eddie still works as a bartender but has been in a few Macy’s catalogs and is recently single since his girlfriend of three years found out that he was on a dating show and not visiting his grandma. Settle down and get married my ass. He bamboozled us. I feel so betrayed. *Starts to fake cry* Onto other and more juicer news. Patty has decided to leave Love Island also. She didn’t give us a reason but said that she hopes Barry is happy and has a fulfilling life with Iris. Well, that was nice but strange since the camera crew had to leave her place abruptly after a private call that she made. Hm, what is up with these private phone calls? Producers, you guys need to get a handle on this so I could do my job properly and be messy. *HR smiles big, looking into the camera* And lastly we have Ralph who has deleted all his social media platforms and production has yet to get in contact with him after he took a chance on asking one of our crew members Sue out. *Cringes* I would be embarrassed too but hopefully he will be at the reunion. Well, that was it on the updates let get into the episode. 

Iris's eyes snapped open to the sound of her phone ringing. She slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she yawns and stretches her limbs. Barry mumbling at her side with his face now on her pillow, his arm around her waist, and the sheet askew around his waist. He grunted some incoherent curses then fell right back to sleep. Iris’s chuckles lightly as she watches him, totally forgetting about her missed phone call. “Grumpy old man.” She mutters to herself as she eyes the many freckles down his neck and his sexy tattoos down his arm, heart skipping a beat as he unconsciously snuggles into her side. She smiles looking on at his beautiful face, his long lashes fluttering, his lips slightly poked out, and his fluffy hair across his forehead. “I love you so much.” She whispers, lightly brushing his hair out of his face. Iris would have never guessed in a million years that she would be able to trust again. Be able to let herself be open to love again. After being heartbroken it was easy for her to try to make new memories with different men to overshadow the bad ones with Scott. But she realized that that coping method wasn’t good for her soul or for any other man that tried to have her heart. She carried around that hurt as a guise of protection. As a way for no one to ever break her heart again. She put the wall up so no man would ever hurt her in the way he did. That’s what she was doing when she first got to the island. Try to find the cutest guy to hook up with so the memory and heartache of Scott's presence wouldn’t affect her. Trying to use casual sex as a way to cope with harbored feelings. That’s what she thought would heal her but it just made her guard her precious feeling and broken heart even more. It took her being honest with herself to move on. Being honest about her pushing so hard for Barry to be perfect. To have the perfect family with the perfect husband and career. Her being honest about putting all the blame on Scott for her abortion when in reality it was her final decision. Her being honest about always putting others’ happiness before herself and her carrying the load of everyone's needs but her own. 

For so long Iris has been waiting for a sincere apology from Scott and her mother. When all along they have been begging for her forgiveness but not in the way she felt she needed. Iris had to understand her forgiveness was never for Scott or her mother. It was for herself. Forgiving herself from turning her head or turning a blind eye to Scott’s infidelity. Forgiving herself for overcompensating for a relationship that was past it’s prime. Forgiving herself for trying so hard to be the perfect daughter and it never being enough. Forgiving that scared teenager girl who thought she knew it all. That would act out because all she wanted was her mother's love. Forgiving herself of all the mistakes she’s ever made to please someone else and in doing so chipped away at her self esteem over and over again. Iris has forgiven herself of a lot of things except one. She still has yet to forgive herself for ever picking a man over her child and she doesn't know how she could ever forgive herself for that. Iris blames herself a great deal for choosing him over the one thing her heart cherished the most. But she’s trying. Everyday. And because she is trying she can love and be loved by the man that she wants to spend the rest of her life with. 

He is exactly what she needs and more. He was intriguing and mysterious when they had their first conversation on the floor in the living quarters. He was gentle and open when they talked for hours at night on the hammock for three weeks straight. He was sexy and romantic when they had their fun in Vegas. He was passionate and expressive when they argued for the first time. He was caring and loving when she told him her truth in the hideaway. He was child-like and goofy when he met her sister and approachable and kind-hearted when he met Cecile and her grandmother. He was understanding and considerate when her father became over-bearing. He was spontaneous and giving when he bought her a replica of her mother's ring and decorated the backyard for her party. He was compassionate and sympathetic when he held her at night after the talk with her mother. He was tender and amorous when they made love for the first time. He was patient and loving when he spent time with his son and he was reassuring and comforting when she expressed her wants and desires for him to be the father of her kids last night. She knew that she wanted a man like this but never thought she was good enough to deserve one. That's why she pushed him away a couple of times because this perfect man that is supposed to be her knight and shining armor had too many flaws. She put her walls up time and time again when things didn’t go how she saw fit. When she thought he was with Linda then when Patty came around. It all put a dagger in the perfect life that she wanted. That she THOUGHT she wanted. 

Iris snapped out of her thoughts when her phone started ringing again. She reached over to the end table and retrieved it. “Cisco?” Iris says confusingly. Everyone exchanged numbers back in Vegas just to keep track of each other. So she had his number saved in her phone but never once have they texted or called one another. She wonders why he’s calling now. Maybe something about Gypsy that he wants to know that she won't tell him herself. “Hey, Cisco. What’s up?”

“Mmmm…” Barry grumbles loudly as he stuffs his face in her pillow while he wraps his arm tighter around her waist. Iris shakes her head, chuckling lightly to herself as she rubs his back with her free hand, coaxing him back to sleep. 

“Sorry, if I’m bothering you but Barry wasn’t answering his phone. I called like five times already.” Cisco says dryly which confuses Iris. Cisco is generally a happy go lucky guy. He was hardly ever in a bad mood. She wondered if Gypsy had anything to do with that. They didn’t seem on good terms the last time she’s seen them together.

“Oh, I actually don’t know where his phone is.” Iris drags as her eyes start to scan around the room for it. “I haven’t seen it since…” She hasn’t seen his phone since she fucked him on the couch while he was talking to Patty. She tries to keep her voice calm and level as a big smile forms on her face. “Since yesterday. Yup, I don’t know where that phone could be.” She says casually, then rolls her eyes when Barry grunts as he quickly and angrily turns his back to her to sleep on his pillow.

“It’s fine. Can you put me on speakerphone?”

“Sure.” Iris clicks the button on her phone. “Honey, Cisco wants to talk to you.” Iris pokes Barry's side and he starts groaning. 

“Barry!” Cisco yells and Barry pulls the covers over his head at how loud Cisco was being. “You need to get yo ass up bro. It’s 11 am and my nephews/ God son's birthday party is in three hours and the people who bring the jumper and cotton candy station will be there in two.” Cisco yells again and Barry covers his ears with his hands as he winces at the noise.

“Alright, alright,” Barry yells crankily with his eyes still closed.

“The petting zoo will be there in one hour and your costume that I ordered should be-” Iris’s head turns to their bedroom door and Barry's eyes snap open at the doorbell ringing. “Now!” Cisco says in a fake cheerful voice. 

“Thank you, Cisco. I’m up. I am awake!” Barry gruffs as he slowly sits up, giving Iris a grouchy look as she giggles at him and ruffles his hair. 

“Oh, and another thing.” Barry rolls his eyes as he falls back on his pillow, facing the ceiling as he stretches his limbs. “Dante has to work today so I’m bringing Alejandra and Ma’s enchiladas. Nora just got here ten minutes ago and wanted me to tell you to be nice and be the bigger person.” Barry gruffs at his mother's words. She wants him to be nice but she and his ex can’t even be in the same room for five minutes without arguing. “I know you’re laying down. Get your ass up and answer the door. I’ll be there in thirty.” Barry smacks his teeth as he quickly sits up, snatching the sheet off his naked body as he looks for some pants.

“Thank you, Cisco. See you in a few. Alright, bye.” Iris hangs up the phone, giggles as she sees Barry grumpily walking around the room in search of some pants. 

“What you laughing about Ann?” He mumbles as he ties the string to his sweats while walking over to her side of the bed.

“Nothing, Henry.” She bites back a smile with her teeth as he approaches her.

“Henry?” He questions with a smug look on his face as crowds her, places his fists on either side of her thighs. He already has morning wood but waking up to his naked girlfriend made him even harder. Her teasing smile, her bare chest that she’s trying to cover with the thin sheets, and her dark brown eyes telling him she wants another round of what happened last night. 

“Yeah, you called me Ann... I called you Henry. That’s your name right?” She teases as she runs her tongue over her teeth. 

Barry slowly moves the sheet down her body. “I rather you call me the name you were screaming last night-” *Ding Dong, Ding Dong* Barry's heads fall, and Iris laughs breathless as she gets caught up in the heated moment with him as well. “Don’t move… I’ll be right back.” He walks back toward the door, smirking as she rolls her eyes playfully at him. 

“Okay, go already.” She chuckles as she pulls the sheets back over her chest, waving him off. “Horndog…” She mumbles when he walks out the door. Once he was gone she got up and headed to the bathroom to get her days started. She couldn’t lie yesterday was great, amazing, mind-blowing but she only had one good hour to get ready. There was no time for morning sex. They could have mind-blowing sex later after DJ's party but from now until 8:00 pm was all about DJ. Iris wants everything to be perfect for him. The little guy deserved it. She is growing to love that big dimpled smile that still looks so familiar. Seeing DJ and getting to interact with him warms her heart. It makes her want to be that constant in his life besides his mother. Which Iris can honestly say after her talk with Barry last night she is no longer a nervous wreck about. She’s finally ready to meet the woman who will always play a big part in DJ and Barry’s life. Well, she thinks she’s ready.

Iris's body works on autopilot washing her face, brushing her teeth then stuffing her curls into her cap as she steps into the grand shower, body soaking under the warm water as she continues to think of ways to get closer to DJ without stepping on his mother's toes. That is what Iris has been worrying about the most. Iris sees the light in his eyes when he speaks of his mother and the dread and anger in Barry’s when he swiftly changes the subject. Iris doesn’t want to put any judgment on her. People make mistakes and Iris can not place judgment on her but his ex's one bad mistake will always affect Barry’s life and now hers as well. 

“I thought I told you to stay in bed.” Iris turns to the sound of Barry's mellow voice as he strides to the glass door of the shower. She was so stuck in her thoughts she didn’t even hear him walk in.

“Hmm, I don’t remember agreeing.” She says with a sassy flair to her voice as she cocks her head and her finger taps her lips as she sarcastically thinks. 

“Oh?” Barry questions as he opens the glass shower door and steam leaves the hot shower.

“I don’t remember inviting you in either…” She stops him with her wet hand against his bare chest, looking up into his piercing green eyes.

“Oh, is that right?” He rasps as his eyes greedily scan her wet body. Eyeing the water dripping into the dip of her clavicle then in between the mounts of her perky breast and hardening nipples, down her stomach to her vagina that makes him grunt silently and bite down on his lip as his dick gets stiff in his sweats. 

“Yes,” Iris snaps him out of his resolve as she picks his head up by his chin. She giggles a little as he tries to act unfazed by her. “Now go so I can finish showering.” She pecks his lips then lightly pushes him out of the way so she could close the door. 

He chuckles lightly as he walks backward and leans against the side rim of the tub that's adjacent to the shower. “What?” He tries to hold in his smirk as she deadpans him then eyes the bulge in his pants that makes him wink at her. “I have to shower too…” She rolls her eyes and turns her back to him as she starts to lather her body with soap. “Might as well watch why I wait.” He whispers hotly under his breath as his hands grip the rim of the tub and he crosses his feet at the ankle and enjoys the view. And enjoy, he did. He sat there shamelessly watching her bathe, adjust his pants, and sitting position a couple of times until she was done. 

While Barry was in the shower Iris picked out her outfit. Since it was a kids' party she had to wear clothes that were child-appropriate. She put on a form-fitted sleeveless white crop top, little gold hoop earrings, plaid pants that are cuffed at the ankle, the necklace that Barry gave her, and white and tan Pumas. She wore her hair in loose wavy curls with a deep side part.

After getting dressed she walked to the kitchen to cook DJ a special breakfast since Barry insisted that she not get him anything for his birthday when they were at the store yesterday. Expressing to her that he would get more than enough gifts today and her presence alone was the greatest gift to his son. And while his words were sweet and she believed it somewhat she still wanted to do something. 

“You think it’s too much for a three-year-old?” Iris hesitates for the third time in a row before attempting to bust through DJ’s door to sing Happy Birthday.

“Babe…” Barry gives her an exhausted look, as he adjusts his tights, feeling the skin-tight outfit starts to chaff. “It’s chocolate pancakes with syrup. DJ loves everything sweet… including you.” He winks with his signature smile that makes her whole face light up. 

“Stop trying to butter me up.” Iris squints her eyes as she tries to keep from smiling. 

“But I like to butter you up…” He leans down to kiss her cheek. “Okay, now time to surprise the birthday boy.” Barry pulls his Batman cowl over his face and adjusts his tights one more time while Iris holds the tray of pancakes, running in behind Barry as he bursts through the door. “Happy Birthday to you.” Barry and Iris sing together as they rush into DJ’s room. Iris is singing the song the standard way while Barry on the other hand is adding extra runs and riffs that are toneless and pitchy but DJ's smile lets her know that he’s enjoying it. “Happy birthday to you.” Barry exaggerates his words, singing with bad pitch as he adds more extra runs and singing louder and prouder than Iris. DJ's face lights up as he sees his dad pump his chest out with his fist on his waist dressed as his favorite superhero. The Batman. DJ had been up watching cartoons for twenty minutes now. His grandma had woken him up to tell him a happy birthday before she left with a big hug and kiss on his cheeks. “Happy birthday dear DJ.” His face is filled with joy when he sees Iris place a stack of pancakes on his lap then pinches his cute little cheeks, making him smile even bigger, showing off his dimples. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!” After Barry finishes belting out the song he sits on the side of the bed, facing him as he leans over to kiss both his cheeks and the top of his head. “Happy Birthday my beautiful boy.” Barry admires his son's face as he ruffles his crazy curls. Barry’s eyes gloss over thinking about how big and tall he has gotten over the last few years. He remembers when he held him for the first time. The nurse handed him over right after she cleaned him up and Barry hesitated. He hesitated and second-guessed himself that entire day. When the nurse asked if he wanted to be in the delivery room, when he had to cut the umbilical cord shortly after seeing the hint of a tan and he hesitated and tense up when the nurse laid the baby against his bare chest to bond with it, knowing the child doesn’t share his DNA. He regretted it at the moment but not now. He fell in love with the beautiful brown boy who wore the face of another man. He was supposed to be his but in smaller more significant ways… DJ is his son. “Daddy loves you.” He kisses the corner of his lips. Barry remembers ignoring his ex as he held someone else's son for a couple of minutes that felt like hours. He remembers immediately starting to ball his eyes out when DJ’s little handheld tight onto his pinky as he does now whenever he’s happy, sad, shy, or scared. When Barry left the hospital he tried to put his ex and the boy who now carried his last name but not DNA out of his mind but he couldn’t. He tried crying it away, drinking it away, or forcing something with Patty but none of it worked. That was his son no matter what anyone says. And when DJ is old enough to know the truth about the transgressions of his mother and whoever his biological father really is, hopefully, he will only see Barry as his one and only father. 

“You’re not daddy… your batman.” DJ giggles as he stuffs his mouth with chocolate pancakes. Iris covers her mouth with her fist as she laughs into her hand. She noticed Barry's eyes glisten as he tickled and played with his son. She could see him doing the exact thing with their baby in the future. Whether it be near or far. 

“I’m Batman and Daddy. You didn’t know?” DJ shakes his head no. “I thought I told you, Donnie. I’m a counselor by day…” Barry stands abruptly, poking out his chest again. “Batman by night.” He says in the best Dark Knight impression. “But you must keep it a secret little one. No one must know my identity. You can even be my mini Robin only if you pinky promise me?” Barry holds out his pinky and DJ wraps his much smaller one around his. 

“I promise. And Iris can be Alfred.” He shows off his baby teeth while smiling. 

“Sure.” She smiles at DJ then when he goes back to eating his food and watching cartoons she shakes her head and mouths. “No,” looking at Barry with a serious look on her face, dragging the word. 

So far the day was going smoothly besides it being extremely hot at the end tail of July. Barry got DJ dressed in his birthday outfit - Batman t-shirt, short jeans, and velcro chucks-. Cisco came with Elizabeth and a big pan of complementary enchiladas by Luna. Iris entertained DJ and Elizabeth while Barry and Cisco set everything up in the backyard. The backyard is not as big since adding onto the house but it was wide enough for all the many activities that DJ and Barry’s students would enjoy. The sliding door by the open kitchen leads to the backyard. They set up little benches and tables around the yard for their guest to eat, streamers and balloons around trees, the people came to set up the Batman jumpers, Barry and Cisco helped the workers cage in the animals- rabbits, goats, sheep, goose, ducks, and turtles-, they set up the cotton and candy machine, and the other many games for the kids to play. It was the summer and the sun was beaming down on Barry. He was sweating in his tight costume so he had to change. He would put the suit back on once he brought out DJ’s cake. He put on a loose silk blue button-down with green, yellow, and white stripes. He leaves a few buttons open, showing off his gold cross-chain. He wears cut off jeans with a white and blue accent of Nike Internationalist and white Nike socks to match. 

Barry wanted to look his best, smell his best, and present his girlfriend in the best light. This party was all about DJ but he did want to rub it in his ex's face how happy he is now versus how he was last year. Luckily for Barry, that couch doesn’t haunt him anymore now that he and Iris christened it yesterday. He was going to throw it out the next morning he realized what they had done but went against it. This woman wasn’t going to control his life or who he chooses to share it with. So he decided to keep it as a reminder to never fall for her or her shenanigans again. 

Everyone was having a good time. All except Cisco who's been secretly drinking Hennesy from a red cup, pretending like it’s soda. “What’s up with you man?” Barry asks as he walks into the kitchen with a bucket filled with sodas, water, and juice that needs ice. “You’ve been acting weird all day… And why isn’t Gypsy here?” Barry continues to question as he places the bucket in the sink and gets the bag of ice out of the freezer, rips it open with his hands, and pours the ice on top of the beverages. Barry noticed once Cisco got to the house that he was being distant and not his usual bubbly self. It was so out of character for him. Cisco could light up any room but today he seems so down and a little closed off.

Cisco takes a deep sigh and another swig of the dark liquor before he answers. “Gyspy…” He grunts her name. “She broke up with me.” Cisco's whole mood and demeanor were melancholy. He pushes back some of his hair that came out of his low bun before going through Barry’s secret cabinet above the stove that he thinks Cisco doesn’t know about. Barry specifically put his alcohol stash in the top cabinet, knowing that his mother or DJ could never reach it. He forgot about it with him being away from the house for almost three months. He would have never drunk some of his mother's nasty party tequila if he knew he had at least one bottle of Hennessy left in the secret cabinet. 

“HEY!” Barry whispers in a yell, quickly closing the top cabinet before any of the guests walking through the house see it. It was not appropriate at all to have any adult things at his son's birthday party, especially when the majority of the kids here were his students and their parents. That wouldn’t be a good look. Barry takes a peek out the window above the sink to see if anyone is coming inside but instead he sees Iris juggle DJ and Alejandra on her knees as she bounces them up and down. It makes him smile until Cisco starts snapping at him.

“Come on Barry… let's not pretend like you're on this sober act now.” Cisco snaps back under his breath, brushing Barry aside as he opens the cabinet back up, grabbing the bottle, and pours himself some more. Barry was about to argue back but then hears one of the parents walk into the room and he quickly snatches the bottle away and places it behind his back. “Sorry to bother you Mr. Allen but Desmond needs to use the bathroom. I was wondering if-”

“Sure, sure,” Barry says quickly before the woman could finish. “Down this hall…” He points. “And to your left.” He grins wide until she’s out of sight with one of Barry’s star special needs students.

Cisco grabs the bottle from behind Barry’s back. “I’ll pour you another drink…” Cisco grabs a cup from the dish rack by the sink and pours him two shots. “I’ve bet you’ve already had a drink or two before Marlie gets here.” Barry's jaw clenches at the mention of her name. “Her annoying ass parading around her perfect husband, with her perfect teen kids who she doesn't have to be a mother too and her perfect life.” Cisco instantly regrets bringing her up as Barry leans over the sink with his hands gripping the counter and his head low. “I’m sorry bro. That was… that was too far.” Cisco sobers up a little as he slaps the back of Barry's shoulder reassuringly.

“Nah, it’s cool. I get it.” Barry stands up straight and squares his shoulders back like a man with confidence even though he’s faking it. “So you and Gypsy huh?” Barry takes the drink out of Cisco's hand, trying to act unfazed as he debates whether or not he should down this alcohol. He hasn’t heard or seen Marlize in a whole year. Just the mention of that woman's name made him want to take a sip from the cup and so much more. It was agreed that nobody would ever speak of her name around him. He hated that name, he hated her. 

Back on the island when he and Iris were in the private room he told her everything except for DJ’s mother's name. He couldn’t bring himself to say it and she didn’t push him to. Now after a whole year without seeing her, hearing her voice, or the mention of her name Barry thought that he could finally have a sober day but the more he thought of her and what she did and what they did last year the more he wanted to drink. 

“Babe…” Barry’s head snaps up at the sound of her voice, giving her his undivided attention as he hands Cisco his drink and Cisco hurries and tries to put the evidence away. But he wasn’t quick enough. Iris saw the bottle on the counter and the cups but doesn’t say anything by the way Cisco is looking. Iris texted Gypsy an hour ago asking where she was and she proceeded to tell her that she broke things off with Cisco and Iris had a feeling it was without a valid reason. So if Cisco wanted to drink Iris was fine with it as long as he could keep himself in check around the kids. “Um the kids want to know when Batman is coming and this little one...” Iris pokes DJ's nose as she holds the little boy up with one arm under his bottom. “Wants to know where the C.A.K.E. is at.” 

“No, I want to know where the cake is at.” DJ corrects her as he rubs his nose with the back of his hand. All the adults laugh as DJ looks between his father and his new friend innocently.

“You, my little Robin may have cake when your mother arrives.” Barry looks at the clock on the kitchen wall and realizes that she’s five hours late. The party started at one. He understands she’s coming from Star City but that’s only two hours away. Barry sees the weariness in his son's eyes as his head falls slightly. He hasn’t seen his mother since his last birthday only facetime and phone calls and she has the nerve to be late. “Hey, how about we go back outside and start opening up your present huh?” Barry strides over with his son, making grabby hands so he could hold him. DJ's face lights up once again, stretching his arms out for his dad to grab. 

“Yes!” He squeals as he bounces in his daddy’s arms.

“Alright, go and finish playing with some of the kids outside. Daddy wants to talk to Uncle Cisco for a minute. Okay? And then we can open those gifts as soon as I get out there.” 

“Okay, Daddy.” Barry kisses his forehead before putting him down and lightly slaps him on the bottom as he starts to run back outside on his little legs.

Iris eyes him before speaking. “Are you two going to actually talk or is that bottle that Cisco put in the sink going to be doing all the talking?” 

“Just talking baby…” His voice is a little raspy but gentle as he leans down and pecks her lips. 

Her eyes never close as his lips touch hers. She wears a little smirk on her face. “I’ll be outside. And no more drinking in front of the guest?” She waits patiently for his answer with her eyebrows raised and her head slightly cocked to the left.

Yes, honey.” Barry says.

“Yes, your highness,” Cisco repeats after Barry as he bows and raises one hand above his head out of respect like she’s royalty.

“Good,” She chuckles at Cisco's exaggeration as she walks outside toward the kids playing in the jumper.

“Wow, bro you are so sprung.” Cisco laughs loudly starting to feel the looseness in his body from the third drink that he sneaked before Barry walked in.

“Sprung?” Barry exaggerates as he looks at Cisco like he’s crazy.

“Yeah, she’s got you wrapped around her finger brotha.” He says with a knowing look on his face as he downs the rest of his drink.

“Oh, and you weren’t sprung… or for a better use of words hooked and submissive.” Barry folds his arms over his chest as he walks back over to Cisco in the kitchen.

“Hey, that happened one time… and I told you that in confidence.” Cisco looks around the room, making sure no one hears. “She liked to role-play sometimes.” He shrugs his shoulders, trying to act nonchalant. 

“Whatever man.” Barry shakes his head as he chuckles lightly. “So, what happened?”

Cisco sighs as he pours himself another drink. “I really don’t know.” 

“I- Did you guys have a big argument or-”

“No, well, when we left your house, yeah, but the next day we didn’t argue at all. She and Ma got along great, she was great. She was open like I’ve been begging her to be since day one.” He smiles to himself a little before his facial expression goes back into a frown. “Then later that night I woke up in bed alone and to a string of texts…” Cisco looks down at his cup, shaking his head before downing the rest of the content. 

“Cisco, I’m-”

“She didn’t even have a good reason for leaving man.” Cisco's eyes turn red, as he tries to keep his emotions in tack. “You know what she texted me?” Cisco digs into his back pocket. “This bullshit…” Cisco clicks the messages between them on his phone and starts to read. “You’re just too good for me Cisco. You deserve better. I can’t love you as you love me. I’m just not ready to love as you need me to.” Cisco threw his phone across the kitchen floor. “So fucking selfish!” He yells, balling his hands into a fist as he repeatedly slams them against the middle counter. His heart was broken once again. Wash and repeat. The cycle of him not being good enough continues. He finds a girl, falls for her then gets dumped for whatever reason. Maybe he should be like Barry. It seemed to work fine for him. Girls seem to love men who don’t want a commitment. Who dog them out. Who put themselves over the needs of a woman. Barry got the woman of his dreams and he wasn’t even trying. What was he doing so wrong? What was wrong with him? Why was it so hard for someone to love him? “You know what fuck her. Fuck all of them. Lisa, Kendra, Cynthia… Fuck all of them, Barry.” He yells, eyes bloodshot red and glossy. “What’s so wrong with me?” Cisco breaks down right in front of Barry, eyes blinking back tears.

Barry was speechless for a moment as he watched his brother try to hold it together. He never saw Cisco like this before. Usually, he was the angry one. Cisco was the light in the family. He brightens every room and leaves no one without a smile. Cisco had the confidence Barry wishes he had. The ability to continue to move on and love despite his past. But love takes a toll on people and Gypsy’s lack of love and compassion for Cisco was taking its toll now. He didn’t want his brother to feel this way. He needed to talk to him privately. He didn’t need any of the guests especially DJ and Alejandra seeing him like this. “Hey, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop.” Barry rushes out repeatedly as he grabs a hold of Cisco but he snatches away from him. 

“No,” Cisco yells again as his breath becomes ragged. He stares at Barry, trying to blink away his tears. “How come she doesn’t love me man…” His voice gentle and low as he bows his head and tears finally fall. Cisco has fallen in and out of love so many times. He knew she had to be the one but yet again he was proven wrong. Maybe they would love him if he was a fuck boy, a dog, and not a kind, gentle person who wore his heart on his sleeves. 

“Come on Cisco. Let's just talk it out-” 

I don’t want to talk man…” Cisco snaps back as he reaches for the bottle to refill his cup.

“Alright, whatever you want to do. Scream, yell, punch something…drink yourself into a coma.” Barry places his hand on Cisco's shoulder, thankfully stopping him from downing his fifth drink of the day. “Please just don’t do it in front of the kids. Think about DJ and Ale.” Barry persuades with a gentle voice and pleading eyes. 

Cisco silently walked to Barry’s study with his cup and bottle in his hands as he gruffed. Cisco was in a terrible mood and very upset but Barry was right. This was his nephew's birthday party and he didn’t need to mess it up for him. 

Barry released a breath, raking through his hair as he followed him. Barry looked back to make sure nobody heard his outburst and thankfully the jumper and the cage animals were making so much noise nobody heard them. Cisco has always been Barry's light to get him through his hard time. Before Iris Cisco was his confidant and now Barry needed to be there for his brother, his best friend. Whether it was giving him advice, being his shoulder to cry on, or just listening. Whatever Cisco needed from him Barry was willingly going to give. 

Iris was having such a good time with DJ and Alejandra. She let them get stuffed on pizza and enchiladas. She watched as they pet the animals in the play pin. She played tag and hide and go seek with the many kids at DJ’s party. She even jumped in the jumper with the kids until she got tired and had to sit down. She sat at a single bench facing the jumper as she watched DJ and Ale have the time of their lives. It warmed her heart to see them, especially DJ so happy and she hoped she could bring that smile to his face every time she’s in his presence. 

“Hi, are you DJ’s mother?” A short white woman with short blonde hair and blue eyes asked. 

“Um, no… I am...” Iris honestly is at a loss for words. Damn, what is she to him? What does she say? “Uhh, I - Uh,” She stammers. “I’m his father's girlfriend. His mother isn’t here yet.” Iris smiles awkwardly as she stands about to introduce herself to one of Barry’s student’s parents. 

“Oh, sorry to hear that.” She says in disappointment. 

“Excuse me?” Iris questions as her stance changes from welcoming to defense. What the fuck was that supposed to mean? Sorry to hear that she isn't DJ’s mother or a mother at all.

“No, I’m sorry.” The middle-aged woman chuckles to herself as she shakes her head. “It’s been a long day. I meant that I’m sorry to hear that because we have to leave now. We have a prior engagement and Desmond wanted a piece of cake before we go.” The woman tries to smile politely as Iris’s posture starts to stiffen the more she talks. “DJ told him that his mother wanted to take pictures of him blowing his candles out. And I just assumed...you know.” The woman cringes. “I’m really sorry again.” 

Iris takes a deep breath before responding and putting on a bright fake smile. “No need to apologize.” She waves the woman off. “I will go find Barry and see if I can get your son some cake.” Iris rolls her eyes once she turns her back to the woman. As Iris walks past the tables to get to the house she feels irritated and aggravated. The woman only assumed she was DJ’s mother because she was black but that’s not what was bothering her. She’s bothered by the fact that she will always have to explain the situation to strangers that ask. Is this how she will feel every time someone reminds her that she isn’t Donovan’s biological mother? Is this how Cecile still feels? Whenever she and Cecile were out and about shopping or doing other mundane things when she was a raging teenager with an attitude people always assumed she was her mother and Iris would always correct them. Every time Iris did that a little piece of connection or bond that Cecile tried to build with Iris would crumble. Would it be the same with DJ when he got older and started to resent Iris because his parents weren’t together? Iris started to worry that maybe the job of a stepmother was going to be much harder than she thought.

When she walks through the sliding door she doesn’t see Barry or Cisco in the kitchen where she left them twenty minutes ago. She guesses they must have gone somewhere more private to talk. Iris walks down the hall to get to Barry’s side of the house but before she could get to him the doorbell rings. She wondered who could be as she jogged to the front door. It wasn’t time for the jumper or the animals to be picked up. Then she realized it had to be DJ’s mother. She starts to slightly panic. Her armpits start to get moist, she tries to rub the tension out of her hands, her heart is racing, her heart is pounding. Iris hesitates at the door, hands shaking as she reaches for the doorknob then snatching her hand back. What is she doing? Why is she so nervous? What if the woman automatically doesn’t like her? What if she doesn’t want her around her son? What if Barry agrees with her? Right, Barry! Maybe she should get Barry first. Iris starts to walk back toward Barry's room then the doorbell rang again. “Oh, God.” She whispers as she walks back to the door, debating what she should do. “Do I open it or not open it…” She repeats, blowing air out of her lung to calm herself as she paces. 

“Let me call him. They must be in the backward.” Iris hears a female voice on the other side of the door. The voice is so familiar and distinctive. Is that an accent she hears? That voice makes her skin crawl, makes her tense up. That voice is too familiar. Too familiar to heartache. Iris snatches the door open and her eyes instantly connect with the woman who caused so much chaos in her relationship but also saves her from many more years of hurt and damages to her self-worth. “Iris…” Marlize whispers, as Iris's eyes pierced hers. She is speechless. She was confused. She was now terrified of the plan that will instantly go south because of her presence. She thought she would never come face to face with Scott’s first love and after he lied to her face and disowned his child she realized Iris was the only woman he loved besides himself. She is not regretful of any mistakes she’s made. Her only regret is hurting her fiance. She has to live with the damage she’s done every day. Falling for a taken man, lying to her fiance, talks about leaving each other’s significant other, starting a family together, having DJ’s out of spite because he wouldn’t fess up to being the father, sending texts, videos, and call logs to his girlfriend, and letting her ex raise her son because she couldn’t stand the resemblance. But that was then and this is now. He has apologized and she wants DJ to know about him when he is old enough. Who is she to deny him of that?

“You,” Her voice a little above a whisper as she stares furiously in her eyes at the woman that wanted her life, her man, and even had the baby that should have been hers. This side chick had Scott’s child and now Barry was raising him as his own. The child. DJ is that child. “Oh, God DJ…” Her eyes bug out as she mumbles to herself at the realization that Scott is DJ’s biological father. Iris knew she saw something in his eyes, his dimples, that smile that was familiar. God, how is she supposed to tell Barry? Is it even her place to tell him? He needs to know though.

“Mommy, you came. You came.” DJ runs right past Iris and hugs his mother’s legs. “You have to come see my party.” He makes grabby arms for her to pick him up but she’s so focused on Iris that he goes back to hugging her legs as he continues to ramble like his father. “Daddy got me a jumper and candy and soda and pizza and momma Luna’s  _ enchilalas _ and Ale made me a bracelet see.” He holds his hand up for her to see with a big smile on his face. 

“That’s nice honey, really nice.” Marlize was still in shock, speechless as her son grabbed for her, begging for her attention but she was shellshock. She never thought in a million years she would see this woman again. The woman who she had no empathy for, the woman who had the man she wanted, the woman she told every secret that belonged to Scott just to get back at him for betraying her. Marlize never cared about the woman in Scott’s life; she just knew she wanted to be the only one. She fell for his gift, wit, and charm. She fell for his money, his manipulation. She fell for all of it. She fell for him and she didn’t care if she was hurting the other woman in the process. She used him and he definitely used her.

“Hey, what about me? Where’s my fist bump.” Iris daggers drift from Marlize to look over at the older man who must be her husband. He’s not as tall as Barry, but oddly in good shape for an older guy. He had grey streaks in his hair, clean-shaven, and dresses just like Barry when he met her parents the first time. Button-down, sweater, oxford shoes, and slacks. Iris’s guessed once a golddigger, always a golddigger. Iris has forgiven Scott. She had washed her hands of the whole situation but seeing her face to face with her hair down in a silk wave, wrap-around dress and red bottoms pump with a shiny huge diamond ring on her finger. It makes Iris' skin boil at the fact that she still got a happy ending despite the negativity she put out in the world. 

“Yes, Mr. Cliff.” DJ removes his hands from around his mother to fist bump him. Clifford notices the awkward energy between the two women. They are just staring at each other. Marlize looks slightly annoyed and tense while this other woman is giving her a death stare. By the way who is this woman anyway? And why was she glaring at his wife so hard? “I’m sorry do we know you?” Clifford asks with a skeptical look on his face while DJ looks back and forth between his mom and Iris. 

Iris wanted to say “Your wife knows me and how my pussy tastes very well.” But she kept that locked away in her head. Instead, her eyes drift from Marlize to look at her husband politely, not realizing that her heart was pounding, her breathing was erratic and her eyes were watering from staring so hard without blinking. “No, but she’s the bitc-”

Marlize sees Barry walk up and blows a slow breath out of her lungs. “DJ look, daddy.” She gets DJ’s attention as she sees Barry walk up, pointing at him before Iris says something in front of her husband that she will live to regret. 

“Hey, Cliff, what's up man?” Barry walks up behind Iris, kissing her cheek as he squeezes her sides before reaching his hand out for Clifford to shake. Iris watches intently as Marlize takes a deep swallow. All Iris knew was she better be glad this was a kids' party, that she was on a national tv show and what happened between her and Scott was so long ago because Iris would have whooped her ass. She deserves a good beating for willingly being a side chick and for hurting Barry as well.

“Hey, Barry. You know how it is working all these cases but I can’t complain.” Clifford takes Barry's hands willingly with a gentle smile. Clifford Devoe came into Marlize's life when she was a struggling student with a newborn. He was a professor at SCU and remembered seeing her for the first time in the courtyard. She was mesmerizing and after that day he saw her everywhere. In the library, cafeteria, tutoring halls, everywhere. It was like she was purposely put into his viewpoint. He saw her at a diner and finally dared to talk to her. After he learned that she was from South Africa and he studied there and did missionary work they talked for hours and the rest was history. He knows Marlize has a past, so does he but Clifford never judges her for it. He knows Barry isn’t DJ’s real father. He knows it’s Scott Evan’s the famous basketball player. He was the one that pushed for her to call him so she can have closure. He does not agree with Marlize wanting DJ to know his real father. Barry is a great dad and is doing the best he can as a single parent but he has to go with what his wife wants. They not only came here for DJ’s birthday party but to let Barry meet Scott and all three people involved talk things out. Marlize wants DJ to know his biological father when he is old enough to understand. For her to give him that right to do whatever he wants with the information when he is old enough to make decisions for himself but she can’t do that without Barry’s permission or willingness to hear her out. Marlize wants to express to him that she just wants her child to have the option of knowing his real father. So Clifford had no other choice but to agree. He was DJ’s stepfather but had no say in regards to the child.

“Marlize.” Barry nods in her direction, jaw clenched without even looking in her direction as he picks up his son. God, he hates her. He doesn’t know if he’ll ever stop. But he was glad that Cisco was too drunk to join the party. Drunk Cisco was fun but emotionally drinking Cisco might tell Clifford every horrible thing that Marlize has ever done. Including their dunking night together on his couch and that Barry was going to take to his grave even if Marlize tried to make a pass at him again. That was a secret that he was not just wrong for doing but he was embarrassed by. Embarrassed that he let himself be that drunk and lonely to fall for her shenanigans. 

“Barry.” Marlize watches as Barry holds DJ up with one arm and wraps his arm around the woman whose relationship that she ruins, waist. He looks different, content. He’s gained a little muscle, finally grew a beard, his style has changed and he’s added to the collection of tattoos since she’s last seen him. He looks good. Better than he did last year. He looks happy and sober. This means Iris hasn’t told him the name of the woman who broke up her relation or maybe that was Barry since he can’t even breathe her name without getting upset and blowing a gasket. 

She knows he hates her but she couldn’t find it in her to do the same. Even after all the mean and curl things he’s said. She still cares for him, still loves him, and wants the best for him. But she’s concerned. Is his happiness authentic? Is this woman she wronged genuine? Was she plotting against her? Why was she here?

“Oh, I am being so rude. Iris, this is DJ’s mother and her husband Clifford. Clifford, this is Iris, my beautiful girlfriend.” Barry looks down at Iris and smiles. She smiles back though her smile is a little forced. She must be nervous. This is their first time meeting and she was a nervous wreck before she met DJ so it only made sense that she would be the same with DJ’s mother. 

Iris snaps out of her trans, feeling Barry’s hand glide up and down her back in a reassuring way. She takes a huff of air out of her lungs then turns her attention to the older gentleman. “Hi, nice to meet you.” She puts on her best fake smile as she shakes his hand then her eyes become piecing again when she reaches her hand out in Marlize’s direction. “Hi, Marlize right?”

Marlize tries to speak. To say something, anything but she can’t form any words but. “Please,” She mouths, as she reaches her shaky hand out to Iris. She was begging, pleading for her not to say anything. Not like this. She needs to talk to Barry about it first. She needs to control the situation. “Nice to meet you, Iris.” She musters a smile. 

“Likewise.” She says with a bit of sass and attitude that makes Barry try to hide his smirk. Iris had no reason to be jealous or intimidated by this woman. At all. She was the last woman on earth that Barry would want any alone time with but it was cute seeing her a little territorial. 

“Great, okay, we can finally cut the cake-” Barry tries to get out before his son interrupts him with excitement. 

“Yay!” DJ yells happily as he bounces in his dad’s arms. Barry chuckles a little as he grabs a hold of Iris's hand and starts walking toward the back yard. “And open some presence for my beautiful boy.” Barry kisses his cheek as DJ hugs onto his dad’s neck, content in his father's arms. 

“Oh, that’s right. I need to get a DJ’s gift out of the car.” Clifford says to himself as he jogs back to his car that’s parked on the street.

“Okay, sweetie.” Marlize takes a deep breath as she walks through the house that she hasn’t visited in a year. Everything was the same besides the fact that Barry couldn’t keep that big goofy smile off of his face. Must be love. Which will cause more chaos. Him having a girlfriend means she will have an opinion on her and DJ. What makes it even worse is his girlfriend just so happened to be her ex-lovers first love. She could tell Barry at any time that Scott is DJ’s dad and she doesn’t need that and that will just amplify the situation. It would be different if Scott and Barry didn’t know each other but now that he is with Iris there is no way possible that Iris didn’t tell him everything about Scott. He made it very clear on the phone that he doesn’t want to be a father but they both agreed that DJ should know the truth when he’s old enough. She owns it to her son. He’s already starting to ask questions about his skin tone not matching hers or Barry’s. She can’t let him grow up without knowing. It just wouldn’t be fair to him. “Wow, how quaint.” Marlize rolls her eyes while walking outside to the small back yard. The decorations were cheesy and she knew for a fact that DJ didn’t even know half of these kids here. The sun was going down, leaving an orange glow around the yard. There is light music playing, children screaming, and cameramen everywhere. What is going on? Marlize scans the yard as she sees cameras, lights, even a sound guy hovering over Barry and Iris. She thought this was supposed to be a private, small gathering for her son's birthday. Is Barry recording this for him when he gets older? Making him something special to look back on. The only reason why she invited Scott was because she thought it would be a small gathering for only family. Yet again Barry doesn't tell her anything now she is going to look like the bad guy. Hopefully, the cameras and extra people she doesn’t know will be gone since she told Scott to come much later. He’s supposed to come when the party wraps and DJ is asleep so they could have this much-needed conversation and she doesn’t need cameras or Iris around. 

“You okay?” Barry asks after letting DJ down to go play before he gets his cake. Her body was a little tense and she couldn't keep her facial expression from turning into a mean frown. It must be about Marlize. He’s noticed since they stepped outside that her eyes keep drifting to hers with a scowl. 

“Yeah,” She says nonchalantly, with her arms folded as she tries to act like she wasn’t eyeing Marlize as soon as she stepped foot in the backyard. This was a huge coincidence. She and Barry end up on Love Island together just to find out that his ex-fiance is the woman who got pregnant by Scott. This isn’t right. It doesn’t feel right. Barry needs to know, she has to tell him the truth or it will hurt even worse when DJ gets older and has questions that he doesn’t know the answers to and seeks out the answers for himself. Barry doesn’t deserve that and neither does DJ. They’ve already had talks about when Barry will feel confident enough to tell DJ the truth but it wouldn’t be the whole truth and that’s where Iris comes in. She has to tell him. Obviously, Marlize hasn’t. She already has broken him enough and it will crush him to find out that the guy that he has hung out with and partied with is also the father to his son and she can’t hide this from him. It’s too big of a secret to hide. Iris herself doesn’t even know how to feel about the information she’s just put together. She will be raising the child that should have been hers. Is this a sign or is this karma for aborting her child. She too amped to come to grips with that question yet. Right now it’s about Barry and the lack of information he knows. 

“She’s just a woman from my past. She’s just DJ’s mother and nothing else to me.” He rubs his hands up and down her arms as he gives her a cheerful grin. 

“I know…” She says softly, preparing herself for what she’s about to say next. “Barry, I need to tell you-”

“Barry, could I talk to you…” Marlize stroll up to them. “In private.” She eyes Iris who is still glaring at her. 

“No.” He says simply with a shake of his head. 

“Barry.” She whispers sternly as she sees his student's parents walk by them and puts on a polite fake smile.

“It’s my son's birthday. I don’t want to argue with you.” He tries to usher Iris away from this conversation but Marlize grabs a hold of his arm. Did she just grab a hold of him? Did she just touch him? After he told her to never do that again after what happened last year. He looks down at her hand with fury in his eyes which makes her quickly snatch it away. 

“Please. It’s important.” She begs through tight lips. Marlize never begs for anything especially with Barry but something has changed since she last saw him or maybe it’s the woman on his arm that’s giving him all this confidence. 

Barry takes one look at Iris for her approval. He told her he would never make a decision regarding Patty without her and Marlize was going to get the same treatment. “It’s okay. Go talk to her.” She gives him a weak smile as she pats his chest then proceeds to walk away but Barry grabs her wrist. 

“I’ll talk to you after we cut the cake and open some of his gifts.” His voice is low but has a bit of bite behind it as talks through gritted teeth, never looking Marlize’s way as he smiles and waves at his guests. 

“Fine,” She raises her hands in defeat. “Watch out for this one…” She points to Barry while talking to Iris. “He’s a drinker… turns into a whole different person.” She pats his back then walks over to her husband who's rolling in DJ’s gift. 

“Don’t mind her. She’s just talking shit because she didn’t get what she wanted.” Barry was trying to be calm but on the inside, he was fuming. How dare she say that in front of Iris. Iris didn’t need to know about the drinking. He wasn’t an alcoholic. Anything that has happened while he was drunk was a mistake including her but Iris didn’t need to know that. Marlize needed to shut the fuck up and he was going to tell her that when he talked to her. 

“I know… I knew a girl like her before.” Iris watches as she glides over to her husband, kissing his cheek before she calls DJ over for his gift. Iris wanted to tell Barry so bad but this wasn’t the moment. She could wait until the party was over. “Can we talk after putting DJ to bed? It's really important.”

“What is it?” His eyes turn dark and his voice husky as a smirk form on his lips. 

“Not that silly.” Iris reprimands as she giggles at him. “Jesus, is that all you think about?”

“No,” He smiles that charming smile that she loves so much as he kisses her hand. “The only thing that’s constantly on my mind is you.” She gets lost in his eyes.

“Awe-”

“Then sex is a close second…” He jokes as he steals a kiss.

“Uh…” She gawks then playfully pushes him away as he laughs. “Boy, come on and get the cake.” They both chuckle as they walk back inside into the kitchen with Marlize watching their every move. 

“You know Iris isn’t Patty. You’re not going to continue to make snarky comments around her or about her and think I’m not gonna say anything.” Barry tries to reprimand as he closes the door behind him so they could have this stupid private conversation. 

All of Barry’s students and their parents left quickly after the cake was served and DJ got to open some of his gifts. Barry thought this was a good enough time to talk to Marlize alone while everyone else cleaned up. She had been side-eyeing and making snarky comments toward Iris all day. Thankfully enough Iris never heard them but Barry knew Marlize like the back of his hand and he knew when she was talking shit. He was just glad that them not getting along didn’t ruin his son's birthday. 

“What ever are you talking about Bart.” Marlize exaggerates her accent as she sits down on his memorable couch in his study, crossing her leg over the other with a smirk.

“Don’t call me that. You know better.” When they were together he told her about how he used to get teased as a kid with that name and just to get under his skin she started saying it. She was always trying to ruffle his feathers. “And you know exactly what I’m talking about. Don’t fucking play with me.” Barry tries to keep calm but the longer he sees her on the couch the more amped up he’s getting. Their talks are always hostile but this time he was very tense and uptight. He didn’t want Marlize anywhere near. The closer she was to him, Iris, or her son the easier it was for her to say something inappropriate or out of line that Barry had to clean up later. Like Thursday when his son asked about Marlize and him having another baby. 

“Oh calm down. I’m only teasing.” She giggles, showing off the more playful and lighter side of herself that he used to love but it does nothing but annoy him. 

“And the comment about my drinking?” His face turns into a scowl. “What the hell was that about?” He speaks through gritted teeth.

“Oh, honey, calm down it was a joke…” She chuckles lightly.

“Shut up… Don’t call me that either.” Marlize legs tighten and her toes curl in her red bottoms at his husky voice. He’s so different now. He was never like this when they were together. Though he always had this underlining temper. She knew how to tame that beast though. 

She takes a huff as his eyes linger on him. “You didn’t say that last year.” She smirks which causes Barry’s lip to twitch. “Remember how I straddled you on this couch…” Her fingers gliding across the couch while keeping her eyes on him. She remembers that night so vividly. They had so much fun last year even though it started pretty bad with her getting into it with his mother but after she left they had an amazing time. Drinks were flowing, Cisco was being his natural goofy self with his girlfriend of the month, and Barry had this confidence about him that she’s never seen. Clifford and her life as a devoted wife went out the window when Barry started knocking back drinks and treating her like the woman he used to love. She remembers playing and spending time with DJ together like a normal family. They even tucked him in bed together. She remembers offering him more drinks once all the family left and DJ was fast asleep just to get him to open up more. They stayed up late into the night laughing and talking in the living room until she fell asleep. She ended up waking up in his bed alone. A big part of her was upset that he wasn’t there with her so she got up and found him in his study sleeping on the couch. She doesn’t know what came over her but she wanted him, craved him. She slowly stripped as she walked over to him and straddled him, kissed him awake and he didn’t stop her. It all happened so fast. She roughly ripped his jeans and shirt off and he let her. He let her have him. Fast and hard, messily kissing and expletives flying. No condom was used and that’s another secret that she will keep to herself. She knows that he thinks they had a drunken nightstand but she made love to him that night and knew it would be the last. The last touch, kiss, the last man that made her cum. He changed for the better. The old version of Barry or any other man has never made her feel like the new man standing in front of her now. 

Barry looks away from her blinding smile and light laughter as he crosses his hands over his chest. “What do you want, Marlize?” He was losing his patience as leaned against his desk, jaw clenched and voice strained.

Marlize sobered up as she saw the tired and impatient look on his face. She needed to tell him about Scott but she can’t bring herself to say it without knowing the seriousness between him and Iris. “So you have a new girlfriend?” 

“New?” He furrows his brows, wondering when’s the last time he even had a girlfriend. Oh, that’s right... she was his last. 

“Yeah, what happened to Patricia aka the woman who kisses the ground you walk on.” Marlize rolls her eyes and scruffs at the memory of arguments that she was the cause of. Oh, Patty, persistent Patty always chasing something that she could never have. She always was skeptical about her. She was just too friendly, too touchy, too nice and Marlize didn’t like it at all. She could never figure out why he kept her around. Year after year of her begging him to drop her and he never truly did from the look on his face when she brought her name up. Persistent Patty will always be in his life and she will continue to not understand.

“Jealous?” He quirks his eyebrow. Marlize will swear up and down that she never felt threatened by Patty but she was. If not she would have never forced him not to talk to her anymore. 

“Oh, heavens no. You know me better than that.” She chuckles at the audacity of ever being jealous of that leech. 

Right,” He says sarcastically as he looks around the room, thinking about where he might have misplaced his phone. 

“So, Iris?” 

“Huh?” 

“Iris. The woman outside playing with my son that you forgot to tell me about.” She placed her clasped hands on top of her knee, waiting patiently for his response. 

“I don’t have to tell you about her or any other woman I’ve been with.” He snaps, voice sharp but calm. The audacity of this woman to come into his home and demand him answer questions about his love life. He’s never done the same to her. If it doesn’t involve DJ it isn’t any of her business. 

“Well, if you’re going to bring someone around my son to play house with. Yeah, I think I should know…” She says back smartly with an eerie calmness to her voice. This is how most of their conversation went. Snarky comments, teasing, questions, validation, cursing, then arguing, and nothing is ever solved. At least they are successfully avoiding the elephant in the room or more so Barry is. She wants to talk about it. Make sure Barry never speaks of it to Clifford but the Scott situation is way more important. She just has to figure out how to tell him. She doesn’t need him getting angry, cursing her out, and walking out like he did when she told him about the potential of DJ not being his. 

“Fine. You’re right.” She was right. He needed to tell her about Iris. She is the only woman he’s taken seriously since he was born. “ Iris is my girlfriend-”

“For how long?” She questions, cutting him off mid-sentence.

“Forever,” He says with confidence but on the inside the word makes his skin crawl. Not because he doesn’t love Iris or wants to be with her forever but because of the life that comes with forever. 

“Wow, impressive… so you love this girl?” She sits up, uncrossing her legs. 

“Yes,” And that Barry was sure of. His love for Iris. The only woman that will have his heart. 

“More than me?” Her eyes glide up his shoe, to his cut off jeans, slightly open silk shirt then finally landing on his piercing green eyes that she fell for the moment she met him. “You know... you once told me that I was the only woman you’ll ever love and no one could ever take my place.” The room feels instantly small when his eyes focus on hers. A cold shiver runs up her back causing her thighs to clench at the memory of him flipping her over and fucked her like she never broke his heart in the first place. Barry is so different from the man he was with her. He was corny, nerdy, and lacked a sense of style but he had ambition, wanting to educate himself so he could have a better life. He had the initiative, was enterprising and a man like that was never broke or lacked confidence. That’s why she fell for him. He didn’t have a cent to his name but she believed that he would be somebody one day. She just got tired of waiting for that day. They were struggling, broke. Couldn’t even afford to keep the lights on. That wasn’t the life she dreamed of. This wasn’t the life her parents would have approved of. They adore Clifford but Barry was the one and she thought she could love him enough to stay through the storm. But time proved that she wasn’t and she thought she was taking the easy way out by having a child with a wealthy man. Now she was regretting her wrongdoings. If only she stayed for a little longer, this would be her life. With a man she truly loves. 

“That was before you had someone else's baby remember…”

  
  


“So, Iris, how did you enjoy the party?” Clifford asks as he washes his hand after taking the last trash bag outside to the dumpster. Iris jumps a little at the unfamiliar accent as she washes the many dishes in the sink. She turns to the sound of the voice as she takes a deep sigh. 

“Sorry,” He raises his hands in defense. “Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Um, no, you didn’t scare me…” She waves him off, getting anxious the longer Barry and Marlize stay in the room talking. Clifford notices her eyes keep lingering over to the hallway leading to Barry’s room. “And I had fun. Not as much fun as DJ but fun.” She smiles politely, wondering why he’s talking to her in the first place.

“Good, do you want any help?” He offers as he starts rinsing off the many dishes that she’s already washed.

“No, thank you. I got it. Thanks for asking though.” She puts her best fake smile on, hoping that he would get the hint and leave. She saw the whispering going on between Marlize and her husband and she knows for a fact that she was the topic of conversation.

“Kay,” He takes a step back and leans against the middle counter facing her. “Barry seems happy…” Iris turns her head to look at the older gentleman, wondering where he was going with the conversation as she wears confusion on her face. “I’ve never seen him happy before.” He does a crooked smile with a one-shoulder shrug. “It must be because of you.” Clifford could sense that she is being guarded and he understands completely. He just finds it very odd that Barry would end up with her. Odd, she’s not invested in Barry knowing what she knows. Odd, that she hasn’t told Barry about Scott. Marlize told him when he came back with DJ’s gift that she was Scott's ex-girlfriend, the girlfriend of over five years. So, it’s strange that Iris hasn’t spoken up or even tried to throw hints. It’s strange that she knows all this information on Marlize and Scott but not once told Barry. What a big coincidence it is that Scott’s ex would end up with Barry. Hm, Clifford's wheels were rolling and the light bulb was going off in his head.

“I would hope.” Iris does a tight lip smile then turns back around, rolling her eyes as she starts putting the many dishes and cups away. What is he getting at? Did Marlize put him up to this?

“You must know that Barry hasn't been happy for a long time. Ever since DJ was born… But you know that already-” Clifford waits for her to face him, leaning against the counter with his arms folded.

“Of course I know.” Iris stops cleaning, stops moving, stops everything. “What do you want Mr. Devoe?” What was he trying to get at? What did his wife put him up to? What were they trying to prove? 

“Look, Barry is a good guy and an amazing father. I don’t want him to see him get hurt.” Iris was taken aback by his words. Does he think she is going to hurt Barry? How? Why? What proof or information does he have to validate his point? “My wife has…” He takes a deep sigh, not being able to mouth the words of Marlize wrongdoing toward the man that’s raising her son. “I don’t know what you have planned but please if you’re trying to get revenge-”

Iris folds her arms over her chest, mimicking Clifford’s stance. “I’m sorry revenge?”

“Ms. West. Please.” He gives her a knowing look. “You know that Scott is DJ’s biological father and yet you haven’t told Barry yet...” Iris tries to speak but he cuts her off. “If you had. My friend Barry would have blown a gasket the moment Marlize and I stepped foot in this house. I don’t know what you have planned to hurt my wife or Barry but whatever is I advise you-

“YOU’RE LYING… STOP LYING!” Iris and Clifford’s eyes quickly turn toward DJ wailing at Alejandra then runs as fast as his little legs could take him past them to get to the backyard. Before Clifford could chase after him Iris was already out the sliding door.

Iris chased after him, watching in shock as he started kicking up the grass with his shoes. “Donnie, what’s wrong?” Iris asks as she bends her knees to be eyes level with him, turning him around to face her to see tears staining his cheeks.

“Nothing,” He pouts, keeping his head down as he sniffs and plays with his little fingers. DJ had so much fun at his party. Playing with his dad’s students, eating multiple pieces of cake that Iris and Clifford snuck him, and jumping, skipping, and running around everywhere. He also got a lot of presents. Clothes, toys, and money. Clifford got him a toy car that he can drive and his dad got him a pet lizard. DJ instantly fell in love with the pet and named him Doodoo like the toy one his grandma bought him yesterday. This was the best birthday he’s ever had. Though he did notice his parents weren’t acting like they once did last year, they did everything separately. Taking pictures, playing with him, and spending time with him was all separate. He wondered why they were acting so strange toward each other. Especially his dad. 

“Hm, where is Doodoo?” She asks as she lifts his head by his chin and starts wiping his tears.

“Daddy put him away in his tank…” He sighs sadly as he avoids her eyes. 

“Are you upset that dad put him away?” This was all new to her. Every new emotion that DJ possessed was new and she wanted to carter to each one. Barry told her that he would get very emotional sometimes if someone was upset with him or if his feelings got unintentionally hurt.

He shakes his head no as his lips quiver and new shoes digging into the dirt. “What’s wrong DJ?” Iris picks him up and leads him over to the benches to sit. She sets him down on the bench and she sits next to him as she pushes his curly hair back. “Are you hungry? You want some more cake.” She suggests. Iris was concerned. She didn’t know what could have made him upset. She would have known if Marlize's husband wasn’t so busy trying to accuse her of plotting on his wife. She would have been more attentive to DJ while Barry was off talking to his ex. Which Iris has noticed has been a little over twenty minutes now. She’s not jealous. She isn’t. She’s just wondering what they could be talking about and what is taking so long.

“No,” He pouts again with the back of his hand rubbing his eye. Iris thinks he might be a little cranky because he was sleepy but his tears are telling her otherwise.

“You want to go to the living room and watch tv with Alejandra or go to sleep? Are you sleepy Donnie?” DJ shakes his head no again. “What’s wrong then?”

“Does my daddy hate mommy?” He hangs his head low as he plays with his tiny fingers, swinging his feet that don’t reach the ground.

“No,” She lies with a shake of her head and a smile. “What makes you say that?” Iris turns her whole body toward DJ and pulls his body into hers for a side hug.

“Ale told me that Uncle Cisco says that daddy hates mommy…” DJ starts to cry again, forcefully wiping them as they fall. He couldn’t help it. He wanted his parents together like all of the many kids and their parents were today at his party. His granny told him that hate was a really bad word and he should never use it. It holds too much power, too much weight. And it saddens him that his father uses that word to describe his mother. He couldn’t understand what could have changed between his parents from the last time they were together. He didn’t understand what his mother could have done to hurt his dad.

“No, your dad doesn’t hate you mom… he just…” Iris didn’t know what to say. Yes, Barry hates Marlize and Iris hates her too. She can’t find it in herself to help Barry get over Marlize when she’s brought so much pain to her life. She once thought she could before meeting her but not anymore. Iris understands completely while Barry holds a grudge against Marlize. He’s the one that wakes up every day willingly ready to raise another man's child. But DJ didn't need to know that… at least not right now. “He’s just a little upset with your mom. Like how your dad got upset with you sometimes when you talk out of turn.” 

“Really?” He looks up at her with those big doe eyes, runny nose, and dried tears staining his cheeks.

“Really,” She smiles down at the little boy as she wipes his nose with the collar of his shirt and takes her fingers through his curls.

“So mommy just needs a timeout?”

“Yes, a very long, long, long timeout.” Iris laughs. “Maybe even a whoopin… an ass whoopin. She says under her breath.

“What?” DJ asks.

“Nothing...nothing.” She chuckles lightly as she ruffles his hair. Barry would be proud of this moment. Happy to see her be able to calm his son. “Good now?” He nods his head as smiles up at her. “Good, you shouldn’t be sad and crying… it’s your birthday-”

“So what did mommy do to make daddy upset?” He genuinely asks, talking out of turn as he usually would, looking up at Iris as he blinks his eyes innocently and Iris looks right back at him, stuck in place and speechless.

Clifford watched on as Iris calmed DJ's temper tantrum from inside the house. He wondered for a brief moment what he was upset about until Alejandra told him the only adult left in the room out of fear that she would get her in trouble. And her words were right. Barry does hate Marlize. He had that right. God forbid if she ever did the same to him. He doesn’t know if he could forgive her. He loves his wife though and people make mistakes and grow. Which now makes him feel bad and uneasy about agreeing with his wife about inviting Scott over to talk. His wife was good with words, she could persuade anyone. Him included. To do whatever she wanted but seeing Iris wipe DJ’s tears and the big smile Barry wore all day today…He just doesn’t feel right anymore. It’s not the right time. Maybe Barry falling for Iris was a coincidence… a huge coincidence. He hoped, he prayed because Barry would go off the handle if another woman betrayed his trust. Clifford needed to get Marlize before she said too much. But before he could get to the hallway someone rings the doorbell.

  
  


“Barry, I said I was sorry.” She sighs out as she stands while fixing her dress and runs her fingers through her silky dark brown hair. “I’ve been sorry since the day it happened.” She is sorry. Very sorry. She hated herself for months until she met Clifford. He is the man who helped her forgive herself and she loves him for that but he isn’t Barry. Clifford is a good man. He’s wholesome, handsome and he takes great care of her and she fell for Scott because he was bold, flashy, cocky. He was the total opposite of Barry. His confidence and boldness attracted her to him. He was everything that she wanted Barry to be. Scott was a guy she knew her parents would approve of and what her lifestyle needed. He had all the things on her list. Ambitious, enterprising, and enough wealth that would give her the life she so deserved. But now she’s paying for her careless mistake. She took the man she loves for granted. Barry was kind, loving, funny, helpful, compassionate, and all about her. Now she has to watch him be all those things to the woman she wronged. Karma is a bitch.

“It’s not enough.” He clenches his jaw as he crosses his arms over his chest.

“What about last year?” She strides over to him, getting in his personal space as she searches his eyes. Not touching him, she knows better but to get him to answer her quickly without thinking. Without thinking about her mistake and the hate he has for her. “You can have sex with me but can’t forgive me?” 

Barry takes a ragged breath, about to lash out at her for even bringing that night up after they promise never to bring it up again but he hears the doorbell ring. That was his way out. 

“Where are you going? I’m not finished. I need to tell you something. Barry!” She yells after him as she follows him out of the room toward the door. 

“But I’m finished.” He counters as he walks into the forway and sees Dante at the door talking to Clifford. “Hey, what’s up Dante. You here to pick up Ale or do you want to stay for a bit?” Barry asks as he hugs his older brother and guides him into the living room by his shoulders, unintentionally leaving the door open. 

“Nah, I wish I could but got another shift in the morning.” He says tiredly as he picks up his daughter, completely ignoring Marlize's presence. “Where’s Cisco?” He looks around for his younger brother.

“Uh, drunk.” Barry scratches the back of his head. “Sleeping it off in our old room upstairs.” Barry gave him a knowing look and he understood instantly. 

“Gypsy.” 

“Gypsy.” Barry wears a sad smile. “I’ll go get her coat out of DJ’s room and there's some leftover enchiladas mom made in the fridge.” Barry walks off to DJ’s room and Marlize rolls her eyes at Dante and Barry ignores her as she walks to the kitchen with her husband right behind her. 

“So how’d it go?” Clifford asks as he watches Marlize reach into Barry’s fridge for a bottle of water like she owns the place. 

“Nowhere… I couldn’t do it.” She huffs. “I couldn't even-” she takes a breath. “Maybe another time.” Clifford rubs her back as she takes a sip of her water, wishing it was wine. 

“I’m glad.” Marlize looks at him confusingly. “Hear me out.” He raised his hands. “With Scott’s ex being here… I don’t think Barry could handle seeing the man who shares his sons DNA and who had a baby on the woman he now loves-”

“Oh, don’t be silly Clifford… He does not love her.” Marlize giggles sarcastically. “Besides she’s playing him to get back at me.” At least she hoped she was. She wants Barry to be happy but seeing him move on. She doesn’t like the feeling of seeing him in love. Especially with the woman she purposely hurt to get back at Scott for denying her child. But what if Iris really does love him… how could she live with that. 

“I don’t know honey. They look very much in love. And you should have seen her outside with DJ-”

“Listen to yourself Clifford.” She chuckles with disbelief. “Barry isn’t in love… he’s only ever been in love once and that was with me.” She smiles sadly as she looks off in the direction of DJ’s room where Barry is. Remember the ghost of his touch on her body and the press of his lips on hers. Forever leaving his imprint on her body and heart.

“And who do you love?” He notices her eyes drift toward DJ’s room with a wistful look on her face. Clifford can’t put his finger on it but she’s been different and a bit clingy since DJ’s last party. She came home around 5 am and smelled of alcohol. She told him she was having a great time with DJ, Barry, and Cisco and drank too much. She told him she slept on the couch in the living room and left before Nora knew. The story was believable since Nora despised Marlize but what was strange was Barry being okay with her spending the night and them not arguing once while she was there. He had to work so he couldn’t attend DJ’s party but he did expect to get a call from Barry or his wife complaining about the other. What he didn’t expect was Barry being okay with her staying in his house and them having fun. It makes it even more strange that they are back at each other's neck after such a peaceful birthday last year. He often wonders if something happened between them but then he sees how Barry looks at her. With hurt and hate mix into one mean stare. 

“I love you, Clifford.” She kisses him with one hand holding the apple of his cheek. “Of course.” She gruffs, hearing Dante laugh at her words. He must also know what happened last year. Cisco and his big mouth. “I think we have stayed past our welcome Clifford. I’ll call Scott and let him know-” 

*Knock, Knock* “Hello, is this the Devoe residence.” Scott knocks on the open door, looking at the address on his phone to make sure it matches the mailbox outside. 

Marlize rushes into the living room as Scott cautiously walks through the door. “Scott, what are you doing here?” She looks behind her at the kitchen clock. He’s an hour early. Marlize assumed that the party would run late but it was only 9:30 pm. DJ isn’t even asleep yet. 

“Mommy who’s that?” DJ points with his left hand while his other clasp to Iris’s. 

“Oh, shit…” Iris mutters under her breath as she takes a deep gulp. Time moved in slow motion. She and DJ just walked in from outside. Clifford oxford shoes crash against the hardwood floor, quickly walking in the direction of Barry as he hears the door to DJ’s room close. Iris can hear Marlize take one big breath then stops breathing completely when Scott’s eyes land on Iris’s hand gripping the little boy that wears his face. Cameramen and producers look around at each other confusingly as they start back recording, not wanting to miss the action. Scott slowly walks into the living room with his hands in his pockets and a curious look on his face. His eyebrows are knitted, his forehead wrinkled and his mouth agape as he looks past Marlize and straight at Iris behind her. 

“What?” He whispers in disbelief, slightly shaking his head as he takes a good look at the little boy. “He looks just like me…” He was in awe, astounded, as he covered his mouth, hand rubbing against his beard in the process. He was never supposed to see him. Never lay one eye on him. But seeing him with Iris he instantly felt regret and ashamed of his actions. A child and commitment are all she asked and he couldn’t give her either. Instead, he gave one to someone else. Someone who tried to use him as he used her. Why was Iris here in the first place? What was she doing in Marlize's home holding onto her son?

Iris was speechless, feet stuck in place as she held onto DJ’s hand for dear life. This isn’t how it was supposed to happen, not like this. She needed to get him out of Barry’s home but Marlize spoke up before she could.

“Sco-” Marlize couldn’t even get his name out before Barry entered the room. Walking with confidence with a smile that she hasn’t seen placed in her direction in a long time as he looks in the direction of Iris and his son. Why does she do nothing but hurt him? Why? She just wanted her son to know who his father was when he was ready and wanted Barry to be okay with that. She thought she could have the man she used to love and the man she still loves in the same space to be adults and act accordingly. But not like this. This was a mistake. Another mistake.

Barry walks into the room smiling, not looking at anyone but Iris holding her son's hand. “Come here.” Barry squints his eyes and playfully scrunches his nose at his son, curling his finger in a come here motion for his son to run and jump into his arms.

“No,” Iris rasps out loudly as she pulls DJ back gently by his shoulders before he could run toward his dad. Barry watches in confusion as Iris' eyes gloss over while she looks toward the entryway of the living room. Barry’s turns to the side of him and sees Scott staring intently at DJ. Barry’s breath slows as his eyes drift to Clifford walking toward him with a sorry yet serious look on his face. Barry balls his fist, dropping the coat in his hand as Dante refuses to give him eye contact as he hurries to put his daughter's shoes on. Finally, his eyes land on the woman who broke his heart into a million pieces. His eyes tearing up as he watches her with fury in his eyes. Her lips were quivering, her legs were trembling and tears were slowly rolling down her cheeks messing up her makeup.

Clifford was the closest to Barry and he could feel the heat radiating off of his body. He sees his eyes turn dark, his fist balled, veins popping in his arms, and his breath escalating rapidly. “Barry…” Clifford continues to approach him cautiously as he sees furry was building inside of him. Just one look at Marlize and Barry knew. He finally knew. DJ was Scott’s. He was the mystery man that never showed at the hospital when his son was born. He was the man who would call her phone late at night before she got pregnant, he was the scent she was wearing many nights she would come home from late “studying” at the library, he was the one that made her betray his trust. Scott, Scott motherfuckin Evans. The cocky ballplayer from Central City. The womanizer, the ladies' man. The man that took the dream of him being a father to a son of his own away. The man who took the chance of Iris having a child of her own away. “Barry, no. No!” Clifford tries to grab a hold of Barry but he is too strong as he pushes him out of the way, knocking him down as his body crashes into the coffee tables breaking it. Barry didn’t hesitate or notice Clifford as he walked toward Scott who couldn't keep his eyes off of DJ and Iris. 

“So, you’re the motherfucker-” Barry points in Scott’s face while clenching his jaw as well as his fist. Scott scrunches his face up in confusion as he takes a step back. Why were Barry and Iris even here? Why was Barry so upset?

“Barry, don’t do this…” Marlize pleads as Dante looks between Marlize and Barry, walking over to help Clifford up off of the broken coffee table, watches concerningly as the producer whispers action to the camera crew. 

“YOU SHUT UP! YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Barry yells in a grunt as he points angrily, chest heaving as his red and teary eyes land on the woman who broke him once again. 

DJ instantly starts to silently cry, as his knees start to buckle. He was scared. He couldn’t speak as pee soaked through his pamper. “Daddy…” He whispers in a whimper but only Iris hears as she looks down at his scared eyes then sees pee trickling down his pants. Iris quickly picks him up and runs to his room. She needed to get him out of this situation. He didn’t need to see this. He didn’t need to see his father like this. Iris was not his mother but she had to be in this situation. Barry isn’t in his right mind. He’s angry and she can tell that he is blinded by his anger and she can’t blame him. Scott and Marlize have done a lot of wrongs and what’s done in the dark comes to the light. 

“Barry please.” Marlize cries. “I never meant to hurt you… I never-” She was outright sobbing now. She or Barry didn’t even notice Iris rushing DJ to his room or that he was crying out for Barry. So much hate was building in Barry's eyes and so much sorrow in Marlize as Scott watched on and tried to put everything together and Dante and Clifford slowly tried to approach Barry to calm him. 

“Yes, you did.” He talks through gritted teeth as he slowly but powerfully walks toward her. “You’re such a fucking whore…” He rasps, shakes his head with a scowl on his face while biting his bottom lip. 

“Enough Barry,” Clifford commands as he limps over to him, grabbing a hold of his arm to stop him from doing something he’s going to regret. Barry looks down at the hand on his arm and before he could do anything Dante pulled Clifford back, whispering something to him. Barry then quickly turns his attention back to Marlize whose hands were shaking. She was sobbing. She is so sorry. So regretful now of yet again letting her selfishness control her and cloud her judgment. 

“What did he do for you? Huh?” Scott watches on. Still in confusion. Why is Barry so irate? He understands that Marlize and Iris know each other but why is Barry the one that’s upset. 

“Come on Barry. Not like this. Not now.” Dante says calmly as he helps Clifford take a seat on the couch, wincing in pain. 

“Stay out of this Dante.” He snaps harshly, finally facing the whore of a woman who gave him a child that wasn’t his. “Did he buy you a Burkin so you opened your legs just like you did for Cliff?” 

“Barry…” Clifford says breathlessly as he tries to get comfortable on the couch, feeling a sharp pain in his lower back as he continues to try and stop Barry from lashing out.

“Did he give you a monthly allowance?” He quips as he gets into her personal space but refuses to ever lay a hand on her. “Like your husband does... So you can bury your insecurities and ugly personality in Gucci and Louis Vuitton.” He chuckles dryly, as he folds his arms over his chest. “Or did you let him…” He points to Scott without taking his eyes off of Marlize? “Bend you over for a Michael Kors bag and a happy meal.” His eyes were piercing, his brows furrowed together angrily, eyes red like fire and dropping tears of acid as he spilled out hateful words to her.

He was angry and rightfully so but his words hurt. Every word took a sharp stab at her heart. She did a lot of wrongs but she didn’t deserve this. Especially in front of an audience. “Fuck you, Barry.” She gruffed in a loud whisper, surprised that she could even speak a word since Scott walked in. 

“You did that last year, remember? And I didn’t even have to pay for it.” He grunts out as he looks at her like she was filth. Marlize slapped him hard against his cheek, the smack was piecing as it echoed around the room. Barry's head snapped right back to focus on her eyes after the slap. Angry eyes staring into sad ones. It didn’t faze him. He was too upset to feel anything. Barry knew something would happen. He felt it in his bones yesterday. He should have had a drink like he did yesterday. He can’t handle her sober. How dare she bring Scott here. How dare she do this in front of HIS son. He wipes his son’s tears when he cries, bathes him, stays up with him until he falls asleep when he’s scared, he teaches him right from wrong, cares for him, loves him. He belongs to Barry. He is the only man that will raise him. He doesn’t know why Scott is here. 

“What?” Clifford asks. “What did you say?” He wanted to make sure he heard him right as he slowly stands from the couch, walking toward them as he holds his back. Did he just imply what he thinks he implied? 

Dante sees the look in Barry’s eyes as he turns his attention to Clifford. “Nothing. He didn’t say anything.” He tries to give Barry a knowing look. Pleading with him to calm down as his eyes drift to his little daughter watching the whole thing but Barry was too far gone as he finally focused on Scott confusingly and worriedly looking back at him. 

“Barry, what’s going on? You and Marlize know each other?” He asks as he looks between Marlize and Barry but is worried about Iris and how she must feel being in Marlize's presence again. 

“Oh, you don’t know?” He wears an evil grin as he strides over to Scott who's still standing closest to the forway in the living room. “Yo bitch ass was fucking my fiance…” He starts forcefully pointing his two-fingers against his forehead. “Only God knows how many times you fucked...” Then he pushes Scott into the forway, trying to force him out of his house. Barry follows as Scott shudders back. Before he could catch his balance Barry pushes him again hard and he crashes against the end table holding up framed pictures. “My slut of a fiance before you got her pregnant.” Barry grabs Scott off the ground by his collar, pushing him up against the wall as his body collides into the pictures and antics hanging on it.

“Barry you better let me go-” Scott grabs Barry's wrist, trying to get away and deescalate the situation. He finally realized that Barry is the man Marlize always talked poorly about. He was her fiance. He’s the poor bastard that could never do for her. He wants to feel bad but how can he when Barry is trying to beat his ass. He has to defend himself. 

“OR WHAT?!” His yell ripples through the house for everybody's ears including DJ and Iris. He grips Scott’s shirt tighter the moment Scott grabs Barry by the wrist to pull his hands off of him but Barry was stronger than Scott thought. “What are you going to do… or better yet what are you trying to do?” He questions roughly as he throws Scott into the wall by the open door, putting his forearm in his neck, trying to cut off Scott’s air supply. Barry hears nothing but Scott’s breathing as chaos ensues. Dante quickly grabs his daughter's jacket off the floor and puts it on her as she starts to cry from how scary her Uncle Barry is acting. He needed to get his daughter out of here. He loves Barry and wants to help but his kid comes first. Clifford winces in pain, holding his back as he and Marlize start to argue about what Barry just said and the producer on set just called security to break up the fight that’s seconds from starting as the cameramen and sound team tries to get close to the action without disturbing them. “You are trying to take my son like how you tried to take Iris behind my back.” Scott’s eyes bugged out by Barry’s words. “Yeah, I saw ya’ll talking on the hammock…” Scott finally gets some leverage and pushes Barry back. 

“I didn’t even know you were her fiance man…” Scott yells, trying to get Barry to understand that he didn’t know about him just like Barry did know about him. Marlize lied to both of them. And he doesn’t want kids. He never did and he made that clear to Marlize. He likes Barry but he will not let anyone punk him. Especially on camera. “And I don’t want Iris anymore but keep pushing me and I’ll take your girl again.” Barry’s heart skipped a beat when he spoke on Iris. He has no greater love. He once loved Marlize and that relationship will always haunt him but what he has with Iris… it escapes definition. And he would be damned if anyone tried to take that love away from him. 

Scott instantly regretted his words as Barry gave him a hard right jab to his cheek, knocking him off his equilibrium as he holds his face, stumbling backward out of the door. Barry punches him again in his face then pushes Scott off the steps onto the lawn. “Punk ass bitch… you’ll never lay a hand on or see my son. EVER!” Barry grunts angrily as he follows the fallen Scott outside and kicks him in the side and Scott groans in pain, holding his stomach. Biting his bottom lip Barry roughly picked Scott up by his shirt about to sucker punch him again but Scott got a cheap shot and punched him in the gut. 

“I don’t want him… That’s why you’re raising him. Remember that.” He rushes out of breath as he watches Barry bend over, wincing in pain. “Who’s the bitch now Barry. Raising my son and having my sloppy seconds.” 

“Shut up!” Barry grunts as he tackles him to the grown. They roll around on the lawn fighting for dominance. A full-on brawl ensued as they started punching, choking, roughly grabbing, kicking, slapping, and spooling threats and promises. Security, Dante, and Clifford rushed out of the house as fast as they could as the cameramen continued to film but the fight was already in session. Dante and security had to snatch Barry off of Scott, ripping his shirt in the process. Dante holds Barry in a bear hug so he couldn’t get to Scott as one of the bigger security guards held Scott from behind with his arm around his neck and the other around her waist. The big security drags Scott across the street to his car. “You got your ass beat by this lanky white boy. How you feelin?” Barry asks out of breath as he laughs dryly while he tries to get out of Dante's grasp but his grip is too tight so Barry decides to drag Dante with him but more security guards are blocked as he watched Clifford try to force Scott into his car. 

“You don’t feel that blood coming from your nose. I spared you bitch…” Scott grunts out angrily, pointing across the street at Barry's nose trickling with blood while he spits blood out of his mouth as he tries to run past the producer and Clifford to get to Barry who's now standing on the curb of his driveway with security still blocking him.“I could have knocked yo ass out.” Scott gets out of the security guard's hold and pushes the producer out of the way as pulls his shirt over his head, flexing his muscles to try to intimidate Barry. Scott is in the middle of the street as he and Barry start cursing each other out and the neighbors are watching and the cameras are filming. Scott pumps his chest, walking back and forth behind the three security guards and Barry does the same in front of them, slapping his fist into his palm while Dante continues to hold him back, speaking gentle words that do nothing but make him angrier. Cursing each other's names and throwing threats of bodily harm. 

Barry's anger always gets the best of him. He knew it, his mother knew it, Luna, Cisco, and now Dante. He didn’t want to hurt his older brother but he had something to prove as he got loose from Dante, tearing the rest of his shirt off, throwing it to the ground as he stepped off the curb. His heart is beating erratically, he is irate, he’s sweating, bleeding from his nose and eyebrow, knuckles bruised and so is his side but his adrenaline is too high to care. His eyes are bloodshot red, his nose flared, and his bottom lip bleeding from him biting down on them so hard. “Then knock me out…” Barry stretches his arms out wide with scratches and blood that doesn’t belong to him across his chest as he crosses the street to get to Scott. Security tries to stop him but Barry was too fast and high on emotions to be stopped as he pushes one to the grown now power walking over to him with Dante on his tail. “Don’t touch me. Nobody fucking touch.” He yells at Dante and anyone else who was trying to stop him from beating the shit out of the man who ruined his life. “Come on. You talking all that shit.” Barry gets a few feet from Scott and Clifford, not wanting to feel the wrath of Barry again as he moves out of the way while Scott squares up. “Knock me out… Hit me right here.” Barry slaps his cheek as hard as he can while he leans into Scott to hit him. But Scott backs up, rotating around Barry to get the upper hand. “Hit me bitch.” He yells as he slaps his fist into his palm again, flexing his muscles then pulls his cut-off jeans up that were falling from being ripped in the wrong places from the fight on the lawn. Barry hates for people to see him like this. His temper is getting the best of him. This was who he used to be. Angry, irate, high on emotion, and willing to fight anyone. Big or small. It didn’t matter. He guesses much hasn’t changed since he was a teenager. “Oh, you're scared now… hit me. You like hurting people. Hurt me.” Scott swings at Barry but misses and Barry punches him right in his already bloody mouth, then uses his other hand to punch him in the jaw. Scott lost balance again and instead of throwing a punch and missing again, he tackled Barry to the concrete ground. It was a big tussle of limbs and legs. It was another scuffle of dominance as Barry and Scott took turns throwing punches as they tussled on the ground. They rolled and tussled on the ground as everyone watched, not wanting to get hit by either man until he got Scott on his back. Barry was choking him from behind on the ground while laying back to his chest. “What you got to say now bitch.” He grunts out of breath as he chokes him harder. Scott was losing his breath as he held onto the arm wrapped around his neck, trying to pull Barry’s arm down so he could breathe. 

“Let go!”

“Let him go!”

“Barry stop!” 

“Stop, stop!” 

“Barry let him go!” Dante, all three security guards, and the producer yell as Dante and the bigger security guards try to pry Barry’s hands from around his neck. They finally get him to let go after dragging Scott off of Barry as he coughs and gasps for air. 

“Get him out of here now,” Clifford commands, not wanting to get in between them anymore as he feels excruciating pain in his lower back. Security was able to get Scott into his car. He had a busted lip, bruised eye, and bloody mouth. He turns on the engine and speeds off down the street while Barry is left standing in the middle of the street with everyone surrounding him and his neighbor watching from their windows as he flicked Scott, the producer, and all the camera’s off. He’s embarrassed that they saw but not ashamed of his actions. He’s waited years to come face to face with the man who destroyed his life and to find out it was Scott, made him angrier. This man was in his face laughing, smiling, trying to give him advice on his woman, and tried to tell him not to mess things up with Iris. All the while he was the real father to the little boy he’s raising. How was Barry supposed to react? He knew it was Scott as soon as he laid eyes on him and saw the sorry look in Marlize eyes. He hates himself for acting this way. For potentially scaring his son but it needed to be done. “Barry I’m-” 

“Just leave me alone man...” Barry’s voice is weak as he tiredly walks back to the house while looking down at his hands that are bloody and bruised. When he gets into the house with Dante and Clifford silently walking behind him he sees Marlize drying her fake tears on the couch with Alejandra on the floor watching tv and could care less. He was still too amped, too anxious to yell at anyone else without it ending in blows. “Get your wife and get out.” He says huskily as he points to Marlize then uses his thumb to point out the door. “You too Dante… get out.” He says breathlessly as he slowly walks to his room. They do as he says. Quietly get their things and leave. 

Barry was finally alone with his own thoughts as he walked into his bathroom to clean his wounds. He sat on the rim of the bathtub for a moment to regulate his breathing. In and out. In and out. He didn’t blink, think, or mouth a word. He only could breathe, just breath with a tired look on his face and sweat dripping from his hair and down his chest.

After a couple of moments, he stood and walked to the sink to finally clean himself. He looks at himself in the mirror, disgusted with the reflection he sees. He's seeing his bloody nose, eyebrow, and his lip that is cut, his red eyes that are dilated, his broken chain that’s hanging by a thread, dirt and dried blood on his hands and chest, hair dripping with sweat as his chest heaves up and down. He slams his fist on the sink as tears slowly fall from his eyes. He hates her, he hates him, he hates himself. He splashes cold water on his face and cleans all the blood and dirt off his face then strips from his ripped pants, and breaks his chain completely, throwing both in the trash bin. He hates her, he hates him, he hates himself. His hands were shaking as he tried to clean his bruised and scraped knuckles as he winced in pain. Why him? Why Scott? Why again? What was Marlize trying to do? Was she purposely trying to hurt him? What did he ever do to her but love her? And what about DJ? What was he supposed to tell his son about this mess that his mother created and the mess he added to by not keeping his temper in check? How is ever supposed to tell his son the truth when he’s old enough and does Barry even want to anymore. Barry can’t even hold his eye contact. How could Iris look at him now or his son? He’s sure that they heard some things and he’s sure Iris saw something. He needs to check on them. Barry finds himself some faded jeans and a white t-shirt and changes his dirty shoes to low cut chucks. He walks out of his bedroom, combing down his hair to look somewhat presentable to his son and girlfriend. He tries to avoid his study but there is only one way into his bedroom and one way out. As he walks to the door that leads to the living room his eyes drift to his couch. The infamous couch that has caused more bad than good. He remembers the night with Marlize so vividly even though he will never admit it to her. That's why he wanted to recreate the moment with Iris so bad because that night haunts him, reminds him of the life that he should be living if it wasn’t for her mistake. Her life-altering mistake.

He wanted last year to be different. He felt different, looked different. Starting running, meditating, getting into shape. He started getting regular haircuts, started dressing differently, and getting tattoos. He got his mojo back. He became that confident guy he remembered in college. 

He had a choice of any woman he wanted and had Patty at his beck and call. He was tired of hating Marlize, of letting her failures affect their co-parenting relationship. He was ready to move on from that. So after the argument between her and his mother early on in the day of his son’s second birthday party, he suggested that his mother spend the night at Luna’s whenever Marlize comes into town because he didn’t want his son seeing the hastily between them. Marlize was thankful for him deescalating the situation and for the first time Barry felt like she was being genuine with him. Barry got caught up in the life he was supposed to have with Marlize. DJ was so happy having both of his parents there to celebrate with him. They were like a family. They talked, laughed, played with their son, they were acting like a happy family, and Barry was enjoying that. Marlize is the one who got the wine out and persuaded everyone to start drinking. They ended up drinking, laughing, and talking well into the night. Close friends and family left, they put DJ to bed and it was just them on the couch in the living room talking. She apologized to him. Sincerely apologized for hurting him, cheating on him, for having someone else's baby and he forgave her, wholeheartedly. 

They had so much fun and they were honest about a lot of things. She revealed that she still loves him. Barry knew it had to be the wine talking but he couldn’t hold his tongue either and confessed that he felt the same. He wanted to kiss her and the look in her eye told him she wanted to do the same but the big diamond ring on her finger kept them sitting on opposite sides of the couch. But the more they talked the closer they got. They were out of words so Barry put on a random movie and they cuddled. He couldn’t bring himself to do more but he knew she wanted him to. She dozed off and instead of calling her husband to come and pick her up Barry had another lapse in judgment and carried her to his bedroom. He smiled to himself as she held onto him. This was all he wanted. To start and end every moment with her. As he laid her down in his bed she whispered for him to stay with her before she drifted back to sleep but again that diamond ring was keeping him from doing something they would both regret. 

So he chose to sleep on the couch in his study. He tossed and turned for a good ten minutes until he heard the door to his bedroom open. He laid still on his back and acted like he was asleep. Moments later she was on his lap naked, kissing him. He couldn’t bring himself to stop her. Especially when he felt her ring missing when she held his face to kiss him. Everything moved so fast. He helped her take his clothes off. They kissed, touched, and groped one another then she grabbed a hold of his dick and slid him in without a condom. They didn’t speak. No words were said between them until she got carried away and told him she loved him again as she rode him chest to chest. She said he was the only man she’s ever loved. Emotions overtook him and he got on top and made love to her until she came. She soaked him, screamed his name as she squirts uncontrollably. The sex was so different from the many times they made love before. Barry got angry at the relaxation that she had been faking it all the time before. He realized this was the first time he’s ever made her cum. He got upset. He felt if she could lie about something as simple as sex what else could she be lying about. So he stopped making love to her and hated fucked her. Fucking her into the couch and came in her purposefully. She hurt him so he was going to hurt her. Clifford was just collateral damage. He prayed that he got her pregnant that night so she could lose the life she didn’t deserve but after that regretful night she never brought it up and obviously, she never got pregnant. 

“I can’t do this… I need to get out of here.” Barry whispered to himself as he walked out of the room and speed walked to the door, stepping over broken glass, broken picture frames, and antics, and slammed the door behind him. 

“Barry?” Iris came running out of DJ’s room when she heard the door slam shut. She looked around the room in shock. The living room was a mess and the forway was even worse. Stepping over broken glass she opens the front door to see Barry zoom down the road and production finally packed up to leave as well. Iris pulled her phone out of her back pocket to call Barry. She called several times and it went straight to voicemail then she left him over four strings of text. Asking if he's okay? Where is he going? DJ wanting to see him and her needing him. That's when she remembered his phone should be somewhere on the couch in his study. She starts to walk down the hall in that direction.

“Fuck, what happened down here? What did I miss?” Cisco says groggily as he walks down the stairs in a t-shirt and loose boxers as he rubs his eye. 

“Scott is DJ’s father.” Iris does a tight lip frown as she walks to the kitchen to get a broom. 

“What!” Cisco shouts then covers his mouth with his hand, not wanting to disturb DJ as he slowly comes down the stairs while holding onto the rail, still feeling drunk from the many drinks he had. “Wait, what?!” He whispers, struggling to come down the stairs as his legs become wobbly. 

“Cisco, Cisco!” Iris rushes out as she places the broom against a wall and runs to his side on the stairs so he won't fall. “You need to lay back down, friend. Let the alcohol wear off.” Iris laughs at his dizziness as she struggles to hold Cisco in a side hug while she slowly walks him back up the stairs. Barry and Marlize’s husband carried him upstairs after he passed out on Barry’s couch in the study. 

“Wow, of course, Marlize went after a ballplayer. Pshh, she’s a piece of work.” Cisco says drunkenly as he falls backward on his old bed from childhood. Iris has never seen this room. She kept the light off, not wanting to disturb Cisco when he eventually falls asleep. It has two twin beds against each wall parallel to each other. She can easily tell Cisco from Barry’s side. Cisco has more knick-knacks and gadgets, old pictures of everyone on his dresser, old awards and projects on his desk, pogo stick, rollerblades, an old video games system, and old clothes littered everywhere. Barry's side was the complete opposite. It was like he was planning to leave. His bed was made neatly, with no clutter or mess. No memories or personality on his side of the room. Just plain. “So I’m guessing the mess downstairs was the hurricane called Barry Ali-Tyson?” He questions as his eyes get heavy, taking his hair out of the low bun, clumsily throwing the rubber band to the floor. 

Iris finally brings her attention back to Cisco. “What do you mean?” Iris asks, trying to pull the covers from under Cisco's body to put over him. 

“Oh, Iris the many fights your boyfriend has been in…” He laughs as he lifts his butt to get the covers from underneath him. “I need at least three sets of hands.” Cisco laughs even loudly. He was feeling the drowsiness and looseness in his body. This was the feeling he wanted to forget the heartbreak of Gypsy. 

Iris was a little taken aback by Cisco’s words. She understands he’s drunk but she didn’t feel like he was lying. Barry didn’t look like a fighter. He was too gentle and compassionate to be like Cisco claimed he was. But she could never mistake that look on his face when he found out about Scott for anything besides rage. And downstairs was more of a tsunami than a hurricane. She saw how hard Barry pushed Clifford onto the coffee table, breaking it in two. She heard the commotion outside on the street while she was tending to his son, wiping his tears as he trembled out of fear. This night was horrible. A night that will be etched in all their minds forever, especially DJ’s. “Why would she do something like that to him?” Iris says out loud to herself as she gets the cover over his body. 

“Because she’s selfish…” He laughs with hiccups. “Marlize always comes with ulterior motives… just like last year.” Cisco laughs again in disbelief as he shakes his head, getting comfortable underneath his old covers. 

“What happened last year?” Iris picks up his clothes off the floor and starts folding them. 

“HAHA oh, my God Iris…” He snorts as he rolls over on his side, facing the wall in his twin bed. “They had sex.” Iris dropped the clothes she was folding fell to the floor, in shock at what he just said. Barry and Marlize had sex but she remembers Barry telling her that she’s been married since DJ was a year old. So, she has a habit of touching things that don’t belong to her but what she’s perplexed about is why would Barry go down that road, knowing what she did to him, knowing that she is a married woman. “Yup, right on that couch in his study. He hated her guts after that. And to think he actually thought he was going to be a father...” Cisco giggles as he starts to drift off to sleep. 

“On the couch?” She mutters to herself. She and Barry had sex on that couch. Before she didn’t think anything of it when he suggested they watch Tv in there but now she’s thinking that maybe that was his plan all along. But why? Iris doesn’t know how to feel about this revealing information. She hasn’t even come to terms with Scott being DJ’s dad. But why would Barry want to have sex in the same exact place as he did with his ex? But even more importantly why did Barry think he was going to be a father when he’s already one. “To DJ?” 

“No, no, not DJ….” Cisco says drowsily, drifting off to sleep as he starts to snore.

“Then who?” Iris asked but he was fast asleep. “Cisco?” She yells in a whisper but it was no use as he starts to snore louder. What did he mean? Was Marlize pregnant by Barry? Where was the child? Did she abort her child like she once did? She had one baby out of spite and aborted one out of the protection of her own ass. Iris hated her more if that was the case. But what did she feel about Barry at this moment? She still didn’t know how to answer that question. 

“I need a drink…” Barry says exhaustedly to himself as he continues to speed down the streets of Central City in search of a liquor store or bar that’s open past 12 am. Barry has been driving for an hour now. With no direction, no guidance. Just driving as his mind replayed his life over from the moment Marlize got pregnant to the moment he tried to cut off Scott’s air supply. He was so angry, furious with himself. He will never, ever believe another word that comes out of Marlize's mouth. And the look on his son's face when he saw Scott. That will be ingrained in Barry’s memory forever. 

Tears slowly fall from his face as he pulls into a 24-hour liquor store and park. He promised himself he would never emotionally drink again. He promised but how else was he supposed to calm his nerves and ease the pain. How else was he supposed to forget without drinking this memory away? “Just one bottle. That’s it.” He pulls down the cover mirror and wipes his many tears and fixes his messy hair as best as he could before getting out of the car. 

Barry walks into the store and here's HR radio blasting through the store.

HR: Hello and welcome back to love island. I am your lovable speaker in a box HR… *smile brightly*. I’m smiling right now. I know you can’t see that’s why I’m saying it.

Barry rolls his eyes as he goes straight to the back where the many beers, wines, and alcoholic beverages are. He was breaking yet another promise to himself as he grabbed a six-pack of beer and two bottles of Hennessy. 

HR: Anyways onto our faves Westallen. DJ had a big birthday bash and from what our producers say it went off without a hitch but they also said security is called. I won’t get any updates on that until the episode airs but hopefully, everything is okay. 

Barry tries to ignore the blaring sound of HR's voice as he carries his items to the front register, placing them on the counter as he waits for the younger cashier to ring his stuff up but the man's back was turned as he yelled and grunted at the small box tv. Barry was trying his hardest to pay no attention to the voice in the speaker box. He didn’t want a reminder of what happened. The many contents of alcohol will surely make him forget everything he’s done and everything he’s future will hold now knowing who his son’s father is. “Uh, excuse me…” Barry says politely to the man on the other side of the plexiglass as he sees him watching the sports channel. “Excuse me?” Barry asks politely again as he looks around the store for some help but nobody was in sight. “Excuse me!” He yells, slamming his hand against the counter as he startles the young man who doesn’t look a day over twenty-one. “I would like to buy my stuff if you don’t mind.” He rasps bitterly as he wears a fake smile. 

“Oh, I’m sorry dog… My team is losing and I bet on this game.” The young man looks over Barry. He sees his reddened eyes, knuckles blister and bruised, and wrinkled shirt with what looks like sweat stain. He looks terrible. “Rough night?” 

Barry takes a silent breath, calming himself. “I'm fine.” He waves him off.

“Who looks worse? You or the other guy?” The young cashier register inquires as he starts the ring up his items.

“Uh… me.” Physically Barry knew he lied but mentally and emotionally he was the defeated one. That’s why he needed a drink. A stiff, strong one to take his heartache and soreness in his lower ribs and knuckles away. 

HR: Becky and Ralph aren't the only two to leave the show. Now Gypsy and Patty have also decided to leave the show…

Barry snaps his head up to the speaker as he listens intently.“That will be 45.67” The cashier says as he starts bagging his items.

HR: Patrica Spivot left the show abruptly yesterday. Friday afternoon she ripped her mic off and broke it after having a weird conversation with BA.

Barry runs his hand over his face in agony. He keeps hurting her. Now she quit because of him. He should apologize. Barry pats his pants leg for his phone. “Shit,” He grunts in a whisper realizing that he never found his phone. 

“Sir?” 

“Huh?” Barry finally looks up at the cashier.

“That will be 45.67…” 

HR: We don’t know what was said but Patty was extremely upset and kicked production out immediately after. We are waiting for an update. Wow, first Gypsy now Patty… what else could go wrong on love island.

  
  


Barry’s heart was beating out of his chest as he walked up the short two steps of Patty’s townhouse. He doesn’t know if it was a coincidence or a sigh but him hearing the information on Patty saved him. He was so close to ruining his promise. He still needed a stiff one but with as much alcohol he was going to buy… he would drink himself into a coma. “What are you doing here Barry?” He whispers to himself as he attempts to knock on the door then retreat. He doesn’t know why he’s here but at the news that HR broke, he just ran to her on impulse. This was his norm. Something would go wrong with Marlize and he came running to her. He sees nothing has changed. He was just scared that she wouldn’t be so willing to hear him out this time. He owed her. He owed her closure, an apology but would she be willing to listen, to hear him out. Patty was the only person he ever had in his corner regardless of his actions and he ruined that like he does everything in his life. 

Barry turns and starts walking down the steps toward his car parked on the curb. “Yeah, what are you doing here Barry?” She keeps the door cracked, showing only her face that has a mean scowl. Barry slowly turns to the soft but harsh voice. Her eyes go wide when she sees the state he’s in. “What happened?” 

“Um, can I come in?” A single tear rolls down his eye as he looks like he’s on the brink of passing out. 

She takes an exhausted breath. “Come in Barry…” She opens her door wide for him to enter and closes the door behind her then fixes her robe tightly around her body. She was tired of this game of tug of war. He’ll put someone before her, before their friendship. Things don’t go his way and he comes running back to her. She should have ignored the smart device that alerted her out of her sleep that someone was at her door. She watched as he battled with himself for a minute before she angrily ran to the door, ordering him to get off her property but the look on his face, the hurt in his eyes. She couldn’t do it. Barry Allen is her kryptonite but it was now past 1:00 am. This was usually around the time he would come over for sex but she had a feeling it was something more important than that. What was he doing here?

Barry huffs as he tiredly walks and flops down on her couch, head resting against it as rubs his sore and sweaty palms against his jeans. “Why are you here Barry?” She rounds the room to face him in front of the couch, sitting on her coffee table in front of him. “You made it quite clear on the phone that you didn’t-” That’s when she notices the state he’s in. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead, his knuckles are badly bruised, he has a cut on his eyebrow with blood that has dried and he has a tiny cut on his lip. “Who did this to you? ” She cautiously reaches out for his hand and rubs her fingers against his knuckles. He hisses but that’s not what’s concerning her. “You’re burning up?!” She says worriedly, pressing her hand to his forehead. He was overheating. She’s seen him like this before. Tired, withdrawn, sadden, and in need of her but this was different. She couldn’t put her finger on it. This is the worst she’s ever seen him. 

“I’m fine.” He lies as he moves out of her reach. He didn’t come for her comfort. Not the comfort she was expecting. He does feel terrible all of a sudden. As soon as he settled on her couch he instantly didn’t feel good. His stomach was doing flips. He’s body is overheating, he’s sweating. Droplets of sweat sliding down his hair into his eyes. His muscles are tight, his heart beating out of his chest and his breath erratic. He thinks he’s panicking. Once he sat down and the adrenaline of the fight started wearing off, worry started to set in. He is afraid. He is fearful of what Scott’s presence means. Not much talking was done so he doesn’t know why Marlize invited him. Does he want to take him to court? Does he want to take DJ away from him? What is Marlize planning? “Ugh, I don’t feel good…” His voice was hoarse and dry from yelling so much as he held his stomach, grimacing in pain. He’s upset but he’s more afraid of what Marlize will allow Scott to do. He can’t let anyone take his son. 

Barry was going into a panic. He was rocking, groaning in pain, and over-breathing out of desperation. “I’m scared…” He mumbles in a whisper to himself. The anger of the day was wearing off and now he was left with nothing but uncertainty. Why did he act like that? Why was his first instinct to fight? He could lose his job for this. He could lose Iris… His son. The most important thing in his life just because he couldn't control himself. “I don’t feel good…” He whines, feeling chills all over his body as he starts to rub his hands together to create warmth. 

Patty moves from the coffee table to sit next to him on the couch and touches his shoulders that are hunched so high there covering his entire neck as he rocks. She gasps at how soaked his shirt is. She knew Barry dealt with depression and slight anxiety but she’s never seen him like this. “Barry,” She says cautiously, reaching for his hands again to get him to stop shaking.

He pulls away from her embrace, noticing her robe slipping open. “Not Iris…” He mutters as he starts to tap his foot against the hardwood floor, hitting himself in the head with an open palm, frustrated with himself as he continues to rock. 

“What about Iris? ” She watches in fear as he hunches over in pain, rocking as he holds his stomach while tears fall from his reddened eyes. “What did she do? Did she do this to you?”

“No,” he groans, running his shaky fingers through his slick hair as he feels a cold shiver up his spine. Patty doesn’t understand. He means she’s not Iris. He doesn’t want another woman touching him but he’s too riled up to correct her. He doesn’t feel good. He suddenly feels sick, nauseated. Fear and panic are taken over him as he shakes uncontrollably. “DJ… DJ...” He rasps desperately, trying to control his breathing, as he feels bile rise in his throat. 

“Barry!” Patty gasps as he abruptly stands and runs to the bathroom while holding his hands over his mouth. She rushes behind him toward the bathroom as she steps over some of his puke.

“Ughhh,” He groans in agony as he throws up. He hunches over in the sink as he heaves. His racing mind took over his body and caused it to overreact, to surge into a panic. He came over here to apologize to Patty and talk to her as a distraction from his broken heart but he really needs a drink. That was going to stop his racing mind and pounding heart. 

“What did you drink?” Patty says with concern, as starts rubbing his back but he quickly moves from her touch again which confused her. She thought him being here meant there wasn’t any Iris. His grunting her name had to mean something negative right? Why was he pulling away from her then? 

Barry moves inches over out of her affection. Patty had signals. First, it was a soothing back rub, unwanted encouraging words then because he didn’t want to talk they would end up in her bed having sex and that’s not what he wanted. At all. His mind was clouded by fear but the only thing that was on his mind was DJ and Iris. “Nothing,” He grunts, spitting the remainder of yellow bile out of his mouth into the sink, rubbing his hands on his shirt then noticing that he puked in his hands and now the smelly mess is on his shirt and pants. “Ugh, today has been terrible.”He exhales loudly as he closes his eyes, raising his head to the ceiling. “I’m in desperate need of one though.” He chuckles dryly as he starts washing his hands, hissing as the cold water hits his blistered knuckles. He feels much better. Still a little shaken up but he’s more relaxed than a few minutes ago. 

“No, you’re in desperate need of a shower.” Patty gives him a knowing look with her eyebrows raised. She shouldn’t help him. With everything, he’s done. What he did yesterday was so disgusting and foul. She still has time to yell at him, curse his name, and kick him to the curb but she still cares. Why does she love him when he time and his actions prove that he doesn’t feel the same. Yet he’s here in her home needing her. He’s been hot and cold since he stepped foot in her house but what does his presence in her home mean?

Barry debates the opinion in his head. He could not handle this night for one more second without alcohol then he looked down at his clothes. He’s drenched in sweat, his shirt is a mess with a mixture of dry blood, dirt that has rubbed off his chest from the fight now he’s covered in throw up. “I guess you're right…”

Barry made sure that Patty left the room before he stripped. From him instantly not trying to jump her bones she should know that he just wants friendship. She left after an awkward silence that felt like it lasted for hours to go washing his clothes while he was in the shower letting the worries and pain of the day wash off of him. In her tiny shower, he laid his head against the wall and silently cried. He cried for himself but most of all he cried for his son and the life he would live if he wasn’t in his care. Barry needed his son, he loved him more than anything and when he sat down for a moment on the couch the fear of someone taking him away caused his body to go into a panic. He didn’t know the time but he didn’t need to be around him when his emotions were high and his temper was still lingering. That’s why he’s here. In Patty’s home. In her shower washing away his blood, sweat, and tears. He didn’t need to confide in her. He hardly did anyway. He just needed something that wouldn’t remind him of today. To calm his nerves before he faced the music. He rather faces her and apologizes than face his son and Iris or deal with the ramification of what tomorrow will hold. 

While Barry was in the shower Patty started going through his pockets so she could wash his pants. She pulls out his keys, wallet, and a condom. A condom? She stood at her washer and dryer blinking rapidly at the gold fowl. Did he think they were having sex tonight? Does she even want him after their phone conversation yesterday? She knows the answer and she knows if she asked him he would know the answer as well. She rolled her eyes at herself and put it in her robe pocket then she put his things in the washer. 

After she finished washing and drying his clothes she realized he was still in the shower. She walks to the bathroom and softly opens the door, not trying to startle him. The steam from the shower obscured her vision from his body but that didn’t stop her from looking. But then she started to worry. He wasn't washing. He was just standing there naked with his back to her standing under the flowing water. Just standing there. She saw him as a drunken mess, horny and just wants to fuck, an emotional mess that doesn’t want to express himself but this was something else. Instead of bothering him she placed his now clean clothes on the clean sink and closed the door behind her and waited for him to finish. “Wow, Scott is DJ’s dad…” Patty wasn’t expecting Barry to actually talk to her. This was unexpected. He still was withholding information though. He wouldn’t talk about Marlize or Iris. Every time she asked he would swiftly change the subject but it was a nice change that he was opening up to her in some capacity. 

“Yeah,” He says sadly, taking another swig of his fifth cup of Bourbon, rotating the glass cup in his hands as he hangs his head low while Patty sits across from him again on the coffee table. Her robe was slipping open again. She had to know she was revealing herself to him. He wasn't going to comment though. Just keep his head down and avoid. 

“I am so sorry.” She says sincerely wanting to say more but knows that it will cause him to change the subject as she places the now used bloody cotton balls on the coffee table next to the peroxide from cleaning his wounds. “I can’t imagine how you must feel… I would be so lost. I wouldn’t know what to do.” She grazes his face with her hand then leans in to hug him. It’s awkward again. He doesn’t hug her back. He pulls from her embrace again but this time with a harsh breath as he takes a final big gulp of his drink and sets it on the table beside her. 

“Can you not?” He pulls her hands from off his shoulders. “And please cover yourself.” He tries to say as politely as he can without her getting offended. She looks down, realizing that her robe was hanging below the areolas of her breast. “I’m not here for that.”

“Who says I was offering?” She snaps, fixing the robe correctly over her body. They both know she’s lying. She wasn’t purposely trying to push up on him but she naturally gravitated toward him. This was normal to her. He would text her late at night. Be at her house in less than ten minutes and have her on her knee sucking him off in two. She knew that something was off with him, that someone hurt him more than ever before but Marlize hurt him plenty of times and he always ended up right here. “You’re the one that came to my doorstep...begging to come in remember?” 

“I know. I’m sorry-”

“For?” She questions, cutting him off.

“For a lot-”

“Like what?” She says smartly, cutting him off again as she folds her arm over her chest, crosses her knee over the other then purposely fixes her robe over her legs. Not wanting to “tempt” him.

“Damn, if you would let me speak...” He rushes out, not trying to snap at her but feeling his temper starting to rise. “That’s why we could never be anything more than friends. You do too much Patty.” He slaps his hands together as he stands, pacing the room. Dark liquor usually calms him but it was working now. He could feel the adrenaline rushing through his veins as he started to get amped up again. “Look, I’m sorry it didn’t work out between us… or hell that nothing even started but I just needed a distraction and you were that.” He saw her eyes start to gloss over but he had to be honest. No more lying to her. He’s always been honest with his actions but never truthful with his feelings. “I love you but only as a friend and I’ve been trying to tell you that without hurting your feelings.” He breathes out as he continues to pace, running his fingers through his messy hair. “You were a light for me. My freshman year in college. You made Star City a joy. Star City was a change of pace. Central City was... still is tarnished.” He gulps, looking away from her as slow tears start to fall. “And I thank you for trying to make me whole again but-”

“So this is how you thank me.” She stands and forcefully wipes her tears. “You use me. You don’t love me. You love what I allow you to get away with.” She pokes his chest hard which causes him to step back. “You come over here whenever you feel like your dick has been touched enough in a week.” She says angrily, pushing him with her finger again. “Oh, God…” She gasps in frustration. “I let you get away with so much Barry.” She laughs sarcastically while shaking her head. “I let you do things to me that no other man has…” Barry's jaw clenches, knowing that it’s true. It makes her angry that she gave so much of herself to someone who never wanted to be exclusive with her. “I feel bad for you.” His presence was starting to make her upset and unsettled. He just stood there as she talked, no emotion. “I always did…” She sniffed in a chuckle. “That’s why I let you get away with breaking my heart over and over. Someone has to care for the alcoholic mess of a man that you’ve become. Someone has to listen to Barry complain about his crippled mother and oh… his now BLACK son.” She smiles evilly and Barry’s breath starts to pick up as he balled his hands into a fist, trying to stop himself from lashing out, feeling himself about to explode from the mention of his mother's disability and his son's race. This is why he never let anyone in. They always found a way to throw his pain right in his face. “Someone has to sleep with Barry and suck his dick until he feels like a capable man. Someone has to play a hand in the drama and sleep with him so he could get back at his ex-fiance that cheated on him.”

Barry’s mouth twitches as he takes a quick breath causing him to sniff as he rolls his neck, feeling the tension in his shoulders. “Nah, see that’s where you’re wrong. I never cheated. I just never said anything so perfect Patty could finally feel worthy. See…” He leans in to whisper in her ear. “I fucked both of y'all. When was that last year...” Barry thinks for a second, exaggerating his gestures as he places his finger to his pouty mouth before his voice becomes a mean growl. “What? Maybe, twelve hours apart.” His eyes were piercing as he tried to make her feel like he already does. He came here broken and he would leave here broken and a little tipsy.

“Wow, I guess Iris has a good one on her hands.” Patty knew Iris' story from Becky. She told her everything on the islanders. She knows about Iris’s abortion and how she found out about Scott cheating. She knows that Iris knows about Marlize. There is just no way possible that she didn’t put two and two together. Patty knew there wasn’t a reason to no like her, to not trust her. She just knew that Iris was out for revenge. “And Marlize and Iris have a lot in common.” She smiles knowingly “Man I wish I slept with Scott. Maybe I would be pregnant by now and get to abort my baby too.” Her words get harsher the more he just stands there with piercing eyes and no facial expression but she knew once she brought up Iris it would trigger him. She guessed it was love as she watched his knuckles start to bleed again from flexing them and his lip quiver. She wanted to hurt him as he did her so many times and tonight was the night. “I don’t know why we ever needed these.” She pulls the condom out of her pocket and throws it at his face then it falls to the floor. “You seem to not be able to get the job done. I don’t know why I ever took that Plan B. Since your swimmers aren’t swimming.” 

“That’s cute…” He muttered with confidence that he didn’t have. Her words hurt. Talking about his mother and his son. Then talking about Iris. Now his ability to procreate. Visions of Scott yelling, referring to Iris as sloppy seconds caused his knuckles to crack from how much he was flexing them. It hit a nerve. He was once again amped up, high on adrenaline. Why did he come here? Another impulsive lapse in judgment had a cause and effect and it was a negative one. He needed his girlfriend, the love of his life. He thought he needed a distraction. Something to keep his mind off how poorly he acted. The alcohol in his system is slowly starting to make him forget small details before the fight broke out but he will never forget the look of sorrow and fear on Iris' face when he called for his son. He was embarrassed, ashamed of how he acted. He knows that Iris heard the yelling, the cursing. He knows she heard the commotion outside. He never wanted her to see that side of him. That’s why he left. He wanted to avoid a look of pity in her eyes and the many questions that his son will have. He just wanted time to himself then HR said something about Patty and he ran to his old habit and now he’s regretting it. “I get it. You’re angry but let's not act like I didn’t have your nose wide open and your legs even wider.” His words hit her like a ton of brink as tears started to fall again.

“Get out!” She yells as she starts to throw anything that she could get her hands on. Pillows off the couch, the empty glass off the coffee table, and the condom off the floor which Barry successfully dodges. “Get out, get out, get out!” She repeated profusely as she wailed.

“Gladly, we're done.” He digs in his pocket for his keys while walking to the door and opens it but hesitates. He has one more thing to say. “Oh and before I go. Something I need to tell you…” He grunts though his throat is sore from yelling. “You lied to me. I know Iris came into the room that evening when you were “trying to console me”. She was about to speak but he raised his hand, stopping her. “It’s okay, I get it. You were losing something you never had to begin with.”

FUCK YOU BARRY!” She yells, throwing a glass vase at the door as soon as it closes.

“No thank you!” She hears him yell back sarcastically, laughing from outside. 

Iris has been trying to keep herself busy. She cleans up the earthquake that rips through the living room. She swept the broken glass, carried the broken pieces of the coffee table to the trash, and collected the many pictures that no longer have a frame. It’s 1 am and Barry’s still not home. She’s worried about him. Where is he? Is he okay? How is he handling this new information about his son? Iris has yet to let herself feel. To let herself come to grips that she will be raising the child that could have been her child’s half brother. It’s a lot to deal with. A lot to handle. 

After cleaning and checking on Cisco and DJ a couple more times she settles on the couch, scrolling through the many shows and movies on Netflix. It’s now 4 am and he’s still not home. She’s worried and she couldn’t text or call if she wanted because he’s phone is charging in the bedroom. He was so angry. She heard the commotion outside while she was tending to DJ. He was so scared. He held onto her until he ran out of tears to cry. She had to wait till he calmed down to change his pull up. Iris felt the shift in their relationship. Only three days in knowing each other as he cried for his dad he held onto her like she was his mother. She rocked him and caressed his head as she sat with him on her lap on his bed and his tiny hands hugged her waist as he cried into the bosom of her shirt. Once the yelling and fighting subsided and his energy was drained he was calm enough for her to clean. She heard someone come in the house thinking it was Barry so he could care for DJ but he was going not coming as she yelled after the speeding car that was down the street. When she got back to DJ’s room he was wiping his running nose with the back of his little hand as he started to get angsty from sitting in a wet diaper. Iris had to step up and take care of him. She let him clean himself though, not yet comfortable washing him by herself. She gave him a baby wipe and a new pull up. He cleaned himself in the bathroom while she was standing on the other side of the door guiding him through what to do. She did help him into his pajamas and help him to bed, pulling the cover over his chest and turning the tv on as she watched Barry do two nights in a row. But he didn’t want her to leave. His tired eyes welled up with tears when she told him goodnight and started walking to the door. He was up well past his bedtime. It was 12 pm and she knew that jumping, running, eating, screaming, and crying was taking a toll on him as he could barely keep his eyes open but his baby hand reached out for her, his pouty mouth and glossy eyes were calling to her. He needed her and she knew that she needed him. She sat next to him, back against the wall with his head in her lap. He made sure to hold her hand, studying it like he once did the moment they first met. 

Barry took a rushed breath as he turned off his headlights before pulling into his driveway. It was 4 am and he didn’t want to wake anyone. After his heated fight with Patty, he zooms off toward his house. He needed Iris. He needed to touch her, hold her. He needed to do the same with his son but he had a feeling he would be spending the early morning alone. Which was fine. He needed a moment to collect himself. 

He got a glimpse of himself in the rearview mirror. He was a sweaty mess, bloody mess. His lips started back bleeding from him nibbling on it out of nerves. His clothes were freshly clean so he didn’t want to wipe them off with his shirt. So he twisted his body to search for something behind him. Maybe a towel or an old fast food napkin but instead he found a card. “Dominic Lance, you're a friendly tech guy.” Barry read with disgust. He flexed his fist, crumbling the card in his left hand in the process. The negative energy of envy took over Barry as another vision of the debonair man watched as he fucked Iris, the woman he was flirting with. The dark alcohol wasn’t calming him. After everything that’s happened today. Scott's name alone means everything that sucked about today. Patty repeatedly reminded him of what he’s lost. Marlize cheating. Now Dominic is trying to take from him as well. It made him want to claim what was rightfully his. His Iris. His woman. He will not let what happened with Marlize happen with Iris. His jaw clenched and his hands gripped his steering wheel before turning off his car, he got out and slammed the door. While walking to the front door he crumbled the card into tiny little pieces and threw them on the lawn. He felt small from Patty’s words. Inadequate. Incapable. That he wasn’t able or adequate to produce or satisfy. 

Barry came up with a plan in his head as he dug into his pants for his keys. He took a calming breath then opening the door. His first priority was his son. See if he’s sleeping, if he is okay. He needed to be as gentle as possible when he checked on him. Barry wants to see him. Just for a moment. See him without tears, without fear. Then after he checks on his son he will check on Iris. Prove to everyone or maybe just himself that he can satisfy and keep a woman. His woman. HIS. Nobody, not Scott or Dominic can take her from him. The alcohol isn’t calming him. It’s revving him up. Making him overthink and overanalyze every word that Patty ever spoke and Marlize ever lied about. He needed to prove them both wrong. “Barry?” Iris stands from the couch as he walks right past her. 

He didn’t even realize she was up or that the tv was on, leaving a grey light over the living room as he stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn’t face her, not yet. He needed to see his son first. He didn’t acknowledge her presence as he continued to walk down to his son's room. “Barry?” Iris rushes out loud as she follows him, stopping at DJ's door with him. “Where did you go? It’s 4 am-”

“Shh, quiet.” He puts his finger over his mouth, commanding her to be quiet as he slowly opens the door to see his son peacefully sleeping with his Batman toy clutched in his arms. 

Iris was a little taken aback. She didn’t know if she should be upset at how harsh his demeanor is or understanding as she stood there watching him while he watched his son with a sad smile and glossy eyes. 

“My beautiful boy…” He whispers to himself. His son. Donovan Henry Allen. He carries his last name. He carries his traits, his crooked smile. He is his father and DJ is his son. Barry squeezes his eyes closed tightly, wishing that he could share more than just his last name as he quietly closes the door. 

“Barry, look at me…” Iris begs as he walks right past her, crossing the living room to get to his bedroom and she follows but stops him before he could reach his destination, taking a hold of his wrist. “Look at me, talk to me. Please.” 

Barry wasn’t purposely trying to ignore her. He didn’t have the strength to face her. To see the sorry look in her eyes, the pity she would cast upon him. He didn’t want to talk. Didn’t want to express any feelings, didn’t want to cry anymore. Just feel, just feel her. Be inside her. Make her feel like no other man has. Fuck her like no man has or will. 

His insecurities were getting the best of him as he thought of the many times Marlize faked it and wondered if Iris had ever. And if she did it didn't matter tonight. He planned to take her to his room and fuck her until she couldn’t feel her legs anymore. No talking, no words, no love just sex. Hard, rough, unadulterated sex. No barrier, no contraception. Just him and her. Raw. Until he didn’t feel anymore. Until he was numb. That thought alone made his dick harder than it’s ever been before. “No talking…” He mumbles as he turns around to face her, standing face to face in the hallway. His eyes were a dark contrast to her glossy brown ones. Heated eyes looking into loving ones. His eyes drift from hers, seeing her in his shirt with nothing else on. His jaw clenched, wanting to rip the shirt right off, but her concerned eyes stilled him. 

She tried to search his eyes, tried to see some type of light that wasn’t there. She slowly guided her hand to his heated cheek. “Barry…” She takes a deep exhale of breath as she hugs him. Her face in his chest as she wraps her arms around his waist. “I’m so sorry.” Voice muffled as she talked in his chest. He didn’t touch her. He just stood there as she hugged him, trying to comfort him but that’s not what he wanted. He didn’t need touches of love. He needed touches of want and need. The carnal side of him amplified as he smelled the sweet smell of her perfume. 

“You’re so sexy.” He mutters as he leans down to kiss the side of her neck, pushing her with his body into the wall as his hands smooth down her back to squeeze her butt while he presses his body into hers. 

“What?” She pulls back, trying to see if she heard him right. This is not what she was expecting from him. She expected to comfort him, hold him, tell him everything was going to be alright. She was not expecting this. His sharpness, his coldness, his hard dick. 

“You’re sexy…” His voice is husky as he licks his bottom lip, looking at her full lips while brushing his thumb over her bottom lip before leaning in to kiss her. Barry didn’t want her sorry, didn’t want a conversation, her words of encouragement. He wanted her body. Needed it to feel more like a man. He needed to have ownership, possession of her. Again toxic behavior but that’s what his body craved and his mind ignored.

“Wait Barry.” She grabs a hold of his hand as she awkwardly chuckles. “Talk to me.” He takes an annoyed breath with a tired look on his face as he looks away from her then hangs his head low but she ignores his harsh mood for now. “Where were you? Where did you go for hours?” She looks over his face. He has a cut on his eyebrow and his hands are badly bruised but he doesn’t seem to care. Those are the only physical things she can see that’s damaged on him but the inside, she knows he’s in a great deal of hurt and pain. 

He had to think quickly. He couldn’t tell her about Patty. Not now. Not when he was so riled up. He might say the wrong thing or worst she might take it the wrong way. “I drove… for hours.” He does a fake, sad tight lip smile as she continues to search his eyes for something he doesn’t understand. “Trying to find a bar or store to get a drink. But they were all closed.” He lies, kinda. Most stores were closed but Marlize already made it known that Barry would sometimes drink too much and he didn’t want to make Iris look at him any more different than she already did.

“So, you just drove?” She asks softly, grabbing his face to look at her. For some reason, Barry couldn’t hold her eye contact for too long. It was so unlike him. The moment he found out DJ’s was Scott he’s been distant, cold.

“Yes, I just drove until I couldn’t anymore.” He grabs a hold of her waist, pulling her into a hug but not one that Iris was expecting and not one that Barry deep down needs. “Couldn’t stand being away from you.” His words had a double meaning as his hands wrapped low around her waist, purposefully rubbing his groin against her. He could feel that she had panties on this time and Barry couldn’t wait a second longer to rip them off until she started talking again but he paid no mind.

Iris hugged him back, bringing his head into her neck as she ran her fingers across the nip of his neck. “You were gone for so long baby. I was scared. What if you were hurt or-”

“Take your panties off.” He whispers into the side of her ear, commanding her to do as he says while kissing the shell of it as his hands start to lift her shirt past her waist.

“What?” She asks confusingly as she grabs his hands, stopping him from lifting her shirt any further. 

“I said take your panties off.” His voice was low and husky as he towers over her, eyes burning through hers as he clenches his jaw. He gave her satisfaction. He answered her question. Though it was a lie he still answered now she needed to satisfy him. Tend to his needs. 

“Babe, we can talk about this.” She grabs his chin with her thumb as she chuckles lightly to break down the heat in the hallway that feels so tiny. “You can tell me anything. I will never judge you.” She says desperately as she runs her hands down his arms to hold his hands, trying to get through to him, trying to unlock his emotions. “Say something, anything... Just talk to me, Barr.” She begs, once again searching his eyes for something other than heat and lust. 

“I don’t want to talk.” His voice was low and made goosebumps form up her arms.“I want you to take your panties off.” He commands again as he waits for her to take the first move, his eyes moving back and forth between her worried ones. They have a standoff. Iris is trying to communicate through her eyes of worry and sorrow that he deliberately keeps looking away from. She doesn’t understand. They talk about everything, never holding back. She understands that this particular day is different but the dynamic of their relationship should never change. She loves him more than anything. She wants to talk this through. See where his mind is at but he’s so numb, cold toward her. Maybe he needs time. Time to process everything and tomorrow will be a new day like nothing ever happened. 

Barry licks his lips hungrily as she slowly pulls her panties down. He was so busy eyeing her pussy that he missed her saddened and discouraged eyes. 

She didn’t want to have sex. It isn’t healthy like this. She would know. She’s done it before. Using sex as a way to cope but it’s what he wants and she loves him so she will give herself if it means to make him whole again. 

“Kiss me.” He beckons her close, pulling her by her shirt as he hungrily kisses her. Licking her mouth open as his tongue rotates around hers. His left hand closes around her neck, pushing his body into hers to collide with the wall as his right grope her breast, roughly squeezing it. He takes control of the pace. Kissing her messily while rubbing against her. 

Iris tastes him, kissing him back with as much enthusiasm as he gives her while her hands stay glued to his t-shirt, scrunching his shirt up by his waist, getting hot as he tangles his tongue with hers but that’s when she tastes something. Something unfamiliar. Alcohol. But he said?? And the stores are closed? Where did he get alcohol from? Who did he get it from? But before she could question him he spoke.

“Take your shirt off.” He grunts, waiting intently as she slowly lifts her shirt over her head and lets it drop to the floor. Barry never had control of anything that’s happened in his life but his emotions, his feelings that's what he could control, or better yet his lack of emotion that he tries to hide that hardens him. “Turn around…” He doesn’t wait, turning her around himself as she yelps. 

He doesn’t take his time. He rushes and undoes his jeans, pulling his boxers along with them down to his knees. He licks his palm and coats himself then he pulls her legs apart, runs his wet dick around her hole then slides into her raw. “Ughh, God…” She screams in a groan, head against the cold wall with her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth gasping for air at the feeling of him roughly pounding into her. “Fuck, fuck, fuck...Barr-” She shrieks, hands and chest press into the wall as his strong body barricades her in. He was going so fast, so hard. She couldn’t breathe, couldn’t speak, couldn’t think. She also couldn’t touch him or see him. He was hiding from her. 

“Shut up…” He grunts against her neck, both hands digging into her waist as he fucks her against the wall. He would have to apologize about his choice of words later but she was being too loud and he didn’t need anyone waking up. “Shut,” Hips snap into hers. “Up,” Rough pound of his dick. He covers her mouth with his hand. She couldn’t keep herself quiet but he couldn’t stop fucking her either. “You gotta be quiet girl.” He chuckles dryly at her whimpering through his hand as he feels her walls start to pulsate. 

“Mmmm,” She moans incoherently as her body ricochets off the wall into Barry’s body. He was blowing her back out, blowing her brains out. She could feel the overpowerful feeling of energy bursting from the seams. “Mm, God…” She mumbles, hooded eyes rolling back and body shaking as she feels his other strong hand reach around her body to play with her clit while he roughly pounds into her. Maybe this is what he needs. A distraction and she’ll willingly be that for him but only for tonight.

Barry pulled out, letting her electric body fall back into his arms as she shook. He was impressed with himself as he watched her body spasm in his arms. This was the fastest he’s ever made a woman cum and he wondered how many more orgasms he could pull out of her before the sun came up. 

Both of their breaths were labored, both sweating, but he was far from finished with her. Barry pushed her body with his into the wall, keeping her upright with his chest as he pulled his pants back up then picked her limp body up bridal style and carried her to his bedroom. The alcohol that he consumed was doing the opposite of what he thought. It wasn’t keeping him calm it amplified every emotion that he was running from. So he would stay buried inside Iris all night if it kept the memory of Marlize, of Patty, of the look on Iris' face, and especially the look on his son's face when he saw Scott away. 

Barry sets her down on her feet at the end of the bed and Iris falls back on it, still feeling woozy from her orgasm. “Uh, uh, I ain't done yet.” He says huskily as he turns her over on her stomach, placing her on all fours in Doggystyle. “Keep that ass up.” He grunts as he pulls his pants back down to his knees, too impatient to get completely naked. “Fuck,” He takes a deep exhale as his head rolls back and his eyes shut tightly. He marveled at the feel of her tight core once again then starts to fuck her once more. He didn’t have the patience for slow, for passion, for love. He didn’t want to face her, kiss her, say he loves her. He deserves to just feel. Using sex to see if he’s worthy enough to not be cheated on, to not be insecure, to not be pitied, or talked down on. To know that Patty’s words mean nothing. 

“Ugghh, God.” She cries in a whine, arms bulking as her upper body falls on the bed at the feeling of him going so hard. He instantly started pounding into her. Fast and rough, pushing her forward at the blunt force of his thrust. She was trying to keep upright but his powerful thrust kept knocking her down. “Oh my- fuck, baby.” He was fucking her brains out. His fingers digging into her sides, his rugged voice throwing commands at her, his hard dick rubbing against her sore walls. It was all too much. She felt nothing and everything at the same time. Her body was tingling. “Barry, slow down baby.” She begs in a whimper, feeling overwhelmed as her body tense and clench. She never had sex back to back like this. She felt like her body was about to break in half as her hand's fist in the sheet from some release of tension that was building in the pit of her stomach. She was screaming for release as tears started to flow from her eyes at the blunt force of his thrust.

“Mmhmm,” He agrees but doesn’t slow down as he bites his bottom lip while his hands run over her ass. Gripping it, smacking it, rubbing it. He loved her ass and he was getting the perfect view of it now. “Damn, this ass… and this pussy's so tight…” His vision concentrates on his dick sliding in and out of her wet pussy. God, she’s so wet, so warm. He was getting more turned on just looking at her as he put the end of his shirt in his mouth to not obscure his view of her body. “You like that? Huh?” His voice was muffled, talking through his shirt as he waited for her response that never came. All he hears is her moans and cries as he slows his thrust but he continues to forcefully pound into her. “Say you love this dick.” He grunts through his shirt. “Say it, say it!” Barry didn’t mean to get aggressive but he needs, crave her validation. Everything she’s said to him yesterday went out the window. He needs to know how she feels right at this moment. He would be damned if he let anyone take her away from him. Be damned if he let Patty’s word be truthful. Be damned if he let Scott or Dominic ever be in her presence again. 

Iris couldn’t breathe let alone talk as her eyes rolled back into her head, mouth biting the sheets as her hands pulled them off the corners of the bed while he quickly pounds into her as he grabs her ass cheeks, opening them wide. She’s never been fucked like this before. He was tearing her walls up. Every time she’s had sex with Barry it was new and revealing but this time he was a whole different person. Coming in at four in the morning, shushing her, then when she questioned him he deflected and is using sex to avoid. He isn’t asking of her he commanded and she was being fucked too good to let her mind decipher the minding behind his behavior. “I do, I do.” She whimpers at the sharp feeling of him smacking her ass as he rotates his hips. “God, I love this dick.” She repeats desperately into the sheets as her voice starts to give out as well as her body while her muscles start to contract and tension grows stronger in her back and shoulders. 

That’s all he needed to hear. Those words alone gave him validation. “Yeah, and this pussy belongs to me.” He grunts underneath his breath, now slowly pushing in and out of her as he gives a precise upward thrust of his pelvis. “Mine.” Barry’s mind is blank as he feels pressure build at the tip of his penis. He’s numb and he’s using Iris’s body as a way to feel something, anything but the hurt from early. Using her to keep his mind off the future, off tomorrow and what that holds. Iris once said that she didn’t have him in ways that Patty has. She was right. She never got this side of him that Marlize saw and Patty often sees. Well, now she has all of him. Every inch of him deep inside her. The good, the bad, and the ugly. And he forbids to let his mind think what she will think of him, how she will look at him, and dissect these two versions of him. So he fucks her harder, deeper. Leaving his mark on her. Ingraining this selfish moment into memory as he grunts at how tight she’s gripping him while her ass smack against his stomach. 

“Oh my fucking God...” Iris heaves, feeling the potent flutter of electricity build in the pit of her stomach, feeling her core getting wetter and messy with a mixture of their essence and sweat, feeling her nipples harden as they rub against the sheet at every push of his hips, feeling her mouth salivate onto the sheets as his big hands run up and down her back and feeling her walls pop without her control at being fuck to completion. “Please cum. Please, please...” Her words were muffled in the sheets as her body was about to give out and Barry heard her mumbled words and chuckled dryly with a smirk.

“You’re gonna take this dick until I’m finished-” Her walls spasmed and gave his dick a tight hug that made his swollen hands dig roughly into her ass, biting hard on his lip as he grunts. “Damn, you wanna play that game.” He mutters roguishly as he does a body roll, slowly pushing into her as far as he can go, and pulls out, stopping at the tip to see her wet essence that is gathering at the base of his dick as he continues to easily slide in and out of her while holding her ass cheeks apart. His clothes were becoming sweaty and restricting him from moving as he wanted. So he started with his shirt, lifting it past his abs as his hips continued to move. “Push back…” He commands out of breath as he starts to take his shirt off. “Fuck yourself…” He groans as he stops moving, waiting for her to take control. “Mhmm, just like that.” He watched in a trance as her ass bounced off his pelvic. Hungrily licking his lips as she pushed back into him, fucking herself as he wiped the sweat off his forehead with his shirt. He couldn’t stop looking at her as he groaned, hearing his favorite sound as her ass smacked against his stomach.

Damn, this was the hardest she’s ever felt dick be. He was stretching her walls wider than any man has before. “Ugghh, daddy.” She whines without thinking, having no control of her mouth or body as she repeatedly pushes back into him. Her walls continued to spasm uncontrollably, her abs were clenching, her lungs were gasping for air and her eyes hooded and hazy. Pops of electric nerve endings were churning in her stomach. “Shit shit shit.” She rushes out in a moan as feels her climax overtaking her again. She wants to see him when she orgasms. See the look of love and adoration on his face as her hips rutt frantically against him. She takes a quick peek behind her and notices that he isn’t looking at her at all. His eyes are flaming with lust as he watches his dick disappear inside her. “Barry…” She tries calling his name in a whine as a tell-tell sign that she seconds from exploding but when he looks at her there's no love, no passion just desire and she knows not for her but only her body. She tries to speak again. Say she loves him or something meaningful but… “Hsss, ooh baby I-” She can’t even finish her sentence as he pushes her rib cage into the mattress while keeping her ass up and pounds into her with all he has as the sounds of her cries and the slaps of her ass against his pelvic echo through the room. She cries, orgasmic tears falling from her eyes as her body shakes while he digs his fingers into her ribs. He didn’t slow down which prolonged her already strong orgasms. He pushes harder and he digs rougher. He grunted and groaned at the feeling of her wall repeatedly squeezing him. “Ah, fuck.” She hisses at the balance of pain and pleasure, body uncontrollably clenching and constricting as his thumb starts rotating around her asshole. Her eyes roll into her head, she mumbles moans, and meows of his name. Her back tries to arch off the bed but his other hand is still holding her down while his other continues to rub circles around her hole. 

His abs were tight and his balls were even tighter at the feel of her wall spasming, twitching around his dick. Sweat trickles down the bride of his nose as he bites down on his lip, eyes focus on her ass. “Ughh, damn girl.” He rasps, faces scrunch up in pleasure as he feels the tingling at the tip of his dick. He was cumming, his dick started to explode, spilling his seed while he was still inside but he was too far gone to realize. He pulled out and ejaculated on her back a second too late. 

Iris was delirious with her second orgasm that she didn’t notice he came inside her either. “Shit…” She exhales, letting her whole body fall on the bed as she gasps for air. She had been thoroughly fuck and all she needed now was warm covers and her man right next to her, cuddling her. “Woah, you might have to feed me after fucking me like that.” She chuckles tiredly as she feels him wipe the cum off her back with his discarded t-shirt then she turns on her back to scoot to the head of the bed. 

Barry starts taking off his shoes, jeans, and boxers, not yet sexually satisfied. He came but his dick stayed at attention. His tip was swollen and red. “Who said I was finished. Turn that ass back around.” His voice is husky and rough as he pulls her back in the position she was in. 

“Baby wait…” She chuckles lightly as she feels his large hand arching her back. He couldn’t even wait two minutes for her body to cool down and regulate before his hands were spreading her cheek, eating her out from the back. “Barry, Barry…Wait a second.” She giggles breathlessly, holding in a hissing moan with her face screwed up in pleasure as he bends over, licking her from top to bottom. 

“No,” He rasps, voice low and gruff, as he slurps and sucks up her juices. After licking and sucking on her clit for a while he rubs his swollen head against her opening then rotating his tip around her clit. “Gonna take this dick… All night.” He grunts, making her hiss as he slaps her ass. “Get on your back.” Iris yelps in surprise as he gives her another command but he turns her around himself, planting her on her back as he opens her legs, placing her feet behind his head as he grabs a hold of his dick and slides into her. She screams and her body jumps, arching off the bed at the intrusion of him entering her for the third time tonight. His eyes focused on the bounce of her breast as he held her knees.

And that’s when Iris sees it, sees him. No passion, no love in his eyes. She knows from the experience of one-night stands but this wasn’t that. Why was he treating it as such? He has yet to say her name. Has yet to say he loves her. Has yet to look her in the eye. It’s like she could be anyone and he would fuck her just the same. He was being impersonal with her. “Barry I lo-” 

“No,” He cuts her off before she could speak. No talking. No words. He buries his head in her neck, pinning her knees into the bed and he rolls his hip. “I don’t want to talk…” He grunts in her ear, pleading with her to not speak of his behavior as he feels his eyes start to water. He couldn’t handle her words and looks of sadness. That would make it real. That would make Scott being DJ’s dad real, Marlize and what they did last year real, Patty’s words real and his actions real and he couldn’t handle all that tonight. Maybe tomorrow but not tonight. “Please, no words.” He whispered to himself but Iris heard him. 

Iris gasped as he picked her up, the crook of her knee in the crevice of his forearms as he fucked her against the closest wall. He leans his head against the cool wall with his eyes squeezed shut while holding onto her ass as he pushes her down on his dick for a precise upward thrust. Iris could feel her body losing grip on reality, losing herself again in him as her fingers dug into his neck and scalp. She holds him as close as two humans can get, feeling his erratic heartbeat match hers. The tingling sensation sweeps over her body staring up her toes and feet dangling from his arms, up to her spine that's knocking against the cool wall, her neck that his head is cradled in back down to her vagina that hasn’t stopped pulsating since her first orgasm. 

She would definitely be sore in the morning. She never had more than two orgasms that were minutes apart not seconds and she could feel a third sweeping over her body.

Barry groaned as he bit down on his lip, hips snapping into her while his ass clenched as he tried to stop himself from cumming at the feel of her vagina sparking, shocking him into submission.

She heard his plea of no words but she needs him to know that she loves him. “I love you.” She grabs his face from her neck to look at her. Looking deep into his emotionless eyes with her arm across his shoulder and the other holding onto his neck as he slowly grinds into her with his eyebrows knitted together and his jaw clenched as his thrust becomes sporadic and shallow. 

Barry couldn’t speak. He wanted to say it. To reassure her but he was too broken to respond. He was doing to Iris what he’s done to Patty. Taking without giving a thing. So instead of saying a word or trying to convey his hurt through his eyes, he kisses her hard on the lips. He keeps his lips connected to hers so she couldn’t speak, so she could stop giving him the pitiful, sad eyes. God, he knows his life is beating his ass. His father is dead, his mother is handicapped, his ex cheated on him, his son isn’t his. He knows, so stop feeling sorry for him. Those thoughts make him fuck her fasted as her back knocks against the wall. He needs to get those thoughts out of his head so he buries himself deeper inside his woman while his lips stay connected to hers.

She kissed him back willingly but she needed him to hear her and to respond. “Baby I said I love you.” She says desperately, hands holding his jawline to force him to look at her, as euphoric tears fall from her eyes. 

Iris didn’t deserve this. She didn’t deserve this version of him that lacked emotion and feelings. He needed to tell her he loves her too because he does, more than anything. “I… I …” But before he could speak he felt himself start to cum. He couldn’t control himself as he shot into her again. Neither of them noticed as he quickly pulled out of her, spilling the rest of his seed on the floor. 

  
  
  


“Come shower with me?” She asks softly as she sees him finally come into the bathroom and start washing himself off in the sink. After he came he still didn’t talk but she felt a little of his weight that’s he’s been holding since 

Scott’s presence has been lifted off him as he held her close until their bodies chill and he couldn’t carry her weight anymore. 

“Uh, nah. I wanna sit with DJ for a little while.” He waves her off, not looking in her direction as he washes in the sink.

“Just for a minute. Please.” She pouts as she opens the shower door, stretching her hand out for him. Barry debates with himself for a moment with his back to her. He takes an exhausted breath. He purposefully was avoiding intimate moments with her. Not wanting to talk about Marlize, Scott, him fighting, his bruised knuckles, and ribs that’s starting to bother him and both are even sore now or how he’s been acting since he stepped foot in the house. He was ashamed and embarrassed and he wasn’t mentally prepared to discuss his action. He persuaded sex upon Iris as a distraction. He did the same to her as he always did with Patty. Persuing sex to stop his overthinking, his racing thoughts. Using sex to avoid his hurt. He didn’t want Iris to see how damaged he is, how unstable he is when it comes to problems in his life. He never wanted her to see him as a fighter or a drunk and he showed her just that. 

“Alright,” He reluctantly walks over to her, stepping into the steaming hot shower. He instantly regrets it as he stands with her face to face under the hot water. 

He’s tense and uncomfortable. His hands start to shake, clenching, and releasing repeatedly. It’s too quiet as words spoken by Scott and Patty resurface in his head. “Just relax.” His eyes slowly close as she grazes his cut eyebrow and lip that’s trembling. She knows he wants to cry, wants to yell and lash out but he won't open up. He’s so far away from her. His body is here but his soul is still outside in those streets, fighting. “Barry look at me…” He keeps his eyes close as he feels moisture build behind his eyelids. “Look at me.” She demands desperately in a calm voice. 

He finally opens his eyes. Sadness riddled behind his green iris as he struggled to hold her eye contact. “I’m sorry.” He moves away from her, stepping out of the shower. He needs to get away from her. He couldn’t handle this. He's angry, fearful, embarrassed. He couldn’t stand the way she was looking at him. It’s the same look people would give him when his father died, when the doctors said he’s mother would never walk again, when the nurses placed someone else's child in his arms, and now he has to look at the woman who he has lied to and used now look at him like all the others. 

“Barry,” She reaches for him but he’s already out of the shower and grabbing a towel to dry himself. 

He hangs his head low, feeling panic rush over him again as he wraps the towel around his midsection. “I just need to be with my son.” He whispers, voice cracking as he’s about to burst into tears. “Only for a moment…” He finally looks into her eyes and she’s worried as she sees he’s on the brink of tears. She knows he’s about to break down and she wants to hold him but he keeps running from her. She thought he never had to run when he was with her. “Finish your shower.” She nods solemnly at his words. “Don’t go to sleep...I’ll be back. Okay?” He doesn’t wait for her response as he walks toward his bedroom.

“I love you.” She says softly, hoping that he says it back as he stops dead in his track with his back to her. 

“I know.” He nods as he walks out of the bathroom. Iris' eyes fall to her feet in defeat as she takes a slow breath to keep the tears from falling. 

  
  


“Daddy?” DJ questions, seeing a dark figure at his door as he yawns. 

“Hey, my beautiful boy.” Barry smiles weakly as he walks into his room. “Can daddy lay with you tonight?” This is where Barry should have been the whole night. Not fighting, not confiding in Patty, not even fucking Iris. He should have been here being a father because regardless of what Marlize, Scott, or Clifford says he still has to raise this little boy who calls him daddy. 

“Yes!” He says excitedly as he scoots over to make room for his father. After Barry walked out of the bathroom he got dressed quickly in a hoodie and gym shorts. He walked past his clothes in his room, Iris shirt, and underwear in the hallway. His focus was on his son and should have been instead of acting like a raging fool. “Daddy are you mad at me?”

“What? No, no, Why would you say that?” Barry slides under the cover with his son with his feet dangling over the end of the bed as he pulls his son into his chest.

“I don’t know.” He shrugs as he cuddles into his dad's chest, basking in his presence. “You were acting really scary and then you left,” DJ says sadly as he rubs his tired eyes.

“Oh, daddy would never leave you. Ever.” Barry felt a single tear fall from his eye as hugs him close. “And I don’t want you to ever leave me.” Barry gets choked upon his words, feeling his son's tiny hands hug his side.

“How could I leave… I don’t have my driver's thingy yet.” Barry starts laughing as he wipes another tear that falls. His first wholesome laugh in hours. His son was so silly and could always brighten any sorrowful moment that tried to take over Barry’s life. 

“God, I love you so much, Donovan.” Barry chuckles as he kisses the top of his son's head.

“I love you too daddy,” DJ says happily as he snuggles close to his father, moving to lay on top of his chest. 

Barry laid there quietly for a moment, basking in the words his son spoke. There will come a day when DJ realizes that Barry isn’t his real dad. There will come a day when DJ wants to seek out information on who he really belongs to. And there will come a day when Barry will have this overwhelming feeling of heartbreak when he has to tell his son the truth. And nothing scares him more than DJ forming a relationship with Scott, a man that never wanted him. Nothing will hurt more than to see DJ forgive his mother for her mistakes. Nothing will hurt more than the moment he will call someone else father and the worst pain of all that he feels in the pit of his stomach is that he pushed the only woman he’s ever truly loved and trusted too far that he will never have another child call him daddy. 

He’s messed up so many times but this one… he knows he went too far. As he lays holding his son close to him he knows he’s hurt Iris and he’s ashamed. He’s lied to her and used her. Taking his anger and frustration out on her body. He’s a coward, a damaged coward who took his frustration out on the woman he loves. “Damnit,” He whispers under his breath.

“Huh?” DJ lifts his head, looking at his father. DJ is confused by his dreary eyes. He’s never seen his father so sad.

“Oh um..” Barry clears his throat as he thinks of something to change the subject. “We gotta get some sleep.” Barry turns his head to look at DJ’s clock on his side table. “Woah it’s 6:00 a.m.” Barry didn’t know the time. It was still dark out so he assumed it was only midnight. He groans inwardly at how scared and worried Iris must have really been. “Hey, do you want to go on a mission with daddy?”

“Ooh, a secret mission?” DJ bounces happily, rubbing his hands together with a mischievous look on his face. DJ was awake now. He got enough sleep and he was to amp up from all the cake and ice cream anyway.

“Yeah, top secret.” Barry smiles as he gives his son a slow wink. “How about we go to sleep for a couple of hours then we get up and make Iris some breakfast and serve it to her in bed.” Barry talks like he’s saying something cryptic and it’s working as DJ plays along. 

“Okay,” His whole face lights up at the mention of Iris' name and it doesn’t go unnoticed by Barry. “She loves french toast. She told me herself.”

“Okay, french toast and bacon and eggs-”

“And ice cream…” DJ wiggles his eyebrows just like his father which makes Barry crack up. 

“Maybe ice cream after dinner Donnie.”

“It was worth a try.” DJ shrugs as he lays back down on his dad's chest, snuggling into his hoodie. 

“You make it so easy to love you,” Barry whispers as he rubs his hand over his son's back, soothing him into slumber. 

“Daddy?” DJ calls after another quiet moment as the energy of the day was finally draining from Barry’s body as he finally relaxed into his son’s small pillow and his eyes closed. 

“Yes, son?” Barry takes a loud exhale and smiles at the fact that no matter what he will always be about to call him that. No matter what the future holds his son will always be Donovan Henry Allen. He will always be his son and carry his last name and his father's name.

“Can you tell me again what grandpa used to tell you before you go to bed?”

Barry does a tight lip smile, happy, and honored to speak the words of his late father to his son. “He would always say... Barry, you are special and will live an extraordinary life whether you're the garbage man picking up other’s trash or the business owner who turns someone's trash into gold. Son, you are beautiful and you make sure that every life you touch is beautiful too.” Barry watches as his son grabs his batman toy from behind him, closing his eyes as his head falls on his dad’s chest. “And you will live that same life… my beautiful boy.”

  
  


“Okay, sit down and wait right here.” Barry places DJ on the couch in his study. “I’ll go wake up Iris for our little surprise.” He wiggles his eyes while rubbing his hands together excitingly. He really wanted to make sure Iris was dressed and decent before his son walked in with her special breakfast and he also wanted to apologize for how he acted last night. He took a deep breath before opening the door. “Iris?” He was surprised that she was awake, sitting up against the headboard with the covers above her neck, idly watching tv with a mean scowl on her face.

“Barry.” She says his name with no emotion and doesn’t even acknowledge his presence. She was up all night waiting for him. She never went to sleep. How could she when Barry’s phone was going off all night? Messages, phone calls, alerts, email, and notifications. His phone finished charging after she got out of the shower and she’s been waiting on him to come back like he said he would but she guessed he lied about that too. It was now 9:00 am and his phone continued to light up with notifications that he was paying no mind to. 

“Sorry, I didn’t come back… I got so distracted with DJ. He woke up when-”

“I figured.” She continues to watch the tv scene as she hears him move closer to her, now sitting facing her on the bed. So he was really going to come in here and act like nothing happened like he’s so innocent. This is the reason she could never trust men. They always end up being selfish with her heart. Never compromise your love for a man. Her mother's words got louder and louder after every message and photo she saw pop up on the internet.

He sighs as he runs his fingers through his hair. She was upset with him. She has every right to be. He acted a damn fool last night and he needed to make it up to her. “I got a surprise for you.” He leans in to kiss her lips but she dodges him and he ends up kissing her cheek. His head falls with a defeated half-smile. He guessed he had more making up to do than he thought. 

Iris' eyes never left the tv until he walked out of the room. That's when she quickly wipes a tear that fell from her eye then eyed his phone that she recently put on silent an hour ago because she couldn’t deal with the truth. Hours ago her eyes welled up with tears as she scanned the many threats from Patty that got harsher and angrier the longer they were left unanswered. She left over twenty strings of text and photos that made Iris's blood boil but what pushed her over the edge was Patty posting pictures to Instagram of Barry at her house, on her couch, in her shower, and the last picture was of an open condom wrapper. Her eyes closed and her jaw clenched at the image of Barry with her. She roughly ripped the covers off of her already dressed body. She made up her decision to leave the moment Patty texted him. Before she even read the text she knew it was nothing but bad news. But she wasn’t going to leave in secret like Gypsy and have Barry wondering what he did. No, she was going to step to him like a woman and demand answers before she left him and this relationship. Her leaving was inevitable. Regardless of what he said she needed her time.

Already dressed and ready to go she got up, heading toward the closest to put on her shoes and pack her things but then she heard DJ’s voice getting closer to the door and hurried and got under the covers before the door swung open. 

“SURPRISE!” DJ ran and jumped on the bed with a huge smile on his face as he fell onto Iris' lap. Her eyes filled with joy as she ran her hands through the little boy’s hair. She was angry and upset but she had to fake her jovialness with DJ. he didn’t need to see her upset or arguing with his dad. He saw enough that could damage a kid for life last night. She would miss DJ. He brought joy to her life and a smile to her face. “Me and Daddy cook breakfast for you.” He stands, bouncing happily in between her legs. “I poured the orange juice all by myself.” He smiles wide, showing off those dimples that Iris instantly gushed over. It’s only been a short time but growing to love this little boy. Her heart breaks for him because she knows that they are forming a bond and she will miss him dearly but she can’t stay here. She can’t stand to be in the presence of a man that has lied and used her. 

“Is that so?” Iris inquires, smiling wide as the little boy nods his head as he licks what seems to be syrup from his lip. “High five.” Iris raises her hand for him to slap and he happily slaps her hand with excitement then falls into her arms for a hug. Barry watches proudly with a tray of food in his hands as DJ's arms wrap tight around Iris's neck and her eyes slowly close, basking at the moment. Just by watching them hold onto each other, Barry knew they loved each other and in such a short time. That amazed him. Whatever happened between them last night when he was gone was a pivotal moment in their growing relationship. It took a while before DJ felt comfortable around people and his eagerness to be around Iris spoke volumes. 

“Yes, DJ poured the juice all by himself and we cooked french toast, eggs, bacon perfectly cooked, and that french roast coffee that you love so much.” Barry walks over to the bed with a grin as he gestures for DJ to move as he places the tray on Iris’s lap.

“Thanks.” Iris does a tip lip smile toward Barry then quickly turns her facial expression from cold to happy when she looks at DJ. “Do you want to help me eat all this?” DJ's eyes light up with glee.

“No,” Barry gives DJ a knowing look. “He ate already.” Was this how he was treating her last night? She was so cold toward him. No facial expression. Her body language was stiff. She was upset with him and wasn’t giving him an ounce of leeway to work with. “Uh, DJ why don’t you go watch tv in your room before we get dressed to leave.” 

“Okay,” He says quickly as he jumps into his dad’s arms, and Barry places him carefully down on the floor then they both watch, laughing as his little legs run clumsily out of the room. 

“DJ’s having a second party at Luna’s house at 3:00 pm.” He tells her and she ignores him. Barry could feel the warmness leave the room as he sat on the edge of the bed facing Iris again. He watched silently as she ate her food while watching the tv, ignoring his presence again. “Uh,” He swallows hard, feeling nerves run up his spine as he scratches the back of his neck. “How's the food?” He asks nervously as he scratches his beard. 

“It’s okay.” She says above a whisper as she takes a slow sip of her coffee, knowing that she’ll need it for energy because she seconds away from blowing up at him.

“Don’t be mad at me baby…” He turns her face toward him, hand caressing her cheek with puppy dog eyes and a sad smile. He was terrified, nervous. He didn’t know what to do or say. He just wanted to make her smile, laugh. Anything to get her to acknowledge him and talk to him. He knows what he did last night was wrong but he was hurting and he told himself that tomorrow would be a new day, a better day and he’s trying to move forward with that thought because if he lets himself feel he doesn't know what will become of him. So he will ignore it and focus on his son and talking things through with his girlfriend. 

She rolls her eyes, taking a bite out of her eggs before speaking. “Oh, now I’m your baby?” Her face twisted in an attitude as she smacked his hand away from her face. Her blood was boiling with the information that was now all across the internet. He has humiliated her, embarrassed her but most of all he lied and cheated on her. Something he said he would never do. She should have known something was up with the way he was avoiding her eye contact, the way he was talking to her and then he didn’t even take off his clothes when he fucked her. Iris can handle a lot of things. She can handle Marlize and Scott being DJ’s parents, she can handle the fact that she will be raising their child and not her own, she can handle Barry’s insecurities, his flaws and set back but she will not handle being lied to. And to lie to her about a woman he claims he doesn’t care for. He claims he doesn’t love Patty, doesn’t want to be with her but that’s who he ran to. 

“You’ve always been my baby. You’ve always been mine.” Iris didn’t miss his words of ownership as he moved the tray off her lap, placing it on the opposite side of her as he moved closer into her personal space. She knows this move. It’s been practiced and perfected on her more times than she can count. Scott was the master of this and she never thought Barry would ever try and do the same. He’s deflecting again and using meaningless words and pet names to shut her up or to get her to forgive him but that wasn’t going to work today.

“Stop,” She says softly, pleading eyes for the truth looking into pleading eyes for forgiveness. Hurt people hurt people and he not only broke her heart but her trust as well. She loves him but she can’t be with a liar. She’s already dealt with that and refuses to go down that road again. 

“I’m sorry.” His words are as soft as his lips pressed to hers with his hands on both sides of her body, caging her in. “I’m so sorry Iris.” He kisses her again, she doesn’t reciprocate but at least she’s letting him kiss her. He repeatedly pecks her lips, trying to convey his love for her through his actions. “Please, forgive me babe…” He pulls back, looking into her fiery eyes as her lips quiver. He kisses her jaw then in the crook of her neck. “I never mean to treat you like that. Let me make it up to you.” He whispers as he sucks the sensitive spot on her neck. He notices that her hands stay by her side, her body tense and stiff and he hears her little sniffles. “Let me make love to you.” His voice is low and alluring as starts to kiss down her neck to her clothed breast.

“When was the last time you saw Patty?” Barry pulls back, looking at her confusingly as he sees tears falling from her eyes. She loves Barry. God knows she does but she will not allow him to do her wrong just because of what happened yesterday. She already let one man take advantage of her love; she would not let the same happen with another. This would be the last time he kissed her, the last time he touched her or got to speak to her. She couldn’t go through this Patty situation with him again. She couldn’t keep fighting this same fight.

“What?” He says breathlessly, as he searches her eyes. She looks tired, stressed but yet still as beautiful as the first time laid eyes on her. “Hey, look at me.” He grabs her chin as anger builds behind her eyes. “I didn’t-” He stops his sentence short. She knows. Somehow she knows that he lied. 

“Were you at her house?” She asks even though she knows the answer as she nibbles on her bottom lip, dreading the lie he will tell. He gulps as he looks into her sad eyes that are brimming with anger. “And don’t you fucking lie to me.” Her whisper was firm and demanding as she pointed in his face. 

Barry took his time, taking a deep breath, ready to answer truthfully. He knew she would be upset but she deserved his honesty. “I didn’t mean to hurt you…” He tries to wipe her tears but she slaps his hand away again.

“Stop!” She stands as she inches away from him, irritated at herself for even letting him touch her after what he did. “Stop fucking touching me and tell me the truth. Were you at her house or not? ” Her tears get the best of her as they clog her speech but she was going to get out what she needed to say and she was going to get the truth out of him before she left him for good. 

He turns to sit facing her as she stands over him, roughly wiping her tears with her knuckles then folding her arms over her chest with a permanent frown on her face. 

He’s silent for seconds that felt like hours. Why did he leave her? Why didn’t he just talk things out like she wanted? Why couldn’t he say he loved her? Because he was hurting, still is. He knows himself well enough to know he acts irrationally when someone does him wrong and he starts drinking. He’s done it to his mother, Marlize, Patty, and now her. He doesn’t think, he just does whatever he wants but this time he knows the ramification of his action broke the love of his life. “I… I…” He couldn’t bring himself to say it. He turns his head to look outside the window, already wishing this day was over as he thinks of the words to say for her to forgive him. Then he sees his phone screen light up repeatedly, notification after notification interrupting his thought process then he looks up at Iris. Fully clothed in athletic wear, hair done in a tight ponytail, phone in her pocket, body stiff and closed off, and face mean and angry as she tries her hardest to hold back tears. “Uggh,” He grunts as his head falls into his hands on his lap. That’s how she knows. How did he think he could hide this from her until he was ready, to tell the truth. With the terrible things, he said to Patty he was surprised she didn’t call Iris herself. Fuck his life.

“That’s what I thought...” She nods as she sucks her lips into her mouth and balls her fist. “I’m going to go now. I’m leaving.” She walks to his closet, gathering her two suitcases and duffle bag and putting them on the bed. She starts with her clothes hanging up and starts throwing them in her suitcase. Walking back and forth from the closet to the bed, messily packing her things.

He quickly examines the situation. She was speedily packing her things. Ripping her clothes off the hanger, throwing them into her suitcase. Grabbing lotions, sprays, and hair products and roughly stuffing them into her duffle bag. She wasn’t leaving, right? She can’t leave. He knew what he did was wrong but he didn’t think it was that bad. He expected her to be angry and upset but he wasn’t expecting her to leave him. He needed her to stay so they could talk things through and get past this. “Wait, wait.” He rushes out as he stands. “We can talk about this… we can talk about anything you want just don’t-”

“Oh, now you want to talk.” Iris looks at the ceiling in disbelief, stops packing her things to chuckles dryly to keep from crying tears that she shouldn’t be wasting on a man that lies and cheats.

“Iris please.” He begs, standing in front of her, blocking her pathway to her suitcase as she continues to gather her clothes out of the closet. 

“Now you know my name?” She asks sarcastically, turning around quickly and fiercely, staring at a man that she doesn’t even know. “Get out of my way.” She’s disgusted by him. How could he bash Scott when he so easily lied and cheated on her, making a fool of her all over the internet. Everyone knows their business. Patty didn’t outright say she slept with him but what are the pictures of him naked in the shower and the condom supposed to insinuate. 

He moves slowly out of the way as she pushes by him to throw more clothes in her suitcase. She didn’t care about neatness or the proper way. She just knows she needs to get as far away from him as possible. “Of course I do. You're my girl, Iris.” He tries to grab her wrist as he talks to the side of her, trying to get through to her but she snatches away from him.

“I’m not your girl, not anymore.” She walks back to the closet, standing there as she silently cries while her shoulder jumps at every sniffle of her nose. She never thought he would do this to her. He promised her. He promised he would give her the life they both deserved. He ruined their relationship and he couldn’t blame that on Scott or Marlize. He could only blame himself and that thought of him being with Patty while she cared for his son infuriated her. “How could you do this to me!” She yells as she starts ripping all the clothes from off the hangers onto the floor. “How could you blatantly lie to my face Barry.” She feels his hands stop her from destroying his closet as he holds her close to his chest. “How could you… How could you…” She repeats while sobbing. “How could you sleep with her?” She whispers crying into her hands as he wraps his arms around her waist then she feels his body loosen around her.

“Iris, I didn’t sleep with Patty.” He says confusingly as he turns her around in his arms. “I would never cheat on you.” His confusing face slowly turns into a smile as he starts to feel a little hopeful. He’s sure Patty wanted to sleep with him but he could never touch or look at another woman. He loves Iris too much to ever be physical with another woman. He did lie to her but he would never cheat on her.

For the first time in six hours, she’s certain that he’s telling the truth. He looks so hopeful and for what? He still lied about where he was. He knew exactly what he was doing when he came home hours later and demanded her silence. Though she did see him hesitate before he lied to her face he had a choice and he chose to lie. He chose to drive to Patty’s house, to sit on her couch, drink her liquor that he also lied about, use her shower for whatever reason. He chose to do all of that without once thinking about her. Without once thinking about how his actions could affect her.

“Iris, my dick only gets hard for you.” He chuckled happily. “I know it’s kinda graphic but I don’t know how else to explain it.” He shrugs as his eyes shine with hope that she doesn’t understand. “My body only craves you. I could never…” He doesn’t know how to finish his sentence, he’s too happy and jittery but he thinks he got his point across as he carefully dries her tears with the back of his knuckle. “Baby, it is physically impossible for me to sleep with her than come home and have sex with you like I did.” Barry had to laugh to himself. There was no way he would sleep with Patty, not after the many moments he's shared with Iris. And the way his dick stood at attention just at the thought of her. He's never seen his dick so hard. He's never been about to go for that long either. So scientifically proven there was no way he could have sex with Patty then come home and fuck Iris the way he did. He regrets it but those hours with Iris were top two on his list.

Iris rolls her eyes in disgust, gawking at his remark. “And that’s something to be proud of.” She roughly takes his hand off of her face. “You treating your girlfriend, the woman you supposedly “love” like one of the many whores you’ve fucked.” She sighs angrily, picking her clothes off the floor as she walks past him and throws her clothes in the empty suitcase, and zipping up the full one next to it. She was still leaving, regardless if he cheated or not, he still lied and his lie carried weight that she couldn’t carry. He lied about the one thing she was insecure about. The one person that has been in their relationship since the beginning and he ran to her. She was sure that he talked to her about what happened yesterday but yet he couldn’t talk to the woman he claims he loves. “That’s what I get, that's what I deserve. For you to come home after being gone for hours, spilling your heart out to a bitch you claim you care nothing about-”

“I don’t!” He yells, then closes his eyes to calm himself as he roughly runs his finger through his hair, pulling his ends. “I don’t.” He says softly, moving to touch her but her angry eyes keep his hands scratching his bruised hands. He needed to touch her, hold her. Despite her mean eyes and tense body he quickly recovers and reaches for her again but she fights him the whole time. Trying to push him away, hitting his chest, snatching her arms out of his grasp but his shiny eyes, brimmed with love and concern overpowered her. “Iris please.” His voice is soft but his hold is strong on her waist as his arms wrap high around it. “I don’t love her. I love you. Please, let me hold you. I’m sorry.” He begs, trying to hold her but she keeps trying to push him off of her. Her push is not as strong as before, she is getting weaker the more he talks but she still wants to get away from him. “I love you, Iris, I love you more than anything.” He whispers into the side of her face as her nails dig into his biceps, still trying to get away from him as silent tears fall down her cheek. 

“You never even spoke my name once.” Her hands give up the fight as she lets him bring her into his chest. She cries into one side of his chest as she bangs her fist against the other. When she read the many texts from Patty she felt a little bad, thinking she was only mad about hearing them having phone sex then she saw the picture online and instantly became disgusted by the thought of him sleeping with both of them less than four hours apart and cheating on her. Now she’s just saddened and infuriated that he would discuss his true feelings and hurt with Patty while all she gets is a few fucks and a sore body. “You never looked at me, barely kissed me, you didn’t even take your clothes off…” Iris closes her eyes, trying to hold back tears at the realization that she got fuck like she was a stranger and not by a man that loves her. “You couldn’t even say you loved me, Barry.” She sobs, looking up at his sorrowful face as she starts to tense up in his arms, needed to get away from him the more she thinks of the bad decisions he’s made. If she never saw those messages and pictures from Patty she would be able to be more rational about his lack of passion and intimacy but lying was her dealbreaker and she’ll be damned if love is the only reason she stays with someone who blatantly disrespects her. She needs to get away from him, this life, his home. She needs to get away from all of it. Too bad his son has to pay for his father's actions because she really was falling in love with DJ. She could almost see it but it was too late, the damage was done. Barry's one rushed and rash decision to lie ruined the life they could have built together. 

“I’m saying it now. Stay with me.” He begs frantically as she starts to slip out of his hold. She can’t leave him. What is he without her? Barry started to feel panic creep up his body. The thought of Iris never being in his life is one of his greatest fears and it was coming to fruition. The love of his life not wanting him. The love of his life rejecting him. Leaving him and falling in love with someone else. He will not be able to handle it. If this fear comes true it’s only a matter of time before the fear of DJ being taken away from him comes true too. “I love you.” He starts to shake but holds onto her arms to keep him stable as he tries to breathe through each word. “Please don’t leave… Please don’t leave me.” He cries as he grabs her face, caressing her cheeks as his eyes beg for her forgiveness, beg for her presence, her existence in his space.

“But you left me, baby… ” He stood there, not one word came out of his mouth, just his defeated eyes staring back into her heartbroken ones. “You left me and then lied to me.” Her voice was trembling but she stood with conviction, not needed to fall for his comforting words again. Iris was so mad at him. She wants to understand and be rational. A lot was thrown into his face yesterday and from what Cisco told her last night Barry was in a great deal of hurt then he lead her on to believe but he chose Patty of all people to spill his heart out to. Patty, the woman who's been a problem and a sore thumb in their relationship since the beginning. Why her? Why talk to her and tell her his deepest feelings? “How could you leave me for hours?” She asks, taking a much-needed breath to calm her nerves and slow her tears. 

“I don’t know…I was embarrassed.” He was honest for the first time today. He couldn’t face her or his son after his fight. He was embarrassed about scaring both of them. He didn't want them to see him like that but most of all facing Iris would make it real. Talking to her would make him realize that he isn’t over Marlize, romantically yes but emotionally no. He would have to confess his wrongdoing last year. He would have to rehash the hurt Scott has inflicted on Marlize and Iris and he would have to promise her a life that terrified him. Facing Iris meant coming to grips with the hurt that he’s been running away from since he was eleven. He would have to tell her about the temper she saw, the drinking Marlize mentioned, and the lack of more children he has because he’s afraid. “I was afraid.” He feels his panic starting to dissipate as they stand face to face, tears in both of their eyes as their breath evens.

Her head falls as she sighs. That still doesn't explain why he lied. He promised her he would never purposefully hurt her and he did just that. She needs to get away from his pleading eyes, his bleeding heart, and his persuading words. She couldn’t handle it. Her mind needs a break, her heart, and her body. “So you being embarrassed was a good enough reason to lie to me and bare your soul to the one person that maybe loves you as much as I do.” He was speechless again as he fell into a sitting position on the bed. 

She had a point. He ran to the one person whose words and love could hold almost as much weight as her and it did. Patty’s hateful words toward his mother, son, and himself stung and were the main reason why he fuck Iris the way he did. He wanted to prove her wrong and in doing so he broke his future into tiny little pieces. “How could you run to her while I was here waiting for you to come to me.” 

“I don’t know.” He says above a whisper as she stands before him, towering over him for an answer that would keep her here to fight for their relationship even though she knew he didn’t have the words in his arsenal. 

“Why!” She yells desperately for him to give her some truth, any truth to Patty and why he keeps her around even though he repeatedly says he doesn’t love her or want to be with her. 

“I don’t know!” He yells back, irritatedly as he rakes his hand through his hair then pinch the bridge of his nose, irritated at himself for lashing out when she should be the only one yelling. 

For a moment while she was in his arms half of her was fighting with the other to forgive him. To think about what he went through yesterday, hell, what he went through his entire life but as she looks down at him, struggles to find the words to define the woman he basically left her for... she not only lost the fight to stay but to be in this relationship altogether. “Please don’t insult my intelligence. You know good and damn well why you keep her dangling in your life.” She waited and waited for an answer as he struggled to find something to say. She was losing her patients. He might as well have cheated on her. That’s what it feels like. He emotionally cheated which is the worst type. Sharing his deepest thoughts with a woman he claims he’s through with. 

“I… She...” He couldn’t find the words to say as he sat there stagnant, thinking of something, anything to say but the longer he waited the more agitated she got. He knew what to say but didn’t know how to say it. Patty was his light for a long time. Long before Marlize. He moved away to Start City for that reason alone. Central City had so many dark memories. College was his chance for a better life and future and he found something good in Patty. And he did take her kindness and love for him and used it against her. He used her for his happiness, for his confidence. He used her body as his own plaything when he was doubting himself, gaslighting her and giving her hope of things she wanted just to shut her up, and abuse her love for him when he was in a dark space and needed a warm body beneath him but how was he supposed to tell Iris that when he used her for those exact reason hours ago. She would never forgive him for that. He treated her like the one woman he told her never to worry about. Then she will for sure think that his love for her and Patty is no different but it is. Patty light was artificial. Iris is the real thing. His bright light on a cloudy day, his sunny sky beaming through the cloud after a rainy one. Patty was just someone to keep him going until he found someone that not only became his sun but his stars, his moon, hell the whole sky. 

“Huff,” She took a deep sigh, rolling her shoulders back as she prepared herself to leave yet another failed relationship. “Great, so you had the confidence enough to lie to me and fuck me like a prostitute off the street but not even man enough to answer.” She slaps her hands against her thighs in defeat with a sad tight lip smile as she shakes her head. “I’ll come by in a few days for the rest of my things.” She says defeatedly as she walks around him, putting her duffle bag over her shoulder then grabbing her full suitcase off the bed. “Goodbye, Barry.” She says solemnly before she walks through the door.

He sits there with his eyes closed, hands mushing up his hair with his elbows on his knees as he cries. Why does he mess everything up? Why, why why? The one good thing in his life besides his son and he ruins in less than 24 hours. He hears the door close to his bedroom then to his study that’s when his limb goes on overdrive. Chasing after her without thinking of what he might say or do. “Iris,” Barry yells for her, seeing her rushing through the living room with her bags in tow, quickly walking toward the foyer. “Don’t leave-” Barry stops his sentence short as he sees Cisco tiredly walking down the stairs then making eye contact with him. Cisco understands Barry’s knowing look and walks down the stairs toward DJ’s room. “Please, baby don’t leave me. Please don’t leave.” He chases after her, pushing the front door close before she could walk out, and falls to his knees as he hugs her thighs. “You’re my life.” He whispers into her lower body as he hugs her tight. This was his second chance at true love and he’s ruining it. He found his perfect match but couldn’t let go of his past. He will never find a greater love than this. Why did he lie? Why did he deceive her? Everything blew up in his face yesterday and he didn’t know how to handle it. She only ever allowed him to be nobody but himself and one bad thing happened and he showed a side of him that he thought she wouldn’t like or handle and he went back to his old habits. He should have just talked to her first. She should have always been his first and only option. 

“I can’t…” She hangs her head low, watching him beg for her forgiveness, for her love but she can’t until he’s honest with her. She gave him a chance at 4:00 am, in the shower an hour later then minutes ago in his bedroom. She was out of chances to give. He has successfully broken her heart and the sad part about it is she still loves him, wants him. If he can give her the answers she’s looking for about Patty she will come back to him but she knows he can’t. “Let me go.” She begs tearfully as she holds onto the handle of her suitcase and tries not to touch him with the other, hesitating with her head and heart as he begs incoherently into her thighs. “Please just let me go…” She whimpers in a whisper. It’s all too much. She’s still reeling from what happened yesterday. Still not knowing how to feel about Scott being DJ’s dad, now this. She is emotionally drained. She needs her mom and not her birth mother. She needs to fall into someone's arms that never hurt her or broke her trust. 

He reluctantly releases her. Her desperation to get away from him broke his heart but he remembered back on that gondola ride asking her what she wanted and her being stunned by his simple question just because someone would always ask of her but never respecting her wishes. If he wanted to win her love and trust back he had to respect her boundaries and wishes. He must be as humble and as honest as they come. No matter what he said right now it didn’t matter. She had her mind made up the moment she saw whatever was on his phone. Respect and honesty go both ways and he broke both of those. He has to give her time to forgive him. “Okay,” he says below a whisper as he stands to his feet while drying his tears. 

“...” She hesitates, wanting to say more but there was nothing left to say. She knew this fight wasn’t done between them but when she asks him again about Patty and the mess Cisco told her about Marlize and he can’t answer truthfully regardless of her feelings then she cannot stay. She cannot and will not be in another relationship based on half-truths and unspoken feelings. “I need a break.”

“Okay,” He nods slowly, grabbing her keys from the bowl on the end table and placing them in her empty hand. For the first time, he noticed the mess he made in the foyer. No pictures were up from him breaking all the glass cases, the nick nacks and antics were leaning against the wall on the floor from being knocked down. He messed up, more than he thought. 

She gulps at how real this feels as she opens the door and starts walking down the steps, walking toward her car. This was either close to the end or another new beginning. When she was ready to talk again if he couldn’t be honest she would be looking for closure, not a renewed relationship. “Don’t call me, don’t text me, and don’t come to my apartment. I’ll be at my dad’s.” She didn’t mean for it to be a threat but she needed to make sure that he gave her the time that she needed. 

“Okay,” He clenches his jaw, feeling his body get tense at the vision of his fight with Scott appear as he follows her down the steps, threw the wet grass and finally to her car barefooted with the same shorts and hoodie on from last night. He kept his head low, avoiding the memory of the animal he turned into as he helped her put her suitcase and bag in the trunk. He took a deep sigh and rubbed his tired eyes as he watched her reluctantly getting the driver set. Not only was he heartbroken watching her about to leave but his son was going to be too. How was he supposed to explain this to DJ? “What am I supposed to tell DJ?” He sighs as he leans on the arm of the car after she rolled down the window. 

Iris stopped herself from rolling her eyes in irritation. Why was he asking her this? It was his fault why she was leaving in the first place. Iris knew she was mad about him lying but she was more hurt than anything about who he lied to her about. Once she found out about him being at Patty's house her leaving was inevitable. She just wanted the truth before he left and he could only give her half-truths. “Tell him the truth. His daddy lied…”

“Okay, but what about tomorrow?” Iris didn’t forget about their family day to Disneyland tomorrow. After Barry's face and absurd naked body were plastered all over the internet she wasn't going to go but she knew Jenna would be heartbroken if she didn't get to see Goofy and Minnie Mouse. She has been counting the days since they left. 

“Jenna and I will go but after that, I need my space.” She starts up her car, looking forward at his gorgeous house to avoid his sad eyes that are now tainted with lies and deceit. 

“Okay,” She puts her car in reserve and starts backing up. As he watches her back out of his driveway his anxiety starts to flare up as he over breathes and his hands start to shake. He places his hands over his heart to calm his nerves as tears start to well up in his eyes while he continues to watch her back out into the street then put her car in drive to zoom off down the road away from him. He doesn’t want her to leave. The overpowering feeling of abandonment sweeps over and chills his body as panic starts to set in again for the third time in six hours. Him losing her will destroy the life he could finally grasp and believe in. If he loses her for good he will never be hopeful again. Being with Iris gave him hope made him fearless and he took her for granted and ruined his chance at the true love his mother spoke of because of his temper, his drinking, rage, and jealousy got the best of him. How could he be so stupid? His mother told him, she warned him and he messed up anyway. Iris wasn’t leaving because he fought Scott or how he talked so poorly to Marlize. She was leaving because he was selfish and chose to compromise his love for her by running to Patty instead of her. His dreams of having the perfect life vanished as he saw her about to pull off. “Iris…” He yells as he runs toward her car, stopping at her window. She pumps her brakes abruptly, already knowing what he will say. “I love you.” His voice is weak as he struggles to keep himself standing, hands holding onto his knees as he leans over, out of breath.

“I know.” She does a quick tight smile that doesn’t reach her eyes as she takes a silent breath to keep her emotions in tack and drives off. She watches him in the rearview mirror getting smaller and smaller as he falls to his knees and breaks down. “I love you too.” She whispers before she turns the corner toward the man that never believed in her relationship to get away from the man who never believed in himself enough to trust her with his whole life. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY NOT SORRY (SHRUGS WHILE CRINGING)


End file.
